Une aventure volée
by Natulcien720
Summary: Une prophétie annonçait la venue du Gardien, né dans un autre monde et destiné à sauver la Terre du Milieu... Mais que faire lorsque quelqu'un d'autre vole l'aventure par accident et se fait envoyer à sa place ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Me voici de retour après une longue, longue absence. Voici une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis plus de deux ans, celle-là même dont je faisais la pub en terminant Le club des amateurs de tricot. Il aura fallu le temps, mais la voici enfin prête à être couchée sur le papier.**  
**

Étant une fan inconditionnelle des fics où un/une OC saute d'un monde à l'autre jusque dans une histoire (je plaide coupable ^^), je me suis à nouveau penchée sur cette idée en me demandant cette fois-ci ce qui ce passerait si la personne qui effectuait le voyage... n'était pas la bonne.

Quelqu'un naît avec une destinée hors du commun dans une dimension, et est sur le point de faire le grand saut pour prendre connaissance de l'aventure magique qui l'attends dans un autre monde. Sauf que paf ! Pastèque. Un accident arrive, et une autre personne prend sa place par erreur, vole l'aventure sans le vouloir et doit prendre une responsabilité qui n'est pas la sienne.

Et après ? A vous de le découvrir...

(Disclaimer : au fait, le Seigneur des Anneaux n'est pas à moi mais à Tolkien, je me contente d'emprunter son univers pour une histoire et puis c'est tout)

* * *

**Une aventure volée**

** Prologue**

Les prophéties sont des choses très dangereuses.

On ne dirait pas, comme ça, quand on en voit une : ce ne sont généralement que de petits groupes de phrases délicieusement mystérieuses. Ça parle de courage en temps de trouble, de destinée et de sauveur. Et ça rime, en plus ! Que demande le peuple ?

Alors oui, bien sûr, c'est joli et plein d'espoir, mais trop d'espoir est parfois nocif. Si on s'attend à des temps sombres pour pouvoir rencontrer le fameux héros annoncé, pourquoi s'embêter à redresser la situation _avant_ qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Noooon, mieux vaut profiter de la paix sans trop s'en faire, de toute manière un champion choisi par le destin va débarquer de nulle part et venir nous sauver.

Parlons-en, de ce champion, d'ailleurs ! Les élus du destin sont généralement de pauvres bougres qui ne s'y attendaient pas du tout, et se retrouvent propulsés au rang de presque-messie parce-que tout le monde attend d'eux qu'ils sauvent le monde dans les plus brefs délais. Écrasés par la pression et les doutes, ils doivent endosser leur rôle et apprendre à se battre en un temps record, puis vivre une aventure qu'ils ne risquent pas d'oublier. C'est une chance que ce fameux destin leur donne un coup de pouce sous la forme d'une habilité presque surhumaine d'apprentissage et d'instinct de survie, sinon ils finiraient tous morts. Ou cinglés.

Heureusement, il y a toujours des sceptiques qui se préparent un minimum pour les périodes de trouble, sinon on serait rapidement dans la mouïse... Car ce qu'on ne vous dit pas, c'est qu'une prophétie se doit d'être suffisamment nébuleuse pour pouvoir être interprétée de cent-soixante-quinze manières, si on veut qu'elle soit efficace. Ce n'est qu'après-coup qu'on fait coller les faits aux prédictions, et encore ! C'est seulement si on a de la chance.

Voyez-vous, les prophéties ne se réalisent pas toujours. Le temps se charge alors de les transformer en métaphores, puis de les effacer rapidement des mémoires au profit des rares qui se déroulent comme prévue.

Mais qu'il y a-t-il de plus rare qu'une prophétie qui se réalise ? Quelque chose auquel personne n'ose penser, que même les Elfes à la sagesse millénaire refusent d'envisager. Une possibilité si rare qu'elle n'effleure aucun esprit, pas même ceux des Valars.

Une prophétie qui se réalise mal. Le destin, l'inébranlable et infaillible destin, qui se trompe.

Impossible ? Pas tant que ça.

C'est arrivé. Et pas sur une petite prophétie de rien du tout, ah non ! Rien de moins que celle qui prévoyait, avec l'arrogance coutumière des prophéties apocalyptiques, la destruction de toute la Terre du Milieu si elle venait à être entravée dans son déroulement.

C'était une des prophéties les plus attendues, examinée avec soin par les plus sages des Elfes et approuvée par le Conseil Blanc. Elle prévoyait un âge de Ténèbres, un fléau porté par un Semi-Homme et un puissant Gardien marqué par le destin, envoyé d'une autre Terre par-delà le ciel pour aider à protéger la Terre du Milieu et couronner le Roi des Hommes qui apportera la paix.

L'Anneau Unique fut forgé. Sauron s'éleva au pouvoir puis tomba. Isildur prit l'Anneau et en fit son _fléau_ (de nombreux érudits elfiques remarquèrent ce mot précis) avant de perdre la vie.

Le temps passa. Les Hommes oublièrent, petit à petit. Seuls les immortels étaient encore à l'affût, sentinelles à la vigilance inébranlable, conscients que la menace de Sauron ne disparaîtrait qu'à sa mort.

Les ténèbres revinrent. Les armées de Sauron s'éveillèrent et ses alliés devinrent plus nombreux. L'air commença à se charger du calme lourd avant la tempête. Le dernier descendant d'Isildur naquit, et fut plus tard élevé à Fondcombe, ce qui signifiait que le fameux Gardien désigné par le destin pour l'aider à vaincre le Mal et lui rendre son trône n'allait plus tarder à arriver.

Le monde retint son souffle.

Et le Gardien ? Pffft. Quelqu'un d'autre arriva par erreur, dénué de pouvoir et de capacité particulière. Et là, tous les membres du Conseil Blanc, les sages Magiciens et les Elfes parfaits, préparés depuis si longtemps à poser le destin de la Terre du Milieu sur les épaules du Gardien…

Ils passèrent _vraiment_ pour des idiots.


	2. L'enfant du destin, ou pas

Et c'est parti pour le premier chapitre ! Je ne pense pas pouvoir reprendre le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, mais je vais faire de mon mieux :)

(Disclaimer : l'univers de Tolkien n'est pas à moi mais à lui)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 1**

**L'enfant du destin, ou pas  
**

Les yeux fixés sur les larges dalles de béton sous mes pieds, j'avançais avec prudence.

Quelques flaques par-ci par-là, de vieux chewing-gums pastel incrustés dans le bitume, des feuilles mortes en veux-tu en voilà. Ouf, pas de crotte de chien en vue. La voie semblait praticable, au moins pour les quinze prochains mètres.

Relevant temporairement le nez pour observer les alentours, je laissai mon regard vagabonder sur les néons agressifs des boutiques et restaurants encore ouverts à cette heure tardive. De nombreuses voitures dévalaient encore la route à toute vitesse d'ici une heure ou deux, il n'y aurait presque plus personne puisque tout la populace (moi y-compris) serait bien au chaud dans son lit à profiter de quelques heures de repos. Rien que d'y penser, je poussai un petit soupir d'impatience. Pourquoi avais-je eu l'idée géniale de prendre un appartement aussi loin de l'arrêt de bus ?

Aujourd'hui encore, j'étais restée bien trop tard au travail, d'où ma hâte à retrouver le confort de mon petit chez moi. Il en était probablement de même pour la jeune femme qui était descendue à mon arrêt de bus et se trottinait maintenant à quelques mètres devant moi. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire ou à regarder, je m'absorbai aussitôt dans un petit jeu auquel j'aimais jouer depuis quelque temps : essayer de deviner des détails sur la vie d'une personne inconnue rien qu'en l'observant. Oh, je n'avais rien de Sherlock Holmes, bien sûr, et la plupart de mes « déductions » étaient en fait de purs produits de mon imagination, mais bon… On peut toujours rêver, non ?

Après avoir jeté à nouveau un bref coup d'œil au sol pour m'assurer de l'absence de toute déjection canine – s'il y avait une chose que je haïssais, c'était bien de poser le pied sur une crotte – je posai un regard perçant sur l'inconnue devant moi. Je ne voyais que son dos, drapé dans un large manteau sombre. Une queue de cheval dorée et ondulée tressautait entre ses épaules et se balançait au-dessus d'une large écharpe de couleur crème. Les talons hauts de ses chaussures résonnaient sèchement au rythme de ses pas, j'arrivais même à les entendre par-dessus les bruits de la ville.

Ok, premières observations… Cette fille avait l'air plus jeune que moi, d'au moins dix ou quinze ans. La vingtaine tout au plus, aucune trace du look débraillé qu'affectionnent la majorité des étudiants mais pas de vêtements outrageusement chics non plus. Un petit sac à main couvert de fioritures désespérément _bling-bling_ qu'elle tenait étroitement serré contre son coude. S'agissait-il du signe d'une volonté de paraître plus riche qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, ou juste de suivre la mode ? Je me refusais obstinément à croire que l'on puisse acheter des objets comme _ça_ par simple goût personnel.

Des regards furtifs aux alentours, comme on s'y attend de la part d'une jeune fille marchant seule le soir dans une grande ville, et… Rien d'autre. Il allait falloir que je travaille un peu mes compétences d'observation si je voulais un jour ressembler au légendaire détective qui trônait au panthéon de mes héros d'enfance.

Avec une régularité qui – on me l'avait bien souvent signalé – frôlait la maniaquerie, je continuai à surveiller le sol du trottoir à intervalles réguliers. D'autres coups d'œil en direction de la blonde ne me fournirent aucune information supplémentaire, si ce n'était le fait qu'elle se dirigeait dans la même direction que moi. D'humeur soudainement mélodramatique, je me pris à songer que ma vie venait juste de croiser celle d'une parfaite inconnue pour un tout petit bout de chemin et que nos routes se sépareraient bientôt à jamais sans qu'elle le sache jamais. Bien sûr, j'aurais oublié la rencontre d'ici deux heures, mais l'existence de cette fille aura quand même eut un impact sur la mienne, aussi infime fut-il.

Ce genre de pensées faisait-il de moi quelqu'un de sensible ou de bizarre ?

Honnêtement, mieux valait ne pas trop se poser la question.

Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à observer minutieusement les larges dalles du trottoir, je vis apparaître des bottes en cuir dans mon champ de vision. Ralentissant un peu le pas, je levai les yeux et reconnus la jeune femme blonde dont j'avais tenté en vain de déduire la vie. En temps normal, mon regard aurait juste glissé après une fraction de seconde, le temps pour mon cerveau d'identifier la situation et de passer à autre chose… Sauf que là, l'objet de mon attention se tenait au bord du trottoir, une expression ahurie sur le visage alors que des dizaines de voitures passaient à toute vitesse à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

Je m'arrêtai à sa hauteur et fronçai les sourcils, déconcertée. La jeune fille blonde ne m'adressa pas un regard et se mit à osciller légèrement d'avant en arrière… Étrange, elle n'avait pourtant pas une démarche anormale pouvant indiquer une consommation de d'alcool et/ou de drogue, tout à l'heure. Je l'appelai doucement, m'appliquant à moduler ma voix sur un ton poliment concerné.

- « Euh, Mademoiselle ? Tout va bien ? »

Pas de réponse. La jeune femme tendit une main devant elle, comme si elle essayait d'atteindre un objet assez proche. Un sourire confus étira lentement ses lèvres charnues et, l'espace d'un instant, ses yeux bleutés semblèrent luire d'une lueur propre. Je battis lentement des paupières, perplexe. Il devait s'agir d'un effet optique avec la lumière des lampadaires.

La jeune femme avança d'un pas, puis de deux, sans se soucier le moins du monde des voitures qui arrivaient à toute vitesse. Le temps sembla ralentir, et mon champ de vision se réduisit drastiquement. Je ne vis plus que la jeune fille en danger et la voiture qui n'arriverait jamais à ralentir à temps. Un battement de cœur plus tard, je me jetai en avant sans réfléchir et poussai la fille de toutes mes forces.

Il y eut un crissement de frein, puis un choc brutal.

Je gisais au sol, brisée, en me demandant comment diable j'avais pu arriver là. La joue collée au bitume froid, une part de mon esprit remarqua d'un air détaché que le monde avait l'air très grand lorsqu'on était allongé au sol, et puis allons, ça aurait pu être pire : et si j'étais tombé en plein sur une crotte de chien ? Tout le reste essayait d'ignorer la douleur atroce qui me vrillait de tout part. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, et je ne parvenais plus qu'à penser une chose.

_Je vais mourir_.

_Je vais mourir_.

_Je vais MOURIR_.

Je m'efforçai à prendre quelques inspirations douloureuses, remarquant du coin de l'œil qu'un attroupement s'était formé autour de moi. Des voix paniquées et des bruits de klaxon résonnaient faiblement, presque entièrement couverte par les battements désordonnés de mon cœur.

Mes yeux se fermèrent, et un étrange sentiment de soulagement m'envahit. C'était comme si je me débarrassais d'un lourd fardeau que j'avais toujours porté sans le savoir. J'étais légère, légère !

Un dernier souffle s'échappa de mes lèvres entr'ouvertes, puis ce fut l'obscurité.

* * *

Une ombre grise marchait tranquillement parmi les arbres sombres et tortueux de la forêt de Mirkwood. Soutenue par un bâton noueux, la silhouette était celle d'un vieillard barbu coiffé d'un chapeau gris et pointu. Si d'ordinaire les créatures peuplant la Forêt Noire se montraient hostiles envers tout intrus, ce vieillard jouissait d'une immunité particulière. L'instinct animal soufflait à tout prédateur potentiel de ne pas s'approcher de la silhouette grise qui, bien que d'apparence faible et courbée, irradiait de puissance contenue. L'avertissement était clair : ne pas déranger ou ça va chauffer.

Le vieil homme avançait d'un pas vif, posant un regard perçant sur ses alentours. Ses sourcils broussailleux étaient plissés dans une expression perpétuellement pensive, accentuant les rides de son front.

Gandalf le Gris, appelé Mithrandir par les Elfes, était en pleine recherche. De quoi, il n'en était pas sûr, mais il avait ressenti une étrange vague de magie alors qu'il était en chemin pour le Palais du roi Thranduil. S'il y avait une chose que sa longue existence lui avait apprise, c'était que les coïncidences n'existaient pas quand on était Magicien.

Marmottant dans sa barbe, il s'aidait de son bâton pour écarter les fourrés et faciliter son passage entre les arbres tordus. Un cristal planté au bout de l'objet magique répandait aux alentours une lueur diffuse, bien utile pour ses recherches dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Il n'était pas loin des bordures du royaume des Elfes de la Forêt Noire, et s'attendait à voir débarquer une ou plusieurs sentinelles elfiques d'une minute à l'autre. Oh, il n'avait rien à craindre de leur part, son nom était suffisamment répandu chez les Belles Gens pour qu'il soit toujours accueillit sans méfiance, mais il préférait continuer ses recherche seul tant qu'il le pouvait.

Un pan de sa robe grise s'accrocha dans un buisson épineux, et resta solidement empêtré malgré les efforts du Magicien Gris. Gandalf grommela, puis haussa les épaules d'un air résigné. Songeant qu'avoir une petite entaille dans son vêtement était un moindre mal, il tira puissamment d'un coup sec. Contrairement à ses attentes, toutefois, un grand lambeau d'étoffe grise et rugueuse resta accroché aux longues épines. Le vieil homme pesta contre le buisson, maudissant à voix basse la folie qui l'avait prise d'aller crapahuter dans la végétation agressive de la Forêt Noire plutôt que de rester tranquillement sur la route. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que la déchirure dans ses habits ne ferait pas une entaille suffisante pour révéler ses mollets : c'était indigne d'un Magicien du Conseil Blanc de se présenter devant la cour du roi des Elfes de Mirkwood avec les jambes à l'air !

Préoccupé par l'aggravation accidentelle de sa tenue, Gandalf faillit ne pas remarquer l'étrange boursoufflure dans l'écorce du grand arbre au pied duquel se tenait le maudit buisson qui avait attaqué son habit. Caché derrière les feuilles grasses et les épines, une sorte de cloque énorme placée à la base du tronc tordait l'écorce sombre d'un arbre plusieurs fois centenaire. Curieux, Gandalf se pencha et posa une main ridée sur l'étonnante tumeur, avant de la retirer aussitôt. Il venait de percevoir une faible pulsation magique, qui continuait de battre comme un cœur maintenant qu'il l'avait touchée.

Bien qu'il ne ressente aucune menace dans la magie étrangère, le vieux Magicien plissa les yeux avec méfiance. Cependant, avant même qu'il n'ait pu prendre une décision quant à la l'attitude à adopter vis-à-vis de cette situation anormale, la cloque craqua doucement. Sa surface rugueuse se couvrit de fissures, puis l'écorce tomba en morceau et révéla une membrane opaque teintée d'une couleur rosâtre.

Soigneusement, Gandalf déchira la fine membrane. Lorsqu'il découvrit le contenu de la boursoufflure, il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

- « Un bébé ?! »

Assoupi et recroquevillé en position fœtale, un nourrisson occupait l'espace rond de la cloque – non, le cocon – de l'arbre. En posant les yeux sur le petit être vivant qui venait juste de naître d'un arbre, le Magicien Gris comprit tout de suite que c'était là la source d'énergie magique qui l'avait fait dévier de son chemin.

Les coïncidences n'existaient _vraiment_ pas, de toute évidence. Prenant garde à ne pas emmêler sa longue barbe ni ses cheveux dans les épines du buisson – s'il se présentait chauve, imberbe _et_ débraillé à la cour de Thranduil, cela le poursuivrait pour tout le reste de sa longue existence – le vieil homme prit l'enfant dans ses bras avec mille précautions. Tout en l'enveloppant dans un pan de sa cape grise, il nota au passage que le nouveau-né était de sexe féminin et que ses petites oreilles rondes la classaient comme appartenant à la race des Hommes. Au lieu d'un cordon ombilical, une graine sombre et lisse de la taille d'une noix était accrochée à son ventre.

Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'un arbre de la Forêt Noire avait donné naissance à une petite fille juste au moment où le Magicien Gris passait dans les environs pour s'entretenir avec le Roi de Mirkwood. Au vu des troubles qui s'annonçait depuis quelques années déjà, Gandalf songea que ce bébé allait très probablement devenir un élément essentiel dans la bataille contre les Ténèbres. Peut-être même venait-il de découvrir le fameux Gardien annoncé par les légendes, né d'un endroit unique et arrivé en ce monde par magie ?

Le vieillard secoua la tête, et étouffa un petit rire en voyant que le nourrisson avait attrapé quelques poils de sa barbe argentée dans son petit poing, sans se réveiller pour autant. Bien des années passeraient avant que cette petite créature ne se transforme en une femme capable d'accomplir de grandes choses. A ce moment-là, et pas avant, il verrait s'il s'agissait bien du Gardien ou non.

L'avantage était que si son intuition était juste – et il se trompait rarement – alors d'ici plus ou moins une vingtaine d'années, la petite fille serait assez âgée pour réaliser sa prophétie et aider Aragorn dans l'accomplissement de la sienne. Grâce à elle, il avait maintenant une idée beaucoup plus précise du temps qu'il avait à sa disposition pour se préparer au retour des armées de Sauron.

Calant le nouveau-né dans un bras et tenant son bâton avec l'autre, Gandalf se remit en direction du Palais de Mirkwood en s'appliquant à faire plus de bruit que nécessaire pour annoncer son arrivée. La petite fille qu'il portait aurait bientôt besoin d'une nourrice et d'un endroit chaud où dormir.

Au pied du grand arbre ne restaient plus qu'un cocon vide et un buisson sombre agitant fièrement, tel un trophée durement acquit, un lambeau de tissu dans le vent.

* * *

La population de la Forêt Noire était entièrement constituée d'Elfes, et cela impliquait un fonctionnement assez différent des autres peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Il s'agissait après tout d'un peuple d'immortels, donc le temps était pour eux une unité de mesure très relative : un an ou un siècle n'étaient pas si différents. Les artisans pouvaient passer des décennies à parfaire une seule sculpture, les cuisiniers s'appliquaient à produire la nourriture la plus raffinée en y consacrant un temps inconcevable aux yeux des mortels, les guerriers s'entraînaient au combat durant de nombreuses vies humaines.

Ce qui les différenciait le plus les Elfes Sylvains de la Forêt Noire, en revanche, était qu'ils possédaient une connexion particulière avec la forêt, jouissant de la capacité d'entendre les arbres et de communiquer avec eux. S'en résultait une symbiose entre le peuple elfique et les bois, puisque l'humeur des arbres affectaient les Elfes et vice versa. Malheureusement, depuis que l'ombre de Sauron s'était étendue sur la forêt par le biais de la citadelle de Dol Guldur, Vert-Bois-le-Grand était devenu la Forêt Noire et les arbres avaient sombré dans le chagrin. Cela s'était répercuté sous la forme de siècles de mélancolie et de méfiance chez les Elfes.

Durant bien trop longtemps, la forêt était restée dans une humeur noire, chargée de tristesse et de colère, jusqu'à ce qu'un changement brusque ce produise. Sans raison connue, une étrange atmosphère d'attente fébrile commença à agiter les arbres. Les feuilles sombres bruissèrent en permanence comme autant de murmures impatients, les troncs crissèrent comme quelqu'un faisant craquer ses jointures.

Inquiétés par ce changement brusque d'attitude, les Elfes s'empressèrent d'en chercher la cause en vain. Ils se sentirent rapidement aussi frustrés et impatients que la Forêt Noire, et le fait de ne pas savoir pourquoi n'améliorait pas leur humeur, loin de là. Personne ne tenait plus en place : le roi Thranduil faisait souvent les cents pas dans son étude sans pouvoir rester assis plus de cinq minutes, le prince Legolas passait des heures à s'entraîner et à couvrir toutes les cibles à sa disposition de flèches en faisant claquer excessivement la corde de son arc, les Elfes chargés du nettoyage bâclaient leurs tâches, même les érudits n'arrivaient plus à lire sans s'agiter.

Après plus de six mois de ce traitement, juste quand les Elfes pensaient ne plus pouvoir tenir bien longtemps, l'impensable se produisit : une vague de joie déferla sur la Forêt Noire. C'était la première fois depuis des siècles que l'allégresse régnait dans les bois : les Elfes Sylvains furent heurtés de plein fouet. Des chants joyeux retentirent partout autour du palais de Thranduil, tous les habitants elfiques de la forêt s'interrompirent dans leurs tâches et ouvrirent leur cœur au bonheur inattendu qui suintait des arbres.

Incrédule, mais enchanté, le roi des Elfes ordonna une grande fête le soir même. Tout le personnel du palais s'activa joyeusement aux préparations. Les chasseurs, menés par le prince, s'en allèrent avec l'instruction de ramener du gibier frais pour la fête et d'ouvrir un œil vigilant à la recherche d'un signe pouvant indiquer ce qui avait pu causer une telle allégresse.

Deux heures plus tard, un Elfe toqua à la porte de l'étude de Thranduil pour lui annoncer, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, que deux des gardes de la frontière Ouest venaient d'escorter Mithrandir dans la salle du trône et que celui-ci réclamait un entretien d'urgence, ainsi qu'une nourrice.

_Indiscutablement, _songea Thranduil, _aujourd'hui est un jour bien étrange._ Il fit mander une guérisseuse – au vu du taux de natalité extrêmement réduit de la population elfique, le métier de nourrice était loin d'être le plus recherché – et se dirigea rapidement vers la grande salle où il recevait toujours les visiteurs. Comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la vaste salle aux colonnes délicatement ouvragées et aux murs clairs, une grande tristesse comprima son cœur en posant les yeux sur la place vide de son épouse. Il y avait bien des années que sa tendre moitié l'attendait à Valinor et il brûlait de la rejoindre, mais il avait la promesse de veiller sur le royaume et sur leur fils.

Il s'installa sur son trône ouvragé et concentra son attention sur le Magicien Gris alors qu'il révélait un nouveau-né emmailloté dans un pan de sa cape. La guérisseuse, Mirië, s'empressa de le délester de son fardeau et emmena l'enfant pour l'examiner.

- « Avez-vous décidé de vous trouver un successeur, Mithrandir ? » demanda le Roi des Elfes en haussant un sourcil doré, laissant un demi-sourire amusé tordre le coin de sa bouche. « Ou dois-je vous féliciter pour cet heureux évènement ? »

Un rire sec agita le vieillard, qui s'appuya sur son bâton. Thranduil remarqua qu'un large lambeau de sa robe manquait, mais choisit de ne pas faire de remarque. Il savait que le voyage vers son palais n'était pas sans risque, même pour une personne aussi puissante que le Gandalf le Gris.

- « Non, roi Thranduil, cette petite fille n'est pas de moi, ni une future Magicienne. En vérité, je l'ai trouvée dans votre forêt alors que j'étais en chemin pour vous rendre visite.»

- « Les Hommes ne s'aventurent que rarement dans la Forêt Noire. Qu'ils choisissent d'abandonner leurs enfant à la mort sur mes terres est inadmissible ! »

- « Paix, mon Seigneur. » fit Mithrandir en leva une main. « Cette enfant est spéciale. J'ai assisté à sa naissance au cœur de la forêt. Elle n'est pas née de parents humains, mais est sortie du creux d'un arbre, enveloppée d'une magie qui m'est étrangère. »

Thranduil haussa un second sourcil et laissa apparaître toute l'étendue de sa surprise sur son visage. S'il n'avait pas reconnu le regard sérieux du Magicien Gris, il aurait juré que celui-ci cherchait à se jouer de lui.

- « Ce que vous me rapportez est impossible ! »

- « Vous n'avez jamais mis en doute ma parole par le passé, Roi Thranduil » fit le vieil homme d'un ton sombre. Une lueur offensée brilla dans ses yeux gris.

- « Veuillez excuser mes propos, mais votre histoire est difficile à concevoir. De toute ma longue existence, jamais je n'ai entendu parler d'un arbre donnant naissant à un enfant. »

Mirië revint dans la salle du trône, tenant dans ses bras le bébé endormi. Elle expliqua que l'enfant était en parfaite santé, et qu'elle lui avait mis des langes et l'avait emmailloté dans une douce étoffe de soie elfique. Elle insista cependant sur la présence d'une graine attachée au nombril de l'enfant, qu'elle n'avait osé retirer de peur de lui causer des blessures. La surprise du roi grandit encore plus.

Mithrandir soupira, et lança un coup d'œil songeur en direction du nourrisson. Thranduil suivit son regard, sa vision elfique lui permettant d'observer tous les détails du visage poupin de l'enfant endormi. Il n'y avait rien de spécial à voir, aucun signe distinctif permettant de confirmer son étrange parenté, juste une petite touffe de cheveux châtains, des yeux clos et de petites oreilles dont la rondeur lui paraissait insolite comparée aux oreilles pointues de son peuple.

- « Nous vivons des temps troublé, mon Seigneur. » répliqua finalement le Magicien. « Peut-être aurons-nous bientôt besoin d'un être né d'une manière aussi unique. »

_Né de manière unique_. Les mots éveillèrent chez Thranduil le souvenir d'une vieille prophétie parlant de temps sombres et de lutte contre le Mal incarné par Sauron. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet du choc.

- « Vous pensez qu'il s'agit du Gardien ? Mais c'est une femelle, et une humaine de surcroît ! »

- « Il est encore trop tôt pour dire quel sera son rôle » répliqua Mithrandir d'un ton solennel. « Mais il est évident qu'une personne arrivée en ce monde de cette manière est destinée à avoir une place importante dans nos vies et l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Le devoir nous revient d'assurer son éducation en espérant que son rôle se jouera en bien et non en mal. »

Le Roi de Mirkwood hocha pensivement la tête. Il demanda à la guérisseuse elfique de lui apporter la petite fille, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt avec une déférence doublée. Il s'agissait du Roi _et_ d'une enfant née de la forêt et possiblement future héroïne de légende, après tout. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, elle présenta le petit paquet à son souverains et recula de quelques pas, prête à reprendre l'enfant s'il le lui demandait.

Thranduil ne put retenir un sourire en reconnaissant le poids familier d'un bébé. Il y avait bien des siècles que Legolas avait atteint l'âge adulte, mais le souvenir de la chaleur et de la légèreté de son fils lorsqu'il l'avait tenu pour la première fois dans ses bras ne s'était jamais éteint. Son ouïe fine percevait clairement les respirations régulières du nourrisson. Minuscule et fragile comme elle l'était, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'elle allait bientôt grandir et affronter une destinée sans doute aussi exceptionnelle que sa naissance.

Au moins, il avait à présent une idée très précise de ce qui avait causé la joie de la forêt : quoi de mieux que la naissance d'un enfant du destin ?

- « Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle, Votre Majesté ? » demanda Mithrandir d'un ton bien trop innocent. « Il est possible qu'elle possède un lien magique avec la Forêt Noire, mieux vaudrait ne pas l'en éloigner durant ses premières années… »

Un sourire entendu, à peine masqué par son épaisse barbe, faisait pétiller ses yeux gris. Évidemment, il savait déjà ce que le roi Elfe allait répondre. Thranduil retint un soupir agacé. _Lui et sa désagréable manie d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait sans jamais rien demander clairement…_

- « J'en prends la responsabilité. Elle sera élevée ici, en tant que pupille du Roi. Je veillerais à son éducation et à sa sécurité. »

- « Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Roi Thranduil. » fit le Magicien Gris avec un sourire de renard. « Quel nom allez-vous lui donner ? »

Le roi Elfe ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Mithrandir son avis sur la question, mais s'interrompit quand il sentit un petit tiraillement sur sa tempe gauche. Le nourrisson avait saisi une des fines tresses dorées qui descendaient de chaque côté de son visage et l'agitait faiblement dans son sommeil. La petite fille se trémoussa dans ses bras et donna des petits coups de pieds. Son petit front se plissa et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, révélant des prunelles d'une étonnante teinte ambrée.

* * *

S'il y avait une chose à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendue, c'était de pouvoir à nouveau ouvrir les yeux.

Ma vision était étrangement trouble, moi qui n'avais jamais eu besoin de lunettes auparavant. J'avais chaud, aucune douleur ne me perturbait même si je n'arrivais pas à bouger correctement mes membres. Ma main droite était refermée autour de quelque chose de soyeux, et bouger mes doigts fatigués me parût un effort bien trop grand pour le moment.

Il y avait une grande forme dorée et brillante au-dessus de moi. Je crus d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une peinture ou d'un grand effet d'optique dans ce qui était probablement ma chambre d'hôpital, jusqu'au moment où la forme se mit à bouger et qu'une voix masculine et mélodieuse retentit, parlant dans une langue inconnue.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge. C'était un visage, un visage gigantesque qui planait sur moi !

Pas de panique, on se calme, on réfléchit. Les géants n'existent pas, c'est un fait connu de tous. J'étais la victime récente d'un grave accident de voiture, ou bien je me réveillais d'un long coma après l'accident en question. Conclusion : j'étais probablement en train de vivre une hallucination due à la morphine. Cela pouvait aussi expliquer mes difficultés à y voir clair.

Immensément soulagée par ma brillante déduction, j'adressai au visage imaginaire un sourire lumineux. C'était un peu bizarre que mon esprit fonctionne aussi clairement alors que je vivais des hallucinations visuelles et auditives, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

La voix masculine parla à nouveau d'un ton amusé. La langue parlée ne ressemblait à aucun langage de ma connaissance, mais elle était très plaisante à écouter avec ses intonations douces et musicales. J'eus soudain l'impression que mon lit s'était mis à sautiller légèrement, mais il s'agissait juste de mon délire qui cherchait à me faire croire que j'étais en fait allongée dans les gigantesques bras de l'homme doré et qu'il me berçait gentiment.

Décidément, le médecin qui avait inventé cette drogue méritait un prix Nobel. Au lieu de souffrir de mes blessures, j'avais l'impression d'être bien au chaud et en sécurité, comme un bébé dont on s'occupe avec attention. Quel pied !

Je laissai échapper un rire amusé avant de m'interrompre brutalement. Mon rire avait sonné exactement comme… Le gazouillement d'un nourrisson. Là, c'était pousser le détail un peu loin.

Prise d'un doute hautement improbable, je tentai de lever une main, celle qui n'était pas occupée à tenir la drôle de corde fibreuse. Il me fallut m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, mais j'arrivai à me cogner mollement le nez avec le poing. Laissant ma main sans force reposer au milieu de mon visage, j'essayai de loucher dessus. Une vague de rire de la part de l'homme aux cheveux dorés me fit tressauter et ma main glissa pour se coller contre mon oreille. Je fronçai les sourcils, déclenchant un nouveau rire.

Hum, cette illusion commençait à être beaucoup trop réaliste à mon goût.

J'étouffai un frisson quand un mouvement sous mon corps m'indiqua qu'un des bras de mon porteur imaginaire ne me soutenait plus. Mon cœur battit à tout rompre quand une main démesurée fit irruption dans mon champ de vision et attrapa délicatement mon poignet entre deux énormes doigts pour le relever et le tenir devant mes yeux.

Lorsque je parvins enfin à voir distinctement mon poing aux doigts recroquevillés et sans force, je cédai à la panique.

Ce que j'avais sous les yeux n'était pas la chose aux doigts légèrement boudinés et aux veines parfois trop saillantes qui me faisait d'habitude office de main gauche. Non, il s'agissait là d'une menotte rose et potelée aux ongles délicats, vierge de toute marque d'âge.

Je hurlai.

Le cri strident d'un nouveau-né.


	3. Aldaiel

Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'était très gentil de votre part et ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur quand quelqu'un prend le temps de laisser un commentaire sur mon travail. :D **  
**

En revanche, suite à une review à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre par PM, il m'est apparut que je n'avais peut-être pas été assez claire sur les bases de l'histoire que j'écris. Mieux vaut donc que je m'explique pour éviter d'autres malentendus.

J'aime explorer les clichés et les remanier à ma sauce en réinventant des éléments clé (comme avec les Mary Sue dans mon histoire du Club des amateurs de tricot). Ici, je me penche sur le mythe du héros, et j'imagine ce qui se passe si la personne n'est **pas la bonne**. Pas une magicienne, pas une héroïne au yeux de biche, juste quelqu'un de normal qui n'a pas sa place dans l'histoire et dont le destin n'est pas d'en faire partie ; ou comment l'aventure extraordinaire de l'un peut devenir l'enfer d'un autre. Je ne cherche pas à reproduire le cliché de l'héroïne tombée du ciel, mais à le voir sous un angle nouveau.

Merci pour votre attention, et en route pour la suite ! :)

PS : Finalement, je crois bien que je vais pouvoir garder le rythme de un chapitre par week-end !

(Disclaimer : l'univers de Tolkien n'est pas à moi, évidemment)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 2**

**Aldaiel**

La chasse avait été un succès mitigé : si le gibier était abondant, les réponses ne l'étaient pas.

Legolas et ses compagnons de chasse n'avaient rien trouvé d'inhabituel dans la forêt, rien qui puisse indiquer d'où provenait la joie soudaine des arbres. Malgré le sentiment d'échec, leur humeur restait au beau fixe ; s'il n'y avait l'ombre omniprésente qui recouvrait les arbres, le prince elfique se serait presque cru revenu en enfance, à Vert-Bois-le-Grand, lorsque les arbres riaient encore.

Le prince de Mirkwood se trouva fort déconcerté lorsque, après avoir chargé le personnel d'amener le gibier aux cuisines afin qu'il soit préparé pour la fête, son groupe et lui passèrent les portes du palais. Des cris aigus retentissaient de toute part, se réverbérant dans les hautes salles de pierre lisse et blessant leurs oreilles sensibles. Legolas grinça des dents et se dirigea d'un pas leste vers la salle du trône, d'où semblait provenir le son insupportable. Ses compagnons de chasse lui emboîtèrent le pas ainsi que quelques gardes craignant pour la vie de leur roi, échangeant des regards paniqués entre eux.

Arc en main, le prince fit irruption dans la pièce en s'attendant à tout.

Tout, sauf à la vision de Mithrandir, d'une guérisseuse et de son père, tentant désespérément de calmer un nourrisson qui s'époumonait. Heureusement, le claquement des portes malmenées suffit à surprendre le bébé il se tut et lança autour de lui des regards apeurés. Thranduil laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et rendit le nouveau-né à la guérisseuse, qui s'empressa de lui murmurer des paroles rassurante d'une voix douce.

- « Père ? » demanda Legolas d'un ton incertain alors que la guérisseuse s'éloignait respectueusement du trône sans cesser de bercer l'enfant. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le roi échangea un regard entendu avec le Magicien Gris. Un court dialogue silencieux passa entre les deux hommes.

- « Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec mon fils. » dit-il d'une voix imposante, tout en lançant un regard panoramique sur les gardes et les chasseurs, qui s'inclinèrent tous avant de se retirer sans un bruit. « Restez-ici, Mirië. »

L'intéressée, qui avait commencé à suivre les gardes pour se retirer avec l'enfant, rougit violemment et revint précipitamment sur ses pas. Seul Mithrandir resta immobile. Les yeux perçant de Legolas se posèrent sur le bas de sa robe grise à laquelle manquait visiblement un large lambeau de tissu. Il haussa un sourcil, mais un regard impérieux du Magicien lui intima de garder le silence, tout du moins concernant le sujet de son accoutrement.

Il s'avança donc vers son père, puis s'inclina respectueusement avant d'entamer le récit de sa partie de chasse, présentant ses excuses pour n'avoir trouvé aucune réponse. Il posa ensuite les yeux sur le nourrisson qui continuait de rouler des yeux terrifiés.

- « Quel est donc cet enfant ? » demanda-t-il enfin, succombant à la curiosité.

- « La cause de la gaité de la forêt » répondit son père. « Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais cette petite fille est née du creux d'un arbre de la Forêt Noire. Mithrandir a assisté à sa naissance et l'a amenée ici pour la placer sous notre protection, afin de l'éduquer dans l'éventualité qu'elle devienne le Gardien. »

Legolas ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Les regards sérieux de son père et du Magicien Gris ne laissaient aucun doute quant à la véracité de leurs dires, et pourtant il s'agissait là d'une nouvelle à peine concevable. Il regarda attentivement le visage poupin du nouveau-né, dont les yeux ambrés étaient emplis d'une inquiétude démesurée, puis ses oreilles étrangement rondes.

- « Pourquoi la forêt a-t-elle donné naissance à un Homme, et non un Elfe ? » dit-il après une longue pause perplexe.

- « Peut-être est-ce là un signe de plus que le temps des Elfes touche à sa fin. » soupira son père.

Un silence mélancolique tomba, comme à chaque fois qu'était évoquée la disparition graduelle de la population elfique. L'appel de la mer se faisait de plus en plus fréquent et tous savaient qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun Elfe en Terre du Milieu lorsque viendrait le prochain millénaire. Déjà, certains peuples mortels les considéraient comme des mythes, ou des personnages de contes pour enfant.

- « Nous étions sur le point de lui trouver un nom, prince Legolas » intervint Mithrandir. « Désirez-vous proposer une idée ? »

Arraché à son amertume, le prince fronça légèrement les sourcils. Un nom, pour une petite fille sortie d'un arbre et née pour accomplir une prophétie ? Tous les prénoms féminins qu'il connaissait, pour les avoir entendu lors d'innombrable fêtes où lui avait été présentées des centaines d'épouses potentielles, lui paraissaient fades et inadéquats comparée à une telle destinée.

Legolas s'approcha de la guérisseuse ; cette dernière rosit joliment et baissa les yeux, ce qui ne le surprit pas outre mesure. Il était habitué à déclencher l'émoi de la gent féminine, même s'il ne cherchait pas à le provoquer. En effet, s'ils n'étaient pas à l'abri de s'enticher temporairement d'une personne dans leur jeunesse, les Elfes n'aimaient réellement qu'une seule fois dans leur vie. Une fois offert, un cœur elfique n'était jamais reprit. Le prince de Mirkwood, quant à lui, n'était pas un grand adepte du badinage et préférait faire semblant de ne pas remarquer l'effet qu'il faisait aux femmes, en attendant d'en croiser une qui lui donnerait envie de changer d'attitude.

Il posa une main sur le front de l'enfant, dont les yeux s'agrandirent de peur. Elle se tut aussitôt et cessa tout mouvement, comme une bête aux abois.

- « Il y a beaucoup de pouvoir dans un simple nom » dit-il d'une voix pensive en caressant du bout des doigts les petites boucles brunes et soyeuses du nouveau-né. « De quoi définir une vie qui commence et un caractère à peine ébauché. »

La petite fille se relaxa d'être ainsi dorlotée et un sourire édenté apparut sur sa bouille rondelette. La guérisseuse poussa un soupir soulagé et son regard se chargea d'une admiration renouvelée pour le prince.

Legolas fronça les sourcils, plongé dans ses pensées. En désespoir de cause, il opta pour une solution simple : cette petite fille était sortie d'un arbre et cela la rendait unique. Il n'y avait plus qu'à se baser sur cela pour lui construire un nom. Un nom qui signifierait, littéralement, « fille de l'arbre ».

- « Aldaiel. Qu'en pensez-vous ?»

Le Magicien et le roi Elfe hochèrent la tête avec approbation.

* * *

À la base, la vie de bébé n'a rien de marrant. La vie d'adulte réincarné en bébé mais ayant gardé tous ses souvenirs et ne comprenant pas la langue parlée, c'est pire.

Ma situation, déjà incroyable, gagna encore plus en étrangeté quelques heures après mon réveil lorsque je découvris une grosse graine sombre attachée à mon nombril, lors de l'évènement extrêmement mortifiant de mon premier bain. Alors qu'on me retournait, me langeait et m'habillait, j'eus tout le loisir de me poser une multitude de questions qui allaient rester sans réponses durant probablement un long moment. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment est-ce possible ? C'est quoi cette graine sur mon ventre ? Pourquoi je me souviens de tout ? QU'EST-CE QUI M'ARRIVE ?!_

Malgré tout cela, il me fallut à peine quelques jours pour m'ennuyer à mourir.

Ce n'était vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ pas drôle d'être coincée dans un corps fragile et faible qui n'était même pas assez développé pour me permettre de m'exprimer correctement. Non pas que ça m'aurait beaucoup aidée, vu que je ne parlais pas le langage des gens qui m'entouraient, mais au moins j'aurais pu leur faire comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

Après mon accès de panique initial, je m'étais rapidement rendue compte que j'étais totalement à la merci des géants à la langue mélodieuse. Une main démesurée mais curieusement douce m'avait gentiment caressée la tête, et je m'étais sentie bien mieux… Tout en prenant conscience du fait que je dépendais complètement de ces gens et qu'il valait mieux ne pas leur donner envie de m'abandonner. Je m'étais donc appliquée depuis lors à me comporter comme un bébé idéal et à ronger mon frein en attendant d'avoir suffisamment grandi pour pouvoir former des mots correctement, et aussi qu'ils commencent à m'apprendre les rudiments de leurs si joli langage.

Enfin, facile à dire ! Croyez-moi, être un nourrisson, on s'en lasse. Alors oui, il y avait bien quelques avantages : les câlins, les berceuses, les baisers sur le front et l'attention quasi-perpétuelle des grandes personnes. En revanche, le fait d'être incapable de contrôler ma vessie et de devoir pleurnicher pour qu'on change mes langes était franchement humiliant. A cela s'ajoutait une haine croissante du lait, que je recevais systématiquement à chaque repas dans un drôle de biberon sans véritable tétine. Sans parler du manque crucial d'activité intéressante, et de me faire habiller dans des petites robes à froufrou comme une poupée ! Heureusement que je passais le plus clair de mon temps à roupiller à cause de ma faible constitution, sinon ça serait encore pire…

Malgré mon incompréhension du langage parlé par mes gardiens, plusieurs semaines d'écoute assidue me permirent d'apprendre deux trois trucs. Déjà, j'étais quasiment certaine que j'étais à présent nommée Aldaiel. C'était plutôt joli, comme nom, très exotique, ça me changeait de l'ancien. Je n'avais jamais rien eu contre mon prénom original, mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'Aldaiel, ça claque !

Plusieurs figures féminines aux voix douces s'occupaient de moi la majorité du temps. D'autres personnes, féminines et masculines, entraient souvent dans mon champ de vision certaines me prenaient dans leurs bras, me secouaient gentiment tout en riant et appelaient mon nom en espérant déclencher une réaction mignonne. Je ne les décevais pas, et ne manquais jamais de leur adresser de grands sourires en gazouillant un peu, tout en m'interrogeant intérieurement sur l'absence de parents bien définis.

Les jours défilèrent à une vitesse désespérément lente. Ma graine tomba et me fut prise, révélant un nombril tout à fait normal. J'éprouvai alors une sensation poignante de perte, et ce fut une des rares fois où je me laissai aller à hurler à nouveau comme un vrai bébé. Je ne la revis plus après cela et finis par l'oublier, bien trop préoccupée par mes autres inquiétudes.

Je fis progressivement le lien entre quelques regroupements de mots et des situations précises, comme le moment où je recevais du lait et celui où on me mettait au lit. C'était déjà un progrès, et concentrer tous mes efforts pour commencer à déchiffrer le langage de mes gardiens m'aidait à ne pas devenir folle.

Au bout de quelques temps, mes yeux perdirent leur myopie de nouveau-né et se mirent graduellement à fonctionner correctement. J'allais ainsi de surprise en surprise, découvrant au fil des jours que les personnes qui s'occupaient de moi avaient une beauté presque surnaturelle et des oreilles pointues, comme des elfes de contes de fées. Les vêtements et le décor avaient un côté très médiéval, et pourtant bien plus raffiné que ce qu'on pouvait voir dans les musées et les films de reconstitution.

Ne sachant pas trop que penser, je pris le parti d'attendre un peu avant de chercher à comprendre plus en détail ce qui se passait. Ma situation était après tout extrêmement surréelle, et il m'arrivait bien trop souvent de m'endormir en m'attendant à me réveiller dans une cellule capitonnée.

Au moins, il y avait toujours les balades à l'extérieur.

Tous les après-midis, l'elfe qui prenait le plus souvent soin de moi m'emmenait sous les arbres et me chantait des chansons, me parlait de choses incompréhensibles en babillant comme pour parler à un bébé – je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, vu que j'en étais un – et jouait avec moi en utilisant des petits cube en bois couverts de gravures si raffinées que j'osais à peine les toucher.

J'adorais ces moments-là. Mirië, je crois bien que c'était son nom, me tenait assise sur ses genoux et chantait des chansons joyeuses tandis que je faisais des efforts pour attraper et empiler correctement les cubes afin que mes mains retrouvent leur agilité d'antan. C'était une très belle femme, avec un visage fin encadré de cheveux bruns longs et lisses. Son regard était toujours chargé d'affection lorsqu'elle posait ses yeux bleus sur moi.

Curieusement, même si la forêt avait l'air sombre et menaçante, je m'y sentais toujours bien. Je laissais courir mes doigts sur l'écorce rugueuse des arbres dès que Mirië m'en approchait suffisamment, et j'y posais aussi parfois la joue, certaine d'entendre des petits murmures venant des troncs sombres. C'était peut-être un peu fou, je l'accorde, mais je n'allais certainement pas me poser de question après m'être réincarnée dans un corps d'enfant et dans un monde peuplé d'elfes. Si j'avais toujours été sceptique auparavant, ma vision sur l'existence de la magie avait radicalement changé.

Les jours continuèrent à s'enchaîner, atrocement similaires mais bourrés d'efforts herculéens. Je vis passer un hiver et attrapai une grosse fièvre, ce qui déclencha la panique des elfes. Ils s'empressèrent autour de moi en murmurant de manière affolée, et eurent un mal fou à me soigner correctement, à mon grand dam. On aurait cru qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un de malade ! Par la suite, heureusement, ils firent bien plus attention à me couvrir chaudement par temps frais et déplacèrent _enfin_ mon berceau dans une pièce fermée et à l'abri du vent.

Je continuai à grandir au fil du temps (dont j'avais perdu toute notion précise), bien trop lentement à mon goût. Ce n'est qu'après ce qui me parut une éternité que les choses commencèrent à devenir intéressantes : dès que je m'en sentis la force, je me mis à ramper à quatre pattes puis rapidement à marcher, même si j'avais de grandes difficultés à garder l'équilibre. Cela m'ouvrit d'immenses possibilités d'escapades, vu qu'il était ridiculement facile de s'échapper d'un parc pour bébé quand on avait un esprit adulte et qu'on savait comment actionner un loquet… Au grand désarroi de mes gardiens, je fus prise d'une énorme soif de liberté et rien ne parvint à me garder en place très longtemps, si bien qu'ils durent se résoudre à me surveiller à tour de rôle pour ne pas me laisser seule.

C'est aussi durant cette période que j'osai enfin prononcer mon premier mot, et ce fut « Mirië ». L'intéressée poussa un glapissement de joie et me tint longuement serrée dans ses bras, avant d'essayer de me faire dire d'autres mots, que je m'appliquai diligemment à reproduire. Lorsque je tentai de lui dire quelques mots en français et en anglais, elle me regarda bizarrement et s'empressa de babiller en retour en pensant que je venais juste d'assembler quelques syllabes aléatoires. Il fallut donc me rendre à l'évidence : la seule manière de communiquer serait en utilisant leur langage à eux.

Ainsi commença mon apprentissage de la langue elfique. Désespérée de pouvoir enfin mettre un terme à mon isolation linguistique, je me mis à travailler d'arrache-pied pour mémoriser le plus de mots possible : dès qu'il y avait un adulte à proximité, je lui désignais tous les objets que j'avais sous la main pour qu'il me les nomme. Mon vocabulaire commença à s'accroître, suffisamment pour « parler bébé » et commencer à faire quelques phrases simples. C'était déjà un gros progrès, et je commençai à me sentir un peu moins seule.

Les elfes se montrèrent très enthousiastes devant mes progrès ahurissants (en tout cas pour une enfant haute comme trois pommes) mais je pris la décision de ne pas trop frimer avec mon esprit d'adulte, histoire d'éviter de les effrayer. Une enfant qui parle comme femme adulte, ça risque d'être flippant… Et même si j'étais à présent rassurée quant à l'absence d'orphelinat dans mon avenir proche, mes origines n'appartenaient qu'à moi. Je me raccrochais aux souvenirs de mon ancienne vie comme à une bouée de sauvetage, un secret qui me rendait délicieusement spéciale et me permettait de m'assurer de n'avoir point perdu la boule.

Oh bien sûr, je donnais quand même probablement l'image d'une enfant surdouée. N'ayant jamais eu d'enfant, je n'étais pas exactement au point quant au rythme naturel de développement d'un gosse normal, d'où mes difficultés à tempérer correctement l'affichage de mes progrès.

Ça, et j'étais vraiment _très_ impatiente de grandir et d'avoir de nouveau des conversations d'adulte.

* * *

Mirië prit une grande inspiration, les yeux fixés sur la porte de bois ouvragé derrière laquelle se trouvait le souverain de la Forêt Noire.

Même si elle savait pertinemment que le roi attendait sa visite, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir terriblement nerveuse. Il avait été décidé que tous les ans, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de la petite Aldaiel, elle se ferait convoquer dans l'étude du roi Thranduil pour lui faire un rapport détaillé sur la croissance de sa protégée humaine. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle se tenait ainsi devant la porte délicatement gravée, et elle se sentait aussi mal à l'aise que les deux dernières années.

Elle lissa nerveusement les plis de sa longue robe de velours bleu ciel, puis cala Aldaiel contre sa hanche ; celle-ci, habituée à se faire transporter ainsi, passa ses deux petits bras autour de son cou. L'enfant avait bien grandi et possédait à présent l'esquisse d'une apparence étrange, avec ses oreilles rondes, ses cheveux bruns ondulés et ses yeux chatoyants. Physiquement, ses attributs la différenciaient des Elfes dont elle ne possèderait jamais la grâce, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Mirië. _C'est ce qui fait son charme_, pensa-t-elle en souriant à l'enfant dans ses bras, _une beauté unique et éphémère._

Éphémère, oui. La guérisseuse elfique se rembrunit aussitôt en songeant que cette petite fille allait vieillir et mourir d'ici moins d'un siècle. Même si le roi lui avait conseillé de ne pas trop s'attacher à la petite mortelle, Mirië ne pouvait s'empêcher de la considérer un peu comme sa fille. Ça lui brisait le cœur de regarder ce petit visage poupin tout en sachant qu'il serait creusé et ridé par l'âge d'ici peu de temps. _Encore plus de raison de profiter de chaque jour qui passe avec elle_.

- « Nous allons voir le roi Thranduil » dit-elle à la petite fille dans ses bras, qui la couvait d'un regard empli de curiosité. « Tu te souviens de lui ? »

- « Non, c'est quoi un roi ? Et c'est quoi un Thranduil ?»

- « Un roi celui qui veille sur nous et nous protège, et on lui obéit » répondit-elle avec hésitation. Ce n'était pas facile de décrire le concept de la royauté avec des mots simples. « Thranduil est le nom de notre roi. »

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans le regard d'Aldaiel, et elle hocha la tête en plissant son petit front. Elle murmura « roi » à mi-voix, comme pour s'habituer au mot, puis son expression concentrée se changea subitement en un sourire innocent. Mirië haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit pas de commentaire et toqua légèrement à la porte.

- « Entrez » fit une voix masculine.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, la guérisseuse eut la surprise de voir que le prince Legolas était présent aux côtés de son père, resplendissant comme à son habitude. Sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir un peu, elle s'inclina respectueusement en avant et posa Aldaiel au sol. Celle-ci imita maladroitement sa révérence, puis se mit à triturer nerveusement le col de sa petite robe jaune pâle.

- « Bonjour, Mirië. » dit le roi avec un signe de tête dans sa direction, faisant trembler les feuilles de sa couronne estivale. « Comment se déroule la croissance de ma pupille ? »

Mirië s'appliqua à ne pas trop fixer le prince, dont la beauté et la bravoure faisaient rêver la majorité des femmes Elfes de Mirkwood, et entama son récit en commençant par l'état de santé et la croissance d'Aldaiel. Malgré toutes les précautions des guérisseurs, c'était pour le moment impossible de l'empêcher de tomber malade au moins une fois par hiver. Elle partagea sa théorie comme quoi il s'agissait du processus naturel de croissance des Hommes, leur permettant de s'endurcir contre la maladie puisqu'ils ne jouissaient pas de l'immunité des Elfes.

- « Je pense qu'elle a raison, Père. » intervint le prince Legolas. « Aragorn m'a raconté qu'il a aussi été sujet aux maladies durant son enfance, et que le seigneur Elrond s'était résigné à devoir le faire soigner tous les hivers. »

- « C'est regrettable, mais dans ce cas nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de stocker suffisamment d'herbes médicinales pour les hivers à venir. Qu'avez-vous d'autre à raconter ? »

- « Aldaiel grandit à un rythme normal, comme vous pouvez le constater, et elle parle de mieux en mieux. Elle fait preuve d'une grande volonté d'apprendre et d'une ingéniosité peu commune pour une enfant si jeune. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser sans surveillance, car elle a appris toute seule à actionner les loquets et les poignées de portes. Si on place un objet à sa portée, elle sait d'instinct utiliser son environnement à son avantage pour le récupérer, sans qu'on ait besoin de rien lui enseigner. Il y a de nombreuse choses qu'elle a su faire naturellement sans nécessiter la moindre indication, comme manier des couverts et faire des nœuds. »

- « Voilà qui est de bonne augure si elle est effectivement le Gardien comme l'a prédit Mithrandir. A-t-elle montré des signes de capacités surhumaines ? »

- « Non, mon Seigneur, mais il est sans doute trop tôt pour que des pouvoirs se développent. En revanche, j'ai récemment remarqué quelque chose d'étrange concernant sa manière de s'exprimer. Ça ne ressemble pas à un défaut de prononciation, mais à un accent étranger.»

En entendant cela, le prince Legolas s'approcha de Mirië et d'Aldaiel, puis s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de cette dernière. La petite fille ouvrit de grands yeux curieux, et tendit une petite main vers son visage, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres du cercle ouvragé qui ornait son front, signe de son appartenance à la royauté. Il sourit et retira le bandeau pour le tendre à l'enfant.

- « Bonjour, jeune Dame. » dit-il en parlant doucement pour être sûr de se faire comprendre par la petite fille. « Je m'appelle Legolas. Peux-tu me dire quelques mots ? »

Aldaiel le fixa un moment d'un air surpris, puis sembla se reprendre tant bien que mal ; elle prit la fine couronne argentée et la regarda attentivement, la maniant avec grande précaution. Un sourire admiratif étira sa petite bouche rose.

- « Bonjour, Legolas. » murmura-t-elle en lui rendant l'objet. « Je suis Aldaiel. C'est quoi ça ? »

Mirië remarqua la surprise qui passa fugacement sur le beau visage du prince. Effectivement, même si l'enfant parlait plutôt bien le Sindarin, il y avait un accent dans sa manière de parler. Ce qui était très bizarre était que ce genre d'accent ne s'acquérait en général que pour une seconde langue, pas celle que l'on apprenait dès la naissance.

- « C'est une couronne » répondit-il en remettant le cercle sur son front. « Ça te plaît ?»

- « C'est joli. »

Aldaiel s'approcha alors de lui et passa ses bras autour de son coup, avant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds et de le regarder avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose de particulier. Comprenant ses intentions, Legolas l'entoura de ses bras et la souleva, gagnant ainsi un sourire satisfait de la part de sa charge.

- « Oh, votre Majesté » s'empressa de protester Mirië. « Si elle vous dérange, je peux la récupérer tout de suite. »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne me gêne nullement. »

- « Les jeunes enfants ont un pouvoir étonnant sur les adultes » intervint Thranduil, tout en lançant un regard amusé en direction son fils. « Ils peuvent nous plier à faire leurs quatre volontés avec une facilité déconcertante, n'est-ce pas ?»

Mirië se tut, tandis que le prince éclatait d'un rire clair. Elle était une véritable boule de nerf à l'idée d'être dans la même pièce que le roi et son fils, mais sa petite protégée ne partageait manifestement pas ses craintes puisqu'elle caressait à présent les cheveux soyeux du prince en lui demandant le mot pour leur couleur blonde. _Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je serais envieuse d'une petite fille humaine ?_

Aldaiel tapota l'épaule de sa monture d'une main et désigna la porte de l'autre.

- « On va jouer dehors ? »

Cette fois-ci, Mirië réagit au quart de tour et sa voix claqua.

- « Aldaiel ! Tu ne peux pas jouer avec le prince ! »

- « C'est quoi un prince ? » rétorqua la fillette, nullement impressionnée.

Une lueur de défi brilla un instant dans ses yeux ambrés, rapidement remplacée par une expression innocente. Mirië fronça les sourcils : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Aldaiel lui donnait l'impression troublante que son comportement enfantin n'était qu'une façade, et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Elle se promit d'en faire part au roi Thranduil dès qu'elle aurait l'occasion de lui parler loin des oreilles curieuse de la petite humaine.

- « Un prince est le fils d'un roi. » répondit patiemment Legolas. « Sais-tu ce qu'est un roi ? »

- « Oui. »

- « C'est bien. Maintenant allons jouer, d'accord ?»

La petite fille hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, et s'agita dans les bras du prince pour l'inciter à se presser. Legolas demanda congé à son père, qui le lui accorda aussitôt. Juste avant de passer la porte du bureau, cependant, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Mirië.

- « Désirez-vous vous joindre à nous ? »

Les joues en feu, la guérisseuse déclina l'offre à regret et les regarda partir tous les deux, sans doute en direction des jardins. Retenant un soupir à grand peine, elle referma la porte de l'étude et se tourna vers le roi Thranduil.

- « Y-avait-il autre chose dont vous vouliez me faire part ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- « Oui, le comportement d'Aldaiel me trouble beaucoup. Je pense qu'elle est en réalité beaucoup plus avancée qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. Parfois, j'ai même l'impression de discerner un esprit adulte derrière la façade de ses yeux d'enfant. »

Le roi fronça les sourcils, et s'absorba dans ses pensées. Mirië le regarda faire les cent pas, manifestement troublé par ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler. Elle-même arborait une expression grave et inquiète.

- « C'est un être unique, sa naissance très particulière a pu laisser des traces. Si elle a l'apparence d'une enfant humaine, cela ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elle en a l'esprit. Elle est une personne choisie par le destin, nous devons nous attendre à ce qu'elle soit différente. »

- « Je m'en remets à votre jugement » répondit la guérisseuse en inclinant la tête. « C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, mon Seigneur. »

- « Bien, vous pouvez vous retirer. Vous ramènerez l'enfant devant moi dans un an. »

Mirië fit une révérence, puis s'empressa de sortir de l'étude du roi pour retourner vers les quartiers des guérisseurs. Son esprit bouillonnait toujours d'inquiétude pour sa petite protégée, mais elle faisait confiance au roi : une enfant née d'un arbre était _forcément_ différente, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Tout en se hâtant vers son territoire, elle ne put résister à l'envie de passer par les jardins pour voir si l'offre du prince tenait toujours. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas se faire d'illusion puisque le prince Legolas n'était clairement pas intéressé par la perspective de se lier à qui que ce soit. De plus, elle l'avait souvent croisé lorsqu'il passait chez les guérisseurs en cas de blessure ou pour accompagner un de ses amis… Il l'aurait remarquée depuis longtemps si elle avait eu la moindre chance avec lui.

Tout de même, une invitation du prince à aller jouer dehors avec lui (et Aldaiel), c'était une occasion en or. Le genre à rendre jalouses toutes les colporteuses de ragots et à pouvoir passer quelques heures à se complaire dans une illusion dorée avec un Elfe de rêve.

_Bon alors, par où sont-ils partis ?_


	4. Des jeux et des leçons

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre du week end ! Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, favorites, et story alerts :D**  
**

Va savoir pourquoi, le Doc Manager mange quasiment tous mes points virgules quand je lui file un nouveau document, donc si vous voyez des tournures de phrases un peu étranges (où il devrait y avoir une pause et qu'il n'y en a pas), c'est probablement un point-virgule fantôme qui a échappé à ma vigilance. J'hésite à ré-éditer les chapitres précédents pour remettre les points-virgules manquants comme il faut...**  
**

En tout cas, bonne lecture et au week end prochain ! ;)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 3**

**Des jeux et des leçons**

- « Ici, ça ira ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Attention, je vais te poser par terre. Tu es prête ? »

La petite fille hocha la tête, et Legolas s'accroupit aussitôt avec grâce. Elle lâcha son cou et lui sourit timidement tandis qu'il se relevait pour l'observer à nouveau de toute sa hauteur. Il était vrai qu'elle avait bien grandi, et en si peu de temps ! Les Hommes se développaient bien plus vites que les Elfes – qui n'atteignaient pas l'âge adulte avant leur cinquantième hiver – et cela avait quelque chose de fascinant.

Il sourit en constatant que l'enfant qui avait si courageusement exigé du prince de la Forêt Noire qu'il l'emmène jouer dehors était maintenant en train de se trémousser d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Elle avait un visage potelé chargé des rondeurs de l'enfance, et ses cheveux n'arrivaient pas plus bas que le haut de ses épaules, faute de temps pour pousser un peu plus. Dans un effort pour la décrisper, Legolas posa une main sur la tête d'Aldaiel et ébouriffa sa petite tignasse ; le regard outré qu'elle lui jeta après avoir fait un bond en arrière faillit le faire éclater de rire.

- « Alors, à quoi veux-tu jouer, jeune Dame ? »

- « Euh… Cache-cache ? »

- « Très bien. Va donc te cacher pendant que je compte jusqu'à trente.»

Legolas se plaça face à un arbre pour lui montrer qu'il ne regardait pas, croisa les mains derrière son dos, puis commença à compter lentement à haute voix. Il pouvait entendre distinctement chaque pas d'Aldaiel, d'abord hésitants, puis de plus en plus rapides alors qu'elle se pressait pour trouver une cachette. Elle était très bruyante, pour une créature si petite.

- « Dix… Onze… Douze… »

Cela faisait de très nombreuses décennies qu'il n'avait plus joué dans les jardins du palais. À l'époque, il n'était qu'un jeune Elfe jouant avec ses parents, ou quelques amis de son âge ; l'expérience était certainement différente maintenant qu'il était adulte. En tout cas, c'était efficace pour lui changer les idées, d'autant plus qu'il se sentait un peu obligé de chercher à faire la connaissance de la petite protégée de Mirkwood et futur Gardien. _Si Père est son protecteur, j'imagine que je suis son parrain, puisque je lui ai donné son nom._

- « Quinze… Seize… Dix-Sept… »

Grâce à son ouïe fine, le prince savait précisément dans quelle direction se trouvait Aldaiel. Si elle avait été une Elfe, ça aurait ajouté un minimum de difficulté, mais là… Un sourire tordit le coin de ses lèvres quand il entendit plusieurs craquements sonores ainsi que le bruissement des feuilles d'un buisson à l'autre bout du jardin. _Ah, la grâce légendaire des Hommes !_

- « Vingt-et-un… Vingt-deux… Vingt-trois… »

Legolas s'interrompit en entendant un lourd bruit de chute, suivit d'un « Hmpf ! » puis de ce qui sembla être une bordée de jurons. Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'une langue qu'il n'avait jamais entendu ! Ce n'était pas la Langue Commune, et il n'y avait pas les tonalités rugueuses du langage Nain… Quand bien même, une enfant aussi jeune qu'Aldaiel n'était pas sensée pouvoir connaître une langue inconnue. _Et je doute que les guérisseurs se soient amusés à inventer un dialecte pour le lui enseigner._

- « Pas de triche ! » cria la petite voix aiguë de sa filleule.

L'esprit tournant à toute vitesse, Legolas reprit le compte là où il l'avait laissé. Il secoua la tête, désemparé : une petite fille ayant des difficultés à courir sans tomber pouvait-elle parler une langue mystérieuse ? _Peut-être qu'il s'agissait juste d'un amalgame de sons aléatoires puisqu'elle ne connaît pas de véritables jurons. C'est quand même étrange…_

- « Trente ! J'arrive ! »

À grandes enjambées souples, il commença à arpenter le jardin en appelant Aldaiel comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit précis où il pouvait la trouver. La piste qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle ne pouvait pas être plus évidente, même si elle se mettait à briller.

Une expression exagérément prédatrice sur le visage, Legolas passa devant la cachette de l'enfant tout en faisant mine de ne pas la remarquer, puis s'éloigna en s'appliquant à produire des bruits de pas distincts.

Il se glissa derrière un tronc épais, sauta lestement et grimpa sans un bruit. Le prince se déplaça ensuite à pas feutré sur une branche épaisse avant de bondir vers un autre arbre. Il retint son souffle et répéta silencieusement la manœuvre jusqu'à se trouver au-dessus de sa filleule. Elle avait retroussé le bas de sa robe sur ses genoux, prête à détaler au moindre bruit suspect, et se cachait tant bien que mal prêt d'un buisson de laurier blanc.

Legolas se laissa tomber derrière elle sans faire craquer la moindre brindille, puis se rapprocha doucement jusqu'à être dans son dos. Là, il posa les mains sur ses épaules tout en criant :

- « Bouh ! »

Aldaiel hurla en faisant volte-face, puis éclata de rire en se tenant le cœur. Legolas se joignit à son hilarité, avant de lui rappeler que c'était maintenant à lui d'aller se cacher.

- « Tu sais compter jusqu'à trente ? »

- « Bien sûr » répondit la fillette avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

Elle le contourna crânement et colla son front contre l'écorce de l'arbre d'où il avait sauté quelques instants plus tôt.

- « Un… Deux… Quatre… Trois… Six… »

Le prince de Mirkwood leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucune remarque : il laisserait l'éducation mathématique d'Aldaiel à son tuteur, lorsqu'elle serait assez âgée pour en avoir un. Doucement, il s'éloigna d'Aldaiel et entreprit de trouver un endroit où se cacher. Il opta finalement pour une cachette en hauteur et se percha sur une branche. S'il avait porté sa tunique de chasse verte et brune, il aurait pu se rendre quasiment invisible parmi les feuilles ; l'étoffe raffinée d'un vert pâle brodée d'or qu'il portait aujourd'hui, en revanche, ne lui permettrait pas de se camoufler efficacement, sans parler de sa couronne argentée. Ce n'était pas un mal, puisque son adversaire était une humaine de trois ans ; mieux valait être voyant s'il voulait lui donner une petite chance de parvenir à le débusquer.

- « J'arrive ! » annonça Aldaiel au bout d'un moment. Il fallait bien reconnaître que même si les nombres étaient dans le désordre, elle avait bel et bien compté jusqu'à trente.

Du haut de son perchoir, Legolas observa sa filleule dans ses recherches. Marchant au hasard, elle écarta les feuilles de quelques buissons, puis alla en zigzag d'arbre en arbre sans manquer de coller l'oreille au tronc de chacun. Interloqué, le prince n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions car elle venait d'arriver sous son arbre ; elle plaqua son oreille contre l'écorce, puis sourit et leva la tête vers lui.

- « Trouvé ! »

- « Comment as-tu fait ? »

Aldaiel pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant ses mots tandis que Legolas sautait souplement de la branche. Finalement, elle posa une petite main sur le tronc sombre de l'arbre.

- « Il me l'a dit. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix incertaine. « Mais c'est un secret, d'accord ? »

Le prince Elfe haussa les sourcils, mais ne fit pas de remarque et se contenta de hocher la tête. Avant qu'il ne puisse poser d'autre question à la fillette, cependant, une voix féminine retentit à l'entrée du jardin.

- « Votre Majesté ? Aldaiel ? »

- « On dirait que Mirië va nous rejoindre, finalement. » remarqua Legolas, avant de tendre une main vers Aldaiel. « Tu viens ? »

- « D'accord. »

Après cela, ils passèrent une après-midi agréable à jouer avec la fillette, même si Mirië ne parvint jamais à se défaire de sa gêne vis-à-vis du prince. Le soir venu, Aldaiel décréta qu'il était désormais son ami et ordonna de sa petite voix enfantine qu'ils joueraient encore ensembles, gagnant ainsi une tape derrière la tête de la part de sa gardienne et un sermon quant à l'attitude à adopter envers un prince.

Legolas assura qu'il n'y avait aucun mal, et promit même de revenir jouer avec Aldaiel de temps en temps, au grand embarras de Mirië. Ce n'était pas entièrement par pure bonté d'âme, toutefois : il était vraiment intrigué par la manière dont elle l'avait débusqué durant leur jeu ; il était évident que sa filleule était une enfant différente et il était curieux de découvrir à quel point.

* * *

_Trois ans plus tard._

- « Aldaiel, cesse de rêvasser ! »

Je sursautai violemment, abruptement réveillée par la voix irritée de Maître Lindil. Un gros pâté d'encre s'étalait au milieu de mon parchemin d'étude, rendant illisible les pâtes de mouches tremblotantes que je m'étais acharnée à y écrire sous la tutelle de mon professeur.

- « Est-ce que tu es fière de toi ?! Regarde un peu ce que tu as fait ! » gronda l'érudit Elfe. « Je devrais te faire écrire sur de l'argile, ça nous éviterait de gaspiller du bon papier ! »

Il s'empara de la feuille ruinée et sortit de la pièce pour aller la jeter et en chercher une autre. Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, je ne me privai pas pour lui tirer la langue.

J'avais six ans et, si je parlais désormais couramment l'elfique, mes leçons pour apprendre à lire et à écrire étaient un véritable calvaire. Lindil, un des érudits qui rôdaient en permanence dans la grande librairie, avait reçu la tâche de mon éducation il y a quelques mois... Et je crois bien que je venais d'arriver au bout de sa patience.

En même temps, les Elfes n'utilisaient pas le même alphabet que celui que je connaissais depuis toujours. Leurs lettres se ressemblaient toutes, composées de déliés et de jolies courbes qui évoquaient plus des dessins que de véritables caractères. Et il y avait plusieurs langues elfiques, en plus ! Entre le Sindarin, le Quenya et le Noldorin, j'en perdais mon latin.

Au vu de ma grande avance par rapport aux humains normaux, tout le monde – moi y comprit, ayant déjà appris à lire et écrire auparavant – s'attendait à ce que je maîtrise la lecture et l'écriture en un temps record. C'est pourquoi, malgré mon jeune âge, Lindil avait commencé à m'enseigner non seulement l'alphabet elfique, mais aussi celui d'une langue qu'ils appelaient la Langue Commune et qu'il me serait apparemment vital de connaître, n'étant pas une Elfe.

Mon pauvre cerveau malmené…

Faire semblant d'être une enfant prodige en montrant des trucs que je connaissais déjà, rien de plus simple ! Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'apprendre une tonne de nouvelles choses à la fois, j'étais aussi perdue que n'importe quelle autre personne. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir avoir l'air d'un petit génie, tiens…

Maître Lindil revint dans la pièce et posa un large morceau de papier vierge sur mon bureau. Retenant un soupir excédé, je trempai à nouveau ma plume – une vraie plume d'oiseau, soit-dit en passant – dans l'encrier et grattai le parchemin en imaginant mille morts atroce pour mon maître d'école.

Lindil était incroyablement beau, comme tous les spécimens de son espèce. Il avait un visage étroit, plutôt austère, et portait ses cheveux cuivrés fermement attachés en un catogan derrière la nuque pour ne pas l'embêter durant ses lectures. Il était l'austérité incarnée : les seules fois où je le voyais sourire étaient quand Mirië venait me chercher après mes leçons. C'était adorable de voir la manière dont il semblait alors prendre vie, l'œil vif et les joues soudainement rosies, alors qu'il se mettait en quatre pour lui offrir un thé et faire durer la conversation aussi longtemps que possible. Disparu l'érudit sévère, place au grand timide maladroit !

S'il ne risquait pas de faire ma vie un enfer, je crois que je prendrais un malin plaisir à le taquiner sur son attraction évidente pour ma gardienne. Ah, les possibilités de chantage… Mais bon, ça ne m'avancerait sans doute à rien, si ce n'est à me faire un ennemi. Alors qu'en favorisant leur rapprochement, je pourrais gagner un beau-père très cultivé _et_ un tuteur un peu plus indulgent ! Quel plan merveilleux !

- « Concentre-toi un peu et trace ces lettres correctement ! » aboya l'amoureux transi, me faisant aussitôt reconsidérer mes plans de jouer à Cupidon. Cet Elfe ne savait vraiment pas s'y prendre avec les jeunes enfants, et je serais probablement traumatisée si j'avais effectivement l'esprit d'une gamine de six ans.

Sachant par expérience que les Elfes avaient l'ouïe extrêmement fine et n'appréciaient pas trop qu'on grommelle des grossièretés à mi-voix derrière leur dos, je me contentai de grincer des dents. Encore quelques années à patienter et je serais suffisamment grande pour Un : pouvoir prendre à nouveau des décisions concernant ma vie, et Deux : avoir des réponses à mes questions. La principale étant, encore et toujours : _bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?!_

J'avais bien essayé d'aborder la question avec Mirië une ou deux fois, en tentant l'approche « Est-ce que j'ai un papa et une maman ? Non ? Alors je viens d'où ? ». Tout ce que j'avais eu en retour était un vague « Je t'expliquerais quand tu seras plus grande ». Je passais donc mon temps à échafauder des hypothèses plus ou moins tordues pour ne pas trop penser à mon ancienne vie, ainsi que la famille et les amis que j'avais laissé derrière moi. Si je m'étais finalement résignée à ne plus jamais les revoir, il était hors de question que j'abandonne ma soif de réponses. Pratiquement _tout_ prêtait à confusion, dans ma nouvelle vie en tant qu'Aldaiel !

J'étais la seule humaine dans une cité elfique où il n'y avait ni enfants, ni personnes âgées, pourquoi ? Mystère.

Les Elfes qui s'occupaient de moi me regardaient régulièrement avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose d'extraordinaire, pourquoi ? Aucune idée.

J'étais la protégée d'un roi distant qui ne daignait me faire profiter de sa présence qu'une fois par an pour s'enquérir de mon éducation, et pourquoi ça ? Va savoir.

Mais surtout, énigme suprême, pourquoi il y avait-il un prince elfique blond et terriblement doué à l'arc nommé Legolas ? _Legolas_ ! Même sans avoir lu les livres ni regardé les films du _Seigneur des Anneaux_, je reconnaissais son nom !

La première fois que je l'avais rencontré, trois ans plus tôt, je n'en avais pas cru mes oreilles. C'était une grosse coïncidence, tout de même ! Dans le doute, et parce qu'il avait l'air vraiment gentil, j'avais insisté pour jouer avec lui dans l'espoir de le connaître un peu mieux et voir s'il correspondait à l'archétype du beau prince elfique qui faisait rêver toutes les adolescentes de ma vie précédente (dont ma nièce Charlène, quinze ans, qui m'avait bassinée à son sujet de longues heures durant). Même si l'idée d'être tombée dans l'univers d'un livre populaire était très tirée par les cheveux, elle ne l'était après tout pas beaucoup plus que mes autres hypothèses concernant mon étrange réincarnation ; je l'avais donc gardée dans un coin de mon esprit en attendant confirmation.

Depuis cette après-midi passée à jouer à cache-cache dans les jardins avec Legolas trois ans plus tôt, après lui avoir avoué que j'entendais les arbres, j'avais entrepris de me lier d'amitié avec lui (dans la mesure où un prince Elfe pouvait être _vraiment_ ami avec une gamine de mon « âge »).

Mon raisonnement était simple : s'il s'agissait réellement du personnage culte de la célèbre trilogie (dont je ne connaissais, hélas, que quelques grandes lignes), mieux valait être de son côté pour voir ce qui aller se passer ; sinon, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal d'avoir un prince dans ses connaissances en cas de besoin. À cela s'ajoutait le fait qu'il était un Elfe très gentil au caractère rieur et patient, qui n'avait montré aucune réserve à me prendre sous son aile lorsque j'avais manifesté de l'attachement envers lui. Je l'aimais bien.

De temps en temps, j'allais donc l'observer – perdue parmi un groupe de femmes elfiques qui soupiraient après lui – tandis qu'il s'exerçait au tir à l'arc et au combat au corps à corps il était incroyablement doué, c'était à se demander s'il n'était pas né avec un arc entre les mains. Lorsqu'il avait du temps après son entraînement (ce qui était très rare), Legolas m'emmenait parfois en balade dans la forêt et m'apprenait les noms des arbres et de diverses plantes.

Il m'apprenait aussi à écouter les arbres, et me révéla un jour qu'il s'agissait d'une chose que seuls les Elfes savaient faire en raison de leur sensibilité à la Nature. Étrangement, il n'était même pas tellement surpris que je puisse le faire aussi, alors que ça ne faisait qu'ajouter à mes interrogations. J'imaginai donc que les Elfes déteignaient sur les gens non-elfiques qui vivaient chez eux, et qu'ils y étaient habitués.

Ils étaient quand même bien étranges, ces zigotos elfiques. Ils n'étaient jamais pressés, se ne privaient pas pour tout remettre au lendemain et étaient souvent dans la Lune. De temps en temps, ils se mettaient même spontanément à chanter, si bien qu'il m'arrivait parfois de me demander si je n'avais pas plutôt atterri dans un Disney… Et, chose surprenante que je n'avais appris que la nuit dernière, ils dormaient avec leurs yeux ouverts !

J'avais découvert ça en me glissant dans les quartiers de Mirië, espérant profiter de mon apparence d'enfant pour pouvoir impunément me blottir contre elle après un cauchemar horrible. Je l'avais alors découverte immobile sur son lit, ses yeux grand ouvert fixant le plafond d'un regard vide. Passé le moment de panique initial, où je l'avais brutalement réveillée en essayant de lui faire un massage cardiaque, elle m'avait expliqué que les Elfes gardaient leurs yeux ouverts pour dormir et avait accepté de me laisser terminer la nuit avec elle.

Mirië m'avait ensuite demandé de lui raconter mon cauchemar et, ne trouvant aucun mot elfique pour décrire un tueur en série psychopathe cannibale déguisé en clown qui me poursuivait en se cachant dans les ombres d'une ville aux rues étroites, j'avais opté pour lui faire résumé parlant d'un être maléfique entouré de ténèbres qui cherchait à me faire du mal. C'était suffisamment proche, et ça collait dans mon vocabulaire encore un peu limité.

Au lieu de compatir à mi-voix, en revanche, ma gardienne avait ouvert des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et m'avait serré fort dans ses bras en me répétant que tout irait bien. Je n'avais franchement pas compris pourquoi elle était si troublée : _évidemment_ que tout irait bien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar dû aux trop nombreux films d'horreur que j'avais regardé dans mon ancienne vie…

Un léger toc à la porte interrompit mes pensées, et je lâchai aussitôt ma plume. Ce bruit, je le connaissais bien. C'était le son de la délivrance, celui que j'attendais tous les jours avec impatience depuis que Lindil était mon tuteur. C'était Mirië qui venait me chercher pour me raccompagner dans mes quartiers ! Ô joie ! Ô liberté !

Des pensées similaires défilèrent probablement dans la tête de Lindil, puisqu'il se leva avec une vitesse impressionnante pour aller ouvrir la porte, les bras ouverts et la bouche en cœur. Dommage pour lui, ce n'était pas ma jolie gardienne qui lui fit face mais un Elfe que je ne connaissais pas. Il s'agissait d'un soldat haut gradé, si l'on en croyait son uniforme sophistiqué. Le guerrier haussa un sourcil amusé devant la déconfiture évidente de Lindil, avant que celui-ci ne se reprenne il le salua poliment et l'invita à entrer.

L'Elfe entra d'un air assuré, glissant sur le sol avec une démarche presque féline. Il avait un teint doré, le visage figé dans une expression sereine et encadré par des cheveux blonds sombres tressés d'une manière similaire à ceux de Legolas et des autres guerriers. Ses yeux gris balayèrent la pièce avec attention, s'arrêtant sur les hautes étagères remplies de livres, le mobilier délicatement sculpté et les tapisseries représentants divers faits historiques, avant de se poser finalement sur moi.

- « Je suis Aënor, le maître d'arme du palais » annonça-t-il d'une voix profonde. « Le roi m'a confié la responsabilité de superviser ta formation au combat à partir de maintenant, Aldaiel. Suis-moi. »

Il se retourna aussitôt, sa cape sombre voletant derrière lui, et sortit sans regarder si je le suivais ou non. Ébahie, je restai coite durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un Lindil dépité me secoue pour m'envoyer à sa suite. Je soulevai alors mes jupes et courus à la poursuite du maître d'arme aussi vite que mes petites jambes pouvaient le supporter.

Tout en sprintant du mieux que je pouvais, je me promis de chercher Legolas le soir-même et de lui demander pourquoi diable son père avait jugé utile de me faire apprendre les arts du combat. De ce que j'avais pu voir jusqu'à présent, la société elfique était plutôt dans le genre machiste, si bien que je m'étais déjà préparée à brûler mes soutiens-gorge – ou quoi que ce soit qui faisait office de soutien-gorge dans ce monde – lorsque je serais suffisamment âgée pour en porter (et me révolter). Les femmes ne combattaient pas, d'après ce que j'avais pu observer, alors _pourquoi moi_ ?

C'était une question que je m'étais souvent posée, ces six dernières années…

Lorsque je parvins enfin à rattraper Aënor, il ne ralentit pas pour autant et je dus le suivre jusqu'à l'armurerie, dans les quartiers des guerriers. Nous croisâmes de nombreux Elfes en train de se battre avec diverses armes dans de grandes salles d'entraînement. Dès que j'en voyais un torse-nu, il me fallait alors faire des efforts gigantesques pour détourner le regard ; ils étaient tous ridiculement sexy.

Je frissonnai en songeant au moment où j'atteindrais à nouveau la puberté, quand mes hormones frapperaient de plein fouet. Ce serait déjà suffisamment pesant de regarder à nouveau mon corps se transformer de manière désordonnée en une chrysalide boutonneuse et poilue aux cheveux gras ; cette fois-ci, j'allais en plus être entourée par des êtres tous plus beaux les uns que les autres pendant que je me métamorphoserais en un vilain petit canard. Je pouvais d'ores et déjà imaginer la chute vertigineuse de ma confiance en moi…

Aënor s'arrêta d'un coup ; emportée dans mon élan, je ne pus éviter la collision avec ses jambes et tombait lourdement sur mes fesses. Le maître d'arme se pencha sur moi avant de m'attraper par les épaules pour me remettre debout. Il m'observa des pieds à la tête d'un œil perçant.

- « Tous les jours après tes leçons avec Lindil, tu iras te changer dans des vêtements adaptés et puis te me rejoindras ici, c'est compris ? »

Machinalement, je levai la main pour poser une question comme une enfant à l'école, et il haussa un sourcil confus. Je me rappelai alors brutalement que je m'adressai à un Elfe dans un monde étranger et bizarre, et non à un professeur ; une puissante vague de nostalgie m'envahit, mais je me forçai à la refouler. Maître Lindil avait fait la même tête la première fois que j'avais voulu lui poser une question de cette manière et je m'étais promis de ne plus le faire, mais certaines habitudes ont la peau dure… Je changeai donc rapidement le mouvement pour faire comme si j'avais voulu me gratter la tête, en espérant avoir l'air crédible.

- « Je n'ai que des robes. »

- « Évidemment » soupira Aënor. « Je demanderais ce soir que soient cousus des vêtements d'entraînement à ta taille. En attendant, nous ferons des leçons théoriques pour commencer en douceur. As-tu des questions ?»

- « Je croyais que les filles ne pouvaient pas se battre ? »

- « Eh bien toi tu peux. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, petite. »

- « Pourquoi ? » insistai-je, même si je me doutais que taper sur les nerfs de mon nouveau professeur ne m'avancerait probablement pas à grand-chose.

Aënor leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas. Il m'emmena plutôt dans la pièce adjacente. Je restai bouche bée en découvrant son contenu : de larges râteliers d'armes étaient remplis d'objet magnifiques (et très pointus), des arcs superbes étaient accrochés au mur, à côtés de lances, d'épées, de dagues de toutes les tailles et même de hallebardes ! Il y avait des armes dont j'ignorais le nom, d'autres comme des masses, des fléaux et même des haches, qu'il était difficile d'imaginer maniées par des Elfes délicats.

- « Bien, nous allons commencer par t'apprendre le nom et la fonction de toutes ces armes… »

* * *

Lindil reboucha le petit encrier et le rangea dans une armoire avec sa réserve d'encre. Il prit le parchemin sur lequel sa jeune élève avait tout juste commencé à écrire lorsque le maître d'armes était venu la chercher ; il remarqua une légère amélioration dans le tracé des lettres. Encore heureux, depuis le temps qu'il s'échinait à faire rentrer l'alphabet dans sa petite tête de mule !

Il secoua la tête avec désapprobation en examinant les caractères tremblotants. Il y avait des petits pâtés d'encre tous les deux mots, quand ils n'étaient pas bourrés de fautes d'orthographe parce qu'Aldaiel confondait encore les lettres. C'était tout de même surprenant : on lui avait largement vanté les mérites de la pupille du roi et de ses progrès énormes, et pourtant elle avait vraiment beaucoup de difficultés avec ses leçons. Lindil rangea le parchemin en soupirant ; peut-être que la faute était aussi la sienne, car il ne devrait pas perdre patience ainsi avec la fillette. C'était juste tellement éprouvant de la voir écorcher la belle langue elfique comme ça !

_Ce n'est qu'une mortelle_, songea-t-il en refermant lentement le placard, les épaules affaissées. _Je ne devrais pas en attendre autant que s'il s'agissait d'une Elfe._ L'érudit s'absorba dans la contemplation de sa tapisserie favorite, représentant une des grandes batailles du Premier Âge. Dès qu'il se sentait troublé, il lui suffisait d'étudier un écrit ancien, une fresque ou quoique ce soit qui raconte une histoire pour retrouver sa sérénité.

- « Maître Lindil ? »

Lindil sursauta et se retourna brusquement en entendant la douce voix de Mirië. Là, dans l'encadrement de la porte restée ouverte, se tenait l'élue de son cœur. Elle portait une robe simple de la couleur bleu qu'elle affectionnait tant, assortie à ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une natte lâche derrière sa nuque, mais quelques mèches s'échappaient de chaque côté de son visage ; subitement tenté de glisser ses mains sur les joues roses de la guérisseuse pour replacer les mèches derrière ses oreilles pointues, Lindil carra les épaules et s'inclina gracieusement avant de croiser les mains derrière son dos.

- « Bonjour, Dame Mirië » dit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas trop rougir. « Votre beauté éclaire ma journée. »

Mirië sourit et accepta le compliment d'un signe de tête, puis son front adorable se plissa d'inquiétude.

- « Aldaiel n'est pas avec vous ? »

- « Maître Aënor est venu la chercher il y a quelques minutes pour lui donner sa première leçon dans les arts du combat. »

- « Le roi a vraiment agi vite » murmura-t-elle dans un soupir de soulagement.

- « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

- « Cette nuit, Aldaiel est venue me réveiller dans un grand état de panique. Elle m'a rapporté avoir vu une entité maléfique entourée de ténèbres qui la poursuivait dans ses rêves… J'en ai fait part au roi Thranduil dès que j'ai pu, et il a jugé préférable d'entamer sa préparation au combat plus tôt que prévu. »

Lindil fronça les sourcils. Il était vrai qu'Aldaiel était le Gardien, et ce cauchemar (sans doute une première manifestation de ses pouvoirs) signifiait sûrement que Sauron savait où elle se trouvait. La situation était grave : le Gardien n'était encore qu'un enfant vulnérable et sans défense ; si elle venait à périr avant d'avoir pu accomplir sa destinée, alors tout espoir serait définitivement perdu.

- « Ne craignez rien, ma Dame. Maître Aënor est un guerrier accompli et formera convenablement Aldaiel, j'en suis persuadé. »

Mirië soupira, puis reprit contenance et lui adressa un sourire plein de gratitude qui fit naître une centaine de papillons dans son ventre.

- « Il est vrai qu'Aënor est un combattant valeureux et sans égal. » murmura-t-elle en rougissant un peu. « Cela fait de nombreuses années que je n'ai plus eu à panser ses blessures, et je me réjouis d'avoir à nouveau l'occasion de lui parler. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Maître Lindil, je vais me rendre à l'armurerie pour m'enquérir de l'heure à laquelle je dois aller chercher Aldaiel. »

Le cœur de Lindil se glaça en voyant la légère rougeur qui avait envahi les joues de l'Elfe de ses rêves. Elle avait eu l'occasion de s'occuper d'Aënor par le passé, de s'occuper de lui quand il était vulnérable et de le remettre sur pied ; ce genre de choses créait indubitablement des liens. Mais il ne pouvait pas la regarder tourner son si beau regard vers un autre, il ne le supporterait pas !

Impulsivement, il s'avança vers elle et lui tendit son bras, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- « Permettez-moi de vous escorter, ma Dame. »

Mirië haussa les sourcils, mais sourit et posa obligeamment sa main sur la sienne, manquant de le faire défaillir. Lindil observa du coin de l'œil les doigts fins de la guérisseuse, si habiles pour recoudre les plaies et soulager les maux. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour avoir le courage de les saisir dans les siens pour y poser un baiser !

Ensemble, ils se mirent en route pour l'armurerie à pas lents, devisant gaiement sans s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Lindil se prit à espérer que ce moment ne se terminerait jamais, mais leur destination se rapprocha bien trop vite.

En approchant des quartiers des combattants, il devint douloureusement évident que les guerriers avaient l'air plus bien désirables dans leurs tenues d'entraînement et leurs uniformes, à rouler des muscles en s'exerçant, qu'un érudit dont l'activité la plus éprouvante était de porter de lourds volumes. Comparé à eux, Lindil se sentit frêle et minable, mais refusa tout de même de se laisser abattre. Carrant la mâchoire et regardant droit devant lui, il resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur le bras de Mirië et la guida jusque dans les grandes salles d'entraînement à la recherche d'Aënor. Son intention était de donner l'image d'un couple au premier abord même s'ils ne l'étaient pas réellement, en espérant que ça serait suffisant pour ne pas donner d'idées au maître d'armes.

_Oh, Valars, donnez-moi le courage de lui faire la cour avant que son cœur ne s'envole vers lui !_


	5. Crise de la quarantaine

Hello ! Voici le chapitre de la semaine, celui-là m'a donné du fil à retordre à écrire, j'ai bien cru que je ne le terminerais pas avant la fin du week end :p**  
**

Merci à tous les reviewers, bonne lecture et au week-end prochain !

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 4**

**Crise de la quarantaine**

Lorsque j'atteignis ma dixième année, mon masque commença à se fissurer.

J'avais plus de quarante ans mais mon corps n'était même pas encore pubère. En dix ans, je m'étais appliquée à donner l'image d'un enfant douée mais sans plus, m'étais acharnée à apprendre ce dont j'avais besoin pour fonctionner dans ce nouveau monde. Sans jamais cesser de manipuler et de calculer, je m'étais cachée derrière un rôle et accrochée de toutes mes forces au secret de mes origines.

J'étais seule, étrangère sur une terre étrange.

Cette réalisation me fit un sacré choc. Dix années de frustrations et de mensonges se mirent à peser lourdement sur mes épaules et je m'enfonçai dans une humeur sombre, frôlant la dépression. Après avoir longtemps été obsédée par l'idée de faire semblant d'être normale en attendant d'avoir des réponses à mes questions, je commençai à douter de tout, même de ma santé mentale. Étais-je réellement une femme réincarnée d'un autre monde dépourvu d'Elfes ? Et si je possédais en réalité une imagination extraordinaire, couplée à un esprit dérangé à la manière des savants fous ?

Il me fallait alors faire des efforts pour me rappeler qu'un esprit d'enfant ne pouvait pas inventer tout un monde, avec son Histoire, ses guerres, ses langues et ses cultures. Je parlais couramment le français et l'anglais, et je ne pouvais pas avoir inventé ces langues dès le berceau.

Parfois, j'en venais aussi à douter de mon identité. Qui étais-je devenu ? Qui était Aldaiel, mis à part une petite fille bizarre et manipulatrice qui vivait parmi les Elfes ? Et parmi ceux-ci, lesquels me connaissaient vraiment ?

Aucun. Parce-que je n'avais laissé personne voir ce qui se cachait derrière ma carapace, pas même Mirië qui était pour moi l'équivalent d'une mère, pas même Legolas qui était ce que j'avais de plus proche d'un ami.

Dix ans, _une décennie_ s'était écoulée sans que je ne me sente réellement proche de personne dans mon entourage. Mon secret, mon précieux secret que je revêtais comme une armure pour pouvoir ressasser de vieux souvenirs d'une autre vie, ne faisait pas que me rendre spéciale ; il m'isolait.

Retranchée dans mes souvenirs et ma culture d'origine, je n'avais toujours fait que poser un regard détaché sur le monde qui était à présent le mien. J'avais ri et joué avec les adultes qui s'occupaient de moi, j'avais écouté avec attention les enseignements de mes professeurs ; je n'avais jamais parlé. Tout du moins, pas réellement.

Mirië, Legolas, Lindil, Aënor et les autres, aucun des Elfes que je fréquentais ne me connaissait vraiment. Moi non plus, je ne les connaissais pas : après tout, qui est-ce qui peut se livrer à une personne qui refuse d'en faire de même ? Bien évidemment, ils ne me feraient jamais profiter d'une véritable conversation tant qu'ils penseraient que je n'étais qu'une gamine de dix ans, mais à qui la faute ? En me cachant derrière le masque de quelqu'un que je n'étais pas, je m'étais distancée des personnes qui auraient pu devenir de chers amis.

Quand je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais isolée – et que c'était totalement ma faute – je décidai qu'il était temps d'agir.

Puisque je ne me sentais certainement pas à l'aise à l'idée de laisser tomber d'un coup ma carapace et d'annoncer mon secret à qui voulait l'entendre, tout en révélant que je mentais à tout mon entourage depuis dix ans, je préférais l'idée d'y aller à petit pas. J'allais donc poser des questions aux adultes pour chercher à les connaître réellement, tout abandonnant doucement mon masque.

Je commençai par rechercher Legolas plus souvent et, au lieu de l'écouter parler et de jouer comme à mon habitude, de lui demander des petites choses sur son âge, ses amis, ses parents, sa vie de prince. Il évita la majorité de mes questions, ne voulant évidemment pas se confier à une gamine de dix ans, mais me raconta avec enthousiasme des anecdotes de son enfance. Rien qu'avec ça, je me sentis un peu plus proche de lui. C'était un bon début.

Mirië me parla joyeusement de sa vocation de guérisseuse, et me promis même de commencer à m'enseigner quelques trucs. Maître Lindil refusa de répondre à toute question personnelle mais ne se priva pas pour m'ensevelir sous des discours concernant l'Histoire des Elfes. Pour me venger, je sortis alors un des atouts que j'avais conservé dans ma manche pour m'amuser à ses dépens : je lui demandai comment on faisait les bébés.

Le pauvre Elfe rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles et se mit à bégayer – c'était bien la première fois que je voyais un Elfe perdre ainsi ses moyens– à propos d'un monsieur Elfe et d'une madame Elfe ; il secoua la tête, bien trop embarrassé, et fini par aboyer que je devais poser la question à Mirië au lieu de l'embêter avec des choses qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ses leçons. Il me suffit alors de lui demander s'il comptait avoir un bébé avec elle pour me faire expulser de son étude et profiter ainsi joyeusement d'une heure tranquille avant ma leçon de combat. Pauvre Lindil, c'était vraiment trop facile de le mener par le bout du nez… Pas étonnant que ma gardienne fasse plutôt les yeux doux à Maître Aënor.

Celui-ci me conta avec plaisir des histoires de guerre terrible et de lutte contre les ténèbres, me parla de l'époque où la Forêt Noire n'était pas encore sombre et dangereuse, lorsque le prince était un petit Elfe qui avait bien du mal à tendre la corde d'un arc. Ça, j'avais bien des difficultés à l'imaginer. J'aimais bien Aënor : il était dur, mais très pédagogue ; il cachait une gentillesse énorme sous ses abords de maître sévère. Mon professeur de combat me poussait à dépasser mes limites, mais savait toujours exactement quand je n'en pouvais plus.

Quand on le voyait manier une arme, c'était franchement difficile de ne pas se sentir hypnotisé par le ballet de ses mouvements : il ne gaspillait jamais un geste et frappait avec une efficacité redoutable. Depuis quatre ans qu'il m'enseignait patiemment les bases de cette danse mortelle, j'avais acquis un intérêt croissant pour les exercices physiques et le maniement des armes. Le fait de posséder un corps bien plus léger que lorsque j'étais une adulte rouillée m'aidait à gagner en vitesse, même si je manquais encore singulièrement de muscle.

En plus d'avoir un plus grand nombre de conversations, je cessai graduellement de masquer une bonne partie de mes connaissances. Du jour au lendemain, j'arrêtai de faire semblant d'avoir du mal à manier correctement mes couverts et me laissai aller à fredonner des airs de quelques chansons dont je me souvenais, qui me rappelaient une autre vie. Je dessinai même des plans simplifiés d'après ce que je me rappelai du fonctionnement d'une bicyclette et proposai l'idée à Legolas, qui me félicita pour mon ingéniosité avec de grands yeux surpris.

Dès qu'on me demandait comment je savais quelque chose, je me contentai juste de secouer la tête et de répondre avec un « Je le sais » mystérieux.

Mieux valait attendre d'avoir bien préparé le terrain avant d'envisager de lâcher ma bombe…

* * *

_Shtank !_

Les deux bâtons s'entrechoquèrent avec un bruit sourd. Le maître et l'élève forcèrent, chacun cherchant à faire ployer l'autre, puis le bâton de l'élève se mit très rapidement à trembler de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'elle perdait du terrain. La pression monta, puis l'enfant céda brusquement en faisant un bond en arrière, espérant de toute évidence reprendre son élan afin de tenter une autre approche. Le maître d'armes, fort de plusieurs siècles d'expériences et d'un avantage de taille non négligeable, fit tournoyer son arme d'un geste leste et cueillit sa jeune élève derrière les genoux. Elle tomba sur les fesses avec un glapissement de surprise.

Plus loin dans la grande salle d'entraînement, deux silhouettes observaient la leçon avec discrétion. Un Elfe et un Homme, l'un blond et pâle, l'autre brun et tanné ; un prince et un Rôdeur.

- « Voici donc le Gardien, dont le destin est mêlé au mien… » murmura pensivement Aragorn. « Elle est si jeune ! »

- « Tu es pourtant bien placé pour savoir que les Hommes grandissent vite, mon ami. » répliqua Legolas avec un sourire en coin. « Aldaiel est une enfant particulière : observe son regard et tu y verras une gravité digne d'un adulte, et non d'une petite humaine de dix ans. »

Aragorn reporta son attention sur la fillette. Elle possédait l'allure dégingandée d'un jeune chiot maladroit. Plutôt frêle, comme tous les enfants qui poussaient par à-coups, elle maniait son bâton avec la dextérité d'un débutant même si ses réflexes n'étaient pas mauvais ; jusque-là, rien d'exceptionnel. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique souple de tissu blanc ainsi que des chausses grises suffisamment amples pour faciliter ses mouvements : s'il n'y avait ses cheveux rassemblés en une natte battant l'air dans son dos, on aurait pu aisément la prendre pour un garçon. Elle était essoufflée et une fine pellicule de sueur faisait briller son front.

- « Maître Aënor est celui qui m'a formé au combat » commenta Legolas, alors que le maître d'armes démontrait un enchaînement sous le regard attentif de sa jeune élève. « C'est un professeur sévère mais très efficace, même si son sens de l'humour est parfois un peu étrange. »

Comme pour souligner les propos du prince, Aënor choisit ce moment pour faire un croc-en-jambe à la fillette tandis qu'elle s'essayait au nouvel enchaînement. Celle-ci s'étala de tout son long et fusilla son tuteur du regard ; sans parvenir à dissimuler son amusement, le maître d'armes se pencha pour tapoter le front d'Aldaiel d'une pichenette, avant de lui répéter qu'elle devait maintenir une vigilance constante.

La petite fille roula des yeux excédés et se remit sur pied sans commentaire, sans plus quitter son professeur du regard. Aragorn l'observa attentivement, intrigué de constater qu'elle arborait maintenant une expression neutre et concentrée, mais que dans ses yeux ambrés brillait une lueur calculatrice. Cela n'avait rien du visage boudeur d'une gamine, certes, mais de là à dire qu'elle avait les yeux d'une adulte...

Aldaiel exécuta les premiers mouvements de l'exercice avec application ; son bâton siffla dans l'air alors qu'elle combattait un ennemi imaginaire. _Hum, ça manque de force et de précision_, remarqua le Rôdeur, _mais elle n'a pas l'air de se concentrer totalement sur l'enchaînement_. Effectivement, ses mouvements perdirent rapidement en efficacité et Aënor fronça les sourcils, avant de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air excédé. Profitant de ce bref moment d'inattention, Aldaiel se détendit comme un ressort et tenta de faucher les jambes de son professeur.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas une enfant de dix ans qui allait pouvoir vaincre un maître d'arme elfiques aussi expérimenté que Maître Aënor : il para le coup avec aisance et la félicita pour son audace… Avant de lui ordonner de refaire l'exercice cinquante fois de suite en punition pour son insolence.

- « Cela fait à présent quatre hivers qu'Aldaiel est sous la tutelle de Maître Aënor » remarqua Legolas avec un rire, « et si elle faisait preuve d'autant d'acharnement dans ses études qu'elle n'en met pour lui rendre chacun de ses crochepieds, elle serait une érudite confirmée depuis longtemps. »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice, sachant très bien qu'ils n'étaient aucunement en position de critiquer le peu d'intérêt du Gardien pour les leçons théoriques. L'un comme l'autre avaient été du même acabit dans leur jeunesse, même si celle du prince de la Forêt Noire remontait à beaucoup, beaucoup plus longtemps. Aragorn examina pensivement la fillette qui exécutait rageusement ses mouvements. Durant un instant, il crut voir une femme adulte mais de taille réduite, avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une enfant.

- « Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mon ami. Ses yeux et son attitude démentent son âge, c'est certain. Cependant, bien que je sois curieux de voir quel genre de femme elle deviendra, je dois bien avouer que je ne suis pas pressé de voir Aldaiel atteindre l'âge adulte. »

- « Sa croissance est un rappel du temps qu'il nous reste avant que la guerre soit sur nous. » soupira le prince. « Mais n'oublions pas que sa seule présence est un signe d'espoir pour les épreuves à venir. »

Le Rôdeur ne répondit pas et se perdit dans ses réflexions. La responsabilité du trône de Gondor pesait sur ses épaules depuis sa plus tendre enfance, tout comme la faiblesse de son ancêtre Isildur. Cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'il arpentait le monde, à la fois effrayé par sa pesante destinée et désireux de l'accomplir pour pouvoir enfin gagner la main de son unique amour, l'Étoile du Soir… Et voilà que le Gardien était arrivé et se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, une petite femelle ignorante de ce qui l'attendait et qui avait encore un long chemin à faire avant de pouvoir le couronner comme l'annonçait la prophétie.

En l'observant, si petite et possédant pourtant un regard grave, Aragorn ressentit un étrange mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension. Un compte à rebours avait commencé à la naissance de l'enfant ; les évènements menant soit à la défaite de Sauron, soit à la dominance des Ténèbres sur le monde, étaient en marche. Déjà, Gandalf et lui traquaient Gollum depuis de nombreux mois en espérant pouvoir l'interroger au sujet de l'Anneau Unique, mais la créature échappait si bien à leur vigilance qu'il pourrait bien se dérouler plusieurs années avant qu'ils ne parviennent à l'attraper.

Au moins, la vision d'Aldaiel qui commençait tout juste sa formation le rassurait un peu : il avait encore du temps, même s'il ne devait pas non plus le gaspiller. Cette visite au palais de Mirkwood lui procurerait au moins ce soulagement, en plus d'une pause bienvenue dans sa traque et l'occasion de revoir un vieil ami.

- « A-t-elle toujours été ainsi ? »

Le regard du prince se perdit au loin alors qu'il réfléchissait et se remémorait sans doute les dernières années. L'Elfe plissa le front, puis secoua la tête.

- « Aldaiel a toujours été une enfant différente, mais je ne saurais dire si ses particularités se sont accrues avec l'âge ou bien si elle se lasse de les cacher » expliqua-t-il tristement. « J'ai le sentiment qu'elle est toujours sur ses gardes et ne fait entièrement confiance à personne, même si elle commence à s'ouvrir au monde depuis peu. »

- « Peut-être est-elle juste intimidée par tous les adultes qui l'entourent » répliqua Aragorn d'un ton taquin, espérant dérider son ami. « Vous autre Belles Gens pouvez être atrocement terrifiant… »

La remarque eût l'effet escompté : Legolas leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- « Oh, on dirait que la leçon est terminée, mon ami » remarqua l'Elfe. « Viens donc faire la connaissance du Gardien, il vital que vous tissiez des liens pour l'avenir. »

* * *

Mirië se hâta dans les couloirs des quartiers des combattants, les yeux soigneusement baissés et les joues rougies. Même si sa vie de guérisseuse lui donnait de nombreuses occasions de voir des mâles dans leur plus simple appareil, il y avait une différence notoire entre déshabiller un guerrier à la hâte pour soigner ses plaies et regarder placidement les Elfes s'entraîner aux arts du combat ; elle ne considérait jamais ses patients comme des « hommes » au sens masculin du terme mais comme des vies à sauver. Là, tandis qu'elle se pressait sur son trajet habituel en allant chercher Aldaiel, ce n'était _certainement_ pas des patients qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Depuis qu'elle avait rapporté le cauchemar étrange de sa protégée au roi et qu'il avait ordonné le début de sa formation au combat, Mirië avait pris l'habitude de venir la chercher dans la grande salle d'entraînement après chacune de ses leçons. Cela lui permettait d'avoir l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots avec Maître Aënor et de l'admirer de loin lorsqu'elle arrivait en avance _par pur hasard_.

Cet Elfe avait une manière de bouger qui la subjuguait, bien supérieure à la grâce naturelle des Elfes. Ses pas glissaient sur le sol avec légèreté et précision, ses mouvements étaient fluide comme de l'eau et pourtant d'une puissance visible. Quand elle le voyait se mouvoir ainsi pour montrer des mouvements, Mirië n'avait qu'un seul désir : danser avec lui. S'il pouvait la serrer contre lui et glisser avec elle au rythme d'une musique lente et romantique… Rien que le fait d'imaginer le contact tiède et sans doute un peu calleux de sa main sur la sienne la faisait rougir. _Oh, si seulement…_

La guérisseuse secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de trop se faire d'illusions et pressa le pas vers sa destination, faisant voleter sa jupe bleutée. Aujourd'hui, Lindil n'était pas venu la chercher pour l'accompagner dans les quartiers des combattants et elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il lui manquait un peu : l'érudit était toujours un compagnon agréable, même s'il n'avait jamais l'air complètement à son aise en sa présence. Il était malgré tout devenu un ami précieux, et cela faisait partie des raisons pour lesquelles Mirië était vraiment heureuse d'avoir été désignée pour veiller sur Aldaiel ; grâce à la petite humaine, elle avait pu rencontrer Lindil et avoir des occasions de parler souvent avec Aënor. Oh, elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, bien évidemment : comme la majorité des Elfes, elle gardait jalousement son cœur. Mais s'il s'avérait qu'il lui portait de l'intérêt, alors là…

Elle entra dans la grande salle d'entraînement, ses yeux cherchant automatiquement la silhouette dorée du maître d'arme. Mirië s'arrêta net en voyant qu'il n'était pas seul : le prince Legolas était avec lui, ainsi que le Dúnedain, Estel. Ce dernier était accroupi devant une Aldaiel visiblement estomaquée et lui parlait d'une voix rassurante.

Mirië frissonna de dégoût en voyant tous les poils qui mangeaient les joues de l'Homme brun, mais se força à contrôler sa réaction. Ce n'était pas la faute du Rôdeur, après tout, s'il ne possédait pas la perfection d'un Elfe. Puisque les Hommes souffraient du froid, il était préférable pour eux de se couvrir de fourrure ; contrairement au Elfes qui n'avaient que leurs cheveux soyeux sur la tête ainsi que leurs cils recourbés et leurs sourcils délicats, ne ressentant pas la morsure de l'hiver. _Pauvres Hommes, ce sont de si fragiles créatures !_

- « Bonjour, Mirië » dit le prince en l'apercevant.

Les autres tournèrent la tête vers elle et inclinèrent tous la tête en guise de salutation. Mirië eut bien du mal à ne pas danser d'un pied sur l'autre, gênée d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention de deux Elfes charmants (dont le prince) et d'un futur Roi.

- « Bonjour, Messires » murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant avec toute la grâce dont elle était capable. « Je suis venue récupérer Aldaiel, puisque sa leçon est terminée. »

- « Dans ce cas, nous viendrons la chercher dans vos quartier d'ici deux heures. Elle est conviée à la fête qui sera donnée ce soir en l'honneur d'Estel. »

La guérisseuse s'inclina, puis attrapa la main que sa protégée lui tendait docilement. Aldaiel n'avait toujours rien dit, et ne prononça pas un mot durant tout le trajet du retour, ni même lorsque Mirië la plongea dans le baquet d'eau chaude avant de lui frotter vigoureusement les cheveux. D'habitude, la petite fille ne manquait jamais de babiller pour lui raconter sa leçon, puis se battait bec et ongles pour que Mirië la laisse tranquille durant sa toilette. Il fallait croire que la rencontre d'un autre humain l'avait profondément surprise… À moins qu'elle ne soit anxieuse à propos de la fête ? _Au moins, je peux profiter de cette occasion pour la dorloter un peu !_

* * *

L'assiette que j'avais sous les yeux était magnifiquement remplie. Chef-d'œuvre culinaire pouvant faire baver les chefs les plus étoilés, la viande de gibier – qui avait l'air cuite exactement comme il le fallait – était disposée artistiquement dans un plat d'argent et dégageait un fumet exquis. Les légumes étaient arrangés dans une coupelle à part et avaient l'air croquants à souhait ; ils étaient servis avec une sauce qui était sans doute aussi parfaite que le reste.

Pourtant, je restai assise sans rien faire, regardant muettement devant moi. Un gros nœud avait pris place dans mon estomac et mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus qu'à capacité réduite, répétant en boucle le nom de l'homme qui m'avait été présenté suite à ma leçon avec Maître Aënor. Aragorn.

_Aragorn._

_Aragorn._

_ARAGORN._

Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Un Elfe qui s'appelait Legolas, un Homme qui s'appelait Aragorn.

Oh bordel.

- « Eh bien, jeune fille, tu n'as pas faim ? » me demanda la cause de mon trouble en posant sur moi ses yeux gris.

- « Oh, si ! » m'empressai-je de m'exclamer, avant de m'emparer d'un morceau de viande et de le fourrer précipitamment dans ma bouche.

Nous étions dans la Grande Salle où avait été organisée une fête en l'honneur de l'hôte temporaire du Roi. Pour l'occasion, Mirië m'avait vêtu d'une jolie robe de velours vert sombre et avait même coiffé mes cheveux en un chignon très mignon. Pour la première depuis longtemps, je me sentais enfin un peu plus proche d'une femme que d'un bébé.

Pour une raison inconnue, j'étais placée à la table d'honneur, entre Aragorn et le prince Legolas, lui-même se tenant à la droite de son auguste père. J'étais assise entre deux personnages fictifs d'un roman de mon ancienne vie, j'en avais maintenant la quasi-certitude.

Comment avais-je bien pu en arriver là ?

Se doutaient-ils que je venais d'un autre monde ? Était-ce pour cela que j'avais toujours été traitée spécialement et qu'on me collait à présent sous le nez d'Aragorn ? Cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, cependant : au contraire, il avait l'air déterminé à faire ma connaissance et engager la conversation coûte que coûte. Je commençais même à envisager de lui poser des questions sur la reproduction humaine, histoire qu'il me laisse un peu réfléchir en paix.

Oh, voilà que je recommençais. Non, je n'allais plus me cacher sous des devants de fillette ignorante, aussi drôle que cela puisse être d'essayer de poser des questions sur la menstruation féminine à l'un des héros d'un livre que je ne connaissais que très vaguement.

M'appliquant à mastiquer soigneusement ma viande pour avoir une raison de rester silencieuse un moment, je tentai de rassembler les quelques souvenirs que j'avais sur la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux. Après dix ans, ce n'était pas franchement facile de me remémorer tout ce que ma nièce adolescente avait pu me raconter dessus.

Il y avait une histoire d'anneau, et puis un Elfe (_« Oooh, Tata, un prince super beau qui utilise un arc et qui est vraiment sexy ! »_) nommé Legolas, un personnage qui s'appelait Aragorn(« _Trop cool, le genre beau brun à l'air sombre, et il devient roi quand tout finit bien !_ »), un voyage avec d'autres gens et une lutte contre les méchants, puis tout est bien qui finit bien et ils vécurent heureux, patati et patata. Bref, ça ne m'avançait pas beaucoup.

- « Est-ce que tu es un roi ? » demandai-je maladroitement à Aragorn, tentant de me placer par rapport au seul repère dont j'avais connaissance.

Un grand silence tomba sur la tablée, et l'Homme aux cheveux sombres haussa les sourcils. Avec leurs oreilles fines, les Elfes avaient tous entendu ma question et leur attention s'était portée sur moi. Même Legolas et le roi Thranduil me regardaient fixement avec une expression étrange, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il me pousse une deuxième tête d'un moment à l'autre. Mes joues s'empourprèrent et je me ratatinai sur mon siège, me demandant si je ne venais pas de faire une grosse gaffe.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » répliqua Aragorn avec précaution, une lueur sérieuse dans le regard.

Je pesai soigneusement mes mots, soudainement consciente que pour je-ne-sais quelle raison, toute la salle était suspendue à mes lèvres. J'hésitai quelques secondes, puis optai pour l'approche « petite fille mignonne ».

- « Juste une intuition » répondis-je en battant adorablement des cils, avant de m'enfourner une grosse bouchée de viande dans le bec, clôturant ostensiblement la discussion.

La liesse de la fête reprit – une chose est sûre, les Elfes savent s'amuser et ne lésinent pas sur le vin – sans rien qui ne sorte plus de l'ordinaire. Aragorn se rembrunit et s'enfonça un moment dans ses pensées, puis redevint bientôt le même invité poli et attentif qu'au début de la soirée.

Quant à moi, je relançai la conversation et prit le parti de l'ensevelir sous les questions sur sa vie de Rôdeur, ses voyages et tout ce qu'il avait pu voir. J'appris ainsi qu'il avait aussi été élevé par des Elfes, qu'il était _vraiment_ bien conservé pour son âge – il avait plus de soixante ans, de quoi me faire me sentir jeune ! – et qu'il traquait une vilaine créature depuis quelque temps. Il était plutôt dans le genre sérieux, mais ses yeux pétillaient parfois d'humour contenu, quand ils n'étaient pas emplis d'une sagesse surprenante.

C'était un homme très grand, doté d'une musculature sèche et possédant une démarche guerrière similaire à celles de Maître Aënor et de Legolas. Il avait la peau tannée par les nombreux voyages mais un port de tête régal, surtout habillé avec les riches vêtements qu'il portait pour faire honneur à la table de Thranduil. Quelques rides d'inquiétude étaient incrustées sur son front de manière permanente, comme si un trouble lui pesait tout le temps sur les épaules.

Et surtout, il était _délicieusement_ humain. La rondeur de ses oreilles, les poils de sa barbe de quelques jours, les petits défauts à peine remarquable çà et là sur son visage… C'était tellement rafraîchissant de voir enfin un autre membre de mon espèce ! Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas l'air extrêmement reluisant comparé à la perfection des Elfes, mais il était magnifique à mes yeux.

Puisqu'il avait l'air tellement déterminé à devenir mon ami, je décidai de le laisser faire. Il y avait de toute évidence une raison particulière pour qu'un futur roi cherche ainsi à faire ma connaissance, sans doute la même raison pour laquelle un roi Elfe et son fils m'avaient pris sous leur protection ; je doutais fortement que ça soit juste pour mes beaux yeux.

C'était quelque chose d'important, j'en étais sûre ; ça avait sans aucun doute un rapport avec cette trilogie de livres de mon ancienne vie. Et tant que je serais une petite fille, on ne me dirait rien.

Mais ce que les adultes ignorent toujours, en pensant qu'une petite fille ne comprend pas tout, c'est qu'elle peut toujours faire de son mieux pour écouter et glaner des informations de-ci de-là.

Surtout quand il s'agit en réalité d'une femme perdue, extrêmement avide de réponses, et en pleine crise de la quarantaine.


	6. La Grande Torture Chatouilleuse

Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre du week-end, un petit peu en retard suite à quelques idées idées de dernière minute... J'en profite aussi pour vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre le week-end prochain ni le suivant car je ne serais pas chez moi, je verrais si j'arrive à trouver le temps d'écrire et de publier un chapitre avant la fin de l'année.

Joyeuses fêtes à tous, et à la prochaine ! :)

(Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 5**

**La Grande Torture Chatouilleuse**

L'étude du roi Thranduil était une pièce spacieuse, aux murs couverts de tapisseries exquises et dont le sol disparaissait sous d'épais tapis sur lesquels il faisait bon marcher. Pour un roi qui avait l'habitude d'arpenter son bureau de long en large dès qu'il se sentait troublé, c'était un élément essentiel.

Un balcon, composé d'arabesques sculptées dans la pierre claire du palais, surplombait l'une des cours intérieures du palais souterrain où la lumière du jour retombait par un complexe jeu de miroirs et faisait scintiller joliment les parois de l'immense caverne. En bas, une fontaine produisait un doux son ruisselant qui se mêlait au bruit des cisailles d'un jardinier entretenant le jardin intérieur.

Les mains du roi, ornées de quelques anneaux précieux – Thranduil avait toujours eu une faiblesse pour les richesses et les objets brillants, au grand amusement de sa tendre épouse – reposaient sur la balustrade ouvragée du balcon tandis qu'il observait pensivement la cour. Cette scène, il l'avait vue un nombre incalculable de fois : des jardiniers qui s'affairent durant une matinée d'été, avant que la chaleur ne devienne écrasante et assèche les plantes. Pourtant, il ne se lassait jamais de contempler l'ordre parfait qui animait les Elfes lorsqu'ils retournaient la terre humide, taillaient branches et feuilles sèches puis organisaient le jardin. Avec une perfection née d'une grande habitude et de la répétition de ces mouvements durant des siècles, ils effectuaient calmement leur tâche. Cette chorégraphie bien orchestrée était toujours apaisante à regarder.

Thranduil entendit le son feutré de pas non-elfiques sur les tapis de son étude, rythmés par le bruit sourd d'un bâton.

- « Je gage que les quartiers qui vous ont été attribués sont à votre convenance, Mithrandir ? » demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

- « Comme toujours, votre Majesté. »

Le roi Elfe se retourna enfin et posa un regard impérieux sur le Magicien Gris. Inchangé par le temps, dont il portait pourtant les marques sur son visage chargé de rides et entouré de cheveux argentés, Gandalf s'appuyait nonchalamment du son bâton noueux.

- « Comment se déroulent vos recherches ? » demanda le roi en lui désignant d'un signe de tête l'une des chaises en bois gravé qui se trouvait devant son large bureau.

Gandalf prit docilement place et cala son bâton entre ses genoux, avant de l'appuyer contre son épaule afin qu'il ne roule pas au sol. Le roi Elfe prit la place qui lui faisait face et croisa solennellement les mains devant lui. Ils échangèrent un regard grave par-dessus les nombreux parchemins qui recouvraient le bureau.

- « Mes soupçons grandissent à une vitesse alarmante. Une ombre se rassemble à l'Est, et j'ai peur que le temps vienne bientôt à nous manquer. »

- « Qu'en est-il du Fléau d'Isildur ? »

- « Mes recherches ont été infructueuses, jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai bien des soupçons quant à sa location, mais il me manque encore trop d'éléments importants pour être sûr. Peut-être aurais-je enfin des réponses lorsque j'aurais pu capturer et interroger Gollum. »

Un silence passa. Le Maia et l'Elfe ruminèrent sur l'arrivée imminente des ténèbres : le Gardien avait à présent quinze ans, et se trouvait quelque part entre adulte et enfant, à une étrange étape intermédiaire qui ne touchait que les Hommes et les faisaient se métamorphoser en drôles de chrysalides. Bientôt, elle serait en âge d'accomplir sa grande destinée.

- « Et le Gardien ? » demanda Gandalf en haussant un sourcil broussailleux. « A-t-elle commencé à montrer des signes sur la nature de ses pouvoirs ? »

- « Je ne saurais le dire. Aldaiel est une enfant spéciale, cela ne fait aucun doute, mais ses seules réelles capacités ont été de percevoir les ténèbres qui la poursuivaient dans un rêve, il y a quelques années, ainsi qu'une sensibilité aux arbres presque digne d'une Elfe. Elle ne ressent pas leur humeur comme nous le faisons, mais peut les écouter parler. »

- « Cela est sans doute dû à sa naissance particulière et non à sa destinée. »

- « Les deux ne sont-elles pas liées ? »

- « Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Rien d'autre, vraiment ? »

Thranduil réfléchit durant quelques secondes, puis un détail important lui revint à l'esprit.

- « Lorsqu'Aldaiel a atteint son dixième hiver, Estel lui a été présenté et elle a lui demandé s'il était un roi deux heures à peine après l'avoir rencontré. C'est aussi à cette période qu'elle a graduellement cessé de se conduire comme une enfant. »

- « Voilà qui est fort intéressant. Aurait-elle reconnu chez lui une part de sa destinée ? »

- « Ce n'est pas tout. » reprit le roi. « Il y a deux semaines, l'enfant a révélé à mon fils qu'elle possédait des souvenirs d'une autre vie avant celle-ci, où elle était née et morte dans un monde différent. D'après ce qu'elle raconte, ses souvenirs lui reviennent un à un depuis des années mais elle n'a jamais osé en parler de peur de déclencher la suspicion. »

- « Une adulte dans un corps d'enfant… » murmura le Magicien Gris tout en absorbant ces nouvelles informations. « Voilà une nouvelle qui risque de perturber mes plans : je pensais que le destin attendait qu'elle soit adulte avant de se mettre en marche, mais si elle l'est déjà… »

- « … Alors la situation risque de basculer d'un jour à l'autre. » termina Thranduil, le front barré par une profonde ligne d'inquiétude.

Encore un fois, un silence troublé tomba. Le roi Elfe retint à grand peine une impulsion de se lever et de faire les cent pas.

- « Où est-elle, d'ailleurs ? » demanda soudain Gandalf. « Je ne l'ai plus revue depuis le jour où je l'ai littéralement cueillie dans un arbre, et je serais curieux de voir comme elle a grandi. »

- « J'ai demandé à Legolas de l'emmener en ballade pour l'après-midi, afin de pouvoir discuter en paix. Cela fait plusieurs années qu'elle se pose des questions sur sa présence à ma cour et s'est mise en tête de trouver des réponses par n'importe quel moyen ; je ne désirais pas qu'elle tente d'espionner notre conversation. »

Le vieillard émit un rire amusé, malgré le regard désapprobateur de Thranduil.

- « Dans ce cas, peut-être que le moment est approprié pour lui révéler son rôle. Si elle n'est pas une enfant de quinze ans mais une femme passée par la mort et la renaissance, alors elle est sans doute plus que prête à entendre la vérité. Qu'en pensez-vous ? La décision vous revient, puisque vous êtes son protecteur. »

- « Le gardien du Gardien » sourit le roi, avant de reprendre une expression sérieuse. « Soit. Il est temps que le Gardien se prépare activement à jouer son rôle, si nous voulons espérer qu'elle soit prête à temps. »

- « Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

* * *

- « Allez, Aldaiel, dépêche-toi un peu ! » appela Legolas.

Je grommelai une réponse inaudible, relevant les yeux pour voir qu'il s'était arrêté à quelques mètres devant moi et m'attendait avec une expression excédée. Ce satané Elfe ne pourrait jamais comprendre ma crainte viscérale de poser les pieds sur une déjection animale… Lui et sa grâce naturelle qui le faisait plus flotter que marcher vraiment, avec en plus son radar intégré pour ne jamais avoir d'accident.

Avec un rictus de défi, je pressai finalement le pas en faisant claquer exagérément mes talons au sol, faisant ainsi résonner un tintamarre de brindilles brisées pour chatouiller un peu les oreilles sensibles de l'Elfe : c'était un truc infaillible pour lui taper sur les nerfs ; dès les premiers pas, ses épaules se raidirent.

Je fis de nouveau une pause pour vérifier machinalement l'absence de crotte à mes pieds, et Legolas poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- « Oh, inutile de soupirer comme ça ! » bougonnai-je en arrivant finalement à sa hauteur. « Je tenais juste à vérifier que la voie était praticable. »

- « Crois-tu vraiment que je t'emmènerais sur une piste dangereuse, jeune Dame ? » répliqua-t-il avec une grandiloquence exagérée, tout en roulant des yeux moqueurs. « Mes yeux perçants ont examinés chaque once du chemin que tu foules dans la crainte qu'un animal n'ait souillé le sol sur lequel tu poses tes petits pieds délicats. »

Ce fut à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de lui taper le bras d'une claque vengeresse. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à ses yeux pétillants, je me fendis d'un petit sourire. C'était toujours pareil, depuis quelque temps : dès qu'il sortait du palais de pierre et retrouvait la Nature sauvage, Legolas semblait revivre. Envolé, le prince au regard sage, place à l'Elfe rieur !

C'était ainsi que je le préférais, lorsqu'il n'était plus enfermé dans son rôle de fils à papa enseveli sous les devoirs princiers. Depuis cinq ans que nous devenions de vrais amis, il me montrait cet aspect de sa personnalité de plus en plus souvent quand nous étions entre nous, comme un secret qu'il ne partageait qu'avec un groupe composé de quelques rares individus et dont j'avais enfin la chance de faire partie.

Legolas reprit la tête de notre petite expédition, avançant sans faire le moindre bruit malgré la grosse sacoche qu'il transportait en plus de son grand arc, de son long poignard et de ses flèches. De mon côté, je ne portais qu'un arc plus court adapté à ma taille réduite – même si je ne pourrais jamais atteindre le niveau d'un Elfe, je me débrouillais à présent suffisamment bien pour pouvoir au moins surveiller les arrières de mon ami si un danger se présentait – et une outre d'eau. Tous deux vêtus d'habits de voyage vert et bruns pour se fondre dans les arbres, nous formions une paire bien assortie, à quelques détails près.

D'un côté, il y avait le beau prince Elfe, dont les cheveux blonds ornés de quelques tresses semblaient scintiller à chaque fois qu'un rayon de soleil perçait le feuillage dense de la Forêt Noire. Grand, svelte et fort, avec le petit côté dangereux des armes mortelles contrebalancé par le gros sac qu'il portait à lui tout seul par pure galanterie… Avec en plus son visage à tomber à la renverse, il avait tout l'air d'un rêve éveillé.

En contrepartie, il y avait moi. Quinze ans. Le corps frêle et anguleux après avoir fait une brusque poussée de croissance sans avoir pu me remplumer un peu, des formes féminines qui bourgeonnaient de manière désordonnée, de l'acné plein la figure et pas de lotion miracle pour atténuer les dégâts. Bref, je n'étais pas franchement à mon avantage. Ah, puberté, quand tu nous tiens !

- « On est bientôt arrivé ? » fis-je d'une voix plaintive. « J'ai faim ! »

- « Patience, ma jeune amie. »

Patience, patience, il en avait de bonnes, lui ! Après m'avoir traînée de force dans la forêt pour un pique-nique improvisé _pile poil_ lors de l'arrivée d'un mystérieux personnage tout habillé de gris à l'allure bizarrement familière, Legolas attendait de moi que je sois patiente ? Je m'étais résignée à le suivre sans rechigner puisque je savais par expérience qu'il trouverait de toute façon un moyen de me détourner de ma quête de réponses, mais là… La frustration me fit monter le rouge au joues et je lui lançai un regard vicieux, avant de décider de traîner les pieds au maximum pour me venger. Mes talons creusèrent des sillons dans la terre en produisant un son qui agaça même mes oreilles d'humaines. Legolas, quant à lui, réussit à tenir cinq bonnes minutes avant de se retourner vers moi avec un sourire vengeur.

- « Te voilà bien intrépide, Aldaiel, à attaquer le sol ainsi. Ne crains-tu pas de poser le pied sur _autre chose_ que de la terre ? »

Ma réaction fut instantanée : sans même réfléchir, je bondis sur le côté et inspectai avec appréhension les semelles de mes bottes ; l'Elfe éclata de rire devant ma mine paniquée, avant de me signaler qu'il était temps de se remettre en route. Heureusement que nous étions dans une partie relativement sûre de la Forêt Noire, car le boucan que nous faisions – bon d'accord, que _je_ faisais—aurait suffi à attirer toute une colonie d'araignées géantes.

Nous reprîmes notre chemin en silence. Un courant d'air tiède filait parmi les arbres, agitant nos cheveux et faisant chanter les feuilles. Comme à chaque fois que j'étais dans la Forêt Noire, je me sentais curieusement à l'aise : j'étais ici chez moi, plus que les murs froids du palais.

- « Ah, nous voilà arrivés à destination ! » s'exclama mon guide après quelques minutes.

Legolas écarta une épaisse muraille de buissons et je me faufilai à sa suite, presque collée à son dos pour ne pas me faire faucher par les branches qu'il pliait à mesure qu'il avançait. Enfin, nous arrivâmes dans une clairière recouverte de fleurs sauvages. Une petite cascade coulait à flan de roche et emplissait paisiblement un joli ruisseau argenté, au bord duquel quelques larges pierres lisses recouvertes de mousse étaient posées comme des sièges. Un grand saule pleureur surplombait le point d'eau, dispensant son ombre fraîche sur une bonne partie de la clairière. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge devant la beauté simple et sauvage du lieu : on aurait dit une illustration sortie d'un livre de contes de fées.

- « J'ai découvert cet endroit il y a de très nombreuses années » expliqua l'Elfe tout en me prenant la main pour me mener au pied du saule pleureur. « C'est moi qui ai planté cet arbre et disposé les pierres : je viens parfois ici lorsque j'ai besoin de réfléchir et d'être seul. »

Il posa son grand sac au sol et déballa un grand carré de tissu clair qu'il étala sur l'herbe, avant d'y disposer plusieurs petits paquets contenant du pain, du fromage et de la viande, tous enveloppé dans de larges feuilles. De mon côté, je lui tendis l'outre d'eau et me pressai contre le tronc du saule pour écouter sa voix ; il chantait joyeusement et se réjouissait de ma présence ainsi que celle du prince elfique. Les arbres étaient toujours contents de me voir, pour une raison qui m'échappait totalement.

- « C'est magnifique. » murmurai-je enfin, retrouvant ma voix.

Je levai les yeux vers les branches du saule, hypnotisée par la danse des feuilles souples caressées par les rayons dorés du soleil, laissant entrevoir des petits morceaux de ciel bleu et sans nuages. L'air était empli de senteurs d'herbes séchées, de mousse et de forêt. Il n'y avait pas un bruit à part les chants des oiseaux, les feuilles d'arbres et le glouglou paisible de la cascade. En voyant ce petit hameau de paix, perdu au milieu des arbres tordus et tristes de la Forêt Noire, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer une jeune prince Elfe se réfugiant là lorsque ses responsabilités se faisaient trop pesantes.

- « Merci de m'avoir amenée ici » dis-je finalement, baissant les yeux vers l'Elfe assis en tailleurs dans l'herbe à côté de la nappe.

Il me récompensa d'un sourire lumineux, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme :

- « J'apprécie particulièrement ta _spontanéité_, mon ami. »

Legolas se rembrunit à ma remarque, mais ne répondit pas. Il savait que j'avais vu clair dans son jeu et n'avait sans doute rien à dire pour sa défense ; je ne lui en voulais pas personnellement, ayant toujours eu un mal fou à me mettre en colère contre mon meilleur ami, mais il méritait bien une pique pour avoir tenté de me faire croire qu'il agissait par pur altruisme.

Nous mangeâmes lentement en silence, profitant du calme ambiant et de l'air alourdi d'un après-midi d'été. Le pain elfique était succulent, comme toujours, avec un petit goût de miel et un moelleux irrésistible. Le fromage était délicieusement fondant – un peu trop, d'ailleurs, à cause de la chaleur estivale – et se mariait magnifiquement bien avec les morceaux de viande séchée parfumés aux herbes. Après avoir terminé ce petit festin, je ne pus retenir quelques légers rots satisfaits, au grand amusement de mon compagnon si parfait.

Enfin, s'il y avait une chose que j'avais apprise après avoir passé quinze ans chez les Elfes, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi parfaits qu'ils se plaisaient à le faire croire. Contrairement aux apparences, ils n'étaient pas dénués de défauts : Mirië était un cœur d'artichaut qui faisait les yeux doux au moindre mâle viril qui lui portait une miette d'attention, sans aucun discernement. Lindil était doté d'un caractère impatient et se montrait souvent intolérant vis-à-vis de ma condition humaine, parfois même cruel, sans parler du fait qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose dans le pantalon : il se contentait de soupirer de loin après la belle guérisseuse depuis des années au lieu de tenter de la séduire. Aënor était distant et plutôt imbu de sa personne, tirant une satisfaction déplacée du nombre de femmes elfiques qui lui couraient après. Cela ne voulait pas dire que je ne les appréciais pas, attention ! Juste que je les connaissais suffisamment bien pour faire la part des choses.

Legolas, quant à lui… Il cachait ses défauts bien mieux que les autres derrière son masque de prince charmant ; c'était justement cela son plus gros travers. Percer une brèche dans sa muraille pour tenter d'apercevoir l'Elfe derrière la couronne princière, cela n'avait pas été aisé. C'était aussi quelque chose qui le rendait assez hypocrite quand il prônait l'honnêteté entre amis pour tenter de me tirer les vers du nez concernant mon monde d'origine.

Et oui, j'avais enfin lâché ma bombe, après des années de préparation minutieuse. Ayant un peu déformé la vérité pour raconter que mes souvenirs étaient revenus peu à peu et non pas dès le départ, je m'étais timidement révélée au prince en m'attendant à moitié à ce qu'il ne veuille plus jamais m'adresser la parole. Fort heureusement, cela n'avait pas été le cas : il s'était montré touché de la confiance que je lui accordais en lui révélant ce secret, et n'avait pas trop insisté quand je m'étais montrée réticente à lui parler de mon ancienne vie. Ces souvenirs-là étaient encore douloureux.

- « Je n'ai jamais vu d'endroit aussi beau, durant ma vie précédente. » affirmai-je en m'allongeant en travers de la nappe de pique-nique.

Assis le dos appuyé contre le tronc du saule, Legolas cessa d'observer la danse des feuilles et posa sur moi des yeux emplis de curiosité contenue. Je tournai la tête vers lui et l'observai par en dessous, un sourire pensif sur les lèvres alors que je me creusais la tête pour me remémorer les quelques forêt que j'avais pu voir et l'ambiance polluée des grandes villes grises. C'était loin, à présent.

- « Il n'y avait pas de forêts ? »

- « Si, mais celles que je voyais étaient malades et affaiblies. Il y avait d'énormes cités grises qui s'étendaient sur des centaines de kilomètres, et remplissaient l'air de fumées nauséabondes. La magie n'existait pas, ou avait été oubliée depuis trop longtemps. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

- « Cela ressemble à un endroit terrible. »

- « Oh, tout n'était pas si mauvais. Il y avait des machines qui permettaient aux Hommes de voler par de-là les montagnes et de couvrir de grandes distances, une médecine qui prolongeait nos vies, des territoires immenses à visiter. »

- « Ça te manque ? »

Je me figeai. Honnêtement, je n'étais pas sûre de savoir comment répondre à cette question : après si longtemps, j'avais accepté le fait que j'avais une nouvelle vie en Terre du Milieu et je me plaisais à vivre avec les Elfes. J'avais des amis précieux, un monde inconnu à explorer, une vie à construire. Mais je n'oubliais pas la vie que j'avais laissée derrière moi, la famille qui m'avait vu naître, les anciens amis et amants que je ne reverrais plus jamais.

- « Parfois, oui. » avouai-je dans un souffle. « Mais généralement, non. Je suis ici chez moi, le reste n'est plus qu'un souvenir. »

Il hocha la tête, un sourire soulagé sur les lèvres. Un silence confortable tomba à nouveau, mais je n'étais plus d'humeur à me prélasser sous un arbre. Cédant alors à l'appel de la cascade, je retirai mon gilet brun pour ne porter plus que ma chemise blanche, ample et légère, avant d'enlever aussi mes bottes de cuir souple et de retrousser mes jambes de pantalon aussi haut que possible. Je m'installai ensuite sur un des rocher plat, les jambes dans l'eau fraîche du ruisseau.

Oh, ça c'était la belle vie. Tout en faisant remuer agréablement mes orteils dans l'eau, j'observai la fuite de quelques petits poissons perturbés par mes mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre paire de pied nus fasse irruption dans mon champ de vision. Je relevai la tête, constatant que Legolas s'était assis à côté de moi sans un bruit. Il poussa un soupir de contentement au contact de l'eau fraîche, puis haussa un sourcil lorsque je me mis à glousser de manière incontrôlable.

- « Plaît-il ? »

- « Je croyais que Mirië se jouait de moi quand elle disait que les Elfes n'avaient aucune fourrure ! » ricanai-je tout en soulevant mon mollet droit hors de l'eau, afin d'illustrer mes propos.

Des poils sombres étaient bien visibles sur ma peau claire, cadeau de ma puberté récente. Si j'avais été horriblement complexée par ma pilosité durant mon ancienne vie, le problème était désormais réglé : ici, une femme ne montrait jamais ses jambes, et on attendait d'un membre de la race des Homme qu'il ait des poils. Plus besoin de m'inquiéter ! Adieu la cire, et bon débarras !

Legolas souleva aussi une jambe et la tint contre la mienne pour comparer. Son pied était bien plus grand que le mien, sa peau nue et lisse comme celle d'un enfant, mais je pouvais aisément discerner le dessin de ses muscles fins. Moi qui avais toujours préféré mes hommes virils et velus, je décidai que je trouvai cela plutôt déconcertant. Des pensées similaires devaient tourner dans la jolie tête de l'Elfe, car une expression confuse identique à la mienne tordait ses traits.

- « Tu es étrange… »

- « Tu es bizarre… »

Nous éclatâmes de rire, ayant simultanément prononcé des paroles presque identiques. Une lueur malicieuse traversa alors le regard gris-bleu de Legolas ; avant que je puisse me demander ce qu'il avait en tête, il plongea une main dans le ruisseau et envoya une grande gerbe d'eau dans ma direction.

La guerre était ouverte.

Je m'éloignai en glapissant et battis des jambes pour l'arroser copieusement, mais il m'attrapa agilement les chevilles et tira d'un geste brusque mais contrôlé ; je tombai en avant, en position assise, et me retrouvai ainsi trempée avec de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules pendant qu'il riait à gorge déployée. Oh, mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot ! Profitant du fait que son fou rire l'empêchait de surveiller mes mouvements, je me relevai laborieusement et attrapai à mon tour ses chevilles nues pour tirer… Sans aucun succès : il était trop lourd pour moi.

Ses rires redoublèrent d'ampleur alors que je pestai grossièrement. Une idée lumineuse me vint alors à l'esprit : est-ce que les Elfes étaient chatouilleux ? Il était grand temps de tester cette question ! Quel merveilleux hasard, je tenais justement entre mes mains le pied nu d'un Elfe qui aurait bien mérité de passer quelques minutes sous la Grande Torture Chatouilleuse d'Aldaiel… Ni une ni deux, je bloquai sa cheville d'une main et laissai courir mes doigts vifs sous la plante de son pied.

Le résultat dépassa mes espérances. Legolas poussa une exclamation de surprise et tenta de se relever tout en essayant de dégager son pied de mon emprise. Cela abouti donc à une perte d'équilibre particulièrement comique : il battit des bras en l'air durant une seconde, avant de me tomber dessus et de nous précipiter tous les deux sous l'eau.

Nous émergeâmes en crachotant, hilares. C'était la première fois que je voyais le sage prince de Mirkwood avec des cheveux mouillés lui retombants sur le visage et ses vêtements trempés qui lui collaient au corps et épousaient joliment ses formes masculines et… Je rougis violemment et lui envoyai une grosse gerbe d'eau à la figure avant qu'il ne puisse voir mon trouble. Fichues hormones d'adolescente !

Je m'enfonçai la tête sous l'eau quelques secondes le temps de me rafraîchir les idées, et en profitai pour tenter de le faire couler à nouveau... Mais il prit rapidement le dessus et m'arrosa encore. Notre bataille durant encore quelques minutes, durant lesquelles la clairière fut emplie de rires et d'éclaboussures.

Après ça, nous nous étendîmes côte à côte au soleil, parmi les hautes herbes et les fleurs sauvages. Nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres en attendant de sécher, allant de la technologie de mon ancien monde aux différences entre Elfes et Hommes.

Je ne repensai pas une seule fois à l'étranger vêtu de gris.

* * *

Legolas retira un brin d'herbe de ses cheveux, pour ce qu'il lui sembla être la centième fois. Il soupira, puis sortit de son bain chaud avant de brosser consciencieusement sa chevelure dorée pour se débarrasser des dernière trace de ses jeux de l'après-midi. Après avoir mis de côté ses vêtements de chasse froissés et couverts de traces d'herbe, il revêtit une tunique de tissu bleu pâle brodé d'argent, ainsi que des chausses sombres pour compléter son attirail. Enfin, il posa sur sa tête la fine couronne ouvragée et son image de prince fut de nouveau complète.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas oublié ainsi ; à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il s'était laissé aller à jouer dans l'eau ? Hélas, il ne pourrait bientôt plus se permettre d'emmener à nouveau Aldaiel en balade : elle n'était plus une enfant qui le suivait tandis qu'il lui enseignait comment suivre une piste. Maintenant qu'elle devenait une femme, ce n'était plus approprié de la voir ainsi, seul en forêt. Rien que tout à l'heure, les regards confus s'étaient multipliés lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux rentrés, les vêtements froissés et les cheveux ressemblant à des nids de pie, comme s'ils s'étaient roulés dans l'herbe à plusieurs reprise – ce qui était le cas.

Il sortit de ses quartiers, salua les garde d'un signe de tête courtois, puis se mit à marcher en direction des quartiers de l'humaine. Progressant à grandes enjambées, il s'y rendit rapidement et frappa poliment à la porte. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis Aldaiel lui ouvrit la porte avec un sourire avenant.

- « Legolas ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle avait revêtu une robe légère de couleur crème dont le corsage carré était brodé de fils d'or, et avait laissé tomber ses cheveux encore humides de chaque côté de son visage, comme un rideau sombre. En la voyant ainsi, à mi-chemin entre un corps d'enfant et d'adulte, c'était difficile de faire le lien avec le nouveau-né qu'il avait nommé quinze années – un court instant – plus tôt.

- « Nous sommes convoqué dans le bureau de mon père » expliqua-t-il tout en lui tendant son bras. « Tu viens ? »

Elle sortit de sa chambre et ferma soigneusement la porte, avant de poser son bras sur le sien.

- « Ce n'est pas à cause de notre balade en forêt, j'espère ? » railla-t-elle gentiment. « S'imagine-t-il que j'ai dévergondé le sage prince de Mirkwood ? »

Legolas lui assura que non sans pouvoir retenir un rire. S'il y avait une chose qu'il appréciait chez sa protégée humaine, c'était bien son humour grinçant. Ça, et elle le fait qu'elle n'attachait aucune importance à son statut royal ; Aragorn était de la même trempe, ce qui le faisait parfois se demander si le dédain absolu des convenances était un trait commun aux Hommes. _Ou alors je suis juste chanceux d'avoir deux amis aussi intéressants._

Ils déambulèrent un moment dans les larges couloirs, passèrent quelques antichambres, puis arrivèrent devant la porte en bois gravée derrière laquelle se trouvait le roi.

- « Comme c'est étrange de venir ici sans que ça soit mon anniversaire ! » remarqua Aldaiel.

Le prince lui adressa un dernier regard complice, puis remit son masque en place et toqua légèrement à la porte.

- « Entrez ! »

Legolas ouvrit la grande porte et entra, entraînant Aldaiel avec lui. Son père était assis face à son large bureau, et le Magicien Gris lui faisait face. Aldaiel fit sa petite révérence habituelle en direction du roi, puis posa un regard curieux sur le vieil homme qui se tenait recourbé sur son siège.

- « Prince Legolas, Dame Aldaiel » salua Gandalf. « Quinze années sont vite passées, et le nourrisson que je vous ai laissé est devenu une splendide jeune femme. »

Ignorant le reniflement ironique d'Aldaiel à la mention de « splendide jeune femme », Legolas s'inclina respectueusement et elle en fit de même.

- « Pardonnez-moi, messire » dit-elle avec circonspection, « mais je ne crois pas vous connaître, bien que votre vue me semble familière. »

- « Asseyez-vous, tous les deux » commanda le roi en désignant deux autres chaises vides. « Aldaiel, Mithrandir va te raconter l'histoire de ta naissance en ce monde ainsi que la raison pour laquelle tu as été élevée au sein de la Forêt Noire et non parmi les Hommes. »

Le prince et la jeune fille s'assirent, cette dernière frétillant d'excitation. Legolas pouvait certainement comprendre son empressement à obtenir enfin des réponses, même s'il éprouvait une appréhension grandissante en imaginant sa réaction. Et si elle refusait son destin ? Et si elle en concevait du ressentiment envers les habitants de ce monde en apprenant qu'elle avait été enlevée à son ancienne vie pour pouvoir les sauver ?

Durant un long moment, Mithrandir expliqua la situation terrible qui planait sur la Terre du Milieu, la forge des Anneaux de Pouvoir puis la trahison de Sauron, sa chute de la main d'Isildur puis la perte de l'Anneau. Il décrivit la prophétie et ses implications, puis en vint finalement à la naissance d'Aldaiel au creux d'un arbre de la Forêt Noire. Le Magicien lui expliqua qu'elle était le Gardien, et qu'elle était née dans ce monde dans l'unique but d'aider à rétablir la paix.

Après cela, Thranduil prit une petite boîte ouvragée dans un tiroir de son bureau, et se leva pour la donner à une Aldaiel stupéfiée. La jeune fille l'ouvrit machinalement avant de pousser une exclamation de surprise :

- « Ma graine ! »

Legolas regarda la graine lisse, se remémorant les premiers jours de son amie, avant que la graine ne tombe de son nombril. Aldaiel prit délicatement la petite noix et la frotta amoureusement contre sa joue avec un soupir de soulagement. On aurait dit qu'elle venait juste de retrouver une part manquante d'elle-même.

Cependant, elle s'arrêta brusquement et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- « Attendez » dit-elle à Mithrandir. « Vous avez bien dit que le Gardien était _appelé_ à venir protéger ce monde ? »

- « C'est exact. »

- « Alors vous vous êtes trompé » souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche. « Je ne suis pas le Gardien. »


	7. Du féminisme chez les Elfes

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le dernier chapitre de l'année, que j'ai pu terminer pile poil avant de partir en vacances pour les fêtes =D **  
**

Ça tombe bien, d'ailleurs, car ce chapitre est très festif ! Merci pour vos reviews et votre support, joyeuses fêtes et à l'année prochaine !

(Disclaimer : l'univers de Tolkien et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidemment)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 6**

**Du féminisme chez les Elfes**

Un silence de plomb tomba dans le bureau du roi.

- « Je ne suis pas le Gardien » répéta Aldaiel, un peu plus fort. « Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait appeler ! »

Gandalf fixa sur elle ses yeux perçants, l'esprit tournant à toute vitesse. L'enfant était visiblement paniquée : ses doigts étaient agités de légers tremblements, crispés sur sa précieuse graine, et elle se voûtait de plus en plus comme si elle cherchait à se recroqueviller sur elle-même. À côté de lui, le roi Thranduil et son fils échangèrent un regard incrédule, puis ce dernier posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- « Bien sûr que si, ma jeune amie » murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, comme s'il craignait de faire fuir un animal effarouché. « Tu es apparue au cœur de la Forêt Noire, et c'est de là que tu tires ton don d'écoute des arbres. Tu as aussi vu en rêve les ténèbres qui nous menaçaient lorsque tu avais six ans, puis tu as su reconnaître Estel comme un roi légitime lors de ton dixième hiver. Tout ceci prouve que tu es une personne exceptionnelle, destinée à accomplir de grandes choses ! »

Aldaiel secoua négativement la tête en affirmant qu'il ne s'agissait que de coïncidences, qu'il y avait eu un accident et que ce n'était pas elle qui aurait dû venir dans ce monde. Le Magicien fronça les sourcils, saisi d'un doute soudain, mais le chassa d'un mouvement sec de la tête. Une coïncidence, c'était envisageable ; trois, ça ne l'était pas.

- « Calme-toi et respire, mon enfant. » dit-il gravement. « Le fardeau qui t'incombe est lourd à porter, mais tu dois puiser en toi la force nécessaire pour faire face à tes peurs. Te cacher derrière la prétention que tu n'es pas le Gardien ne t'aideras pas. »

- « Mais je ne suis pas… »

- « Aldaiel » coupa le roi Thranduil. « Tu _es _le Gardien. Tu as été élevée au sein de la Forêt Noire et formée aux arts du combat par le meilleur combattant des Elfes Sylvains, afin de t'aider à affronter la destinée qui t'attends et aider Estel à prendre place sur le trône du Gondor. »

- « Mais puisque-je vous dis que… »

- « Legolas » intervint encore le roi. « Raccompagne Aldaiel dans ses quartiers. Les nouvelles qu'elle vient de recevoir l'ont grandement perturbée et elle va avoir besoin d'y réfléchir à tête reposée. »

- « VOUS ALLEZ M'ÉCOUTER, OUI ?! » rugit la jeune fille, jaillissant d'un bond de sa chaise. « Je ne suis PAS le Gardien ! »

Les deux Elfes tressaillirent au son tonitruant de sa voix, blessant pour leur ouïe fine. Gandalf se contenta de soupirer tandis que Legolas conduisait résolument le jeune Gardien hors de la pièce, une main ferme posée au creux de son dos.

- « Espérons qu'elle acceptera bientôt son rôle... » murmura-t-il en posant des yeux fatigués sur le roi Elfe.

- « Je suis du même avis, mais… Et si elle disait vrai ? Et si elle n'était pas le Gardien ? »

Le Magicien Gris croisa les doigts sur le bois noueux de son bâton. Tout d'un coup, ses nombreuses années d'existence se mirent à peser lourdement sur ses épaules ; il se courba légèrement.

- « Il _faut_ qu'Aldaiel soit le Gardien » répondit-il dans un souffle. « Autrement, tout est perdu. »

* * *

_Trois ans plus tard._

Quand les Elfes décident de donner un bal, ce qui est plutôt fréquent, ils mettent toujours le paquet.

Étant considérée comme une enfant, je n'étais pas souvent conviée à leurs fêtes ; les rares fois où je l'avais été, il m'avait fallu me résoudre à être reconduite dans mes quartiers juste après le repas car le reste de la soirée était réservé aux adultes.

Ce soir, en revanche, la fête était en mon honneur et j'avais l'impression qu'ils s'étaient surpassés ; à moins que ça ne soit juste mon orgueil qui me pousse à m'imaginer que la fête était mieux puisqu'elle était _pour moi_.

Des fleurs par centaines étaient accrochées aux murs en énormes bouquets multicolores, surplombées par de larges banderoles de soies qui descendaient du haut plafond et coulaient sur les murs. De nombreux lustres diffusaient une lumières chaude et éclatantes, des tables recouvertes de victuailles étaient disposées stratégiquement, prêtes à être repoussées contre les murs après le repas pour permettre de libérer une gigantesque piste de danse entourée de musiciens. Toute la population semblait s'être réunie là : de nombreux Elfes circulaient parmi les convives tout en portant de lourds pichets de vin elfique, et travaillaient sans relâche pour maintenir les verres dans un état toujours plein. Des odeurs florales embaumaient l'air ; il n'y avait décidément que les Elfes qui puissent se permettre de s'entasser dans une grande pièce souterraine sans que ça sente le fauve.

Assise entre Legolas et Aragorn, exactement comme la première fois que j'avais rencontré ce dernier et que j'avais commis la gaffe de le questionner sur sa royauté potentielle, je profitais du dessert tout en ne participant à la conversation qu'au strict minimum.

Aragorn était revenu quelques fois dans la Forêt Noire depuis notre première rencontre, mais sa dernière visite remontait maintenant à plus de trois ans. Pour son grand retour, il n'était pas venu les mains vides ! Il était arrivé il y a trois jours en traînant derrière lui un prisonnier immonde, une créature indéfinissable nommée Gollum, vêtue de haillons fétides et à la voix stridente, qui s'était retrouvée illico presto aux cachots du palais. Cadeau spécial de la part de Mithrandir, le misérable individu était à présent officiellement sous la garde des Elfes de la Forêt Noire ; sans que ça ne surprenne personne, le roi Thranduil en avait délégué la responsabilité à son fils unique, en qui il avait une grande confiance.

Le Dúnedain, immensément heureux de s'être débarrassé de son prisonnier nauséabond, était gentiment resté pour ma fête et ne reprendrait la route que demain dans la matinée : d'après ses dires, les ombres grandissaient à une vitesse alarmante et le temps du Gardien arrivait à grands pas. Il devait préparer les Rôdeurs du Nord à l'approche de la guerre et répondre à l'appel du Magicien Gris.

Tout en faisant extrêmement attention à ne pas tacher ma superbe robe de velours cramoisi lacée de rubans noir, cadeau de Mirië, je ruminai silencieusement sur la raison de cette fête ; ce soir, le Gardien fêtait son anniversaire avec un grand bal au lieu de la traditionnelle visite chez son royal protecteur.

La raison était simple : j'avais un jour raconté que dans mon monde d'origine, les Hommes étaient considérés comme des adultes à partir de leur dix-huitième année – contrairement aux Hommes d'ici dont les femmes étaient en âge de se (faire) marier dès seize ans. Pour couronner le tout, c'était aussi l'année où mon véritable âge passait le cap du chiffre cinquante, qui était l'âge adulte pour les Elfes. Le roi Thranduil y avait vu un signe et avait donc décidé de donner une grande fête pour marquer l'occasion de mon passage à l'âge adulte.

Laissez-moi rire ! Adulte, je l'étais depuis longtemps, merci bien ! C'est vrai, il fallait bien reconnaître que je portais encore des couches il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça…

Secouant la tête, il me fallut faire un effort pour me rappeler que presque vingt années s'étaient écoulées, et non juste cinq ou six. La vie avec les Elfes faisait ce genre d'effet : le temps avait si peu d'emprise sur eux qu'il finissait par couler à une vitesse effarante et vous glisser invariablement entre les doigts. Cela faisait un effet similaire à ces instants troublants où l'on se rend compte qu'on est arrivé quelque part, mais que l'on a aucune idée de comment ni en combien de temps.

Dix-huit ans... Dix-huit ans depuis que j'avais volé la mort du véritable Gardien et que j'étais là à sa place.

Je m'interrompis dans l'engloutissement de mon dessert pour poser une main sur le large pendentif qui ornait mon cou, repensant à la graine qu'il renfermait et au jour où elle m'avait été rendue, trois ans plus tôt. J'avais cru avoir enfin les réponses aux nombreuses questions qui m'obsédaient depuis plus d'une décennie, et m'étais même imaginée en héroïne de roman pendant un court moment : la femme qui saute d'un monde à l'autre et le sauve d'une ruine certaine en accomplissant sa grande destinée, tout en se découvrant des pouvoirs cachés. N'était-ce pas merveilleux ? Toutes nos vies, nous cherchons à être spécial et à donner un sens à notre existence, et le mien venait juste de se révéler particulièrement épique !

Avec un frisson d'excitation, je m'étais alors remémoré le jour de ma mort, songeant orgueilleusement que mon sacrifice pour sauver la jeune fille blonde était ce qui m'avait permis d'obtenir mon ticket d'entrée dans un autre monde, en étant sans doute jugée digne de devenir un puissant Gardien. N'était-ce pas magnifique ? J'étais quelqu'un de spécial !

Pourtant, alors que je frottais ma graine retrouvée contre ma joue, me sentant plus complète que jamais maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau en ma possession, un détail horrifiant m'avait sauté aux yeux. Je n'avais entendu aucun appel mystique, contrairement à ce que Mithrandir affirmait de la prophétie : j'avais juste agi sans réfléchir. Mais la blonde… Pourquoi s'était-elle arrêtée au bord de la route comme si elle voulait se suicider ? Pourquoi cet air béat sur le visage ? Pourquoi ses yeux avaient-ils semblé briller magiquement ? Avait-elle été… _Appelée_ ?

Cette réalisation m'avait glacée de toute part. Lorsque je m'étais jetée entre elle et la voiture, je n'avais pas fait que lui sauver la vie : je lui avais volé son destin. Rien que d'y repenser, je frissonnai de honte et détournai le regard, repoussant mon assiette.

Bizarrement, personne n'avait voulu me croire quand j'avais affirmé ne pas être leur messie. Même Legolas, mon plus cher ami, avait pris cela pour une phase temporaire, un caprice d'adolescente qui serait dû à un refus de ma part d'accepter ma destinée. J'avais eu beau protester à corps et à cri, expliquer que je n'avais pas été appelée mais qu'il s'agissait d'un accident, rien n'avait fonctionné. Tout le monde croyait dur comme fer que j'étais le Gardien et que j'avais peur d'accomplir mon rôle le moment venu, tant et si bien que j'avais fini par me taire.

Il m'avait fallu du temps pour comprendre qu'en fait, ils _voulaient_ que je sois le Gardien.

Tant d'espoirs reposaient sur l'existence du Gardien, j'en avais le vertige. C'est pourquoi, après de longs mois de frustration et de déprime, je m'étais un jour résignée à endosser ce rôle : si je ne le faisais pas, qui d'autre ? La responsabilité n'était pas faite pour moi, certes, mais je l'avais volée sans le savoir. Je n'avais plus d'autre choix que d'assumer.

Qui aurait cru que sauver une vie pouvait mettre en péril tout un monde ?

Une main jaillit dans mon champ de vision et s'empara de mon assiette à dessert, me tirant de mes pensées moroses. Je remarquai alors que tous les convives se levaient un à un pour commencer à pousser les tables, signifiant par-là la fin du repas et le début des danses. Toute excitée à l'idée de voir enfin comment se déroulait un bal passé le dîner, je pris congé de Legolas et d'Aragorn avant de partir en direction de Mirië dans un froufroutement de jupons.

Ma mère d'adoption était saisissante dans une robe bleue marine toute simple mais qui épousait joliment ses formes sveltes. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un joli chignon élégant, contrairement aux miens qui ondulaient librement jusqu'à mes hanches et n'étaient maintenus en place que par un discret diadème qui marquait mon statut de pupille du Roi. Les joues rosies par le miruvor, un fort vin elfique dont les seules vapeurs suffisaient à me faire tourner la tête, Mirië observait rêveusement Aënor tandis que celui-ci se pavanait un peu plus loin au milieu de quelques autres fiers guerriers.

Levant les yeux au ciel devant ce spectacle maintenant très commun, je retins un soupir et arrivai à sa hauteur avec un sourire avenant. En attendant que les musiciens se mettent en place et que toutes les tables soient rangées, j'écoutai d'une oreille distraite les remarques rêveuses de la guérisseuse sur tel ou tel combattant. Je remarquai alors du coin de l'œil qu'une paire d'yeux verts nous regardait intensément, Mirië et moi. Enfin, surtout Mirië.

Collé contre un mur et tenant négligemment un verre de vin doux, Lindil posait sur ma mère d'adoption un regard où se mêlaient douloureusement adoration et désespoir. Mon cœur se serra en le voyant si malheureux ; l'érudit avait commis l'imprudence de tomber amoureux sans s'assurer que l'élue de son cœur puisse retourner ses sentiments… Pour un Elfe, cela équivalait à sauter d'un avion sans avoir vérifié au préalable la présence d'un parachute : ça pouvait être une expérience inoubliable si l'on était chanceux, sinon c'était le désastre assuré.

Comme à chaque fois que je voyais Lindil, je méditai sur ma chance de ne pas appartenir à une espèce chez qui le flirt était une question de vie ou de mort. Cela faisait plusieurs années que je lâchais des petits indices de-ci de-là dans l'oreille pointue de Mirië, mais j'avais de toute évidence été bien trop subtile jusqu'à présent puisqu'elle continuait à ne pas remarquer l'érudit. Aidée par le tout petit verre de miruvor que j'avais goûté du bout des lèvres lors du repas – suffisamment fort pour me délier la langue et me rendre agréablement joyeuse – je décidai donc de sortir l'artillerie lourde.

- « Et si tu invitais Lindil à danser ? » soufflai-je tout bas à son intention.

- « Ce n'est pas convenable pour une Dame d'inviter quelqu'un à danser, voyons ! » s'écria-t-elle aussitôt, ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- « Même s'il s'agit d'un Elfe à qui tu plaît mais qui n'a pas le courage de t'inviter lui-même ? »

L'Elfe me lança un regard incrédule, mais je hochai vigoureusement la tête d'un mouvement affirmatif. Lentement, presque malgré elle, ses yeux se glissèrent jusqu'à se poser sur l'érudit aux cheveux cuivrés ; une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues de ce dernier alors que, pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans, Mirië le regardait vraiment. Lindil soutint le regard bleuté de la guérisseuse (sans doute au prix d'un gros effort sur lui-même) et tenta un petit sourire engageant.

- « Tout de même » reprit Mirië en rougissant, « je ne peux pas oser ! Tout le monde va me regarder, il s'agit de la première danse ! »

- « Alors faisons un pari : si j'invite le prince Legolas à danser et qu'il accepte, tu dois inviter discrètement Lindil pendant que l'attention est sur moi. Ça te va ? »

Ma gardienne s'étouffa avec son vin et s'empourpra jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Puisqu'elle ne s'était pas encore mise à me gronder, trop choquée pour former des paroles cohérentes, j'enfonçai le clou.

- « N'est-ce pas lassant de toujours battre des cils pour ces guerriers sans jamais recevoir de l'attention en retour ? » martelai-je. « Je sais que tu es immortelle et que tu as tout le temps du monde, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour laisser filer ta vie sans rien faire ! Finis ton verre, va vers celui qui tient visiblement à toi, et donne lui une chance ! Rien ne te force à l'épouser, mais amuse-toi un peu ! »

- « Mais je… On n'invite pas les hommes à danser, ça ne se fait pas ! »

- « Ah oui ? Et bien regarde, je vais aller inviter un prince ! »

Avant qu'elle puisse me retenir, je m'éloignai à pas vif et fendis la foule pour rejoindre Legolas. C'était mon plus vieil ami, donc je ne doutai pas qu'il accepterait à titre de faveur, même si je risquais de chatouiller son sens princier des convenances. Je faillis hésiter, réalisant rapidement que j'allais attirer tous les regards d'une manière pas forcément positive, surtout de la part de l'escadron de femmes Elfes qui tournoyait prêt du prince...

Oh, et puis merde : à cinquante ans, ce n'était pas l'idée d'inviter un homme à danser qui allait me faire peur, et Mirië avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne dose de féminisme brut !

* * *

- « Quelles nouvelles du Nord, mon ami ? » demanda Legolas, tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était la seconde fois qu'il lui posait la question en l'espace de dix minutes.

Aragorn retint visiblement un rire : il n'avait sans doute aucune difficulté à deviner pourquoi le prince rechignait tant à quitter sa compagnie. Plusieurs Dames Elfes se tenaient non loin, stratégiquement placées pour être dans son champ de vision lorsque viendrait le moment de la première danse. Symboliquement, l'ouverture d'un bal était une danse particulière et celles qui espéraient gagner le cœur de Legolas se disputaient cet honneur à chaque fois ; puisque son rôle l'obligeait à participer, celui-ci était donc obligé d'en inviter une différente selon les bals et de faire attention à ne pas en favoriser une plus que l'autre pour éviter de lancer des rumeurs de cour (que l'intéressée ne s'empresserait certainement pas de dénier).

Heureusement, le Rôdeur prit le prince en pitié et lança la conversation sur un nouveau sujet pour lui permettre de retarder aussi longtemps que possible l'inévitable attroupement féminin qui menaçait son avenir proche.

- « Rien n'a changé depuis le début de la soirée, mon prince. » répondit-il, l'œil pétillant. « Mais parle-moi plutôt du Gardien : Aldaiel est devenue une femme charmante, ne trouves-tu pas ? »

- « Assurément. » sourit-il, avant de se rembrunir. « Mais je crains fort de la voir disparaître aussi vite que je l'ai vue grandir. Tel est le destin des Hommes, dont la vie brûle aussi vivement qu'une flamme avant de se consumer. »

Aragorn se tut, et une ombre passa sur son visage. Legolas comprit alors qu'il pensait à l'Étoile du Soir et à la douleur qui l'attendait lorsque viendrait sa mort inévitable ; une vague de honte le submergea. _Quel ami je fais, à remuer ainsi le couteau dans la plaie !_

- « Pardonne-moi, mon ami. J'ai parlé de manière inconsidérée vis-à-vis de ta situation personnelle. »

- « Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Legolas. Comment Aldaiel a-t-elle réagi lorsqu'elle a appris qu'elle était le Gardien ? » dit le Rôdeur, repartant sur un sujet moins pénible.

L'Elfe fronça les sourcils, se remémorant la réaction violente de sa filleule ainsi que la tristesse énorme qu'elle avait éprouvé par la suite, avant de se consacrer corps et âme à son entraînement au combat avec un désespoir qui faisait peine à voir.

- « Mal. De longs mois durant, elle n'a cessé de clamer qu'il y avait eu une erreur et que ce n'était pas elle. Nous avons tout fait pour la convaincre du contraire, mais cela n'a servi qu'à la faire tomber dans une humeur dépressive. Finalement, elle s'est résignée et a fini par accepter la réalité, mais ... »

- « … Mais ? »

- « Aldaiel a changé, ces trois dernières années. » soupira le prince. « Elle s'est jetée à corps perdu dans l'entraînement et je ne l'ai plus jamais vue rire aussi librement qu'avant. Je pense qu'elle ne croit toujours pas à son destin, mais qu'elle se sent obligée de s'acharner pour répondre à nos attentes. »

Aragorn posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

- « Recevoir une destinée telle que celle-ci est un énorme fardeau, crois-moi. Nombreux sont ceux qui croient en moi, et j'ai pourtant le sentiment que je n'aurais jamais assez de temps à ma disposition pour me préparer, que je ne serais jamais assez prêt. Laisse-lui encore le temps, elle en aura grand besoin. »

Legolas ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais son regard fila par-dessus l'épaule du Rôdeur et il s'interrompit. Celui-ci se retourna pour voir qu'Aldaiel arrivait dans leur direction en arborant une expression déterminée, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées.

Il était difficile pour l'Elfe de considérer le Gardien comme une adulte, et pourtant… Elle était à présent de taille moyenne pour un Homme et donc assez petite selon les standards elfiques, ne lui arrivant pas plus haut que le menton. Dotée des formes rondes qui caractérisaient les Hommes, la jeune femme en paraissait trapue et plantureuse comparée aux femmes Elfes qui étaient tout en finesse. Son visage, entourés de cheveux voletants et joliment orné d'un fin diadème délicatement ciselé, était à présent dépourvu des rondeurs de l'enfance, ainsi que des impuretés de l'adolescence (même s'il en restait de très légères traces qui s'effaceraient sans doute au fil du temps). Contrairement aux femmes Elfes qui glissaient toujours avec élégance, Aldaiel se mouvait avec une démarche de guerrier : non dénuée d'une grâce particulière, mais vraiment déconcertante de la part d'un membre du beau sexe.

Elle arriva enfin à leur niveau et leur fit une petite révérence impatiente pour la forme. Legolas nota que tout était prêt pour l'ouverture du bal et s'apprêta à s'excuser pour aller s'acquitter de la tâche pénible de choisir une cavalière. Le Gardien, en revanche, ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et se campa fermement devant lui.

- « Mon prince » annonça-t-elle avec un timbre haut et clair, les yeux brillants de défi. « Me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? »

Les conversations s'interrompirent, remplacées par un silence choqué. Il y eut quelques exclamations de surprise, notamment de la part des Dames Elfes qui avaient espéré se faire inviter par le prince et se répandirent en murmures offensés. Legolas ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et resta coi. Une Dame qui invite un prince, c'était du jamais vu ! Quelle mouche avait donc piqué Aldaiel ? _Elle n'a pourtant pas l'air d'avoir abusé du miruvor, ses yeux sont clairs et son maintien sûr…_

- « Ma Dame » dit finalement le prince, retrouvant sa voix. « Voulez-vous dire que vous désirez mon invitation en tant que cavalière ? »

Du coin de l'œil, Legolas vit Aragorn hocher légèrement la tête en direction du Gardien pour l'inciter à prendre la porte de sortie qu'il lui offrait, en faisant comme si elle avait juste requis une invitation de sa part. Ce n'était pas très convenable, mais toujours mieux qu'une femme invitant le prince de la Forêt Noire pour la première danse !

- « Non » répliqua Aldaiel, le gratifiant d'un sourire mutin. « _Je_ vous invite à danser, et au diable les convenances : le but d'une fête est de s'amuser. Pourquoi une Dame ne pourrait-elle pas inviter un cher ami à danser ? »

Elle tendit une main vers le prince, paume vers le haut comme un homme proposant une danse à une Dame, et il haussa un sourcil confus. Legolas hésita quelques instants, les yeux posés sur la petite main offerte, légèrement calleuse d'avoir souvent manié l'épée. Il plongea le regard dans les yeux ambrés du Gardien et les vit pétiller d'une manière qu'il croyait perdue depuis qu'Aldaiel avait pris connaissance de son destin. Causer l'extinction de la joyeuse malice qui brillait dans ses yeux d'habitude si sombres lui parut soudain inconcevable. _Juste pour cette fois, au diable les convenances._

Déclenchant encore plus de murmures choqués, le prince posa la main sur celle de la jeune femme et se laissa entraîner en riant au centre de la grande piste de danse. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux, sauf ceux de la guérisseuse nommée Mirië qui, pour une raison inconnue, avait les joues en feu et venait de choisir ce moment pour se faufiler jusqu'à Lindil.

- « Jeune Dame, nous allons être l'objet de nombreuses discussions. » murmura Legolas en plaçant sa main libre sur la hanche d'Aldaiel, se préparant à entamer la danse.

Il fit un signe de tête aux musiciens, et ceux-ci commencèrent à jouer une musique douce et entraînante.

- « Et bien soit ! » répliqua la jeune femme avec un reniflement dédaigneux, tout en posant son regard sur le groupe de Dames délaissées qui murmuraient furieusement entre elles. « Je gage qu'elles auront enfin un sujet intéressant sur lequel déblatérer. »

Legolas étouffa un rire du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était inconvenant de s'esclaffer en public, mais Aldaiel ne lui simplifiait certainement pas la tâche. Toutefois, il captura le regard courroucé de son père par-dessus l'épaule de sa cavalière et en fut refroidi instantanément. _Il semblerait que je puisse m'attendre à un sermon à la fin de la fête…_

- « Pourquoi tant de scandale ? » murmura-t-il à l'oreille bizarrement ronde d'Aldaiel, avant de se préparer à la faire tournoyer. « Je t'aurais invitée à danser à un moment ou un autre. »

Aldaiel suivit le mouvement et tourna sur elle-même avec toute la grâce dont elle était capable, ce qui n'était pas énorme venant de la part d'un membre de la race des Hommes.

- « Je ne fais pas ça que pour mon propre divertissement, tu sais » souffla-t-elle à son tour en reprenant place dans ses bras. « Mirië avait besoin qu'on lui prouve une bonne fois pour toute qu'être une femme ne devrait pas l'empêcher d'agir à sa guise, même pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'une invitation à danser. »

Quelques couples s'engagèrent sur la grande piste, dont notamment Mirië et Lindil, qui rougissait tellement qu'il en luisait presque.

- « Trivial, dis-tu ? Tu viens juste de bouleverser une tradition vielle de plusieurs millénaires ! Désires-tu mener la danse, tant que tu y es ? »

Le Gardien gloussa bruyamment, s'attirant encore quelques coups d'œil irrités, avant de lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- « Oh, ne me tente pas, mon prince. Regarde plutôt : elle a invité Lindil à danser, ne l'as-tu jamais vu aussi rayonnant ? »

- « Jamais, je te l'accorde. Ni aussi embarrassé »

Aldaiel ricana discrètement, et ses yeux pétillèrent de plus belle. C'était agréable de la voir revenir un peu à son ancienne joie de vivre après la période de gravité qui avait pesé sur elle ces derniers temps.

- « Ça lui passera. Après tout, c'est toujours mieux que d'avoir son cœur brisé. »

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, le prince faillit trébucher.

- « Tu as révélé à Mirië que Lindil lui avait donné son cœur ?! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- « Bien sûr que non ! » chuchota Aldaiel en prenant un air offensé. « Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je n'ai pas vécu chez les Elfes durant dix-huit ans sans rien apprendre ! »

Legolas poussa un discret soupir de soulagement, puis s'excusa à mi-voix pour son manque de confiance. Parler des affaires de cœur était tabou, chez les Elfes, et on ne révélait pas ses sentiments ni ceux des autres à la légère ; pour peu qu'un Elfe ait des sentiments à sens unique envers quelqu'un, il ne faudrait pas risquer que l'objet de son affection se sente obligé de rester à ses côtés !

- « J'ai juste laissé entendre que Lindil était _peut-être_ intéressé par Mirië. C'est elle qui a décidé de prendre les choses en main, même si j'ai dû lui démontrer par l'exemple que c'était possible. »

- « Oh, vraiment ? »

- « Si une humaine peut impunément réclamer la première danse à un charmant et généreux prince Elfe, pourquoi diable une innocente Elfe devrait-elle se sentir gênée ? »

- « Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier ton raisonnement, et la flatterie ne fonctionne pas sur moi. » soupira-t-il. « Mais tu m'as sauvé d'une tâche éprouvante alors je veux bien laisser couler pour cette fois. »

* * *

Six mois après le bal en l'honneur du Gardien, Lindil était encore sur un nuage. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Mirië ait eu l'audace de l'inviter, alors même qu'il tentait désespérément de trouver le courage de le faire... Aldaiel y était très probablement pour quelque chose, puisqu'elle avait allègrement déclenché un scandale au même instant en invitant audacieusement le prince Legolas à danser, ce qui avait permis à la belle guérisseuse aux yeux de ciel de se glisser jusqu'à lui avant de suivre l'exemple du Gardien.

L'érudit sourit béatement tout en organisant une grosse collection de vieux rouleaux. Bien qu'une partie de lui-même fût profondément agacée envers son élève humaine pour avoir interféré avec ses affaires de cœur – _vraiment, ça ne se fait pas ! _– il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui en vouloir quand il repensait à la chaleur de la hanche de Mirië sous ses doigts tandis qu'il la faisait virevolter sur la musique enchanteresse. Et la manière adorable dont elle avait rougi, oh ! Jamais, dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle le regarderait un jour de la même façon qu'elle admirait les combattants.

Une pointe de jalousie le transperça vivement, comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à la manière dont ces autres Elfes avaient l'habitude d'attirer l'attention de l'élue de son cœur. Durant des années, il avait prié pour qu'elle le voie enfin comme autre chose qu'un ami, mais n'avait jamais trouvé la bravoure suffisante pour aller plus loin que des conversations amicales ; si Aënor avait décidé de retourner les faveurs de Mirië douze ans plus tôt, il en serait mort de chagrin.

Mais tout cela, c'était du passé : dès le lendemain de la fête, Lindil avait refusé de laisser passer sa chance. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains, s'était rendu jusque dans la grande infirmerie où évoluaient tous les guérisseurs, et avait déclaré haut et fort à Mirië son intention de lui faire officiellement la cour. Comme le dictait la coutume, il lui avait alors offert un gage d'intérêt : une broche ouvragée sertie de petits saphirs assortis à ses yeux. Il l'avait commandée le jour même où il avait réalisé que son cœur appartenait à Mirië.

Celle-ci avait timidement accepté son cadeau, les joues écarlates. Traditionnellement, cela signifiait qu'elle l'autorisait à la courtiser, et déciderait dans quelques années si elle le jugeait suffisamment digne pour lui offrir son cœur et se lier à lui.

Chantonnant joyeusement une ballade romantique, Lindil quitta la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers les roseraies intérieures, bien décidé à récupérer autant de roses qu'il pouvait porter et à s'introduire dans les quartiers de sa belle pour les déposer sur son lit. Ce genre d'actes, assez cliché dans les méthodes de séduction elfiques, était toujours bien reçu par la gent féminine.

Une commotion dans les couloirs principaux attira son attention durant son trajet. L'érudit se rapprocha prudemment de la source du bruit et entendit bientôt des bruits de pas précipités, des ordres criés rapidement avec une urgence inquiétante ainsi que de nombreux cliquetis métalliques d'armes entrechoquées. Un détachement de guerrier se préparait de toute urgence à partir en expédition, sous les ordres du prince.

Aux côtés de celui-ci se tenait Aldaiel, revêtue de vêtements masculins verts et bruns, la poitrine couverte par une fine cotte de mailles et les bras dotés de canons d'avant-bras en cuir renforcé. Deux longues dagues effilées pendaient à sa ceinture et un arc court était accroché à ses épaules avec un petit carquois. Lindil écarquilla les yeux : il était habitué à voir le Gardien en habits de femme lors de leurs leçon d'histoire où ils échangeaient des faits historiques sur leurs mondes respectifs, pas en guerrière !

- « Gollum s'est échappé ! » répéta le prince à l'attention des Elfes de plus en plus inquiets qui s'attroupaient autour d'eux. Puis, s'adressant au groupe de guerriers et de pisteurs : « Dépêchez-vous, nous devons partir à sa recherche prestement si nous voulons espérer avoir une chance de le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'enfonce trop loin au Sud, dans le territoire des araignées et des Orques ! »

Les soldats se regroupèrent rapidement, puis la petite troupe se mit en route au pas de course pour rejoindre les portes du palais et s'enfoncer dans les bois. Le calme revint peu à peu, et les murmures troublés s'apaisant à mesure que chacun retournait à ses activités.

Lindil se souvint que Gollum était l'horrible créature que le Dúnedain avait placée sous la responsabilité du prince, six mois plus tôt. Voilà qui était vexant : après l'évasion improbable de Thorin Oakenshield et sa compagnie de Nains il y a quelques années, un autre prisonnier faisait fi de la vigilance des gardes ! _Le pauvre prince Legolas doit être terriblement mortifié d'avoir échoué ainsi dans sa tâche…_

Chassant de son esprit ces pensées amères, Lindil repensa plutôt aux yeux magnifiques de sa belle et sourit rêveusement. Son humeur joyeuse revient au galop, faisant battre son cœur à tout rompre à l'idée de courtiser Mirië.

Il repartit vers la roseraie en sautillant.


	8. Rencontres à Fondcombe

Bonjour tout le monde, et BONNE ANNÉE ! Puisque que je n'ai pas franchement eu le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews du chapitre dernier (et que je ne me sens pas le courage de le faire tout de suite... Pas taper, pas taper !), permettez-moi de vous adresser à tous et toutes, qui lisez, commentez, suivez ou "favorisez" mon histoire, un grand merci. Vous êtes supers :)

**Attention :**C'est à partir de maintenant que la langue parlée ne sera plus uniquement l'elfique, mais aussi (et surtout) la Langue Commune.  
La distinction se fera donc ainsi :

- « _Blablabla_ » : elfique

- « Blablabla » : langage commun

Et c'est partie pour un nouveau chapitre, histoire de bien commencer la nouvelle année. L'aventure ne va pas tarder à commencer ! ;)

(Disclaimer : comme l'an dernier, l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 7**

**Rencontres à Fondcombe**

Fondcombe était un endroit magnifique. Tout était différent de la Forêt Noire, le danger et l'ombre n'enveloppaient pas les arbres comme un manteau, l'architecture était joliment ouverte sur le monde extérieur plutôt que de s'enfoncer dans la terre. Cela avait tout l'air d'un merveilleux havre de paix où les problèmes perdaient toute signification et le temps se suspendait indéfiniment.

Après plusieurs de jours de voyage intensif jusqu'à la demeure d'Elrond le Semi-Elfe, j'étais plus que soulagée de poser enfin les yeux sur notre destination : mes fesses et mes cuisses me faisaient l'effet d'être entièrement constituées de compote. Les Elfes du groupe étaient tous moroses, Legolas plus que les autres ; il avait durement prit son échec dans la garde de Gollum. Pauvre bougre, il avait craqué et, poussé par la pitié, avait autorisé l'horrible créature à grimper dans un arbre afin d'adoucir un peu sa captivité. Grosse erreur : dès ce moment-là, Gollum avait pris la poudre d'escampette et s'était échappé sans laisser de trace.

J'avais participé aux recherches intensives dans la Forêt Noire, mais il avait été trop rapide pour nous et était passé par-delà les frontière de Dol Guldur avant que nous puissions l'intercepter. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer ! Nous avions poussé plus loin que les frontières considérée comme sûre, si bien que nous avions dû tailler notre chemin à l'épée parmi les araignées géantes et un petit groupe d'Orques éclaireurs. C'était la première fois que j'avais mis mes compétences à l'épreuve contre de vrais ennemis. Rien que de repenser aux rictus horrible des créatures, au sang noir et nauséabond et la sensation étrange d'enfoncer mes dagues dans la chair, il me fallut retenir un haut-le-cœur. Et dire qu'il n'avait s'agit que d'un échantillon de ce que j'allais devoir affronter en tant que Gardien…

Un Elfe nous accueillit aux portes de la grande demeure, se présenta sous le nom de Brethil, comme la forêt éponyme, et nous conduisit aux écuries avant de s'éclipser pour aller annoncer notre arrivée au Seigneur Elrond. Nous en profitâmes pour nous décharger de nos maigres bagages et brosser les chevaux ; le mien était une petite jument calme et intelligente – comme tous les chevaux elfiques – dont le nom signifiait « Fleur ». Pas très original, certes, mais plutôt mignon. Je m'occupai longuement d'elle pendant que les autres discutaient à mi-voix, me remémorant avec nostalgie la brève phase de quasi-fanatisme des chevaux que j'avais traversée durant ma première enfance. La petite fille que j'étais alors se serait répandue en glapissements excités, si elle avait pu être aujourd'hui à ma place.

- « _Des quartiers vous ont été attribués dans l'aile des invités_ » annonça Brethil. « _Je vais vous y accompagner, puis le Seigneur Elrond recevra le prince Legolas et la Dame Aldaiel dans son étude lorsque vous aurez pu vous reposer un peu après les rigueurs du voyages._ »

Nous le suivîmes aussitôt à travers Imladris. Tout ici était ouvert au vent et au soleil, bordé de colonnes torsadées et de kiosques ouvragés. Une grande cascade tombait à proximité en offrant un bruit doux et ruisselant malgré sa grande taille ; c'était comme si la seule présence des Elfes suffisait à l'apaiser, transformant son rugissement en murmure. Les arbres étaient heureux et insouciants, n'ayant jamais connu l'ombre comme ceux de la Forêt Noire. Ils chantaient si fort que je pouvais les entendre de loin, sans avoir à me blottir contre eux.

Au détour d'un long couloir, l'Elfe nous présenta les portes donnant à nos quartiers respectifs, montrant que les deux plus grosses chambres du lot étaient pour le prince et le Gardien.

- « Je me doute que les Hommes ont tendance à suer et s'encrasser plus facilement que les Elfes » ajouta-t-il en Commun à mon encontre, avec un haussement de sourcil désinvolte, « donc je vous ai fait préparer un bain. »

Humiliée par cette remarque, mais bien déterminée à ne pas le montrer, je pinçai les lèvres et le remerciai avec autant de politesse que possible avant de filer dans ma chambre et de m'y enfermer. Une fois le dos collé contre la porte, je levai un bras et approchai le nez du tissu sombre de ma tunique ; pouah ! Après plus d'une semaine de voyage intensif, je ne sentais _vraiment_ pas la rose.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, après m'être déshabillée en un temps record et longuement prélassée dans l'eau chaude et parfumée du bain, j'avais à nouveau une odeur humaine plutôt qu'orque et c'était rudement agréable. Je revêtis une robe de velours brun chocolat, aux longues manches ocre et évasées, que j'avais glissée dans mon sac de voyage avec quelques autres vêtements féminins pour ne pas froisser les sensibilités masculines de Fondcombe et être toujours bien habillée. Un chignon lâche et rapide pour mes longs cheveux, quelques mèches soigneusement rebelles de chaque côté du visage, puis je fus parée à affronter de nouveau le monde extérieur en étant un peu plus à mon avantage.

Legolas m'attendait dehors, devant la porte de ma chambre, adossé nonchalamment à la balustrade torsadée tandis qu'il observait la forêt et les jardins. Le soleil couchant le nimbait d'une aura enflammée, projetant des reflets d'or sur sa tunique argentée ; cela lui donnait des airs de créature enchantée. Il se retourna à mon approche et me fis grâce d'un petit sourire forcé.

- « _Ne te fais pas tant de reproches_ » dis-je tout en posant une main sur son bras. « _Personne ne pourras jamais t'en vouloir d'avoir eu bon cœur envers un être pitoyable comme Gollum._ »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je lui disais ça, ces derniers jours, et il se dégagea tristement en évitant mon regard, comme à chaque fois.

- « _J'ai été un idiot de le croire inoffensif. C'est pour cela que mon père m'a envoyé ici, pour en payer le prix. _»

Nous soupirâmes en chœur, repensant à la colère froide et déçue du roi Thranduil lorsqu'il avait annoncé que le prince irait lui-même porter les nouvelles de son échec à Fondcombe, là où Mithrandir avait dit qu'il séjournerait durant l'automne lors de son dernier message.

Depuis l'arrivée et la fuite de Gollum ainsi que notre combat contre les Orques, j'avais l'impression grandissante que des évènements importants commençaient à se mettre en marche, surtout après que Thranduil avait recommandé à Aënor de doubler mes leçons de combats. Lorsque l'expédition à Fondcombe de Legolas avait été annoncée, j'avais donc remué ciel et terre pour en faire partie ; l'idée de voir partir la seule personne dont j'étais certaine qu'elle avait un rôle dans l'histoire du Seigneur des Anneaux me terrifiait : n'étant pas le vrai Gardien et n'ayant pas lu les livres, je n'avais aucune idée quant à l'endroit où j'étais supposée me trouver. Mieux valait donc suivre une personne dont la destinée était bel et bien de participer à l'aventure.

D'abord confrontée à un refus net, j'avais finis par obtenir l'autorisation d'accompagner le convoi en jouant la carte du Gardien et de ses « intuitions mystiques ». Pour des êtres à la sagesse millénaire, les Elfes étaient parfois étonnamment crédules.

Brethil nous rejoignit rapidement et nous fis signe de le suivre, ce que nous fîmes prestement. Il nous mena à travers quelques couloirs ouverts, surplombants des petites plateformes surélevées où des Elfes indolents lisaient tranquillement en profitant de l'air de soir. Partout, les arbres parés de leurs plus belles robes automnales nous offraient de véritables explosions de couleurs chaudes : on aurait presque dit qu'ils compétaient les uns contre les autres pour attirer les yeux raffinés des Elfes.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes prêt d'une grande pièce ouverte, aux murs cachés derrières de grandes étagères chargées de livres reliés de cuir et de rouleaux en tout genre. Un Elfe nous attendait là, drapé dans une élégante robe pourpre qui lui donnait une prestance très noble. Une fine couronne argentée offrait un contraste saisissant avec sa chevelure ébène, délicatement tressée à la mode elfique. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers nous, je vis dans ses yeux gris une sagesse infinie.

- « _Prince Legolas Thranduillion_ » dit-il d'une voix curieusement grave pour un Elfe, mais néanmoins mélodieuse. « _Soyez le bienvenu dans ma demeure._ »

Legolas s'inclina légèrement – c'était un prince, après tout – tandis que je faisais une basse révérence. Les yeux d'acier du Semi-Elfe, acérés comme des lames, se posèrent ensuite sur moi.

- «_ Voici donc la Fille de l'Arbre, le Gardien annoncé par la prophétie. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'un signe de trouble proche, votre présence est synonyme d'espoir et honore ma maison, Dame Aldaiel._ »

- « _Vos paroles m'honorent, Seigneur Elrond Semi-Elfe_ » répondis-je solennellement tout en priant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas bégayer : c'était plutôt mal vu quand on parlait prophétie et destinée. «_ Je ferais tout mon possible pour être à la hauteur de vos attentes._ »

Il hocha la tête, avant de reporter son attention sur le prince. Libérée de l'emprise de son regard gris, j'osai enfin cligner des yeux.

- « _Je viens ici porteur d'un message à l'attention de Mithrandir et d'Estel, dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux séjourne actuellement dans votre demeure._ » annonça Legolas.

Un pli inquiet barra le front lisse d'Elrond.

- «_ L'un comme l'autre sont en retard. Vous et vos compagnons de la Forêt Noire êtes les bienvenus à demeurer ici comme mes invités, en attendant de pouvoir leur remettre votre message._ »

Les épaules de Legolas s'affaissèrent presque imperceptiblement sous l'effet de la déception. Cela faisait des jours qu'il redoutait d'avoir à expliquer son échec au Magicien Gris et à son meilleur ami, et il allait devoir ronger son frein encore un peu avant de pouvoir enfin se décharger de son fardeau. Nos yeux se croisèrent ; il ignora mon regard lourd de compassion, puis carra les épaules avant de s'incliner respectueusement tandis qu'Elrond nous donnait congé.

Il s'en alla ensuite précipitamment et sauta souplement par-dessus une rambarde avant que je ne puisse le suivre, atterrissant dans un arbre dont les feuilles bruissèrent brièvement puis se turent. Je l'entrevis alors qu'il bondissait silencieusement de branche en branche, puis il disparut complètement dans la forêt. Le message était clair : il désirait être seul.

Livrée à moi-même dans un endroit inconnu et n'ayant rien à faire, je me sentis douloureusement abandonnée et soupirai bruyamment, espérant que cela ferait venir un bel Elfe avec qui papoter un peu. Maintenant que j'étais officiellement adulte et que j'avais enfin l'opportunité de rencontrer des gens nouveaux, peut-être que les occasions de draguer aller pouvoir se multiplier (même si je n'irais jamais jusqu'à risquer de prendre le cœur immortel d'un Elfe, je pouvais bien m'amuser et badiner un peu). Presque vingt ans sans aucun autre contact masculin que l'amitié fraternelle de Legolas et les leçons vigoureuses d'Aënor, ça commençait à faire !

Hélas pour mon petit cœur émoustillé, aucun Adonis aux oreilles pointues ne répondit à mon appel de demoiselle en détresse. Je décidai donc de marcher droit devant moi pour aller explorer un peu.

* * *

Confortablement installé dans une chaise surélevée, un vieux Hobbit prenait le soleil sous une arche de pierre recouverte de lierre. À côté de lui, une théière joliment décorée fumait tranquillement, entourée de quelques tasses assorties de format différent, qu'il avait disposées là au cas où quelques Elfes seraient tentés de le joindre. Pour compléter le tout, des petits biscuits dorés trônaient dans une assiette à dessert artistiquement décorée, n'attendant que le bon vouloir du Semi-Homme pour être dégustés.

Le Hobbit soupira de contentement et ferma les yeux en sentant un vent doux agiter ses boucles blanches. Décidément, profiter une dernière fois de l'excitation d'un voyage pour aller ensuite dans la demeure des Elfes avait été le bon choix, même si son neveu lui manquait terriblement. Au moins, Frodon s'occuperait bien de son anneau ; il aurait tout de même bien aimé le conserver et le toucher encore peu… _Mon précieux anneau…_

Il secoua la tête, s'arrachant à sa nostalgie, et ses oreilles fines perçurent des bruits de pas. Voilà qui n'arrivait pas souvent, dans un endroit peuplé d'Elfes silencieux ! Ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua alors qu'une femme de la race des Hommes déambulait non loin, l'air perdue et émerveillée par le jardin.

- « Bien le bonjour, jeune Dame ! » appela-t-il en Langue Commune, faisant sursauter l'humaine. « Je me nomme Bilbon Sacquet, pour vous servir. Il est bien rare de rencontrer un autre Mortel dans la demeure d'Elrond, et je serais curieux d'entendre votre histoire. Désirez-vous me joindre pour une tasse de thé ? »

La Dame ouvrit des yeux surpris, une réaction commune chez les Grandes Gens quand ils rencontraient un Hobbit. Elle s'approcha timidement, ce qui permit à Bilbon de constater qu'elle était en effet très jeune, probablement à peine sortie de l'enfance.

- « Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance» répondit-elle tout en faisant une petite révérence. « Veuillez me pardonner si je fais des erreurs en m'exprimant, je n'ai point l'habitude de parler le Langage Commun car j'ai été élevée chez les Elfes de la Forêt Noire. Mon nom est Aldaiel.»

Elle prit place sur la chaise qui lui faisait face, disposant les pans bruns de sa robe de manière à ne pas encombrer le passage, et Bilbon lui servit aussitôt une grande tasse de thé adaptée à sa taille humaine. Dévoré de curiosité quant aux origines de sa nouvelle connaissance (les Hobbits sont toujours friands de longues histoires de famille et d'arbres généalogiques compliqués), il sourit gentiment pour la mettre en confiance.

- « Jeune Dame, vous vous débrouillez admirablement et votre accent elfique ne fait qu'embellir votre manière de parler le Commun. » dit-il avec clin d'œil, déclenchant un petit rire gêné chez son interlocutrice. « La Forêt Noire, dites-vous ? J'y ai passé quelque temps dans ma jeunesse, au sein du palais souterrain du roi Thranduil. Maintenant, racontez-moi tout : comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée là-bas ? »

- « Vous étiez un invité du roi ? » s'exclama la jeune femme, haussant des sourcils curieux. « Pourtant, il ne fait que rarement confiance aux étrangers et personne ne m'a jamais parlé d'un hôte appartenant à l'espèce des Semi-Hommes ! »

Bilbon trempa nonchalamment un biscuit dans son thé, l'air de rien.

- « C'est qu'il n'était alors pas au courant de ma présence, mon enfant. Mais il s'agit là d'une longue histoire que je vous conterais peut-être une autre fois. Parlez-moi plutôt de vous, je vous prie, car je doute que le roi des Elfes Sylvains n'abrite des Hommes en son palais sans une raison particulière. »

La Dame Aldaiel baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de thé, le sourire soudainement effacé. Elle la porta à ses lèvre et en but une gorgée, avant de la reposer et de soupirer doucement. Ses yeux ambrés revinrent ensuite se poser sur Bilbon, chargés d'une gravité dénotant d'un âge bien supérieur à son apparence jeune. _Cette jeune personne est-elle une parente du Dúnedain ?_

- « Je suis née au creux d'un arbre de la Forêt Noire, d'où mon nom » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix abattue, buttant sur quelques mots compliqués. « Le roi Thranduil a fait de moi sa pupille afin de m'élever et de me former au combat en tant que Gardien. Avez-vous entendu parler de la prophétie ? »

- « Bien sûr ! C'est un honneur que d'être en la présence du très estimé Gardien. »

Aldaiel soupira, et se mordit pensivement les lèvres, de toute évidence en proie à un conflit intérieur. Avec toute la patience de son grand âge, Bilbon croisa les doigts sur sa petite bedaine et la couva d'un regard bienveillant.

Au bout de quelques instants, le Gardien sembla parvenir à une décision et se pencha en avant en prenant des airs de conspiratrice.

- « Pouvez-vous garder un secret, Maître Sacquet ? » murmura-t-elle.

Bilbon se pencha à son tour, autant que le lui permettait son dos raidis.

- « Bien sûr mon amie, à la condition que vous consentiez à m'appeler Bilbon. » chuchota-t-il à son tour, les yeux pétillants.

- « Soit, Bilbon. Je vais vous faire une confidence de la plus haute importance : en vérité, je ne suis pas le Gardien ! »

Le vieux Hobbit cligna des yeux, puis haussa les sourcils.

- « Oh, vraiment ? Voilà une nouvelle des plus intéressantes, chère enfant. Puis-je m'enquérir de la raison d'une telle affirmation ? »

- « Voyez-vous, je suis née dans un autre monde et y suis morte par accident, avant de renaître dans celui-ci à la place de quelqu'un d'autre » expliqua Aldaiel. « Je ne suis pas faite pour l'aventure, et une autre personne dont c'était le destin, et qui est plus bien mieux adaptée à la situation, vit dans le monde que j'ai quitté... Mais puisque tout le monde attends de moi que je sois le Gardien, je n'ai d'autre choix que de me plier à ce rôle. »

Après quelques secondes de silence pensif, durant lequel Bilbon digéra l'information avec quelques gorgées de thé et un autre biscuit, il se mit à rire doucement.

- « Héhé, vous me rappelez le jeune Hobbit que j'étais il y a de nombreuses années, quand j'étais encore souple et fringant. Je n'étais pas fait pour l'aventure, oh ça non ! Un Hobbit respectable ne se permet pas ce genre de chose, vous savez, et j'étais l'une des personnes les plus respectables de la Comté. Contre toute attente, l'aventure a tout de même frappé à ma porte un beau matin et, aussi peu préparé que je l'étais, je n'ai eu d'autre choix que d'y répondre, même si un voleur expérimenté paraissait bien mieux taillé pour la tâche. »

Piquée au vif par l'hilarité du Hobbit, Aldaiel mordit vicieusement un des biscuits dorés.

- « Je ne suis pas sûre de voir où vous voulez-en venir... » marmonna-t-elle d'un air vexé.

- « C'est pourtant simple, jeune Gardien : je ne suis pas né pour partir à l'aventure, et mon destin était de vivre paisiblement dans mon trou confortable sans jamais manquer le moindre repas. Lorsque treize Nains et un Magicien m'ont invité à les joindre, cependant, je n'ai pas longuement hésité. J'ai choisi. »

La jeune humaine écarquilla les yeux.

- « Vous voulez dire que je pourrais choisir de ne pas être le Gardien ? Construire ma vie à ma guise ? Mais ce serait tourner le dos à tous ceux qui croient en moi ! »

- « Ce n'est pas leur rendre service que d'endosser un rôle dont vous ne voulez pas et d'en éprouver du ressentiment à leur égard » rétorqua Bilbon avec un reniflement amusé. « La seule personne qui doit impérativement croire en vous, c'est vous-même. »

- « Mais je… »

Aldaiel s'interrompit et se tut, absorbée dans ses pensées. Le vieux Hobbit remplit à nouveau leurs deux tasses de thé d'une main experte, puis s'empara d'un biscuit et le grignota lentement. Il laissa vagabonder son regard dans le jardin, ne pouvant se lasser d'admirer le chatoiement des feuilles dorées.

- « Je... Vous m'avez donné matière à réflexion, Bilbon » dit finalement la jeune femme après un moment. « Je vous en remercie. »

- « Tout le plaisir est pour moi, mon enfant. N'oubliez jamais qu'un destin s'écrit de jour en jour : vous avez le potentiel d'être le Gardien, mais le choix de le devenir n'appartient qu'à vous. À présent, seriez-vous disposée à me parler un peu de ce monde différent dont vous venez ? Je dois bien avouer que vous avez grandement éveillé ma curiosité.»

- « J'en serais ravie, mais j'ignore par où commencer : il s'agit de tout un _monde_ ! »

- « Nous avons tout le temps, ma chère Aldaiel. Commencez là où vous le désirez, et nous continuerons à partir de là. »

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent tranquillement. Legolas passa le plus clair de son temps parmi les arbres et je fis mon possible pour lui remonter un peu le moral, avec un succès très mitigé. Au moins une fois par jour, j'interrogeai les arbres pour connaître sa position et allai m'asseoir au pied de celui qui était son perchoir pour la journée, avant de parler non-stop jusqu'à ce qu'il me réponde. Parfois, il me remerciait pour mon amitié ; d'autre fois, il soupirait et me reprochait ma persévérance. Dans tous les cas, il finissait toujours par sauter dans un autre arbre pour aller broyer du noir tout seul, et je repartais invariablement vexée.

Quel que soit leur âge et leur espèce, les mâles sont parfois d'éternels gamins... Même les immortels.

Le reste du temps, je m'occupais en papotant avec les Elfes de Mirkwood qui nous avaient accompagnés Legolas et moi, ou bien avec Bilbon ou encore le Seigneur Glorfindel.

Bilbon nous avait présentés l'un à l'autre après avoir entendu le récit de mes origines, car nous partagions une expérience singulière de la mort et de la renaissance, ce qui nous avait tout de suite liés par une compréhension mutuelle inégalable. Sans oublier le fait qu'il n'était _vraiment_ pas désagréable à regarder… Glorfindel ressemblait à un ciel d'été : doré, chaleureux, des yeux d'un azur pur et sans nuage, agrémentés d'un sourire éblouissant. Il était beau à tomber, possédait un cœur d'or doublé d'un bon sens de l'humour, et pouvait me comprendre mieux que n'importe qui d'autre ; s'il n'était pas un Elfe, je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour me tailler une place dans son cœur. À moins que ça ne soit qu'un produit de mon imagination, le regard tristement pensif qu'il arborait parfois en me regardant me faisait penser – _espérer_ – qu'il avait peut-être des regrets similaires.

Quel Mortel ne rêve pas d'attirer l'attention d'un Seigneur Elfe ?

Les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, Homme et Elfe furent amis plutôt qu'amants. Bras dessus, bras dessous, et parfois rejoint par le vieux Hobbit qui habitait Fondcombe, nous consacrâmes de nombreuses heures à arpenter les jardins de Fondcombe en parlant de nos vie avant la mort et de celles d'après. Glorfindel avait le rire facile, malgré l'ombre qui descendait sur son regard bleu lorsqu'il repensait aux ténèbres qui menaçaient la Terre du Milieu, ombres dont il avait eu un avant-goût inoubliable lors de son combat mortel contre un Balrog. Je lui avais même fait part de mes doutes concernant mon rôle de Gardien, mais il avait eu une réaction similaire à celle de Bilbon : pour lui, il n'y avait pas de réelle destinée. Je devais juste croire en moi et choisir mon propre chemin. Facile à dire…

J'entrevis aussi la Dame Arwen, l'Étoile du Soir, à l'occasion de quelques repas ou bien en la croisant dans les jardins. Cette Elfe était la beauté incarnée, tellement éblouissante que c'en était presque douloureux à regarder : pas étonnant qu'Aragorn en soit dingue. Prunelle des yeux de son père, elle était précieusement couvée par ce dernier ; cela la rendait décidément trop intimidante pour que j'ose l'approcher, malgré son doux sourire avenant les quelques fois où nous nous étions croisées.

Un jour, deux semaines après mon arrivée à Imladris, Glorfindel reçut la mission de partir en éclaireur et de sillonner les environs de la demeure d'Elrond dans l'espoir de trouver Aragorn ainsi que quatre Hobbit dont le neveu de Bilbon. Des Nazguls avaient été aperçus au loin et lui seul avait suffisamment d'expérience pour risquer s'exposer à leurs ténèbres sans en être corrompu.

Ce jour-là, je l'accompagnai aux écuries et me tins à ses côtés tandis qu'il posait sur le dos d'Asfaloth une selle ornée d'une multitude de clochettes. Le son joyeux qu'elles produiraient ne serait pas de trop pour le maintenir alerte et hors de portée de l'effet des Neuf, dont les cris perçants étaient supposés saper tout espoir et joie de vivre chez leurs victimes. Je dénouai alors le foulard de soie jaune que je portais autour du cou pour me protéger du vent d'automne, et le nouai prestement autour du sien.

- « _Il s'agit d'une ancienne tradition de mon monde d'origine_ » expliquai-je devant son air confus. « _Une Dame prête son foulard à un cavalier pour lui porter chance, afin qu'il lui revienne en bonne santé et puisse le lui rendre. File comme le vent, mon cher ami, et ne laisse pas la mort t'emporter une nouvelle fois._ »

Son regard se troubla, d'une manière sans doute similaire à la mienne dès que je repensai à la voiture qui m'avait ôté la vie ainsi qu'à la froide obscurité qui avait suivi. Mourir n'immunisait pas à la peur de la mort, bien au contraire... Nous n'étions que deux à le comprendre réellement.

Il me serra la main au niveau de l'avant-bras en une étreinte de guerrier, puis m'attira à lui pour déposer un baiser paternel sur mon front.

- « _Que la bénédiction d'Elbereth soit sur toi, chère enfant_ » murmura-t-il. «_ Je conserverais la tienne jusqu'à ce que nous puissions nous revoir._ »

Il me lâcha prestement et n'eut qu'à dire à son cheval de galoper pour que celui-ci parte en trombe. Ils passèrent les portes de Fondcombe dans un grand tintamarre de clochettes et de bruits de sabots, puis disparurent rapidement, avalés par la forêt.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent sans la moindre nouvelle. Je passais tout mon temps en compagnie de Bilbon, tentant de le distraire de l'inquiétude qui l'enveloppait comme un nuage sombre. Puisque je ne lui rendais plus visite, Legolas descendit enfin de son perchoir et reprit goût à nos conversations, m'aidant par la même occasion à distraire Bilbon autant que possible pour l'empêcher de se faire trop de bile.

Mithrandir arriva au bout de six jours supplémentaires, plus usé et dépenaillé que jamais après ce qui avait dû être une course folle. Il s'enferma dans l'étude d'Elrond avec ce dernier, et refusa de nous voir ou d'entendre le message de Legolas tant que Frodon ne serait pas arrivé sain et sauf ; tout le reste pouvait attendre.

Le pauvre Elfe commençait à désespérer de pouvoir un jour remplir sa sinistre mission.

Des Hommes du Gondor arrivèrent peu après en demandant à s'entretenir avec le maître des lieux, puis toute une délégation de Nains fit son apparition. Les deux groupes furent poliment éconduits jusqu'à l'aile des invités – qui commençait à être un peu surpeuplée – et gentiment priés de patienter. Avec l'apparition proche des Esprits Servants de l'Anneau, aussi connus sous le nom de Nazguls, le seigneur de Fondcombe n'était pas d'humeur à dispenser sa sagesse pour le moment.

Mithrandir soupçonna que tous ces émissaires n'étaient pas arrivés au même moment par hasard, et proposa donc de traiter tous les problèmes à la fois dans un seul grand Conseil. L'idée fut approuvée, et il fut donc décidé qu'un Conseil se tiendrait lorsqu'Estel et ses compagnons Semi-Hommes seraient enfin hors de danger.

De mon côté, je restai aux côté de Bilbon et de Legolas malgré ma curiosité dévorante de voir à quoi ressemblaient de vrais Nains, et surtout de jeter un œil sur les Hommes. Il y avait à présent tout un groupe de mâles de mon espèce à proximité, voilà qui était plus que tentant… Plusieurs fois, il me fallut ainsi faire des efforts pour me rappeler que sauter sur les inconnus, c'est mal, et que les émissaires humains ne correspondaient probablement pas à mes fantasmes de beau guerriers virils de toute manière ; je ne pouvais décidément pas abandonner mes amis dans le besoin juste pour aller batifoler, quelle genre de femme cela ferait-il de moi ?

Tout de même, dix-huit ans d'abstinence, ça commençait à faire… Non, Aldaiel, sois forte !

Le dixième jour, enfin, le chant des clochettes revint en trombe alors qu'Asfaloth et son cavalier déboulaient dans la cour, accompagné par d'autres éclaireurs elfiques qu'Elrond avait envoyés à la suite de Glorfindel quand il n'était pas revenu au bout d'une semaine. Assise non loin avec Bilbon pour surveiller les portes du domaine, je vis que trois Semi-Hommes étaient avec eux, sales et visiblement épuisés, de même qu'Aragorn qui se trouvait dans un état tout aussi abattu et en tenait un quatrième avec lui sur sa selle, l'empêchant de tomber. À peine son cheval se fut-il arrêté qu'il bondit hors de sa selle et fonça comme une fusée en criant pour qu'un fasse quérir Elrond. Le Hobbit qu'il portait était immobile, pâle comme la mort ; il avait urgemment besoin d'attention médicale.

- « Frodon ! » s'exclama Bilbon, dans un cri terrifié. « Oh, non… »

Le vieux Hobbit s'affaissa sur sa chaise, comme si tout l'air de ses poumons venait de le quitter. Ses joues prirent la même teinte blanche que ses cheveux, et son regard paniqué se fixa sur moi sans me voir vraiment.

- « C'est de ma faute ! » souffla-t-il d'une voix hantée. « J'ai amené ce danger sur lui ! Oh, mon pauvre Frodon… »

Je lui attrapai aussitôt la main et serrai prudemment, pas trop fort pour ne pas le blesser.

- « Il s'en sortira, vous verrez » murmurai-je. « C'est un Sacquet, comme vous : rien ne pourra l'abattre ! »

Le vieux Hobbit me fit un petit sourire forcé, puis se leva péniblement de sa chaise. Utilisant sa cane en bois, il se dirigea à petits pas pressés vers le grand portail où ne restaient plus que trois Hobbits à l'air hagard. Immensément soulagés de voir un visage familier, ceux-ci se précipitèrent à sa rencontre et lui posèrent tous une foule de question à la fois, jusqu'à ce que Brethil vienne les rejoindre et leur propose de les emmener dans des quartiers où ils pourraient se reposer et se laver. Ils demandèrent aussitôt à voir leur ami blessé, mais l'Elfe leur révéla que celui-ci recevait les soins intensifs du Seigneur Elrond et que toute interruption pourrait-être fatale.

Une fois que les Hobbits lui eurent arraché la promesse de les prévenir dès qu'ils pourraient se rendre au chevet de leur ami, ils se laissèrent mener vers des quartiers proches de l'endroit où le dénommé Frodon avait été emmené, accompagnés par un Bilbon rongé d'inquiétude.

De mon côté, je pris le chemin des écuries pour aller souhaiter la bienvenue à Glorfindel et lui reprendre mon foulard loin des regards indiscrets ; si jamais un Elfe allait s'imaginer qu'il était intéressé par ma petite personne en le voyant me remettre le foulard de soie – ce qui pourrait passer pour un traditionnel gage d'intérêt, bien qu'un peu léger comme cadeau de la part d'un Elfe de son statut – ce serait _largement_ pire que le scandale que j'avais déclenché en invitant Legolas à danser le soir de mes dix-huit ans. Et c'est dire ! Plus aucune Dame elfique (à l'exception de Mirië) n'avait voulu m'adresser la parole. Quant au le roi Thranduil… Je m'étais pris un sacré sermon chargé de menaces voilées me promettant mille troubles si j'osai mettre en péril le cœur immortel de son cher fiston. Les six derniers mois n'avaient pas été rigolos, au palais de la Forêt Noire, et je n'étais pas pressée de revivre l'expérience ici.

Après avoir discrètement récupéré mon foulard, je laissai Glorfindel se diriger vers ses quartiers pour se reposer un peu et pris la direction de ceux de Legolas. Maintenant qu'Estel était là, il ne manquait plus que le bon rétablissement de Frodon – je ne me faisais pas trop de souci, connaissant la réputation de faiseur de miracles d'Elrond – pour que se tienne le Conseil et que mon ami retrouve enfin sa joie de vivre. Tout allait revenir à la normale.

Mais pourquoi donc avais-je l'impression que les choses allaient plutôt s'empirer ?


	9. Et c'est parti mon kiki !

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici voilà prête à reprendre mon rythme de parution d'un chapitre par semaine, avec donc le chapitre d'aujourd'hui (bon, je sais qu'il est un peu tard, mais le week-end n'est pas encore fini :p)**  
**

Pour ce long chapitre, j'avais d'abord opté pour un titre assez basique et plutôt classe, comme "L'aventure commence" ou bien "Sur le départ". Puis je me suis demandé ce qu'Aldaiel dirait, et je me suis rappelée que ce ne serait pas trop son genre. Pour le coup, j'ai bien ri en changeant le titre ! :)

Bonne lecture, et au week-end prochain !

(Disclaimer : l'univers de Tolkien n'est pas à moi, tout comme ses personnages)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 8**

**Et c'est parti mon kiki !**

Frodon palpa prudemment son épaule, testant du bout des doigts la petite cicatrice pâle un peu haut dessus de son cœur. Même à travers le tissu de sa chemise ainsi que le gilet qu'il portait par-dessus, il pouvait presque sentir la froideur de la blessure. Le mal qui l'habitait était à présent vaincu, grâce aux impressionnantes compétences médicinales du Seigneur Elrond, mais il sentirait toujours une petite raideur glacée à cet endroit ; c'était un souvenir qui le suivrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Le Hobbit soupira légèrement, songeant tristement que la fin de ses jours n'était probablement pas aussi éloignée qu'il l'avait toujours cru : quelques heures plus tôt, durant le Conseil d'Elrond, il s'était engagé à porter l'Anneau Unique jusque dans les feux de la Montagne du Destin. Quelle autre solution y avait-il ? En voyant la discorde engendré par la présence de l'objet maléfique, Frodon n'avait pu se résoudre à poser son fardeau sur les épaules de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était son fardeau. Le _sien. Personne d'autre ne touchera l'Anneau, ou alors je.._.

Il secoua la tête, chassant les pensées obscures de son esprit. Heureusement, il arrivait encore à reconnaître la voix de l'Anneau dans sa tête, qui lui susurrait tantôt des idées agressives de pouvoir et de conquête, tantôt de douces promesses de retour à Cul-de-Sac et de vie paisible. Tant qu'il pourrait toujours faire la part des choses, distinguer ses propres pensées de celles qui lui étaient suggérées, il pourrait résister à l'influence de l'Anneau. _Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Le voyage n'a pas commencé et je doute déjà._

La date de départ avait été fixée : dans deux mois, la Communauté de l'Anneau partirait vers l'Est, menée par Gandalf et Grand-Pas. Leur présence solide et puissante donnait de l'espoir à Frodon ; à ses yeux, rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre le Magicien Gris ni l'Héritier d'Isildur. Il y aurait aussi un Elfe, le prince Legolas de la Forêt Noire, ainsi qu'un Nain : Gimli, fils de Glóin. Voilà qui risquait de créer des tensions… Le père de Legolas, le roi Thranduil, avait autrefois fait emprisonner Glóin dans son palais de pierre, jusqu'à ce que Bilbon le fasse s'évader avec le reste de leur compagnie. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que les deux fils pourraient mettre le passé de leurs pères de côté pour le bien de la mission. Vu les regards peu amènes qu'ils échangeaient, ce n'était pas gagné.

Il y aurait aussi Sam, Merry et Pippin. Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à haute voix, Frodon était bigrement heureux que ses amis fassent partie du voyage, bien qu'il se sente un peu coupable à ce sujet-là : pour lui, ils allaient s'exposer à de nombreux dangers alors qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment taillés pour le combat ou l'aventure.

Tout comme lui.

Les deux derniers membres de la Communauté étaient deux Hommes. Il y avait Boromir, le fils de Denethor, Seigneur de Minas Tirith, qui avait une allure fière suintant de noblesse ; malgré le fait que tout chez lui criait qu'il était un homme d'honneur, Frodon se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence et n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la manière dont il avait regardé l'Anneau.

Le deuxième Homme avait été la seule personne de sexe féminin à être conviée au Conseil. De ce fait, elle avait eu l'air encore plus déplacée que Frodon et son oncle parmi tous les guerriers et Grandes Gens qui s'étaient trouvés là. Plus étrange encore était le fait qu'elle avait un nom elfique, Aldaiel, et ne possédait aucun traits pouvant la classer distinctement dans les ethnies humaines de la Terre du Milieu : ni les cheveux dorés du Rohan, ni les yeux clairs du Gondor, ni la peau tannée des Hommes du Sud ou encore la haute taille des Dúnedains.

Elle était venue pour accompagner le prince Legolas dans la délivrance d'une sinistre nouvelle concernant l'évasion de Gollum. Le seigneur Elrond l'avait présentée comme le Gardien, déclenchant de nombreux hoquets de surprises de la part de toute l'assemblée. D'après ce que Frodon avait compris des explications voilées de Gandalf, le Gardien était un être puissant annoncée par une vieille prophétie, dont la destinée était de l'aider dans l'accomplissement de sa mission et de protéger Grand-Pas – _euh, Aragorn_ – pour le placer sur le trône du Gondor. Au fil de ses voyages, le Magicien Gris avait manifestement ranimé le souvenir de cette prophétie chez les Hommes et les Nains depuis une bonne dizaine d'années, afin de ranimer l'espoir et de semer le doute parmi les forces ténébreuses ; par conséquent, presque tous les membres du Conseil avait posé sur l'humaine un regard empli de révérence lorsqu'ils avaient appris sa véritable nature.

Le Gardien n'avait pas été très loquace durant le Conseil, se contentant de regarder partout sauf en direction de l'Anneau comme si elle voulait minimiser les risques d'en ressentir l'influence. La seule fois où elle avait ouvert la bouche, en dehors du moment des présentations officielles et des bonjours, avait été pour objecter au plan d'envoyer un groupe au Mordor. La jeune femme avait avancé l'idée que Gandalf pourrait plutôt demander l'aide des Aigles Géants pour qu'ils emmènent quelqu'un directement jusqu'à la Montagne du Destin afin d'y laisser tomber l'Anneau. Bien que considérée ingénieuse, la proposition n'avait pas été retenue, jugée bien trop risquée car l'ennemi serait sans doute armé d'arcs et de catapultes ; s'ils réussissaient à faire tomber l'aigle transportant le Porteur de l'Anneau, alors ils n'auraient plus qu'à tendre les mains et ramasser leur prix. Après cela, quelques Hommes avaient murmurés qu'on ne devrait pas laisser une femme s'exprimer ainsi devant des hommes, s'attirant un regard glacial de la Dame Aldaiel ainsi qu'une réprimande sèche de la part du seigneur Elrond.

Ce qui troublait Frodon, outre le fait que le Gardien était une femelle et qu'il avait été élevé dans la croyance que les femmes étaient des créatures fragiles qu'il fallait protéger, c'était la manière dont les traits de la Dame Aldaiel s'étaient figés en une expression résignée lorsque Grand-Pas s'était agenouillé devant lui pour lui promettre son soutien lors du voyage jusqu'au Mordor. À peine le Rôdeur eût-il fermé la bouche qu'elle bondissait hors de son siège pour prendre sa place et s'incliner avec raideur._ Je vous accompagnerais lors de cette aventure, Maître Sacquet_, avait-elle annoncé d'une voix chargée d'un drôle d'accent, où ne perçait aucune émotion. _Le Gardien fera son devoir et veillera sur vous ainsi que sur l'Héritier d'Isildur. Vous aurez mon épée._

Aussitôt après, le prince Legolas s'était empressé de les rejoindre, vouant son arc à la cause tout en fixant un regard inquiet sur la Dame Aldaiel ; il avait tout de suite été suivi par Gimli et Boromir. Sam, Merry et Pippin avaient ensuite fait leur apparition, surprenant Elrond Semi-Elfe d'une manière qui aurait pu être cocasse si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse. Leur groupe avait été ainsi formé, neuf compagnons et leur Gardien, chacun frissonnant d'une excitation mêlée d'appréhension ; à l'exception du seul représentant féminin. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu l'air plus abattue si on l'avait menée à l'échafaud.

Du coin de l'œil, Frodon aperçut un mouvement, rapidement accompagné par le rire joyeux de Pippin. Agitant sa tignasse bouclée, ce dernier marchait tranquillement dans sa direction tout en discutant avec Merry, son éternel compagnon.

Chassant de son esprit les idées sombres de quête dangereuse et de cavaliers noirs, le Hobbit se leva pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Les préparatifs pour le voyage commenceraient bien assez tôt, alors autant profiter du confort et de la paix qui imprégnaient Fondcombe tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Deux mois de repos ne seraient pas de trop pour se remettre de sa terrible blessure.

* * *

Le front appuyé contre la porte de bois clair, je m'appliquais à respirer profondément. Je gonflais puis dégonflais mes poumons avec une application soutenue, utilisant toute ma concentration pour brasser le plus d'air possible.

Heureusement que j'étais dans ma chambre, sinon on me prendrait certainement pour une demeurée, à faire ainsi des câlins à une armoire. Enfin bon, il faut ce qu'il faut : je venais juste de décider arbitrairement que le contact prolongé avec l'ameublement de mes quartiers serait un moyen efficace d'éloigner le stress. Pour l'instant, ça marchait plutôt bien, puisque cela me donnait quelque chose de concret contre lequel me blottir, et je passais plus de temps à me convaincre que je n'étais pas folle qu'à penser à ce qui s'était passé au Conseil. Tout en respirant à fond, je traçai du doigt les contours des branches courbées d'un arbre sculpté dans le bois tendre de l'étroite armoire qui se trouvait temporairement en ma possession.

Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre du temps qui s'était écoulée depuis que le Conseil s'était terminé ; dès qu'Elrond nous avait libérés, j'avais foncé dans les couloirs sans demander mon reste et m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre, pour finalement me scotcher désespérément à un meuble. Je n'étais pas vraiment paniquée, à proprement parler, mais j'étais loin d'être calme.

Les évènements de la prophétie se mettaient en marche, c'était maintenant certain. J'allais faire partie de la Communauté de l'Anneau, veiller sur Aragorn, Frodon et le reste… Comme mon rôle me le dictait. Après avoir passé si longtemps à traîner les pieds en ne me résignant qu'à moitié, le point de non-retour était finalement arrivé : au moment où l'Héritier d'Isildur s'était agenouillé devant le Porteur de l'Anneau, mes yeux avaient trouvé ceux de Bilbon par-dessus leurs épaules. Au lieu de me faire signe d'y aller, le vieux Hobbit s'était contenté de me faire un petit clin d'œil, puis il avait articulé sans un son le mot « _Choisis_ ».

À cet instant, j'avais compris que je pouvais refuser. Je pouvais rester muettement sur ma chaise, laisser tomber la prophétie, personne ne me tiendrait rigueur d'être une jeune fille effrayée et de vouloir rester en sécurité.

Un battement de cœur plus tard, j'avais vu Aragorn se relever et n'avais rien pu faire d'autre que de me lever à mon tour pour prendre sa place devant Frodon.

En vérité, j'avais choisi depuis longtemps. J'avais fait le choix de cesser de nier le rôle que j'avais accidentellement volé et de m'entraîner dur au combat. J'avais fait le choix d'insister pour accompagner Legolas à Fondcombe pour être là si jamais le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Et là, je venais de faire le choix d'assumer complètement le rôle du Gardien, même si je n'avais pas la moindre miette de pouvoir magique.

Au lieu de me sentir soulagée, cependant, en finalisant la décision tout en promettant à Frodon la protection du Gardien, un frisson glacé m'avait parcouru l'échine ; le même qui me faisait encore trembler à présent. Mes futurs compagnons de route croyaient tous en moi, en un destin magique qui me doterait d'une puissance surhumaine pour les protéger dans l'accomplissement de la prophétie annonçant le retour du Roi du Gondor.

Je m'étais engagée à les protéger. À être leur Gardien.

J'étais terrifiée.

Ce n'était pas ce qui était censé se produire ! À cinquante ans, j'aurais dû être mariée à un homme drôle et romantique, d'une banalité réconfortante, aux côté de qui je ferais mon possible pour survivre à l'adolescence de nos deux ou trois enfants tout en comptant les années qu'il me restait avant de pouvoir espérer partir à la retraite. Si je ne m'étais pas amusée à jouer à Sherlock Holmes sur la mauvaise personne, une nuit d'automne, alors c'est à ça que ressemblerait ma vie. Tranquille, familière, excitante, ennuyeuse par moment, avec ses hauts et ses bas. Une multitude de petites joies quotidiennes et de troubles pas si graves. C'était ce qui aurait dû être mon destin, rien qui soit hors du commun.

Au lieu de ça, j'étais piégée dans un corps de minette, sur le point de vivre une aventure qui n'était pas la mienne dans un monde censé être fictif. Bon, admettons, le corps de jeune fille n'était vraiment pas mal pour mon âge et je ne pouvais décemment pas me plaindre d'être une quinquagénaire totalement dépourvue de rides. Mais le reste… Dans les roman, les héros fantastiques survivent toujours aux aventures merveilleuses et sauvent le monde ; n'étant pas l'héroïne, quelle était ma garantie de survie ?

Des clous. Pire encore, et si le véritable Gardien était destiné à sauver la vie d'un ou plusieurs membres de la Communauté, mais que je m'en avérais incapable à cause de mon manque de pouvoir ? Qu'allais-je pouvoir dire aux autres ? _Désolée les mecs, c'est pas dans mes cordes : ils vous ont envoyé le mauvais modèle de Gardien, voyez-ça avec le service après-vente. Oh, et JE VOUS L'AVAIS BIEN DIT !_

Mhm, non, ça serait probablement de mauvais goût.

Comment allais-je pouvoir protéger quatre Hobbits, un Magicien, un Homme, un Nain et un Elfe ? Je n'avais que deux bras, bordel ! Je fronçai les sourcils et sentis un picotement familier derrière mes paupières closes ; je retins pourtant mes larmes. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Legolas, et que je ne pouvais que regarder, impuissante… Non, mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Soupirant bruyamment – je ne faisais que ça, ces dernières années – je m'arrachai à l'étreinte réconfortante de l'armoire, et optai plutôt pour fouiller dans ses entrailles de bois à la recherche d'une robe à mettre pour le repas du soir. Oui, à force d'être dorlotée et de recevoir tout plein de jolies robes elfiques toutes plus élégantes les unes que les autres, j'avais fini par devenir assez coquette ; si j'étais _réellement_ née en Terre du Milieu, Mirië m'aurait définitivement pourrie-gâtée durant mon enfance. Bon alors, quelle robe allais-je remettre ce soir ?

Parmi les quelques robes que j'avais réussi à faire tenir au fond de mon sac de voyage, j'optai finalement pour une ample robe d'une couleur ambrée assortie à mes yeux et m'habillai en vitesse, avant de sortir de ma chambre pour aller m'enquérir du temps restant avant l'heure du dîner. S'il y avait une chose dans ce monde à laquelle je n'avais jamais pu me faire, c'était bien au cruel manque d'horlogerie. Ça, et l'absence de chocolat, d'eau courante et de tampons.

En approchant de la grande salle où se tenaient les repas, je ralentis le pas autant que possible. Le seigneur Elrond était là-bas, ainsi que tous les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau, à qui j'avais faussé compagnie dans la matinée. Voudraient-ils argumenter du bien-fondé d'une présence féminine dans le groupe, ou juste me fustiger de les avoir laissé en plan ?

Bah, peut-être qu'ils seraient plus préoccupés par leur propre participation au voyage pour penser à me chercher des noises… Au cas où, je me remémorai rapidement l'attitude à avoir pour ressembler à l'idée que je me faisais d'un Gardien : dos droit, poitrine en avant mais pas trop (n'oublions pas que nous sommes dans une société très frileuse à l'encontre des femmes qui se font remarquer par autre chose que leur beauté), regard solennel et pas trop d'expression sur le visage. Le genre super-héros pas très loquace, mais confiant dans ses pouvoirs.

Avant que je ne puisse faire mon entrée dans la grande salle, cependant, un Homme grand, large d'épaule et vraiment, _vraiment_ sexy m'intercepta dans ma lancée.

- « Ma Dame, pourrais-je avoir un mot avec vous, je vous prie ? »

Je reconnus son visage carré, ses yeux gris teintés de vert comme une tempête en forêt, les cheveux châtains tirant sur le brun qui lui encadraient la figure. Les poils de mes bras se dressèrent au garde à vous en entendant cette voix grave dépourvue des intonations musicales elfiques. C'était Boromir, le séduisant guerrier du Gondor. À mon âge, il m'était difficile de ne pas le voir comme un jeune homme tout juste sorti de l'enfance, et pourtant il avait l'air tellement craquant… Cela faisait-il de moi un couguar ? _Miaou !_

- « Assurément » m'empressai-je de répondre, faisant un gros effort pour maîtriser ma voix. « De quoi désirez-vous vous entretenir ? »

Je m'approchai un peu de lui et posai la main sur le bras – oooh, musclé ! – qu'il me tendait, avant de me laisser entraîner à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Un Elfe pourrait toujours nous entendre s'il passait dans le coin, mais les Belles Gens étaient bien trop polis pour laisser traîner leurs oreilles dans des conversations qui ne les concernaient pas.

- « Ma Dame, veuillez me pardonnez, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit sage de vous inclure dans la quête. »

Boromir me regardait de toute sa hauteur, ce qui n'était pas si énorme puisque nous ne devions pas avoir plus de cinq ou dix centimètres d'écart. Serrant la mâchoire, il arborait une expression déterminée, assez gardée, comme quelqu'un qui prévoit de se faire contredire et répète dans sa tête tous les contre-arguments qu'il a préparé. L'homme du Gondor s'attendait à ce que je m'énerve et que j'argumente qu'une femme était tout aussi capable d'un homme, sans doute pour tenter ensuite de me démontrer que j'étais une faible femelle qui devait restée protégée dans son coin pendant que les mâles iraient faire leur boulot et dégommer de l'Orque. Typique.

C'est pourquoi je pris une approche toute différente.

- « Messire, il m'est impossible de vous en vouloir puisque je suis du même avis. »

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds, manifestement déstabilisé par mon accord avec lui. Bingo ! Rien qu'avec ça, j'étais prête à parier qu'il avait oublié les deux tiers de ses arguments.

- « Vous ne... Vraiment ? »

- « Je ne doute point de mon aptitude au combat » expliquai-je aimablement. « Comme vous l'avez entendu au Conseil, j'ai été entrainée depuis ma plus tendre enfance par le maitre d'arme de la Forêt Noire. En revanche, et bien que cela me peine de l'admettre, ma nature de femme a quelques... Désagréments dont la Communauté pourrait bien se passer. Vous voyez sans doute ce dont je veux parler. »

Et _pan_ _!_ Si avec ça, il n'était pas suffisamment embarrassé pour oublier ses objections, c'est qu'il avait des nerfs d'acier. Les hommes perdent toute contenance dès qu'on aborde des sujets féminins intimes.

- « Je suis désolé, mais j'ignore ce à quoi vous faites allusion. Les affaires de femmes sont très privées en Gondor et ne tombent jamais dans les oreilles masculines » répondit-il, avant de poser sur moi un regard chargé d'une étrange curiosité morbide. « Si cela ne vous cause point d'embarras, je vous saurais gré de m'éclairer à ce sujet. »

Je réprimai difficilement un sourire. Voici donc un inculte que j'allais pouvoir traumatiser à vie... Aurait-il l'air aussi adorable lorsqu'il rougirait jusqu'aux oreilles ? Oh, il fallait que je voie ça !

- « Eh bien... Les femmes ont la capacité de porter des enfants et de leur donner la vie, mais le prix à payer pour un tel pouvoir est un état fragile tous les mois, pour environ cinq jours ; durant cette période, nous saignons intimement et sommes prises de grandes douleurs abdominales, ainsi que d'une humeur irritable » soupirai-je d'un air faussement gêné. « Comprenez-vous à présent pourquoi je suis réticente à partir pour une telle aventure dans un groupe composé uniquement de mâles ? »

Boromir s'empourpra et ses yeux se mirent à errer partout sauf sur moi. Ce garçon était vraiment mignon, à danser ainsi d'un pied sur l'autre avec des allures de grand chiot tout pataud.

- « Je… Je crois que je comprends. J'ignorais que les femmes portaient un tel fardeau ; votre courage est grand. »

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir ; je ne m'étais certainement pas attendue à des compliments. Touchée par sa sollicitude inattendue, je me risquai donc à lui faire part de ma véritable crainte à ce sujet-là (en plus de l'inévitable manque d'hygiène qui se produirait forcément).

- « Ce qui m'effraie le plus est la possibilité que je sois plus sensible à l'appel de l'Anneau durant ces périodes : dans ces moments-là, mon esprit devient souvent sujet à des colères irrationnelles et risque d'être affaibli. »

- « Vous êtes le Gardien, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être cela vous confèrera-t-il une protection contre l'influence maléfique durant notre voyage. »

- « Oh, comme j'aimerais vous croire, Messire... Mais n'étiez-vous pas contre ma présence parmi vous, il n'y a pas cinq minutes ? »

Ses yeux couleur d'orage revinrent enfin rencontrer les miens, et j'y lu les traces d'un combat intérieur.

- « Au risque de paraitre pédant » annonça-t-il finalement, « je puise du réconfort dans le fait que vous admettez vos faiblesses sans pour autant prendre la fuite. Je vous ai mal jugée, ma Dame, et ce sera pour moi un honneur que de voyager à vos côtés. »

Émue par ce changement d'attitude, j'adressai à Boromir un sourire empli de gratitude. Le résultat de ma manœuvre de déstabilisation avait dépassé mes espérances les plus folles : en plus de le rendre confus et embarrassé, j'avais réussi par inadvertance à le faire changer d'avis sur moi. Comme quoi, admettre ses peurs pouvait avoir du bon.

- « Je vous remercie du fond cœur, Seigneur Boromir » dis-je finalement tout en esquissant une petite révérence (le code de l'étiquette prévoit des révérences pour tout et n'importe quoi, quand on est de sexe féminin).

Boromir s'inclina machinalement en réponse ; en tant qu'homme de la noblesse, c'était sans doute chez lui une seconde nature. Il me tendit une nouvelle fois son bras, de manière bien plus aimable que la précédente.

- « Il n'y a pas de quoi. Allons donc faire honneur à la table du seigneur Elrond, mon amie.»

Nous nous rendîmes ensemble dans la grande salle, et il en profita pour me raconter une tonne d'histoires sur le Gondor, la cité blanche de Minas Tirith, que je n'avais jamais vu qu'en gravure dans les livres de Lindil. Une fois lancé sur un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, c'était très difficile de l'en décrocher ou juste d'en placer une ; cela me conduisit à me demander si Boromir était quelqu'un de très passionné, ou bien s'il aimait juste s'entendre parler. Durant le repas, il me décrivit les différents étages de la grande cité, les rives d'Osgiliath ainsi que les champs de Pélennor. Sa voix se chargea d'affection lorsqu'il me parla de son petit frère Faramir puis de son père Denethor, qu'il décrivit comme un homme incroyablement intelligent, dur mais juste.

Boromir était visiblement mort d'inquiétude pour son peuple, qui était le plus touché par les forces du Mordor puisqu'il agissait comme le rempart entre les peuples libres et les forces de Sauron. Il n'était pas entièrement convaincu du bien-fondé de la mission de la Communauté de l'Anneau, et cela m'inquiéta un peu. De tous les membres du Conseil, c'était lui qui avait été le plus touché par l'objet maléfique… Toutefois, il exsudait la droiture et le sens de l'honneur par tous les pores, ce qui avait tout de même quelque chose de rassurant.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je laissai Boromir chanter les louanges de sa cité avec les autres émissaires du Gondor et en profitai pour rejoindre Bilbon, qui se fit une joie de me présenter au Porteur de l'Anneau et à ses trois compagnons Hobbits. Frodon était une personne calme, très posée, contrairement à Mériadoc et Péregrin (qui m'avaient demandé de les appeler Merry et Pippin). Avec leur petite taille et leur humeur facétieuse, il était trop facile d'oublier que ces deux-là étaient des Hobbits adultes et non de jeunes enfants. Sam, en revanche, se révéla être adorablement timide en la présence d'une Dame. Il était très prévenant envers Frodon – dont il était le jardinier – et veillait à ses moindres besoins comme une maman poule s'occupant de son enfant malade.

Tous étaient d'agréable compagnie, bien qu'un peu trop vivaces pour Bilbon qui alla se coucher tôt. Au final, le seul membre de la Communauté avec qui je n'avais pas encore lié connaissance, c'était Gimli le Nain. Il s'était replié parmi la délégation de Nain et passa toute la soirée en grande conversation avec son père, si bien qu'il me fut impossible de tenter d'engager la conversation. Vu l'expression perplexe et dénuée d'aménité qu'il arborait les rares fois où nos regards se croisèrent, je n'étais pas sûre qu'une conversation se déroulerait bien entre nous… Au moins pour le moment.

Remarquant la manière dont je cherchais tout de même à attirer l'attention du guerrier barbu, Frodon me confia que son oncle lui avait un jour raconté que les Nains gardaient jalousement leurs femmes car les naissances de filles étaient très rares. Il était donc _complètement _inconcevable pour eux d'envisager envoyer une femelle loin de chez eux, encore moins à la guerre. Réalisant que je représentais sûrement une anomalie à ses yeux, je décidai de laisser Gimli tranquille et de lui laisser le temps de se faire à l'idée d'une femelle guerrière.

Après tout, le départ n'était pas prévu avant deux mois, ça lui laisserait bien le temps de se faire une raison.

* * *

Durant les deux mois qui suivirent le Conseil d'Elrond, une atmosphère anxieuse se répandit sur Imladris. Suite à sa décision de se joindre à la Communauté de l'Anneau – en partie pour se racheter de son échec concernant la fuite de Gollum, mais surtout pour pouvoir protéger Aldaiel – Legolas renvoya à Mirkwood les émissaires qui les avaient accompagnés, sa filleule et lui, tout en leur remettant une lettre d'explication pour son père ainsi que divers message du Gardien pour ses tuteurs. Trois d'entre eux revinrent deux semaines plus tard pour lui porter la réponse du roi, qui lui souhaitait bonne chance dans sa quête et le suppliait de tout faire pour rester en vie. Touché par cette marque d'affection et de confiance, le prince Elfe avait pris soin de garder la lettre dans un recoin de son sac de voyage.

Les autres émissaires avaient peu à peu déserté Fondcombe pour retrouver leurs demeures respectives, ne laissant finalement plus que les membres de la Communauté ainsi que les habitants permanents. Chacun occupa son temps différemment : Aragorn ne quitta pas la compagnie d'Arwen (sous l'œil agacé d'Elrond), les Hobbits passèrent la majorité de leur temps avec leur aîné Bilbon, quand ils n'étaient pas en train d'explorer tous les recoins d'Imladris. Il y avait aussi l'Homme du Gondor, Boromir, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être à son aise parmi les Elfes ; il alternait entre s'enfermer dans la solitude et rechercher la compagnie d'Aldaiel (qui, à son grand amusement, avait confié à Legolas qu'elle le trouvait rasoir). Pour ce qui était de Gimli, le Nain, Legolas n'avait cure de son emploi du temps et préférait en savoir le moins possible.

Quand il n'était en grande discussion avec le seigneur Elrond ou en train de prévoir l'itinéraire de la Communauté avec Aragorn, Gandalf se retrouvait monopolisé par Aldaiel qui le harcelait pour en apprendre le plus possible sur ses feux d'artifices. Puisque ses pouvoirs de s'étaient toujours pas éveillés – et qu'elle ne croyait pas qu'ils le feraient un jour – elle avait entreprit de se constituer un arsenal de petits feux d'artifices et d'objets explosifs, qu'elle projetait d'utiliser pour semer la peur de les cœurs des ennemis qu'ils pourraient rencontrer.

Le Magicien Gris, d'abord réticent, avait finalement cédé à l'insistance d'Aldaiel et ils s'isolaient donc de temps en temps pour fabriquer des feux d'artifices. Des explosions retentissaient alors durant quelques heures, puis ils réapparaissaient tous deux couverts de suie et souvent hilares. Legolas n'étaient pas sûr qu'il puisse un jour comprendre leur étrange attrait pour les bruits tonitruants et les déflagrations lumineuses.

Le prince de la Forêt Noire, quant à lui, passa beaucoup de temps parmi les siens, renouant avec de vieilles connaissances qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis son dernier passage à Imladris, quelques siècles auparavant. Il eut aussi l'occasion de faire connaissance avec le seigneur Glorfindel, l'un des plus anciens des Premiers Nés. Legolas n'aurait jamais osé l'approcher en temps normal, mais ce fut Aldaiel elle-même qui lui présenta le seigneur de la Fleur d'Or, avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié durant la période où il avait été trop accablé par son échec pour lui tenir compagnie.

Les préparatifs avancèrent rapidement ; Narsil, l'épée brisée d'Elendil, fut reforgée par neuf maîtres forgerons de Fondcombe et renommée Andúril, Flamme de l'Ouest, par Aragorn. Le jour du départ arriva finalement, porteur d'un temps gris et froid de fin de décembre. Le soir venu, les neufs membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau et leur Gardien se réunirent devant les portes de Fondcombe, préparé à prendre le départ sous le couvert de la nuit.

De nombreuses lanternes nimbaient la scène d'un halo doré chatoyant. L'heure n'était pas à la joie, mais le fait de voir des visages emplis d'espoir et non de deuil réchauffa le cœur de Legolas. Même la Dame Arwen, plus pâle que jamais et dont les yeux revenaient sans cesse au visage d'Aragorn, offrit un sourire à chacun des compagnons de voyage. _Quel force elle possède, de supporter ainsi de voir partir celui à qui elle a offert son cœur ! Ses mains tremblent, mais elle sourit alors qu'il va vers un sort incertain. Serais-je capable d'en faire autant, si nos situations étaient inversées ?_

Aldaiel se tenait un peu en retrait des autres membres du groupe, livide et visiblement effrayée. Gimli et elle étaient les seuls à porter ouvertement une protection : lui par une lourde cotte de maille, elle sous la forme de fines écailles métalliques qui renforçaient son gilet brun ainsi que les canons d'avant-bras en cuir qui dépassaient des manches de sa veste épaisse.

Legolas esquissa un pas dans sa direction, s'apprêtant à la réconforter, mais il remarqua alors que le seigneur Glorfindel venait de la rejoindre pour échanger ses adieux. Il haussa les sourcils en le voyant dénouer de son cou une écharpe brune bordées de fils dorés et la passer autour de celui du Gardien. _Non, ce n'est pas possible… Est-ce là… Un gage ?!_

- « _Tu n'es pas un cavalier et je ne suis certainement pas une Dame_ » sourit le Premier-Né, en murmurant doucement de telle sorte que seule Aldaiel ou une personne dotée d'oreilles elfiques puisse saisir ses paroles. «_ Mais j'espère que ceci fera l'affaire pour te porter chance selon les traditions de ton monde, ma jeune amie._ »

Un petit rire un peu forcé s'échappa des lèvres d'Aldaiel, tandis que Glorfindel lui empoignait l'avant-bras comme s'il saluait un homme d'arme. Avec son audace coutumière, la jeune femme s'empara ensuite du col du manteau doré du seigneur Elfe et tira dessus pour le forcer à baisser la tête, avant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Agacé, Legolas fronça les sourcils. Décidément, le Gardien avait le chic pour déclencher des scandales ! _Au moins, ce n'était pas un gage d'intérêt, c'est déjà ça…  
_

- « _Que la bénédiction d'Elbereth soit sur toi, cher ami_ » murmura-t-elle en riant. « _Je tâcherais de conserver la tienne jusqu'à ce que nous puissions nous revoir._ »

Visiblement rassurée, elle se détourna et se rapprocha enfin du groupe, se plaçant juste la droite de Legolas. Ils échangèrent un sourire crispé, puis il détourna les yeux, cherchant le regard azur du seigneur Glorfindel. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, celui-ci répondit immédiatement à sa question muette par un léger froncement de sourcils et une expression neutre : non, il n'avait pas commis la folie de compromettre son cœur avec Aldaiel. Le prince de la Forêt Noire se sentit grandement soulagé de savoir qu'il n'y aurait pas une nouvelle tragédie comme celle de Beren et Lúthien. Un nouvel amour entre Elfe et Mortel serait vraiment malvenu, surtout en cette période de trouble ; Aragorn et Arwen faisaient exception, bien sûr, puisque la descendance de la fille d'Elrond lui permettait de choisir d'abandonner son immortalité si tel était son désir.

Et puis, Aldaiel donnant son cœur à quelqu'un… Non, il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer. Ce n'était encore qu'une enfant, même si elle avait l'âge d'être mariée chez les Hommes. Quelle idée ridicule !

Les secondes s'allongèrent lentement, comme si chacun se raccrochait désespérément à leurs derniers moments dans la sécurité de Fondcombe avant que ne vienne l'angoisse et l'incertitude du voyage au cœur des dangers. Elrond offrit quelques conseils de dernière minute, insistant sur le fait que la Compagnie devait voyager de nuit les premiers temps (car l'Ennemi surveillait probablement les environs), et ne faire confiance à personne, pas même le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Enfin, dans un dernier adieu, le seigneur d'Imladris annonça que les chacun des membres de Communauté pouvait rester, revenir, ou s'écarter dans d'autres chemins selon l'occasion. Il insista sur le fait qu'aucun serment ni aucune obligation ne les liaient à leur quête, ses yeux gris s'arrêtant un peu plus longtemps sur Aldaiel que sur les autres. _Ainsi donc, lui aussi a remarqué les doutes qui agitent le Gardien. Peut-être qu'elle sera rassurée de savoir qu'elle pourrait partir à tout moment si elle le désirait… Tout de même, j'espère qu'elle ne le prendra pas au mot !_

Elrond se tut, puis il fut temps de se mettre en route. Gandalf posa une main sur l'épaule de Frodon, qui échangea un dernier regard chargé d'affection avec Bilbon avant de partir.

- « Bo… Bonne chance ! » bégaya celui-ci, transi par le froid hivernal.

Sam saisit la longe de Bill, le poney chargé de transporter la majorité des vivres du groupe, et se tourna vers la grande porte. Boromir vérifia une dernière fois que son bouclier était bien attaché sur son dos, puis se retourna d'un geste décidé – non dénué d'un certain soulagement. Gimli le suivit prestement avec une attitude similaire. Les trois Hobbits restant, en revanche, traînèrent des pieds avant de passer le grand portail. Aragorn ne bougea pas, les yeux fixés sur Arwen pour un dernier au revoir muet, attendant que tous soient passés afin de pouvoir fermer la marche.

Imitant le geste rassurant du Magicien Gris, Legolas posa doucement une main au creux du dos d'Aldaiel pour l'entraîner avec lui ; il ne manqua pas le sourire empreint de gratitude qui s'étala aussitôt sur le visage de sa protégée. Ensemble, ils emboîtèrent le pas au reste du groupe et franchirent les portes de Fondcombe.

Ils ne se retournèrent pas une seule fois, et disparurent bientôt dans les ombres.


	10. Voyeurisme et illusions

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre du week-end, que j'ai bien failli ne pas pouvoir terminer à temps. Je me suis essentiellement inspirée de l'univers du livre pour ce chapitre, et ce sera majoritairement dans celui-là que l'aventure volée se déroulera, même s'il y aura aussi des éléments du film. Bon, je sais qu'il n'a jamais été fait mention d'un ruisseau dans aucun des deux, mais bon... Je n'ai pas pu résister ;) Une partie des dialogues, en tout cas, sont tirés du livre.

Bonne lecture, et merci pour votre soutien :)

(Disclaimer : l'univers de Tolkien et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi)

* * *

**Une aventure volée - Chapitre 9**

**Voyeurisme et illusions  
**

Assise en tailleur à côté d'un buisson de houx, je passais consciencieusement un tissu doux sur la lame de l'un de mes longs poignards. Le soleil pâle d'hiver me caressait agréablement le dos, faisant sécher tout doucement ma tignasse encore humide. Mes cheveux frisottaient, leurs pointes frôlant mes omoplates, mais ne descendaient pas plus bas : je les avais tranchés d'un grand coup de lame quelques jours plus tôt, après qu'ils étaient devenus une grosse masse grasse et nouée. Les autres membres du groupe avaient bien tenté de m'en empêcher (une femme digne de ce nom se doit d'avoir une luxuriante chevelure, manifestement) mais je leur avais efficacement cloué le bec en posant un ultimatum : s'ils voulaient que mes cheveux restent tels quels, alors ils se chargeraient eux-mêmes de les entretenir et de les tresser. Et _toc_ !

Cela avait fonctionné, et ma situation était devenu un peu plus supportable, même si j'avais continué à désespérer pendant des jours – jamais, de toutes mes deux vies, je n'avais passé aussi longtemps sans un bain. Aujourd'hui, en revanche, j'avais _enfin_ pu me laver. Nous avions dressé le camp non loin d'un ruisseau, ce qui m'avait permis de me débarrasser de la crasse des quinze derniers jours avec un soulagement intense. Mes compagnons embarrassés avaient monté la garde durant mes ablutions, tournant le dos au ruisseau pour ne pas endommager ma vertu. Après cela, mes couinements et gémissements – dus à la froideur de l'eau : nous étions encore en plein hiver – avaient achevés de les rendre rouges comme des pivoines (à l'exception de Gandalf, naturellement, qui ne perdait jamais ses moyens).

À présent, c'était moi qui me tenais au bord de l'eau, dos au ruisseau, pendant qu'une partie du groupe s'y baignait. Les quatre Hobbits se trempaient consciencieusement tout en tâchant de ne pas tomber en hypothermie, accompagnés par Gimli. Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir auraient le prochain tour pour se baigner, et surveillaient les alentours en attendant. Gandalf passerait en dernier, une fois que tout le monde serait propre.

Ah, quelle journée magnifique ! Non seulement il faisait beau pour la première fois depuis notre départ, non seulement nous pouvions enfin nous laver correctement, mais en plus notre Magicien Gris avait décrété qu'il s'agissait d'un jour de repos. Infiniment reconnaissants, mes orteils ne cessaient pas de remuer avec délice dans mes bottes : aujourd'hui, pas de marche forcée.

Depuis quinze jours, nous marchions vers le Sud, prenant bien garde à éviter les zones découvertes. Une humeur paranoïaque avait pesé sur la Communauté, les premiers temps, ce qui nous avait tous rendu nerveux et peu disposés à la papote. Nous redoutions la présence d'espions de l'Ennemi, surtout dans les environs de la demeure d'Elrond : puisqu'il s'agissait-là du dernier endroit où le Porteur de l'Anneau avait été remarqué, il aurait été prodigieusement stupide de la part de Sauron de ne pas faire surveiller la zone.

À cause de ça, un rythme assez déstabilisant avait été adopté, au moins jusqu'à ce que nous ayons mis suffisamment de distance entre Fondcombe et nous. Tous les matins, la moitié du groupe dormait tant bien que mal pendant que les autres montaient la garde ; la lumière diurne rendait le repos difficile, même en cachant nos têtes sous nos épaisses capes. Nous partagions ensuite tous ensemble un repas froid à midi (un feu de camp était hors de question, trop voyant), puis les deux moitié du groupe échangeaient leurs rôles pour chacun puisse se reposer un minimum. Bill le poney, ce petit veinard, pouvait se reposer toute la journée ; il était par conséquent le membre de notre groupe le plus fringant. Dès le coucher du soleil, nous reprenions la route pour marcher toute la nuit.

Nous avions longé les montagnes durant quinze jours, environnés par un vent glacial qui s'infiltrait partout ainsi qu'une grisaille déprimante. J'avais pris l'habitude de m'envelopper en permanence dans ma lourde de cape de voyage, avec en plus l'écharpe de Glorfindel enroulée autour du visage jusqu'aux yeux, même si ça me faisait vaguement ressembler à un esquimau. Même en sachant que je serais alourdie et ralentie par ma tenue en cas de combat impromptu, je n'étais pas arrivée à me résoudre à réduire ma charge de vêtements hivernaux, de peur d'être transie de froid et d'en tomber malade. La Communauté ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être ralentie. Enfin, si jamais le temps continuait à s'améliorer, peut-être que je n'aurais plus à vivre avec ce dilemme.

Ce matin, le soleil avait percé la barrière des nuages ; peut-être que cela avait aidé Gandalf à prendre enfin la décision de nous mener à travers les montagnes ainsi que de reprendre par la même occasion un rythme de voyage normal : marche le jour et dodo la nuit. Un peu de gaité nous avait alors réchauffé le cœur aussi efficacement que les pâles rayons du jour ; nous allions pouvoir passer un jour et une nuit à nous reposer, avant de reprendre la route. Nous avions même trouvé un creux profond voilé d'épais buissons de houx pour dresser le camp, non loin d'un ruisseau. C'était un coin parfait pour se dissimuler, et même oser un petit feu !

- « Profitez de cette journée pour récupérer des forces » avait annoncé Gandalf en s'appuyant lourdement sur son bâton. Comme nous tous, deux semaines de marche nocturne l'avaient épuisé. « Car demain nous prenons le chemin de la vallée des Rigoles Sombres, en grimpant le col qu'on appelle la Porte de Rubicorne, près du versant de Caradhras. »

Curieusement, ce jour de repos ensoleillé avait pris des allures de camping entre amis : nous avions mangé un repas _chaud_, échangeant des histoires au coin du feu tout en mangeant, sans jamais oublier de parler à mi-voix pour ne pas risquer d'attirer l'attention. Il n'y avait que Gimli qui manquait d'allégresse, posant souvent des yeux nostalgiques sur la chaîne de montagnes qui nous faisait face. Il soupirait après la Moria, appelée Khazad-dûm en langue Naine ; c'était une grande demeure de son peuple, abandonnée depuis longtemps. Il nous avait raconté brièvement qu'il avait un cousin nommé Balin, qui s'était attribué la mission de reconquérir les tunnels creusés là-bas par les Nain. Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ.

Pauvre bougre. Cela devait être une véritable torture pour lui d'être si proche d'un endroit qu'il rêvait d'explorer et où un membre de sa famille était peut-être encore en vie, sans pour autant pouvoir s'y arrêter. Gimli aurait sans doute le cœur lourd en passant avec nous la Porte de Rubicorne. Enfin, même lui s'était montré content quand nous avions découvert le point d'eau. Miracle des miracles, un bain ! Glacé, sans le moindre savon ni shampooing, certes, mais un _bain_ !

Des bruits d'éclaboussures me ramenèrent au présent ; le bain des Hobbits et du Nain était terminé. Alors que je levais ma lame pour frotter un peu la garde ouvragée, un mouvement attira mon regard sur le métal brillant. J'écarquillai les yeux, ne pouvant m'empêcher de rougir un peu : lisse comme un miroir, la lame de long couteau reflétait parfaitement ce qui se passait derrière moi. C'est-à-dire, quatre Hobbits et un Nain nus en train de sortir de l'eau.

C'est ainsi que je découvris que les Petits Gens ont peut-être des tailles d'enfants, mais… Pas de doute, ce sont bel et bien des hommes. Et les Nains… Ouaoh, ils sont assurément court sur pattes, mais certainement pas _ailleurs_, à moins ce que Gimli ne soit un spécimen particulièrement gâté. Et qu'est-ce qu'il était velu !

Je détournai le regard et reprit ma tâche d'entretien de ma lame. Si jamais l'un de mes compagnons me voyait en train de regarder fixement ma lame, les joues rouges et les yeux ronds, il ne tarderait pas à faire le rapprochement et ça serait franchement mortifiant. Néanmoins, je ne pus retenir ma curiosité quand j'entendis qu'Aragorn, Boromir et Legolas étaient en train de se mettre à l'eau.

Les mains un peu tremblantes, je relevai la lame devant mes yeux comme si je l'examinai attentivement, à la recherche d'une impureté quelconque. Ce qui je vis, en revanche, fut bien plus intéressant.

Le premier à entrer dans l'eau fut Aragorn, qui arborait quelques cicatrices qui ressortaient comme des lignes claires sur sa peau bronzée. Adressant des excuses muettes à la Dame Arwen, je laissai mon regard glisser sur son corps athlétique. Ooh, la fille d'Elrond était une Elfe très chanceuse, aucun doute là-dessus. Boromir acheva ensuite de se déshabiller, révélant un corps plus jeune et aux muscles plus massifs, roulant sous sa peau à chaque mouvement. Il me tourna le dos, me montrant sans le savoir une paire de fesses joliment fermes et musclées. Je frémis intérieurement, et avalai difficilement ma salive. _Oh, vilaine Aldaiel…_

Soucieuse de ne pas être prise en flagrant délit de voyeurisme, je me remis à astiquer soigneusement ma lame, puis la relevai juste à temps pour capter une vision de rêve : un Elfe dans sa tenue d'Adam._ Mama mia_ _!_ Les Elfes sont_ vraiment _les chouchous de Dame Nature. Le manque de pilosité de Legolas lui était aisément pardonné quand on voyait tout le reste, sa musculature fine tout comme ses proportions parfaites. Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait, là où il fallait.

On avait beau être en hiver, j'eus soudainement l'impression qu'il faisait très, _très_ chaud. Il y avait-il de la vapeur qui me sortait par les oreilles ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant…

Le prince Elfe termina de se déshabiller, élancé et éblouissant, puis entra dans l'eau avec sa grâce habituelle tout en poussant un soupir de contentement qui me fis frissonner des pieds à la tête. Troublée, je posai ma lame sur mes genoux et observai _réellement_ les alentours, comme j'étais sensée le faire depuis tout à l'heure afin d'assurer la sécurité du groupe. J'avais très envie de continuer à espionner les trois superbes exemples de beauté masculine qui se baignaient derrière moi, mais… Mieux valait ne pas trop prendre de risques. Si jamais je me faisais prendre, ils ne me regarderaient plus jamais en face ; cela plomberait certainement l'ambiance pour tout le reste du voyage.

Retenant un soupir déçu, je repris définitivement ma véritable garde. Un silence total planait dans les environs, troublé seulement par les « _splatch ! » _et « _sploutch !_ » légers des baigneurs qui frottaient vigoureusement leur peau pour se débarrasser des traces de quinze jours de voyage. Aragorn avait été troublé par ce silence, lorsque nous avions dressé le camp : pas un seul cri d'oiseau ne venait sonner à nos oreilles. Mais bon, puisque nous étions encore en vie et entiers, il avait fini par se détendre un petit peu.

Un nuage gris, loin au Sud, attira soudain mon attention. Oh non, le soleil n'allait pas durer ? Moi qui étais si contente d'avoir enfin du beau temps !

Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant le nuage gonfler à une vitesse déconcertante.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ça, Grand-Pas ? » dit Sam en pointant dans la direction de la tâche noire. « Ça n'a pas l'air d'un nuage… »

Nous regardâmes tous au Sud, perplexes et anxieux.

- « Des Crébains du Pays de Dun ! » cria soudain Legolas.

- « Couchez-vous et restez immobiles ! » siffla aussitôt Aragorn, se laissant tomber tout entier dans l'eau glaciale pour se dissimuler.

Les deux autres baigneurs en firent autant, prenant une grande inspiration avant de s'allonger au fond de l'eau. Quant aux autres, ils récupérèrent en hâte les affaires qui traînaient; Sam éteignit le feu en lui envoyant de la terre d'un coup de pied. De mon côté, je rangeai mes lames dans leurs fourreaux et me dissimulai dans les buissons de houx qui se trouvait tout au bord de l'eau, me roulant en boule tout en espérant ne pas dépasser. Au contact des feuilles pointues, je me mordis fort les lèvres pour ne pas gémir et rester immobile. Ouille ouille ouille!

Les oiseaux arrivèrent sur nous, dans un tintamarre de cris stridents et de battements d'ailes. Cachée dans mon buisson extrêmement inconfortable, je vis une plume noire tomber doucement à un mètre de moi, jusqu'à se poser délicatement sur l'eau. En dessous, on pouvait légèrement discerner la forme pâle de Legolas, reconnaissable par un nuage de cheveux blonds qui bougeaient paresseusement sous l'eau. Quelques fines bulles remontèrent un peu plus longs, mais les Crébains ne remarquèrent rien et s'en allèrent vers le Nord, continuant leur route.

Enfin, le silence revint et je jaillis hors de ma cachette, les joues et les mains couvertes d'éraflures. Il y eut de grands bruits d'éclaboussures tandis que Legolas, Boromir et Aragorn émergeaient tout en prenant de grandes inspirations.

- « J'ai cru qu'ils n'allaient jamais partir ! » m'exclamai-je tout en me retournant sans réfléchir.

Sous mes yeux ébahis se tenaient, dans toute leur splendeur (certes diminuée par le froid glacial), les deux Hommes et l'Elfe. Ils étaient tous les trois debout et avaient de l'eau jusqu'aux bas des cuisses. Nous échangeâmes des regards choqués pendant une longue seconde.

- « J'airienvuj'airienvudésolée ! » glapis-je d'une voix stridente.

Une main plaquée sur les yeux, je fis volte-face et me précipitai vers le campement. Évidemment, puisque je n'y voyais plus rien, je trébuchai et fauchai Merry au passage, avant que mon élan n'emporte aussi Pippin et Sam qui se tenaient à côté. C'est ainsi que nous roulâmes en avant dans un grand enchevêtrement de membres désordonnés, envoyant les sacs valser avant de finalement nous écraser tous ensembles au pied d'un Frodon stupéfié.

Le rire tonitruant de Gimli résonna dans toute la vallée.

* * *

Le chemin du Col de Caradhras était escarpé et difficile. Le sol rocheux de la plaine ne tarda pas à faire place à de la neige ainsi qu'à un froid mordant. Après trois jours de marche, ainsi que des nuits de plus en plus sombres et glaciales, la Communauté continuait vaillamment son ascension.

Gandalf menait la marche, utilisant son bâton pour faciliter son passage dans la neige poudreuse qui lui arrivait à présent aux genoux. Derrière lui, les autres suivaient à la fille indienne, transis de froid mais toujours déterminés. Le Magicien Gris avait mal aux épaules à force de dégager la neige, mais rien n'aurait pu le forcer à s'arrêter tant qu'il lui restait encore de la force.

Dommage pour lui, le Caradhras semblait avoir décidé de le contredire.

D'une manière bien trop rapide pour être naturelle, une tempête s'abattit sur les voyageurs. Le vent souffla avec force, et la neige se mua en un blizzard aveuglant. Même Gimli, le plus fort et massif de toute la Communauté, clopinait avec difficulté et geignait doucement quand le froid se faisait trop mordant. Gandalf se remémora que les Nains sont habitués à l'atmosphère chaude de leurs mines souterraines, pas aux tempêtes enneigés de l'extérieur. Néanmoins, il encouragea les autres à continuer, même si les Hobbit peinaient, pliées en deux derrières les plus grands. Aldaiel s'était tellement emmitouflée qu'on ne distinguait plus que ses yeux plissés de fatigue, derrière une étroite fente formée par sa capuche et son écharpe. Elle peinait en marchant et ahanait à chaque pas.

Des pierres se détachèrent du flan de la montagne et tombèrent en sifflant prêt des marcheurs. Bill émit un hennissement paniqué et se colla contre la paroi, bientôt imité par les autres. Un grondement résonna dans l'air. _C'est comme je le craignais_, songea sombrement Gandalf. C_aradhras le Cruel nous refuse le passage._

- « On ne peut aller plus loin cette nuit ! » cria Boromir par-dessus la tempête. « Que ceux qui le veulent appellent cela du vent, il y a dans l'air des voix sinistres et ces pierres nous sont destinée. »

La Compagnie se rassembla peu après aussi près qu'elle le pouvait de la falaise, serrés les uns contre les autres dans l'espoir de conserver un peu de chaleur. Gandalf vit avec consternation que les Semi-Homme, plus pâles que jamais, tremblaient comme des feuilles et avaient des difficultés à rester éveillés. Ils leur fit passer à tous une gourde de cuir remplie de miruvor, recommandant bien de ne pas en prendre plus d'une gorgée par personne pour ne pas tomber dans un état d'ébriété. Il ne manquerait plus que ça : la Communauté ivre en train de dégringoler dans un ravin !

La gourde passa de main en main, même si Boromir et Legolas n'osaient plus regarder Aldaiel dans les yeux ; ils lui firent passer le miruvor à l'aveuglette. Des trois baigneurs impliqués dans l'incident d'il y a quelques jours, seul Aragorn s'était remis aussitôt et avait chassé toute gêne de son esprit en acceptant les excuses mortifiées d'Aldaiel. Les deux autres, en revanche, étaient encore terriblement embarrassés d'avoir été vus dans leur plus simple appareil par les yeux d'une jeune fille.

Gandalf était le seul à savoir que la jeune fille en question s'était bien rincée l'œil avant même l'arrivée des oiseaux de malheur. Il n'avait rien dit pour ne pas semer le trouble : après tout, Aldaiel avait un âge avancé, contrairement aux apparences. Ce genre de choses avaient peut-être été commun durant son ancienne vie ; ce n'était pas à lui d'en juger.

Boromir proposa de faire un feu, mais tout le savoir-faire d'Aragorn, Legolas et même Gimli ne fut pas suffisant pour lancer la moindre petite étincelle. Aldaiel se frotta misérablement les mains, puis posa sur le Magicien Gris un regard pitoyable, faisant briller ses grands yeux humides comme un chien quémandant une friandise. Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête un moment puis, ne supportant plus le poids du regard du Gardien, ramassa un fagot à contrecœur.

- « _Naur an edraith ammen !_ » ordonna-t-il, avant de plonger aussitôt son bâton au milieu.

Un grand jet de flammes vertes et bleues jaillirent en crépitant, faisant joyeusement flamboyer le bois. Tout le monde se resserra aussitôt autour du petit feu pour profiter de la chaleur inespérée.

- « S'il y a quelqu'un pour nous voir, moi en tout cas je lui suis révélé » soupira Gandalf. « J'ai écrit _Gandalf est ici_ en signes que tous peuvent lire de Fondcombe aux bouches de l'Anduin. »

- « S'ils souhaitent venir nous chercher jusque dans cette tempête » maugréa le Gardien tout en approchant ses mains des flammes, « alors je leur souhaite bien du courage ! »

La nuit passa longuement, sans qu'il y ait d'interruption dans la chute de neige. Les marcheurs ne dormirent point, soucieux du risque de ne jamais se réveiller s'ils venaient à s'assoupir dans la neige. Ils ne conversèrent pas non plus, trop assourdis par le hurlement du vent pour tenter d'élever la voix. Ils se contentèrent tous de se regrouper avec lassitude autour de la flamme vive, puisant du courage dans ce petit morceau de chaleur et de vie au milieu de toute cette froidure.

Enfin, lorsque l'aube caressa le ciel de ses doigts roses, la tempête se calma et le vent tomba. La neige se mit en tomber en gros flocons espacés, puis ils diminuèrent rapidement en taille jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien. Les membres de la Communauté se levèrent avec raideur, secouant leurs cheveux pour en faire tomber toute la neige. Gandalf passa un moment à faire courir ses doigts gourds dans sa longue barbe, soulagé quand tout le poids supplémentaire de la neige fut enfin retiré de sa nuque.

- « La neige diminue, et le vent se calme. » remarqua Boromir, la voix chargé d'un soulagement indicible.

- « Je ne crois pas que nous aurions pu survivre encore longtemps dans la tempête. » renchérit Aldaiel.

Les deux Hommes posèrent sur Gandalf le même regard appuyé. Celui-ci fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué et mena la Communauté hors de l'abri de neige qui s'était formé autour d'eux durant la nuit. Ce qui les attendait n'était pas très réjouissant : d'un côté, la route qui leur permettait de revenir sur leur pas pour redescendre était couverte de suffisamment de neige pour ensevelir les Petites Gens. Le ciel était clair dans cette direction, porteur de promesses de soleil et de salut. De l'autre côté, le chemin à flan de roche qui permettait de continuer l'ascension du Caradhras était surplombé par un ciel ombrageux et menaçant.

- « Caradhras ne nous a pas pardonné » dit Gimli en hochant la tête. « Il a encore de la neige à nous jeter, si nous continuons. Plus tôt nous retournerons et redescendrons, mieux ce sera. »

Les membres de la Communauté se regardèrent longuement, puis acquiescèrent. Même Gandalf et Aragorn se résignèrent : ils ne survivraient pas à une autre tempête comme celle-là. Boromir proposa que les Hommes les plus fort (c'est-à-dire Aragorn et lui) se frayent un chemin à travers la neige qui leur arrivait à la poitrine, afin d'ouvrir la route au plus petits. Ils se mirent en marche avec peine, passant plus de temps à creuser avec les bras voire à nager plutôt que marcher dans la poudreuse durcie par le froid. Legolas, quant à lui, sauta lestement sur la neige et courut à pas léger sans s'enfoncer dans la neige : de cette manière, il guida l'avancée des deux Hommes jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un endroit où la neige était moins épaisse. Ils remontèrent lorsque un chemin eût été tracé, puis Legolas, Aragorn, Aldaiel et Boromir prirent chacun un Hobbit sur leur dos pour entamer la descente, tandis que Gimli se perchait sur le dos de Bill, qui était mené par Gandalf. Le Caradhras fit de nouveau tomber de la neige, comme pour les pousser à déguerpir plus vite. Des rochers tombèrent derrière eux, bouchant efficacement leur sentier si jamais il leur venait l'idée de retenter l'ascension.

- « Assez ! Assez ! » s'écria Gimli. « On s'en va aussi vite que possible ! »

De ce fait, ils se pressèrent encore et encore, et parvinrent à descendre en une journée ce qui leur avait pris trois jours d'ascension. Tournant le dos à la Porte de Rubicorne, qui était surveillée par les oiseaux, ils descendirent la pente en trébuchant de fatigue.

Le Caradhras les avait vaincus.

* * *

Angoissé au possible, bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, Legolas montait la garde prêt du bosquet d'arbres tordus au pied duquel le groupe avait allumé un feu, au milieu d'un grand cercle de pierres grises. Le vent froid portait des hurlements d'ouargues jusqu'à ses oreilles fines. Les loups se rapprochaient dangereusement, sur leur piste depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Col de Caradhras. Puisqu'il n'y avait d'espoir de leur échapper lorsqu'ils étaient lancés sur leur traque, la Compagnie avait grimpé au sommet d'une petite colline pour tenir là leur défense nocturne. Les armes étaient à portée de mains, les regards vigilants, même si une fatigue énorme pesait sur chacun : ils avaient à peine pu se reposer après leur descente du cruel Caradhras.

Le nouveau chemin de la Communauté avait été décidé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, juste avant que les ouargues ne fassent résonner leurs hurlements : ils passeraient par la Moria. Legolas réprima un frisson d'appréhension à la pensées des mines sombres et fermées qu'ils allaient devoir traverser durant des jours, coupés du ciel et des étoiles. Cela n'aurait rien de comparable au palais souterrain de son père, qui était ouvert au ciel et éclairé par des miroirs. Là, ils seraient ensevelis sous terre comme dans un tombeau.

Le prince Elfe avait un très mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet-là, mais la décision était prise et il se devait d'y aller avec les autres. Son regard erra sur les environs de colline, sans qu'il puisse y voir très loin à cause des ombres de la nuit et de la luminosité de feu juste à côté de lui. Il posa les yeux sur les quatre Hobbits, serrés les uns contre les autres en tremblant de froid et d'appréhension, sauf Sam qui tentait tant bien que mal de rassurer Bill : le pauvre animal sentait le danger dans l'air et roulait des yeux effrayés.

Aldaiel se tenait à côté de Gandalf, les lèvres pincées dans une expression profondément agacée, tandis que celui-ci l'encourageait encore une fois à faire le vide dans son esprit pour tenter d'éveiller ses pouvoirs. Comme le Magicien Gris et Aragorn, Legolas avait cru que les pouvoirs du Gardien se révèleraient durant leur quête, mais il n'y en avait pas eu le moindre signe jusqu'à présent.

Il lutta contre l'impulsion qui le poussait à rougir et détourner les yeux lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, les yeux reflétant si bien les flammes dorées qu'on aurait pu les croire composés d'or liquide. Même s'il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle avait juste été trop secouée par le passage des Crébains pour se rappeler de ne pas se retourner, il n'en était pas moins mortifié d'avoir été vu ainsi par une jeune fille, surtout _cette_ jeune fille qui était son amie et sa protégée.

Aldaiel lui offrit un petit sourire hésitant et contrit ; il retroussa les lèvres en un sourire crispé, décidant d'arrêter de faire l'enfant. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas continuer à marcher sur des œufs durant tout le reste du voyage. Autant se faire une raison : elle était aussi embarrassée que lui et s'était excusée plusieurs fois, mieux valait mettre l'incident derrière eux.

Un grand nombre d'yeux brillant, reflétant au loin la lueur des flammes, le sortit de ses pensées. Legolas encocha hâtivement un flèche et banda son arc, près à tirer au moindre signe d'attaque. Un grand ouargue sombre avança tranquillement dans la lumière du feu, révélant une taille disproportionnée par rapport aux loups normaux et un regard malveillant. Il poussa un long hurlement.

- « Écoute-moi, chien de Sauron ! » tonna Gandalf en se dressant de toute sa hauteur, paraissant subitement grandir au-delà de sa taille normale. « Gandalf est ici. Fuis, si tu tiens à ta puante peau ! Si tu pénètres dans ce cercle, je te dessèche de la queue au museau. »

Le loup gronda, et s'élança vers eux. Aussitôt, Legolas lâcha la corde de son arc dans un claquement sinistre, sa flèche volant droit dans la gorge de la bête. Le monstre tomba et le silence se fit. Balayant les environs avec sa vision elfique, le prince Elfe ne vit plus la moindre forme de loup ni aucune paire d'yeux malveillants. Ils étaient seuls. _Mais pour combien de temps ?_

Deux heures passèrent dans un silence pesant. Arme en main et yeux vifs, Legolas surveillait les environs inlassablement, tandis que certains membres du groupe somnolaient par à-coups, rattrapés par l'épuisement de ces derniers jours. Soudain, les yeux perçants de l'Elfe captèrent du mouvement de toute part du camp ; il ouvrit la bouche pour crier un avertissement, mais sa voix se perdit parmi une véritable tempête de hurlements sauvages. Les ouargues attaquèrent de tous les côtés à la fois.

Aussitôt, les membres du groupe se placèrent dos à dos autour du feu, armes levées et prêts à frapper. Legolas fit chanter la corde de son arc, prenant juste le temps de viser rapidement un point vital avant de lâcher ses flèches et de les remplacer. Aragorn et Boromir décimèrent les loups qui s'attaquaient à eux à grand coups d'épée, passant leurs larmes au travers des gorges et des mâchoires des bêtes féroces. Gimli faisait un carnage dans les rangs ennemis, maniant sa lourde hache avec une célérité impressionnante.

Avec ses deux longs poignards, Aldaiel faisait quant à elle honneur à l'enseignement de Maître Aënor. Insaisissable et légère, elle évitait les attaques des ouargues, pivotait sur ses jambes et fendait leur peau épaisse à grand coups de couteau. Elle n'était pas suffisamment forte pour les achever d'un coup ni assez expérimentée pour viser leurs points vitaux sans faute, mais elle se débrouillait admirablement, même sans pouvoir magique.

Legolas tira une flèche dans l'œil d'un loup qui s'apprêtait à attaquer Bill, puis fit volte-face et tua une autre bête qui était sur le point de lui sauter dessus. Ses mouvements étaient précis, secs, tels un ballet dont il connaissait la chorégraphie par cœur. Après les araignées géantes et les Orques de la Forêt Noire, les ouargues n'étaient pas un changement trop déstabilisant pour lui.

L'Elfe se retourna en entendant un cri étouffé ; son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Un ouargue avait réussi à jeter Aldaiel au sol juste à côté du feu, immobilisant ses épaules avec ses pattes avant, et s'apprêtait à lui déchiqueter la gorge. Sans même réfléchir, il décocha une flèche sur l'animal, oubliant de viser correctement dans la panique qui serrait sa poitrine à la vision de son amie en danger. La flèche s'enfonça dans l'épaule de l'animal.

L'ouargue tourna brièvement la tête vers lui tandis qu'il encochait une nouvelle flèche, une expression presque narquoise sur sa grande gueule couturée de vieilles cicatrices. Legolas banda son arc, mais une lumière attira son regard sous la bête. Des flammes s'échappaient en crépitant du poing d'Aldaiel, brûlant efficacement le ventre sensible de l'animal, qui fila alors en glapissant. _Ses pouvoirs arrivent, enfin !_

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et Legolas se détourna d'elle pour tuer d'autres loups, qui continuaient d'arriver sur eux par dizaines. Gandalf lâcha Glamdring, sembla grandir encore plus, puis se baissa pour attraper une branche ardente dans le feu. Il la lança en l'air, et elle jeta un éclair blanc aveuglant au-dessus d'eux.

- « _Naur an edraith ammen ! Naur dan i ngaur hoth !_ » cria Gandalf, les mots magique roulant de sa bouche comme des coups de tonnerre.

Les arbres du bosquet s'embrasèrent violemment, jetant des lueurs enflammées sur les lames sanglantes des membres du groupe. Legolas tira sa dernière flèche en plein dans le cœur d'un des plus grands loups. Elle s'embrasa en plein vol avant de tuer la bête.

Effrayés, les loups prirent la fuite et le silence retomba.

Le feu s'éteignit rapidement, puis les lueurs de l'aube peignirent la scène d'une lueur bleutée tandis que chacun nettoyait ses lames, faisait l'inventaire de ses blessures – il n'y avait rien de sérieux à part quelques estafilades sur le cou d'Aldaiel, là où le ouargue l'avait effleuré de ses dents acérées – avant de se laisser tomber au sol.

Malgré le danger qui flottait encore en l'air, les membres du groupe se reposèrent à tour de rôle jusqu'à ce que la pleine lumière du matin baigne la colline, révélant que toutes les traces des loups avaient été effacées. Ne restaient plus que des tâches de sang, des arbres carbonisés, et les flèches de Legolas gisant au sol, en parfait état. Ce dernier s'empressa de les ramasser pour remplir son carquois : si loin du Mordor, ils se faisaient déjà poursuivre par les chiens de Sauron. Ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'ils auraient à se battre durant ce voyage, il en mettrait sa main à couper.

Le groupe se rassembla pour se mettre en route rapidement, espérant trouver les portes de la Moria avant la nuit pour ne pas avoir à affronter de nouveau les ouargues. Legolas posa une main sur l'épaule d'Aldaiel, et lui sourit fièrement.

- « Maître Aënor t'as bien formée, mon amie. J'ai eu peur pour toi, mais je suis heureux de voir que tu as enfin trouvé tes pouvoirs : ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'ils finiraient par se révéler à toi ? »

Les autres tournèrent la tête à cette déclaration, et posèrent des yeux surpris sur le Gardien.

- « Est-ce que tu peux nous montrer ? » demanda Pippin.

- « Je t'avais bien dit que tu étais le véritable Gardien, ma jeune amie ! » sourit Aragorn tout en lui donnant une tape amicale sur le dos.

Cependant, Aldaiel leva les mains et les agita devant elle, secouant négativement la tête.

- « Attendez, attendez, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un petite rire gêné, avant de montrer fièrement une petit tube en bois brûlé qui sentait fort la poudre et la suie. « C'était juste un feu d'artifice, je n'ai eu qu'à tendre la main pour l'allumer au feu de camp, puis à refermer le poing ainsi pour faire comme si je produisais moi-même les flammes. Vu la réaction du ouargue, c'était plutôt efficace ! »

- « Allons-y, maintenant » appela Gandalf, quelques mètres plus loin. « Et ne te crois pas dispensée de travailler à l'éveil de tes pouvoirs ! Les feux d'artifices ne sont que de la prestidigitation, cela ne fonctionnera pas à tout les coups. »

Aldaiel leva les yeux au ciel, puis rangea le feu d'artifice utilisé dans son sac pour pouvoir réutiliser le tube en bois qui avait contenu le subtil mélange de poudre qui avait permis de donner l'illusion de pouvoirs magiques. Son attention revint ensuite se poser sur Legolas, qui lui rendit son sourire.

- « _Toujours amis ?_ » murmura-t-elle en elfique, arborant soudaine la même expression exagérément pitoyable qui avait aidé à convaincre Gandalf de faire un feu au milieu de la tempête.

L'Elfe s'esclaffa, puis lui fit signe de suivre les autres qui marchaient déjà d'un bon pas un peu plus loin.

- « _Toujours amis._ » répondit-il en riant.


	11. L'effet placebo

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !Désolée pour le gros retard de cette semaine, j'ai eu un week-end très chargé loin de mon ordinateur, ce qui n'a certainement pas simplifié les choses. Merci pour vos reviews, désolée pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, vos commentaires m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir et donné le courage de continuer :)

Et c'est parti pour la suite, avec des éléments du livres et du film ! Désolée s'il y a plus de fautes d'orthographe que d'habitude, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour me relire ^^

(Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à Tolkien)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 10**

**L'effet placebo**

Le soir tomba rapidement, révélant bientôt un ciel sans nuage, piqueté d'une myriade d'étoiles reflétées sur l'eau nauséabonde qui stagnait non loin des Portes de la Moria. Le petit groupe de voyageurs faisait une pause bienvenue devant l'entrée de la légendaire mine tandis que Gandalf se creusait la tête pour trouver le mot de passe qui ouvrirait les portes brillantes dont les contours scintillaient au clair de lune.

Là où les autres membres de la Communauté frissonnaient d'appréhension, attendant que leur guide trouve la solution de l'énigme tout en espérant secrètement qu'il n'y arriverait pas, Gimli trépignait d'impatience. La demeure de ses ancêtres était là, juste à portée de ses doigts ! Balin aurait une belle surprise de voir débarquer chez lui un groupe aussi hétéroclite (avec un Elfe !), mais il saurait démontrer magistralement l'ampleur de l'hospitalité des Nains. Ah ça, ce ne serait pas comme ces grand dadais d'Elfes mangeurs de verdure, oh non ! _Un grand banquet, de la bière à flot et des mets en abondance ! Oh, comme j'ai hâte d'y être !_

Un repos complet loin de ces maudis ouargues et satanés oiseaux espions ne serait pas de refus, pour sûr : depuis des jours qu'ils n'avaient pu dormir correctement, avant de se faire ensuite attaquer et d'être obligés de crapahuter sans relâche pour ne pas remettre ça, on ne pouvait pas dire que les membres de la Compagnie étaient en grande forme. Enfin, on faisait aller : même s'ils ne possédaient pas une endurance digne d'un Nain, les compagnons résistaient plutôt bien. Gimli était bien forcé de reconnaître que les Hobbits en particulier forçaient son admiration. Ils étaient d'apparence aussi chétive que des enfants et donnaient parfois l'impression de ne pas savoir par quelle extrémité empoigner une dague ; pourtant, ils avaient fait preuve ces derniers jour d'un courage et d'une ténacité dignes d'éloges.

Le plus étrange était tout de même la femelle humaine, le fameux Gardien. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, Gimli fils de Glóin combattrait aux côtés d'une femme sans se sentir obligé de la protéger galamment de tous les dangers ? Au départ, il avait bien failli ne pas la prendre au sérieux, quand cette petite fille en robe élégante avait annoncé qu'elle ferait partie du voyage. Former une femme au combat et l'envoyer dans une quête comme celle-ci, c'était bien une idée d'Elfe ! Ce n'est qu'après le départ de la Communauté que son opinion avait commencé à changer, en constatant que la fillette ne se plaignait pas et ne cherchait pas outrageusement à jouer de son statut de Dame pour éviter les corvées – chose qui aurait pourtant fonctionné, puisque les règles de la galanterie imposent l'assistance des Dames dans le besoin.

Tout de même, c'était encore difficile à avaler. Depuis le début du voyage, Gimli n'avait échangé que quelques mots avec Aldaiel, donc il ne pouvait vraiment dire s'il l'appréciait ou non, même si elle s'était toujours montrée amicale. En tout cas, son ingéniosité pour pallier à son manque de pouvoirs magique était impressionnante, même si son style de combat dénotait d'un grand manque d'expérience. _Et c'est très bien comme ça : une femme ne devrait pas avoir à se battre pour sa vie ni à voyager dans de cruelles conditions. Les temps sont assurément bien sombres si une humaine à peine sortie de l'enfance porte notre destin sur ses épaules…_

Des bruits de sanglots étouffés tirèrent le Nain de ses pensées. Un peu plus loin, Sam échangeait des adieux déchirants avec Bill le poney, qui frottait tristement le museau contre la joue de son maître. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, Gimli était sûr que l'animal viendrait à lui manquer, ne serait-ce que pour la manière providentielle dont il allégeait le paquetage de tout le monde en transportant les réserves de nourriture.

Aragorn et Aldaiel déchargèrent les sacs de provisions du dos de l'animal, puis les firent passer un à un à Merry et Pippin qui se chargèrent alors rapidement de les redistribuer entre les marcheurs pour que chacun porte un peu de nourriture sans en être trop encombré.

Le Nain accepta sa charge supplémentaire de bon cœur, ajoutant même orgueilleusement que les Hobbits pouvaient lui en donner plus ; ce n'était pas quelques sacs de vivres qui allaient le ralentir. Tout en réarrangeant son paquetage pour inclure le surplus, Gimli observa du coin de l'œil l'interaction entre le Gardien et l'Homme du Gondor. Ce dernier insistait pour prendre une partie de la charge d'Aldaiel, qui refusait modestement tout en battant élégamment des cils d'un air faussement gêné. Finalement, elle céda en poussant un petit soupir bien trop doucereux pour être honnête.

Boromir prit la charge supplémentaire avec l'air niais caractéristique du jeune mâle soucieux de plaire à la gent féminine. Gimli s'installa en position assise contre le mur de pierre lisse, puis poussa un reniflement amusé en voyant la lueur victorieuse à peine masquée dans les yeux du Gardien. Elle remercia abondamment le jeune homme, vantant amplement sa générosité. _Manœuvre typiquement féminine, ça : manipulation et flatterie. Je retire ce que j'ai dit : elle peut se comporter comme une Dame, quand elle veut._

- « _Edro ! Edro !_ » s'exclama Gandalf en frappant la porte de son bâton, faisant ainsi sursauter tous les compagnons. « Ouvre-toi ! »

S'en suivit ensuite une longue litanie dans toutes les langues jamais parlées en Terre du Milieu, sans produire d'autre effet qu'une perplexité grandissante de la part des spectateurs de la scène. Aldaiel se risqua à le rejoindre le vieil homme et prononça à son tour quelques mots dans une langue inconnue.

- « _**Sésame, ouvre-toi !**_»

Sans succès. Gimli haussa les sourcils : cela ne ressemblait en rien aux langages employés par Gandalf, d'où cela pouvait-il donc venir ?

- « C'est une langue de mon pays natal » expliqua-t-elle en réponse à la question muette qui brillait dans tous les regards. « Et un mot de passe assez universel là-bas. Je doute que cela fonctionne, mais il y a aussi : _**Open sesame ! **_»

Toujours rien. Dépitée, le jeune Gardien retourna s'asseoir à côté de son sac et laissa Gandalf s'acharner contre la porte. Gimli se lissa pensivement la barbe, les sourcils froncés à la vision à la vision du sage Magicien Gris en train de perdre son calme. S'agissait-il encore d'une impasse ? _La Porte de Rubiconde est surveillée et le Caradhras nous refuse le passage. Où irons-nous donc si les Portes de la Moria restent fermées ?_

La frustration de Gandalf se transmis rapidement aux autres, qui s'agitèrent et échangèrent des regards tantôt las, tantôt irrités. Une rafale de vent glacé amena soudain à leurs oreilles des hurlements de loups qui se rapprochaient ; si jamais ils ne trouvaient pas bientôt refuge dans la Moria, les ouargues seraient sur eux et la Communauté serait acculée au flanc de la montagne. Sans doute paniqué à l'idée de revoir les monstrueux chiens de Saurons, Bill piaffa et tira sur sa longe malgré les murmures rassurants de Sam.

- « Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir ! » dit Boromir, tout en ramassant une grosse pierre au sol. « Il semble que nous allons encore avoir besoin de lui, si les loups de nous découvrent pas. Que je hais cet étang infect ! »

Il lança rageusement la pierre dans l'eau sombre. Elle disparut avec un _plop_ sourd et quelques bulles, puis créa un grand nombre d'ondes qui se propagèrent sur toute la surface de l'étang.

- « Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela, Boromir ? » souffla Frodon, le visage livide. « Moi aussi, j'ai horreur de cet endroit et j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas de quoi : pas des loups ou des ténèbres derrière les portes, mais d'autre chose. J'ai peur de cet étang. Ne le dérangez pas ! »

_Peur de l'eau_, songea Gimli avec un nouveau reniflement. _En voilà de bonnes ! _Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vigilant sur les rides qui ondulaient paresseusement à la surface de l'eau. _On ne sait jamais_.

- « J'y suis ! » s'écria soudain Gandalf, déclenchant un nouveau sursaut général. « Bien sûr, bien sûr ! C'est d'une simplicité absurde, comme la plupart des énigmes quand on en voit la réponse. »

Gimli sauta sur ses pieds et s'empara prestement de son sac, sans oublier de garder sa hache à la main dans l'hypothèse où il y aurait encore des troubles. Même s'il préférait ne pas envisager l'éventualité de la mort de Balin et sa suite, seul un idiot entrerait sans précaution dans un endroit qui avait été infesté par les Orques encore récemment.

- « _Mellon !_ » annonça fièrement le Magicien. « Cela signifie : ami, en langue elfique. »

Dix paires d'yeux ébahis observèrent la lente progression des portes massives de pierre. Une immense fierté gonfla le cœur de Gimli en voyant l'œuvre de ses ancêtres, majestueuse et impénétrable, s'ouvrir ainsi devant lui. Il était un Nain, nulle part plus à l'aise qu'au cœur de la roche mère, avec un haut plafond au-dessus de la tête et des richesses cachées dans les profondeurs sous ses pieds. Cet endroit était chez lui, l'antre creusée par ses aïeux.

Les portes révélèrent les premières marches d'un escalier montant, mais le reste disparaissait dans un abîme plus noir qu'une nuit sans lune. Gimli frissonna malgré lui en posant les yeux sur l'obscurité insondable : jamais pareille ombre n'emplissait les grandes cavernes du Mont Solitaire, où brûlaient toujours des torches crépitantes pour maintenir la lumière. Une angoisse diffuse étreignit alors son cœur, car quelles étaient les chances que Balin soit toujours en vie s'il n'avait pas placé la moindre torche pour accueillir les nouveaux venus ? _Non, il doit être établi plus profondément dans la mine, discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention tant que la totalité de Khazad-Dûm ne sera pas sécurisée._

Gandalf posa un pied à l'intérieur. Gimli s'apprêta à le suivre immédiatement, mais il fit volte-face en entendant Frodon crier. Ce qu'il découvrit le fit presque lâcher sa hache.

Un long tentacule sinueux, vert pâle et humide, avait rampé hors de l'eau et pour enrouler son extrémité munie de doigts autour de la cheville de Frodon, qu'il tentait de traîner vers l'étang. Sam taillada l'horrible bras à coups de couteau puis tira le Porteur de l'Anneau dans la direction opposée, vers l'entrée de la mine, tout en appelant à l'aide.

L'eau bouillonna, et vingt autres tentacules en sortirent dans un spectacle écœurant. Enraciné au sol par l'horreur, tout comme les autres membres du groupe à l'exception de Gandalf et de Sam, Gimli sortit enfin de sa torpeur lorsque le Magicien Gris leur cria à tous de passer les Portes pour se mettre à l'abri. Se traitant de tous les noms pour avoir failli laisser Frodon se faire tuer sous ses yeux, le Nain suivit les autres aussi vite qu'il le pu et grimpa quelque marches.

Il se retourna, prêt à se racheter en tranchant autant de tentacules que nécessaire pour couvrir la fuite de ses compagnons, mais les bras du monstre ne passèrent par la porte. Au lieu de ça, ils tâtonnèrent à l'aveuglette jusqu'à se saisir des portes. Avec un grand claquement, la créature scella derrière eux les Portes de la Moria.

L'obscurité se referma sur la Communauté. _Un Nain qui se fait enterrer vivant_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Gimli avec une sombre ironie. _Quel comble !_

* * *

- « Et à ce moment-là, le prince Philippe arriva dans la plus haute tour du palais où reposait la princesse Aurore » murmura Aldaiel, les yeux luisants à la lueur magique du bâton de Gandalf. « Il reconnut tout de suite la jeune paysanne avec qui il avait dansé dans la forêt, celle dont il était sûr qu'elle était la personne qui lui était destinée. Il s'agenouilla, anéanti de la voir aussi pâle et immobile, mais jura qu'il n'aimerait jamais personne d'autre durant toute sa vie. »

- « Comme un Elfe ? » intervint Pippin, pendu à ses lèvres.

- « Exactement. Philippe remarqua alors un infime mouvement de respiration et posa donc la joue au-dessus des lèvres pâles de sa belle, le cœur gonflé d'espoir. Il sentit alors un très léger souffle, presque imperceptible. Il se pencha lentement en avant, le cœur battant à tout rompre, puis lui donna un baiser et le sortilège fut enfin rompu. »

Boromir ricana sous cape. Il n'y avait bien que dans les contes de bonnes femmes que les malédictions magiques se résolvaient par un baiser ! Il voulut échanger un regard ironique avec Gimli, songeant que le Nain était aussi insensible que lui à ce genre d'histoires à l'eau de rose, mais eut la surprise de voir que celui-ci écoutait intensément le récit d'Aldaiel. _Décidément, j'aurais tout vu…_

- « Alors enfin », reprit la jeune fille, « Aurore ouvrit les yeux, et avec elle la vie revint au château. Chacun sortit de sa torpeur et s'étira, comme si un siècle ne s'était pas écoulé. Le prince et la princesse apprirent à se connaître, se marièrent dans la liesse et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. »

L'Homme du Gondor leva les yeux au ciel. C'était la troisième histoire de ce genre que le Gardien leur racontait depuis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés en attendant que Gandalf trouve le bon chemin. La première avait été un récit niais à propos d'une jeune fille aux cheveux très longs qui vivait dans une tour sans porte ni escalier, puis il y avait eu l'histoire d'une servante avec des chaussures en verre qui devenait ensuite princesse grâce à un bal. De toute évidence, Boromir était le seul à trouver les histoires du monde natal d'Aldaiel ennuyeuses à mourir ; les autres regardaient tous le Gardien avec des expressions allant de la fascination à l'amusement distant.

- « Le monde d'où vous venez doit être sacrément paisible, si toutes vos histoires se terminent comme ça ! » s'exclama Sam d'un ton incrédule.

- « Oh, il y a aussi un grand nombre d'histoire tristes ou terrifiantes, mais je préfère me remémorer des contes heureux pour supporter l'obscurité de ce lieu. »

Boromir cessa de prêter attention à la conversion, s'éloignant plutôt de quelques pas ; il s'installa un peu plus loin, ramenant ses genoux contre son menton tandis qu'il laissait son regard errer sur les escaliers sombres et interminables de la Moria. Les ténèbres de cet endroit le glaçaient de toute part, et renforçaient ses inquiétudes quant au sort de Minas Tirith. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là-bas, à mener les troupes vaillantes au combat contre les Orques de Minas Morgul ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas en train de coordonner la défense d'Osgiliath ? Était-ce vraiment nécessaire pour lui de partir dans une course folle à travers les territoires ennemis, avec toutes les chances de se faire tous capturer et livrer ainsi directement à Sauron le moyen de recouvrer sa pleine puissance ?

_Mais que pourrais-je faire là-bas,_ songea-t-il amèrement,_ si ce n'est combattre au jour le jour en espérant que cela cesse par miracle ?_ Au moins, ici il avait une chance de faire pencher la balance, même s'il lui en coûtait de laisser derrière lui le peuple du Gondor.

Il tourna pensivement la tête et observa Aldaiel, qui avait entamé un nouveau conte pour détendre l'atmosphère anxieuse qui pesait sur la Communauté. Ses mains voletaient en tous sens pour illustrer ses propos, dessinant des paysages invisibles dans l'air ou accentuant certaines phrases par des gestes grandiloquents. Son joli visage, creusé par la fatigue et encadré par ses cheveux bien trop courts, s'animait à mesure qu'elle déroulait son histoire. En la voyant ainsi, si jeune et si fraîche malgré les rigueurs du voyage, c'était difficile d'imaginer qu'elle était en réalité plus âgée que lui, pour avoir déjà vécu une vie dans un autre monde avant de renaître dans celui-ci.

Elle avait expliqué une bonne partie de ses origines à leur dernier bivouac dans les mines, lorsque Frodon lui avait demandé plus en détail d'où venait le langage étrange qu'elle avait employé devant les Portes. Boromir en avait été profondément surpris, comme les autres ; pour lui, il s'agissait d'une preuve de plus qu'Aldaiel était réellement le puissant Gardien vanté par Gandalf, avec en plus l'émoustillant bonus de posséder une expérience de femme mûre dans le corps tendre d'une jeune fille. Rien que d'y penser, Boromir sentit ses joues se réchauffer. Elle avait piqué son intérêt, étant le récipient de grandes forces magiques – même si celles-ci tardaient à se faire connaître. Il fallait bien ajouter qu'Aldaiel était certainement unique en son genre (et surtout la seule femme humaine qu'il ait eu le loisir de contempler depuis des semaines). Peut-être que cet intérêt pourrait se développer en quelque chose de plus, s'il parvenait à la séduire.

Paupières closes, il se prit à imaginer son retour triomphal à Minas Tirith, avec Aldaiel à son bras, rayonnante d'amour après qu'il lui ait maintes fois sauvé la vie durant leurs aventures. Son père serait tellement fier de lui, s'il sauvait le Gondor en ramenant avec lui le puissant Gardien _ainsi que l'Anneau Unique,_ _l'arme de l'ennemi que je pourrais utiliser contre lui, il n'y aurait qu'à le prendre au Semi-Homme et…_

Boromir secoua violemment la tête. Non, non, il avait juré de marcher aux côtés de Frodon pour le protéger dans sa quête, ça ne serait pas honorable que de trahir son serment. Cette maudite mine lui faisait tourner la tête. _Mais si j'avais l'Anneau, alors Aldaiel serait assurément mienne, et mon peuple serait sauvé. Je serais…_Non !

Il continua à ruminer ainsi de sombres pensées durant deux bonnes heures, durant lesquelles Aldaiel se tut en prétextant une gorge sèche. Le silence pesant n'était plus troublé que par les murmures de Frodon et de Gandalf qui discutaient à voix basse. Boromir crut les entendre prononcer à plusieurs reprises le mot « Gollum », mais n'y prêta guère plus d'attention.

Enfin, peu après, le Magicien Gris se leva et pointa vers l'un des tunnels.

- « C'est par là. »

- « Ah, ça lui revient ! » murmura Merry d'un ton plus que soulagé.

- « L'air est moins nauséabond en bas. Dans le doute, Mériadoc, il faut toujours suivre son flair. »

Méditant sur ces sages paroles, Boromir s'engagea dans le tunnel à la suite de Frodon. Ses yeux revinrent souvent se poser sur l'éclat à peine visible de la chaine argenté qui ornait son cou, où pendait un objet suffisamment puissant pour remuer tout le Mordor.

* * *

Cette quête commençait sérieusement à être infernale. D'abord, il y avait eu la marche forcée sans aucune hygiène, puis l'éprouvant aller-retour sur le Mont Frigidaire-Et-Grognon, l'attaque d'horribles loups maléfiques qui allaient probablement me donner des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, l'haleine putride de la bête et ses croc sur ma peau tendre, ainsi que les espoirs sans cesse renouvelés des autres quant à mes supposés pouvoirs… Je m'étais dit que le pire était dernière nous.

Grossière erreur.

Maintenant, nous étions tous enfermés sous terre, sans chemin de retour possible puisque le répugnant cousin du monstre du Loch Ness – qui, avec tous ses tentacules, aurait sûrement fait un malheur dans un manga japonais pour adultes – avait pris soin de barrer les Portes de la Moria. La Communauté avait donc le choix entre traverser un gigantesque dédale d'escaliers et de tunnels baignés dans un air vicié ainsi qu'une obscurité étouffante, ou bien s'asseoir dans un coin et se laisser mourir. Youpi.

Moi qui n'avais jamais passé aussi longtemps sans entendre la voix rassurante d'un arbre, ce silence n'allait pas tarder à me rendre folle.

Honnêtement, la seule chose qui m'avait empêché de me lancer dans une crise de panique hystérique avait été les questions de mes compagnons sur mon monde natal. Là où j'avais autrefois hésité à donner des détails sur mon ancienne vie par crainte de la mélancolie qui s'en suivait invariablement, je prenais à présent le parti de m'épancher en histoires et anecdotes en tout genre. Cela satisfaisait largement les curiosités, et me maintenait dans un état plutôt stable.

Comme tous les autres, j'étais crevée. Rien n'allait : tout d'abord, il y avait mes pieds, ornés par plusieurs générations d'ampoules, qui me torturaient à chaque pas. Ensuite, mon paquetage pesait sur mes épaules, même s'il avait été réduit par la galanterie de Boromir, et les bretelles de mon sac frottaient sur ma peau à travers les épaisseurs de vêtements, suffisamment pour que cela soit très inconfortable. Pour en rajouter, les griffures sur mon cou cicatrisaient tant bien que mal malgré le baume d'Aragorn, alternant entre des sensations de brûlures, picotements et démangeaisons (la gueule de cet ouargue avait dû être un véritable nid à bactéries). Enfin, je me sentais d'humeur de plus en plus irritable et irrationnelle, signe qu'une certaine période du mois approchait, ce qui me conduisait à prier de toutes mes forces aux Valar et à Dame Nature pour ne pas avoir mes règles durant notre séjour souterrain. Brrr, quelle poisse se serait !

Pourtant, même si j'étais en sale état, ce n'était rien comparé à Legolas. À être ainsi coupé du ciel et des étoiles, le pauvre Elfe n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Depuis plus ou moins deux jours que nous étions sous terre, ses cheveux étaient devenus ternes, ses joues excessivement pâles et ses yeux ne reprenaient vie que lorsqu'il observait attentivement les alentours pour monter la garde lorsque nous dressions le camp pour la « nuit », ou lorsque je lui prenais silencieusement la main pour nous apporter un peu de réconfort à tous les deux.

Une mine n'était pas un endroit pour un Elfe, à tel point que je craignais un peu de le voir dépérir si nous ne sortions pas bientôt des entrailles de la montagne, même si la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau me répétait en permanence qu'il était suffisamment fort pour cette épreuve. Tout de même, Legolas ne se sentait visiblement pas bien, et ça me faisait mal de le voir souffrir ainsi : c'était mon meilleur ami, celui dont je m'étais toujours sentie proche, c'était… _Legolas_.

J'étais d'ailleurs en train de marcher à ses côté, profitant sans vergogne de la chaleur de sa main autour de la mienne, lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans une salle aux proportions immenses. Gandalf risqua un peu plus de lumière, illuminant l'extrémité de son bâton comme une étoile vive.

Wouaoh. Juste wouaoh.

La salle semblait s'étendre à l'infinie, recouverte par un plafond si haut qu'on ne pouvait correctement le distinguer, même à la lueur vive de la magie de Gandalf. Des piliers ornés de sculptures anguleuses et massives, aussi larges que des gratte-ciels, supportaient la voûte sombre. C'était un spectacle grandiose, et qui avait dû l'être plus encore par le passé, lorsque les gigantesques couloirs frémissaient de vie et que des torches par milliers éclairaient les lieux. Il y avait-il eu un grand marché ouvert, en ce lieu ? Des étals aux pieds des colonnes et des badauds déambulant entre les marchandises ? Il y avait-il eu des défilés militaires, de longues files de guerriers Nains marchants au pas dans leurs armures rutilantes avant de partir à la guerre ?

Il y avait-il eu un grand massacre, lorsque la Moria avait été prise, puis désertée ? Je frissonnai, pouvant presque entendre des hurlements à glacer le sang résonner contre les hautes parois. Nous reprîmes notre chemin lentement. Détournant finalement les yeux des hauts piliers, sans pour autant lâcher la main rassurante de Legolas, j'observai discrètement Gimli ; le Nain ouvrait des yeux ronds, ses yeux sombres balayant avidement les environs comme pour en absorber chaque détail. Son regard se fixa ensuite sur un point un plus loin devant nous, puis son visage perdit toute couleur.

- « Non ! » dit-il dans un souffle, avant de se précipiter vers une salle ouverte d'où parvenait un peu de lumière, au milieu de laquelle trônait un gros bloc de pierre blanche.

Legolas m'entraîna à la suite du Nain sans lâcher ma main, ce dont je lui fus très reconnaissante. Entrant dans la pièce à la suite des autres, je découvris que la lumière du jour descendait d'une petite lucarne – sans doute par un jeu de miroirs similaire à celui du palais souterrain de la Forêt Noire – pour aller ensuite reposer à la manière d'un linceul lumineux sur ce qui était de toute évidence une tombe. Plusieurs cadavres en était de décomposition avancée entourait la pierre, diffusant une odeur qui me fit froncer le nez.

- « Ce sont des runes de Daeron, telles qu'on les employait jadis dans les mines de la Moria. » expliqua sombrement Gandalf, désignant le texte gravé sur la tombe pâle. « Il est écrit ici, dans les langues des Hommes et des Nains : _Balin, fils de Fundin, Seigneur de la Moria_. »

- « Il est donc mort » murmura Frodon. « C'est ce que je craignais. »

Gandalf ramassa un grand livre craquelé et en partie fendu par ce qui avait dû être un vicieux coup d'épée. Respectant le deuil de Gimli, nous observâmes tous le Magicien dans sa lecture, à l'exception de Pippin qui s'avança un peu dans l'exploration de la pièce. La voix grave du vieil homme résonna dans le silence tandis qu'il lisait à voix haute le texte qui relatait le périple de la troupe de Balin.

Le cousin de Gimli avait réussi s'établir assez loin dans la mine et même à y dénicher du mithril, mais n'avait au final gardé son titre qu'environ cinq ans avant de périr aux mains des Orques. Les archives étaient éparses et le peu qui en restait n'était guère lisible, mais nous comprîmes tous que les choses allèrent de mal en pis pour la troupe de Nains, lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus leur chef pour les guider et se laissèrent écraser par le chagrin. Les Orques revinrent probablement en force et les décimèrent petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'enferment dans la Salle des Archives, celle-là même où nous étions actuellement.

Nous arrivions à la dernière page du livre.

- « C'est une sinistre lecture » se désola Gandalf. « Je crains que leur fin n'ait été cruelle. Ecoutez ! _Nous ne pouvons sortir. Nous ne pouvons sortir. Ils ont pris le Pont et la deuxième salle. Fraï, Lóni et Náli sont tombés là. Partis il y a cinq jours. L'étang monte jusqu'au mur à la Porte de l'Ouest. Le Guetteur a pris Oin. Nous ne pouvons sortir. La fin vient._ Et puis : _des tambours, des tambours dans les profondeurs._ Je me demande ce que cela signifie. La dernière chose écrite est un griffonnage : _ils arrivent_. »

Si j'avais eu le cœur dans les chaussettes en entendant la voix inquiétante de Gandalf conjurer dans mon imagination l'agonie des Nains piégés dans cette pièce, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui se passa ensuite. Un grand bruit éclata derrière le Magicien, nous faisant tous sursauter : l'air plus abattu et honteux que jamais, Pippin se tenait à côté d'un squelette dont la tête venait de dégringoler dans un puits. Un silence de plomb tomba tandis que le corps suivait, puis une chaîne qui s'était prises dans ses jambes d'os ainsi que le sceau en métal qui y était accroché.

À chaque rebond fracassant, je me ratatinai un peu plus sur place.

- « Crétin de Touque ! » éructa Gandalf. « Jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour soupirer de soulagement en constatant que rien ne s'était produit. Avec un peu de chance, les Orques penseraient qu'il s'agissait d'un éboulement, et…

_Brrron, brron, brrron, brron… _Le bruit roulant des tambours me glaça sur place.

- « Ils viennent ! » cria Legolas.

- « Nous ne pouvons sortir. » dit Gimli.

- « Barricadez-les portes ! » ordonna Aragorn.

Ils s'y attelèrent aussitôt, et annoncèrent qu'un Troll se trouvait dans la bande qui accourait vers nous.

Les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant au son des tambours, je décrochai l'arc court de mon dos et encochai une flèche avec difficulté, me demandant comment j'allais bien pouvoir me bagarrer avec une telle tremblote. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que j'allais prendre des vies d'Orques, mais le fait d'être enfermée sous terre avec non seulement des Orques, mais en plus un Troll, à l'endroit même où toute une compagnie de valeureux Nains s'était fait massacrer… Eh bien disons que c'était loin d'être rassurant.

- « Qu'ils approchent ! » cria Gimli en se juchant sur la tombe de son cousin. « Il y a encore un Nain dans la Moria qui respire ! »

Les Orques commencèrent à défoncer la porte. Legolas et Aragorn en tuèrent quelques-uns en visant dans les trous qu'ils faisant à coup de hache ; je tentai d'en faire de même mais mes flèches se fichèrent dans la porte avec des bruits sourds. Je rattachai alors frénétiquement mon arc sur mon dos et sortis mes deux poignards en espérant avoir plus de succès quand les Orques débarqueraient.

Ce qu'ils firent bien trop rapidement. À partir de ce moment-là, ce fut le chaos. Je cessai de penser logiquement et mis mon cerveau en pause, passant en mode survie automatique. Parer un coup, pivoter, trancher les gorges découvertes et les yeux malsains. Bouger pour ne pas se faire surprendre, une feinte, un coup fatal. Survivre, encore, et tuer. Au suivant.

Lorsque le Troll entra dans la salle, cependant, j'éprouvai un brusque retour à la réalité agrémenté d'une vessie soudainement très lâche, que je parvins tout de même à contrôler au dernier moment. Le monstre poussa un rugissement effroyable, fit violemment tournoyer sa chaîne, et attaqua.

J'ignore combien de temps se passa ainsi, perdue dans un brouillard d'adrénaline comme je l'étais et luttant pour ma vie avec acharnement. Je sais juste que le temps sembla s'arrêter lorsque sous mes yeux, Frodon se fit empaler par une lance. Non. Non, non, non, ce n'était pas supposé se passer ainsi ! L'histoire se finissait bien, le héros ne pouvait pas mourir ! NON !

Avec une frénésie nouvelle, la Communauté se débarrassa des derniers Orques et du Troll avant de se regrouper autour de Frodon.

Qui prit une grande inspiration et repoussa la lance, déclenchant des exclamations de surprise.

- « Vous devriez être mort ! » fit Aragorn dans un souffle ébahi, et ô combien soulagé. « Cette lance pourrait transpercer un sanglier. »

Le Hobbit révéla alors une côte de maille étincelante, bien trop brillante pour être du simple acier. Oh, pas bête, ce Hobbit ! Trop heureuse de voir qu'il était en vie et que je n'avais pas échoué dans mon rôle de Gardien, je lui attrapai les épaules et déposai deux baisers sonores sur ses joues (qui s'empourprèrent aussitôt), ignorant au passage les appels de l'Anneau qui me promettait la domination de deux mondes. Celle-là, on ne me la fait pas à moi, sale bibelot !

- « Vite ! » intervint Gandalf d'une voix pressante. « Au pont de Khazad-Dûm ! »

Nous nous élançâmes dans un même mouvement désespéré, jaillissant hors de la salle dans une course acharnée. Rapidement, hélas, nous fûmes encerclés par une horde de créatures grisâtres et d'aspect féroce. Dos à dos, nous brandîmes nos armes dans un effort dérisoire pour paraître intimidants. Contrôler ma vessie devint encore plus ardu que devant le Troll.

Un cri aigüe retentit, se répercutant dans la gigantesque salle, puis les ennemis s'en allèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, nous laissant seul et interloqués. Au lieu de crier de joie, cependant, nous échangeâmes des regards affolés. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire peur à toute une armée ? Rien de bon, assurément.

Une ombre se répandit dans les couloirs au loin, et de lourds bruits de pas se firent entendre, lents et encore plus angoissants que les tambours de tout à l'heure. Puis l'ombre fit place à une lumière enflammée, et Gandalf parut s'affaisser sur lui-même.

- « Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ? » demanda la voix de Boromir, loin derrière le brouillard de terreur qui obscurcissait mes sens.

- « Un Balrog » répondit Gandalf, plus épuisé que jamais. « Un démon de l'ancien monde. »

Oh, merde. C'est ainsi que l'on pouvait traduire les expressions des membres de notre groupe qui savaient ce qu'était un Balrog, c'est-à-dire Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf et moi.

- « Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous, courez ! » cria le Magicien.

Il n'eût pas le dire deux fois. Nous partîmes comme des fusées, la peur au ventre et les poumons en feu. Suivant la lumière de Gandalf comme un feu follet, nous arrivâmes dans une salle éclairée à la lueur de nombreux feux indistincts, emplie d'escaliers ; au loin, le pont de Khazad-Dûm nous narguait telle une chimère inaccessible.

Croyez-moi, quand on a un Balrog aux fesses, c'est fou la vitesse à laquelle on peut dévaler une foule de marche branlante au-dessus du vide, sans la moindre rambarde. Au prix de quelques frayeurs – insignifiantes comparées à l'horreur qui nous suivait en rugissant – nous arrivâmes enfin face au pont étroit surplombant l'abîme insondable.

Je m'arrêtai pour laisser passer les Hobbit, puis Gandalf me posa une main sur l'épaule, me forçant à laisser passer les autres pour fermer le cortège avec lui.

- « C'est l'heure de vérité, jeune Gardien ! » cria-t-il en m'entraînant enfin sur le pont lorsque tous les autres s'y furent engagés. « Prête-moi tes pouvoirs pour combattre cet ennemi, seule la magie pourra en venir à bout ! »

- « Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs ! » couinai-je désespérément, des larmes d'angoisse coulant sur mes joues.

Le Magicien s'arrêta au milieu du pont, et me retint la main d'une poigne d'acier pour m'empêcher de détaler. Il me força à me retourner et nous fîmes face ensemble, côte à côte sur le pont étroit, arrivant à peine à se tenir de front.

- « Vous ne passerez-pas ! » hurla Gandalf.

Pétrifiée par la peur, je perdis toute contenance et me mis à sangloter comme une enfant perdue. Le Balrog était un être énorme, composé de feu et d'ombre d'une manière qui le rendait pire que tous les monstres de cauchemar que mon esprit ait jamais pu conjurer. Il tenait d'une main une gigantesque épée, de l'autre un fouet enflammé qui claqua bruyamment.

- « Aldaiel ! Utilise tes pouvoirs ou nous mourrons tous les deux ! » hurla encore le Magicien. Puis, s'adressant au Balrog : « Je suis un serviteur du Feu Secret, qui détient la flamme d'Anor. Le feu sombre ne vous servira en rien, flamme d'Udûn ! »

Une lumière blanche se répandit autour de nous deux comme une bulle lumineuse. Le Balrog leva son épée et frappa le bouclier magique, qui disparut avec un fracas qui me fit pousser un hurlement perçant. Des cris d'inquiétude me parvinrent de l'autre côté du pont, mais je ne trouvai pas la force de me retourner, tétanisée comme je l'étais. Gandalf s'affaissa et me lança un regard suppliant.

- « Aldaiel, tu dois y arriver ! »

Le Balrog poussa un cri assourdissant, puis posa un pied sur le pont. Le Magicien Gris était épuisé, il comptait sur des pouvoirs que je n'avais pas, et un monstre de cauchemar avançait sur nous sur un petit pont au-dessus du vide. Oh, panique, panique, panique ! Vite, vite, une idée, une idée, n'importe quoi, _quelque chose_ !

Ça y est !

Me campant sur mes jambes pour avoir l'air aussi impressionnante que possible, même si je devais plutôt ressembler à un macaque dressé sur ses pattes arrière qu'à un combattant de légende, je poussai un rugissement bestial – comparé à celui du Balrog, cela avait tout l'air d'un miaulement pitoyable.

- « Utilisez mon énergie magique, Gandalf ! » vociférai-je en posant une main entre ses épaules, avant de hurler en français : « **EFFET PLACEBO ! ABRACADABRA, KAMEHAMEEEEEE HAAAAAAH ! »**

Le Balrog fit claquer son fouet d'un geste menaçant, mais Gandalf se redressa, prouvant l'efficacité de l'effet placebo avec brio.

- « Retournez à l'Ombre ! VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS ! » rugit-il à son tour, frappant la pierre du pont d'un grand coup de bâton, dans un éclair de lumière aveuglante.

Oh oh. Le Balrog avança quand même, mais la pierre se brisa sous lui et il s'effondra. Je m'accrochai aussitôt au bras de Gandalf ; heureusement, le pont resta debout de notre côté. Nous échangeâmes un regard mêlé d'incrédulité et d'épuisement à l'idée d'avoir fait face et vaincu un tel ennemi, puis il tourna la tête dans la direction dans laquelle les autres nous attendaient.

Il y eut un claquement de fouet, un glissement qui m'entraîna par le bras que j'avais solidement accroché à celui du Magicien, et nous nous retrouvâmes suspendus au bord du pont, les pieds dans le vide et les mains agrippant la roche coupante. Poussant un cri de terreur, je vis que les autres nous regardaient avec des expressions horrifiées. Boromir retenait Frodon pour l'empêcher de revenir vers nous.

- « À l'aide ! » criai-je.

- « Fuyez, pauvre fous ! » souffla Gandalf à côté de moi.

Comprenant trop tard ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, j'eus à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers lui et de lui tendre la main qu'il s'était déjà laissé tomber. Ne tenant plus que par un bras, je sentis ma main glisser, mes ongles se brisant un par un en tentant de trouver une prise, raclant désespérément la roche. Mon autre main tentait vainement de se raccrocher, sans plus de succès. La gorge brûlante à force de hurler, je continuai pourtant à appeler à l'aide.

Je ne tins plus que par quelques doigts, me balançant frénétiquement au-dessus du vide, puis mes doigts engourdis lâchèrent prise.

Je hurlai en glissant dans l'abîme.


	12. Rencontre au sommet, littéralement

Bonjour bonjour ! Voici un chapitre assez long, celui-ci s'inspirant bien plus du film que du livre. Merci à tous pour votre soutien !

Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine ! =D

PS : J'ai édité deux ou trois fois ce chapitre depuis que je l'ai publié, histoire de corriger quelques fautes que je n'ai dépisté qu'après publication, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas spamé de mails d'alertes. Si c'est le cas, j'en suis navrée.

(Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à Tolkien)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 11**

**Rencontre au sommet, littéralement**

Ma chute s'interrompit abruptement lorsqu'une main se referma sur mon poignet et me retint d'un mouvement sec. Mon cri se bloqua dans ma gorge, puis revint à la puissance dix : mon épaule se déboîta en produisant un « _pop ! »_ sonore. La douleur se répandit comme une flamme vive, accentuée par le fait que tout mon poids était suspendu par mon bras nouvellement blessé. La voix de Legolas me parvint dans une exclamation inquiète.

- « _Je te tiens !_ » s'écria-t-il.

Il me hissa rapidement sur le pont de pierre, puis glissa aussitôt une main derrière mes genoux tremblants avant de me hisser dans ses bras pour filer vers la sortie de la mine. Percluse de douleur et choquée par ce qui venait de se produire, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou tandis que des flèches sifflaient à nos oreilles.

Lorsqu'il me posa à terre, la lumière de l'extérieur me fit plisser douloureusement les yeux. Clignant plusieurs fois les paupières, je vis alors que tous les membres du groupe étaient dehors, sous la lueur froide du jour, abattus par le chagrin. Une personne manquait cependant à l'appel.

Gandalf était mort.

Écrasée par la culpabilité, je m'agrippai à la tunique de Legolas de ma main valide, pressant mon visage contre son torse. Il m'entoura de ses bras pour me réconforter, et je fondis en larmes. Si seulement j'avais été le véritable Gardien, si seulement j'avais possédé de véritables pouvoirs magiques, alors j'aurais vaincu le Balrog en un claquement de doigts et j'aurais sauvé le Magicien Gris. Il avait cru en moi jusqu'au dernier moment, mais ma « magie » n'était qu'une illusion.

Gandalf était tombé, et je n'avais pas pu l'en empêcher.

- « _Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée !_ » me lamentai-je d'une voix brisée, entrecoupée de sanglots. « _Je ne suis pas le Gardien, je ne pouvais pas le sauver !_ »

- « Relevez-les » ordonna Aragorn.

Sa voix autoritaire me ramena au présent. Levant les yeux vers le visage de Legolas, je vis qu'une tristesse identique à la mienne assombrissait son visage. Nous échangeâmes un regard perdu, sans avoir besoin de parler pour comprendre que nous pensions la même chose : qu'allions-nous faire sans Gandalf?

Qui allait grommeler affectueusement aux bêtises de Pippin ? Qui allait plisser les yeux d'un air sage en observant nos interactions ? Qui allait ronchonner de concert avec Gimli en se plaignant du manque d'herbe à fumer ? Qui allait nous réconforter par sa seule présence, comme un grand-père invincible capable d'éloigner d'un regard tous les monstres se cachant sous le lit ?

- « Accordez-leur un moment, par pitié ! » supplia Boromir, la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Détournant les yeux du visage défait de Legolas, je jetai alors un coup d'œil panoramique sur mes compagnons. Gimli avait la tête baissée, les épaules recourbée et les poings serrés sur sa hache. Boromir avait les traits tirés, une expression désespérée sur le visage. Aragorn avait un regard hanté, mais restait ferme. Les Hobbits étaient assis au sol, accablés de chagrin, et pleuraient abondamment. Mon cœur se brisa un peu plus en voyant leur détresse, chose qui aurait pu être évitée si seulement le Gardien avait été là, et non pas le misérable placebo que j'étais.

- « Dès que la nuit tombe, ces collines grouillent d'Orques ! » s'exclama Aragorn, conservant la tête froide d'une manière admirable. « Il nous faut rejoindre les bois de la Lothlórien. Relevons-les. »

La promesse de voir les bois de la Lórien, dont les arbres légendaires m'avaient toujours emplie de curiosité, perça au travers du voile de tristesse qui m'environnait. Malgré les doutes et la culpabilité, je me remémorai alors que l'heure ne devait pas être au deuil mais à l'action. Legolas eût sans doute des pensées similaires, puisqu'il me lâcha en douceur et alla relever les Hobbits, aidé par Aragorn et Boromir. De mon côté, j'attendis qu'ils eurent terminé avant d'aller voir Aragorn et de le prier, sans cesser de renifler misérablement, de remettre mon épaule douloureuse en place.

L'expérience fut loin d'être plaisante.

Après cela, nous marchâmes en silence. L'entrée des mines se perdit bientôt derrière nous tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la forêt, mais le Caradhras resta longtemps visible ; éclatant de blancheur à la lumière du soleil, il semblait nous narguer du haut de son perchoir rocheux.

Je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas être sortie indemne des mines de la Moria : une vilaine éraflure courrait le long du cuir chevelu de Sam, cadeau des Orques que nous avions combattu dans la Salle des Archives ; des rigoles de sang séché coulaient le long de ses joues rondes. Frodon, quant à lui, avait la respiration sifflante et se tenait douloureusement le côté droit, là où la lance du Troll avait durement frappé ses côtes. Legolas avait une longue coupure sur l'épaule gauche, car une flèche l'avait manqué de peu lorsqu'il était revenu sur ses pas pour me sauver.

Après quelques heures de marche à un rythme effréné, nous nous arrêtâmes un peu, afin qu'Aragorn puisse s'occuper un peu mieux des blessures de chacun. Les bobos furent pansés de manière adéquate, dans une humeur plus sombre que jamais. L'absence de Gandalf nous pesait atrocement à tous ; les regards étaient mornes, les voix assourdies. Nous connaissions les risques en quittant Fondcombe, mais entre savoir qu'une possibilité de décès existe et y être confronté brutalement… Il y avait tout un monde.

Il me devint soudain très difficile de m'éloigner de Legolas, trop apeurée à l'idée que lui aussi puisse m'être arraché d'un moment à l'autre. Je nourrissais des craintes similaires pour les autres, bien évidemment, mais l'Elfe était un cas à part : il avait toujours été une constante, un point de repère dans ma vie en tant qu'Aldaiel, étant même la personne qui m'avait nommée. Pas une journée ne s'était écoulée sans l'assurance tranquille qu'il serait toujours là, éternel et immuable. Pas une journée, jusqu'à maintenant.

Dans un silence hébété, nous restâmes ainsi encore un long moment après que toutes les blessures furent traitées, assis à proximité les uns des autres avec des yeux hagards. D'un instant à l'autre, Gandalf allait sûrement briser le silence en sortant magiquement d'un buisson, bougonnant dans sa barbe à propos du peu de confiance que nous avions en ces capacités puisque nous le croyions mort. Je pouvais presque entendre sa voix, répétant que ce ne serait pas une chute qui l'abattrait d'un ton où se mêlerait agacement et amusement. De longues minutes passèrent.

Il ne vint pas.

Sentant une nouvelle crise de larmes arriver, je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et posai la tête sur mes bras croisés, les épaules secouées par de nouveaux sanglots. J'avais échoué. Je n'avais pas pu le protéger comme un vrai Gardien. Tout ça parce-que je n'étais pas la bonne personne, malgré tous mes plans pour compenser ce gros détail.

_Les feux d'artifices ne sont que de la prestidigitation, cela ne fonctionnera pas à tous les coups, _avait dit Gandalf. Et maintenant, le protecteur de Frodon le plus puissant était mort. À qui le tour ensuite, hein ?! Si autre créature magique s'en prenait à nous, je ne pourrais rien faire, _rien_. Plus de boules de feu, maintenant, plus de magie ni de sagesse ! Juste des mensonges, des illusions et de fausses incantations en français, ha ! La belle affaire…

Si seulement je possédais des pouvoirs, pour protéger les autres comme je n'avais pas pu protéger Gandalf… Une petite voix insidieuse dans mon esprit me glissa qu'il y avait à ma portée un moyen d'acquérir une puissance phénoménale, après quoi plus aucun de mes amis ne serait en danger.

Pour la première fois depuis le début du voyage, je me surpris à l'écouter.

* * *

Ouvrant des yeux émerveillés, Legolas ne se lassait pas d'admirer les mallornes gigantesques de Caras Galladhon. Après de longues discussions avec Haldir, l'Elfe qui les avait accueillis à l'orée du bois, puis un trajet encore plus long pour rejoindre le cœur de la Lothlórien, ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination. La Communauté était maintenant sous la protection de la Dame de Lórien, ce qui signifiait que rien ne pourrait leur arriver tant qu'ils s'attarderaient sous les feuilles dorées des mallornes.

Des marches de bois ouvragé étaient fixées au tronc massif du mallorne au sommet duquel les attendaient le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel. De part et d'autres de l'escalier qu'ils grimpaient, on pouvait voir des plateformes à différents niveaux, abritant des logements et d'autres structures élégantes. Des lampions diffusaient une lumière bleutée, dotant la cité d'un halo féérique tout en dissipant les ombres nocturnes.

Tout comme à Fondcombe et dans la Forêt Noire, l'air avait la douceur d'un endroit habité par les Elfes ; de la musique douce et des chants mélodieux résonnaient au loin, des senteurs florales embaumaient l'air, et des arabesques déliées ornaient la plupart des surfaces pouvant être gravées ou sculptées. Legolas se sentit son humeur s'alléger un peu, entouré ainsi par un environnement qui lui donnait presque l'impression d'être rentré chez lui.

En dépit du deuil qui pesait lourdement dans son cœur, le prince ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en extase devant ce lieu qu'il avait si longtemps rêvé de visiter. Devant lui, Aldaiel était dans un état similaire, grimpant les marches en se collant le long de l'écorce du grand arbre pour mieux entendre sa voix sereine. Les mallornes chantaient des chansons vieilles comme le monde, chargées d'un calme intemporel et d'une sagesse infinie ; il y avait là de quoi se sentir très jeune, même après avoir vécu de nombreux siècles comme Legolas l'avait fait.

Si le prince ne se sentait pas trop fatigué par l'ascension, de même que les Elfes qui escortaient la Communauté, ce n'était pas le cas des mortels du groupe. Il leur fallu deux pauses de quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle et compléter leur progression, lentement mais sûrement. Enfin, ils arrivèrent tous sur une large plateforme au milieu des épaisses branches, dont les feuilles semblaient luire d'un éclat argenté sous les rayons de lune.

Celeborn et Galadriel arrivèrent devant eux, main dans la main. Tous les membres de la Communauté s'inclinèrent alors, aveuglés par leur beauté radieuse. Celeborn était grand, possédant une chevelure argentée et un port de tête noble. Ses yeux étaient emplis de la même sagesse que Legolas avait toujours vue dans ceux de son père, et qu'il espérait un jour atteindre. La Dame, quant à elle, était d'une beauté égalée seulement par celle de la Dame Arwen. Là où la fille du Seigneur Elrond était l'Etoile du Soir, Galadriel brillait comme l'Etoile du Matin. Le lien de parenté entre les deux n'aurait pas pu être plus évident.

- « L'Ennemi sait que vous êtes entrés ici » annonça Celeborn d'une voix sombre. « Tout espoir de passer inaperçu a maintenant disparu. Neuf sont ici alors qu'ils étaient dix en quittant Fondcombe. Dites-moi, où est Gandalf ? J'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui, et je ne peux le voir de loin. »

Un profond malaise tomba sur les neuf voyageurs. Legolas baissa les yeux au sol, de nouveau envahi par un profond sentiment de perte. Dix ils étaient au départ… Et neuf ils devraient demeurer, en espérant que la mort n'arrache pas de nouveau l'un d'entre eux avant qu'ils aient atteints leur but. Mais si Mithrandir lui-même avait été terrassé, il y avait-il vraiment de l'espoir ?

- « Gandalf n'a pas passé les frontière de pays » murmura Galadriel, tandis qu'un voile de chagrin descendait sur son regard intense, « il a basculé dans l'ombre. »

- « En effet, il a été pris par l'ombre et la flamme » expliqua Legolas d'une voix sourde. « Un Balrog de Morgoth. Car nous nous rendions sans nécessité dans les mines de la Moria. »

- « Aucun des actes de Gandalf ne fut jamais inutiles. Nous ignorons encore quel était son dessein. » répliqua doucement la Dame.

Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur Gimli.

- « Ne laissez pas le vide de Khazad-Dûm emplir votre cœur, Gimli fils de Glóin » dit-elle avec compassion. « Car le danger à totalement envahi le monde, et sur toutes terres, l'amour est désormais mêlé de souffrances »

Le Nain s'inclina profondément.

- « Que va devenir cette Communauté ? » soupira Celeborn. « Car sans Gandalf, tout espoir est perdu. »

Le regard de la Dame de Lórien s'arrêta sur chacun des membres du groupe, un à un. Legolas vit de l'espoir dans ses yeux, ainsi qu'une gravité qui lui rappela tristement les yeux lointains de sa mère lorsque l'appel de la Mer l'avait gagnée. Il inclina respectueusement la tête, encore une fois.

Galadriel observa un moment Boromir, et murmura :

- « Votre quête ne tient malheureusement qu'à un fil. Écartez-vous un tant soit peu, et ce sera l'échec, entraînant la ruine de tous. Mais l'espoir perdure tant que la communauté existe… »

Les yeux graves de Galadriel glissèrent sur Frodon, avec qui elle sembla avoir une conversation muette. Enfin, son attention se porta sur Aldaiel.

Un pli apparu sur le front de la Dame.

- « Vous n'êtes pas le Gardien. » affirma-t-elle avec étonnement.

De nombreux murmures choqués se firent entendre, puis tous les regards se fixèrent sur l'humaine. Legolas cessa de respirer, se rappelant les nombreuses objections d'Aldaiel et la manière dont elle s'était échinée à lui répéter encore et encore qu'elle n'était pas le Gardien. _Non, ce n'est pas possible. Elle a pourtant employé la magie pour aider Gandalf contre le Balrog, non ? _

Mais… Et si elle avait juste hurlé de fausses incantations pour lui redonner courage ? La Dame de la Lórien ne prononçait jamais de paroles en l'air, et n'était pas connue pour se tromper. Et si Aldaiel n'était pas le Gardien ?

La jeune femme arbora une expression interloquée durant quelques secondes, puis son menton se mit à trembler de plus en plus fort, tandis que ses yeux s'humidifiaient à grande vitesse. Elle serra la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de pleurer, sans grand succès : de grosses larmes dévalèrent bientôt les pentes de ses joues, traçant de nouveaux sillons dans la suie qu'elle avait accumulée là durant leur passage dans la Moria.

- « Enfin ! » sanglota-t-elle. « Enfin quelqu'un qui me croit ! »

Horrifié, Legolas ne put que la regarder en silence, tandis qu'elle cachait son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer à torrent, évacuant des années de frustration et de mal-être. Tout comme lui, les autres avaient l'air de brûler d'envie de la réconforter, poser une main sur son épaule et lui dire que tout irait bien… Mais personne n'osait rien faire. Le cœur serré par la culpabilité, le prince de la Forêt Noire baissa les yeux et serra les poings.

_Elle n'a pas cessé de me dire qu'elle n'était pas le Gardien_, réalisa-t-il amèrement. _Pourquoi ai-je refusé de l'écouter ?_ Quelle folie l'avait donc prit de se complaire dans l'idée qu'elle possédait le moyen de sauver la Terre du Milieu, sans même lui faire suffisamment confiance pour accepter ses dénégations ? Prit d'une rage féroce contre lui-même pour avoir été un si mauvais ami envers sa protégée, Legolas se mit à trembler, serrant si fort les poings que ses ongles lui rentraient dans les paumes.

Chaque sanglot déchirant d'Aldaiel était comme une claque en pleine figure, lui montrant à quel point son amie avait été blessée par le rôle qu'elle avait été forcée d'endosser. À quel point _il_ l'avait blessée sans le savoir. Legolas échangea un regard chargé de remords avec Aragorn, qui avait lui aussi pensé qu'Aldaiel possédait un destin lié au sien et avait donc tout fait pour se lier d'amitié avec elle dès son enfance, suivant les encouragements de ceux qui connaissaient la prophétie.

Le prince Elfe osa enfin regarder à nouveau Aldaiel, éplorée sous le regard compatissant de la Dame Galadriel. Quel courage cela avait dû lui demander, tout de même, de s'engager dans la quête pour le seul but d'entretenir l'espoir. Elle avait affronté avec eux la colère du Caradhras, combattu orques et ouargues… Par les Valar, elle avait même tenu tête à un Balrog de Morgoth ! Et elle avait fait tout ça en portant leurs attentes sur ses frêles épaules, utilisant prestidigitation et suggestion pour remplir comme elle le pouvait un rôle qui n'avait jamais été le sien.

Galadriel posa une main gracile sur le front d'Aldaiel, caressant gentiment ses cheveux sales et emmêlés. Celle-ci se calma aussitôt, retira les mains de sa figure en reniflant pitoyablement, puis adressa finalement un pâle sourire à la Dame de la Lórien.

- « Votre présence à beau être imprévue dans l'ordre des choses tel qu'il fut prédit » lui dit Galadriel avec douceur, « cela ne diminue en rien la puissance des liens qui vous lient à vos compagnons, ni l'impact que vous pourriez avoir sur leurs destins si vous le choisissiez. Je ne puis vous retirer le fardeau du Gardien que pour en placer un nouveau sur vos épaules : celui du libre arbitre. »

Legolas haussa les sourcils, confus. Cela signifiait-il que l'épouse de Celeborn offrait à Aldaiel la possibilité de quitter la Communauté ? Le ventre soudainement noué par l'appréhension, il ne sut plus que penser. _Je voudrais qu'elle reste en sécurité dans ce havre de paix, mais mon cœur saigne à l'idée de partir sans elle_. _Gardien ou non, Aldaiel fait partie de la Communauté de l'Anneau et sa présence me manquerait cruellement_.

- « Ne laissez pas vos cœur se troubler » annonça la Dame, revenant se tenir auprès de son époux et plaçant sa main dans la sienne. « A présent, allez prendre un peu de repos. Car vous êtes accablé par le chagrin et le labeur. Ce soir, vous dormirez en paix. »

Le couple leur donna congé.

Deux heures plus tard, tous les membres masculins de la Communauté étaient rassemblés au pied d'un des gigantesques mallornes, lavés et habillés de vêtements frais. Aldaiel étaient partie faire ses ablutions dans un endroit séparé et ne tarderait probablement pas à les rejoindre ; en attendant, le deuil de Gandalf leur pesait plus lourdement que jamais maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus forcés à agir vite pour survivre et avaient le temps de penser.

Une plainte triste s'éleva en Sindarin, reprise par des dizaines de voix elfiques qui pleuraient la disparation du Pèlerin Gris. Legolas baissa les épaules, ressentant la douleur du chant en plus de sienne, et refusa même de traduire le chant à ses compagnons. Il alla s'asseoir un peu à l'écart, en tailleur au pied du tronc où le groupe se reposait dans les tentes dressées à leur intention. Le mallorne lui transmit un peu de sa sérénité, murmurant des mots de réconfort à ses oreilles. Malgré la fatigue, l'Elfe ne put se résoudre à basculer dans le sommeil, préférant plutôt se perdre dans le chant des arbres.

Les ronflements puissants de Gimli lui chatouillèrent bientôt les oreilles. C'était bien étrange comme ce bruit, qui l'avait royalement horripilé au début du voyage, était peu à peu devenu familier au point d'en être rassurant. Bien évidemment, il ne l'avouerait jamais au Nain ; admettre qu'il l'appréciait un tant soit peu était inconcevable. S'ajoutèrent bientôt des ronflements plus légers de la part de Sam, la respiration sifflante de Boromir, puis le souffle régulier et discret d'Aragorn, toujours en alerte même dans son sommeil. Pippin murmurait parfois dans son sommeil, des paroles sans queue ni tête qui tournaient bien souvent autour de la nourriture, tandis que Merry avait tendance à mâchouiller quelque met invisible. Cela faisait toujours sourire Legolas lorsqu'il montait la garde.

Des pas légers retentirent à proximité, s'approchant avec hésitation. Sans même regarder dans sa direction, le prince reconnut aussitôt la démarche familièrement humaine de sa protégée. Il hésita une seconde, puis osa tourner la tête pour croiser son regard.

Aldaiel se tenait un peu en retrait, se tordant nerveusement les mains comme si elle avait peur d'approcher. Ses cheveux humides retombaient librement sur ses épaules, débarrassés de la crasse du voyage. Son cou était presque guéri, n'arborant plus que quelques lignes rosâtres qui allaient bientôt s'estomper sans laisser la moindre cicatrice ; elle portait le pendentif qui contenait sa graine, dont elle ne s'était plus jamais séparée depuis le jour où le roi la lui avait rendue. Par une drôle de coïncidence, sa robe bleu pâle – gracieusement prêtée par les Elfes de la Lórien – était assortie à la tunique que Legolas portait.

- « _Je… Je peux venir m'asseoir ? _» demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

- « _Bien sûr._ »

Prudemment, l'humaine s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui, restant à distance et étalant sa jupe autour d'elle comme une corolle bleutée. Legolas posa sur elle un regard perplexe. Pourquoi donc avait-elle l'air si pleine de remords ? Elle se comportait comme si elle avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner, alors que c'était lui qui devrait la supplier de lui accorder son pardon. Le silence s'étala, seulement troublé par le concert de ronflement de leurs compagnons endormis. Ils n'y prêtèrent que peu d'attention, habitués à ce tintamarre.

- « _Je suis désolé_ » murmura Legolas, baissant honteusement les yeux sur ses mains croisées.

- « _C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser_ » protesta Aldaiel. « _J'ai agis comme si j'étais le Gardien et vous ai promis à tous ma protection alors que je n'en avais pas le pouvoir. Gandalf est tombé par ma faute._ »

- « _Ne dis pas ça !_ » répliqua vivement le prince, tournant brusquement la tête pour croiser son regard emplis de remords. « _Ce n'est pas de ta faute, et tu as déjà fait preuve d'un courage immense en affrontant le Balrog tout en sachant que tu n'étais pas le Gardien ; il n'y avait rien d'autre que tu puisses faire. S'il y a une personne à blâmer, c'est moi._ »

- « _Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Tu n'étais pas sur le pont, ça ne peut pas être ta faute ! _»

_-_ «_ Indirectement, si. Je t'ai forcée à être le Gardien. Je t'ai poussée dans l'entraînement. J'ai refusé de t'écouter quand tu clamais ne pas être la personne annoncée par la prophétie, et cela fait de moi un ami horrible. J'ai tellement voulu croire en toi… Que je ne t'ai pas crue. _»

Contre toute attente, Aldaiel se mit à ricaner.

- « _C'est une situation ironique, non ? _»

Legolas haussa les sourcils, repensa à ses derniers mots, puis se fendit d'un pâle sourire.

- « _Plutôt, oui_ » admit-il avec un soupir. « _Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ?_ »

Gardien ou pas, Aldaiel était devenue une amie très précieuse au fil des ans. S'il venait à la perdre, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. C'était pour cette même raison qu'il avait filé comme le vent pour la rattraper en dépit des ordres de Gandalf et d'Aragorn, la gorge serrée par la panique, lorsqu'il l'avait vue suspendue au-dessus du vide sur ce qui restait du pont de Khazad-Dûm.

L'humaine ne répondit pas tout de suite. Legolas baissa la tête, contrit ; il y eut un bruit d'herbe froissée, lui indiquant que sa protégée s'était rapprochée de lui. Elle glissa une main sous son menton et lui releva la tête avant de la faire pivoter dans sa direction, le forçant à rencontrer son regard ambré. Surpris par le geste, le prince se laissa faire.

- « _Ne t'inquiète pas _» dit-elle avec patience, comme une adulte s'adressant à un enfant récalcitrant_. _« _Depuis le temps, j'ai compris à quel point il était important d'entretenir l'espoir. Le Gardien est un symbole nécessaire, j'ai accepté ce fardeau avant de m'engager dans l'aventure. C'était ma décision._ »

- « _C'est aussi un fardeau que nous avons tous placé sur tes épaules, et je le regrette._ »

- « _Chut ! Je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps, mon ami._ »

Les deux amis se sourirent, puis Aldaiel lui lâcha le menton, avant de poser la tête sur son épaule (celle qui n'était pas blessée, fort heureusement). Immensément rassuré, Legolas respira un peu plus librement, puis laissa sa tête retomber sur le côté, reposant contre celle de sa protégée. Comme dans l'obscurité des mines, son contact doux lui apporta du réconfort. Il était vraiment chanceux de l'avoir comme amie, même si elle ne pourrait pas rester éternellement à ses côtés.

Les inspirations de la jeune femme commencèrent à ralentir et à devenir plus profondes, signe qu'elle commençait à glisser dans le sommeil.

- « _Toujours amis ?_ » murmura-t-il en souriant.

- « _Toujours amis._ »

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent l'arrivée de la Communauté en Lothlórien, un temps radieux brilla sur le Bois d'Or, seulement entrecoupé de quelques fines pluies qui tombaient agréablement de temps en temps. Les petites gouttes argentées, passant au travers de la voûte de feuilles d'or, faisaient alors descendre un agréable voile de fraîcheur sur les habitants de la forêt avant de partir aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues.

Aragorn connaissait bien le rythme indolent de la vie elfique, où chaque jour défilait à une lenteur paisible et pourtant les années s'enfilaient aussi vites que des heures. Pour avoir été élevé à Fondcombe, il avait appris à garder une certaine notion du temps même dans un environnement aussi plaisant qu'une demeure elfique.

Cette vie paisible était un véritable baume au cœur, pour tous les membres du groupe de voyageurs. Même si la douleur causée par la perte de Gandalf n'était en rien adoucie, corps et esprit pouvaient enfin profiter d'un repos bienvenu. Les jours n'avaient d'autre but que de manger, discuter et se reposer dans des lits confortables et propres. Tous leurs vêtements avaient été lavés, raccommodés ou remplacé selon les dégâts, et d'autres leur avaient été fournis en attendant.

Merry et Pippin avaient pris le parti de vivre au jour le jour, profitant amplement de la bonne chère et du repos réparateur qu'offraient leurs hôtes. Sam, quant à lui, était toujours aussi émerveillé par les Elfes, mais Aragorn l'avait un jour entendu confier à Frodon qu'il avait remarqué que les Belles Gens n'étaient en fin de compte pas si différents d'eux, étant aussi attaché à leur terre que des Hobbits à leur Comté. Il avait commencé à réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un groupe de divinités mais bien d'un peuple à part entière, composé de gens ayant leurs qualités comme leurs défauts.

Legolas rayonnait d'être en présence de son peuple, et cela faisait plaisir à voir : après avoir vu l'état dans lequel les ténèbres de la Moria avaient mis son vieil ami, Aragorn était heureux de constater qu'il s'épanouissait à nouveau sous les arbres. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec les Elfes de Lórien, quand il n'était pas en grande discussion ou en balade avec Aldaiel et Gimli. À la surprise générale, le Nain avait radicalement changé de point de vue sur les Belles Gens après sa rencontre avec la Dame Galadriel et son époux, probablement grâce aux paroles réconfortantes de celle-ci quand elle avait senti son chagrin.

Gimli avait commencé à adresser la parole à Legolas autrement que pour des remarques caustiques, et ce dernier avait en retour changé son attitude hautaine envers le fils de Glóin. Entre eux avait commencé à germer une amitié très improbable, qui déconcertait énormément les autres habitants du Bois d'Or. Aragorn les rejoignait parfois dans leurs discussions maladroitement amicales, mais il était bien souvent trop préoccupé par la planification de leur route pour profiter réellement de leur compagnie. Sans Gandalf pour les guider, la responsabilité retombait sur lui. Le Rôdeur était terrifié à l'idée de se tromper et de mener ainsi ses compagnons vers une mort certaine.

Aldaiel avait un teint radieux, retrouvant avec un délice évident les robes elfiques élégantes qu'elle affectionnait tant, ainsi que le confort d'un lit et d'une atmosphère familière. Ses blessures légères avaient toutes disparu sans laisser de trace, et son regard avait enfin perdu la gravité omniprésente due à son rôle de Gardien. Lorsqu'Aragorn avait voulu lui présenter ses excuses pour ne l'avoir jamais crue, elle lui avait expliqué nonchalamment que Legolas lui avait déjà fait un discours similaire et qu'une fois était amplement suffisante, merci bien. L'ex-Gardien lui avait pardonné d'un sourire complice, puis s'en était retournée papoter avec les autres.

Frodon aussi avait bien meilleur mine, même si une ombre ne quittait jamais ses yeux clairs. Au moins, le repos lui était bénéfique : ses joues avaient repris un peu de leur rondeur initiale et ses cheveux bouclés brillaient à nouveau de santé. Pourtant, même au cœur de la Lothlórien et sous la protection de la Dame des Elfes, l'Anneau continuait à faire jouer son influence ; le Hobbit mangeait peu, passait souvent une main dans l'encolure de sa chemise pour vérifier que l'objet maléfique était toujours là, et jetait des regards suspicieux sur Boromir et Aldaiel.

Ces deux-là inquiétaient Aragorn, surtout l'Homme du Gondor. Aussi mal à l'aise en Lothlórien qu'il l'avait été dans la demeure d'Elrond, il s'isolait de plus en plus et s'enfermait souvent dans une humeur sombre. Ses craintes pour son pays l'obsédaient, et le Rôdeur était prêt à parier que l'Anneau jouait là-dessus pour tenter de le corrompre. Livrant une bataille intérieure entre son sens de l'honneur et la voix du Mal, il se parlait parfois à lui-même quand il pensait que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Et la manière dont ses yeux s'attardaient sur le Porteur de l'Anneau… _Il résiste encore, mais pour combien de temps ? C'est un homme d'honneur et il a ma confiance, mais je ne puis relâcher mon attention : l'Anneau est fourbe et dangereusement attrayant._

Lui aussi en ressentait l'appel, sous la formes de cruelles suggestions d'une vie immortelle aux côté d'Arwen, sans jamais avoir à lui faire supporter le spectacle de son corps vieillissant, ni à poser sur son cœur d'Elfe le fardeau de sa mort. Mais Aragorn avait fait son choix, tout comme Arwen, et rien ne saurait les en détourner l'un comme l'autre. Ils se condamnaient peut-être à une mort amère, mais la vie heureuse qu'ils pourraient avoir avant cela en vaudrait mille fois le prix. _Pour peu que nous réussissions notre quête…_

Aldaiel non plus n'était pas insensible à l'appel des ténèbres, même si elle n'était pas aussi atteinte que Boromir. Ses yeux s'assombrissaient parfois en observant Frodon, puis descendaient invariablement sur son col, là où reposait l'Anneau, avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête et parte précipitamment. Au moins, elle réalisait l'influence et la fuyait.

Un soir, elle avait confié à Aragorn que l'objet lui promettait de lui accorder les pouvoirs qu'il lui manquait pour protéger Frodon. Il lui avait alors fermement ordonné d'abandonner toute idée de magie et de se concentrer sur ses feux d'artifices, insistant (avec une hargne feinte) sur le fait que la Communauté n'avait pas besoin de magie, encore moins d'une gamine jouant avec des forces maléfique qu'elle serait incapable de contrôler.

Cela avait été dur de brusquer ainsi son amie, mais cela avait eu l'effet bénéfique de la choquer suffisamment pour la faire réfléchir à ses actions. Si ses yeux glissaient encore parfois vers le Porteur, elle détournait à présent le regard tout en rougissant de honte. _S_i seulement cela pouvait être aussi simple de rappeler Boromir à l'ordre !

Un mois après leur arrivée, le moment du départ arriva à grands pas. Refusant la suggestion de Boromir d'aller droit sur Minas Tirith pour combattre les armées orques et se tailler à l'épée un chemin jusqu'au Mont du Destin, Aragorn fit part au Seigneur Celeborn de son plan de partir en bateau sur le Grand Fleuve de l'Anduin. Le Seigneur Elfe offrit alors de leur fournir embarcations et provisions pour le lendemain.

Les membres de la Communauté accueillirent la nouvelle avec une pointe de déception, car s'ils savaient que leur quête devait se poursuivre, ils n'en étaient pas moins tristes à l'idée de quitter le sanctuaire doré de la Lórien. Une décision plus difficile encore les attendait, et Aragorn prit soin d'avoir leur attention à tous pour l'annoncer. Connaissant Aldaiel, ça allait probablement être difficile.

- « Demain, nous reprenons la route sur le l'Anduin, que nous descendrons durant plusieurs jours avant de passer par-delà l'Argonath. Nous aviserons ensuite quant à la direction à prendre. »

Ses huit compagnons hochèrent la tête. Le regard gris de l'Héritier d'Isildur se fixa ensuite sur Aldaiel, qui fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres. Elle avait sans doute deviné quelles allaient être ses prochaines paroles.

- « Aldaiel, je souhaite que tu demeures ici, sous la protection des Elfes de la Lothlórien. Le Seigneur et la Dame ont donné leur accord pour t'accueillir ici jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit terminée. »

Ils furent plusieurs à ouvrir des yeux ronds, puis à accepter l'idée avec un hochement de tête résigné doublé d'un regard sympathisant envers la seule femme du groupe. Une simple Dame n'avait pas sa place sur les routes au milieu d'un groupe d'hommes, après tout. Aldaiel, blême de colère, serra les poings.

- « C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère ? » siffla-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse, arquant un sourcil menaçant.

- « Non. Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour toi de rester ici, en sécurité. Qu'en disent les autres ? »

De manière hésitante et non dénuée de remord, les autres membres du groupes donnèrent tous leur accord, même Legolas qui, après une longue hésitation, hocha la tête en évitant le regard assassin de l'humaine.

- « Un champ de bataille n'est pas un endroit pour une jeune fille, petite. » marmonna Gimli en regardant ailleurs.

- « Il a raison, gente Dame » acquiesça Boromir avec douceur, adressant un sourire contrit mais charmeur à une Aldaiel outrée. « Nous ne pouvons vous laisser courir un tel danger. »

Celle-ci s'échauffa de plus en plus, puis frappa durement le sol du talon.

- « Hors de question ! » explosa-t-elle. « Parce-que je ne suis plus le Gardien, vous voulez m'évincer du groupe ? Je ne suis pas plus en danger qu'avant, et la présence d'une jeune fille ne vous posait aucun problème, il y a un mois ! »

Aragorn leva les mains dans un effort pour apaiser la jeune femme en colère, puis tenta de lui expliquer calmement son point de vue pour lui faire entendre raison.

- « Maintenant que nous savons que tu n'auras jamais de pouvoir, nous... »

- « Des pouvoirs ? » coupa-t-elle aussitôt. « Je n'en ai pas besoin pour me battre, vous l'avez tous constaté. Cet argument est invalide. »

- « Tu es trop jeune pour continuer le voyage. »

Aldaiel poussa un reniflement dédaigneux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude de défi.

- « J'ai cinquante ans, chéri » cracha-t-elle. « Boromir est plus jeune que moi. »

Se pinçant l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, Aragorn inspira et expira profondément. _Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver…_

- « Ce n'est pas convenable pour femme de voyager ainsi avec un groupe d'hommes ! » trancha-t-il sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

- « Encore une fois, ça ne vous dérangeait pas quand j'étais le Gardien » s'obstina Aldaiel. « Ma vertu n'a absolument pas souffert de notre voyage jusqu'ici, donc à moins que vous ne prévoyiez tous de me sauter dessus à la sortie de la Lórien, je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème. »

Cette suggestion choqua profondément les membres de la Communauté, qui se mirent tous à protester en même temps. Sam rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'insurgea contre cette insulte, Frodon garantit d'une voix blanche qu'une telle idée serait ignoble, Merry et Pippin s'empressèrent de le soutenir dans cette idée, Boromir et Gimli montèrent sur leurs grands chevaux en affirmant que leur honneur ne saurait souffrir une telle insulte. Legolas, quant à lui, fusilla sa filleule du regard et la réprimanda sèchement en elfique. Refusant de s'excuser, celle-ci leva le nez et l'ignora superbement.

- « Assez ! » s'écria Aragorn, d'une voix qui fit promptement taire tout le monde. « C'est une grave insulte, Aldaiel ! »

- « J'ai regardé dans les yeux d'un Balrog et lui ai crié à la figure, alors ne crois pas m'intimider aussi facilement, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn ! » rugit Aldaiel, s'avançant jusqu'à lui pour enfoncer un index vengeur dans sa poitrine, ponctuant ainsi chacune de ses paroles. « L'insulte que vous me faites tous est bien pire, car vous me rejetez sans aucune autre raison que mon sexe ! Vous ai-je fait douter de ma place parmi vous ? Vous ai-je ralenti ? Vous ai-je mis en danger ? Non, non, et non. Alors vous n'avez aucune raison valable pour me mettre à l'écart. »

Le Rôdeur immobilisa le poignet de la jeune femme d'un geste rapide, serrant fermement pour l'empêcher de se dégager sans pour autant lui faire mal. Elle se débattit mais il tint bon, sous les regards indécis et troublés des autres. Il était évident que les arguments d'Aldaiel avaient fait mouche chez leurs compagnons, mais qu'ils lui laisseraient la décision puisqu'il était le chef de la Communauté en l'absence de Gandalf.

- « La Dame Galadriel t'a retiré le fardeau du Gardien, mon amie » murmura-t-il finalement. « Pourquoi es-tu si pressée de te mettre à nouveau en danger ? Ne vois-tu pas que je t'offre un moyen d'être en sécurité et de sauver ta vie si nous venions à échouer ? »

Aldaiel soupira, et cessa de se débattre. Sa colère se dégonfla visiblement, aussi vite qu'elle était venue, puis son regard se chargea d'une gravité digne d'une femme plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était véritablement. C'était le regard de quelqu'un qui a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves et en est sorti changé.

- « Elle m'a donné le fardeau du libre-arbitre à la place » dit-elle avec douceur, « ce qui signifie que je peux faire mes propres choix au lieu de me tenir à ce que l'on attendrait du Gardien, et c'est quelque chose qui me paraît presque plus difficile à porter car je dois désormais accepter les conséquences de mes actes au lieu de me cacher derrière un rôle. Rester ici, partir quelque part ailleurs ou vous suivre dans la Quête, c'est une décision qui n'appartient qu'à moi. Et j'ai choisi. Je vous accompagnerais dans cette aventure, non pas en tant que Gardien, mais en tant qu'Aldaiel : une femme guerrière prête à donner sa vie pour voir l'Anneau détruit. Cela te convient-il ? »

Les deux Hommes s'affrontèrent du regard encore quelques instants, chacun testant la volonté de l'autre. Aragorn pesa soigneusement les arguments de son amie ; elle avait beau être une femme, elle n'était pas n'importe quelle fillette de dix-huit ans jouant à singer les adultes. C'était une personne mûre et complexe, qui avait été préparée durant des années à remplir un rôle qui ne lui conviendrait jamais, et excellait dans l'art de faire croire aux gens qu'elle était le Gardien.

Aldaiel était entraînée, déterminée, et loin d'être écervelée. Elle n'avait jamais traîné la patte ni nécessité une protection particulière, et avait créé des liens avec tous les membres du groupe. Aragorn la connaissait depuis des années et, s'il l'avait approchée parce-qu' il croyait que leurs destins étaient liés, cela ne diminuait en rien l'amitié qu'ils avaient forgé.

Elle avait une place dans la Communauté.

- « Soit. Si telle est ta décision, alors tu conserveras ta place parmi nous. J'espère de tout cœur que tu n'aurais jamais à le regretter. »


	13. La harpie et le porc

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre du week-end, majoritairement dans l'univers du livre, un poil plus court que les deux derniers mais non dénué d'évènements ;)**  
**

Passez tous une bonne semaine, et au week-end prochain !

(Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à Tolkien)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 12**

**La harpie et le porc**

Les rames perçaient l'eau à intervalles réguliers, poussant les embarcations légères et leurs occupants le long de l'Anduin. Depuis leur départ de la Lórien, c'était ainsi que se déroulaient les journées de la Communauté : sur leurs barques respectives, dévalant le cours du Grand Fleuve.

Honnêtement, Merry n'avait pas à se plaindre. Pippin et lui partageaient leur esquif avec Boromir, qui maniait donc la rame la majorité du temps car il possédait des bras plus forts et plus longs, lui permettant de les faire avancer suffisamment vite pour suivre le rythme imposé par les autres. La répartition des voyageurs s'étaient faite ainsi : Aragorn, Sam et Frodon en tête, puis Legolas, Gimli et Aldaiel, et enfin Boromir, Merry et Pippin.

Ainsi, au lieu de passer leur temps à s'user les pieds et à s'épuiser en marche lente, certains membres de la Communauté se reposaient tranquillement, profitant du roulis des vaguelettes du fleuve tandis que les rameurs s'occupaient diligemment de les faire atteindre leur destination. Légères et bien manufacturée, les embarcations elfiques se faisaient porter en avant par l'eau sans offrir de résistance, ce qui fatiguait peu ceux qui tenaient les rames. Ah, ça c'était la belle vie ! Après un mois de repos sous le Bois d'Or et maintenant une ballade au fil de l'eau, Merry n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il trouverait la quête aussi agréable.

Tous les soirs, les voyageurs accostaient sur une rive du fleuve pour y passer la nuit, adroitement cachés dans la végétation touffue qui bordait l'Anduin. Le sommeil leur venait plus difficilement, maintenant qu'ils étaient habitués au roulis de l'eau et passaient leurs journées assis. Enfin, comme disait Pippin, ils pouvaient toujours faire autant de siestes qu'ils le désiraient dans leur barque ; les deux Hobbits avaient une confiance absolue en Boromir pour les mener à bon port.

Le menton posé sur son bras, qui était lui-même paresseusement adossé au rebord de la barque, Merry observait les ondulations liquides, creusant du bout de ses doigts des sillons éphémères dans la surface changeante de l'eau. Le temps s'adoucissait à mesure que le printemps approchait et qu'ils allaient vers le Sud, et cela se voyait partout : des bourgeons foisonnaient sur les branches d'arbres, les chants d'oiseaux se multipliaient, le soleil se faisait même de plus en plus caressant durant la journée. C'était à croire que la bénédiction de la Dame Galadriel les suivait même en dehors de son royaume, les gardant du mauvais temps et des menaces.

Le Hobbit soupira, faisant voleter des mèches bouclées qui s'attardaient devant ses yeux. La Lórien dorée lui manquait, avec ses repas exquis, son confort et sa sécurité, mais plus encore lui manquait la verte Comté. Il avait parfois l'impression que toute une vie s'était écoulée depuis le moment où Pippin et lui avaient décidé d'accompagner Frodon et Sam à Bree, s'engageant alors dans une aventure qu'ils n'auraient jamais osé imaginer. Merry ne regrettait pas, cependant. Bien sûr, il y avait eu une sacré dose de moment effrayants et épuisants, ainsi que la chute de Gandalf qui lui faisait comme un trou dans le cœur, mais il y avait aussi les amis qu'il avait découvert, les lieux qu'il avait exploré.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, lui, Mériadoc Brandebouc, verrait de ses propres yeux une ancienne mine Naine, ainsi que le Bois d'Or des Elfes et leur Dame la plus précieuse ? Même s'il avait parfois du mal à croire qu'il n'avait pas vécu un rêve éveillé durant son séjour en Lothlórien, il lui suffisait de poser une main sur la broche en forme de feuille de mallorne qui tenait sa cape pour savoir que tout cela avait été bien réel. La Dame Galadriel elle-même avait participé au tissage des neuf capes qui habillaient à présent les membres survivants de la Communauté.

La Dame de la Lórien leur avait à tous remit des cadeaux particuliers, juste avant que ne vienne l'heure des adieux. À Legolas, l'archer du groupe, elle avait offert un arc magnifique qu'il avait aussitôt mangé des yeux comme un jeune Hobbit devant son premier festin. Aragorn avait reçu un fourreau solide et royal pour son épée reforgée, ainsi qu'une pierre elfique pour une raison assez obscure – Galadriel avait murmuré ses derniers mots aux Rôdeur, donc Merry n'avait pas pu connaître la signification de la petite pierre. Vu la manière dont Aragorn l'avait serrée contre son cœur, cela devait avoir une signification très importante pour lui.

Sam avait eu droit à une petite boîte remplie de terre elfique, pour son jardin ; jamais encore Merry ne l'avait vu aussi heureux de recevoir un cadeau, même quand Frodon lui avait un jour fourni un équipement de jardinage flambant neuf. Il avait aussi reçu une longue mesure de corde elfique de la part de Haldir.

Ensuite, cela avait été le tour des cadeaux avec moins de signification : Boromir, Aldaiel, Pippin et Merry avaient tous reçu des ceintures. Dorées pour les humains, argentées avec une fleur d'or pour les Hobbits. C'était des ornements délicats et élégants, dont l'absence d'utilité (contrairement aux cadeaux des autres) était compensée par leur beauté simple. _N'empêche, tous les autres présents ont des significations particulières et une véritable fonction… Je me demande s'il y a un message derrière ces cadeaux identiques._

Les deux derniers présents avaient été de loin les plus étranges : pour Frodon, une fiole de cristal supposée contenir la lumière d'une étoile – ah, les Elfes et leurs idées haut perchées… – et pour Gimli, trois cheveux de la Dame, qu'il avait lui-même demandé avec grande courtoisie lorsque Galadriel avait avoué ne pas savoir quoi offrir à un Nain. Gimli était reparti en serrant révérencieusement dans son poing une petite fiole contenant trois cheveux d'or, les joues rougies et les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Voir un Nain qui était tombé sous le charme d'une Elfe, quel comble tout de même !

Une petite gerbe d'eau fusa vers le Hobbit plongé dans ses pensées, faisant pleuvoir des petites gouttelettes froides sur son visage. Merry sursauta, faisant ainsi tanguer la barque fine. Un peu plus loin, Aldaiel se tenait dans une position similaire dans sa barque, derrière Legolas et Gimli. Elle avait une main dans l'eau et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. _Oh, tu veux jouer à ça…_

- « Pippin, c'est reparti ! » s'écria-t-il en plongeant à son tour les mains dans l'eau, faisant jaillir une grosse gerbe d'eau en visant l'humaine.

Pippin sortit de sa somnolence et le rejoignit rapidement dans sa vengeance sur l'Ex-Gardien, qui riposta en gloussant gaiement jusqu'à ce que leurs rameurs respectifs ne les réprimandent tous les trois. Préférant limiter les dégâts, Legolas et Gimli ramèrent plus vite et eurent bientôt suffisamment éloigné leur embarcation pour mettre un terme aux divertissements aqueux.

Se surprendre en s'envoyant de l'eau était un jeu auquel ils jouaient depuis plusieurs jours, quand rester sagement assis devenait trop ennuyeux. Cela les distrayaient un moment, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent éloignés comme maintenant. De toute manière, Boromir ne tarderait pas à rattraper les autres : inconsciemment, il finissait toujours par se rapprocher de l'embarcation où se trouvait Frodon, ou bien parfois celle d'Aldaiel. Les deux humains échangeaient alors quelques mots par-dessus l'eau, puis le silence retombait jusqu'à la prochaine pause.

Répondant machinalement aux signes de mains d'une Aldaiel de plus en plus lointaine, Merry songea que c'était bien étrange comme, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus leur mystique Gardien, la jeune femme était devenue plutôt banale. Frodon avait toujours été le héros de cette aventure, celui avec qui et pour qui ils marchaient vers les ténèbres, mais l'humaine avait été presque aussi spéciale dès le départ ; le seigneur de Fondcombe l'avait dit lui-même : les Neuf marcheurs _et _leur Gardien, non les Dix. Cela l'avait un peu mise à l'écart, discrètement observée par les autres, dans l'attente perpétuelle d'une explosion de magie spectaculaire.

Maintenant qu'elle s'avérait n'être qu'une femme normale, avec pour seule bizarrerie le fait de venir d'un autre monde et de parler aux arbres comme un Elfe, Aldaiel était plus détendue. Elle respirait, agissait, riait plus librement, et ça la rendait nettement moins intimidante. Le seul à ne pas être satisfait de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements était Frodon : maintenant que l'attention générale n'était plus divisée entre Aldaiel et lui, il était soigneusement épié de toutes parts par tous ceux qui souhaitaient lui venir en aide. Pour un Hobbit aussi réservé que lui, ce n'était pas la meilleure des situations. Maintenant qu'il était de nouveau le seul héros, la pression était revenue à la charge.

Merry ne l'enviait certainement pas. Il n'aurait vraiment pas voulu avoir à porter un fardeau aussi lourd que l'Anneau, avec en plus huit paires d'yeux l'observant en permanence pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en danger ou ne montrait aucun signe de se faire corrompre. Non, non, ce n'était pas son genre : il était bien mieux à le supporter comme il le pouvait, pleinement satisfait d'un rôle au second plan où il pouvait s'amuser avec Pippin et profiter de la vie. C'était peut-être insouciant, mais le jeune Brandebouc préférait s'accrocher à cette insouciance aussi longtemps que possible ; à mesure qu'ils approcheraient du Mordor, il ne savait que trop bien qu'elle finirait par s'étioler en lambeaux.

En attendant, tant qu'il pouvait voir de l'innocence et de l'humour briller dans les yeux de son cousin et meilleur ami Pippin, alors il ferait son possible pour rester le même. Frodon aurait besoin d'autant de rires que possible pour garder le moral, surtout avec le poids qui lui pesait chaque jour plus lourdement sur les épaules…

* * *

Tous sens en alertes, Sam observait attentivement les eaux sombres. Une ambiance tendue pesait sur la Communauté, pelotonnés dans leurs barques solidement amarrées au sol. Deux heures plus tôt, tandis qu'ils avaient décidé de prendre le risque d'avancer de nuit pour couvrir plus de terrain, ils s'étaient fait attaquer par des Orques.

Cachés dans l'obscurité, qui n'avait pour eux aucun mystère, les affreuses créatures avaient tiré sur eux de nombreuses flèches. Par bonheur, aucun des projectiles mortels n'avait atteint de cible vivante, même si le côté exposé de chacune des barques s'était retrouvé criblé d'entailles d'où s'écoulaient encore un peu de liquide noirâtre et gluant : du poison.

Pagayant furieusement, le groupe avait réussi à s'éloigner suffisamment pour perdre leurs agresseurs et rejoindre l'autre rive, où ils s'étaient rapidement mis à l'abri. Une ombre noire, difficilement perceptible dans la nuit, s'était alors rapidement avancée vers eux en répandant dans leur cœur une peur surnaturelle.

La chose était trop loin pour que quiconque puisse distinguer de quoi il s'agissait précisément, même si elle commençait à ressembler à une grande créature ailée montée par quelque ombre ; ils n'eurent pas à en savoir plus grâce à Legolas. Utilisant le grand arc de la Lórien, il en avait fait chanter puissamment la corde, blessant la silhouette de la créature malgré la distance énorme. La menace s'en était alors allée, après avoir poussé un cri à glacer le sang qui avait longtemps résonné sur les eaux sombres du fleuve.

Pour sûr, Sam était rudement heureux que l'Elfe soit parmi eux. Qui pouvait dire ce qui aurait pu se passer si le prince de la Forêt Noire n'avait pas éloigné le danger avec ce tir impressionnant ? Enfin, ils n'étaient tout de même pas tout à fait en sûreté : les Orques étaient probablement en train de sillonner les rives opposées, aux aguets, prêt à les prendre de nouveau en chasse ; d'après Grand-Pas, ils avaient l'avantage d'y voir la nuit comme en pleine journée, puisqu'ils vivaient d'habitude dans des cavernes ou sous le ciel toujours sombre du Mordor. Au moins, leurs yeux sensibles au soleil les empêcheraient d'attaquer la Communauté lorsque reviendrait le jour.

Le Hobbit était sûr que c'était la faute de Gollum. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il les suivait, utilisant un tronçon de bois comme bateau et ses mains comme pagaies. Aragorn avait bien tenté de l'attraper plusieurs fois, mais il lui avait toujours échappé, malin et glissant comme un poisson. Le Rôdeur s'était donc résigné à laisser la créature les suivre, espérant fortement que le fleuve ou les Orques en viendraient à bout. _Et je parie qu'il a mené les Orques droit sur nous, sans doute pour réduire le nombre des protecteurs de Frodon avant de se risquer à l'attaquer lui-même !_

Et bien non, ça ne marcherait pas. Tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie, Sam veillerait sur Frodon et ne laisserait aucun mal lui arriver. Qu'il essaye donc de leur envoyer des Orques, ce pitoyable Gollum ! Entre le prince Elfe aux yeux perçant, Grand-Pas qui ne se laisserait jamais abattre, le seigneur Boromir et la Dame Aldaiel, Frodon était entourés de guerriers valeureux. Sam était sa garde rapprochée, avec Merry et Pippin : si jamais un ennemi parvenait à passer la barrière des Grandes Gens, il pouvait être sûr de tâter de leurs épées à eux. Ha ! Qu'ils essayent donc !

_Enfin, mieux encore, qu'ils n'essayent pas et qu'on puisse dormir un peu. Demain sera sans doute une grosse journée… _

* * *

L'Argonath. Les Grands Rois de Jadis.

Voilà quelque chose qui ne me faisait certainement pas regretter d'être venue ici : dire que j'aurais pu louper ce spectacle grandiose ! À la file indienne, les barques filaient sur l'eau vive, nous emportant vers les colossales sentinelles de Núménor. Ayant chacun une main tendue en avant comme pour arrêter tous les dangers, Isildur et son frère Anárion posaient sur l'horizon un regard voilé, du haut de leurs gigantesques corps de pierre. Combien de temps avait dû prendre la construction de telles merveilles ? Leurs _orteils_ étaient plus grands que moi !

En passant entre les deux monuments – à cette taille-là, on ne pouvait décemment plus parler de simples statues – nous cessâmes tous de ramer et nous tordîmes le cou à s'en dévisser la tête pour les contempler plus longtemps. Recouvert par l'ombre fraîche de ses deux ancêtres, Aragorn se redressa, une expression gravement songeuse sur le visage. L'espace de quelques minutes, l'héritier d'Isildur, régal et solennel, nous apparut à la place du Rôdeur usé. Puis les sentinelles de pierre s'éloignèrent, et Aragorn reprit son air habituel, comme un vieux manteau confortable.

Nous continuâmes notre descente du fleuve durant toute la journée. Le soir venu, la dernière étape de notre voyage sur l'eau arriva en vue : l'Anduin se jetait brutalement dans une haute chute d'eau, que nous ne pouvions pas emprunter en bateau. Un choix s'offrait à nous, pour lequel Aragorn avait préféré attendre jusqu'au dernier moment, pris par le doute. Personnellement, je ne lui en tenais aucune rigueur : à sa place, je serais bien incapable de décider de la meilleure direction.

Les options étaient aussi peu plaisantes l'une que l'autre : nous pouvions partir sur la rive est, en partance directe pour le Mordor par le chemin le plus rapide mais aussi le plus dangereux. Marais sordides, pierres tranchantes comme des rasoirs, ombres menaçantes jusqu'à la Porte Noire. Pas très très tentant, bien évidemment. L'autre choix était, logiquement, la rive ouest. Le chemin était plus long, pas forcément beaucoup plus sûr mais avait l'avantage de passer par le Rohan et le Gondor, où nous pouvions peut-être trouver assistance. Ou bien nous attirer d'autres ennuis.

Seulement voilà, après avoir passé un mois entier en Lórien, pouvions-nous nous permettre de faire un détour par la route la plus longue, sans garantie qu'il n'y aurait pas moins de dangers au final ? Pas sûr…

Après avoir dressé un camp discret, pour éviter les Orques qui étaient toujours à notre recherche – nous savions qu'ils étaient à une distance relativement sûre, puisque l'épée de Frodon ne scintillait que faiblement – nous décidâmes de remettre la décision finale au lendemain matin, afin de pouvoir y réfléchir et en débattre à tête reposée.

Pour le bien que ça nous fit… Le repos fut difficile et angoissé à cause de la présence de nos ennemis, et les disputes volèrent en tous sens. Boromir soutenait mordicus qu'un passage par Minas Tirith était nécessaire, Gimli affirmait que la route la plus difficile ne lui faisait pas peur, Legolas arguait que les membres les plus faibles du groupe ne survivraient pas à la route de l'est, et Aragorn avait l'air de plus en plus frustré. Personnellement, je m'abstins d'argumenter, ne sachant que penser des deux options. Aucune n'était franchement enviable, après tout.

Finalement, Aragorn décida de marcher dans les pas de Gandalf et posa le choix final sur les épaules du Porteur de l'Anneau. Le pauvre Frodon protesta vivement qu'il n'était pas plus sage qu'un autre, et certainement moins expérimenté que le Rôdeur en matière d'évaluation des dangers. Après le désastre de la Moria, je pouvais comprendre à quel point il redoutait d'avoir encore à décider de nos destins : plus que quiconque, la mort de Gandalf lui pesait cruellement ; il ne tenait pas à en avoir une autre sur la conscience. Même après que les autres membres du groupe lui eurent affirmé leur soutien sans réservation, quelle que soit sa décision, il ne fut pas plus rassuré.

- « Je sais que la hâte est nécessaire, mais je ne sais que choisir » annonça Frodon, en désespoir de cause. « Le fardeau est lourd. Accordez-moi une heure encore, et je parlerai. Laissez-moi seul ! »

- « C'est entendu, Frodon fils de Drogon » acquiesça Aragorn avec compassion. « Vous aurez une heure, et vous serez seul. Nous demeurerons ici un moment. Mais ne vous éloignez pas hors de portée de la voix. »

Plus perdu que jamais, le Hobbit hocha la tête et disparut bientôt entre les arbres. Dans l'attente d'une réponse, chacun s'installa dans un coin, perdu dans ses propres pensées ou bien s'absorbant dans les petites tâches de tous les jours allant avec la vie de camping intensif. De mon côté, je m'installai un peu en retrait du groupe, prêt de la forêt, gardant un œil vigilant vers l'endroit où Frodon était parti. Boromir en fit de même, se plaçant encore plus loin des autres.

Nous échangeâmes un regard sombre. L'un comme l'autre, nous étions les seuls membres de la Communauté à être gravement affectés par l'Anneau, à cause de notre condition humaine. Nous n'avions ni l'obstination maladive des Nains, ni la résistance incroyable des Elfes, ni la volonté de fer de l'Héritier d'Isildur. Boromir n'avait que son amour profond pour sa terre natale, et il s'agissait du point précis sur lequel l'Anneau l'attaquait inlassablement. Quant à moi… Je n'étais là que par une erreur du destin, et j'étais déterminée à compenser ça par tous les moyens. Cela avait l'air de plaire un peu trop à l'objet maléfique.

Comment diable l'Anneau s'y prenait-il pour transformer ainsi nos forces en faiblesses ?

Au moins, le voyage était nettement plus supportable maintenant que je n'avais plus à maintenir les apparences de Gardien mystique. Oh, quel soulagement ! Lorsque Galadriel avait annoncé haut et fort que je n'étais pas le héros de la prophétie, j'aurais pu courir vers elle et la serrer dans mes bras. Mieux, je crois bien que je n'aurais pas hésité à m'agenouiller et embrasser le bas de sa robe, c'est dire si j'étais reconnaissante ! Grâce à la Dame, j'étais enfin Aldaiel, juste Aldaiel, aux yeux de mes amis. Plus d'attentes grandioses, plus de prestidigitation – même si je gardais précieusement mes feux d'artifices : depuis le temps, j'en connaissais un rayon sur l'esbroufe – et surtout plus de mensonges forcés. C'était libérateur.

Un tiraillement familier se fit ressentir au niveau de ma vessie ; je me levai et m'éloignai pour me trouver un gros buisson bien touffu, derrière lequel je pourrais me soulager en toute discrétion. Ce moment de calme n'allait pas durer, alors autant en profiter pour prendre un peu mes aises : si jamais des Orques attaquaient, je combattrais bien mieux si j'étais plus… Légère.

Lorsque mes petites affaires furent terminées, je repris ma place et rêvassai un moment, jusqu'à éprouver un ennui profond. Tournant paresseusement la tête, je cherchai Boromir du regard dans l'espoir de lancer une conversation. Même si ses sujets de discussion revenaient bien trop souvent sur le sort du Gondor, c'était un jeune homme vif possédant un humour agréable, bien que trop bien caché par moments. Aussi, ses tentatives occasionnelles de séduction flattaient agréablement mon égo. Quel dommage que les habitants de ce monde ne considèrent les relations amoureuses qu'en termes de mariage ! Car si je ne me voyais certainement pas épouser le beau guerrier, il me plaisait bien ; cela aurait pu être chouette de profiter d'une brève passion torride dans ses bras sans risquer de passer pour une catin.

Le problème était que Legolas ne m'adresserait plus jamais la parole si j'agissais ainsi, puisqu'il vivait depuis des millénaires avec la moralité rigide qui imprégnait la Terre du Milieu. Étrange qu'après bientôt dix-neuf ans sans le moindre contact amoureux, je sois tout de même prête à faire une croix sur tous les Boromirs de ce monde juste pour ne pas risquer de perdre mon meilleur ami… Enfin, c'était un ami cher, après tout.

Je haussai les sourcils en réalisant que la place que l'Homme du Gondor avait occupé quelques instants plus tôt était désormais vide.

Sans réfléchir, je me levai aussitôt, attrapant mes armes avant de m'engager dans la direction vers laquelle Frodon était parti il y a quelque temps. Une petite partie de mon esprit me conseilla vivement de prévenir les autres, mais je continuai à avancer sans l'écouter, comme dans un état second. L'Homme du Gondor était probablement parti à la recherche de Frodon, et allait lui demander de lui donner l'Anneau, j'en étais sûre ! À aucun moment ne me vint l'idée qu'il était peut-être juste allé se soulager dans des buissons ; obnubilée par l'image soudainement insupportable d'un Frodon confiant son _précieux_ fardeau à Boromir, je pressai le pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Frodon ne devait pas lui remettre l'Anneau.

Pas à lui. _À moi_.

Après quelques minutes, je les trouvai tous les deux assis côte à côte au pied d'un arbre. Boromir était en train d'argumenter que Minas Tirith tomberait si aucune aide n'était apportée au Gondor, et que l'Anneau sauverait bien des vies si jamais il était mis au service de Minas Tirith. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur enfiévrée, et Frodon s'éloignait discrètement de lui, millimètre par millimètre.

Sans même réaliser que j'avais bougé, je me retrouvai assise de l'autre côté du Hobbit, lui coupant toute échappatoire de ce côté-là. Frodon sursauta, ressemblant de plus en plus à un petit animal aux abois. Il posa sur moi des yeux suppliants. _Ah, bien, il veut que je le sauve de Boromir !_

- « Comment allez-vous, mes amis ? » lui dis-je en arborant un sourire avenant. « De quoi parliez-vous, de l'Anneau ? »

Les mots sortirent de ma bouche de leur propre chef, et je fronçai les sourcils dans un bref moment de clarté. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?

- « Ah ! L'Anneau ! » s'exclama Boromir, les yeux brillants. « N'est-ce pas un étrange destin que nous devions endurer tant de peur et de doutes pour une si petite chose ? Une si petite chose ! Et je ne l'ai vue qu'un seul instant dans la Maison d'Elrond. Ne pourrais-je le voir de nouveau ? »

Toute pensée cohérente déserta mon esprit à ces mots, je ne puis que me regarder m'écrier, avec une fureur aussi disproportionnée qu'irrationnelle :

- « Vous voulez juste vous en emparer et le garder pour vous, hein Boromir ? Ne le niez pas, je l'ai vu dans vos yeux ! Vous voulez l'Anneau pour vous alors qu'il pourrait servir à me donner les pouvoirs nécessaires pour tous vous protéger ! »

- « Mieux vaut qu'il reste caché… » murmura Frodon, tout en glissant prudemment vers l'arrière.

- « Il nous faut porter l'Anneau à Minas Tirith ! » rétorqua Boromir sans le regarder, son beau visage se déformant sous l'effet d'une colère aussi démesurée que la mienne. « Qu'importe un Gardien inexistant comparé à tout un peuple d'innocents qui m'appellent au secours ?! »

Puis, se retournant vers Frodon :

- « Je suis un Homme loyal, ni voleur ni traqueur. Je vous donne ma parole que je ne désire par le garder. Ne pouvez-vous pas me permettre au moins d'essayer mon plan ? Confiez-moi l'Anneau ! »

- « Non ! » intervins-je d'une voix stridente, poussant Boromir sans même réfléchir. « Je serais votre Gardien, je me tiendrais entre vous et les ténèbres, laissez-moi juste vous le prouver ! Confiez-le-moi ! »

Le Hobbit recula de plus en plus, se leva lentement sans le moindre geste brusque, comme pour ne pas énerver des prédateurs. Quelle idée ridicule, ne voyait-il pas que je ne lui voulais que du bien ? C'était de la faute de Boromir, il lui faisait peur avec sa grosse voix et ses yeux fous ! Je lançai un regard venimeux à celui-ci, m'étonnant brièvement quand il en fit de même. Frodon en profita pour faire deux pas en arrière, et s'immobilisa quand notre attention revint sur lui. Immobilisé par nos regards enfiévrés, il avala sa salive et fléchit légèrement les genoux, prêt à détaler.

- « Pourquoi ne pas vous débarrasser de ce fardeau ? » susurra Boromir d'une voix doucereuse, étrangement caressante. « Vous pouvez rejeter la responsabilité sur moi, si vous le voulez. Vous pouvez dire que je vous l'ai pris par contrainte. Car je suis plus fort que vous, Semi-Homme ! »

D'un même mouvement, nous sautâmes sur Frodon, mains tendues et doigts recourbés en serres avides. Le Hobbit nous esquiva de justesse, puis bondit en arrière tout en sortant de son col la chaîne à laquelle était suspendue l'Anneau. À la vue du petit objet brillant, un son guttural s'échappa de ma gorge et je retroussai les lèvres en un rictus menaçant. Tandis que je m'apprêtai à attaquer de nouveau, Frodon passa l'Anneau à son doigt et disparu.

- « Misérable fourbe ! » cria Boromir. « Maudis sois-tu ! »

- « C'est de ta faute, gros porc ! » glapis-je aussitôt, tournant ma rage dévorante vers le jeune homme.

- « Sale harpie, tu l'as fait fuir ! » beugla-t-il en réponse.

Toutes griffes dehors, je me jetai sur lui. Il me cueillit d'un coup de poing rageur en pleine figure, qui m'envoya valser un peu plus loin. Sautant sur mes pieds, je repartis aveuglément à la charge en poussant des cris stridents ; nous tombâmes à la renverse, nous rouant de coups l'un et l'autre. Je griffai ses joues sans vergogne, lui arrachai des cheveux et enfonçai mes genoux dans son ventre. De son côté, il me fendit la lèvre inférieure d'un coup bien placé, puis referma ses larges mains autour de mon cou et serra fort.

Nous nous figeâmes au même moment, pantelants, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur. Nous nous fixâmes du regard durant quelques secondes, dans une immobilité totale, à mesure que nous réalisions l'ampleur de ce que nous venions de faire.

Nous avions attaqué Frodon. Celui-là même que nous avions tous deux juré de protéger.

- « Qu'ai-je dit ? » souffla Boromir d'une voix blanche. Rendue muette par l'effroi, je ne pus que le regarder fixement. « Qu'ai-je fait ? »

Il se releva, et je suivis mécaniquement le mouvement, la poitrine secouée par des sanglots honteux. Comment allais-je pouvoir regarder les autres en face après ça ? J'avais failli ! Même si c'était sous l'influence de l'Anneau, j'avais mis la Quête en péril !

- « Frodon ! » appela le jeune homme, sa voix se brisant misérablement. « Frodon ! Revenez ! Nous avons été pris de folie, mais elle est passée. Revenez ! »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Des larmes identiques au mienne coulaient ses joues, tandis qu'il s'acharnait à appeler. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, je joignis ma voix à la sienne, geignant quelques appels misérables.

Je lui pris la main et serrai fort, puis l'entraînai dans les bois. Nous devions retrouver Frodon ! Nous devions lui demander pardon, nous aplatir au sol devant lui si nécessaire, et surtout lui expliquer à quel point nous étions désolés. Il avait probablement perdu toute confiance en nous, il fallait réparer ça ! Oh, plus jamais je n'écouterais l'Anneau, plus jamais ! Toute la magie du monde ne vaudrait pas de me transformer en monstre, je le réalisai à présent.

Trop tard, trop tard... Oh, non...

Au bout de quelques minutes, des cris gutturaux résonnèrent au loin, se réverbérant sous la voûte des feuilles d'arbres. Des cris effrayés, reconnaissables entre mille comme appartenant à Merry et Pippin, se firent entendre aussi. _Oh non !_

Boromir et moi échangeâmes un regard paniqué, puis courûmes de toutes nos forces, parvenant par bonheur à rejoindre Merry et Pippin. Des Orques plus grands et plus forts que la normale couraient vers nous, agitant des épées larges et grossières. La lumière du soleil ne les dérangeait nullement, ce qui aurait dû être impossible, à moins que…

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je m'emparai de mon arc court et encochai une flèche en priant les Valar pour ne pas être incapable de viser comme dans la Moria. C'était des Uruk-hai. Des croisements d'Orque, de Gobelin, et parfois aussi d'Homme, plus forts et plus résistants que leurs cousins. Ils arrivaient par dizaines, sortant des bois dans un flot ininterrompu. Je lâchai ma flèche sur l'un des plus proches, qui arrivait à quelques mètres en levant son épée. La flèche s'enfonça dans la plaque qui protégeait son torse et le ralentit brièvement, puis il poussa un rugissement de colère et sprinta les derniers mètres pour se jeter sur Boromir. Ce dernier le tua d'un grand coup d'épée.

- « Ils sont trop nombreux ! » cria-t-il. Puis, s'adressant aux deux Hobbits effrayés : « Nous devons fuir, restez à l'abri derrière nous ! »

- « Ohmerdeohmerdeohmerde ! » couinai-je, armant une nouvelle flèche sur mon arc court.

Visant coudes, gorges et genoux, je décochai flèche après flèche, arrivant à faire quelques dégâts avant que les Uruks ne soient trop près, sans cesser de reculer à l'aveuglette en espérant ne pas me prendre les pieds sur une racine. Les ennemis se rapprochèrent rapidement, si bien que je n'eus plus assez de temps pour encocher de nouvelles flèches. Je lâchai aussitôt mon arc et dégainai mes poignards, tandis qu'à côté de moi Boromir se débarrassait un à un des Uruk-Hai les plus hardis. J'égorgeai un Uruk d'une main tout en bloquant l'assaut d'un autre avec mon autre lame, puis pivotai sur moi-même pour sauter sur le dos de celui qui en avait profité pour tenter de me contourner. Mon poids le fit vaciller ; il n'eût pas le temps de se retourner avant que je lui enfonce mes deux lames dans la nuque.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que les deux Hobbits participaient courageusement à la bataille, évitant les grands coups d'épée et profitant de leur petite taille pour entailler les jambes moins protégées des Uruks. Intérieurement, je ne cessai de me lamenter d'avoir laissé mes feux d'artifices au camp, car j'aurais pu déclencher ceux qui n'avaient pas besoin de feu et agissaient comme de petites grenades. Quelle idiote !

Boromir fit sonner son cor, produisant un son qui me fit siffler les oreilles. Sans jamais cesser de bouger, je continuai à m'occuper un à un des Uruks qui avançaient sur nous. Leurs dents jaunes étaient découvertes, produisant des rictus sauvages. Ils dégageaient des odeurs de crasse et de sueur, et leur sang noir recouvrait à présent mes lames et mes avant-bras. Pourtant, il en venait toujours d'autres, et de plus en plus à la fois.

À force de reculer, nous nous retrouvâmes acculés, Merry, Pippin, Boromir et moi. Les deux Hobbits étaient en retrait et lançaient des pierres sur les ennemis avec une précision redoutable, tandis que Boromir et moi combattions sans relâche, côte à côte.

- « Capturez les Semi-Hommes et la fille ! » ordonna une voix rocailleuse.

La panique me fit combattre avec une ardeur renouvelée. Hors de question de me retrouver entre les pattes d'une bande d'Orques ! Je ne savais que trop bien ce qu'ils faisaient aux jeunes filles : c'étaient-là des rumeurs que je croyais volontiers.

Essoufflée, je sentis mes forces décroître à mesure que la fatigue me gagnait, ralentissant mes bras et rendant mes mouvements de plus en plus raides. Ne pas faiblir, ne pas faiblir, ne pas faiblir… Serrant les dents, j'entaillai le bras d'un énième Uruk, lui faisant ainsi lâcher sa lourde épée, avant d'enfoncer l'une de mes lames dans sa gorge. La garde glissa entre mes doigts engourdis et poisseux de sang noir, si bien que mon poignard resta dans le cadavre et fut entraîné dans sa chute.

Pas le temps de me lamenter : deux Uruks tentaient de me prendre en tenaille. Utilisant le fait qu'ils cherchaient à me capturer vivante et non à me tuer, je pivotai en évitant les mains qui voulaient me saisir et tranchai au passage quelques doigts. Le cor de Boromir retentit encore, sans qu'aucune aide n'arrive dans notre direction. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient ?!

Quelque chose siffla soudainement à mes oreilles. Il y eut un bruit sourd. Je me retournai et mon cœur manqua un battement : une longue flèche noire était profondément enfoncée dans la poitrine de Boromir, juste au-dessus de son cœur. Une grosse main se posa sur mon bras ; je la tranchai d'un coup net, puis achevai l'Uruk qui avait voulu me prendre. Poussant un cri de guerre, je me plaçai devant l'Homme blessé et me battis comme une furie.

Ils étaient trop nombreux. Boromir se redressa pour m'aider, combattant vaillamment malgré sa blessure ; une flèche supplémentaire s'enfonça dans sa poitrine, puis une autre. Il vacilla, s'acharna, mais tomba finalement à genoux. Des ruisseaux de sang écarlate se mêlèrent aux quelques éclaboussures de sang noir qui tâchaient son habit.

Nos regards se croisèrent une dernière fois ; je lus dans ses yeux clairs tout le regret qu'il éprouvait de s'être laisser tenter par l'Anneau, une excuse muette et déchirante de n'avoir pas pu nous protéger, une rage de vivre qui s'atténuait à mesure que déclinaient ses forces. Sa blessure était mortelle, il le savait.

D'autres mains se posèrent sur mes bras. Ne réagissant pas assez vite pour me dégager, je me débattis comme une folle, lâchant ma dernière arme sans le vouloir. Les bras d'un Uruk se refermèrent sur moi et me soulevèrent, malgré mes cris perçants.

- « Boromir ! » hurlai-je de toutes mes forces, et les voix des Hobbits subissant le même sort que moi se superposèrent à la mienne. « BOROMIR ! »

Un coup sec s'abattit derrière ma nuque, et puis ce fut l'obscurité.


	14. Le véritable Gardien

Bonjour ! C'est parti pour le chapitre du week-end !

Celui-ci m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre, j'ai dû en réécrire certains passages quatre ou cinq fois... Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

(Disclaimer : l'univers de Tolkien et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi, bien évidemment)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 13**

**Le véritable Gardien**

La tête lourde et la bouche pâteuse, Pippin émergea lentement.

Un courant d'air froid lui passa sur le visage ; il était allongé à même le sol, sur le dos, pieds et poings liés par de la grosse corde rêche. Le ciel au-dessus de lui se faisait de plus en plus obscur, signe que le soir tombait. Le jeune Hobbit fronça les sourcils et tourna lentement la tête. Il découvrit ainsi que Merry et Aldaiel étaient étendus près de lui, inconscients et ligotés. Un chiffon sale entourait le front de Merry ; à la grande horreur de Pippin, une tâche sombre était visible à travers l'étoffe grossière, signe que son ami avait reçu un grand choc à la tête.

Tout autour d'eux se tenait une grande compagnie d'Orques, qui parlaient bruyamment entre eux autour de ce qui avait l'air d'être un bivouac rapide. Il y en avait des petits à la voix aigüe, qui avaient la peau grisâtre ou verte couverte de cicatrices et d'anneaux métalliques, comme ceux que la Communauté avait rencontrés dans la Moria. Les autres étaient plus grands, vraiment massifs, avec des teintes rouges sombres tirant sur le brun et des voix graves qui roulaient comme le tonnerre. Les deux groupes étaient clairement séparés ; l'animosité entre eux était presque palpable.

Pippin se creusa la tête, tâchant laborieusement de se remémorer les évènements qui avaient conduits à cette situation très compromise… Oui, Boromir et Aldaiel s'étaient battus contre les Orques que Merry et lui avaient attirés loin de Frodon, pour lui permettre de fuir. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, le cœur serré par la peine, en se rappelant la ténacité avec laquelle avait combattu l'Homme du Gondor hérissé de flèche. Hélas, son sacrifice avait été vain : les Orques avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Le dernier souvenir de Pippin était un des grands Orques le soulevant et l'emportant loin de la zone du combat ; après cela, l'obscurité était tombée. _J'ai dû prendre un coup sur la tête… Pourquoi les Orques ne nous ont-ils pas tués ?_

Le Hobbit secoua sa tignasse blonde afin de dégager les mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, puis se débattit un peu, aussi discrètement que possible, dans l'espoir futile de dénouer ses liens sans se faire voir. Bien au contraire, avec sa chance, il ne réussit qu'à attirer l'attention de ses geôliers. Ces derniers prirent un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui, lui faisant miroiter des promesses de tourments ignobles lorsque le chef du groupe leur laisserait le temps de s'amuser un peu. Pippin cessa aussitôt tout mouvement et frissonna, déclenchant des torrents de rires gras.

Quelques minutes d'immobilité plus tard, une violente dispute éclata entre les Orques. Tendant l'oreille, Pippin parvint à glaner quelques informations ; s'ils parlaient parfois dans la sombre langue du Mordor, ils parlaient surtout en Commun. Cela permit au jeune Hobbit d'avoir une idée plus nette du destin qui les attendait à présent : un dénommé Ouglouk était l'un des grands Orques, et était visiblement le chef de toute la troupe. Il avait reçu ordre de ne pas tuer ou même toucher les prisonnier avant de les avoir porté devant leur maître, Saroumane.

Au vu de la présence d'une jeune fille fraîche et de deux victimes potentielles pour leurs jeux cruels, la majorité des petits Orques n'étaient vraiment pas d'accord et n'hésitaient pas à le faire savoir. Leurs descriptions détaillées des horreurs qu'ils prévoyaient de faire subir à Aldaiel firent rapidement verdir Pippin. Ouglouk reprit toutefois le dessus et réaffirma efficacement son autorité sur le groupe. Quatre Orques perdirent la vie au fil de sa lame, mais au moins le message était clair : personne ne toucherait aux prisonniers avant leur arrivée à Isengard. Cela était étrangement rassurant, même si ce n'était qu'un sursis par rapport à ce qui les attendrait lorsqu'ils seraient entre les mains de Saroumane le Blanc. _Un jour à la fois, Pippin. Un jour à la fois. Peut-être que les autres vont arriver et nous sauver d'ici quelques minutes… _

L'heure du départ fut sonnée. Les trois prisonniers furent attrapés sans cérémonie, puis jetés en travers des larges épaules de trois des grands Orques d'Isengard – _Uruk-hai_, avait dit Ouglouk. La grande compagnie se lança au pas de course, à grand renfort de renâclements de la part des Orques normaux. Malgré l'inconfort causé par l'armure solide de sa « monture », Pippin finit par sombrer dans une somnolence emplie de cauchemars.

Le réveil fut brutal : l'Uruk qui transportait Pippin le jeta au sol sans cérémonie ni égard, ne lui offrant qu'un sourire cruel en entendant son gémissement de douleur. Des protestations similaires retentirent de part et d'autre du Hobbit, tandis que des Orques secouaient Merry et Aldaiel pour les forcer à se réveiller. Avec un soulagement intense, il vit que ses amis reprenaient connaissance. Sa joie fut de courte durée, en revanche, quand un Uruk se pencha sur eux et, l'un après l'autre, les força à boire un horrible liquide qui leur brûla la gorge._ Beuuurk, la gnôle des Orques est immonde !_

- « Prenez des forces, tant que vous le pouvez ! » railla l'Uruk avec un rire guttural. « On va trouver un emploi pour ces petites jambes dans l'heure, et vous souhaiterez ne jamais en avoir eu, avant qu'on ne soit arrivés chez nous. »

Après cela, il appliqua une pâte brune et malodorante sur la coupure de Merry, l'immobilisant d'une main tandis qu'il traitait grossièrement sa plaie en ronchonnant à mi-voix sur le gaspillage de ressources sur les morts en sursis. Aldaiel eu droit à un traitement similaire pour sa lèvre fendue, ainsi que le gros cocard qui ornait son œil droit. L'Uruk ne se priva pas pour lui décrire la manière dont _lui_ la marquerait une fois qu'elle lui serait passée entre les griffes. L'ex-Gardien devint livide, mais ne souffla pas un mot. Tout comme les deux Hobbits, elle se cantonna dans un silence méfiant.

Des Orques relevèrent ensuite les prisonniers, ne se privant pas pour laisser leurs mains courir de manière appréciative sur les rondeurs féminines d'Aldaiel. Leurs doigts griffus arrachèrent les ceintures dorées et argentés des deux Hobbits et de l'humaine, puis les firent disparaître promptement dans les replis de quelques capes sombres. _Au temps pour les ordres d'Ouglouk… _songea Pippin, de plus en plus paniqué. _Mais où va le monde si je recherche la protection d'un Orque ?!_

Les liens qui entravaient leurs jambes furent coupés, puis le signal du départ fut donné. À longues enjambées bondissantes, Orques et Uruks dévalèrent la vallée sombre, entraînant leurs prisonniers. Pippin se débrouilla pour suivre comme il pouvait le rythme effréné, se lamentant intérieurement de n'être point resté à Fondcombe. Depuis qu'il avait insisté pour accompagner Frodon, il n'avait été qu'un bagage et une source d'ennuis. _Gandalf avait raison, je ne suis qu'un crétin de Touque ! Et maintenant les autres nous ont sans doute laissé à notre cruel destin pour poursuivre la Quête… Que va-t-il advenir de nous ?!_

Les lanières d'un fouet, manié d'une main experte, vinrent lui mordre les mollets dès qu'il montra des signes de fatigue. Refusant de donner une satisfaction supplémentaire à ses tortionnaires, Pippin serra les dents et se força à courir plus vite. Il essaya d'échanger quelques mots avec Merry pour s'enquérir de l'état de sa blessure et lui donner courage, mais un autre coup s'abattit alors sur lui. Toute communication entre les prisonniers était interdite.

Les heures défilèrent dans un brouillard de douleur et de fatigue. De temps en temps, Pippin jetait des coups d'œil discrets vers ses compagnons ; ils avaient l'air aussi exténués que lui. Aucun ne pouvait trop ralentir sous peine de goûter à la morsure du fouet. Si jamais ils trébuchaient, ils se faisaient alors traîner par la corde qui leur liait les mains, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent la force de se relever. Et dire que les Orques ne se privaient pas pour leur rappeler qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un avant-goût… _Oh, misère…_

Le soir venu, ils ne profitèrent que d'un court repos avant qu'Ouglouk n'ordonne à nouveau le départ. L'humeur se dégrada dans les rangs, et les trois prisonnier en pâtirent durement : les Orques énervés ont le fouet facile, de toute évidence. Perclus de douleurs et les poumons en feu, l'esprit enfiévré de Pippin se prit à imaginer que les autres membres de la Communauté avaient choisi de dévier de leur route pour venir les sauver ; s'accrochant à cet espoir fou, il parvint à défaire discrètement la petite broche en forme de feuille qui ornait l'attache de sa cape elfique. La petite feuille tomba parmi les hautes herbes.

_J'ai bien peur de l'avoir abandonnée là pour rien, mais s'ils nous suivent, alors ils sauront que nous sommes toujours en vie. Ils comprendront que nous les attendons sans perdre espoir. _

_Oh, par pitié, faites qu'ils nous suivent !_

* * *

Legolas courait.

Depuis trois jours et trois nuits maintenant, il filait comme le vent, suivi par Aragorn et, bien plus loin, Gimli. S'il y avait eu dans son cœur de la place pour autre chose qu'une panique grandissante, l'Elfe aurait été impressionné par la résistance et la ténacité du Nain : tenir le rythme qu'il imposait ne pouvait pas être chose aisée.

Les trois compagnons voyageaient léger, n'ayant conservé que leurs armes et quelques rations dans leurs paquetages. Tout le reste était parti avec la barque qui avait porté Boromir pour son dernier voyage ; c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire pour leur compagnon défunt, l'urgence les forçant à ne pas l'enterrer convenablement. Au moins, il l'avait envoyé vers un repos de guerrier, avec tous les honneurs qu'ils pouvaient lui faire.

Trois jours plus tôt, la Communauté était forte et soudée, seulement hésitante quant au chemin à suivre mais toujours prête à affronter les dangers de la route. En l'espace d'une heure, tout cela avait radicalement et irrémédiablement basculé. Il avait juste suffi que Frodon s'éloigne un peu ; après cela, tous les autres s'étaient dispersés d'une manière ou d'une autre, si bien que les Orques n'avaient eu qu'à les cueillir. Boromir et Aldaiel avaient mené un combat qui avait dû être grandiose, mais s'étaient fait submerger par le nombre. Le jeune humain y avait laissé la vie.

Aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait, Legolas n'oublierait jamais les derniers moments de l'Homme du Gondor, qui était un compagnon et aurait pu devenir un ami s'ils avaient eu un peu plus de temps pour se connaître. Il n'oublierait jamais non plus l'effroi qui s'était répandu dans ses veines comme un torrent de glace, lorsque Boromir avait révélé qu'Aldaiel avait été prise par les Uruks.

Et maintenant il courait, car c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Ses yeux perçants captaient parfois la forme mouvante d'une colonne sombre au loin, fuyant vers l'Isengard comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Si seulement il avait un cheval pour s'élancer à leur poursuite ! Si seulement il pouvait s'assurer que les Hobbit et Aldaiel étaient indemnes !

Et si les Orques avaient réalisé que ni Merry ni Pippin ne possédait l'Anneau ? Et s'ils se doutaient qu'Aldaiel n'était pas dotée des mythiques pouvoirs du Gardien ? Et si… Et s'ils les avaient déjà tués ? _Non, non, les Orques sont des créatures stupides, tout juste bonne à effectuer des ordres simples. Ils ne se rendront compte de rien et tenteront de les apporter en vie à leurs maîtres. Par Elbereth, nous les en empêcherons !_

Depuis le début de leur chasse, le prince de la Forêt Noire n'avait que peu dormi, et seulement sur ordre d'Aragorn. Comment pouvait-il trouver le moindre repos en sachant que sa chère Aldaiel était peut-être en train de subir d'horribles tortures entre les mains des Orques ? Legolas n'avait jamais rencontré personnellement l'épouse d'Elrond, mais l'histoire de ce qui lui était arrivé quand elle avait été capturée par des Orques s'était répandue jusqu'à Mirkwood et l'avait alors fait frémir ; maintenant seulement, il commençait réellement à envisager ce qu'avait pu ressentir le seigneur d'Imladris.

Lorsque ses deux compagnons se reposaient, l'Elfe montait la garde en tenant à peine en place. Chaque minute passée sans poursuivre les Uruks lui faisait l'effet d'être impudemment gaspillée ; pour un immortel, la notion d'être à court de temps était étrange et effrayante. C'est pourquoi, malgré la fatigue qui cheminait peu à peu dans ses membres, venant progressivement à bout de sa résistance elfique, il s'acharnait. Il poussait Aragorn et Gimli, protestait durant les heures de pauses, et gardait le regard fixé vers le Nord.

Aldaiel était sa protégée. Il ne connaîtrait pas le repos tant qu'elle ne serait pas à nouveau en sûreté, _à ses côtés_.

C'est plus tard dans la journée du troisième jour que l'espoir lui revint, accompagné par un sentiment d'urgence de plus en plus pressant : lorsqu'ils passèrent les frontières du Rohan et arrivèrent sur une immense plaine, Aragorn trouva une broche appartenant à l'une des capes elfiques des captifs. Fixée avec le savoir-faire des Elfes, elle n'aurait jamais pu tomber toute seule, et cela ne faisait aucun doute que les Uruk-hai n'allaient pas s'amuser à laisser des indices derrière eux. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait de l'espoir, car au moins un des prisonniers était en vie et conscient.

En revanche, le vent tourna. S'il poussait à présent les coureurs en avant, il transportait aussi leur odeur vers les Orques, qui ne tardèrent pas à augmenter le rythme de leur course. Les trois derniers membres de la Communauté se hâtèrent comme ils le pouvaient, repoussant leurs limites avec ardeur et courage.

L'aube du quatrième jour apporta un présage néfaste. La poitrine serrée par l'appréhension, Legolas observa un soleil rouge se lever à l'Est. _Du sang a coulé cette nuit… _Une grande troupe de cavalier apparut alors à l'horizon, revenant de l'endroit où s'étaient dirigés les Orques la veille. Les yeux perçant de l'Elfe virent qu'il y avait trois chevaux portant des selles vides, mais aucune trace des Hobbits ni de sa protégée dans la troupe. La voix rendue presque tremblante par l'anxiété, il fit part de ses observations à Aragorn, dont les épaules s'affaissèrent aussitôt.

- « Attendons-les » annonça-t-il sombrement. « Je suis fatigué, et notre poursuite à échoué. Ou du moins, d'autres nous y ont-ils précédés, puisque ces cavaliers reviennent sur la piste des Orques. Peut-être nous porterons-t-ils des nouvelles. »

- « Ou des lances. » grommela Gimli, le souffle court.

Ils attendirent les cavaliers dans un silence pesant, fondus au milieu des hautes herbes grâce aux capes de la Lórien. La troupe les rejoignit, ignorants de leur présence jusqu'au dernier moment où Aragorn se leva et écarta les pans de son camouflage.

- « Quelles nouvelles du Nord, cavaliers du Rohan ? » cria-t-il d'une voix forte.

Les cavaliers arrêtèrent leurs coursiers avec rapidité et adresse, puis revinrent sur eux en effectuant un demi-tour fulgurant. Legolas ne put s'empêcher d'admirer leur formation bien rangée, virevoltant pour former un cercle autour d'eux avec une discipline qui n'avait rien à envier aux cavaliers elfiques.

Les rohirrims eurent tôt fait de leur bloquer toute échappatoire et de pointer leurs lances sur eux. Le reniflement ironique de Gimli n'échappa pas aux oreilles sensibles du prince ; en d'autres circonstances, il aurait eu du mal à retenir un demi-sourire amusé.

Un des cavaliers, grand et blond comme les Hommes du Rohan, fit avancer son cheval vers eux et les toisa d'un regard impérieux. Du haut de son casque – plus délicatement ouvragé que ceux des autres – pendait une queue de cheval blanche, sans doute une marque d'importance dans la hiérarchie des Cavaliers du Rohan.

Le dialogue fut très tendu et non dénué de suspicion. Le chef se présenta sous le nom d'Eomer, fils d'Eomund, Troisième Maréchal de Riddermark. Il leur révéla que les Orques qu'ils poursuivaient avaient été détruits par leurs soins durant la nuit. Ils n'avaient vu ni Hobbit ni femme dans les rangs ennemis, mais admettaient à regret que l'obscurité avait peut-être joué une grosse part là-dedans. Dans la fièvre du combat, ils avaient pu les confondre avec les Orques qui les retenaient captifs. Finalement, Eomer leur offrit en guise d'aide deux des chevaux dont les cavalier avait péri durant la nuit.

- « Il est contre notre loi de laisser des étrangers vagabonder à leur gré dans notre pays, jusqu'à tant que le roi lui-même leur en donne l'autorisation » expliqua-t-il gravement. « Quand votre poursuite sera achevée, ou sera révélée vaine, revenez avec les chevaux dans la haute demeure d'Edoras où réside Theoden. Vous lui prouverez ainsi que je ne me suis pas trompé sur votre compte. Je m'en remets ainsi à votre bonne foi, et il en va peut-être de ma vie même. Ne faites pas défaut.

- « Je ne le ferais pas. » promit solennellement Aragorn.

Ainsi les prières de Legolas furent exaucées, mais il n'en ressentit qu'une joie amère ; si les montures tant espérées étaient là, le faible espoir qu'il avait entretenu s'était grandement amenuisé. Aragorn monta lestement sur un grand étalon gris nommé Hasufel, tandis que le prince Elfe aidait son ami à Nain à grimper sur dos d'Arod, un cheval plus petit et de caractère rétif. Quelques paroles rassurantes en Sindarin suffirent à le rendre docile, au grand soulagement du Nain.

L'Elfe monta prestement sur l'animal et s'assura que Gimli s'accrochait bien à sa taille, avant de murmurer une commande à l'oreille d'Arod. Celui-ci partit aussitôt au galop.

La distance fut bien plus rapidement parcourue que s'ils allaient à pied, si bien qu'ils virent bientôt des volutes de fumées grisâtres provenant de l'endroit où se trouvaient les restes du bucher qu'avaient dressé les rohirrims. Legolas pria de toutes ses forces aux Valar durant tout le temps que dura leur trajet jusqu'au lieu du combat. _Faites qu'elle aille bien, qu'elle ait trouvé un endroit où se cacher, qu'elle soit toujours en vie !_

Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue d'une pile de corps calcinés, à côté de laquelle une tête d'Uruk était solidement plantée sur une lance noircie, posant sur eux un regard vide.

Une odeur infecte imprégnait l'air. Legolas serra les lèvres, puis sauta de selle pour inspecter les environs avec une frénésie désespérée, tandis qu'Aragorn appelait leurs amis dans l'espoir qu'ils se soient dissimulé à proximité. Gimli se laissa lourdement tomber du cheval, puis entreprit la tâche ingrate de fouiller dans le tas de cadavre à la recherche d'un indice sur le sort de leurs trois amis. S'aidant de sa hache, il écartait ossements et autres morceaux d'armures ou d'armes de fabrication orque.

Il n'y avait rien autour du bûcher. Juste des traces de combats, des tâches de sang noir et un peu de sang rouge – cela fit frissonner Legolas, mais il se força à s'imaginer qu'il s'agissant du sang des anciens cavaliers tombés et non de ses amis. Sourcils froncés, il scruta l'horizon en espérant y déceler les silhouettes de deux Hobbits et d'une humaine en train de fuir, mais ne vit rien. Son cœur battait à grands coups effrayés, comme s'il cherchait à s'échapper de sa poitrine.

Le prince se retourna juste à temps pour voir Gimli redescendre du tas de cadavres, le visage cendreux, tenant un objet noirci à la main. Une fine ceinture qui avait autrefois été dorée, lorsqu'elle ceignait la taille fine d'Aldaiel quelques jours plus tôt.

- « C'est une de leurs ceintures… » murmura le Nain affligé.

Non.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Legolas chancela. Il fixa Gimli avec stupeur, comme s'il ne pouvait comprendre les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ce n'étais pas logique, pas _possible_. Aldaiel ne pouvait pas avoir disparu, pas comme ça ! La jeune femme qui avait joyeusement ri avec lui sous les feuilles dorées des mallornes quelques jours plus tôt, qui l'avait gentiment arrosé tandis qu'il pagayait le long de l'Anduin, qui s'était éloignée juste un moment… _Elle était _là, _à peine quatre jours_ _plus tôt !_

Aldaiel ne pouvait pas être morte comme ça, soufflée comme une bougie à cause d'un simple moment où il l'avait quittée des yeux. Enlevée, oui, jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve et l'ait à nouveau avec lui. Ça, c'était possible. Mais morte ? Définitivement partie ? _Non_. Cela n'avait pas de sens.

Si elle n'était pas là, _rien_ n'avait de sens.

L'Elfe se sentit basculer vers le bas, et réalisa alors qu'il était tombé à genoux. Quelque part, loin, très loin, il entendit Aragorn pousser un cri de rage en donnant un coup de pied dans un casque sombre. Legolas ne lui accorda pas un regard.

Cette douleur qui lui transperçait l'âme, ce n'était pas celle de la perte d'une amie. Non, il avait déjà perdu des amis chers à causes des araignées géantes de la Forêt Noire et des Orques de Dol Guldur, mais ceci n'avait rien avoir. C'était pire, mille fois pire.

C'était son cœur qui se brisait, à l'instant même où il s'éveillait.

Une larme argentée roula sur sa joue. _Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?_ Maintenant qu'il avait mis un nom sur l'amitié très spéciale qu'il partageait avec Aldaiel, tout s'éclairait. Son besoin de la protéger lorsqu'elle s'était engagée à faire partie de la Communauté, son irritation vis-à-vis de son amitié avec le Seigneur Glorfindel, l'impulsion qui l'avait poussé à défier Gandalf et Aragorn en courant la rattraper au bord du vide, au risque de sa propre vie. Sa réaction devant les larmes de son amie, son empressement désespéré à rechercher son pardon…_ Comment est-ce arrivé ? Quand ?!_

_Oh, Valar, pourquoi êtes-vous si cruels ?!_

- « Un Hobbit était allongé ici » murmura Aragorn. « L'autre là, et Aldaiel juste à côté. »

Legolas releva la tête à la mention de la jeune femme, et posa sur son ami un regard perdu. Absorbé par sa lecture des signes sur le sol, celui-ci continua à décrire à mi-voix le parcourt des captifs lors de la nuit précédente.

- « Ils ont rampé, leurs mains étaient ligotées… » murmura le Rôdeur, avant d'attraper des morceaux de cordes. « Leurs liens ont été coupés ! »

Une bouffée d'espoir illumina le prince de la Forêt Noire. Il se leva aussitôt et s'avança vers Aragorn, observant attentivement le cordage qu'il tenait. _Oui, il y a là assez de corde pour lier solidement une paire de poignets fins… Valar, serait-ce possible ?_

Les yeux fixés au sol, le Rôdeur marcha dans les pas de leurs trois amis durant leur évasion. La piste qu'il réussit à retracer les mena juste à l'orée de la forêt de Fangorn. Legolas sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine ; cette forêt était plus ancienne encore que la Forêt Noire, et sa colère imprégnait l'air. Seuls des êtres désespérés iraient trouver refuge dans un endroit aussi peu accueillant.

Mais cela signifiait qu'il y avait encore une chance pour qu'Aldaiel soit en vie.

* * *

Décidément, la vie avait le chic pour prendre des tournants imprévus quand je pensais que rien ne pourrait pas être plus étrange. D'abord je m'étais faites renverser par une voiture, avant de passer d'un monde à l'autre, m'étais retrouvée dans un corps d'enfant à être élevée chez les Elfes, avait dû enfiler le manteau d'un héros légendaire à cause d'une prophétie ratée, avant d'être engagée dans une aventure qui m'avait fait crapahuter dans le froid et dans l'ombre jusque dans une forêt qui ressemblait _encore plus _ à un conte de fée que tout ce que j'avais pu voir auparavant.

J'avais perdu la boule à cause d'un objet maléfique, allant jusqu'à agresser un compagnon et ami. J'avais combattu un véritable raz-de-marée d'Uruks aux côté de Boromir, tout ça pour me retrouver leur captive car personne mis-à-part mes compagnons ne savaient que je n'étais pas le Gardien. Boromir était mort, lui qui était si jeune et si plein de vie. Sa famille attendrait vainement son retour à Minas Tirith… Oh, si seulement j'avais pu me battre plus rapidement, plus efficacement, plus fort !

Et maintenant, après avoir passé des jours à subir les maltraitances d'une bande Orques et Uruk-hai tout en redoutant à chaque instant le moment où ils finiraient par oublier leurs ordres et se jetteraient sur moi pour me violer, j'étais au milieu d'une forêt extrêmement courroucée, tenue toute entière dans l'énorme main à sept doigts d'un Ent.

Sérieusement, mais où allait ma vie ?

Sylvebarbe était un être fascinant. Grand et raide comme un tronc d'arbre, il faisait prêt de quatre mètres de haut et possédait une peau recouverte d'une écorce sombre. Ses cheveux étaient de feuilles, sa barbe ressemblait à de la mousse et des brindilles. Le plus remarquable, chez lui, c'était ses yeux : grands et mordorés, ils possédaient la sagesse grave d'un être – ou devais-je dire d'un _hêtre _? – ayant enduré de nombreux âges de ce monde. Honnêtement, le roi Thranduil aurait eu l'air d'un gamin à côté de lui.

Il nous avait trouvé quelques heures plus tôt, Merry, Pippin et moi, tandis que nous nous échappions du camp des Orques. J'ignorais d'où venaient les cavaliers qui avaient attaqué le groupe et quelle mouche avait bien pu les piquer, mais une chose étaient sûre : mes deux amis et moi leur devions une fière chandelle.

Sylvebarbe avait nonchalamment écrasé l'Orque qui nous avait suivis dans notre fuite jusque dans la menaçante forêt, puis nous avait lestement attrapés dans ses grandes mains ; Merry et moi étions serrés dans l'une, et Pippin avait un peu plus d'espace dans l'autre. Notre premier contact fut loin d'être idéal, puisqu'il nous compressa entre les sept doigts de ses énormes paluches branchues, pensant que nous étions des Orques.

Fort heureusement, la philosophie de l'Ent était de ne jamais prendre de décision hâtive : il nous avait donc patiemment écoutés lui expliquer ce qu'étaient les Hobbits. Après cela, mon héritage partialement végétal l'avait grandement intrigué.

- « Dites-moi, petite femelle, _hrum_, à quelle espèce appartenez-vous ? » s'était-il étonné, peu après que nous ayons lourdement insisté sur la _non-orquitude_ des Hobbits.

Il m'avait alors approchée de son grand visage, posant sur moi un regard pénétrant. De près, on pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient traversés par une touche de vert.

- « Celle des Hommes, n'en avez-vous jamais rencontré ? » avais-je alors précisé d'une voix tremblante. J'ignorais encore quel genre de créature il était, ainsi que ses intentions à notre égard. « Ils sont pourtant très nombreux, et certains vivent près d'ici. »

- « Je vois bien que du sang d'Homme coule dans vos veines » avait lentement repris Sylvebarbe, « mais il y a aussi de la sève en vous. _Hrum_, je n'ai jamais vu cela auparavant ; il y aurait-il des Ents dans votre lignée, _houm_ ? Peut-être des Ent-femmes qui ont voulu se mêler aux Hommes ? »

Interloquée, j'avais haussé les épaules tant bien que mal, ne réussissant qu'à donner sans le vouloir un coup de coude à Merry.

- « Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. En fait, je suis née d'un arbre de la Forêt Noire, loin au Nord, avec une graine attachée au nombril. Voulez-vous la voir ? »

Un sursaut choqué avait alors agité le grand Ent, faisant craquer l'écorce de sa peau et frémir sa barbe mousseuse.

- « _Hrum_ ! Voyons, c'est indécent ! »

- « Oh, désolée. Je l'ignorais. »

En tout cas, cela l'avait quelque peu convaincu. Annonçant qu'il nous menait vers quelqu'un qui saurait quoi faire de nous, il s'était mis en route à grande enjambées, avançant d'un rythme tranquille dans la forêt. Sa démarche était tout aussi étrange que le reste de sa personne : à chaque pas raide, il enfonçait non pas le talon, mais les orteils dans la terre, comme des racines.

Cela faisait maintenant au moins trois heures que l'Ent marchait, nous emportant vers une destination inconnue ; Sylvebarbe nous expliquait lentement et inlassablement ce qu'était les Ents, leur rôle de bergers de la forêt, la disparition de leurs Ent-femmes. Sa voix grave et monotone rendait l'attention difficile, si bien que les Hobbits piquaient du nez. De mon côté, les voix des arbres alentours m'aidaient à rester éveillée.

Jamais encore je n'avais vu des arbres aussi enragés. Ils ne cessaient de murmurer entre eux, répétant des horreurs et entretenant leur colère comme une bande de vieilles commères ressassant la même histoire en boucle. Leurs branches craquaient méchamment, leurs troncs étaient tordus comme s'ils cherchaient à s'arracher du sol pour aller se battre. C'était effrayant.

L'Ent, en revanche, n'était que calme et sérénité, comme un îlot paisible au milieu de toute cette fureur. Il n'y avait en lui nulle malice, juste la neutralité tranquille d'un vieil arbre attaché à sa terre. Après des jours à me faire battre et trainer à travers les plaines par des Orques puants, sa présence était comme un baume sur mon cœur.

C'était probablement mon petit côté « fille de l'arbre », mais je ne me sentais nulle part plus à l'aise que dans une forêt, à dialoguer avec un arbre.

Afin d'être plus à mon aise, je décidai soudainement d'entourer Merry de les bras, nous offrant à tous les deux le réconfort d'une étreinte amicale pour oublier l'enfer que nous avions traversé ses derniers jours. J'avais bien cru que tout était perdu, quand j'avais repris connaissance ligotée au beau milieu d'une troupe d'Orques ; la sensation de leurs doigts griffus sur mon corps ainsi que leur haleine putride tandis qu'ils me ronronnaient à l'oreille le détail des plans qu'ils avaient pour me « divertir » étaient quelque chose que j'espérais de tout cœur effacer le plus vite possible de ma mémoire.

Penser à des choses que j'aurais préféré oublier me ramena aussitôt à Boromir. Pauvre garçon… Si seulement j'avais pu résister à l'Anneau, si seulement j'avais pu le retenir… Il était si jeune, ce n'était pas juste ! Et pourtant, il s'était battu jusqu'au dernier souffle pour nous donner une chance de vivre. Mes yeux s'embuèrent au souvenir de son regard désolé.

- « Ah, _hrum_, nous arrivons. » fit Sylvebarbe de sa voix roulante.

Il se pencha un peu en avant, autant que lui permettait son corps rigide comme un tronc d'arbre, et nous posa au sol. Nos jambes fatiguées cédèrent sous nos poids avec une synchronisation assez cocasse ; les deux Hobbits et moi nous étalâmes au sol d'un même mouvement. Il y eut alors un petit rire d'une voix que je n'aurais jamais rêvé pouvoir entendre à nouveau.

Osant à peine y croire, je relevai lentement le regard. Je vis une robe blanche éclatante dans la lumière matinale, un bâton tout aussi immaculé, une main ridée le tenant fermement. Mes yeux remontèrent le long du ventre, s'attardèrent sur une barbe ivoirine, puis s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant le visage dont les yeux pétillaient d'un rire contenu.

- « Gandalf ! » s'exclamèrent Merry et Pippin d'une même voix.

Ni une ni deux, ils trouvèrent aussitôt la force de jaillir sur leurs pieds pour se jeter sur lui et refermer leur bras autour de ses jambes (étant trop petits pour atteindre sa taille). De mon côté, je me relevai lentement, bouche bée.

- « Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Pippin.

- « Vous êtes tombés ! » s'exclama Merry sans laisser le temps au Magicien de répondre.

- « Nous vous croyions mort ! » reprit l'autre Hobbit.

Gandalf émit un gloussement amusé, aussitôt rejoint par les rires émerveillés de Merry et Pippin. Mes lèvres se retroussèrent, puis je ne pus m'empêcher de me joindre à la joie du moment. Gandalf était revenu, c'était merveilleux ! Je n'avais pas échoué, je ne l'avais pas conduit à sa perte en n'étant pas celle qu'il attendait. Oh, quel soulagement !

- « J'étais mort, c'est exact » acquiesça le Mage. « J'ai combattu mon adversaire, en passant par l'ombre et par la flamme, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il s'écroule. Toutes mes forces ont été dépensées dans ce combat, et pourtant il m'a été accordé une chance de revenir, car ma tâche n'est pas accomplie. »

- « Héhé, bienvenue au club des morts-vivants ! » ricanai-je après quelques secondes de silence surpris.

N'y tenant plus, je suivis l'exemple des Hobbits et me précipitai dans les bras du Magicien Gris. Enfin, Blanc maintenant. Il était chaud, respirait, avait une odeur fraîche évoquant le parfum d'un jour de pluie ; il était on-ne-peut-plus vivant. C'était tout simplement magnifique.

- « Ah, jeune Aldaiel » murmura-t-il en me rendant brièvement mon étreinte, avant de s'écarter et de poser une main sur mon épaule. « Tu as fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire en faisant face avec moi alors même que tu n'es pas le Gardien. Je suis désolé de t'avoir poussé à être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas. »

- « Pas de problème » croassai-je, la voix chargée des larmes que je ne versais pas. « Maintenant, je peux raconter à tout le monde que j'ai dupé un Magicien, donc ça valait le coup. »

Gandalf s'esclaffa à ma remarque. C'était incroyable : il était le même, et pourtant quelque chose chez lui avait changé, outre son coloris général. Il y avait cette ombre derrière son regard, ce détachement, comme s'il nous regardait de loin. Pour lui, la mort n'avait sans doute pas été la froide obscurité que Glorfindel et moi avions vécue ; on aurait dit qu'une part de lui était toujours là-bas, et qu'il n'était que de passage. Cette pensée me noua l'estomac, mais je l'étouffai rapidement. Le moment était à la joie, grâce au retour inespéré d'un mentor et ami.

- « Les autres vont être tellement contents de savoir que vous êtes de nouveau avec nous ! » s'écria Pippin, qui avait reculé de quelques pas lorsque j'avais étreint le vieil homme. « Est-ce que vous savez où ils sont ? Quand allons-nous les rejoindre ? Ils doivent être mortellement inquiets ! »

- « Patience, jeune Péregrin. Avant tout chose, je ne suis pas venu ici seul : lorsqu'un passage m'a été ouvert pour me permettre de revenir en ce monde, cela a permis la formation d'une autre porte. Quelqu'un d'autre est venu avec moi. »

Il se retourna, et fit un geste d'invitation. Quelques pas firent craquer des feuilles, puis une silhouette féminine apparut de derrière un arbre proche. Elle était humaine, vêtue entièrement d'habits de voyage de manufacture clairement elfique, et portait même une cape identique à celles que nous portions, Pippin, Merry et moi. Ses cheveux dorés retombaient sur ses épaules en boucles soyeuses et ses lèvres charnues ébauchaient un sourire timide ; une épée elfique pendait à sa taille.

Ses yeux bleus clair se posèrent sur moi, et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, pinçant les lèvres comme si elle venait de sentir une odeur désagréable. Ses yeux s'allumèrent comme des lampes, habités par une lueur magique, puis reprirent aussitôt leur teinte normale.

Ma mâchoire se décrocha. Ces yeux magiques, je les avais déjà vus ! Il me suffisait d'imaginer des vêtements de mon monde, une queue de cheval, des talons hauts sur un trottoir humide ainsi qu'un comportement étrange… C'était la fille ! C'était elle, la blonde dont j'avais empêché le suicide il y a presque vingt ans, volant ainsi malencontreusement son destin !

- « Voici Cassandra » annonça Gandalf d'une voix fière. « Le véritable Gardien. »


	15. Conseil de guerre

Surprise ! Ma muse s'est déchaînée cette semaine, donc voici le chapitre du week-end plus tôt que d'habitude, tadaaaaa ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, favoris, et tout le toutin, vous êtes supers :D

Bonne lecture, bon week-end, et à la semaine prochaine !

(Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de Tolkien ne sont pas à moi)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 14**

**Conseil de guerre**

Assis nonchalamment sur un rocher, Legolas observait attentivement les alentours, surveillant les abords du camp avec vigilance. Les nuages avaient désertés le ciel, permettant aux étoiles de l'arroser de leurs petites lumières scintillantes. Un vent frais balayait la plaine, jouant dans ses cheveux blonds sans parvenir à le dérider. Le prince n'était pas d'humeur à s'émerveiller sur la beauté de la nuit.

Aragorn et Gandalf discutaient à voix basse en observant l'horizon, à quelques mètres ; cette fois-ci, nul besoin de s'appliquer à ne pas écouter la conversation qu'il entendait comme s'ils s'étaient trouvé à quelques mètres de lui. Il y avait bien assez de troubles dans son esprit pour occuper la majorité de son attention.

Derrière lui, Gimli ronflait bruyamment comme à son habitude, roulé en boule dans sa chaude cape de la Lórien. Non loin du Nain, la Dame Cassandra se retournait sans cesse, n'étant de toute évidence pas habituée à dormir par terre dans un tel boucan.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas avaient pénétré dans la forêt de Fangorn, bien déterminés à récupérer leurs amis perdus dans les ombres de la vieille forêt. Au lieu de ça, ils s'étaient retrouvés nez à nez avec le Magicien Gris, devenu Magicien Blanc à la place de Saroumane, qu'ils avaient tenté d'attaquer avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de leur ami tombé.

Oh, quelle joie cela avait été de retrouver leur guide ! Mithrandir était différent, mais n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Il avait aussitôt prit les choses en main, apportant ainsi un soulagement indicible à Aragorn, et leur avait par la même occasion présenté la Dame Cassandra. Le _vrai_ Gardien, qui avait pu profiter du passage créé par le retour à la vie de Gandalf pour passer d'un monde à l'autre et prendre sa place dans la Communauté.

C'était une jeune fille tout juste sortie de l'enfance, n'ayant que deux ans de plus que l'âge apparent d'Aldaiel mais sans la maturité d'une vie précédente : elle n'avait pas eu à payer le prix de la renaissance pour traverser les mondes, ce qui signifiait que les Valar étaient probablement désespérés d'amener le bon Gardien en Terre du Milieu pour corriger leur erreur. Les yeux brillants et innocents, elle avait salués les membres du groupes en les appelants par leurs noms, comme si elle les connaissait tous depuis longtemps. Cela avait été pour le moins déconcertant.

Mort d'inquiétude, Legolas s'était empressé de demander où se trouvait Aldaiel, qui n'était visible nulle part. Une grande déception s'était alors saisie de lui quand Mithrandir avait déclaré que les Hobbits et elle étaient en sécurité, _ailleurs_. Bien sûr, il était content de savoir que son amie – et élue – était à l'abri de tout danger, mais… Maintenant qu'il avait réalisé la véritable étendue de ses sentiments pour elle, son absence était devenue une torture. _Mais comment Père peut-il supporter de vivre loin de Mère depuis tout ce temps ?_

Toutes ces années d'existence, toutes les fois où il avait été le témoin du lien étroit se créant entre deux Elfes, tout ça ne l'avait absolument pas préparé au maelström qui bouleverserait sa vie le jour où son cœur choisirait enfin quelqu'un. Pour couronner le tout, cela c'était passé sans qu'il s'en rende compte ! Il avait fallu qu'il croie avoir perdu Aldaiel à tout jamais pour que l'évidence lui saute enfin aux yeux. _Et dire que je me croyais sage…_

À contrecœur, le prince avait suivi Aragorn et Gandalf hors de Fangorn, sans réussir à trouver en lui la courtoisie de répondre par autre chose que des onomatopées aux nombreuses questions excitée de la Dame Cassandra. Et même la vision de Gripoil, à la robe argentée et au pas incroyablement leste, ne l'avait pas sorti de sa torpeur.

L'Elfe avait poliment décliné la requête du Gardien lorsqu'elle avait demandé à monter avec lui sur le dos d'Arod, arguant que cela serait injuste envers Gimli puisqu'il venait tout juste de commencer à s'habituer à chevaucher. La Dame Cassandra avait donc passé le trajet assise derrière Aragorn sur le dos d'Hasufel, murée dans un silence boudeur ; on aurait dit que l'on venait de lui retirer une sucrerie. C'était tout de même un comportement bien étrange, mais peut-être était-elle juste intriguée par les Elfes en général : Aldaiel avait bien précisé qu'il n'y en avait pas dans son monde d'origine.

_Oh, Aldaiel_. Revenant au présent et à sa garde du camp, Legolas laissa échapper un soupir. Dès le lendemain, ils reprendraient la route pour Edoras afin d'honorer la promesse qu'Aragorn avait faite à Eomer. Gandalf souhaitait aussi s'y rendre pour souffler l'influence de Saroumane et encourager le roi Theoden à se préparer pour la guerre imminente.

Après cela viendrait sûrement le tour du Gondor, ainsi que l'inévitable guerre qui se rapprochait à grands pas. Quand pourrait-il revoir Aldaiel ?

_Que ferais-je alors_ _?_ Elle était mortelle, et ne l'avait toujours considéré que comme un ami. Et même s'il parvenait à lui faire efficacement la cour, elle aurait sans doute disparu d'ici un siècle. Cette fois-ci, son cœur immortel se briserait définitivement et il mourrait avec elle, mais à quoi bon ? Son âme elfique irait alors rejoindre ses pairs dans les Cavernes de Mandos puis Valinor, mais les mortels n'avaient pas accès à cet endroit magique. En aimant une mortelle, Legolas se condamnait à une éternité de solitude à Valinor, sans autre réconfort que ses souvenirs de la courte de vie de son aimée.

La mort les séparerait définitivement.

Voilà pourquoi l'idée de s'éloigner d'elle lui répugnait tellement, même s'il était vital de mettre un terme à la menace de Sauron pour pouvoir espérer mener une vie paisible. Chaque seconde le rapprochait du moment où Aldaiel mourrait inévitablement, si bien qu'il se battrait désormais pour que sa fin n'arrive que le plus tard possible.

- « Vos pensées sont troublées, jeune prince.»

Le prince de la Forêt Noire leva les yeux, découvrant que Gandalf avait pris place à côté de lui et allumé sa longue pipe. Absorbé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence du Magicien Blanc ; derrière lui, Aragorn, Cassandra et Gimli dormaient profondément. _Quelle sentinelle hors pair je fais… _

- « J'aurais pourtant cru que votre cœur serait joyeux en apprenant que les Hobbits et Aldaiel sont en sécurité... »

Legolas hésita quelques instants, observant l'expression sage de Gandalf, qui s'éclairait d'une lueur rougeoyante à chaque bouffée qu'il tirait de sa pipe. Le Magicien lui offrit un sourire encourageant, une lueur rusée brillant dans ses pupilles sombres.

- « Mon esprit se réjouit » lâcha-t-il finalement dans un soupir. « Mais mon cœur est lourd. »

- « L'absence d'Aldaiel vous pèse » remarqua le vieil homme. « Elle a capturé votre cœur, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'Elfe ouvrit des yeux ronds, déclenchant un petit rire amusé chez son interlocuteur.

- « Les autres n'ont rien remarqué, mais j'ai vu les liens qui vous lient à celle que vous avez si joliment nommé _Fille de l'Arbre_.»

Legolas baissa les yeux, embarrassé de constater que le Magicien l'avait mis à nu bien avant que lui-même ne réalise quoique ce soit. Était-ce visible depuis longtemps ? Est-ce que c'était contre cela que son père avait tenté de le mettre en garde, après la fête des dix-huit et cinquante ans d'Aldaiel ? Avait-il pressenti que son fils était inconsciemment sur le point de répéter l'histoire de Beren et Lúthien ?

- « C'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas vu venir » expliqua-t-il précipitamment, comme s'il cherchait à se justifier devant le regard sévère de son père. « Cela m'est juste... Tombé dessus. »

- « L'amour ne tombe pas soudainement, jeune prince : il se construit et se renforce au fil du temps. »

- « Mais depuis _tout_ ce temps ? Ai-je vraiment été aussi aveugle ? Comment ai-je pu manquer tous les signes ? »

- « Votre esprit était occupé par des affaires de la plus haute importance » répliqua patiemment Gandalf, « tant et si bien que seul votre cœur a remarqué que l'enfant qui avait votre amitié était devenue une femme digne de votre amour. Vos sentiments ont grandis de leur propre chef, cachés dans l'ombre de votre quête. »

L'Elfe regarda pensivement Mithrandir, absorbant ses paroles sages. C'est vrai qu'entre ses inquiétudes à propos du rôle de Gardien d'Aldaiel, la lente progression des ombres de Dol Guldur et l'évasion de Gollum qui avait marqué le début de leur quête, il n'avait jamais songé à se poser la moindre question sur son amitié de plus en plus forte avec la mortelle. Il aurait probablement continué à être aveugle s'il n'avait pas cru l'avoir perdue à tout jamais.

- « Je ne m'étais certainement pas attendu à ce que mon cœur soit pris par une mortelle. C'est un sentiment étrange, car je ne puis m'empêcher de redouter le moment où elle me sera arrachée par le temps.»

Gandalf souffla quelques ronds de fumée bleutée, puis posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Legolas.

- « C'est ainsi qu'aiment les mortels » dit-il d'une voix pensive. « Ils craignent le moment où ils perdront l'être cher à leur cœur, mais le fait de savoir que leur temps est limité ne les rends que plus passionnés. Aldaiel est jeune et solide, vous aurez de nombreuses années pour la chérir ; profitez intensément de chaque instant passé à ses côtés, et vous ne regretterez jamais ce choix. »

- « Vous vous méprenez, Mithrandir : même maintenant, je ne regrette rien. Mon cœur chante au souvenir de son visage, et il m'est désormais impossible d'imaginer ma vie sans elle.»

- « Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Maintenant, tâchez de vous reposer un peu et ne désespérez pas : j'ai le sentiment que vous reverrez votre bien-aimée plus vite que vous ne le pensez. »

* * *

L'eau des Ent avait quelque chose de magique, un goût et une apparence d'eau claire avec un petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui me faisait penser à un vent frais dans la forêt. En revanche, j'en ressentais l'effet à chaque gorgée ; c'était comme une vague d'énergie qui partirait de mes orteils, puis grimperait le long de mes jambes pour se répandre dans chacun de mes membres, remontant jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. Ces derniers, plus forts et brillants que jamais, ondulaient en poussant rapidement à mesure que je buvais l'eau magique.

Merry et Pippin vivaient une expérience similaire à côté de moi : la boisson leur avait déjà fait gagner de nombreux centimètres, si bien qu'ils étaient maintenant de très grands Hobbits. Leurs cheveux luisaient de santés et bouclaient de plus belle, flottant maintenant jusqu'à leur tomber sur les épaules. Les miens atteignaient déjà le bas de mon dos lorsque je décidai de m'arrêter avec l'eau des Ents. Mes vêtements étaient maintenant un peu serrés et mon pantalon visiblement trop court, mais j'avais dû gagner suffisamment en taille pour n'avoir plus à me tordre le cou pour regarder Aragorn et Legolas dans les yeux. Mieux valait ne pas trop en faire, je ne voulais pas devenir trop grande non plus.

Avec délice, je remarquai que les blessures causées par les coups de fouets avaient toutes disparu de mes jambes sans laisser de trace, de même que la coupure sur ma lèvre. Une énergie nouvelle fourmillait dans mes veines, et le chant des arbres était encore plus fort à mes oreilles. Je l'entendais sans doute mieux grâce à l'eau des Ents, qui avait dû faire quelque chose à mon petit côté végétal : n'était-ce pas ceci qui servait d'eau et de nourriture aux Ents ? En tant que femme-arbre, il était normal que j'y sois plus sensible que mes amis Hobbits. Du moment que je ne me mettais pas à avoir des feuilles…

Merry et Pippin s'arrêtèrent aussi de boire, arborant des yeux brillants et des joues rosies que je n'avais pas vues depuis des jours. Ils se chamaillèrent un moment pour décider de qui était le plus grand des deux puis parurent sur le point de se remettre à boire à outrance, ce qui me poussa à intervenir ; je déclarai donc puérilement que j'étais de toute manière plus grande qu'eux, _nananère_. Ils se renfrognèrent brièvement, puis leur bonne humeur reprit le dessus.

- « Maintenant que vous êtes reposés et que vous vous sentez mieux, _hrum_, racontez-moi donc votre histoire, longuement et sans épargner aucun détail ! » dit Sylvebarbe, tout en s'étendant sur un énorme lit de mousse.

Il n'était pas fatigué, contrairement aux apparences ; c'était juste que les Ents ne pouvaient pas s'asseoir puisqu'ils n'étaient pas très pliables. Tout juste s'allonger pour réfléchir, et rester debout pour marcher ou dormir.

La veille, Sylvebarbe nous avait emmenés dans son domaine, qui se trouvait au cœur de Fangorn, là où les arbres étaient plus calmes car le danger ne les touchait jamais. Gandalf lui avait fait promettre de nous garder en sécurité, les Hobbits et moi, tandis qu'il emmenait le Gardien accomplir sa destinée. _Gnan gnan gnan_ ! J'avais eu beau argumenter pour les accompagner, il était resté inflexible. La blonde Cassandra s'était bien gardée de me venir en aide, oh non ! Approuvant chacune des paroles du Magicien d'un signe de tête et d'un petit sourire suffisant, cette fille m'avait tout de suite gratté sur les nerfs. Elle ne m'avait pas adressé une seule fois la parole, comme si je n'existais pas. Et de quel droit venait-elle me prendre ma place dans la Communauté ?!

Bon, admettons, je lui avais volé sa place en premier lieu. Mais tout de même, ce n'était pas une raison !

Tandis que Merry et Pippin se relayaient pour raconter nos aventures jusqu'à maintenant, je posai le menton sur mes genoux et boudait ouvertement. Ce n'était pas juste. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Frodon, Sam, Gandalf… C'était mes amis aussi, tout comme Merry et Pippin. La Dame Galadriel l'avait dit elle-même : même si ma présence était accidentelle, mes liens avec eux n'en étaient pas diminués. Pourquoi donc devrais-je me laisser évincer, laisser de côté pour une petite minette au teint frais qui débarquait en cours de route ? Pouvoirs magiques ou pas, j'avais tout fait pour prouver que j'avais ma place dans la Communauté. Cela n'avait-il donc servi à rien ?

N'allais-je pas revoir Legolas ? Devrais-je me lamenter dans mon coin et me faire un sang d'encre jusqu'à ce que je reçoive une invitation formelle au couronnement d'Aragorn ? Verrais-je alors tous mes amis regroupé autour de la nouvelle star du jour, m'ayant complètement oubliée maintenant que leur messie avait fait son apparition ?

Ah, bravo. Voilà que je me comportais comme une enfant gâtée refusant de partager ses jouets favoris. À mon âge, voyons ! Il fallait que je me reprenne : la venue de Cassandra était une bénédiction car elle avait le pouvoir de sauver de nombreuses vies, et surtout celle de mes meilleurs amis, ce qui était _bien_. Le fait qu'elle avait l'air de m'en vouloir à mort – chose assez compréhensible, quand on y pense – n'y changeait rien. On verrait bien ce qui se passerait ensuite, une fois que j'aurais réussi à me convaincre que tout allait pour le mieux.

Reportant mon attention sur la conversation en cours, je remarquai alors que mes deux amis avaient presque terminé leur récit de nos exploits. Le sujet dériva vers les raisons de notre enlèvement et surtout la personne derrière tout ça : Saroumane. Sylvebarbe nous révéla que le Magicien Blanc s'était établi en Isengard il y a longtemps, faisant sienne la tour d'Orthanc. Au début, c'était un être sage qui appréciait la forêt et ses habitants, puis son comportement avait graduellement changé après qu'il fut placé à la tête du Conseil Blanc.

- « Il ne se soucie plus guère des choses qui poussent » soupira l'Ent, « sauf si elle peuvent lui être utiles à quelque dessein. Il a un esprit de métal et de rouages ; il est clair qu'il complote pour devenir une des Puissances. »

Les Hobbits et moi l'écoutâmes dans un silence horrifié, tandis qu'il s'épanchait sur l'étendue de ses découvertes concernant Saroumane. Tout récemment, Sylvebarbe avait réalisé que ce dernier produisait des Uruk-hai en masse en les croisant avec des Hommes, d'une manière que je n'osai imaginer. Il avait contemplé les alentours de la tour du Magicien, où les Orques attaquaient inlassablement la forêt pour en faire du combustible pour ses productions en masse d'armes et d'armures pour ses hybrides.

À mesure qu'il parlait, l'Ent s'agitait de plus en plus. Il était clair que le sujet était quelque chose qui le travaillait depuis un long moment, malgré son principe de ne pas agir avec précipitation. Cependant, à le voir s'énerver de plus en plus en se remémorant le véritable désert de souches mortes qui entourait à présent Orthanc, il était clair qu'il ne faudrait plus grand-chose pour qu'il craque et que les dernières digues retenant sa colère ne cèdent.

Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que notre venue allait être la goutte d'eau nécessaire pour le pousser à agir.

- « J'ai été paresseux » réalisa-t-il en plein milieu d'une phrase. « J'ai laissé les choses aller. Il faut que cela cesse ! »

D'une brusque saccade, il se releva avec force craquements. Disparue l'attitude zen et la lenteur par principe : les yeux mordorés de l'Ent auraient pu lancer des éclairs. Sa barbe frémit, puis il frappa sa large couche d'un coup de poing rageur ; le sol en trembla, si bien que Merry, Pippin et moi nous blottîmes instinctivement les uns contre les autres, grandement intimidés par la soudaine colère de Sylvebarbe. Il y avait probablement là de quoi faire un proverbe, quelque chose comme _il faut se méfier de l'Ent qui dort..._

- « Je vais y mettre fin ! » gronda-t-il. « Et vous viendrez avec moi ! Vous pourrez m'aider, et vous aiderez aussi vos propres amis ; car si on ne fait échec à Saroumane, le Rohan et le Gondor auront un ennemi derrière eux aussi bien que devant eux. Nos routes sont conjointes – vers l'Isengard ! »

Surpris, nous nous levâmes aussitôt. Même si cela ne correspondait pas exactement à l'idée que se faisait Gandalf de « nous garder en sécurité », c'était un plan génial ! Il nous était impossible de rejoindre nos amis, mais une opportunité de les aider dans leur combat s'offrait tout de même à nous. Grâce aux Ents, nous pourrions venir à bout d'un des deux Gros Méchants du moment pour alléger leur quête et avoir une chance de sauver des vies sans se faire reléguer au rang de poids mort. Oh que oui !

- « Nous vous accompagnerons » déclara Merry.

Je m'empressai de renchérir que je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir, rejointe aussitôt par Pippin. Nous gonflâmes tous le torse, emplis d'une fierté disproportionnée à l'idée de pouvoir être utiles malgré tout. Les gens normaux peuvent être héroïques sans pouvoir ni destinée, et nous allions le prouver une fois de plus !

Le lendemain, cependant, notre enthousiasme se retrouva spectaculairement douché.

Sylvebarbe convoqua de nombreux Ents à « la Chambre des Ents », où il nous mena pour nous présenter au reste et débattre de leur entrée en guerre. Après des heures à échanger avec ses compatriotes dans leur drôle de langage, notre hôte revint finalement vers nous pour nous annoncer qu'il avait fini de leur donner nos noms et de leur expliquer ce qu'étaient les Hobbits ainsi que la drôle de créature Homme-Arbre. Il ne mentait _vraiment_ pas quand il disait que les Ents prenaient toujours leurs temps.

Nous mangeâmes quelques baies ainsi que des noisettes, prenant bien garde à ne prendre que celles qui étaient autorisée par les bergers de la forêt : mieux valait éviter de froisser les sensibilités en s'attaquant à des fruits auxquels ils tenaient. La journée continua à se dérouler lentement, malgré les histoires que nous échangions pour passer le temps. J'initiai les Hobbits au « pierre-feuille-ciseaux », et ils m'enseignèrent en retour un petit jeu de réflexes auquel ils se livraient quand ils étaient jeunes. Lorsque nous nous lassions, alors venait le moment de se raconter des histoires sur la Comté et sur mon monde natal.

Et ainsi de suite, en regardant filer les heures. Le soir venu, Sylvebarbe nous amena un copain : un jeune Ent nommé Bregalad, d'apparence plus souple et vivace. En effet, d'après ce qu'il nous expliqua lui-même, il était ce qu'on appelait un Ent précipité ; il prenait rapidement des décisions et vivait avec plus de dynamisme que les autres, sans doute grâce à la fougue de sa jeunesse. Sa peau était plus lisse, et il marchait souplement en se pliant comme un jeune arbre sous le vent. Enfin, sa voix était plus haute et plus claire que celle de Sylvebarbe, accentuant encore plus son apparence juvénile.

Il avait rapidement décidé de partir en guerre, aussi préférait-il nous tenir compagnie en attendant que les autres finissent de débattre. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais il me plaisait déjà : enfin un peu d'action !

Bregalad nous prit dans ses mains pour nous percher sur ses épaules, avant de nous emmener en balade. Il riait souvent, chantait, vibrait d'une vie qui faisait défaut au reste des membres de son espèces. Merry et Pippin s'endormirent au bout d'une heure ou deux, bercé par la voix roulante du jeune Ent et ses pas réguliers. De mon côté, je rayonnais encore de l'énergie procurée par l'eau magique de la veille : j'avais à peine dormi la nuit dernière, et j'étais bien partie pour en faire autant.

Le jeune Ent nous mena vers son domaine à lui, où il posa délicatement les deux Hobbits endormis sur un lit de mousse fraîche. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi, puis ses grands yeux glissèrent jusqu'à mes pieds. Son expression, bien plus facile à déchiffrer que ne l'était celle de Sylvebarbe, se fit pensive.

- « Pourquoi vous coupez-vous de la terre, Fille de l'Arbre ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Vous marchez sur du cuir comme un Homme,_ hmm_, n'est-ce pas inconfortable ? »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, confuse, puis agitait pensivement les orteils dans mes bottes elfiques. Soudainement, elles me parurent un peu étroites.

- « Euuuh, j'ai toujours porté des chaussures... »

- « Enfoncez vos orteils dans la terre, comme des racines » dit-il d'un ton encourageant, comme un professeur s'adressant à une jeune élève. « Sentez la vie qui fourmille en vous, _hmm_, et le vent dans vos feuilles : vous êtes à la fois Homme et Arbre, mais n'avez jamais exploré cet autre aspect de vous-même. Essayez donc ! »

Perplexe, je décidai de m'asseoir en tailleur pour retirer mes bottes, fronçant le nez à l'odeur qui s'en dégagea. Mes chaussettes, sales et malmenées, furent rapidement retirées et mises de côté pour m'épargner l'inconfort olfactif qu'elles apportaient. Ces satanés Uruks auraient pu me prendre des vêtements de rechanges, tout de même !

- « Cela a vraiment l'air de vous tenir à cœur, Bregalad. » murmurai-je en me remettant debout, ne sentant que la froidure et l'humidité du sol sous la plante de mes pieds nus.

- « _Hmm_, les Ents sont les bergers de la Forêt, petite pousse. Nous veillons au bien-être des arbres, et vous en êtes un à votre manière, _hmm_, coupée de vos racines par votre éducation humaine et elfique. C'est mon devoir de vous aider à renouer avec la terre. Allez-y, enfoncez vos orteils dans le sol et laissez parler l'arbre qui est en vous. »

- « Si vous insistez… »

Réprimant une grimace, je creusai la terre froide du bout des orteils. Suivant les instructions de Bregalad, j'y allais plus franchement jusqu'à avoir de l'humus quasiment jusqu'au chevilles. Je me concentrai alors sur la partie de moi-même qui était à l'écoute de la forêt, celle qui me poussait à me coller régulièrement aux troncs d'arbres pour les écouter ou juste ressentir leur contact familier. Un léger fourmillement remonta le long de mes mollets, assez semblable à ce que j'avais ressenti en buvant l'eau des Ents.

- « Oh ! » m'extasiai-je. « C'est curieusement agréable ! »

- « Sentez-vous l'énergie de la terre ? »

- « Je crois que oui. »

- « Bien. »

Sur ces mots, il ferma les yeux et cessa de bouger, signe qu'il avait décidé d'aller dormir. Jugeant qu'il serait sage d'en faire autant, au cas où le départ en guerre soit décidé pour le lendemain – même si Sylvebarbe avait prévu encore deux jours au grand minimum – je fermai les yeux pour m'endormir à mon tour.

À aucun moment ne me vint l'idée de m'allonger.

* * *

Se trémoussant sur la selle de son cheval, Cassandra ne cessait de jeter des regards obliques autour d'elle. Legolas et Gimli n'étaient pas loin, chevauchant sans un mot avec des expressions inquiètes. Aragorn se trouvait aux côté du roi Theoden et d'Eomer, un peu plus haut dans la file. Ils ne ressemblaient pas vraiment aux acteurs du film, surtout l'Elfe : une telle beauté était surhumaine. Physiquement, Legolas était tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé, et plus encore : des yeux bleu-gris comme un matin d'automne, un visage lisse qui ferait pâlir n'importe quel _top model_ masculin, des cheveux joliment tressés qui laissaient voir ses oreilles _adorablement_ pointues. Il était grand, bien bâti... Bref, Cassandra ne lui trouvait absolument aucun défaut.

Être ainsi avec ces personnages qu'elle avait tellement voulu rencontrer, à propos de qui elle avait tellement lu et recherché qu'elle avait l'impression de les connaître intimement, c'était magique.

En revanche, il y avait une chose qui rendait la jeune fille très confuse : les évènements s'enchaînaient bizarrement. _C'est probablement le scénario des livres, mais j'ai oublié cette partie-là…_ Elle sera les lèvres, se reprochant amèrement d'avoir passé tant de temps sur les films, jusqu'à en oublier de larges parties du scénario original. Vraiment, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça ! Déjà qu'elle était censée rattraper le temps perdu aussi vite que possible et apprendre à maîtriser des pouvoirs, tout en essayant de s'adapter à la vie sur la route… Quelle poisse !

Cassandra secoua la tête, irritée dès qu'elle repensait à la manière dont sa destinée avait été volée par une autre. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait ressenti un étrange appel, quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui l'avait emplie d'un sentiment de fébrilité. Sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, elle avait eu le sentiment que _quelque_ _chose_ allait arriver, quelque chose qu'elle attendait depuis toujours sans le savoir. Une raison à son existence, une réponse à l'éternelle question qu'elle se posait : pourquoi ?

C'était arrivé en sortant du bus, un soir banal. Elle avait eu l'étrange sensation d'entendre comme une petite musique, un appel qui la tirait vers l'avant. La jeune fille s'était arrêtée, pétrifiée par la beauté d'une lumière magique qui était apparue au beau milieu de la route, sans que personne d'autre ne semble la voir. Cassandra avait avancé lentement, sans la moindre hésitation, le cœur battant à l'idée de vivre enfin quelque chose de _spécial. _

L'instant d'après, une femme l'avait poussée hors du chemin et s'était faite heurter par une voiture à sa place ; le portail avait alors disparu avec elle. De toute sa vie, Cassandra n'avait jamais été aussi hors d'elle ! Heureusement qu'une main avait jailli du miroir de salle de bain, le lendemain, pour l'entraîner à nouveau vers le portail magique qui marquait la fin de son existence bien trop ordinaire.

Quelle joie cela avait été, de se découvrir en Terre du Milieu ! Elle en avait dévoré les livres dans sa jeunesse, puis était tombée en adoration devant les films. Se découvrir comme étant le légendaire annoncé par une prophétie afin d'aider la Communauté à vaincre Sauron, rencontrer la Dame Galadriel en compagnie de Gandalf et recevoir un cadeau spécial de sa part, monter sur le dos de Gripoil avec le Magicien… Wouaoh. Cassandra possédait maintenant des pouvoirs magiques, même s'ils étaient encore à l'état embryonnaire. En plus, tout récemment, ses oreilles avaient adopté une forme pointue et elle avait commencé à se sentir plus forte. Comme une Elfe ! _C'est un signe : je _savais_ que j'étais destinée à être avec le prince Legolas !_

Beau à en tomber bien qu'un peu distant, ce dernier avait été extrêmement confondu par le changement physique de Cassandra, lorsqu'elle lui avait montré ses oreilles nouvellement elfiques en espérant attirer son attention de manière favorable. Il lui avait alors expliqué qu'il ressentait qu'elle n'était pas une véritable Elfe, étant dépourvue de la lumière des Premiers Nés. Néanmoins, sa vision et son ouïe étaient meilleures, et elle serait prête à parier qu'elle était devenue aussi immortelle que son idole elfique. Il n'y avait plus qu'à gagner son cœur, et elle serait à ses côtés pour l'éternité !

Dire que si l'autre – celle qu'ils appelaient Aldaiel – n'était pas intervenue, alors Cassandra aurait pu être là dès le départ ! _Argh, à cause d'elle j'ai loupé Fondcombe, la Moria, Boromir, Frodon et Sam… _Et surtout, Aldaiel avait passé dix-huit ans chez les Elfes de Mirkwood, avec Legolas. _Avec Legolas_. Oh, c'était injuste !

La jeune femme secoua la tête, et tenta de prêter attention à la conversation entre Aragorn et le roi du Rohan. Rester éveillée lui était difficile, car elle était complètement crevée. Il y a une semaine, elle était bien au chaud chez elle à regarder des films en buvant du chocolat chaud ; maintenant, c'était dodo par terre à la belle étoile et voyage à dos de canasson pendant des heures. S'il n'y avait pas eu la nouvelle constitution elfique qui lui avait été accordée par les Valar, elle serait incapable d'avancer à l'heure qu'il est. Même avec ça, c'était dur. _Ils ne montrent pas ça dans les films…_

Rassemblant ses pensées, elle donna un petit coup de talon dans les flancs de sa monture pour lui indiquer de forcer l'allure, afin de rattraper les autres. Deux jours plus tôt, elle avait assisté à la libération du roi Theoden par Gandalf. Au lieu de voir débarquer deux gamins annonçant des attaques sur le Rohan, cependant, c'était le Magicien Blanc qui avait insisté pour partir en guerre… Contre l'Isengard ! Cassandra en était restée coite, trop perturbée pour protester.

Elle avait donc accompagné l'armée en direction de l'Isengard, avec Eomer et non Eowyn – à son grand dam, Cassandra n'avait pas pu faire connaissance avec elle car il y avait eu de nombreux préparatifs avant le départ précité de l'armée – qui était restée à Edoras pour veiller sur la population tandis que les rohirrims partaient au combat. Même si Cassandra était le Gardien, elle n'avait osé révéler aux autres qu'elle possédait une connaissance des évènements à venir ; au vu de ce qui passait pour le moment, elle n'était plus vraiment sûre de l'exactitude de son savoir. Heureusement, des nouvelles leur avaient été portées d'une attaque envers le domaine du seigneur Erkenbrand de l'OuestFolde, qui s'était replié au Gouffre de Helm. Ils s'y hâtaient à présent, sans Gandalf qui s'était éclipsé pour remplir ses mystérieuses tâches de Magicien. _Au moins, la bataille du Gouffre de Helm aura lieu, mais toujours aucune trace des Ouargues. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, il y aura-t-il même des Elfes ? Il me semble qu'ils n'étaient pas là dans le livre...  
_

L'armée arriva au Gouffre, dans la forteresse bien gardée de Fort-le-Cor, à la tombée de la nuit. Contrairement à ce que Cassandra se rappelait du film, en revanche, ils n'eurent certainement pas le temps de se préparer ni de désespérer : l'armée des Orques fut sur leur talons avant même qu'ils ne puissent passer les grandes portes. En arrivant, ils trouvèrent le fort défendu par tous les hommes qui avaient pu être mis à disposition, comptant dans leurs rangs de nombreux vieillards et jeune garçons.

Les clameurs de l'armée ennemie retentirent derrière eux tandis qu'ils passaient la muraille de la forteresse. En croisant le regard apeuré de l'un des soldats, un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans et dont les mains tremblaient en tenant maladroitement une lance, Cassandra sentit son cœur se serrer. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle descendit de son nuage et réalisa qu'il s'agissait là d'une véritable guerre, avec son lot de souffrance et de victimes. Ces gens étaient réels, non des personnages fictifs que l'on écarte puis oublie en quelques mots dans un livre.

Un poids lui descendit sur l'estomac. Les Uruks étaient bien réels, eux aussi ; avec ses pouvoirs magiques encore faibles, comment Cassandra était-elle supposée être l'héroïne et sauver les innocents ? Elle ne savait pas se battre, et le temps dont elle aurait dû disposer pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs lui avait été volé par Aldaiel. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire ?!

Alarmée, la jeune fille suivit machinalement Aragorn ainsi que Legolas et Gimli, qui discutaient avec Theoden et Eomer pour mettre rapidement en place leur plan de défense. Un homme les accueillit précipitamment, puis s'empressa de dresser un bilan : les trois quarts de la population de l'OuestFolde, femmes et enfants, se terraient dans les cavernes avec des réserves de vivres suffisantes pour durer des semaines. Tous les hommes à peu près en âge de tenir une arme avaient été recrutés pour défendre le Fort.

Même en connaissant l'issue de la bataille, Cassandra se sentit inexplicablement gagnée par le désespoir ambiant. C'est pourquoi elle ne réagit pas tout de suite quand Eomer partit en trombe, s'acquittant de la tâche de placer ses hommes avec l'aide d'Aragorn. Le Gardien remarqua alors que l'Elfe et le Nain s'étaient éloignés pour rejoindre les guerriers qui se tenaient sur le grand mur.

Un sentiment d'abandon la traversa de manière fulgurante, suivit par une colère sourde. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas encore sa place dans la Communauté et qu'ils fonctionnaient parfaitement sans elle. Bien décidée à changer ça, Cassandra se rapprocha d'Aragorn à pas vifs. Cependant, avant même qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour protester et faire valoir sa position de Gardien, le Rôdeur appela un adolescent vêtu d'une armure un peu trop grande et lui ordonna d'escorter la jeune fille dans les cavernes.

- « Quoi ?! » s'exclama Cassandra. « Non, je n'irais pas ! »

- « Dame Cassandra, il est impératif que vous alliez vous mettre à l'abri avant le début de la bataille. L'armée ennemie va attaquer d'un instant à l'autre ! »

- « Je fais partie de la Communauté, je me battrais avec vous ! » protesta vivement la jeune fille.

Le jeune soldat se trémoussa nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant que faire. Aragorn s'avança d'un pas et fixa sur le Gardien un regard dur. Cassandra se ratatina sur place, mais sa fierté l'empêcha de céder. _Je suis le Gardien_, se répéta-t-elle intérieurement. _Je suis l'héroïne et je vais me battre avec les autres, de toute manière mes pouvoirs se révéleront sans doute durant la bataille comme dans toutes les histoires. Ils n'auront qu'à bien se tenir !_

- « Vous ne savez ni vous battre, ni utiliser vos pouvoirs : votre présence parmi les guerriers est une folie » martela le Rôdeur, accentuant chaque mot avec une autorité écrasante. « Je ne puis me permettre de vous surveiller à chaque instant, alors allez dans les cavernes. »

- « Mais je… »

- « Tout de suite ! »

L'ordre claqua, lancé d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune riposte. Cassandra battit en retraite, accompagnée par l'adolescent apeuré. Extrêmement mortifiée, elle suivit son guide jusque dans un abri souterrain où se terraient de nombreuses femmes de tout âge ainsi que leurs enfants. Des murmures effrayés et des sanglots retentissaient de toutes parts. Le jeune guerrier posa un long regard envieux sur les garçons en bas âge qui étaient blottis dans les bras de leurs mères ; il serra les dents, puis son expression triste se fit déterminée.

Des cris de guerres résonnèrent au loin, assourdis par la roche mais non moins inquiétants. Le guerrier s'en alla sans dire un mot, courant rejoindre son poste.

Laissée à elle-même, Cassandra se trouva une place contre un mur, près d'une vieille femme qui priait une divinité du Rohan avec ferveur. La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même tandis que les murs et le sol commençaient à trembler, secoués par la violence des combats qui venaient juste de commencer.

Posant la tête sur ses bras croisés, le Gardien pleura longuement, des larmes de rage et de frustration. À quoi bon être spéciale si c'était pour se faire mettre de côté ? À quoi bon être en Terre du Milieu si elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer l'histoire ? Comment allait-elle impressionner les membres de la Communauté par sa bravoure et sa puissance s'ils ne la laissaient même pas faire ses preuves, hein ?

Cassandra avait sauté dans l'aventure en espérant rencontrer des gens qui l'apprécieraient à sa juste valeur, vivre des moments magiques… Au lieu de ça, elle n'avait eu que des inconforts et se sentait toujours exclue. _Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'ils me regardent et se disent que je suis quelqu'un de bien. Qu'ils me remarquent, qu'ils m'apprécient..._

Ses sanglots se perdirent dans les nombreuses lamentations des mères, sœurs et épouses qui avaient toutes quelqu'un de précieux à perdre. Cassandra s'efforça de sécher ses larmes, réalisant que ses troubles n'avaient rien de comparable à l'horrible angoisse qu'éprouvaient toutes ces femmes. Malgré cela, elle continua à ruminer entre ses dents, pleurant son aventure gâchée par la faute d'Aldaiel.

Être l'héroïne de l'histoire et en louper la moitié, ce n'était vraiment pas drôle.


	16. De sève et de sang

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre du week-end, un peu en retard par rapport aux précédents mais un peu plus long (va vraiment falloir que je songe à me limiter, un de ces jours). Aujourd'hui, nous nous penchons un peu plus sur la partie arbre d'Aldaiel et ce que ça donne dans une forêt magique, avec des éléments du livre et du film ;)

(Disclaimer : comme toujours, l'univers et les personnages de Tolkien ne m'appartiennent pas)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 15**

**De sève et de sang**

À la fin du quatrième jour, la Chambre des Ents parvint à prendre une décision : la guerre était ouverte. Les Ents s'agitèrent, sans doute plus qu'ils ne l'avaient fait depuis de nombreux siècles ; des chants de guerres roulèrent de leurs gorges, graves et menaçants.

Les arbres de Fangorn frémirent en sentant la lourde colère et surtout la détermination de leurs gardiens. Leur excitation passa à travers moi et se répandit dans tout mon être ; grâce à l'enseignement de Bregalad, j'étais plus en harmonie avec ma partie arbre que je ne l'avais jamais été. Sang et sève coulaient à présent à mesures égales dans mes veines.

Si une part de moi-même était assez inquiète des changements provoqués par cet aspect de ma nature – enfin, _nouvelle_ nature puisque de vrais parents m'avaient donné naissance dans mon ancienne vie – j'étais surtout exaltée par la découverte du lien profond que je possédais avec la terre. Puiser de l'énergie dans la terre et faire réellement partie la forêt, c'était carrément autre chose que de se taper la causette avec des plantes.

Sylvebarbe revint nous trouver, les Hobbits et moi. Tandis que les autres Ents se préparaient lentement, il échangea quelques mots rapides avec Bregalad – dans la langue des Ent, cela prit tout de même une bonne heure. Maintenant habituée à la lenteur des Ents, j'échangeai un regard las avec Merry et Pippin, qui haussèrent les épaules en baillant. Nous attendîmes donc que leur discussion « rapide » se termine.

- « _Hrum_ » dit Sylvebarbe, lorsqu'il eut enfin fini son aparté. « Venez avec moi, petits Hobbits : nous prenons le chemin de l'Isengard sur l'heure ; nous avons déjà trop traîné, mais les Ents sont lents et méthodique : nous savons mieux endurer qu'agir. Fille de l'Arbre, une autre tâche vous attend pour nous aider dans cette guerre. _Hrum_, Bregalad vous l'expliquera en vous y conduisant, puis il nous rejoindra car il est d'entre nous le plus rapide. »

Il se pencha en avant et tendis ses mains ouvertes pour que Merry et Pippin y prennent place. Les deux Hobbits se retournèrent vers moi, hésitants. Je m'agenouillai rapidement pour que nous soyons au même niveau, puis leur posai à chacun une main sur l'épaule.

- « Prenez soin de vous, mes amis » murmurai-je, la gorge nouée à l'idée de voir partir mes deux derniers compagnons. « Nous chanterons ensemble sur les ruines de l'Isengard, promis ? »

Ils me surprirent en nouant leurs bras autour de moi, en une étreinte plus réconfortante que n'importe quel discours. Leurs boucles soyeuses me chatouillèrent le menton tandis que je les serrai tous les deux contre moi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se plaignent de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Puis vint le moment de se séparer.

Merry grimpa sur la main gauche de Sylvebarbe et Pippin prit place sur la droite. Le vieil Ent les hissa sur ses épaules, où ils se posèrent rapidement comme des petits écureuils sur une branche. Je leur adressai de grands signes de main, puis ils disparurent dans la végétation de Fangorn.

Sans un mot, je sautai sur la main offerte de Bregalad et grimpai le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule, m'aidant de mes doigts et de mes orteils comme si j'avais fait cela toute ma vie. Mes bottes gisaient quelque part dans sa demeure, oubliées depuis des jours.

- « Quelle est donc cette tâche que Sylvebarbe a prévu pour moi ? » m'enquis-je en m'accrochant délicatement à l'oreille gauche du jeune Ent.

Il se mit en route à grandes enjambées rapides, une expression inhabituellement sérieuse sur le visage.

- « Le Magicien Blanc est venu tout à l'heure sur une monture argentée, _hmm_, portant des nouvelles d'une grande bataille dans le Rohan avant de repartir aussitôt à la recherche d'autres renforts ; vous allez mener les Huorns là-bas pour aider les vôtres, car nous sommes assez nombreux pour pouvoir nous passer d'eux dans notre assaut sur l'Isengard. »

J'avalai difficilement ma salive. Les Huorns étaient de vieux Ents qui étaient devenus des arbres il y a très longtemps, gardant la faculté de se déplacer mais perdant leur moyen de s'exprimer oralement, et surtout leur nature pacifique. Sylvebarbe et Bregalad rechignaient à s'étendre sur le sujet, mais j'avais compris que ces arbres mouvants étaient durs et sans merci ; beaucoup d'entre eux étaient la source de la colère qui s'étaient répandue aux arbres. Certains étaient tellement pourris de l'intérieur par la haine qu'ils n'écoutaient plus les Ents et se contentaient de distiller leur venin dans l'esprit des autres arbres.

- « C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez-là, petite pousse » reprit Bregalad sans paraître remarquer mon trouble. « Les arbres ne m'écoutent pas toujours car ils sont habitués à ma présence, si bien que certains ne me remarquent même plus ; mais vous, _hmm_, vous êtes quelque chose d'inconnu et d'exotique. Vous éveillez leur intérêt, même celui des Huorns. Ils vous écouteront. »

- « Il y a des centaines d'Huorns dans Fangorn ! » m'insurgeai-je. « Je n'aurais jamais le temps de leur parler à tous, s'ils ne tentent pas de me tuer à vue ! »

- « Fangorn est une forêt magique, si vieille que les esprits des arbres, les Huorns en particulier, se touchent et se rejoignent parfois. _Hmm_, vous êtes un arbre et non un Ent, vous pouvez donc mêler votre esprit au leur grâce à la sève qui coule dans votre sang, sans risquer de les laisser vous pousser à devenir un Huorn comme c'est arrivé à certains. Vous pourrez ainsi tenter d'apaiser leur colère, et d'instiller chez eux un peu de l'espoir des Hommes. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Parler aux arbres et puiser de l'énergie dans la terre, passe encore. Mais utiliser la « magie de la forêt » pour me joindre à une sorte d'esprit commun partagé par des créatures bourrées de haine envers tout ce qui n'était ni arbre ni Ent ? Euh… C'était une tâche qui avait l'air taillée pour le Gardien. Ce que je n'étais pas.

- « Que se passera-t-il si je ne parviens pas à les convaincre ? »

- « Alors les Hommes du Rohan manqueront de renforts et de nombreuses vies seront perdues. »

Cool, merci pour la pression… Ruminant sur l'état de santé mentale de la personne ayant pondu une idée aussi farfelue, je me laissai entraîner par Bregalad. Pas question de reculer : j'avais promis à Sylvebarbe que je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour l'aider. Et là, il se trouvait qu'il était en mon pouvoir de faire quelque chose qui était de toute évidence hors de la portée des Ents. Pour une fois que j'avais un _vrai_ pouvoir utile, je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser d'agir.

Nous arrivâmes enfin dans un endroit plus reculé de la forêt. Les arbres y étaient méfiants, surtout du fait de mon apparence humaine. Un en particulier était plus gros, plus sombre, et possédait une voix plus forte. Ses racines noueuses bougèrent comme de gros serpents, et il tendit ses branches dans ma direction comme des mains crochues. L'air se chargea d'hostilité.

C'était un Huorn.

Bregalad me posa délicatement à terre ; je m'empressai alors d'enfoncer mes orteil dans le sol pour montrer mon héritage d'hybride, tandis que l'Ent expliquait mes origines, déclenchant ainsi la confusion de l'être végétal. Son animosité diminua rapidement, remplacée par de la curiosité. Sa voix se fit plus douce, tandis qu'il se demandait quelle sorte de créature j'étais.

- « Ce Huorn est plus jeune que les autres » expliqua Bregalad tandis que je m'avançais respectueusement pour toucher l'écorce du Huorn du bout des doigts. « C'était autrefois un Ent qui a tenté d'apaiser les Huorns en joignant son esprit aux leurs, mais il s'est fait gagner par leur haine. Sa colère est moins enracinée que les autres, _hmm_, c'est pourquoi il est disposé à vous écouter. Avancez, et joignez-vous à lui : il vous donnera accès aux autres et vous pourrez ainsi les rallier par son biais. »

Comme pour m'encourager, le Huorn curieux avança ses racines dans ma direction, les plaçant devant moi comme un marchepied. Me rappelant que la nuit avançait et qu'une bataille se jouait dans le Rohan, je réalisai que chaque minute comptait ; je ne pouvais donc pas m'offrir le luxe d'hésiter. À pas prudents, je m'avançai doucement sur les racines du Huorn jusqu'à arriver au niveau de son tronc noueux. S'il avait eu un jour une apparence « entique », ce n'était pas visible dans l'obscurité ambiante.

Lentement, avec prudence, je me collai contre le tronc du Huorn et tendis les bras comme si je cherchais à l'entourer affectueusement. Quelques-unes de ses racines se replièrent vers moi et me serrèrent contre lui dans une étrange caricature d'étreinte, m'empêchant ainsi de m'éloigner ou de tomber tandis qu'il me hissait un peu plus haut sur son tronc, où des branches me plaquèrent un peu plus fort contre lui.

- « La bataille se déroule au Gouffre de Helm, _hmm_, au Sud de Fangorn vers l'OuestFolde. Menez-les rapidement, petite pousse, et prenez garde à ne pas vous perdre dans leur colère. Même si vous ne pouvez devenir l'une des leurs, _hmm_, j'ignore ce qui pourrait advenir de vous. »

Sur ces mots, Bregalad fit volte-face et se mit en route pour rejoindre ses semblables dans leur marche. De mon côté, je posai une joue contre l'écorce du Huorn, écoutant sa voix intriguée qui me demandait d'ouvrir mon esprit au sien. Tâchant de me détendre, je fermai les yeux en me forçant à respirer lentement et profondément. Je m'ouvris à lui comme je m'étais ouverte à l'énergie de la terre.

Ce fut un sacré choc. Quittant la barrière de mon corps, je me trouvai propulsée dans la haine chaotique et millénaire de centaines d'esprits. Assaillie par toute cette malveillance, j'eus l'impression d'être sur le point de me briser ; une petite bulle de curiosité, le Huorn qui m'avait accueilli, m'environna pour me protéger de la colère des autres.

Il n'y avait aucun mot, aucun débat ni longue argumentation : juste des sensations qui s'entremêlaient, partagée entre les Huorns et les arbres de la forêt magique. Une énorme toile de pensées filait sur toute la forêt, alimentant le courroux des arbres. C'était à la fois magnifique et effrayant. Face à des esprits aussi anciens, je me sentis petite et ridicule, telle une enfant qui se prendrait pour une adulte en essayant d'attirer l'attention des grands.

L'attention des Huorns se focalisa sur moi, avec un intérêt teinté de méfiance. Comprenant instinctivement ce qu'ils attendaient, je laissai tomber toutes mes réserves et me mis à nu. Je leur exposai tout : ma mort, ma renaissance chez les Elfes, mon enfance dans la Forêt Noire envahie par les araignées géantes. Mon faux rôle de Gardien, mon voyage avec la Communauté, ma capture par les Orques, mon arrivée à Fangorn, l'enseignement de Bregalad pour renouer (littéralement) avec mes racines.

Cela attira leur attention, en particulier mes souvenirs des Uruks qui ajoutèrent de l'huile sur feu de leur rage. Des centaines d'images affluèrent dans mon esprit : des Orques s'attaquant aux arbres, leur hache mordant dans l'écorce, leur feu décimant des parties de la forêt. _Nous comprenons_, disaient les Huorns. _Nous les haïssons_.

Tout comme ma mémoire leur était ouverte, je ressentis leurs souvenirs d'un nombre incalculable de saisons. Le temps n'avait sur eux qu'une faible emprise, teintant leurs réminiscences les plus lointaines d'un brouillard incertain et amer. En une seconde, j'eus l'impression de vivre des milliers d'années.

Grâce à leurs pensées liées aux miennes, je pouvais voir par des centaines d'yeux, creuser la terre par des milliers de racines. De la fumée s'élevait dans la nuit, loin au Sud : la bataille faisait rage au Gouffre de Helm. Les Huorns hésitèrent, lisant mes intentions avant même que je ne puisse les supplier de prendre part à la bataille. _Hommes contre Orques, qu'ils s'entretuent. Les deux nous blessent_.

_Les Hommes peuvent apprendre !_ criai-je mentalement. _Mais pas les Orques ! Ils pillent et tuent et brûlent sans s'arrêter. Ils viendront ici après avoir exterminé les Hommes._

Je repensai à la sagesse d'Aragorn et son respect pour la nature, me remémorant la manière dont il faisait souvent attention à ne prendre que du bois mort pour les feux de camp, à ne pas briser les brindilles ni à écraser les plantes en marchant. _Les Hommes peuvent apprendre_, insistai-je. _Les Elfes leur apprennent_.

Les Elfes. Je me remémorai les joyeuses chansons des arbres de Fondcombe, ainsi que la sérénité des mallornes de la Lothlórien. Cela me fit penser aux ballades avec Legolas dans le Bois d'Or. Des souvenirs de la gentillesse de Legolas, j'en avais à revendre : le sourire complice qui apparaissait parfois derrière sa façade de prince, son rire clair quand il me taquinait, la manière dont la gravité de ses yeux s'allégeait parfois. L'amour qu'il portait à ses terres et son respect envers la forêt, le saule pleureur qu'il avait planté dans sa clairière, au pied duquel nous nous étions reposés.

Les Huorns absorbèrent avidement ces images, fascinés par ces nouvelles d'arbres heureux et par mon amitié avec Legolas que je ne cessai de projeter sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Ses leçons sur les noms de diverses plantes, la manière qu'il avait de me tendre la main pour l'inviter à le suivre, la chaleur de sa peau, son sourire rassurant.

Il me manquait terriblement.

Concentrant mon attention sur l'urgence de la situation, j'adressai une supplique mentale aux Huorns. Une hésitation ondula sur la toile de leurs pensées. Leur colère brûlait toujours autant, mais je les avais fait réfléchir en élargissant leur vision des choses : à présent, ils savaient que le monde ne se limitait pas à leur forêt, et qu'il était en danger. _Aidez-nous !_

Enfin, ils se décidèrent. D'un même mouvement, tous les Huorns de Fangorn agitèrent leurs racines et commencèrent à bouger, convergeant vers le Sud. De très loin, j'eus la sensation de sentir bouger l'arbre qui tenait mon corps tandis qu'il se joignait au mouvement.

La colère des Huorns se concentra sur un seul point : massacrer les Orques qui s'attaquaient au Rohan. Me rappelant les mises en gardes de Bregalad, je fis très attention à garder la tête froide pour ne pas me laisser gagner par la soif de sang des anciens Ents. Mes souvenirs de Legolas apaisèrent non seulement mon esprit mais aussi ceux des Huorns, qui se rassemblèrent et restèrent rangés au lieu de partir aveuglément à l'attaque.

Les Orques n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

* * *

L'aube se levait sur le Gouffre de Helm.

Aragorn s'était réfugié dans Fort le Cor en compagnie du roi Theoden et de nombreux survivants. Les combats nocturnes avaient été rudes, faisant de nombreuses victimes malgré l'énorme courage qu'avaient démontré les combattants du Rohan. Grâce à une étrange sorcellerie, cependant, Saroumane avait fait exploser les feux de l'Isengard sous le Grand Mur, taillant une énorme brèche où s'étaient rués les ennemis. Le sort avait basculé en la faveur du Magicien maléfique, et l'héritier d'Isildur avait dû ordonner le repli.

Aragorn était exténué. Ses bras le faisaient souffrir d'avoir manié l'épée toute la nuit, et Andúril semblait peser bien plus lourd que d'habitude. Cette bataille arrivait trop tôt : après s'être épuisé à courir après les ravisseurs des Hobbits et d'Aldaiel, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se reposer suffisamment durant le trajet jusqu'à Edoras puis la route jusqu'au Gouffre. Ses jambes le faisaient souffrir d'avoir passé tant de temps à courir, ses yeux brûlaient à cause du manque de sommeil, mais il persévérait. _Je ne faillirais pas_, se répétait-il, _pas question_.

Legolas était là, mais Gimli et Eomer manquaient à l'appel : plusieurs guerriers affirmaient les avoir vu se battre à l'entrée des cavernes et sauver ainsi de nombreux soldats. Ils avaient héroïquement couvert leur fuite dans les cavernes en faisant tout pour empêcher l'ennemi de s'engouffrer dans les cachettes où se terraient les femmes et les enfants. Aragorn ferma les yeux et murmura entre ses dents une petite prière aux Valar. _J'espère qu'ils ont triomphé de leurs adversaires et nous reviendront en vie._

Alors que les premières lueurs du jour effleuraient la cime des montagnes de l'OuestFolde, Theoden décida de mener une dernière chevauchée dans les rangs ennemis afin de mourir avec honneur plutôt que de se rendre. Quitte à souffrir une défaite, autant emporter autant d'Orques que possible dans la mort.

Le Rôdeur n'hésita pas à se joindre au Seigneur du Rohan, même si cela signifiait mettre sa vie en péril. Il avait promis d'aider le roi Theoden, et il tiendrait sa promesse jusqu'au bout. Legolas était avec lui, ainsi que tous les guerriers qui avaient survécu à la nuit. Leur cause était juste et, s'ils ne pouvaient assurer au peuple du Rohan la victoire, au moins pouvaient-ils faire leur possible pour qu'ils entrent dans la légende et que leur fin ne soit pas oubliée. _Ma douce Arwen, puisses-tu continuer sans moi et rejoindre tes ancêtres à Valinor..._

Les barricades des grandes portes du fort furent retirées, puis le roi s'élança en avant sur son cheval. Aragorn le suivit de près, épée tirée ; tous les survivants se précipitèrent à leur suite. Poussant un cri de guerre, il s'élança à la suite de Theoden en faisant faire de grands moulinets à son arme, tranchant des têtes à chaque coup. Surprise, l'armée ennemie ne tarda tout de même pas à réagir.

Toutefois, avant qu'ils ne puissent riposter, de grands craquements retentirent dans la plaine. Les combattants s'interrompirent et regardèrent tous vers le Nord, d'où provenaient les bruits étranges.

Aragorn n'en crut pas ses yeux. Une forêt s'avançait sur l'armée des Orques !

Les arbres sombres produisaient de grands craquements menaçants, labourant la terre de leurs racines pour avancer. Pris de terreur, les armées de Saroumane se retrouvèrent d'un côté entre l'armée de Theoden et les arbres mouvants. Aragorn tua inlassablement les Uruk-hai qui se trouvaient sur son chemin ; les guerriers du Rohan suivirent son exemple et reprirent le combat, profitant du fait que les ennemis étaient déstabilisés pour leur affliger de lourdes pertes.

Les rayons du soleil passèrent enfin la haute colline qui se dressait à l'Est et arrosèrent le champ de bataille. Aragorn leva les yeux et aperçut l'éclair blanc qu'était le manteau de Gandalf, monté sur Gripoil. Aux côtés du Magicien se tenait un homme de forte stature arborant un bouclier rouge. Un millier d'hommes en armes étaient derrière eux. _Nous sommes sauvés !_

L'homme au bouclier rouge porta un cor à ses lèvres et sonna la charge.

- « Erkenbrand ! » crièrent les hommes qui se tenaient près d'Aragorn. « Erkenbrand ! »

Une vigueur nouvelle se répandit dans l'armée des survivants, qui se battirent comme des diables. L'armée d'Erkenbrand fondit sur les Orques paniqués, décimant leurs nombres. Aragorn croisa brièvement le regard de Gandalf tandis que ce dernier s'engageait dans les combats, juste le temps de voir son sourire rusé si familier. Si Gandalf souriait comme ça, alors tout irait bien.

L'armée de l'Isengard se retrouva rapidement prise en tenaille entre celle de Theoden, celle d'Erkenbrand, et les arbres qui continuaient d'avancer sur eux en engloutissant de plus en plus d'Orques dans leurs profondeurs. Entre l'assurance d'une mort aux mains des Hommes ou un destin inconnu auprès des arbres, la plupart d'entre eux préfèrent tenter leur chance sous les feuilles de la forêt mouvante.

Ils s'engouffrèrent parmi les arbres et ne revinrent pas. Les autres ne durèrent pas longtemps et succombèrent bientôt aux assauts répétés des Hommes, tant et si bien que la bataille fut bel et bien terminée en moins d'une heure. Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus d'ennemis à combattre, les guerriers restèrent un moment immobiles, hébétés.

Aragorn laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, puis descendit lentement de selle. Il essuya sa lame noircie, surveillant du coin de l'œil les soldats qui avaient entrepris de faire l'inventaire des blessures et commençaient à accompagner les blessés graves dans le Fort afin qu'ils puissent recevoir des soins. À côté de lui, Legolas poussa une exclamation de joie ; suivant le regard de l'Elfe, Aragorn vit les silhouettes reconnaissables d'Eomer et de Gimli sortant des cavernes, accompagnés de plusieurs dizaines d'hommes. Un bandage taché de sang entourait le front du Nain mais il marchait vaillamment en tenant sa hache.

Le cœur gonflé de soulagement, le Rôdeur rejoignit Gandalf, Erkenbrand et Theoden, laissant à Legolas le soin de se précipiter vers leur ami pour s'enquérir de son état de santé. Remettant Andúril au fourreau, il gratifia le Magicien Blanc d'un sourire fatigué. Des expressions similaires illuminaient tous les visages, rayonnant de la joie des survivants qui n'avaient osé espérer contempler à nouveau l'aube sur les montagnes.

- « Quarante-deux, Maître Legolas ! » tonna la voix de Gimli alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux, accompagné par son ami Elfe et par un Eomer épuisé. « Hélas, ma hache est ébréchée : le quarante-deuxième avait un colletin de fer. Et toi ? »

- « Tu me bats d'un » rit Legolas. « Mais je ne te l'accorde pas de mauvaise grâce tant je suis heureux de te voir sur pied ! »

Ils arrivèrent à leur niveau. Aragorn posa une main sur l'épaule de Gimli, heureux de le savoir en vie et pas trop amoché. Les deux guerriers échangèrent un regard complice. Eomer et Theoden échangèrent les salutations d'usage, puis adressèrent à Gandalf leurs remerciements pour son arrivée à point nommée. Ils le complimentèrent grandement pour l'étendue de sa magie ; il fallait bien avouer que faire apparaître ainsi une armée d'arbres n'était sans doute pas une mince affaire !

- « Les arbres ? » s'esclaffa Gandalf. « L'exploit ne me revient pas. Ce n'est pas de la magie, mais un pouvoir beaucoup plus ancien, bien avant que les Elfes ne chantent ou que le marteau ne sonne. »

Le Magicien pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il était à l'écoute d'un bruit que nul autre ne pouvait entendre, puis ses yeux se plissèrent sur un sourire malicieux. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur Legolas, qui haussa un sourcil confus.

- « Approchons-nous un peu, je crois que quelqu'un vient nous voir… » murmura Gandalf d'un air énigmatique, reportant son attention sur la forêt toute proche.

Aragorn le suivit sans hésiter, parcourant à ses côté la dizaine de mètres qui les séparaient de la lisière de l'étrange forêt ; il savait par expérience qu'il était inutile de poser des questions lorsque les yeux de Gandalf se mettaient à pétiller ainsi. Les autres leur emboitèrent le pas, curieux de d'aller voir les arbres mouvants de plus près. Par mesure de précaution, le Rôdeur posa une main prudente sur la garde de son épée.

Dans un concert de craquements sinistres, un arbre s'avança des profondeurs de la forêt, tout aussi massif et tordu que les autres. Ce qui le différenciait de ses compères, en revanche, c'était une silhouette humaine à peine visible accrochée dans ses branches. Aragorn vit une paire de pieds nus, noirs de terre, pendre mollement contre le tronc. Il y avait aussi là une cape elfique, des cheveux bruns bien plus longs que dans ses souvenirs et une écharpe brune bordée de quelques fils dorés élimés.

L'arbre se pencha légèrement et déposa délicatement Aldaiel au sol. Celle-ci cligna les paupières, puis chancela ; l'instant d'après, Legolas était au pied de l'arbre et la serrait dans ses bras. Le mouvement avait été si rapide qu'Aragorn n'avait pas vu son ami passer.

L'Elfe souleva l'humaine avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux bruns, sans se soucier le moins du monde de leur public interloqué. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et referma ses bras autour du cou de Legolas, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire radieux.

Aragorn haussa les sourcils, remarquant le sourire en coin du Magicien Blanc. _Ce n'est pas comme ça que de simples amis se disent bonjour…_

Aldaiel rouvrit les yeux et aperçut Gimli, Gandalf et Aragorn qui la regardaient par-dessus l'épaule du prince elfique. Elle s'agita un peu, souhaitant de toute évidence les retrouver, mais l'Elfe ne fit aucun mouvement pour la relâcher.

- « Euh… Legolas ? » s'étonna-t-elle à mi-voix.

Ramené à la réalité, Legolas la posa doucement à terre, comme à regret. Elle détala aussitôt pour se jeter au cou d'Aragorn, qui lui tapota amicalement le dos. C'était une grande joie de la voir à nouveau après avoir passé des jours à s'inquiéter pour elle. Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait pris une bonne dizaine de centimètres depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. _Comment est-ce possible ? Que s'est-il passé dans la forêt ?_

Aldaiel étreignit ensuite Gimli, qui rougit violemment : avec leur différence de taille nouvellement accrue, son visage était juste au niveau d'une partie particulière _confortable_ de l'anatomie de la jeune femme. Le Nains se dégagea rapidement en grommelant dans sa barbe, embarrassé au possible.

- « Je suis heureuse de vous revoir » sourit l'ex-Gardien. « Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! »

Elle remarqua avoir la présence du roi Theoden, du seigneur Erkenbrand et d'Eomer. Gandalf fit les présentations, après quoi Aldaiel leur adressa une révérence aussi gracieuse qu'elle le pouvait ; l'effet n'était pas aussi élégant que si elle avait porté une robe de Dame : avec ses vêtements déchirés et maculés de terre, le contraste avec ses manières subitement distinguées avait quelque chose d'assez cocasse.

- « Voici donc la jeune personne qui commande aux arbres » dit Theoden en inclinant la tête vers elle. « Vous avez ma gratitude pour le secours que vous avez porté au Rohan. Êtes-vous une Magicienne, comme Gandalf ? »

Aldaiel haussa les sourcils, les yeux brillants d'une hilarité soudaine. Aragorn lui-même eut du mal à retenir un sourire en pensant aux prétendus pouvoirs magiques de son amie, qui lui avaient causés tant de troubles. Heureusement, la jeune fille parvint à ne pas éclater de rire, au grand soulagement du Rôdeur : Theoden était un homme fier, qui n'aurait vraisemblablement pas apprécié qu'elle donne l'impression de se moquer de lui.

- « Il ne s'agit pas de magie mais d'un don dû à ma naissance, Seigneur de la Marche » répondit-elle respectueusement. « Et c'est là une histoire bien trop longue pour être racontée ici. Je ne contrôle point les Huorns, mais ils sont des amis et nous vous feront aucun mal tant que vous ne les attaquez pas. Toutefois, il serait prudent que je sois avec vous si vous désirez traverser leurs rangs. »

- « C'est ainsi que tu restes sagement en sécurité auprès de Sylvebarbe, jeune Dame ? » intervint Gandalf, avec une sévérité ouvertement feinte.

- « Un simple merci ferait aussi bien l'affaire, mon ami » répliqua Aldaiel en posant une main sur sa hanche, adressant au Magicien un sourire en coin identique au sien.

Sur ce, ils reprirent le chemin du For. Gandalf annonça qu'il souhaitait mener une escorte à l'Isengard, pour organiser des pourparlers avec Saroumane : maintenant que le maître d'Orthanc était dépouillé de son armée, il était en position de faiblesse. Il était vital de mettre en terme à sa menace tant qu'ils avaient l'avantage.

Le roi accepta la proposition, et ordonna donc que ceux qui iraient à Isengard se reposerait à Fort le Cor pendant que les autres aideraient à soigner les blesser, collecter les corps des morts, et faire l'inventaire des dégâts. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli iraient avec l'escorte du roi, de même qu'Aldaiel sans qui les Huorns ne leur laisseraient peut-être pas le passage. Ils seraient prêts à prendre route pour l'Isengard à la tombée du soir.

Aragorn se retourna pour s'assurer que ses compagnons étaient désireux de les accompagner, chose qu'ils confirmèrent tout de suite. Il remarqua qu'Aldaiel et Legolas se tenaient la main tout en discutant à voix basse en elfique, comme ils l'avaient si souvent fait dans les mines et dans la Lórien. Ils étaient tous les deux des amis proches, mais après avoir vu la manière dont l'Elfe avait accueilli l'ex-Gardien quelques instants plus tôt... Il y avait là de quoi avoir des doutes.

_Il va falloir que nous ayons une petite discussion, lui et moi…_

* * *

Dans la semi-obscurité du soir, la forêt des Huorns étaient plus menaçante que jamais. Les arbres craquaient, gémissaient au loin, tandis que l'escorte du roi s'enfonçait prudemment dans les profondeurs du bois. Maladroitement assis sur le dos d'Arod, s'accrochant à la tunique de son ami Legolas, Gimli n'était pas franchement rassuré. _Les Nains ne sont pas_ _faits pour monter à cheval et se balader dans des forêts enchantées !_ se répétait-il intérieurement. Non seulement la forêt murmurait, mais en plus elle les suivait, les accompagnant jusqu'à l'Isengard !

Il avait pris soin de recouvrir la lame de sa hache d'un tissu afin de ne pas s'attirer le courroux des Huorns, suivant les conseils d'Aldaiel. De tout le groupe, elle était la seule personne qui n'avait pas l'air mal à l'aise, à l'exception de l'Elfe qui posait sur les arbres des yeux émerveillés – quand il parvenait à lâcher l'ex-Gardien des yeux. Depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur amie, Legolas se comportait de manière étrange : il ne la quittait jamais complètement du regard. Gimli savait que son ami considérait la petite comme sa protégée, mais là… C'était autre chose.

Aldaiel chevauchait à la droite de Gimli et Legolas, près de ses chers arbres. La Dame Cassandra, quant à elle, se trouvait à leur gauche, visiblement épuisée mais pas suffisamment pour manquer d'adresser tantôt des œillades rêveuses en direction de l'Elfe, tantôt des regards irrités vers Aldaiel.

Gimli ne souffrait peut-être plus de sa blessure au crâne grâce à la magie du vraie Gardien – qui s'était découverte un pouvoir de guérison durant la bataille de la nuit dernière et avait donc fait des miracles sur les nombreux blessés – mais un mal de tête lui battait douloureusement les tempes, d'être ainsi piégé au milieu de la querelle muette des deux femmes. Depuis que Gandalf leur avait présenté le nouveau Gardien, le Nain sentait venir l'orage : Aldaiel n'était pas du genre à se laisser mettre de côté, prophétie ou pas. Elle l'avait suffisamment démontré en Lórien quand Aragorn avait tenté de l'inciter à rester en sécurité.

Pourtant, la jeune femme avait fait preuve d'une restreinte surprenante depuis son retour parmi eux. Elle avait accueilli la présence du Gardien avec une amabilité polie (visiblement forcée, mais c'était tout de même un effort inattendu), lorsqu'ils étaient retournés au Fort pour se reposer. Cassandra ne lui avait pas accordé autant d'égard, préférant l'ignorer ouvertement ou bien faire l'étalage de son statut de Gardien de manière hautaine. Il était clair qu'elle vouait une profonde rancœur à Aldaiel pour lui avoir usurpé sa place.

Le Nain ne savait trop que penser de la Dame Cassandra. Il ne l'avait rencontré que très récemment, et n'avait pas vraiment eu d'occasion d'engager réellement la conversation dans la précipitation des évènements. Néanmoins, il avait pu observer que malgré son enthousiasme, le Gardien était incroyablement jeune et inexpérimentée. Et la manière qu'elle avait de les traiter familièrement, Aragorn, Legolas et lui, comme si elle les connaissait intimement… _Étrange, et un peu dérangeant._

Ce qui crevait les yeux, quand on observait les deux femmes, c'était leurs différences. En fait, Aldaiel et Cassandra étaient comme les deux faces d'une même pièce : l'une était une humaine avec un nom elfique, l'autre possédait la beauté des Belle Gens avec un nom aux consonances d'Homme. L'une avait le pouvoir de tuer en contrôlant les arbres, l'autre de guérir. Aldaiel parlait un Commun parfait mais possédait une pointe d'accent étranger, le Gardien n'avait quant à elle aucun accent mais entrecoupait parfois ses phrases de mots incompréhensibles comme "pizza" ou "film", comme si elle parlait un autre dialecte tout en le traduisant magiquement en Commun. Cassandra l'Elfe avait des yeux innocents d'une enfant, tandis que le regard d'Aldaiel l'humaine semblait posséder la gravité de plusieurs vies. Elles étaient radicalement opposées.

Leur seul point commun semblait être leur intérêt pour l'Elfe, même si c'était nettement plus visible de la part de Cassandra. Quant à Aldaiel, ses yeux revenaient souvent chercher ceux de Legolas, même si Gimli n'était pas sûr qu'elle s'en rendre compte.

L'ex-Gardien était différente, depuis son séjour forcé auprès des Uruk-hai. Tout à sa joie de retrouver l'amie qu'il croyait perdue, Gimli n'en avait pas moins remarqué le changement qui s'était opéré en elle depuis sa capture : Aldaiel était plus grave qu'avant, et plus sérieuse ; il n'osait demander ce qui avait pu se produire durant sa captivité, préférant espérer que seule son expérience auprès des arbres magiques avait contribué à cette métamorphose. Si le sourire venait toujours aussi facilement à la jeune femme, son regard avait désormais plus de poids. Contrairement à avant, où elle était si vivace qu'il y avait des moments où elle ne tenait plus en place, un calme surprenant l'habitait.

Et maintenant, pauvre de lui, il était coincé entre les deux femelles. Gimli pouvait presque palper les ondes de colères qui circulaient de l'une à l'autre. Comment diable l'Elfe s'y prenait-il pour rester imperméable à cette atmosphère tendue ? C'était comme s'il ne remarquait rien !

La nuit passa sans que la troupe ne s'arrête, puis l'aube se leva doucement. Au bout de quelques heures, enfin, le supplice parvint à son terme. C'est un spectacle étrange qui attendit le roi et son escorte, car l'Isengard était inondé : ce fut d'abord des flaques d'eau glacées dans lesquelles les montures se rafraîchirent les pattes, puis cela devint carrément des marres qu'il fallut contourner. Des bâtiments en ruines entouraient la tour d'Orthanc, probablement les quartiers qui avaient abrités les servants de Saroumane.

Le cortège s'arrêta, dans un silence surpris. L'attention du Nain fut alors attirée par des ronds de fumée bleutée qui s'élevaient paresseusement dans l'air matinal. Il se pencha sur le côté, curieux d'y voir mieux sans avoir le dos de Legolas en plein dans son champ de vision. Perchées sur des débris de pierre, deux petites silhouettes étaient avachies confortablement, entourées de bouteilles et d'écuelles vides comme si elles sortaient d'un bon repas. C'était Merry et Pippin, qui fumaient et buvaient en riant. Gimli sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher sous l'effet de la surprise.

- « Mes seigneurs » s'écria Merry, se levant pour les accueillir avec grandiloquence. « Bienvenue en Isengard ! »

Des vivres, des pipes et de la boisson ! Dire qu'ils étaient bien installés ici alors que les autres avaient passé la nuit dernière à se battre et les jours précédents à courir !

- « Oh, jeunes coquins ! » s'exclama Gimli, n'y tenant plus. « Une belle chasse dans laquelle vous nous avez entraîné, et on vous retrouve à festoyer, et à fumer ! Par le marteau et la tenaille ! Je suis tellement déchiré entre la rage et la joie que cela sera pur miracle si je n'éclate pas ! »

- « Nous sommes assis sur le champ de la victoire » répliqua Pippin d'un ton goguenard, les yeux pétillants d'espièglerie, « et savourons quelque réconfort bien gagné. Le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux. »

Le Nain se sentit saliver. Du porc salé ! Depuis des jours qu'il n'avait que du pain elfique à se mettre sous la dent, lorsqu'il parvenait à trouver suffisamment de temps pour se reposer et manger, et ces deux-là lui parlaient de porc salé !

- « Nous sommes sous les ordres de Sylvebarbe, qui vient tout juste de reprendre les rênes de l'Isengard », reprit Merry, entre deux bouffées de sa pipe.

- « Alors cette vieille branche a survécu ? » s'exclama Aldaiel, faisant avancer son cheval jusqu'à pouvoir se hisser au niveau des Hobbits. « C'est une bonne chose, je vais pouvoir lui tirer les oreilles en personne pour m'avoir livrée aux Huorns sans prévenir ! »

Gimli échangea un regard perplexe avec Legolas, qui haussa les épaules. Aldaiel tendit une main à Pippin, qui sauta sans hésiter pour se placer devant elle à califourchon sur sa monture. Merry se percha derrière elle et s'accrocha à sa cape elfique sans manquer de se plaindre de sa manière de monter à cru comme un Elfe. Les deux Hobbits ne manquèrent pas de prendre avec eux leur réserve de tabac et de viande, qu'ils promirent de partager avec le Nain courroucé.

Ils échangèrent des salutations respectueuses avec le roi Theoden, qui se montra fort curieux car il n'avait encore jamais vu de Hobbit. _C'était pareil à Fondcombe_, se remémora Gimli avec un sourire en coin. _Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'enfants perdus, mais ils m'ont démontré qu'ils étaient des compagnons valeureux._

L'escorte du roi repris son chemin vers la tour d'Orthanc, zigzagant entre les zones où l'eau se faisait trop profondes pour leurs chevaux. Gimli ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la manière dont les Ents avaient mis en ruines les bâtiments de pierre : c'était un travail incroyable qui avait été accompli en si peu de temps ! Si ces créatures pouvaient supporter de vivre sous terre, elles seraient accueillies en fanfare à Erebor. Deux ou trois Ents dans les mines feraient le travail d'une dizaine de Nains !

Aldaiel, Merry et Pippin entonnèrent à voix basse une petite chanson joyeuse. Ces trois-là étaient plus proches qu'avant, mais c'était compréhensible après leurs épreuves partagées. La Dame Cassandra se renfrogna, puis leva le nez et pressa sa monture pour aller se placer un peu plus avant, auprès d'Aragorn et de Gandalf. Gimli leva les yeux au ciel. _Il va falloir que cette petite grandisse un peu, Gardien ou pas._

Un grand être couvert d'écorce les accueillit au pied de la grande tour noire. Son corps était couvert d'écorce, et sa voix grave roula à chaque mot, les prononçant lentement comme pour un gouter la saveur.

- « _Hrum_, jeune Maître Gandalf, je me réjouis de votre venue » dit-il en s'avançant vers eux sur ses jambes démesurées, causant de nombreuses éclaboussures dans l'eau trouble. « Le bois et l'eau, les troncs et la pierre, je peux en venir à bout ; mais il y a un Magicien à mater ici, enfermé dans sa tour. »

- « Prudence » annonça Gandalf, resserrant les doigts sur son nouveau bâton. « Même vaincu, Saroumane est dangereux. »

- « Alors réglons-lui son compte et qu'on en finisse ! » rétorqua Gimli, impatient de pouvoir descendre et se restaurer enfin avec de la _vraie_ nourriture.

Si avec ça il pouvait en plus se reposer et mettre la main sur un bon tonneaux de bière, alors il se considèrerait un Nain heureux.

- « Non, il nous le faut vivant » dit Gandalf, s'attirant de nombreux regards incrédules. « Il faut qu'il parle. »

Une voix suave retentit alors, berçant les membres de l'escorte par ses accents doux et mielleux. Gimli cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comprenant maintenant ce que Gandalf avait voulu dire quand il les avait prévenus que l'un des nombreux pouvoirs de Saroumane résidait dans sa voix, capable d'envouter par juste quelques mots. Cette voix séduisante qui demandait avec douceur de pouvoir tenir conseil d'égal à égal en traitant de paix… Cela donnait presque envie à Gimli de s'excuser pour avoir troublé le repos du Magicien maléfique et décimé ses armées. Perché au sommet de sa tour, Saroumane les toisait tout en déversant ses sortilèges avec sa voix incroyable.

Le Nain secoua la tête, refusant obstinément de se laisser ensorceler. Il serra les dents et refusa de se laisser corrompre par le doute quand les paroles du Sorcier d'Orthanc changèrent de registre et qu'il tenta de les retourner contre Gandalf. Les autres en firent de même, même la Dame Cassandra qui ne sembla nullement affectée, sans doute grâce à la protection de ses pouvoirs de Gardien.

Quand aucun de ses subterfuges ne fonctionna, Saroumane les attaqua par magie, envoyant une boule de feu sur le petit groupe. Un dôme lumineux apparut aussitôt au-dessus du Gardien émerveillé, protégeant efficacement les cavaliers. Gandalf brisa le bâton du Sorcier maléfique, d'une simple parole prononcée d'un ton excédé, comme un parent retirant son jouet à un gamin.

Finalement, Saroumane se refusant toujours à descendre en se drapant comme il pouvait dans les lambeaux de sa dignité, Gandalf décida que sa tour serait donc sa prison, gardée par les Ents à la détermination inébranlable. Langue de Serpent apparut à l'une des hautes fenêtres, montrant un visage graisseux que Gimli avait espéré ne plus jamais revoir. Les yeux exorbités par un étrange mélange de peur et de haine, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents pourries, il envoya une grosse pierre ronde sur le groupe. La boule lisse s'écrasa sur l'escalier de la tour, dont elle fendit la pierre sans même avoir la moindre rayure.

Pippin descendit du cheval d'Aldaiel, puis s'approcha de la pierre ronde et lisse. Gandalf s'en empara lestement et la cacha dans les pans de sa robe immaculée, lui adressant un regard sévère. Le Hobbit baissa la tête, contrit, puis reprit sa place sur la monture l'ex-Gardien.

L'esprit trop occupé par l'idée de rentrer à Edoras pour profiter d'une bonne chère, Gimli ne prêta que peu d'attention à l'échange. Il prit soin de s'accrocher à la taille de son ami quand celui-ci fit faire demi-tour à leur cheval, maudissant intérieurement les habitudes des Elfes qui les poussaient à ne pas utiliser de selle. Comment Legolas et Aldaiel réussissaient à tenir sur leurs montures sans glisser sur les côtés était un véritable mystère.

L'ordre du départ fut donné par Theoden, et l'escorte prit le chemin du retour. Il se passerait encore plusieurs heures avant qu'ils n'atteignent le Gouffre de Helm, puis ils auraient encore deux jours de voyages avant de rejoindre Edoras. Mais une fois qu'ils seraient là-bas, alors là… Gimli était bien déterminé à faire tout son possible pour manger comme Bombur, le vieil ami de son père. _Les Nain ne sont pas fait pour la diète, il est grand temps que je me remplume !_

C'est de bien meilleure humeur qu'il se prépara à supporter le trajet du retour, se surprenant même à rejoindre Aldaiel et les Hobbits dans leurs chansons.


	17. Interlude autour du feu

Encore une surprise ! =D

Cette semaine, ma muse n'a pas fait que se déchaîner : elle y est carrément allée à coups de bazookas. Voici donc le chapitre ultra en avance, et ça tombe bien car je ne serais pas là ce week-end. Le rythme normal reprendra le week-end d'après, ça laissera le temps à ma muse de se remettre de ses émotions ;)

Voici donc un chapitre assez spécial, car l'histoire n'avance nullement. Que dalle. Il s'agit juste d'un interlude, une étape parmi tant d'autres dans les longs voyages qui sont généralement à peine suggérés au profit des parties plus importantes de l'histoire. Et pourtant, il peut se passer tellement de choses autour d'un feu de camp... :)

Bonne lecture, bon week-end, et au week-end d'après !

(Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de Tolkien ne m'appartiennent pas)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 16**

**Interlude autour du feu**

S'il y avait une chose qui me laissait perplexe, c'était que le feu ne me terrifiait pas plus que durant ma première vie humaine. Mis à part la petite crainte occasionnelle de brûlure si jamais je m'approchais un peu trop des flammes, je ne me sentais pas particulièrement mal à l'aise en présence du feu de camp, et en appréciais même la chaleur bienfaisante, malgré ma partie arbre. Le ballet des flammèches crépitantes était toujours aussi fascinant, avec cette lumière orangée qui accentuait les ombres sur les visages.

J'avais décroché de la conversation il y a quelques minutes, quand Merry et Pippin s'était mis à décrire les origines de l'herbe à pipe, en long, en large et en travers. Je n'étais pas la seule : tous les visages aux alentours montraient les signes d'un ennui profond. La pauvre Cassandra se tortillait sur place, ne pouvant pas se permettre de mettre un terme aux soliloques des Hobbits puisque c'était elle qui avait eu le malheur de leur poser la question.

Une main légère se posa sur mon bras, attirant mon attention sur mon voisin de gauche, Legolas.

- « Aldaiel, puis-je te parler un moment, à l'écart ? » murmura-t-il, une expression incertaine sur le visage.

- « Bien sûr » m'empressai-je de répondre, curieuse de connaître la raison de son trouble.

Nous nous levâmes d'un même mouvement, sans que sa main ne quitte mon bras. Avec un sourire encourageant, l'Elfe m'entraîna à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Je me retournai pour adresser un petit signe d'excuses envers Merry et Pippin, puis ricanai intérieurement en voyant la mine déconfite de Cassandra, qui ne pouvait pas se permettre de nous suivre tant que la conversation durait.

Ayant déjà fait l'expérience du bagout inépuisable de mes deux amis Hobbits, j'étais certaine que Legolas et moi disposions d'une bonne demi-heure de tranquillité avant que le Gardien ne cherche à se coller à lui ; elle le suivait à la trace, avenante et jolie, depuis qu'elle avait sans doute prit la décision de rattraper tout le temps perdu d'un seul coup. Résultat : elle se scotchait à Legolas comme de la glu. Ça en devenait assez inquiétant, voire même horripilant ; mais s'il y avait une chose que les Ents et les Huorns m'avaient appris, c'était à endurer. Je savais que Cassandra était indispensable, donc j'avais pris sur moi d'être cordiale envers elle.

Nous nous arrêtâmes aux limites du camp, là où quelques sentinelles montaient la garde pour s'assurer de notre sécurité. Personnellement, je ne m'inquiétais pas outre mesure : les Huorns s'étaient chargés de nettoyer toute la zone entre le Gouffre, Isengard et Fangorn. Enfin, c'était toujours rassurant de savoir que la moindre menace serait détectée si des ennemis venaient à approcher.

Un courant d'air glacé passa sur nous, me faisant frissonner.

- « _As-tu froid ?_ » s'inquiéta Legolas. « _Tu trembles un peu._ »

La lueur lointaine du camp ne soulignait que vaguement les trais de son visage, mais je pouvais tout de même discerner son froncement de sourcil concerné sans trop de souci. La lumière des étoiles et de la pleine Lune y était pour beaucoup : elle nimbait mon meilleur ami d'un halo argenté. Ajoutée à la discrète lumière des Premiers Nés, cette lueur rendait Legolas suffisamment visible pour mes yeux humains. Il resplendissait, comme à son habitude.

- « _Le printemps est jeune, et l'air est encore frais_ » expliquai-je, tout en creusant le sol froid du bout du pied. « _Surtout si l'on n'a pas de chaussures... Laisse-moi juste enfoncer mes orteils dans la terre et ça ira mieux. Aaaaah, voilà._ »

- « _N'est-ce pas humide ?_ »

- « _C'est un truc d'arbre que les Ents m'ont appris : en puisant de l'énergie dans la terre, je diminue les effets du froid sur ma personne._ »

- _« Pourtant, tu gardes l'écharpe du seigneur Glorfindel_ » remarqua-t-il en croisant les bras, une expression perplexe traversant son beau visage.

À la mention du cadeau du seigneur de la Fleur d'Or, je passai rêveusement les doigts sur l'étoffe douce qui m'entourait le cou depuis le début de notre voyage. La pauvre écharpe était trouée par endroits, et avait été lavée à intervalles assez irréguliers (et pas dans les meilleures conditions). Pourtant, elle ne m'avait jamais quittée.

- « _C'est un cadeau auquel je tiens, je ne perdrais cette écharpe pour rien au monde._ » souris-je. « _Elle symbolise une promesse, selon une ancienne tradition de mon monde. La promesse de se revoir pour la lui rendre ; en attendant ce moment, elle est censée me porter chance. Ça a plutôt bien fonctionné, jusqu'à présent._ »

- « _Je vois_ » murmura-t-il sombrement, fronçant les sourcils. « _J'ignorais que vous étiez aussi... Proches._ »

Cette allusion me fit ouvrir des yeux ronds.

- « _Oh non, c'est juste un ami, il ne m'intéresse pas comme _ça _!_ » me défendis-je en agitant négativement les mains. « _Voyons, je n'irais jamais oser voler le cœur d'un Elfe, ce serait trop cruel de lui infliger le fardeau d'une épouse mortelle ! Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ami, le seigneur Glorfindel est sauf._ »

Contrairement à mes attentes, Legolas n'eut pas l'air soulagé par l'affirmation de ma détermination à ne pas user de mes charmes sur un membre de son espèce. Au contraire, il se rembrunit encore plus et poussa un soupir agacé.

- « _Laisse donc aux Elfes le soin de décider à qui ils veulent offrir leur affection, ma chère amie._ »

Sa remarque, prononcée d'un ton sec, me pinça douloureusement le cœur. Je savais bien que je n'étais qu'une mortelle, et qu'un Elfe n'irait jamais y regarder à deux fois sur ma petite personne, autrement que pour du badinage sans conséquence. Tout de même, me l'entendre dire par _Legolas_ avait quelque chose de particulièrement blessant.

- « _Désolée, je ne voulais pas être présomptueuse..._ » soupirai-je, abattue. « _Je te présente mes excuses._ »

- « _Inutile, il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je suis juste un peu tendu._ »

Mettant ma peine de côté, je haussai les sourcils, me rappelant qu'il m'avait effectivement prise à part pour une raison particulière. Désireuse d'écouter la raison de son trouble, je m'approchai un peu de lui et plaçai une main sur son épaule.

- _« Voilà qui est inhabituel. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu souhaitais me parler ?_ »

Le prince prit une profonde inspiration, puis se dégagea en douceur. Il dénoua les cordons de cuir qui fermaient une sacoche en cuir qui pendait à sa ceinture, pour en sortir une petite rose blanche.

- _« Aldaiel, je... Je souhaiterais t'offrir ce présent._ »

- _« Oh, comme elle est jolie !_ » m'extasiai-je. La fleur était menue et délicate dans sa main, avec des pétales joliment ourlés sans le moindre défaut. « _Où l'as-tu donc trouvée ? Il n'y a que des plaines et des champs de batailles, tout autour de nous ! _»

Legolas me tendit la rose avec un sourire, un petit sourire teinté d'embarras que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- _« J'ai demandé aux arbres, et ils ont eu la bonté de m'indiquer le chemin. Je sais que c'est un gage indigne de toi, mais c'est tout ce que je puis t'offrir à présent._ »

Incrédule, je le fixai en clignant des paupières durant deux bonnes secondes, le cœur battant. Gage, il avait dit _gage_ ?! Mais il venait juste de laisser entendre que je n'étais pas digne d'attirer l'attention d'un Elfe…

Devant mon manque de réponse, le sourire de mon ami se décomposa en une expression attristée. Il baissa la main, faisant mine de récupérer sa rose. Soucieuse de ne pas le froisser, je l'en empêchai en attrapant ses doigts dans les miens, prenant garde de ne pas appliquer trop de force pour ne pas froisser les fins pétales de la fleur. J'avais sans doute mal compris, et c'était juste un cadeau : n'avait-il pas dit qu'il s'en voulait horriblement de m'avoir laissée me faire capturer par les Uruks ? _C'est un cadeau pour demander pardon, assurément._ Un gage d'excuse, peut-être ? Il y avait tellement de coutumes chez les Elfes que je ne pouvais pas toutes les connaître, après tout.

- _« Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est un cadeau magnifique_ » protestai-je en attrapant délicatement la rose pour en sentir le parfum. J'adressai à mon ami un sourire lumineux, ravie par ce petit présent. « _Cela me rappelle qu'il y a encore de la beauté et de l'innocence dans ce monde, même après les batailles que nous avons vu._ »

L'Elfe s'illumina aussitôt, me gratifiant d'un sourire radieux. Il s'inclina gracieusement, les yeux brillants de joie. Je penchai la tête sur le côté, décontenancée ; je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il serait si heureux de recevoir mon pardon, il avait dû s'en vouloir énormément ! Il ne me semblait pas m'être comportée comme si je lui en voulais, donc pourquoi aller aussi loin pour me présenter ses excuses ?

- « _Ma douce Dame, tu me fais un présent inestimable en acceptant ceci. Permets-tu que je la place dans tes cheveux ?_ »

- « _Oh, je... Oui, bien sûr_ » répondis-je, de plus en plus confuse, avant de ricaner tandis qu'une idée farfelue me traversait la tête. « _Je ressemblerais encore plus à un arbre si je suis fleurie !_ »

Legolas s'approcha de moi, récupéra la rose en effleurant mes doigts du bout des siens, puis la glissa lentement derrière mon oreille, prenant soin d'écarter au passage quelques mèches rebelles. Ses gestes étaient délibérément lents, si bien que mon visage fut environné par la chaleur de ses mains qui s'attardaient.

L'Elfe fit une pause dans ses mouvements, et ses yeux descendirent sur les miens, brillant d'une intensité qui fit faire une embardée à mon cœur. Il se pencha légèrement vers moi.

- « _N'oublie pas non plus d'être un Homme, Aldaiel_ » murmura-t-il, caressant mon visage de son souffle tiède. « _L'amour et l'amitié ne tiennent que peu de place dans le cœur des arbres._ »

- «_ Tu auras toujours une place dans le mien, mon ami_ » m'entendis-je répondre, le souffle court et les joues soudainement brûlantes.

- « _Je suis heureux de l'entendre._ »

Il fit glisser l'une des longues mèches brunes de ma chevelure entre ses doigts, puis en apporta l'extrémité à ses lèvres avant d'y poser un baiser. Abasourdie, je ne pus que le fixer muettement tandis qu'il faisait volte-face pour s'éloigner. Qu'est-ce que… ?!

Si c'était le genre d'accueil que je recevais, alors il faudrait décidément que je me fasse capturer plus souvent ! Je savais que j'étais la protégée de Legolas, mais là, tout de même, il y allait un peu fort… Enfin, je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre.

Levant une main pour effleurer la petite fleur du bout des doigts, je me surpris à songer que cela n'aurait pas été si mal, en fin de compte, s'il avait s'agit d'un véritable gage.

* * *

Pippin agita les orteils avec délice, profitant de la proximité du feu de camp qui lui réchauffait agréablement les pieds. Gimli l'avait prié de se taire il y a quelques minutes, quand il avait commencé à explorer l'arbre généalogique de Tobold Sonneur de Cor, le Hobbit qui avait découvert l'herbe à pipe. _Il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque : qui n'apprécie pas de connaître les ramifications d'une grande lignée ?_

Le jeune Hobbit tira une grosse bouffée de sa pipe en bois, retint son souffle une seconde pour savourer l'arôme de l'herbe à fumer, puis ses lèvres formèrent un « O » parfait d'où s'échappèrent quelques ronds de fumée. Au jeu des plus beaux ronds, il était imbattable.

Laissant traîner ses yeux clairs sur le groupe rassemblé, un peu réduit depuis qu'Aldaiel et Legolas s'étaient éclipsés, il rit sous cape et donna un petit coup de coude à Merry pour avoir son attention. Son ami haussa les sourcils en émettant un bruit interrogateur.

- « C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau sur la route qui part de Bree, au tout début de l'aventure » murmura-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. « Tu te souviens ? On ne pouvait faire que des petits feux, mais Grand-Pas montait toujours la garde comme ça. »

- « Oh oui, je m'en rappelle très bien. C'était un peu angoissant, mais on avait Aragorn pour nous guider alors on savait que tout irait bien. Pas comme sur la route de la Vieille Forêt, ou les Hauts des Galgals ! »

- « Brrr, ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai des frissons rien que d'y repenser ! »

Pippin se vengea d'un coup de coude un peu plus fort que le précédent, ayant ainsi la satisfaction de déclencher chez son compère un glapissement outragé.

- « N'empêche » reprit-il tout de même, « le vieux Bilbon serait drôlement fier de nous, et encore plus de Frodon : c'est une vraie aventure, comme il nous racontait quand on était gamins. Sauf que ses histoires ne parlaient pas du nombre de repas manqués, ni des longues marches à pieds, ni...»

- « Bah ! Je laisserais aussi ces détails de côté, quand je raconterais notre rencontre avec les Ents. »

Pippin sourit rêveusement, s'imaginant de retour dans sa verte Comté, où la monotonie et le calme faisaient loi. Loin des guerres, loin des Orques, à conter ses aventures comme un héros revenu de voyage. _Loin des forêts enchantées et des amis faits en chemin, aussi_.

- « Tu sais, Merry, je crois bien que Sylvebarbe va me manquer, avec ses _houm_ et ses _hrum_. »

L'autre Hobbit éclata de rire à sa pauvre imitation de la manière de d'exprimer du doyen de Fangorn.

- « Il me manquera à moi aussi, Pip. La manière dont il a mené les Ents contre l'Isengard était grandiose, tu te souviens ? »

- « Et son eau magique qui fait grandir... » soupira Pippin, regrettant un peu de n'en avoir pas suffisamment bu pour dépasser Gimli. Le Nain en aurait sûrement fait une attaque. « Enfin, au moins, nous pouvons maintenant fumer à loisir sans craindre que ça ne soit de la famille à lui. »

Ce fut au tour de Merry de lui donner une gentille tape sur l'épaule, avec cette expression d'agacement attendrie qui revenait très souvent sur son visage lorsque Pippin était concerné.

- « Tu fumes trop, Pippin... »

Le jeune Hobbit haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin, puis reporta son attention sur la conversation des Grandes Gens. Discrètement, il suivit tout de même le conseil sous-entendu par Merry et posa sa pipe sur le côté pour ne pas en abuser.

* * *

Aragorn observa la silhouette de son ami Legolas qui s'approchait, une expression profondément heureuse sur le visage. Après la scène dont il venait d'être le témoin involontaire, le Rôdeur pouvait tout à fait concevoir la raison de la joie de son vieil ami. Tout de même, Legolas et Aldaiel… Voilà quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu venir ! À ses yeux, l'ex-Gardien serait toujours la même petite fille dégingandée qui cherchait à faire des croche-pieds à son maître d'armes, mais il semblerait que le prince de la Forêt Noire la voie différemment.

- « _Te voilà bien distrait, l'ami. _» murmura-t-il quand l'Elfe passa sans l'apercevoir devant l'endroit où montait la garde, dissimulé dans les ombres. Legolas sursauta.

- « _Estel ! Par les Valar, depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?_ »

- « _Ce n'était pas dans mon intention de t'espionner, mon ami_ » expliqua-t-il, levant une main dans un geste d'excuse. « _Il se trouve juste que je monte la garde ici depuis au moins une heure._ »

- « _Pardonne-moi, je n'ai rien remarqué. Je suis honteux._ »

En entendant ces mots, Aragorn eût bien du mal à retenir un éclat de rire.

- « _J'aurais moins de difficulté à te croire si tu ne souriais pas autant_ » ricana-t-il doucement. « _J'imagine qu'il est de mon devoir de te féliciter._ »

- « _Rien n'est encore gagné, mais j'apprécie le geste._ »

Les deux amis échangèrent une poignée de main fraternelle, s'empoignant le bras au niveau du coude. Les yeux attirés par du mouvement au niveau du camp, Aragorn observa qu'Aldaiel avait repris sa place près du feu. _Bien, à cette distance elle ne risque pas de nous entendre par accident._

- « _Legolas, Aldaiel est une femme bien et je sais que je suis mal placé pour dire ça, mais... Une Mortelle ? Vraiment ?_ »

- « _Je ne la courtiserais pas si je ne ressentais qu'un simple intérêt pour elle_ » rétorqua l'Elfe, subitement dégrisé.

- « _Tu veux dire que…_ »

- « _Oui._ »

Aragorn ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son ami de toujours tomberait amoureux d'une humaine, même si son intérêt pour les mortels était réputé pour être peu commun chez les Elfes.

- « _Oh... En es-tu bien sûr ? Vous partagez une amitié proche, peut-être que ce n'est pas... _»

- « _As-tu le moindre doute sur tes sentiments envers la Dame Arwen ?_ » coupa Legolas.

Vaincu, le Rôdeur poussa un soupir. Le regard sérieux de son ami était une preuve suffisante, même si cela lui faisait de la peine de l'admettre. Peu importe la douleur qui viendrait avec le temps, lorsqu'Aldaiel vieillirait jusqu'à disparaître, Legolas l'aimait. _Sa peine sera horrible, et son destin funeste : il ne goûtera jamais au repos de la mort et devra porter sa douleur pour l'éternité. Quel triste futur…_

- « _Non. Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mon ami, mais j'ai peur pour toi. Tu vas au-devant de grandes souffrances._ »

- « _Et de grandes joies, Estel_ » murmura le prince. « _Ne l'oublies pas, et sois plutôt heureux pour moi._ »

- « _Je le suis, Legolas. Je le suis_ » soupira Aragorn, forçant un sourire. « _As-tu pensé à ce que tu vas dire au roi Thranduil ?_ »

- « _Si je parviens à gagner le cœur d'Aldaiel, alors j'y songerais._ »

Jetant un nouveau regard vers le feu de camp, Aragorn observa Aldaiel. La jeune femme semblait n'écouter la conversation que d'une oreille, préférant caresser délicatement la petite fleur qui ornait sa chevelure ; un petit sourire éclairait son visage. _Au moins, ça ne sera pas un amour à sens unique qui lui piétinerait le cœur_, songea-t-il. _S'il y a une mortelle qui peut le rendre heureux, c'est bien elle._

- « _Oh, je ne m'inquièterais pas trop à ce sujet-là... Viens, retournons donc auprès du feu._ »

* * *

C'était injuste, tout simplement injuste.

Pourquoi Cassandra en était-elle réduite au rang de pièce rapportée alors qu'elle aurait dû être là dès le départ ? Ils avaient tous une complicité dont elle se sentait douloureusement exclue. Même son nom leur posait problème ! Ils butaient dessus pour le prononcer, comme on hésite devant le nom d'une maladie bizarre, avec une touche incertaine et excessivement polie à chaque fois qu'ils s'adressaient à elle. Mais Aldaiel, _elle_, son nom coulait naturellement dans leur bouche et était toujours appelé avec une chaleur qui rendait Cassandra malade.

Ce nom aurait dû être sien. Tout comme cette graine magique, ce pouvoir de parler aux arbres, et surtout ces amis qui l'entouraient comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Et _lui_. Le prince de ses rêves, qui aurait dû être avec elle et non cette usurpatrice.

Legolas et Aldaiel s'étaient éloignés du feu de camp quelques minutes, et voilà que celle-ci revenait avec les joues rougies et une rose dans les cheveux. Une _rose ! _Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait entre eux ? Leur lien était si fort qu'il y avait de quoi se demander s'il s'agissait juste d'une simple amitié ou bien (horreur !) de quelque chose de plus. Il suffisait de les regarder attentivement pour voir qu'ils ne se séparaient que rarement ; lorsque c'était le cas, cependant, leurs regards revenaient invariablement se chercher, se retrouvant toujours l'un et l'autre même au travers d'une assez grande distance.

Le pire, c'est qu'ils ne s'en rendaient probablement pas compte. C'était tellement naturel qu'ils n'avaient probablement pas remarqués qu'ils étaient comme des aimants, à revenir ainsi toujours l'un vers l'autre. C'était dégoutant.

Et Cassandra avait bien l'intention d'y mettre un terme.

Aragorn revint s'asseoir auprès du feu, accompagné d'un Legolas souriant. Profitant d'une pause opportune dans la conversation, le Gardien sourit intérieurement et se prépara à entamer l'opération _Trainer-Aldaiel-Dans-La-Boue_.

- « Aldaiel, quel âge avais-tu, quand tu es passée dans ce monde à ma place ? » demanda-t-elle mielleusement, omettant soigneusement toute formule de politesse. « Quarante, quarante-cinq ans ? »

Une lueur agacée passa dans le regard ambré de sa rivale, rapidement remplacée par une indifférence polie.

- « Trente-deux. »

- « Ça veut dire que tu étais probablement mariée, n'est-ce pas ? » poursuivit Cassandra d'un ton faussement innocent. « Avais-tu des enfants ? »

À sa grande satisfaction, les spectateurs de la scène écarquillèrent les yeux et concentrèrent leur attention sur Aldaiel, des expressions interloquées sur le visage. Legolas en particulier sembla pâlir. _Avec la moralité du « rien avant le mariage et mariage pour la vie » décrite par Tolkien, je me demande bien ce qu'ils vont penser d'elle…_

- « Non, aux deux questions » répondit calmement Aldaiel, impassible.

Cassandra fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle avait prévu que sa rivale s'énerverait et tenterait maladroitement de se défendre tout en se rendant moins crédible. Cette indifférence était déconcertante. _Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire !_

- « Dans cet autre monde » reprit l'ex-Gardien à l'intention des autres, « il est tout à fait acceptable pour une femme de vivre sa vie sans jamais se lier par le mariage. »

- « Mais tu as bien eu des amants, non ? » insista Cassandra.

Aldaiel haussa lentement les sourcils, son expression se faisant froidement surprise.

- « C'était une autre vie, un autre temps, une autre culture » dit-elle simplement. « Là-bas, les relations entre homme et femmes faisaient office de rite de passage à l'âge adulte, d'une certaine manière. J'en porte les souvenirs, mais ça s'arrête là. »

- « Pourtant... »

- « Cassandra, c'est un sujet extrêmement personnel » coupa Aldaiel d'une voix ferme. « Sache qu'après être passée par la mort et la renaissance, je fais désormais complètement partie de ce monde et je vis selon ses usages. Cela satisfait-il ta curiosité ? »

Dépitée, le Gardien hocha lentement la tête. Un silence gêné flotta durant quelques secondes ; contrairement au plan de Cassandra, cependant, les regards désapprobateurs étaient fixés sur elle et non sur Aldaiel. Heureusement, Eomer relança la conversation en posant des questions sur le monde d'origine des deux femmes, dissipant efficacement le moment embarrassant.

* * *

Le roi du Rohan ouvrit les pans de sa large tente, écartant le lourd tissu pour observer le feu de camp. Des éclats de rire lui parvenaient de là et troublaient son repos, mais cela ne le dérangeait nullement : trop longtemps, les rires avaient déserté ses murs de son palais tandis qu'il était sous l'emprise de Saroumane. _Puisse-t-il pourrir dans sa tour, ce misérable scélérat !_

C'était une étrange compagnie qui avait fait irruption à Edoras quelques jours plus tôt. Un Homme, une femme, Un Elfe et Nain, ainsi qu'un Magicien. À eux cinq, ils avaient retourné en tous sens la sombre prison dans laquelle il s'était enfermé à cause des persifflages de Langue de Serpent. Comme une bouffée d'air pur dans une pièce trop longtemps fermé, les compagnons lui avaient redonné vie. Si la guerre était loin d'être gagnée, au moins avait-il pu mener son armée au combat pour sauver le peuple qu'il avait négligé.

Le visage du souverain se détendit en observant son neveu, Eomer, rire à pleine voix suite à une remarque du Nain. Le jeune homme lui avait pardonné son emprisonnement et rayonnait de vie : son regard avait perdu le désespoir muet qui s'y était logé durant la folie de Theoden. À côté de lui, l'héritier d'Isildur tirait tranquillement des bouffées de sa pipe en bois, les yeux brillant d'amusement.

Cet homme ferait un grand roi, Theoden en était sûr. Il n'avait pas hésité à mettre sa vie en péril pour défendre Fort le Cor, même en sachant qu'un rôle l'attendait sur le trône du Gondor. Non, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn ne suivait guère le chemin aisé mais empruntait la voix juste avec une détermination digne de louanges. Voilà un homme qui accomplirait de grandes choses.

Installé un peu en retrait, Gandalf adressa un signe de tête à Theoden, qui le lui rendit avec politesse. Il devait tout au Magicien Blanc : sa vie, sa santé d'esprit, son royaume. S'il n'était pas venu le libérer, qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu du fier Rohan après que les armées de Saroumane auraient anéanti l'OuestFolde ?

Le regard du vieux roi glissa sur l'Elfe et le Nain, assis côte à côte près de la jeune fille qui commandait aux arbres. Ces créatures semblaient sorties d'un conte pour enfant, car il y avait si longtemps que l'on avait vu d'Elfe ou de Nain que certains commençaient à douter de leur existence. Pourtant, ils étaient là, combattant aux côté d'un peuple qui n'était pas le leur.

Les deux Semi-Hommes s'agitaient en racontant des histoires, pas plus grands que des enfants mais possédant un courage bien supérieur à de nombreux Hommes, à en écouter Gandalf. _Ces êtres ont une apparence si fragile et innocente, pourtant_. Comme ce Gardien. L'héroïne de légende annoncée par une ancienne prophétie rapportée par le Magicien Blanc.

La jeune fille était superbe, avec sa longue chevelure dorée et bouclée qui lui rappelait sa nièce Eowyn ; elle avait pourtant l'air si jeune et perdue que ça en devenait difficile de la considérer comme une véritable combattante. Après avoir été le témoin de ses pouvoirs de guérison ainsi que l'étrange bouclier qu'elle avait dressé autour d'eux pour les protéger de Saroumane, cependant, Theoden n'avait aucun doute quant à sa puissance magique.

Le roi observa le groupe encore un moment, notant avec une pointe d'amusement que quelques guerriers – ceux qui n'étaient pas en train de monter la garde – n'osaient manifestement pas se mêler au groupe, même pour profiter de la chaleur des flammes. Ils étaient tous sous les ordres d'Eomer, quand ils ne répondaient pas directement à Theoden, et la présence supplémentaire d'un futur Roi, d'un Magicien et du Gardien les intimidaient visiblement.

_Théodred chercherait sûrement à les intégrer au groupe, ou bien il serait trop occupé à tenter de séduire le Gardien pour les remarquer_, pensa le vieillard, imaginant sans peine la silhouette bien aimée de son défunt fils. _Il serait là, assis près de la Dame Cassandra. Je sais qu'elle lui plairait, il a un faible pour les femmes aux cheveux d'or. Il _avait _un faible…_

L'image du feu de camp devint trouble. Theoden se détourna et rentra dans sa tente, prenant bien soin de fermer le pan de l'entrée derrière lui.

Son âge le rattrapa, tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur la confortable paillasse au sol. Plus que jamais, il se sentait vieux et usé. Son épée, l'héritage familial qui aurait dû revenir à Théodred, semblait le narguer de l'autre bout de la tente. Il l'avait maniée comme il pouvait, mais ses doigts ne possédaient plus toutes leur force. Sa vie le quittait peu à peu, l'appelant à rejoindre son fils et ses ancêtres.

En dehors de cette tente, ce petit abri de tissu, Theoden était le roi. Il faisait de son mieux pour être fort, ravaler ses souffrances et guider son peuple dans ces temps de trouble. Mais ici, caché des regards, dans cette nuit qui n'apporterait aucun danger et n'était qu'une étape dans un voyage… Il n'était plus qu'un vieillard ayant trop vécu.

Sachant que personne ne l'entendrait, le vieil homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même et pleura longuement un fils qui ne reviendrait pas.

* * *

Gandalf rit doucement dans sa barbe en observant la rose délicate dans les cheveux d'Aldaiel, qui avait magiquement fait son apparition juste après son aparté avec le prince de la Forêt Noire. _Ce jeune garçon ne perd pas de temps, assurément_.

Décidant qu'il n'avait plus envie de rester en retrait, le vieil homme se leva et s'approcha du feu de camp, prenant place à côté du Gardien. Il fut accueilli par quelques exclamations joviales, qui lui réchauffèrent le cœur aussi efficacement que les flammes du feu de bois : en ces temps de guerre, les occasions de rire simplement se faisaient rare et étaient à chérir.

Aldaiel reprit son récit là où elle l'avait laissé, décrivant avec emphase la manière dont des engins appelés « fusées » permettaient aux habitants de son monde natal de voyager dans les étoiles. Profitant du fait que l'attention de l'auditoire était concentrée sur l'ex-Gardien, le Magicien se tourna vers Cassandra.

La jeune fille l'inquiétait beaucoup, même s'il faisait tout son possible pour se montrer encourageant. Elle avait le potentiel de libérer une grande force magique, mais le temps lui manquait atrocement pour maîtriser correctement ses pouvoirs. Au lieu de se concentrer là-dessus, toutefois, Cassandra nourrissait une obsession aveugle envers Legolas et blâmait tous ses problèmes sur Aldaiel. _Je ne serais pas surpris si c'est de là que vient son blocage : comment peut-on s'améliorer si l'on rejette ses fautes sur les autres au lieu de confronter ses propres défauts ?_

Gandalf avait été agréablement surpris d'apprendre que le Gardien avait sauvé de nombreuses vies en mettant en œuvre un pouvoir de guérison ; de la même manière, elle avait admirablement défendu la troupe lors de l'attaque magique de Saroumane. Il avait eu raison de ne pas intervenir tout de suite pour laisser Cassandra faire ses preuves.

- « As-tu eu l'occasion de t'entraîner, jeune Gardien ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- « Je n'arrive à rien » ronchonna-t-elle. « J'ai beau essayer de canaliser mon énergie pour la projeter, rien ne sort. C'est rageant ! J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une inutile bonne à rien. »

Le Magicien posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, puis l'entraîna à l'écart du groupe. Elle se laissa faire, les épaules affaissées par le découragement et les yeux baissés.

- « Cassandra, tu as su guérir les blessés du Gouffre de Helm en écoutant ton instinct » murmura Gandalf, glissant un doigt sous le menton du Gardien pour la forcer à rencontrer son regard. « Tu as résisté admirablement à la magie de Saroumane, et il y aurait eu de nombreux blessés sans ta protection. Tu n'es pas inutile, crois-moi. »

Des larmes brillèrent dans les yeux de Cassandra, et son menton trembla ; elle s'empressa de se frotter avec sa manche pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

- « Allons, allons. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

- « C'est juste que… Je me sens seule, et… Et à l'écart » renifla la jeune fille. « Rien n'a changé, je suis toujours la fille bizarre à qui personne ne parle. Toute ma vie, j'ai voulu rêvé de vivre une aventure comme ça, d'être magique et d'avoir des amis qui m'apprécieraient vraiment ! Mais je suis juste perdue, inutile, et ils adorent Aldaiel… Ça aurait dû être moi. »

De grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle pressa son visage contre la poitrine de Gandalf, qui ne put que lui tapoter gentiment le dos. Comment pouvait-il lui faire réaliser que l'amitié n'était pas quelque chose qui ne se donnait qu'à un nombre limité de personnes ? Il n'y avait aucune raison qui empêchait Cassandra de se lier d'amitié avec les membres de Communauté, Aldaiel y compris, si seulement elle pouvait comprendre qu'il faudrait des efforts de sa part.

- « Sèche donc ces larmes » admonestera-t-il avec douceur. « N'y-a-t-il pas un moyen pour qu'Aldaiel et toi puissiez coexister ? Rien ne t'empêche de t'intégrer à la Communauté avec elle, tu sais. »

Cassandra renifla, puis se dégagea enfin. Contrairement aux attentes de Gandalf, cependant, une expression amère assombrissait son visage.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que _je_ devrais faire des efforts, alors qu'elle est celle qui m'a volé ma vie ? » maugréa-t-elle.

Le Magicien roula des yeux excédé, retenant à grand peine une envie de lui donner une bonne tape derrière la tête pour lui remettre les idées en place.

- « L'amitié n'est pas une chose due, et encore moins l'amour » dit-il d'un ton ferme. « Et il serait grand temps pour toi de l'apprendre si tu ne souhaites pas chasser toutes opportunité d'avoir un jour des amis proches ! »

La jeune fille se raidit, parut sur le point de se remettre à pleurer, mais préféra finalement fixer son regard au sol d'un air buté. _Si elle ne mûrit pas un peu, nous allons avons besoin d'une quantité énorme de chance pour que sa prophétie vienne à se réaliser… Mais comment lui faire comprendre ?_

Gandalf fronça les sourcils, lissant pensivement sa barbe en observant la jeune fille qui s'entêtait à se braquer contre Aldaiel plutôt que de chercher à suivre son propre chemin. Avec un tel état d'esprit, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle soit incapable d'utiliser la magie autrement que dans les situations où son instinct prenait le dessus.

- « Dis-moi, Cassandra » s'enquit-il après quelques secondes. « Quel est ton but quand tu cherches à utiliser ta magie ? »

- « Accomplir la prophétie pour sauver le monde » répondit-elle d'un ton laconique, trop rapidement pour être honnête.

Le Magicien la fixa d'un regard sévère, attendant une réponse plus sincère. Cassandra détourna le regard, se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, puis baissa le nez vers ses chaussures.

- « Être utile au groupe ? » tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

Gandalf ne cilla pas. Avec sa longue expérience, il savait flairer les mensonges de très loin. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il se mentait à lui-même, comme durant la période durant laquelle il avait cru qu'Aldaiel était le Gardien, qu'il pouvait être efficacement dupé.

- « Être exceptionnelle » marmonna finalement Cassandra. « Avoir quelque chose de spécial pour lequel on me remarque… Être appréciée, admirée. »

_Enfin, on arrive à quelque chose_. Le Magicien sourit, puis se pencha un peu en avant d'un air inquisiteur.

- « Maintenant, peux-tu te rappeler à quoi tu pensais lorsque tu as guéri les soldats de Fort le Cor, et protégé l'escorte du roi Theoden ? »

- « Je ne sais plus… » répondit-elle, incertaine. « Il n'y avait pas le temps de réfléchir, j'ai juste vu ces gens blessés… Et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je les aide. C'était pareil pour l'attaque de Saroumane, je ne voulais pas qu'il blesse la troupe. »

- « Bien. Quelle leçon peux-tu en déduire ? »

Cassandra fronça les sourcils, se mordant la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. Haussant les épaules, elle rendit rapidement les armes et posa sur Gandalf un regard interrogateur. Excédé, ce dernier soupira et attrapa la jeune fille par épaules pour être sûr que ses prochains mots rentreraient dans sa tête de mule.

- « Pourquoi crois-tu que tu es appelée le _Gardien_ et non pas le _Prétentieux_ ? » expliqua-t-il fermement. « Ton rôle est de protéger, pas de te pavaner ; de toute évidence, tes pouvoirs ne se manifestent que lorsque tu penses à autre chose qu'à toi-même. Réfléchis-y. »

Sur ce, il lâcha la jeune fille choquée et tourna les talons pour rejoindre le feu de camp. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que sa tirade aurait suffisamment d'impact sur Cassandra pour lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

Retrouvant avec plaisir la compagnie de ses jeunes amis, le vieil homme s'assit à sa place. Aragorn leur souhaita bonne nuit à tous et alla se rouler au sol un peu plus loin, enveloppé dans sa cape elfique. Legolas se leva pour prendre son tour de garde, dégrafant rapidement sa propre cape pour la placer sur les genoux d'Aldaiel. Surprise, celle-ci lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de s'éloigner à son tour pour s'enrouler confortablement dans le tissu elfique ; elle prit grand soin de retirer sa rose de ses cheveux et de la tenir délicatement entre ses doigts pour ne pas risquer de la froisser durant son sommeil.

Attendri par le spectacle d'un amour naissant, ce dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser, le Magicien sourit discrètement. Gimli décida d'aller dormir, suivant l'exemple des autres. Bientôt, ses ronflements réveillèrent Eomer en sursaut : le jeune Maréchal avait commencé à piquer du nez depuis quelques minutes ; il alla rejoindre ses hommes pour se reposer. Merry et Pippin dormaient déjà profondément, blottis l'un contre l'autre de telle manière que leur boucles s'entremêlaient.

Gandalf se retrouva bientôt seul, à l'exception des deux Hobbits endormis. Les flammes mourantes du feu jetèrent des ombres changeantes sur leurs visages endormis. _Quelles fascinantes créatures_, songea affectueusement le Magicien. _Si simples et fragiles, et pourtant d'une telle force. Peu de gens seraient capables de rire ainsi, avec autant d'insouciance, après les épreuves que ces deux-là ont traversé._ Voilà pourquoi il préférait souvent la compagnie des Hobbits : derrière leur simplicité affable se cachaient de grandes forces de caractère. Même maintenant, ils trouvaient toujours de nouveaux moyens de l'étonner.

Du coin de l'œil, Gandalf aperçut la forme sombre de Cassandra, qui s'était roulée en boule à l'écart ; des sanglots silencieux l'agitaient. Le vieil homme soupira, mais ne fit pas un geste pour s'approcher de la jeune fille éplorée. C'était une dure leçon qu'elle devait apprendre, et elle devait le faire seule. Il n'y avait que comme ça qu'elle pourrait évoluer.

_Si Aldaiel n'était pas venue à sa place…_ Gandalf observa le visage serein de l'ex-Gardien, détendue dans le sommeil, ainsi que la fine rose blanche. Elle avait superbement grandi depuis le jour où il l'avait trouvée dans un arbre de la Forêt Noire. Les choses seraient assurément différentes si Cassandra avait été la fille de l'arbre, mais auraient-elles été meilleures ? Plus aisées, peut-être, mais le chemin facile était rarement le bon, après tout. _Non, je ne peux pas regretter sa présence, cela serait injuste_. Il n'y avait qu'à faire avec, en espérant que Cassandra puisse accomplir la prophétie.

Les yeux perdus dans le lointain, le Magicien médita sur les aléas du destin ainsi que les étapes de voyages, qui offraient un interlude bienvenu autour de la chaleur d'un simple feu de camp.


	18. L'amour d'un Elfe

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici de retour sur le rythme normal, de bonne heure et de bonne humeur ;)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre enthousiasme, votre soutien est ce qui me pousse à continuer les jours où le grand monstre de la flemme vient frapper à ma porte :p

Bonne lecture, passez une bonne semaine, et au week-end prochain !

(Disclaimer : comme toujours, l'univers et les personnages de Tolkien n'appartiennent qu'à lui seul)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 17**

**L'amour d'un Elfe  
**

Le soleil matinal brillait sur la toiture dorée de Meduseld, quand l'armée du roi apparut à l'horizon.

Le cœur d'Eowyn bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit que les rangs des soldats étaient loin d'être dramatiquement réduits, et que les silhouettes reconnaissables de son cher frère Eomer ainsi que son oncle Theoden menaient fièrement la grande troupe. Depuis des jours qu'elle se faisait un sang d'encre, dirigeant Edoras en se préparant constamment à l'éventualité d'une attaque, c'était un véritable soulagement que de voir enfin retourner le roi.

La jeune Dame du Rohan donna ordre d'ouvrir les grandes portes de la ville, puis de préparer l'accueil du souverain. Des exclamations joyeuses retentissaient partout dans les rues tandis que la rumeur se répandait : l'armée revenait victorieuse. Femmes et enfants allèrent cueillir des fleurs sauvages pour les lancer sur le passage des guerriers, forgerons et marchands fermèrent boutique, chacun laissa ses tâches pour se précipiter vers l'entrée d'Edoras. Eowyn, quant à elle, enfila l'armure étincelante qu'elle avait revêtue lorsque son oncle était parti à la guerre en lui laissant la responsabilité de la ville.

D'un pas rendu lourd par le poids de sa tenue, la jeune femme s'avança sur le promontoire qui dominait toute la ville et se tint là, immobile et fière. Un garde lui apporta son épée, arme qu'elle n'avait jamais été autorisée à utiliser autrement que pour l'entrainement et l'apparat ; posant les mains sur la garde de l'objet familier, elle leva le menton et observa l'horizon où la grande troupe se rapprochait lentement de la ville, le métal de leurs armures brillant reflétant les lueurs du jour.

Enfin, le roi passa les grandes portes, et avec lui entra l'armée. De là où elle se tenait, Eowyn ne pouvait voir distinctement les visages, et pourtant ses yeux cherchèrent avidement une grande silhouette brune au port noble. _Là !_ Vêtu de la cape elfique qui habillait les membres de son groupe, l'héritier d'Isildur chevauchait près d'Eomer. Il avait l'air épuisé et pourtant vaillant, aucune blessure ne ralentissait visiblement ses mouvements. Un sourire soulagé se dessina sur les lèvres fines de la jeune Dame.

Oh, comme elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire partie des femmes qui accueillait les guerriers aux portes d'Edoras ! Crier librement sa joie et lancer des fleurs vers cet homme qui, dès l'instant où elle l'avait rencontré, avait éveillé son cœur de femme. Mais Eowyn était encore la régente de la ville, et c'est en tant que telle qu'elle accueillerait son roi et son escorte, avec toute la dignité que son rôle exigeait.

Plus tard, il serait temps pour elle d'approcher le seigneur Aragorn en espérant faire connaissance.

Des cris de joies retentirent de part et d'autres de l'armée à mesure que des guerriers retrouvaient avec bonheur leurs épouses, parents et enfants. Quelques lamentations déchirantes se firent entendre, rappelant douloureusement à Eowyn que les combats ne s'étaient pas effectués sans pertes. Dès ce soir, de trop nombreuses familles devraient pleurer leurs morts.

Tout s'enchaîna rapidement après cela ; le roi reprit les rênes de la ville et assigna les compagnons du Magicien Blancs dans les quartiers réservés aux invités, tout en ordonnant la préparation d'une grande fête le soir même pour célébrer la victoire sur l'Isengard et la survie d'un nombre inespéré de soldats.

Laissant à son oncle et à son frère l'opportunité de se reposer un peu pour récupérer de leur périple, Eowyn ne tarda pas à prendre les choses en main. Elle avait quitté son armure de cérémonie pour revêtir une des robes blanches de laine fine qu'elle affectionnait, libérant ses cheveux bouclés en prenant un soin inhabituel à la manière dont ils encadraient son visage pâle et légèrement creusé par des mois de malheurs. La jeune fille savait bien qu'elle ne risquait pas de voir le seigneur Aragorn avant qu'un repas de midi ne soit servi puis que le soir ne vienne, puisqu'il se reposait dans l'aile des invités, mais elle ne voulait pas courir de risque : s'il se mettait à la considérer comme une gamine échevelée, jamais elle ne pourrait espérer attirer son attention.

Des papillons voletèrent dans son ventre durant toute la matinée, l'empêchèrent de se nourrir correctement durant le déjeuner tandis que ses yeux revenaient souvent se poser sur le Rôdeur fatigué, et continuèrent à l'agiter durant la majorité de l'après-midi. Eowyn s'appliqua à remplir ses devoirs à la perfection, tournoyant sans cesse entre les cuisines, la Grande Salle et le reste du château tout en donnant des ordres précis. Organiser une fête n'était pas une mince affaire, mais elle s'acquitta de sa tâche avec un léger sourire et des joues rosies, se surprenant souvent à épier les encadrements de porte dans l'espoir d'y voir apparaître la haute silhouette d'Aragorn.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, ce ne fut pas le fier homme qu'elle espérait qui arriva, mais la blonde femme elfique qui l'accompagnait et dont on disait qu'elle était le légendaire Gardien. Cette dernière déambulait dans les couloirs en arborant un air maussade, mais son expression s'éclaira dès qu'elle aperçut Eowyn.

- « Bonjour ! » s'écria le Gardien en accourant vers elle, manquant de peu de se prendre les pieds dans les pans de la robe de laine ocre qui lui avait été prêtée. « Je suis Cassandra, nous nous sommes croisées avant le départ de l'armée. »

- « C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, estimé Gardien » répondit la jeune Dame du Rohan tout en esquissant une révérence. « Mon nom est Eowyn. »

- « Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Cassandra » protesta le Gardien avec un grand sourire. « Nulle besoin de formalités, car j'espère de tout cœur que nous serons amies. »

Eowyn haussa les sourcils, surprise par la familiarité immédiate de son interlocutrice. Après s'être toujours imaginé les Elfes comme des gens hautains et distingués, elle avait du mal à voir la Dame de Cassandra comme l'une d'entre eux. S'autorisant un sourire incertain, elle hocha la tête. _C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un me demande ainsi d'être son amie ; elle a l'air d'être une personne avenante et audacieuse._

- « Ce serait avec grand plaisir » acquiesça-t-elle. « Je m'apprêtais à vérifier que tout était en ordre pour la fête de ce soir. Désirez-vous vous joindre à moi ? Je pourrais vous faire visiter les lieux, si l'idée vous en dit. Sinon, je peux vous indiquer le chemin pour rejoindre vos compagnons. »

- « Je préfère vous accompagner, si ça ne vous embête pas » s'empressa de répondre Cassandra, avant de s'approcher en prenant des airs de conspiratrice. « D'ailleurs, tant qu'on en parle, que pensez-vous de mes compagnons ? »

Déconcertée par cette question inattendue, Eowyn haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin en s'assurant que le Gardien la suivait.

- « Il m'est impossible de formuler une opinion exacte sur des personnes que j'ai à peine entrevu » révéla-t-elle sans trop se mouiller, après quelques instants de réflexion. « Je suis néanmoins curieuse quant à ceux qui ont rejoint votre groupe récemment : mon oncle m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de Semi-Hommes, et d'une femme parlant aux arbres. »

- « Ah, Merry et Pippin sont des Hobbits. Ils sont adorables, vous verrez » expliqua cette dernière, avant de grommeler : « l'autre, c'est Aldaiel, ne prêtez pas trop attention à elle ; ce n'est pas une personne très aimable. »

- « Vraiment ? » s'étonna la jeune Dame. « Elle s'est pourtant montrée très courtoise avec moi quand je l'ai croisée. C'est vrai que son regard est un peu intimidant : on croirait voir une personne bien plus âgée qu'elle n'y paraît, un peu comme l'autre Elfe de votre groupe. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils aient l'air d'être des amis aussi proches. »

Les deux jeunes femmes évitèrent agilement deux servantes qui transportaient un large panier d'osier rempli de linge, puis s'engagèrent dans un autre couloir. Tournant la tête vers Cassandra, Eowyn remarqua que cette dernière s'était rembrunie. Elle s'arrêta et regarda sa nouvelle amie, soudainement inquiète.

- « Ai-je dis quelque chose qui vous a causé du souci ? » s'enquit Eowyn.

- « Non, non, ce n'est rien. Enfin, c'est juste que… »

Cassandra poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, avant de replacer d'un geste las une mèche dorée derrière l'une de ses oreilles pointues.

- « Legolas et moi aurions dû être aussi proches, mais Aldaiel est arrivée et… Elle s'acharne à attirer son attention pour qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour elle. Je ne sais que faire pour qu'il réalise ce qui ce passe. »

Le cœur serré par la pitié, ainsi que cette solidarité particulière qu'éprouvent les jeunes filles lorsqu'elles vivent un amour à sens unique, Eowyn posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du Gardien. Cela devait être dur pour elle de voir l'autre Elfe du groupe, l'homme qu'elle aimait, se détourner d'elle au profit d'une personne appartenant à une autre espèce. _À la voir ainsi, je n'aurais jamais cru que la Dame Aldaiel soit du genre à voler l'homme d'une autre. J'imagine qu'elle cache bien son jeu…_

- « Ne désespérez pas, mon amie, je suis sûre que vous trouverez un moyen d'attirer à nouveau son attention durant la fête de ce soir ; je tâcherais de vous y aider. »

Une fois cet accord passé, les deux jeunes filles s'attelèrent à nouveau à la tâche avec un entrain renouvelé. La fin de l'après-midi passa si rapidement qu'elles le virent à peine passer, occupées qu'elles étaient à présider aux préparatifs et à discuter de choses et d'autres. Après un si longue période de deuil et de peurs, la présence insouciante de Cassandra était un baume sur le cœur d'Eowyn ; son masque d'acier tombait, lui permettant de se métamorphoser temporairement en une jeune fille normale au lieu de la fière Dame Blanche de Meduseld.

Elle alla même jusqu'à se laisser aller à glousser de concert avec Cassandra tout en l'aidant à se préparer pour la fête du soir. Eowyn avait trouvé une amie chère en la personne du Gardien, et c'est une chose dont elle avait vraiment eu besoin.

* * *

À la lueur des grandes flammes qui dansaient dans les âtres de pierres, les yeux brillaient et les rires fusaient de toutes parts. La bière coulait à flots, les chopes s'entrechoquaient joyeusement ; ce soir, on buvait en l'honneur des morts, et l'on célébrait la vie.

Quelques musiciens jouaient des petits airs entrainants et répétitifs, sur lesquelles les femmes dansaient, tournant sur elle-même en faisant virevolter leurs jupes de tissu coloré, laissant brièvement entrevoir leurs mollets fins avant de les cacher à nouveau sous les plis de leurs vêtements. Des jeunes garçons subjugués tournoyaient auprès d'elles, flirtant maladroitement en espérant voler un baiser. C'était un spectacle rafraichissant après les tueries du Gouffre.

L'ambiance était différentes des fêtes que Legolas avaient connu parmi son peuple : la musique était moins aérienne, les exclamations résonnaient à un volume qui faisait siffler ses oreilles fines, et pourtant il y avait une atmosphère si entrainante qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre part à la joie des Hommes. À cela s'ajoutait le fait qu'il était en charmante compagnie, la plus charmante qui soit : la jeune Dame de son cœur, à qui il faisait la cour depuis quelques jours.

Aldaiel avait revêtu un habit simple qui lui avait été gracieusement prêté, la taille serrée par un corset marron et noir au-dessus d'une chemise blanche aux manches amples et au décolleté seyant, révélant le pendentif ouvragé où reposait sa graine. Elle s'amusait à faire voleter les larges plis de sa jupe de laine brune, ou bien à triturer l'écharpe du seigneur Glorfindel qu'elle avait noué autour de ses hanches. La jeune femme n'était peut-être pas aussi distinguée ni bien habillée que ne l'étaient les autres Dames, mais nulle ne brillait autant qu'elle aux yeux du prince Elfe.

Depuis qu'elle avait accepté son modeste gage – dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il lui ferait fabriquer un présent digne d'elle – Legolas n'avait eu de cesse de mettre en pratique tous les conseils que son père lui avait donné pour le jour où une Dame attirerait son attention. Ses attentions étaient plus fréquentes que ne le dictait normalement la coutume, sa cour plus empressée ; gardant à l'esprit qu'Aldaiel était mortelle, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas un grand nombre d'années à sa disposition pour gagner son cœur.

Legolas s'était donc appliqué, par une foule de petits gestes bienveillants, à faire une cour assidue à sa belle. Durant le trajet jusqu'au Gouffre, puis jusqu'à Edoras, il s'était éloigné de la troupe plus d'une fois pour aller lui trouver des fleurs ; c'était une grande source de désarroi pour Gimli, qui se trouvait alors forcé de l'accompagner puisqu'ils partageaient une monture. Chacun de ses petits présents éphémères ornait à présent les cheveux nattés d'Aldaiel, à la grande fierté du prince. _C'est un signe qu'elle se montre sensible à mes attentions. Étrange tout de même qu'elle ait toujours l'air aussi surprise à chaque fois que je me montre galant…_

L'Elfe n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait-là d'un jeu amoureux ou bien d'une sous-estimation de l'importance de ses sentiments, mais l'élue de son cœur réagissait toujours de manière presque confuse lorsqu'il lui présentait un présent, ou bien s'empressait de l'aider à descendre de cheval. C'était comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se comporte ainsi, alors même qu'elle avait accepté qu'il lui fasse la cour ! _Cependant, il n'est pas rare que les femmes aiment se donner des airs indifférents pour jouer les effarouchées et aiguillonner ainsi l'ardeur de leur prétendant, à ce que l'on raconte. Peut-être est-ce là son intention ?_

- « _Désires-tu une boisson ?_ » lui demanda-t-il, se penchant pour murmurer à son oreille par-dessus les bruits de la salle et respirer discrètement le parfum de ses cheveux.

- « _Pourquoi pas_ » sourit-elle, «_ après tout l'hydromel des Hommes est bien moins fort que le miruvor ; je ne risque point de perdre la tête._ »

- « _Dois-je en conclure que tu ne m'inviteras pas à danser ?_ » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton moqueur, faisant référence à son aveu qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas osé l'inviter sans l'aide du puissant vin elfique, le soir de ses dix-huit ans. Il porta une main à son cœur en un geste exagérément dramatique. « _Tu me blesses par tes mots cruels._ »

La jeune femme s'esclaffa, et ses yeux ambrés scintillèrent à la lueur dorée des lampes qui ornaient les murs.

- « _Pauvre de toi !_ » soupira-t-elle en posant une main compatissante sur son bras, avant de lui adresser un sourire malicieux. «_ Il va falloir que tu m'invite toi-même, y arriveras-tu ?_ »

Legolas pencha la tête vers elle, sans pouvoir retenir un petit sourire en coin. Le jeu de la séduction était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui, mais il ne serait pas dit que le prince de la Forêt Noire était un jeune Elfe balbutiant incapable de faire rougir sa belle.

- « _Pour toi, ma douce_ » souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son aimée, «_ je serais capable de tout._ »

Aldaiel s'empourpra violemment, tout en lui jetant un regard des plus confus. _Voilà qu'elle recommence à faire comme si elle n'était au courant de rien_…

- « _Ooh, flatteur_ » gloussa-t-elle en lui tapant gentiment le bras, réagissant de toute évidence comme s'il avait s'agit d'une plaisanterie. « _Maintenant va donc, avant que je ne meure de soif !_ »

Elle porta une main à sa gorge découverte et leva tragiquement les yeux au ciel comme si elle était sur le point de s'évanouir, puis perdit rapidement contenance et se mit à pouffer de rire. C'était une immense joie que de la voir rire ainsi à nouveau, après les épreuves récentes. Sa gravité s'allégeait et elle redevenait brièvement la jeune fille qui s'était amusée à l'arroser vaillamment dans la Forêt Noire. Attendri, Legolas sourit gentiment. _Même si elle ne me prend pas encore au sérieux, le fait de la voir s'amuser en vaut la peine._

- « _À vos ordres, ma chère Dame._ »

Le prince s'éloigna pour rejoindre le coin où étaient entreposés plusieurs tonneaux de bois, entourés par des Hommes dans des états plus ou moins avancés d'ébriété. Ils se mirent presque au garde à vous en le voyant, toujours aussi intimidés par sa nature elfique. Sans surprise, Gimli se trouvait là et éclata d'un rire tonitruant en voyant l'effet que l'Elfe avait sur les Hommes. Legolas lui sourit et demanda deux choppes d'hydromel à l'Homme qui avait l'air d'être en charge des tonneaux.

- « Mon pauvre ami ! » s'écria le Nain en riant de plus belle. « Notre petite Aldaiel t'a complètement enroulé autour de son petit doigt. D'abord des fleurs, maintenant de la boisson, qu'est-ce que ça sera ensuite ? »

- « Je l'ignore, mon ami, mais j'irais lui attraper une étoile si elle le demandait. » répondit Legolas, se joignant à l'hilarité de Gimli.

L'Elfe ne prêta guère attention à la réponse moqueuse de son ami, car ses oreilles fines venaient d'entendre une voix prononcer son nom. Il tourna légèrement la tête, captant une conversation qu'il n'était sans doute pas censé entendre.

- « … lui chercher une boisson » fit la voix claire de Cassandra, suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre s'il avait été humain. « Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus ensembles, c'est le moment d'en profiter. »

- « Bonne idée » répondit la voix de la Dame Eowyn, la nièce du roi Theoden, dans un murmure conspirateur. « Je vais demander à mon frère d'inviter Aldaiel à danser, comme ça elle ne pourra pas accaparer l'attention du seigneur Legolas pendant que vous lui parlerez. »

Le prince haussa les sourcils, et risqua un léger regard en coin vers la direction d'où lui parvenaient les voix des deux jeunes filles. Côte à côte près de l'entrée de la pièce, elles parlaient à voix basse en échangeant des sourires complice ; si d'ordinaire Legolas aurait été content de voir que leur Gardien commençait enfin à sortir de sa coquille pour se faire une amie, il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le regard prédateur qu'elle posait sur lui tout en ourdissant des plans visant à le séparer d'Aldaiel.

La Dame Cassandra était resplendissante. On lui avait prêté une somptueuse robe de velours bleu sombre piqueté de fils dorés, ainsi que quelques bijoux. Ses yeux bleus ainsi que ses cheveux d'or étaient joliment mis en valeur par l'ensemble, si bien que de nombreuses têtes se tournaient vers elle. La Dame Eowyn, belle et pâle comme l'hiver dans sa robe bleu clair, n'avait rien à lui envier.

- « Qu'est-ce que je fais s'il cherche à la rejoindre, et ne m'invite pas à danser ? » se lamenta le Gardien.

- « Vous le connaissez bien mieux que moi, Cassandra » rétorqua la Dame Blanche. « C'est votre homme, après tout, vous savez de quoi lui parler pour attirer son attention. Maintenant filez donc le reconquérir, avant qu'il ne retombe dans le piège tendu par la Dame Aldaiel. »

_Son homme ? Un piège ? _Legolas reporta son regard vers les choppes qui lui étaient tendues, et remercia l'Homme à voix basse. _La Dame Eowyn se méprend sur mon compte ainsi que celui d'Aldaiel, on dirait. Elle en parle comme d'une gourgandine qui m'aurait grossièrement volé à Cassandra, mais je doute qu'elle soit arrivée à cette opinion toute seule…_

Il s'empara des deux choppes et décida de s'attarder, curieux de voir comment la Dame Cassandra allait le « reconquérir ». Il observa discrètement la Dame Eowyn chuchoter à l'oreille de son frère, puis celui haussa les épaules et accepta sa requête d'un mouvement de tête intrigué, avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où Aldaiel se tenait.

- « Legolas ! » l'interpella le Gardien, marchant vers lui avec un sourire avenant. « Comment trouvez-vous la fête ? »

- « Instructive » répondit-il en se tournant vers elle pour lui tendre galamment l'une des deux chopes, observant la manière dont elle rosissait de plaisir – il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il avait cet effet-là sur elle, voilà qui expliquait son attitude froide envers Aldaiel. « Vous êtes ravissante, Dame Cassandra. »

- « Merci, vous n'êtes vraiment pas mal non plus » minauda-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée d'hydromel.

Legolas croisa le regard d'Aldaiel, qui arborait une expression perplexe teintée d'agacement. La jeune femme brune détourna brusquement la tête et accepta l'invitation à danser du Maréchal avec un sourire poli. Elle glissa ses doigts dans la grande main de l'Homme blond et se laissa mener parmi les danseurs. Bientôt, ils bondirent côte à côte au rythme rapide de la musique, puis tournoyèrent en riant.

- « Ils vont bien ensemble, vous ne trouvez pas ? » observa Cassandra d'un ton un peu trop appuyé, manquant cruellement de subtilité.

Elle lui parla ensuite de son monde, et des fêtes qu'il y avait là-bas. Le prince ne l'écouta que d'une oreille, le regard fixé sur la manière dont Eomer faisait tourner Aldaiel en se penchant vers elle. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement que la femme à qui il faisait ouvertement la cour aille danser avec le Maréchal, mais c'était de bonne guerre : ne venait-il pas de manquer à ses engagements de lui apporter une boisson ? _Si c'est un défi qu'elle me lance, voilà qui devrait rendre les choses intéressantes_.

Oubliant tout ce qu'il avait entendu à propos de « piège » ou de se faire « reconquérir », Legolas s'excusa poliment auprès de sa jeune interlocutrice. Il fendit la masse des danseurs jusqu'à rejoindre Aldaiel et Eomer, puis tapota l'épaule de ce dernier.

- « Vous permettez ? »

Le jeune Maréchal s'écarta gracieusement, un sourire entendu au coin des lèvres, avant de s'éloigner. Sans attendre, le prince attrapa la taille de son amie d'un geste possessif, puis s'engagea dans la danse avec elle. La musique ressemblait vaguement à une danse particulière que l'on dansait sur des musiques joyeuses et rapides, lors des fêtes du palais. Ayant reçu des leçons lors de son enfance, Aldaiel suivit ses mouvements avec aisance ; ils entamèrent les pas compliqués sans le moindre heurt.

Legolas resserra sa prise sur la taille de sa séduisante cavalière, et se sentit transporté par la musique. Sautillant, tournant, glissant auprès d'elle, il oublia le monde extérieur jusqu'à se perdre dans ses yeux chatoyants. Aldaiel arborait un sourire lumineux, teinté d'une étrange incrédulité enchantée.

Animés par la profonde complicité qui les liait depuis des années, les deux amis se mouvaient dans un ensemble harmonieux. Ils s'accompagnaient, se repoussaient pour mieux se retrouver, puis tournaient encore et encore jusqu'à en avoir le tournis. Lorsque finalement, la musique s'arrêta, ils remarquèrent que les autres danseurs s'étaient tous arrêtés pour les regarder.

Aldaiel étouffa un petit rire gêné, mais Legolas fit une petite révérence à leur auditoire. Il observa la jeune femme à ses côtés, ses joues rougies par l'effort et les mèches folles qui s'échappaient de sa longue natte ; tout autour d'eux, des fleurs séchées parsemaient le sol, tombées de la chevelure de son aimée. Selon la coutume, l'Elfe prit la main de sa cavalière et y déposa un baiser, afin de la remercier pour cette danse. En réponse, celle-ci s'inclina en une gracieuse révérence.

La magie du moment se retrouva trop rapidement rompue, cependant, lorsque Gimli interpella Legolas pour lui proposer un jeu. Le prince hésita, réticent à abandonner Aldaiel, mais cette dernière le poussa à rejoindre son ami en expliquant qu'elle avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air après leur danse vive. Ils se séparèrent donc à regret, puis chacun se rendit dans une direction opposée.

Legolas rejoignit son ami Nain, qui s'était assis à une table proche. Eomer se trouvait là avec lui, ainsi que d'autres Hommes qui parlaient et riaient fort.

- « Quelles sont les règles ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain.

- « Ni pause » annonça Eomer, tout en lui tendant une chope d'hydromel, « ni goutte renversée. »

- « Ni régurgitation ! » intervint Gimli.

* * *

Debout sur la terrasse de pierre qui entourait la haute demeure de Meduseld, je croisai les bras autour de moi pour me protéger du vent froid. Les étoiles brillaient haut dans le ciel, en un spectacle que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser d'observer, après en avoir été privée durant toute ma vie précédente sous le dôme lumineux d'une grande cité.

Mon cœur palpitait encore de la danse folle dans laquelle m'avait entraîné Legolas. Je ne savais plus que penser de son comportement étrange de ces derniers jours... Tout avait commencé lorsqu'il m'avait offert la petite rose blanche que je conservais précieusement, cachée dans le peu d'affaire qu'il avait pensé à emporter après ma capture par les Uruks. C'était à n'y rien comprendre : d'abord, il avait eu l'air de laisser entendre que je ne pourrais jamais séduire un Elfe ; tout suite après, il m'avait offert une rose.

Les choses avaient continué ainsi durant tout le voyage jusqu'à Edoras. Il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans que Legolas ne m'offre une fleur, ou bien sa cape pour dormir, ainsi qu'une multitude de petites attentions et de compliments lâchés de manière nonchalante. J'avais beau répéter à mon pauvre cœur de ne pas s'emballer, il était difficile pour moi de ne pas imaginer qu'il était peut-être en train de me faire la cour.

C'était stupide de ma part : Legolas était un Elfe, j'étais un Homme. Nos espèces avaient beau être similaires (et compatibles), il y avait un véritable gouffre entre nous : la mort. Mon meilleur ami avait beau être un Elfe hors du commun, il n'était pas le genre d'huluberlu à vouloir séduire des mortelles pour s'amuser. Le jour où il ferait la cour à quelqu'un – et cette Dame Elfe serait rudement chanceuse – cela signifierait qu'il lui avait donné son cœur, je le connaissais suffisamment bien pour savoir ça.

J'avais beau rationaliser autant que je voulais, il n'en était pas moins vrai qu'il se comportait de manière étrange, ces jours-ci. Son attitude prévenante et galante envers moi ne me déplaisait pas, loin de là, mais il devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas entretenir de faux espoirs. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je cesse de le voir comme une sorte d'être asexué et inatteignable ? Maintenant que je le considérais comme un homme, un mâle séduisant, alors j'avais bien du mal à me persuader que je n'étais absolument _pas_ attirée par lui.

Que devais-je penser lorsqu'il me glissait à l'oreille qu'il ferait tout pour moi, comme tout à l'heure ? Lorsqu'il me pressait contre lui pour une danse, puis me faisait tournoyer en me donnant l'impression de m'envoler ? Comment étais-je censée réagir devant ce tournant étrange dans notre amitié, ces sentiments qu'il faisait naître en moi ?

Non, vraiment, c'était à n'y rien comprendre et je tournais en rond. Tentant de me changer les idées, je me décidai à rejoindre la fête. Une silhouette se dressait dans mon chemin, toutefois, arrivée là pendant que j'étais plongée dans mes tourments intérieurs.

- « Tu n'avais pas le droit ! » cracha Cassandra, les yeux luisant de magie contenue.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Tu n'avais pas le droit de me voler Legolas ! »

Je haussai les sourcils, interloquée. J'avais remarqué l'intérêt obsessif qu'elle portait sur mon meilleur ami, comme tout le monde. En revanche, je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'elle serait ainsi jalouse de moi. Quoiqu'en y pensant, j'avais passé presque vingt ans en compagnie de son idole, à une place qui aurait dû être la sienne ; j'imagine que ça rendrait n'importe qui vert de rage. Tout de même, la manière dont elle insinuait que je lui avais subtilisé l'affection du prince m'agaça prodigieusement.

- « Pardonne-moi si je n'ai pas remarqué l'étiquette _Propriété du Gardien _sur son front ! » rétorquai-je sèchement. « Il n'est pas un objet que l'on peut chaparder en un claquement de doigts ! Le choix n'appartient qu'à lui. »

Evidemment, s'il avait à choisir entre nous, je me doutai amèrement qu'il risquait d'aller plutôt vers elle qui avait des caractéristique elfiques… Mais ça, elle n'était pas obligée de le savoir. Les yeux du Gardien étincelèrent de plus belle, me faisant craindre qu'elle ne décide de tester sa magie sur moi ; j'affectai une expression neutre, peu disposée à lui montrer la moindre faiblesse.

- « Sauf que si j'avais été là, il m'aurait choisie moi ! » grogna-t-elle.

- « Oh, vraiment ? Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? »

- « Parce-que je suis le Gardien, et c'est ça qui l'intéressait chez toi » plastronna-t-elle. « Maintenant que le vrai Gardien est là, qui crois-tu qu'il va regarder une fois qu'il me connaîtra mieux, hein ? »

Décidant que cette gamine m'avait suffisamment fait perdre mon temps, je secouai la tête et décidai de retourner à l'intérieur de la grande demeure de Theoden. Cassandra se prétendait amoureuse de Legolas, mais l'insultait copieusement en suggérant qu'il était superficiel au point de ne s'intéresser à moi que parce qu'il avait cru que j'avais des pouvoirs magiques ! Elle ne le connaissait pas, lui qui m'avait tant enseignée, et acceptée telle que j'étais lorsque mon absence de destinée magique avait été révélée. La manière dont il me réconfortait, dont il avait couru à mon secours durant des jours… Et elle osait affirmer qu'il allait m'abandonner pour elle !

- « Si tu as une si piètre opinion de lui » glissai-je en la contournant pour revenir à l'intérieur, « je ne vois pas en quoi tu mérites d'être à ses côtés. »

J'eus le temps de faire trois pas, puis elle poussa une exclamation d'une voix stridente.

- « Moi, au moins, je ne briserais pas son cœur en mourant de vieillesse ! »

Je me figeai une seconde, avant de reprendre mon chemin sans lui accorder un regard. Ses mots m'avaient durement secouée, pourtant.

Au lieu de retourner dans la Grande Salle où la fête battait son plein, je décidai d'aller dans ma chambre pour reprendre mon calme et réfléchir loin de toute interruption. Mes pensées fusaient en tous sens, désordonnées, tandis que je longeais les couloirs de pierre.

Legolas était un Elfe. À quoi donc étais-je en train de jouer, à flirter ainsi avec lui tout en tentant de me persuader qu'il ne s'agissait-là que d'une simple période qu'il traversait ? Son cœur immortel était une chose précieuse et fragile, que je ne devais jamais mettre en péril sous peine de lui infliger de grandes souffrances ! Même s'il ne m'avait pas offert de gage d'intérêt, me comporter ainsi avec lui posait un risque, aussi minime soit-il.

J'avais déjà l'affection du prince de la Forêt Noire, son amitié qui durerait pour l'éternité, et je devais m'en contenter en cessant de me mentir à moi-même. Oui, j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Non, je n'allais plus réagir à ses drôles d'attentions galantes, ni espérer secrètement quelque chose de plus approfondi. Legolas était mon ami, le resterait toute ma vie et même au-delà, mais je devais cesser d'imaginer qu'il y avait plus que ça entre nous, de peur que cela ne devienne réalité.

Plutôt mourir que de lui causer une souffrance inimaginable.

C'est sur cette douloureuse résolution que je poussai la porte de ma chambre, me glissant dans la petite pièce d'une démarche abattue. Je soupirai, fermai la porte et m'y appuyai, laissant glisser mon regard sur le mobilier simple de la pièce. Il y avait un petit coffre en bois, un tabouret, un baquet derrière un petit paravent ainsi qu'un lit simple en bois gravé.

Sauf que là, le lit était recouvert de fleurs des champs.

_Oh, merde_.

Je clignai lentement les paupières, le souffle coupé. S'introduire dans la chambre d'une Dame pour parsemer son lit de fleurs était un acte assez commun dans la séduction elfique, lorsqu'un Elfe faisait la cour à la Dame en question. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul Elfe, à Meduseld. Mais où était le gage d'intérêt ? Il ne m'avait pas… Oh, la rose ! Ce n'était pas un gage d'excuse, comme je l'avais cru, mais bel et bien un gage _d'intérêt_ !

Mes résolutions s'écroulèrent comme un château de cartes. Mon espoir le plus fou, ainsi que ma plus grande peur, venaient juste de se réaliser. Mes genoux cessèrent de me porter, si bien que je me retrouvai assise par terre, déchirée entre la joie et l'horreur, les yeux fixés sur les petites fleurs multicolores qui ornaient ma couche. Combien de temps cela lui avait-il pris ? Il avait dû attendre que tout le monde se repose, cette après-midi, puis filer sur le dos d'Arod pour rassembler toutes ces fleurs ; cela n'avait pas pu être aisé d'en amasser une telle quantité, puisque le printemps était tout juste arrivé. Et pourtant il l'avait fait, pour moi.

Legolas me faisait la cour, et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Il m'aimait, et l'amour d'un Elfe est éternel.


	19. Grandir n'est jamais simple

Bonjour tout le monde ! Le chapitre de cette semaine est un petit peu particulier (encore !) car il est divisé en deux grosses parties (et non trois ou quatre comme d'habitude). Certains morceaux d'histoires sont juste trop gros, j'imagine ; c'est dur de ne pas trop s'étaler quand on parle de sentiments ^^

Promis, le prochain chapitre remuera un peu plus. En tout cas, bonne lecture, bonne semaine, et à au week-end prochain :D

(Disclamer : l'univers et les personnages de Tolkien ne m'appartiennent pas)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 18**

**Grandir n'est jamais simple  
**

Je me réveillai avec un sursaut, transie de froid sur le sol de pierre de ma chambre.

La petite bougie qui éclairait ma chambre avait dû s'éteindre, car l'obscurité nocturne avait envahi la pièce ; par la petite lucarne qui se trouvait au-dessus du lit, la lumière des étoiles se déversait en un léger filet argenté. Me remettant en position assise, je me frottai vigoureusement les cuisses pour faire circuler un peu de chaleur dans mes membres engourdis.

À force de tourner et retourner des pensées affolées sans savoir que faire, j'avais dû m'assoupir à même le sol. Quelle idiote, il ne manquerait plus que j'attrape froid ! Les bruits de la fête ne résonnaient plus dans les couloirs, mais la nuit n'avait pas l'air d'être totalement terminée pour autant. L'aube n'était sans doute plus très loin, tout de même, donc j'avais dû dormir quelques heures. Courbaturée d'avoir passé autant de temps dans une position inconfortable, je me levai lentement.

Sans pouvoir m'empêcher de grelotter, j'ouvris rapidement le coffre pour en extirper la cape elfique dont m'avait fait don la Dame Galadriel. Là, soigneusement placée entre les pans gris-vert, se trouvait la rose que Legolas m'avait offerte ; son gage d'intérêt. Les questions qui m'avaient taraudée la veille revinrent à l'assaut.

Que faire ?

Legolas m'aimait. Il _m'aimait_. J'étais heureuse, terrifiée, et surtout confuse. Avec mille précautions, je pris la fleur entre mes doigts tremblotants. La petite rose était brunie, desséchée et plissée par endroits. Legolas avait affirmé que ce cadeau était indigne, mais il était au contraire douloureusement seyant : c'était une chose fragile et éphémère, tout comme moi. Je ne durerais pas plus longtemps que cette innocente fleur, comparée à sa longévité infinie. Tout comme la rose, je finirais par me décatir en un temps qui ne sera, pour lui, qu'un infime fragment de sa vie.

Je savais ce qu'était l'immortalité : j'en avais eu un aperçu dans l'esprit collectif des Huorns. Dans leurs souvenirs, j'avais vu défiler les ans aussi rapidement que des secondes. À côté de ça, la longueur de mes deux vies réunies était insignifiante... Et il s'agissait là de tout le temps que je pouvais offrir à un immortel : presque rien.

Il avait dû y réfléchir, pourtant. Legolas _devait_ le savoir, lorsqu'il a décidé qu'il voulait plus qu'une simple amitié entre nous. Cette rose symbolisait non seulement ma mortalité, mais aussi le fait qu'il était préparé à y faire face avec moi, qu'il trouvait que j'en valais la peine. Et après… Il affronterait une éternité de solitude, meurtri et inconsolable. _Pour moi._

S'il y avait un moyen de le faire changer d'avis, je le ferais en un clin d'œil, quel qu'en soit le prix : si cela signifiait pouvoir lui éviter de gâcher ainsi sa vie, alors ça en vaudrait la peine… Sauf que la décision était sienne, et elle était prise. Mon cher Elfe vivrait avec les conséquences de son choix, car il n'y avait pour lui aucun retour en arrière possible. Je ne pouvais qu'admirer son courage, mais...

Et moi, quel était mon choix ? Qu'est-ce que _je_ voulais ?

Après m'être chaudement enveloppée dans la cape, je reposai la rose dans le coffre, plus troublée que jamais. Si Legolas était préparé à me voir vieillir et mourir tandis qu'il resterait le même, je ne l'étais pas pour autant. Pourrais-je supporter d'être à ses côtés, quand j'aurais l'air assez âgée pour être sa mère, puis sa grand-mère ? Et si mon cœur humain changeait avec le temps ? Il n'y avait pas de demi-mesures, dans ce monde : c'était le mariage à vie ou rien. Autant dire que ce genre de décision ne se prenait pas à la légère.

Épouser Legolas, c'était faire face à ma mortalité, affronter le regard des autres Elfes qui nous considéreraient au mieux avec dégout, au pire avec colère. Le roi Thranduil ne me pardonnerait jamais d'avoir pris le cœur de son fils, et ne lui pardonnerait pas d'être tombé amoureux d'une mortelle. Nous serions des intrus partout, parias chez les Hommes comme chez les Elfes, car que soit le monde, les choses hors du commun sont souvent rejetées. Ce serait une vie remplie d'épreuves. _Mais nous les traverserions ensembles._

Et l'autre option, vivre sans lui ? M'installer dans une ville d'Hommes, loin des Elfes et surtout de Legolas, pour finalement me trouver un compagnon qui ne serait pas lui ? Ce serait une existence simple, probablement satisfaisante, à vieillir avec un époux mortel tout en regardant nos enfants et petits-enfants grandir. _Avec le regret éternel de l'avoir laissé derrière moi._

Rien que d'envisager cette possibilité, un frisson glacial me parcourut l'échine. Imaginer une vie dont Legolas serait absent… C'était tout simplement inadmissible.

Fermant le coffre avec un soupir, je me relevai lentement. Presque malgré moi, mes yeux revinrent se poser sur les formes à peine discernables des fleurs sauvages qui recouvraient mon lit, formant des petites taches sombres sur les draps clairs. À l'idée d'attendre l'aube pour aller trouver mon prince Elfe, je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. _Il m'aime._

Et je crois bien que ça ne me déplaisait pas. Mais alors, pas du tout_. _Une vie avec lui vaudrait largement la peine d'être vécue, cela ne faisait aucun doute. C'est avec une facilité déconcertante que j'arrivais à m'imaginer dans ses bras, caressant sa joue du bout de doigts et effleurant ses lèvres des miennes. Construire une vie avec lui, me réveiller à ses côtés tous les matins… L'image me plaisait, tellement que ça ne laissait plus beaucoup de place aux incertitudes, mais je me sentais tout de même frileuse à l'idée de décider comme ça.

Mais bon, en y réfléchissant, la cour était là pour ça, non ? Me donner le temps de me laisser séduire avant de parvenir à une décision. Vu que Legolas était très doué, je pouvais bien me laisser aller et attendre un peu avant de faire mon choix. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Au lieu de m'apaiser, cette réalisation me fit atteindre des sommets d'agitation. Pour un peu, je me serais crue redevenue une véritable jeune fille de dix-huit ans, à glousser toute seule en tournant en rond dans ma chambre, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sautiller un peu. Depuis tout ce temps à soupirer intérieurement en guettant un mâle potable, voilà que celui que je cherchai était en fait sous mon nez.

Incapable de rester plus longtemps dans la petite pièce, je sortis rapidement pour aller déambuler dans les couloirs sombres. Déjà, le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir au loin, dispensant suffisamment de lumière par les ouvertures dans les murs et le plafond pour que je puisse m'orienter sans risquer de me cogner aux murs. Resserrant les pans de ma cape autour de mes épaules, je marchai à pas de loups pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

De nombreux hommes dormaient par terre, roulés en boules sur des lits de fortunes, dans des couvertures chaudes ; il n'y avait pas assez de chambres dans Meduseld pour héberger tout le monde, donc les Dames avaient eu la priorité sur les quartiers privés.

Dans le clair-obscur de l'aube naissante, un mouvement attira mon attention. Intriguée, je m'approchai en douceur, prenant bien garde à ne pas réveiller les dormeurs. Deux petites silhouettes aux têtes bouclées étaient agenouillées un peu plus loin, échangeant des murmures indistincts. Je reconnu Merry, qui avait l'air de tenter désespérément de décourager Pippin ; ce dernier était penché sur un objet rond et sombre, et en approchait ses petits doigts. Il effleura la surface lisse de la pierre ronde, puis y colla franchement les mains.

- « Merry, Pippin ? » appelai-je dans un chuchotement à peine audible, m'agenouillant auprès des deux Hobbits. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Les yeux de Pippin s'exorbitèrent ; une expression terrifiée tordit ses traits, puis il bascula en arrière sans cesser de fixer la boule des yeux, comme s'il était incapable d'en détourner le regard. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un hurlement silencieux, tandis qu'il se débattait au sol comme s'il était attaqué par un ennemi invisible. Poussée par le même instinct qui m'avait fait venir dans ce monde en tout premier lieu, j'agrippai la boule de pierre lisse entre mes mains sans réfléchir pour tenter de libérer Pippin de son emprise, posant par la même occasion le regard sur sa surface polie.

Une horreur absolue se répandit en moi, me glaçant jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. J'avais cru que les Huorns et leur colère millénaire étaient effrayants ; ce n'était rien comparé à l'esprit qui toucha le mien. Un être chargé de malice, dont chaque pensée était comme un horrible grattement à l'intérieur de mon crâne, posa son attention sur moi. L'entité maléfique me piégea sous son regard, tentant de s'engouffrer dans mon crâne pour mettre mes pensées à nu. _Qui êtes-vous ?_ semblait-il demander. _Une femelle ?!_

J'eus l'impression d'entendre un hurlement perçant venant du lointain, tout en ayant l'étrange conviction qu'il s'agissait-là de ma propre voix. J'avais l'impression que des doigts brûlants s'enfonçaient dans mon cerveau, creusant pour trouver des réponses malgré mes tentatives de résistance. Un souvenir remonta à ma mémoire, arraché par la présence maléfique.

_Je suis assise dans le bureau du roi Thranduil, à côté de Legolas. Le vieil homme vient de finir de me raconter la légende du Gardien, et je me demande où il veut en venir : pourquoi le roi m'a-t-il convoquée dans son étude pour parler d'une vieille prophétie ?_

_- « Tu es le Gardien, Aldaiel » annonce le Magicien Gris en posant sur moi son regard sage. « Celle qui va aider à anéantir la menace de Sauron. »_

_Incrédule, je ne peux que le fixer stupidement, sentant ma mâchoire se décrocher sous l'effet de la surprise._

Le souvenir s'estompa, remplacé par un rire mauvais. _Je te trouverais, petit Gardien, et ta mort sera lente... Ceci n'est qu'un avant-goût._ La douleur dans mon crâne alla en s'intensifiant, puis le contact fut brutalement rompu. Incapable de faire quoique ce soit, laissée seule dans le vide de mon cerveau en état de choc, je revins brusquement à moi-même en entendant la voix familière de Gandalf ; sa présence réconfortante effleura mon esprit. J'ouvris les yeux sur son visage ridé.

- « Qu'as-tu vu ? » me pressa-t-il, tenant mon visage entre ses mains pour me forcer à le regarder. « Que lui as-tu dis ?! »

Hantée par le mal absolu qui avait touché mon esprit, je ne trouvai aucun mot. Des larmes perlèrent à mes paupières tandis que je tentais de d'articuler quelque chose. Merry glapit quelques mots en dehors de mon champ de vision ; le Magicien me lâcha et alla s'occuper de Pippin, le ramenant à la réalité en utilisant le même procédé qu'il avait employé sur moi. J'eus à peine de le voir, en revanche, car le visage inquiet de Legolas apparut au-dessus de moi.

L'Elfe me redressa en position semi-assise, puis me serra dans ses bras en murmurant quelques paroles en elfique, trop bas pour que mes oreilles humaines puissent discerner ses mots. Qu'importe, je m'agrippai à lui de toutes mes forces et enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou, trop secouée pour prêter la moindre miette d'attention au code des convenances. Je ne tardai pas à sangloter bruyamment, sans pouvoir m'arrêter de trembler.

- « Que lui as-tu dis, Aldaiel ? » me demanda Gandalf lorsqu'il eut fini d'interroger Pippin. Il avait l'air de s'être un peu calmé mais son visage était tiré par l'appréhension.

- « Je… Non… » balbutiai-je, faisant un effort colossal pour me détacher à regret de l'étreinte protectrice de Legolas. « Son esprit était pire que les Huorns, il... _Il m'a vue !_ »

Je secouai la tête, incapable d'en dire plus, mais le Magicien insista fermement. Legolas me caressa le dos d'une main pour m'encourager, ce qui me permit de retrouver un semblant de calme. Je pus alors décrire le souvenir que Sauron avait trouvé dans ma tête, du moment où Gandalf m'avait révélé à tort que j'étais le Gardien, quelques années plus tôt.

Après cela, les choses se précipitèrent. La veille encore, j'étais juste une femme émoustillée qui s'amusait lors d'une fête ; pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, voilà que j'étais temporairement redevenue le Gardien, au moins aux yeux de l'ennemi, tout comme Pippin passait à présent pour le Porteur. Puisque nous avions son attention, et afin d'éviter qu'il ne vienne attaquer le Rohan encore affaibli, Gandalf décida que nous viendrons avec lui en tant que leurres. Une fois la décision prise, il nous pressa de faire nos affaires le plus vite possible : nous partions pour le Gondor, où les forces de l'ennemi frapperaient bientôt.

Sans même avoir le temps de dire au revoir à mes amis, je me retrouvai à me changer fébrilement dans ma tenue de voyage – qui avait fort heureusement été lavée depuis mon séjour à Fangorn – et à préparer un petit sac avec le peu d'affaires qu'il me restait. Après avoir solidement noué l'écharpe de Glorfindel autour de mon cou, je glissai une poignée de fleur dans la sacoche, désireuse d'emporter un souvenir de la tendresse de mon meilleur ami et prétendant ; après cela, je gagnai les écuries au pas de course. Gandalf et Pippin étaient déjà à l'intérieur.

Legolas m'intercepta en dehors des grandes écuries, avant que je ne puisse rejoindre le Magicien Blanc. Le prince arborait une expression inquiète et incertaine, comme s'il était en proie à une lutte intérieure. Ses cheveux, rendus scintillants par la chaude lumière du matin, étaient agités en tous sens par le vent frais qui soufflait perpétuellement sur les plaines du Rohan. Il me saisit les mains, et je me sentis rougir malgré l'urgence du moment.

- « _Mon cœur saigne de ne pouvoir t'accompagner, Aldaiel _» me confia-t-il, avec dans le regard une intensité qui me coupa le souffle. « _Prends soin de toi._ »

Mes lèvres tremblèrent au souvenir du bref contact de l'esprit de Sauron. Gandalf allait m'emmener directement dans l'œil du cyclone, là où les forces de l'Œil se préparaient à attaquer ; s'il parvenait à me trouver, mon sort serait loin d'être enviable… Je frissonnai, serrant ses doigts entre les miens pour me donner du courage. Legolas m'adressa un sourire un peu forcé. Dans ses yeux, je vis tout ce qu'il ne me disait pas et la formidable restreinte dont il faisait preuve pour ne pas me retenir.

En cet instant, je décidai que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde.

Honnêtement, ce n'était pas si mal. Il y aurait des hauts et des bas, bien évidemment, mais rien n'est jamais complètement rose ou noir. Et même si à la fin, il ne lui resterait plus que des souvenirs... Je n'aurais qu'à tout faire pour qu'il en ait un maximum. Une vie humaine serait loin d'être suffisante pour lui fournir une éternité de réminiscences, mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. Vivre dans le présent, avec lui. _L'aimer de tout mon cœur._

Jugeant brusquement que les coutumes et convenances n'avaient qu'à aller se faire voir, je lâchai ses mains et défit l'attache qui retenait le pendentif où se trouvait ma chère graine, cette petite partie de moi dont je ne me séparais jamais. Je plaçai le bijou et son contenu dans la main de Legolas avant de refermer ses doigts dessus, mettant symboliquement fin à sa cour ; après le gage d'intérêt, un gage d'acceptation.

Nous étions désormais fiancés.

Les yeux de l'Elfe s'arrondirent sous l'effet de la surprise, et il me sembla voir ses joues se colorer. Une expression incrédule traversa ses traits fins, comme s'il n'était pas entièrement sûr de l'intention derrière mon geste ou bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'est vrai qu'une cour ayant duré moins d'un moins, cela battait des records dans l'histoire des Elfes.

- « Aldaiel ! » tonna la voix de Gandalf, m'appelant des écuries. Il sortit par la grande porte, juché sur le dos de Gripoil en compagnie de Pippin qui était calé devant lui.

Comprenant qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps, je me hissai légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et pressai mes lèvres contre celles de mon prince, tâchant de lui communiquer tout ce que je n'aurais peut-être jamais l'occasion de lui dire. Le moment passa bien trop vite, hélas, et il me fallut me détourner pour attraper la main tendue de Gandalf.

Le Magicien me hissa derrière lui et nous filâmes comme le vent, laissant derrière nous la demeure dorée de Theoden.

* * *

Cassandra arrangea soigneusement ses cheveux, s'assura que la robe prêtée par Eowyn était bien pliée sur son lit avec les bijoux qu'elle lui avait gracieusement fourni, puis sortit de sa chambre. Elle avait été réveillée par des hurlements durant la nuit, mais savait que ce n'était que Pippin avec le palantir ; un évènement inévitable, qui permettrait que le reste des évènements suivent leur cours naturel. _Curieusement, j'aurais juré entendre deux voix… Non, c'était probablement parce-que je n'étais pas bien réveillée._

Elle avait dormi tard, ce matin, sachant pertinemment que la Communauté resterait à Edoras durant plusieurs jours avant que ne soient allumés les feux d'alarmes du Gondor. Pour le moment, en tout cas, les évènements suivaient un fil qu'elle connaissait bien : celui des films. Dire qu'ils en étaient déjà au troisième et qu'elle n'avait fait aucun progrès avec Legolas, ni avec sa magie de Gardien !

Cela aurait pu changer durant la fête de la veille, mais le prince Elfe l'avait complètement désertée pour aller danser avec l'usurpatrice. Cassandra avait bien dû reconnaître qu'ils allaient bien ensembles, à évoluer sur la piste sur les pas d'une danse connue d'eux seuls, mais cela n'avait fait que renforcer sa détermination. Au moins, elle était parvenue par la suite à écarter Aldaiel durant tout le reste de la soirée – _s'est-elle enfin rendue compte que je suis celle qui convient le mieux à Legolas ?_ – mais pour le bien que cela avait fait… Le prince de la Forêt Noire n'avait dansé avec personne d'autre après son jeu de boisson avec Gimli et avait fini par s'éclipser lui aussi quand il était devenu clair que _l'autre_ ne reviendrait pas.

La jeune fille entra dans la Grande Salle, où les membres de la Communauté se trouvaient tous ; à l'exception de Gandalf, Pippin et, curieusement, Aldaiel. Non pas que Cassandra se plaigne de l'absence de sa rivale, mais ne devrait-elle pas être debout et paniquée à l'heure qu'il était ? D'après ce qu'elle avait pu observer, Aldaiel n'avait jamais lu les livres ni vu les films du Seigneur des Anneaux et s'était contentée de se laisser porter par les évènements naturels de l'histoire sans rien changer. _Moi, au moins, j'aurais sauvé Boromir_.

- « Bonjour ! » dit-elle innocemment en rejoignant ses compagnons, remarquant que Gimli avait l'air un peu chiffonné et se tenait la tête comme s'il avait un gros mal de crâne. « Tout va bien ? Où sont les autres ? »

Merry baissa la tête d'un air contrit. Legolas, quant à lui, posa son regard sur l'horizon en portant une main inquiète sur le pendentif qui ornait à présent sa gorge. Cassandra écarquilla les yeux, reconnaissant là le bijou qu'Aldaiel portait tout le temps car elle disait qu'il contenait sa graine.

- « Gandalf a pris le chemin du Gondor, emmenant Pippin et Aldaiel avec lui » expliqua Aragorn. « Nous allons rester ici jusqu'à ce que les feux de d'alarmes soient allumés. »

Le Gardien hocha la tête, de plus en plus surprise, puis alla prendre place à table pour se nourrir un peu. Elle mordit dans un morceau de pain sans pouvoir lâcher le prince Elfe des yeux, notant la manière dont il n'avait que peu d'appétit et paraissait soucieux. Son ventre se noua aussitôt, la jalousie lui coupant radicalement toute envie de manger.

Aragorn, assis à côté de l'Elfe, posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami tout en lui chuchotant quelques mots en elfique sur un ton rassurant. Le regard de Cassandra se riva sur le collier de la Dame Arwen qui brillait dans l'encolure de la tunique du Rôdeur, captant un rayon de soleil de la même manière que celui d'Aldaiel sur la poitrine de Legolas. Le déclic se fit alors dans son esprit.

Cassandra s'étouffa avec son eau, comprenant brusquement la signification du changement de propriétaire de la parure. _L'espèce de… ! Comment a-t-elle pu ?!_

- « Legolas, puis-je vous parler en privé, je vous prie ? » demanda-t-elle aussi gentiment qu'elle le pouvait, tout en se levant d'un mouvement raide.

L'Elfe acquiesça d'un air intrigué, puis se leva à son tour avec toute la grâce naturelle de son peuple. Cassandra l'entraîna à l'écart, allant même jusqu'à sortir de la grande demeure pour se tenir sur la haute terrasse. Là, elle se tourna vers le prince et rassembla son courage. C'était le moment où jamais, avant qu'il ne lui échappe totalement et ne décide d'épouser Aldaiel. _Vas-y ma grande, tu peux le faire !_ se cria-t-elle intérieurement. _Tu es le Gardien oui ou non ?_

- « Legolas » reprit-elle, posant vers lui ses plus beaux yeux de biche. « Il y a quelque chose que j'aurais dû vous dire il y a bien longtemps, mais le moment n'y était pas ou bien je perdais toujours courage… »

Cassandra battit élégamment des cils, s'appliquant à ne pas montrer à quel point elle était nerveuse. Son cœur cognait à grand coups dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle prenait garde à se tenir de manière à ce que le vent agite joliment ses cheveux plutôt que de les lui renvoyer dans la figure. Il fallait que ce moment soit parfait, tel qu'elle l'avait toujours rêvé, et même mieux encore !

- « Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda le prince, visiblement curieux.

- « Je vous aime ! » lâcha la jeune fille, presque dans un cri. « Depuis l'instant où nous nous sommes rencontrés, et même avant, je ne pense qu'à vous. Dites-moi que vous ressentez la même chose, je vous en prie ! »

Au lieu de sourire et de prendre Cassandra dans ses bras pour lui donner un baiser passionné, comme celle-ci l'espérait, Legolas paru d'abord étonné, puis baissa les yeux et prit une expression contrite.

- « Je suis navré, mais je ne puis répondre à vos sentiments, Dame Cassandra. »

La jeune fille en resta interdite. Pourquoi ? C'était le destin, _son_ destin, alors _pourquoi ?_ Elle était née pour ça, enfin ! Elle était née pour _lui, _pourquoi ne le voyait-il pas ?!

- « Cela n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Vous me regardez à peine, alors que j'étais destinée à être à vos côtés... Pourquoi ?! »

- « Dame Cassandra » soupira Legolas, rencontrant à nouveau son regard, « vous êtes sans nul doute une jeune femme exceptionnelle mais, quand bien même mon cœur n'appartiendrait pas à Aldaiel, nous nous connaissons à peine. »

Des larmes de colère piquetèrent les yeux du Gardien. Aldaiel ! Sa faute, encore… _Cette fille me pourrit la vie comme personne !_

- « Je suis née pour venir ici et vivre cette aventure à vos côté, cela n'a-t-il donc aucune valeur à vos yeux ? » s'écria Cassandra en désespoir de cause, s'en remettant à un coup bas. « Je ne suis peut-être pas une véritable Elfe, mais j'en ai la longévité : je peux vous offrir une éternité à mes côtés, alors qu'Aldaiel sera morte dans moins d'un siècle ! »

Encore une fois, Legolas réagit de manière totalement différente de ce à quoi Cassandra s'attendait. Ses yeux s'embrasèrent sous l'effet de la colère et il posa sur elle un regard dur, qui lui rappela brusquement que cet homme n'était pas qu'un joli visage mais bel et bien un guerrier capable de tuer.

- « Que croyez-vous donc, jeune enfant, que mes sentiments peuvent changer aussi facilement qu'une girouette sous le vent ? » siffla-t-il. « Me croyez-vous si égoïste que je renoncerais à l'appel d'une vie heureuse avec l'élue de mon cœur juste pour m'éviter la douleur de son trépas ? Pensez-vous donc que je vais aller à l'encontre même de ma nature simplement parce-que vous êtes le Gardien et que vous l'exigez ?! »

Sa voix était allée crescendo jusqu'à terminer sur une forte exclamation. Choquée, Cassandra baissa honteusement les yeux et se mit à pleurer. Elle était allée trop loin, elle s'en rendait compte à présent.

- « Je… Je… »

Incapable d'articuler un mot sans sangloter, elle posa une main sur sa bouche sans pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer.

- « Pardonnez-moi, Dame Cassandra » soupira le prince, ayant rapidement recouvré son calme. « La mortalité d'Aldaiel est un sujet qui me cause un grand tourment, et je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter contre vous. Sachez juste que je ne puis répondre à vos sentiments. »

- « Mais… » couina la jeune fille, retrouvant sa voix. « Je vous aime. Depuis de nombreuses années j'ai rêvé de vous rencontrer et de passer ma vie avec vous ! Alors pourquoi ? »

- « L'affection que vous éprouvez pour moi est une adoration d'enfant. Vous aimez l'idée qu'un prince Elfe tombe instantanément amoureux de vous dans un monde qui est étrange et magique à vos yeux ; vous aimez mon image, mais vous ne me connaissez pas : il ne s'agit pas d'un véritable amour. »

Un long silence passa entre les deux, uniquement troublé par les reniflements de la jeune fille éplorée. Cassandra réalisa que les paroles du prince sonnaient juste, et cela la blessa encore plus que son refus.

- « Si j'avais été à la place d'Aldaiel, croyez-vous que nous serions ensemble à présent ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton résigné, croisant les bras devant elle pour se protéger de la froidure du vent.

- « Je l'ignore » répondit Legolas après une pause contemplative. « J'ai tenu Aldaiel dans mes bras lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson, aux premières heures de sa vie dans ce monde ; c'est en tant que pupille qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie, mais elle s'est frayé un chemin dans mon cœur durant sa croissance, en devenant une amie. Pas parce-que je suis prince, ni parce qu'elle désirait être mienne : juste parce qu'elle souhaitait me connaitre. En auriez-vous fait autant ? »

Cassandra ouvrit la bouche pour répondre par la positive, mais se ravisa devant le regard inquisiteur de l'Elfe. En y réfléchissant… Non, peut-être pas. _Mais je serais tombé à nouveau amoureuse de toi en ayant l'occasion de te connaître, et cette fois-ci tu n'aurais rien eu à y redire._

- « Euh... Et comment êtes-vous tombé amoureux, ensuite ? »

Pour la première fois de la journée, un sourire apparut sur le visage de Legolas. Ses yeux glissèrent vers l'horizon, en direction de la cité blanche du Gondor vers laquelle Aldaiel faisait route. Il saisit le pendentif entre ses doigts, d'un geste tendre qui fit pourtant à Cassandra l'effet d'une gifle en pleine figure.

- « Je ne saurais dire quand et comment c'est arrivé » murmura-t-il. « Elle est devenue une amie très proche tout en se métamorphosant en une splendide jeune femme, et si mes yeux ont été aveugles, mon cœur ne l'était pas ; j'ai longuement nié ce que j'éprouvais pour elle, sans même m'en rendre compte. J'ai confondu jalousie avec agacement, amour avec affection. Il a fallu qu'Aldaiel me soit prise pour que je réalise à quel point elle était importante. Cela m'est tombé dessus comme un choc, même si une part de moi-même le savait depuis longtemps. »

- « Et elle ? » soupira la jeune fille, tout en se demandant quelle partie masochiste d'elle-même cherchait à savoir tout ça.

- « Des circonstances similaires, je gage. Elle s'est rapprochée de moi sans réserve en pensant que son cœur ne chanterait jamais pour un Elfe, tout comme je n'aurais jamais cru aimer une Mortelle. Nous avons sans doute été aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, mais cela ne fut pas une mauvaise surprise. »

- « Vous renonceriez à l'éternité pour elle ? » pressa Cassandra, réalisant soudainement qu'elle avait besoin de l'entendre pour pouvoir le laisser partir.

- « Je n'appartiens pas à la lignée d'Elrond et ne puis donc abandonner mon immortalité, même si je le désire ardemment » soupira Legolas. « Quand elle ne sera plus dans ce monde… Mon existence ne sera que tourments sans fin ni espoir. Malgré tout, je suis prêt à l'endurer car la vie à ses côtés sera courte, certes, mais heureuse. »

_Il l'aime à ce point…_ Cassandra baissa le regard, tentant d'imaginer le courage que cela demandait de se préparer à vivre une éternité de solitude juste pour une personne. Aldaiel était incroyablement chanceuse… _Peut-être qu'elle en vaut vraiment la peine. Peut-être que je l'ai mal jugée et que j'aurais dû chercher à la connaître… _Elle comprenait, à présent. Ça faisait mal, mais elle comprenait ce que Gandalf avait voulu dire. Aldaiel avait sa propre place en Terre du Milieu, et Cassandra devrait trouver la sienne sans s'attendre à ce que tout lui tombe dans les mains. _Je suis peut-être l'héroïne, mais ceci n'est _vraiment_ pas un conte de fées. _

- « Je suis désolée, pour ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure. »

- « Il n'y a pas de mal, Dame Cassandra » répondit le prince, redevenant l'Elfe poli et avenant qu'il était toujours. « Je ne vous offrirais pas mon cœur, mais accepterez-vous mon amitié ? »

Cassandra serra les lèvres, retenant à grand peine une nouvelle vague de larmes. Legolas aimait Aldaiel, et ça faisait mal. Cependant, il lui offrait son amitié en dépit du comportement qu'elle avait eu, lorsqu'elle avait cherché à les séparer et s'était sans doute montrée très injuste envers l'ex-Gardien.

- « Je... J'en serais honorée. »

L'Elfe s'inclina et retourna dans la Grande Salle pour retrouver les autres, mais Cassandra s'attarda sur la terrasse. Elle comprenait pourquoi Eowyn aimait tant se tenir là : d'ici, on pouvait observer toute la plaine, et les puissant courant d'air qui jouaient dans ses cheveux ainsi que sa robe lui donnaient l'impression qu'il ne lui suffirait que de s'élancer pour s'envoler. _Et le vent sèche si bien les larmes…_

Ce n'était pas un conte de fées. La Terre du Milieu n'était pas qu'une histoire. Il y avait des gens, de vrais gens, avec leurs vies et leurs espoirs… Pas seulement un beau prince Elfe, ni une aventure magique. _Je suis le Gardien, pas le Prétentieux_.

Cassandra ferma les yeux et, pour la première fois, se mit à l'écoute de la magie qui fourmillait en elle sans chercher à impressionner qui que ce soit si à avoir l'air d'une héroïne. Avec une facilité déconcertante, elle appela la force qui sommeillait en elle. Rouvrant les paupières en entendant quelques exclamations de surprise de la part des gardes, la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle luisait de magie.

Ebahie, le Gardien tendit une main devant elle et _poussa_, tentant de faire sortir l'énergie magique tout en la concentrant sur un point précis. La lumière sortit de son corps pour se répandre dans l'air, avant de disparaître. C'était certainement un bon début, même s'il faudrait qu'elle s'entraîne si elle voulait pouvoir maîtriser ses pouvoirs à temps. Elle avait déjà pris énormément de retard.

_Dans les romans d'aventure, les héros deviennent plus fort une fois qu'ils ont trouvé l'amour, mais là…_ Cassandra soupira, puis se décida à rentrer pour finir de déjeuner. Elle avait des excuses à présenter, un aveu à faire à Eowyn, un entraînement à démarrer, et assez peu de temps pour devenir le Gardien qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'être.

Trouver l'amour aurait été mille fois préférable et tellement moins douloureux… Mais c'est en grandissant qu'elle deviendrait le véritable Gardien, elle s'en rendait compte à présent.

_Pourquoi faut-il que cela fasse si mal ?_


	20. L'Intendant du Gondor

Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est un gros chapitre que je vous apporte cette semaine, qui m'a causé bien du souci car je n'arrivais pas à me décider entre le livre et le film. J'ai finalement choisi de partir en direction du film (avec quelques éléments du livre) pour ce chapitre là, car il s'agit d'un passage que j'ai préféré à l'écran par rapport à celui du livre ^^

Bonne lecture, et au week-end prochain ! ;)

(Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de Tolkien ne sont pas à moi, ou sinon je pense que ça se saurait)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 19**

**L'Intendant du Gondor  
**

Minas Tirith était une cité blanche et froide, recouverte de pierres lisses. Les rues étroites débordaient de vie, emplies d'étals en tous genres et de badauds. Les passants s'écartaient vivement sur le passage de Gripoil tout en poussant des exclamations surprises ; il fallait dire que Gandalf n'y allait pas avec des pincettes, forçant le passage sous le coup de l'urgence afin de pouvoir atteindre l'Intendant au plus tôt. Les sabots de Gripoil claquaient bruyamment sur les pavés gris tandis qu'il nous menait au travers des différents cercles de l'immense cité.

Notre voyage avait duré deux jours, car la puissante monture du Magicien Blanc avait beau être exceptionnelle, trois personnes adultes faisaient un gros poids à transporter, même si l'un des passagers était un frêle Hobbit. Tout de même, Gripoil avait filé à une vitesse ahurissante : j'aurais presque cru être assise sur une moto et non un destrier, c'est dire ! Enfin, aussi merveilleux que soit le seigneur des chevaux, je n'avais à présent envie que d'en descendre. Mes cuisses étaient à la torture à force de serrer les flancs de l'animal, et mes bras étaient ankylosés d'avoir passé tant de temps accrochés autour de la taille de Gandalf. Et je n'étais vraiment pas contre l'idée d'un bon bain…

Sans parler du fait que l'absence de ma graine me faisait comme un petit trou dans le cœur ; à moins que ça ne soit l'absence de Legolas. J'avais à peine eu le temps de le retrouver, et voilà que nous étions de nouveau séparés ! Notre relation venait tout juste de prendre un tournant majeur : nous étions fiancés. Je n'en revenais toujours pas, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de bondir dans tous les sens et de retourner dans le Rohan aussi vite que mes jambes pouvaient me porter. Legolas me manquait, et j'aurais aussi aimé pouvoir avoir une grande conversation à cœur ouvert avec lui ; parler de notre avenir, de mes peurs comme des siennes, de notre union prochaine. Il y avait encore tellement d'incertitudes autour de nous…

Finalement, nous passâmes de grandes portes de pierre qui nous menèrent en haut de l'aiguille rocheuse qui surplombait la cité. Un longue cours se trouvait là, allant en s'étrécissant jusqu'à la pointe de l'aiguille, face au grand palais qui dominait la ville. Devant les marches qui menaient au palais, un cercle de verdure attira mon regard, perdu au milieu de toute cette blancheur. Là, au pied d'un petit bassin de pierre orné d'une fontaine, un arbre desséché se tordait comme une grosse main griffue. L'Arbre Blanc du Gondor.

Deux gardes se précipitèrent à notre rencontre, s'inclinant devant le Magicien tout en gardant tout de même une main prudente sur la garde de leurs épées. Leurs uniformes sombres offraient un violent contraste avec la clarté de la pierre, surtout maintenant qu'un rayon de soleil avait percé les nuages pour frapper la cité. Je plissai les yeux, m'empressant aussitôt d'ajouter des lunettes de soleil à la liste des objets qui me manquaient durement.

Gandalf sauta souplement à terre, comme s'il ne venait pas de passer deux jours à monter à cru, puis attrapa Pippin par la taille afin de le poser au sol. De mon côté, je glissai aussi adroitement que possible, m'appliquant à ne pas trop marcher en canard malgré les tremblements incontrôlables de mes pauvres jambes. Le contact de la pierre chaude sous mes orteils nus me fit tout de même le plus grand bien ; contrairement aux Hobbits, j'étais loin d'avoir des petons immunisés contre le froid.

Une fois que notre cher Magicien eut confié son cheval à l'un des Hommes, il nous entraîna précipitamment vers l'entrée du palais, contournant la forme triste de l'arbre sec. En passant près du tronc torturé, il me sembla discerner un tout petit murmure. L'arbre était à l'agonie, ne produisant rien de plus que le faible chuchotement d'un aïeul ayant perdu la volonté de vivre. Son chant était triste, désespéré ; mon cœur se serra pour lui.

- « C'est l'arbre ! » murmura Pippin, avant de s'écrier : « Gandalf ! Gandalf ! »

- « Oui, l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor » expliqua le Magicien sans daigner ralentir, nous obligeant Pippin et moi à trottiner pour suivre son rythme. « L'arbre du Roi ! Toutefois le Seigneur Denethor n'est _pas_ le Roi ; il n'est que l'Intendant, le gardien du trône. »

Nous grimpâmes les quelques marches qui menaient aux portes du palais, puis Gandalf s'immobilisa avant de se retourner vers nous, son regard sévère se posant sur Pippin en particulier.

- « Écoutez attentivement » martela-t-il. « Le Seigneur Denethor est le père de Boromir. Il n'est guère sage de lui apporter les nouvelles de la mort de son fils bien aimé. Et ne faites pas mention de Frodon, ou de l'Anneau. Et ne dites rien sur Aragorn. »

Il s'interrompit, nous enveloppa d'un long regard songeur, puis secoua la tête.

- « En fait, il vaudrait mieux que vous ne parliez pas du tout. »

Le vieux Magicien se détourna pour pousser les grandes portes, révélant une vaste salle aux colonnes sombres et au sol de marbre. Des statues de rois défunts fixèrent sur nous leurs regards solennels tandis que nous avancions vers le trône, au rythme régulier des claquements secs du bâton de Gandalf. Devant nous se tenaient deux trônes, l'un grand, fait de pierres pâles et surélevé au-dessus de quelques marches, l'autre terne, petit et près du sol ; un vieil homme enveloppé de riches fourrures et étoffes sombres se tenait courbé sur le petit trône, tel une caricature de roi. J'échangeai un regard perplexe avec Pippin.

- « Salut à vous, Denethor, fils d'Ecthelion, Seigneur et Intendant du Gondor » dit Gandalf d'une voix forte mais respectueuse. « Voici Péregrin Touque, Hobbit de la Comté, et Aldaiel de la Forêt Noire, qui fut élevée là-bas en tant que Gardien de la prophétie. »

Le vieillard ne réagit pas. Dans le doute, je me fendis d'une révérence timide, ne sachant que trop bien que je donnais une image assez inédite avec ma cape grise, mes pantalons masculins un peu trop courts et mes pieds nus. J'adressai un regard confus à Gandalf, qui avait réussi à me présenter comme étant le Gardien sans pour autant mentir ouvertement. Cela faisait-il partie de son plan de me faire jouer les leurres afin que l'attention ne soit pas sur Cassandra ?

- « Je suis venu vous apporter conseil et nouvelles, en cette heure sombre » reprit le Magicien sans se démonter, faisant comme si Denethor lui avait rendu les salutations d'usage.

L'Intendant s'anima enfin, relevant la tête vers nous tout en révélant un objet qu'il avait dissimulé dans les amples manches de son manteau. Les deux moitiés d'un cor, fendu en deux. La vision de l'objet familier fit remonter des souvenirs bouleversant dans ma mémoire, souvenirs que je m'étais appliqué à enterrer car je n'avais simplement pas eu le temps de pleurer Boromir... Et que la culpabilité était trop grande.

- « Peut-être êtes-vous venu m'expliquer ceci… » murmura Denethor d'une voix usée, levant vers nous des yeux sombres et emplis d'une douleur insondable. Ses lèvres tremblèrent. « Peut-être êtes-vous venu pour me dire pourquoi mon fils est décédé. »

Je détournai le regard, les yeux emplis par les larmes que je m'étais jusqu'alors refusée à verser. Gandalf ne répondit rien ; lui qui avait tant escompté dissimuler à Denethor la mort de son fils afin de s'assurer qu'il puisse diriger Minas Tirith contre Sauron sans laisser le désespoir assombrir son cœur, voilà que son plan tombait à l'eau.

- « Boromir est mort pour nous sauver » annonça Pippin, nous faisant sursauter Gandalf et moi, « mon cousin et moi, ainsi que la Dame Aldaiel ici présente. Il nous a défendu contre nombre d'ennemis. »

Je fermai les yeux, me remémorant les derniers instants du fier Homme du Gondor, ainsi que toute la rage de vivre qui l'avait animé jusqu'au bout. Des gouttes d'eau salée dévalèrent les courbes de mes joues.

- « Je vous offre mes services, aussi humbles soient-ils » fit la voix de Pippin, derrière mes paupières closes. « En paiement de cette dette. »

La surprise me fit rouvrir les yeux ; je vis que mon ami était agenouillé aux pieds de l'Intendant. Celui-ci posait sur lui un regard chargé de souffrances, et pourtant non dénué d'une lueur calculatrice.

- « Voici mon premier ordre à votre encontre : dites-moi comment vous vous êtes échappés alors que mon fils ne l'a pas pu, si puissant qu'il était » dit Denethor, avant de poser son regard sombre sur moi « et en compagnie d'un être de légende comme le Gardien. »

Submergée par la honte, je m'agenouillai aux côté de Pippin et baissai la tête. Je ne pouvais pas révéler que je n'étais pas le Gardien, sinon je risquais de mettre Cassandra et les autres en danger d'une manière ou d'une autre. Rencontrer le regard de Denethor – qui ne voyait en moi qu'une personne ayant eu le pouvoir de sauver son fil et ne l'ayant pas fait – était au-dessus de mes forces.

- « Le plus puissant Homme peut être tué d'une seule flèche » poursuivit Pippin, faisant preuve d'un courage que je n'avais pas. « Et Boromir fut percé de nombreux traits. »

- « Seigneur Denethor, je… » fis-je en relevant la tête, aidée par le fait que ma vision troublée par les larmes ne me permettait pas de voir distinctement son visage ; je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien dire alors que j'avais été incapable de protéger son fils, quand bien même ce rôle n'avait jamais été mien. « Boromir était un homme vaillant, dont le sens de l'honneur et la droiture n'avaient pas d'égal. Il était… Il était mon ami. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revenir en arrière et le sauver. »

Les yeux de l'Intendant s'embuèrent, et il me regarda fixement avec une expression curieuse.

- « Relevez-vous et approchez, jeune fille » ordonna-t-il.

Je m'exécutai aussitôt, allant jusqu'à me retrouver devant son petit trône, le surplombant de ma hauteur. Il me fit signe de m'agenouiller à nouveau, si bien que je me retrouvai à ses pieds, comme une enfant qui attendrait une histoire de la part de son grand-père. L'Intendant tendit vers moi une main usée par l'âge, puis posa sa paume sur ma joue dans un geste curieusement paternel, effaçant mes larmes d'un petit geste circulaire de son pouce.

- « Il... Mon fils a donné sa vie pour vous... » murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « De tous ces malheurs, un peu de joie survient tout de même ; cela réchauffe mon pauvre cœur de savoir que mon cher Boromir a pris femme avant de mourir. Et le Gardien, de surcroit ! Vous êtes sans nul doute une femme digne de lui. Si j'en crois votre prophétie, vous l'auriez couronné roi, s'il avait vécu. »

- « Oh, je... » protestai-je, ouvrant des yeux ronds. « Nous n'étions pas... »

- « Oui, bien sûr » répondit-il en hochant la tête avec fierté. « Boromir était un homme d'honneur, je suis sûr qu'il attendait de vous avoir présenté à moi pour célébrer une union entre vous. N'ayez crainte, ma chère enfant, même si vous n'avez pas pu épouser mon fils, ma famille sera toujours la vôtre. »

Denethor mit de côté le cor brisé puis me posa les mains sur les épaules, m'invitant à me relever en même temps que lui, puis me serra dans ses bras avec une urgence teintée de désespoir, comme si ma présence pouvait lui ramener une petite partie de son défunt fils. Me contorsionnant comme je pouvais, j'adressai un regard paniqué à Gandalf ; sa seule réponse à ma supplique muette fut de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres, m'intimant le silence sur la véritable nature de ma relation avec Boromir.

- « Vos… Vos paroles m'honorent, mon Seigneur. Je suis... Oh, je suis tellement désolée... »

- « Je sais, ma fille. Je sais. »

Gandalf poussa Pippin à se relever, d'un ton chargé d'agacement ; il n'appréciait sans doute pas que nous ayons tous les deux allègrement piétinés ses ordres de ne rien dire et de le laisser parler. Le vieux Magicien rappela à Denethor que la guerre était imminente, que les armées du Gondor ne pouvaient guère faire le poids, que le Rohan répondrait si seulement les feux d'alarmes s'allumaient.

L'Intendant s'assombrit aussitôt, puis une expression hargneuse traversa ses traits. Avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche, je sus qu'il allait refuser, et pas d'une manière des plus courtoises. Profitant donc du fait qu'il venait juste de décider que je faisais à présent partie de sa famille, je glissai ma main dans la sienne, d'un geste innocent et affectueux pareil à celui d'une enfant ; c'était un truc que je maîtrisais à la perfection pour l'avoir souvent employé durant ma seconde enfance chez les Elfes. Le nombre de pâtisseries supplémentaires que j'avais pu obtenir grâce à cela était presque indécent.

Denethor s'adoucit un peu, suffisamment pour prendre une grande inspiration et décider d'ignorer superbement Gandalf plutôt que de s'emporter. Faisant la sourde oreille aux avertissements du Magicien Blanc, il fit mander quelques serviteurs pour nous attribuer des quartiers : deux chambres d'invités pour Gandalf et Pippin, une pièce spéciale dans les quartiers réservés aux membres de la famille pour moi.

C'était un début, car même si mon beau-père auto-proclamé avait refusé d'agir selon les conseils de Gandalf, au moins n'avait-il pas tenté de le faire jeter par-dessus les murailles comme il avait semblé être sur le point de le faire. Cela me faisait de la peine de jouer ainsi sur sa douleur, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre ; je pourrais m'occuper de mes états d'âme une fois que Minas Tirith serait sauvée.

Denethor refusa de me laisser partir lorsqu'il congédia Gandalf et Pippin, me conviant plutôt à sa table du soir pour que je lui raconte de la période où j'avais connu son fils. Il me fallut quémander pour obtenir une heure afin de me laver et de pouvoir me changer, en échange de la promesse que je ne tarderais pas trop.

J'avais comme l'impression que je n'allais pas avoir beaucoup de temps à moi, ces prochains jours.

* * *

Adossé contre l'une des colonnes de la Grande Salle, non loin de son oncle Theoden pour le cas où celui-ci aurait besoin de lui, Eomer avait bien du mal à détacher ses yeux des compagnons d'Aragorn : un Elfe et un Nain ! Depuis qu'il était un petit garçon, ces êtres étaient associés aux légendes que l'on raconte au coin du feu. Même si cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il côtoyait Legolas et Gimli, il avait toujours un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'ils étaient bien réels. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand il les avait rencontrés dans les plaines du Rohan ! À ce moment-là, il n'aurait certainement pas pu prédire que ce trio inédit, formé par un Elfe, un Nain et un Homme, pporteraient le salut de son oncle et même de tout le Rohan.

S'il avait retenu une chose de cette première rencontre, c'est que les Nains (ou tout du moins celui-là en particulier) avaient un caractère explosif. Il ne s'en était fallu que d'une remarque sur les légende de la terrible sorcière du Bois d'Or pour Gimli menace de lui enseigner les bonnes manières à coups de hache. Après l'avoir vu manier ladite hache contre les Orques lors de la bataille du Gouffre, Eomer était plus qu'heureux d'être devenu un frère d'armes du Nain plutôt qu'un ennemi. C'était un combattant valeureux, qui maniait la hache comme personne ; il serait stupide de la part du jeune Maréchal de chercher à s'y frotter.

Depuis trois jours que le Magicien Blanc et deux des compagnons d'Aragorn étaient partis, une atmosphère d'attente planait sur Edoras. L'ombre de la guerre était toujours présente malgré le calme apparent, si bien que de nombreux guerrier profitaient de ce répit pour s'entraîner, se reposer, et soigner leurs blessures afin d'être prêts au combat. Bien que le roi Theoden n'ait jamais affirmé que le Rohan entrerait à nouveau en guerre pour prêter main forte au Gondor, il était clair que la paix ne serait pas maintenue tant qu'il y aurait des ombres au-dessus du Mordor. _Si les feux d'alarmes s'allument,_ _alors nous aviserons._

Aragorn, Legolas, Merry et Gimli se relayaient pour surveiller l'horizon, guettant sans relâche en direction du poste de garde le plus proche, perché au loin sur les montagnes. Le reste du temps, ils prenaient des forces et supervisaient l'entraînement de la Dame Cassandra. Aidée principalement par Eowyn, cette dernière s'était mise en tête d'apprendre les arts du combat en un temps record ; il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle était plutôt douée, car elle assimilait les conseils plus rapidement qu'une éponge. Parfois, Eomer assistait aux leçons de la jeune fille, observant la manière dont sa sœur se révélait être un professeur dur mais efficace. Il avait toujours su qu'Eowyn avait de l'acier dans les veines, mais la virtuosité avec laquelle elle maniait l'épée ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. _Si elle n'était pas une femme, elle ferait un carnage dans les rangs ennemis._

Eowyn était d'ailleurs là, riant à voix basse avec la Dame Cassandra un peu plus loin, sans prendre part aux discussions. Eomer était content de voir que sa sœur s'était fait une amie proche en la personne du Gardien. Après tous les malheurs qu'elle avait traversé, Eowyn avait plus que mérité de profiter ainsi de moment heureux et insouciants avec une autre Dame de son âge. Peut-être serait-elle aussi devenue amie avec la Dame Aldaiel, si cette dernière avait pu rester à Edoras. Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu de nombreuses occasions de parler avec la femme qui commandait aux arbres, mais ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal : déjà qu'il avait bien failli s'attirer des coups de haches de la part du Nain, il n'aurait vraiment pas voulu que l'Elfe décide de faire de lui sa nouvelle cible d'entraînement favorite.

Le Maréchal secoua la tête, repensant au moment embarrassant où il avait surpris une conversation entre Legolas et Gimli, ce dernier félicitant l'Elfe pour ses récentes fiançailles avec la Dame Aldaiel. Eomer s'était aussitôt senti obligé de présenter ses excuses à Legolas, pour avoir impunément invité sa promise à danser durant la fête qui s'était déroulée à Meduseld. Fort heureusement, le seigneur Elfe ne lui en avait tenu aucune rigueur.

Eomer laissa son regard errer à nouveau vers l'endroit où se tenaient Legolas et Gimli. Quasiment inséparables, les deux amis discutaient à voix basse, même si c'était le Nain qui faisait la majorité de la conversation. L'Elfe n'était pas très loquace, depuis le départ de sa future épouse ; il était probablement dévoré par l'inquiétude. D'après ce qu'Eomer avait compris, Aldaiel et Pippin étaient partis jouer les leurres pour que l'attention du Mordor reste sur le Gondor, de telle sorte à ce que les armées du Rohan puissent garder l'avantage de l'effet de surprise. Si le Maréchal approuvait grandement la stratégie du Magicien Blanc, il n'était pas sûr que mettre ainsi en danger une jeune femme et un Semi-Homme soit un plan louable. _Enfin, si les feux s'allument bientôt, peut-être pourrons-nous arriver à temps et faire une différence dans la bataille._

Comme si le ciel l'avait entendu, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas.

- « Les feux d'alarme de Minas Tirith ! » cria Aragorn, entrant dans la salle en courant pour se précipiter au-devant du roi Theoden. « Les feux d'alarme sont allumés ! Le Gondor appelle à l'aide. »

Le silence tomba dans la salle, et chacun retint son souffle tandis que tous les regards se rivaient sur le roi. Ce dernier n'avait pas caché son dédain vis-à-vis du Gondor après la bataille du Gouffre de Helm, gagnée sans leur aide. Mais à présent que leur voisins leur demandaient secour, allait-il les laisser seuls ?

Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence absolu. Les yeux fixés sur son oncle et souverain, Eomer remarqua à peine que sa sœur s'était avancée à ses côtés, une expression tendue sur le visage.

- « Et le Rohan répondra » annonça finalement Theoden. « Réunissez les rohirrims ! »

Eomer inclina respectueusement la tête, acceptant l'ordre, puis échangea un regard avec sa sœur. Depuis toujours, ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de paroles pour se comprendre ; un simple regard lui permit de voir le soulagement teinté de fierté sur le visage d'Eowyn, ainsi que l'appréhension à l'approche des combats. Plus que tout autre, le jeune homme savait que sa sœur désirait prendre part à la guerre afin de se battre pour le Rohan. Les accompagner jusqu'au lieu du combat pour ensuite les voir partir sans elle, cela serait un moment horrible pour la jeune fille. _Eowyn est forte, elle saura accepter notre départ et veillera sur Edoras en notre absence, comme elle l'a si bien fait par le passé._

Le jeune Maréchal s'empressa de sortir, puis donna l'ordre de faire sonner le rassemblement. Le Rohan entrait en guerre une nouvelle fois, contre l'ombre du Mordor. Il faudrait plusieurs jours pour réunir toutes les armées, puis encore plus longtemps pour atteindre le Gondor. Eomer fit donc partir plusieurs groupes de messagers en toutes directions – notamment vers Fort le Cor pour rallier le seigneur Erkenbrand et ses hommes – afin que tous les rohirrims disponibles prennent séparément la route du Gondor, et se réunissent là-bas au dernier campement.

Les armées attendraient là-bas trois jours encore, puis partiraient au combat. Cela serait une bataille de légende qu'elle qu'en soit l'issue… Pourvu qu'ils y arrivent à temps.

* * *

Faramir monta lentement les marches qui menaient vers le sommet de la cité, là où siégeait son père dans le palais des rois. Ses jambes fatiguées luttaient contre l'effort, mais il s'obstinait à monter chacune des marches. Se concentrer là-dessus l'empêchait de repenser aux visages effrayés de ses hommes tandis que les Orques s'avançaient sur eux... Ils étaient venus en nombre, au couvert de la nuit, et les auraient pris par surprise si une sentinelle n'avait pas repérés les lueurs de leurs torches.

La troupe avait combattu toute la nuit ainsi qu'une partie de la journée, mais les Orques étaient juste trop nombreux ; ils avaient gagné du terrain, petit à petit, piétinant les morts et les blessés. Lorsque les Nazguls étaient arrivés, montés sur des créatures cauchemardesques, Faramir n'avait eu d'autre choix que de sonner la retraite. Les ruines d'Osgilath était retombées aux mains de l'ennemi.

Plus que les épouses et les familles des hommes qu'il avait perdus, plus que le souvenir atroce des cris des Nazguls, Faramir redoutait le regard de son père. Denethor avait toujours préféré son fils aîné, Boromir ; ayant toujours adoré son grand frère, comment Faramir pouvait-il l'en blâmer ? Boromir était un homme courageux, charismatique et bienveillant, qui faisait la fierté de tous. _Si seulement il était là… Il n'aurait pas laissé Osgiliath se faire prendre. Il aurait trouvé un moyen, et il aurait vaincu, comme toujours._

Plus rien n'était pareil depuis la mort de Boromir. Denethor ne le regardait presque plus, ne pouvant supporter de voir le peu de ressemblance physique qu'il avait avec son défunt frère. Faramir avait toujours été une source de déception pour lui : il n'était jamais assez fort, assez discipliné, assez _Boromir_. Maintenant que ce dernier ne reviendrait plus… Le jeune homme craignait que son père soit déçu de le voir en vie à la place de son cher frère, et avait tout fait pour répondre à ses exigences.

_Père s'était tellement renfermé après la mort de Mère, _songea-t-il amèrement._ J'ai peur que cela ne devienne bien pire…_ Faramir n'avait que peu de souvenir de sa chère mère, Finduilas, car il n'était qu'un tout petit garçon lorsqu'elle était morte. Néanmoins, il puisait du réconfort dans le souvenir de sa silhouette fine, ses longs cheveux bruns qu'il tentait d'attraper lorsqu'elle regardait pensivement l'horizon.

Le jeune homme arriva enfin tout en haut, sur la grande cour où trônait l'Arbre Blanc – il en portait le symbole sur sa cuirasse, qu'il n'avait même pas prit le temps de retirer après avoir été sauvé par Gandalf dans sa fuite d'Osgiliath. Il se passa une main sur les yeux, persuadé d'être sujet à une hallucination : au pied de l'arbre se tenait une silhouette féminine aux longs cheveux bruns, vêtue dans une robe bleue sombre et argentée qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Elle avait une main sur le tronc lisse de l'Arbre et lui tournait le dos.

Faramir pressa inconsciemment le pas, le cœur serré par une petite trace d'espoir enfantin, qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer. Sa mère était morte il y a longtemps, mais qui était cette personne qui arborait ainsi ses atours ?

- « Je suis Faramir, fils de Denethor, ma Dame » annonça-t-il en arrivant à son niveau, sans pouvoir retenir une petite pointe de déception quand la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, présentant un visage inconnu et bien trop jeune pour appartenir à sa mère. « À qui ai-je l'honneur ? Puis-je savoir où est-ce que vous avez obtenu ces vêtements ? »

La jeune fille caressa une manche de sa robe du bout des doigts, baissant les yeux pour éviter son regard.

- « Mon nom est Aldaiel, de la Forêt Noire » murmura-t-elle sans le regarder. « Le seigneur Denethor m'a fourni cette robe car je n'en avais pas avec moi lors de mon arrivée à Minas Tirith, il y a quelques jours. Je… Je connaissais votre frère, nous avons voyagé ensemble avant que… »

Elle s'interrompit, avala difficilement sa salive, puis osa relever les yeux. Faramir pressa ses lèvres en une fine ligne ; parler de la mort de son frère était toujours douloureux.

- « J'étais là, quand il a été tué » poursuivit-elle d'une voix faible. « Il est mort pour me sauver. »

- « Si ne serait-ce qu'une seule vie a pu être épargnée par son sacrifice, Dame Aldaiel, alors je sais que mon frère est mort content. »

Sur ces mots, Faramir pris congé d'elle pour aller affronter l'Intendant.

Comme il l'avait escompté, l'expérience fut dure et âpre. Denethor n'accepta pas sa décision de sonner la retraite à Osgiliath, et encore moins celle d'avoir laissé partir au Mordor les Semi-Hommes qui transportaient l'Anneau Unique ; une fois de plus, Faramir avait déçu son père.

Le lendemain, le jeune homme n'était pas beaucoup plus reposé que la veille après avoir passé une nuit agitée, peuplée de cauchemars de Nazguls, qui le poursuivaient pour finalement le rattraper et abaisser leurs capuchons noirs pour révéler les visages pleins de mépris de Boromir et Denethor. Comme tous les matins depuis plusieurs jours, il regarda en direction de l'Est pour surveiller la lente progression des nuages noirs du Mordor, qui cachaient de plus en plus le soleil.

Faramir savait que cette obscurité grandissante était un compte à rebours. Lorsque les ombres auraient totalement recouvert le ciel entre les portes Noires et Minas Tirith, alors les armées de Sauron pourraient marcher librement dans les champs de Pélennor sans être gênées par le soleil. Cela marquerait sans aucun doute le début du siège de la cité.

Lorsqu'il alla s'enquérir de l'état de préparation des hommes de Minas Tirith, Faramir eut l'heureuse surprise de constater que de nombreux seigneurs du Gondor avaient répondu à l'appel des feux d'alarmes, qu'il avait vaguement distingué depuis son poste à Osgiliath lorsqu'ils avaient été allumés. Il y avait Forlong le Gros, seigneur de Lossarnach, qui avait amené deux cent hommes avec lui. Étaient aussi venus Dervorin de Val Ringló avec trois cent hommes, le grand Duinhir avec ses fils Duilïn et Derufïn ainsi que cinq cent archers, Jirluin le Beau des Collines Vertes avec trois cent hommes de Pinnath Gelin, et d'autres encore… Et surtout Imrahil, le fier Prince de Dol Amroth, qui était aussi l'oncle de Faramir ; sept cents hommes l'avaient accompagné. En tout, cela comptait pour près de trois mille hommes en renfort, ce qui était non négligeable et pourtant bien peu face à toutes armées du Mordor.

Faramir laissa les seigneurs organiser ensemble le plan de défense de la cité avec Mithrandir, notant au passage que son père brillait par son absence. _Étrange, n'est-ce pas pourtant le rôle de l'Intendant de coordonner les troupes, surtout après avoir allumé les feux d'alarmes ? _Le jeune homme n'osa demander si les seigneurs du Gondor savaient pourquoi son père s'abstenait de participer à leur conseil de guerre, se doutant de la réponse et ne souhaitant pas l'entendre. Denethor avait perdu l'espoir avec la mort de Boromir.

Peu de temps après, avant même que Faramir ne puisse se rendre dans les cercles inférieurs de la cité, un messager lui annonça qu'il était convoqué dans la salle du trône par son père. Le peu de bonne humeur qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant les renforts des seigneurs du Gondor s'évapora aussitôt.

Sur son chemin, Faramir croisa la silhouette familière de Péregrin Touque, le Semi-Homme qui avait chevauché avec Gandalf pour leur porter secours à lui et à ses hommes. Assise à ses côtés se trouvait la Dame Aldaiel, vêtue d'une autre robe qui avait autrefois appartenu à Finduilas.

- « Quel service un Hobbit peut-il offrir à un tel… Seigneur des Hommes ? » se lamentait Péregrin.

Il était vêtu d'une petite tunique sombre frappée de l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor, un uniforme de garde en miniature que Faramir reconnu aussitôt. Durant son enfance, il avait passé de nombreuses heures à jouer au héros, habillé ainsi.

- « Pippin » répliqua doucement la Dame Aldaiel tout en posant une main sur l'épaule du Hobbit, « le seigneur Denethor n'aurait jamais accepté ton service s'il te pensait inutile. »

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, Faramir en avait appris un peu plus sur ces deux invités. La Dame Aldaiel avait été la fiancée de Boromir avant qu'il ne soit tué, et avait donc été accueillie par son père comme la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eu ; cela expliquait pourquoi il lui avait offert les robes de sa défunte épouse alors même qu'il les avait jalousement gardées auparavant. Péregrin avait voyagé avec eux ainsi que les deux Semi-Hommes qui transportaient l'Anneau, et avait donc proposé ses services à Denethor en réparation de sa dette après avoir été sauvé par Boromir.

Malgré les paroles rassurantes de la Dame Aldaiel, Faramir savait que son père n'avait sans doute accepté les services du Semi-Homme que pour agacer Mithrandir. Denethor le soupçonnait depuis longtemps de vouloir le renverser, comme s'il était le roi et non l'Intendant.

- « C'était bien » dit-il en approchant d'eux, annonçant ainsi sa présence. « Un acte généreux n'aurait pas dû être accueilli avec autant de froideur. »

- « Seigneur Faramir » le salua Aldaiel, tout en se levant et en faisant une révérence respectueuse.

- « D'après ce que j'ai entendu, nous sommes presque frère et sœur, Dame Aldaiel. Inutile qu'il y ait autant de formalité entre nous. » dit Faramir ; puis, s'adressant au Hobbit : « Vous rejoignez les gardes de la Tour, Maître Péregrin. »

- « Je ne croyais pas qu'ils trouveraient une livrée à ma taille » remarqua ce dernier avec un sourire aimable.

- « Elle appartenait à un jeune garçon de la cité. En vérité un jeune sot, qui passait plus d'heures à tuer des dragons qu'à s'adonner à ses études. »

- « C'était la vôtre ? »

- « Oui, elle était à moi ; mon père me l'avait faite faire. »

Péregrin haussa les épaules avec un sourire franc.

- « Je suis plus grand que vous ne l'étiez » annonça-t-il non sans fierté. « Seulement, je ne vais plus grandir, moi. Sauf en largeur. »

Faramir se laissa aller à rire de concert avec le Hobbit ainsi que la Dame Aldaiel. Le son qui franchissait ses lèvres avait l'air étranger, depuis si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas trouvé matière à rire. Il revit en pensée le jeune garçon dégingandé qu'il avait été, courant après des dragons imaginaires quand il n'était pas collé aux basques de son grand frère.

- « Elle ne m'allait pas non plus » sourit-il. « Boromir a toujours été le soldat ; ils étaient pareils, lui et mon père. Fiers, têtus comme des mules… Mais forts.»

Aldaiel le regarda longuement sans rien dire, les yeux brillants de compassion.

- « Je sais ce que c'est que d'être sans cesse comparé à quelqu'un que l'on n'est pas » murmura-t-elle. « Mais vous êtes fort, Faramir, à votre manière propre. Boromir me le disait souvent. »

- « Vous avez de la force » renchérit Péregrin, « une force différente. Et un jour votre père s'en apercevra. »

Touché, le jeune homme hocha légèrement la tête et se rendit avec eux dans la Salle du Trône. Là, à côté de la Dame Aldaiel, il se tint droit et digne devant son père tandis que le Hobbit prêtait serment. L'expression froidement amusée de Denethor lui tordit les entrailles ; c'était comme si son père se moquait de cette petite créature qui avait pourtant le courage de prêter serment auprès de lui. La Dame Aldaiel se tendit mais ne dit rien, gardant une expression soigneusement neutre.

- « Je ne l'oublierais pas » annonça l'Intendant une fois que Péregrin eut terminé, « et ne manquerais pas de récompenser ce qui est donné. La fidélité par l'amour, la valeur par l'honneur, le parjure… »

Ses yeux sombres se rivèrent sur Faramir, qui se sentit pâlir devant la dureté de son regard.

- « … Par la vengeance. »

L'Intendant s'assit à table, puis fit signe à Aldaiel de le rejoindre. Celle-ci s'exécuta sans attendre et s'assit du bout des fesses sur un tabouret qui avait été placé juste à côté de la chaise de Denethor. Profitant du fait que ce dernier était occupé à remplir généreusement leurs deux assiettes, Aldaiel adressa un regard désolé à Faramir, ses lèvres esquissant une excuse muette. Le jeune homme hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il savait que son père était un homme à qui on ne disait pas non.

- « Mange, ma fille » ordonna celui-ci.

Suite à un regard insistant de Denethor, la jeune fille commença à grignoter nerveusement un grain de raisin. _Depuis quand ne m'a-t-il pas appelé ainsi, « mon fils » ?_ _Et cette jeune personne qui n'est même pas de son sang…_ Non, Faramir savait qu'il était inutile d'en vouloir à la Dame Aldaiel : elle avait l'air suffisamment mal à l'aise comme cela. Ce repas, cette attitude dédaigneuse, cette manière de favoriser instantanément la jeune Dame… C'était clair, son père cherchait visiblement à le punir.

- « Je ne pense pas que nous devrions abandonner à la légère les défenses extérieures » dit Denethor. « Défenses que ton frère a longtemps gardées intactes. »

- « Qu'aurais-je dû faire selon vous ? »

- « Je n'aurais cédé ni le fleuve du Pélennor, ni le fort. Osgiliath doit être reprise. »

- « Mon seigneur, Osgiliath est occupée » dit Faramir, refusant de croire que son père souhaitait l'y renvoyer alors que la veille encore il avait failli y laisser la vie.

- « Il faut prendre des risques à la guerre » rétorqua Denethor, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. « Il y a-t-il un capitaine ici qui ait le courage d'exécuter la volonté de son seigneur ? »

Faramir ne sut que répondre. Que dire ? Son père, son propre père, l'envoyait à la mort sans même un battement de cil. Un silence tendu tomba sur la salle.

- « Souhaiteriez-vous donc que nos places eussent été échangées ? » dit-il finalement, dans un souffle. « Que je sois décédé et que Boromir ait vécu ? »

Denethor porta une coupe de vin à ses lèvres. _Répondez non, je vous en supplie ! _

- « Oui » murmura-t-il. « Oui, je le souhaiterais. »

Le monde de Faramir sembla s'écrouler autour de lui, et pourtant rien n'avait changé : il était toujours là, debout devant son père ainsi que la fille qu'il avait quasiment adoptée, qui avait le visage alarmé de quelqu'un qui cherche désespérément quelque chose à dire mais ne trouve rien. Lui qui avait tout fait pour ne jamais montrer la moindre faiblesse devant son père, il ne chercha même pas à dissimuler ses yeux embués.

- « Puisque vous êtes privé de Boromir » annonça-t-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration, tentant tout de même de maîtriser sa voix. « Je ferais ce que je pourrais à sa place. »

Il s'inclina gravement, et se détourna lentement pour sortir.

- « Attendez ! » s'écria la Dame Aldaiel, tout en se levant d'un mouvement brusque. « Seigneur Denethor, laissez-moi accompagner Faramir, je vous en prie. S'il est tellement impératif de reprendre Osgiliath, alors laissez-moi vous prêter la force du Gardien pour veiller sur votre fils, comme je n'ai pas pu le faire pour Boromir. »

Faramir se retourna, interloqué. Le Gardien ? La Dame Aldaiel était le Gardien ?

- « Il n'en est pas question » répliqua fermement l'Intendant. « Ta place est ici, en sécurité avec moi ; tu es tout ce qu'il me reste de Boromir, Aldaiel. »

La jeune Dame se rapprocha de Faramir et posa une main sur son bras.

- « Non, mon seigneur » dit-elle gravement. « Faramir est votre fils, tout comme l'était Boromir. C'est lui que vous devriez protéger, pas moi. »

- « Aldaiel » murmura Faramir, « votre sollicitude me touche, mais… »

- « ASSEZ ! » hurla Denethor. « Gardes, escortez cette insolente dans ses quartiers et veillez à ce qu'elle y reste jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Quant à toi Faramir, va donc remplir ta mission et ne reviens que lorsqu'Osgiliath sera de nouveau mienne ! »

Deux des gardes, qui s'étaient appliqués à faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu de tout ce qui c'était dit, s'approchèrent et emmenèrent Aldaiel malgré ses cris de protestations. Faramir la regarda partir sans rien pouvoir faire, heureux que cette petite sœur qu'il ne pourrait jamais connaître ait tenté de prendre ainsi sa défense. Il tourna les yeux vers son père, qui s'était remis à manger sous le regard horrifié de son tout nouveau vassal.

- « Père, si je dois revenir… Ayez meilleure opinion de moi. »

Tandis qu'il marchait vers la sortie, la voix sombre de Denethor l'accompagna, comme un dernier coup de poignard en plein cœur.

- « Cela dépendra de la manière dont tu reviendras. »

Faramir ne retourna pas, ne donna aucun signe comme quoi il avait entendu les dernières paroles de son cher père. Si le seul moyen de regagner l'estime de Denethor était de perdre la vie… _Alors ainsi soit-il._


	21. Sous l'ombre de Barad-Dûr

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre du week-end (un peu en avance), et celui-là remue bien ;) Encore une fois, il s'agit d'un soigneux mélange entre le livre et le film, je vous laisse deviner quels passages sortent du livre et lesquels viennent du film.

Un gros merci à tout ceux qui lisent cette histoire, la suivent, laissent des commentaire ou la mettent dans leurs favoris ; avoir votre soutien me donne des ailes pour continuer à écrire :)

Bonne lecture, bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine !

(Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à Tolkien)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 20**

**Sous l'ombre de Barad-Dûr**

Cet homme était timbré. Peut-être qu'il avait été un Intendant juste et sage par le passé, mais la mort de Boromir l'avait complètement fait déraper.

Cela faisait un jour et une nuit que j'étais enfermée dans ma chambre, piégée par la folie de Denethor qui avait décidé de m'éduquer en me privant de dessert ainsi que de liberté, tandis qu'il avait envoyé son dernier fils à la mort. J'avais vu la troupe de soldats quitter la cité, peu après avoir été mise en captivité dans la cage dorée qui me servait de chambre. Du haut de ma tour, perchée sur l'un des balcons de pierre qui surplombaient toute la cité Blanche, j'avais contemplé leurs minuscules formes tandis qu'ils galopaient vers Osgiliath.

La distance ne m'avait pas permis de voir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je savais que cela avait sans doute été un massacre : la troupe de Faramir, grandement diminuée lorsque les Orques les avaient chassés d'Osgiliath, avait parue ridicule face à l'armée qui s'amassaient au bord de la rivière. Tout en les regardant galoper, j'avais presque pu imaginer les éclats de rire narquois qu'avaient dû pousser les troupes du Mordor quand ils les avaient vus approcher.

Hier soir, Denethor s'était arrêté à la porte de mon petit donjon, puis m'avais longuement parlé d'une voix plaintive, comme le père affligé d'une adolescente difficile, tentant de lui expliquer qu'il la punissait pour son bien. Bien trop dégoutée pour jouer le jeu, je m'étais emmurée dans le silence. Ces derniers jours, depuis mon arrivée à Minas Tirith, j'avais tout accepté sans rien dire : les robes de sa femme, les repas avec lui, ses tentatives de m'éduquer sur l'histoire du Gondor et de "notre" famille... Je m'étais même résignée à rester agenouille à côté de son trône durant des heures, la tête posée sur ses genoux comme une enfant tandis qu'il me caressait affectueusement les cheveux tout en me parlant de Finduilas et Boromir. Tout ça pour laisser le champ libre à Gandalf afin d'organiser efficacement la défense de la cité sans que Denethor ne vienne y fourrez son nez.

Mais lorsque l'Intendant avait déclaré que Faramir aurait dû être mort à la place de Boromir, avant de l'envoyer reprendre Osgiliath avec le peu d'hommes qui lui restait, ma patience avait définitivement atteint ses dernières limites.

Et voilà donc que j'étais enfermée dans ma chambre comme une gamine mal élevée, à pleurer le frère d'un ami cher tout en guettant l'horizon ; telle une princesse emmurée dans sa tour, j'espérai de tout cœur voir venir les armées du Rohan avec mon prince parmi eux. Les champs de Pélennor étaient maintenant envahis par les vagues sombres de l'armée du Mordor. L'ombre de Barad-Dûr avait atteint Minas Tirith en milieu de journée, au moment où les Orques s'étaient mis en marche.

Le garde devant ma porte était parti il y a peu de temps, désireux de participer aux préparations du siège. Hélas pour moi, il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de déverrouiller ma chambre, si bien que j'étais maintenant définitivement piégée ; j'avais bien tenté de trouver un moyen de m'échapper, mais rien ne m'était venu à l'esprit.

Mes feux d'artifices – que Legolas avait pensé à emporter après ma capture par les Uruks – étaient dans mon sac de voyage, qui m'avait été pris. Je n'avais ni assez de cheveux, ni assez de draps pour m'échapper en passant par la rambarde du petit balcon. La porte était fermée à clef, et était bien trop épaisse pour que je puisse l'enfoncer. Menacer de mettre fin à mes jours pour faire du chantage était impossible : je n'avais pas tenté de le faire auparavant car je ne pouvais prédire comment Denethor réagirait dans son état plus qu'instable, et cela ne servait plus à rien maintenant qu'il n'y avait personne pour m'écouter. Bref, j'étais coincée jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne me libérer, ou bien que des Orques enfoncent ma porte lorsqu'ils auraient pris la cité et saccageraient le palais. Réjouissante perspective…

Désireuse d'être prête à me battre si jamais quelqu'un se rappelait que le fameux Gardien était enfermé dans sa chambre, je m'étais soigneusement préparée dès que le ciel s'était complètement couvert, lorsque les chants de guerre des Orques avaient commencé à résonner dans la plaine. Mes armes et vêtements de voyage avaient été confisqués au début de ma captivité, mais la personne qui avait occupé cette chambre avant moi avait fort heureusement été un jeune homme – peut-être même s'agissait-il de vieilles affaires ayant appartenu à Boromir, ou Faramir. Des chausses et tuniques masculines ainsi que de riches cuirasses à l'effigie de l'Arbre Blanc se trouvaient au fond de la grande armoire massive.

Ayant pressenti que Denethor chercherait à me couver, j'avais dissimulé ces vêtements derrière les robes qu'il m'avait fournies, de manière à ce que les femmes de chambres ne les enlèvent pas de mes quartiers puisqu'elles n'osaient toucher aux robes de l'épouse de l'Intendant. Grâce à cela, j'étais maintenant habillée comme un parfait petit capitaine du Gondor, même si je flottais un peu dans cette armure un peu trop encombrante à mon goût.

Enfin, mieux valait cela que de me battre en robe du soir. En guise d'arme, je m'en étais donnée à cœur joie pour fracasser une chaise contre un mur et récupérer l'un de ses pieds. Cela ferait l'affaire pour le moment.

Le brouhaha en bas de la cité se fit plus intense, me ramenant à la réalité. Agrippant la rambarde de mon petit balcon, serrant la pierre grise à m'en faire blanchir les jointures, je vis avec horreur que les énormes catapultes s'étaient mises en marche, balançant d'énormes pierres sur les cercles inférieurs de Minas Tirith. Mon estomac me descendit jusque dans les chaussettes : la bataille avait commencé.

Un bruit de clef dans la serrure de ma chambre me fit sursauter violemment. Je me précipitai vers l'entrée, brandissant ma massue improvisée, pour m'arrêter net devant le visage anxieux de Pippin. Il avait la tête coiffée d'un casque pointu de garde de la Tour, et tenait sa petite épée à la main.

- « Viens vite » m'apostropha-t-il, sans paraître se formaliser de ma presque-tentative de meurtre, « nous devons rejoindre Gandalf ! »

Il s'en alla en courant et je m'empressai de le suivre, l'estomac noué par l'urgence de la situation.

- « Une épée, il me faut une épée ! » glapis-je tout en le suivant dans le dédale de couloirs du palais. « Et mes feux d'artifices sont dans mon sac, mais j'ignore où ils l'ont caché. »

- « Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mais je connais le chemin vers l'armurerie. Suis-moi ! »

Nous dévalâmes plusieurs volée de marche, croisant parfois des gardes affolés, jusqu'à arriver à l'armurerie. L'endroit était en train de se faire dévaliser par tous les soldats qui étaient sur le point de rejoindre les défenses de la ville, mais je parvins tout de même à attraper une longue épée ; ce n'était pas mon arme de prédilection, certes, mais Aënor m'avait appris à en manier pour le cas où je me trouverais un jour dans l'impossibilité d'utiliser mes poignards.

Si je survivais à cette bataille, il faudrait décidément que je l'embrasse sur les deux joues pour le remercier pour tous ses enseignements.

Nous partîmes ensuite à la recherche de Gandalf, courant parmi les soldats du Gondor jusqu'à atteindre les premières lignes de défense. Malgré la panique ambiante, je ne pus m'empêcher de noter que la blancheur des pierres autour de nous offrait un curieux contraste avec l'obscurité artificielle du ciel. Des cris inhumains retentirent au-dessus de nos têtes tandis que des Nazguls survolaient le ciel, nous forçant à nous arrêter. Pippin retira son casque et le laissa tomber à terre, plaquant les mains sur ses oreilles pour faire taire le bruit insupportable.

Serrant les dents tout en tâchant de penser très fort au rire musical de Legolas, j'agrippai le Hobbit par le col afin de le traîner hors de porter des Neufs. Si par malheur ils remarquaient la présence d'un Semi-Homme, nous deviendrions tous les deux des cibles de choix.

- « Repoussez-les ! » tonna la voix de Gandalf, par-dessus le chaos général. « Ne sombrez pas dans la peur ! »

Sans lâcher Pippin, je courus jusqu'au Magicien, slalomant entre les habitants paniqués et les guerriers tout en criant son nom. Heureusement, le vieil homme m'aperçut et s'arrêta juste assez longtemps pour que Pippin et moi puissions arriver à son niveau.

- « Le Gardien est là ! » hurla-t-il alors en me désignant clairement, d'une voix si forte qu'elle se réverbéra sur les murs de Minas Tirith. « Le Gardien nous protège, gardez espoir ! »

Bouche bée, je posai sur lui un regard ahuri. Avait-il pété les plombs, lui aussi ?! Je savais que j'étais sensée jouer les leurres, mais de là à attirer l'attention des Neufs Nazguls réunis… Avant que je ne puisse protester, Gandalf se pencha pour murmurer à mon oreille.

- « Joue ton rôle, Aldaiel, je m'occupe du reste. »

Les guerriers qui se trouvaient autour de nous posaient sur moi des yeux pleins d'espoirs ; ils attendaient de moi une démonstration de pouvoir pour prouver que je les protègerais durant la bataille. Me remémorant toutes les images mentales que je me faisais d'une héroïne de légende, je dénouai rapidement le lien de cuir qui retenait ma longue chevelure, puis grimpai sur les larges remparts tout en priant intérieurement pour qu'aucune catapulte ne vise ce coin-là en particulier. Debout au bord du vide, je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas regarder en bas.

Me dressant sur toute ma hauteur comme je l'avais fait devant le Balrog, je laissai le vent fouetter mes cheveux en arrière pour renforcer l'image épique, puis levai mon épée à bout de bras afin de la tenir haut au-dessus de ma tête, pointant vers les cieux emplis de ténèbres.

- « GONDOR ! » hurlai-je à pleine voix.

Les gardes reprirent mon cri, et cela se répandit à travers la cité à une vitesse surprenante. Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur moi, et personne ne vit le Magicien Blanc qui agita son bâton dans mon dos, me nimbant de lumière magique jusqu'à me faire briller comme une étoile. Les Nazguls s'éloignèrent, repoussés grâce à Gandalf.

- « GONDOR ! » me répondit Minas Tirith, par le biais de milliers de gorges, encore et encore.

- « **LES CHAUSSETTES DE L'ARCHI-DUCHESSE SONT-ELLES SÈCHES OU ARCHI-SÈCHES !** » vociférai-je en guise d'incantation, me sentant un peu coupable d'employer un jeu de mot aussi trivial dans une situation extrêmement grave. Il me fallait une phrase française complète avec des mots compliqués, et c'était la première chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit.

Réagissant au quart de tour, Gandalf fit jaillir une boule de feu de mon épée ; le projectile incandescent décrivit un bel arc dans l'air avant de s'écraser sur l'armée ennemie. Des acclamations retentirent autour de moi, puis ma lumière s'éteignit et le Magicien Blanc m'aida à redescendre. Il virevolta aussitôt pour aller diriger les archers qui s'échinaient à ralentir l'avancée des tours d'assaut, avec Pippin sur ses talons. De mon côté, je restai avec les garde armés d'épées et de lances.

De part et d'autres du premier mur, les sinistres bâtiments s'approchèrent suffisamment pour s'arrimer et déverses des dizaines d'Orques, qui se répandirent alors sur nous. Serrant les deux mains sur la garde de mon épée, je levai l'arme et me préparai au combat imminent. Cependant, avant même que je ne puisse lever mon arme pour me précipiter vers les ennemi, une large main attrapa mon bras et me tira vers l'arrière, à l'abri derrière une ruelle.

- « Dame Aldaiel, enfin je vous ai trouvée ! » s'écria un homme que ne je connaissais pas, mais ses compagnons et lui portaient la livrée du la garde personnelle de l'Intendant. « Le seigneur Denethor nous a ordonné de vous ramener au palais. »

- « L'Intendant est fou » crachai-je en me dégageant de son étreinte. « Et ma place, tout comme la vôtre, est ici à défendre la cité ! »

- « Pardonnez-nous, ma Dame » répondit-il alors, affectant une expression contrite.

Avant même que je puisse demander de quoi il voulait parler, un coup sec s'abattit derrière ma nuque et me fit basculer dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Le Chemin des Morts était une coupure dans la montagne, sinistre et sombre. Legolas entendait les voix des morts, comme de faibles chuchotements qui lui chatouillaient les oreilles en étant juste assez bas pour qu'il ne puisse en discerner les mots.

Ils étaient nombreux à s'être engouffrés dans la grotte des morts, car une trentaine de Rôdeurs du Nord s'étaient joints à eux au campement de Dunharrow, là où s'était rassemblée l'armée du Rohan. Ces nouveaux venus formaient la Compagnie Grise, menée par Halbarad Dunadan et accompagnés par les deux fils d'Elrond, Elladan et Elrohir ; ils s'étaient rendus en Rohan suite à un message du seigneur Elrond, qui les sommait d'accourir pour aider Aragorn. Autant dire que ce dernier avait été ravi d'accueillir ces renforts inespérés : les Dunédain étaient des guerriers valeureux et fort, de la même trempe que l'héritier d'Isildur.

Legolas avait retrouvé les jumeaux avec plaisir, car il s'agissait-là d'amis de longue date. Elladan et Elrohir étaient efficaces et lestes dans toutes leurs actions, qu'il s'agisse de s'amuser ou bien d'aider une troupe d'Homme à lutter contre les ténèbres mortelles du chemin des Morts. L'un était devant en tête de file aux côtés d'Aragorn et de Cassandra, l'autre fermait la marche en surveillant les arrières du groupe ; fonctionnant comme un seul esprit dans deux corps, ils parvenaient à inspirer confiance par leur seule présence.

Legolas se tenait un peu en retrait, faisant marcher Arod au pas derrière Aragorn et Halbarad. Gimli s'accrochait à sa taille un peu plus fermement que d'habitude, angoissé par les chuchotements omniprésents des morts. L'Elfe observait attentivement les environs tout en tâchant de discerner les paroles qui se cachaient derrières les murmures sinistres qui résonnaient sur les pierres sombre de l'étroit tunnel. Ses yeux captaient parfois des formes changeantes, comme des ombres dansant à la lisière de son champ de vision, s'évaporant à chaque fois qu'il tentait de concentrer son attention sur elles.

Les morts ne l'angoissaient point, car il n'avait aucune raison de craindre la mort ; tout du moins pas la sienne propre. Ces spectres intangibles qui se trouvaient à mi-chemin entre deux mondes ne pouvaient rien lui faire. La seule chose qui pouvait le perturber était le rappel constant que ces fantômes avaient autrefois été mortels… Tout comme sa chère Aldaiel. Sauf qu'au lieu de devenir une ombre, elle s'effacerait complètement avec le temps. _Mais même si c'était possible, je ne crois pas que je lui souhaiterais un sort comparable à ces âmes torturées ; pourrais-je supporter de sentir sa présence pour l'éternité, sans jamais pouvoir vraiment la regarder ni la toucher ?_

Ces pensées-là, il préférait ne pas trop s'y attarder ; les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient et il l'avait accepté. L'Elfe caressa son médaillon du bout des doigts, d'un geste qui était devenu douloureusement familier depuis de trop nombreux jours. Pas une minute ne passait sans que ses pensées ne reviennent vers la Dame de son cœur, sans qu'il ne se remémore la sensation bien trop brève de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le présent d'Aldaiel n'était pas qu'un gage d'acceptation pour sceller leur union, Legolas ne le savait que trop bien. Il s'agissait aussi d'un adieu, d'une tentative précipitée de lui faire part de ses sentiments avant de partir vers le danger, au cas où… _Au cas où elle ne reviendrait jamais_. _Et si nous arrivons trop tard à Minas Tirith, ça sera le cas_.

Plutôt que se laisser aller à des pensées morbides, le prince se concentra à nouveau sur les alentours. Cassandra s'était mise à briller de plus en plus fort, éclairant les murs de sa magie. Elle attirait les spectres comme des insectes face à une flamme vive, si bien qu'ils se massaient autour d'elle tout en devenant de plus en plus visibles, comme si sa présence leur redonnait forme humaine.

Le Gardien menait son cheval d'un air déterminé, avec un sérieux qui n'avait rien à voir avec la jeune fille écervelée qu'elle avait été jusqu'à récemment. Depuis leur embarrassante conversation à propos des sentiments de Legolas envers Aldaiel, Cassandra s'était endurcie. Elle avait enfin commencé à se comporter autrement que pour attirer l'attention, révélant un esprit vif derrière la façade égoïste qu'elle avait autrefois montré. Dépourvue de minauderies, sa conversation était devenue bien plus intéressante, ce qui lui avait permis de s'intégrer bien mieux dans le groupe.

Le groupe continua d'avancer, ragaillardi par la lumière du Gardien ainsi que par la présence de l'Héritier. Hypnotisés par Cassandra, les esprits cessèrent graduellement leurs murmures inquiétants, l'escortant dans leur antre comme une garde muette. Legolas ressentait toujours la froidure de l'Antre des Morts au plus profond de son être, mais que peut la mort contre un immortel ? Pour lui, il ne s'agissait que d'un concept étrange teinté de douleur ; une chose mystérieuse qui lui prendrait presque tous ceux auxquels il tenait, mais jamais ne le toucherait.

Le chemin s'élargit enfin, arrivant sur une large plateforme qui plongeait dans un abîme plus noir encore que celui de la Moria. Legolas étouffa un frisson, se remémorant la manière dont Aldaiel avait failli disparaître à la suite de Gandalf, avalée par les entrailles de Khazad-Dûm. _Pourquoi l'ai-je laissée partir à Minas Tirith ? J'aurais dû trouver le moyen de l'accompagner au lieu de la laisser aller là où je ne puis la protéger._

La lente chevauchée se poursuivit, laborieuse mais résolue. Suivi par les morts, le groupe sortit de la montagne et déboucha sur la colline d'Erech, sur laquelle une pierre ronde et sombre à demi enterrée dans le sol marquait le centre d'un ancien lieu de rendez-vous, où les Hommes de jadis se réunissaient avant que l'endroit ne soit maudit par les Morts. La nuit était sombre : seule la lueur irréelle du Gardien permettait d'y voir quelque chose.

Aragorn attendit que toute la Compagnie Grise l'ait rejointe autour de la pierre, puis mit pied à terre, invitant les autres à en faire de même. Cassandra se plaça à ses côtés, l'enveloppant dans sa lumière tandis qu'il s'adressait à l'armée des morts qui les avaient suivis jusque-là.

- « Parjures » cria-t-il d'une voix forte et régale. « Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? »

- « Pour accomplir notre serment et trouver la paix » répondit une voix désincarnée, s'élevant parmi les ombres.

- « L'heure est enfin venue » annonça Aragorn. « Je me rends à Pelargir sur l'Anduin, et vous allez me suivre. Et quand tout ce pays sera débarrassé des serviteurs de Sauron, je considèrerais le serment comme accompli ; vous aurez la paix et partirez à jamais. Car je suis Elessar, héritier d'Isildur de Gondor, et que j'ai avec moi le Gardien dont la lumière nous guide. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais Legolas vit les ombres baisser la tête en signe de soumission. Il échangea un sourire avec Aragorn, qui laissa échapper un petit soupir soulagé. Grâce à l'armée des Morts, ils amèneraient à Pélennor des renforts inestimables. _Pourvu que les armées de Sauron n'aient pas encore attaqué. Et si par malheur ce n'est pas le cas…_

_Tiens bon, Aldaiel. Nous arrivons._

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur Minas Tirith, même si cela ne faisait pas grande différence avec le jour. L'obscurité s'était juste épaissie, et aucune étoile n'était apparue dans le ciel ; l'ombre de Barad-Dûr était partout.

Du haut de l'aiguille rocheuse qui surplombait la cité, Pippin surveillait les combats qui continuaient à faire rage de toute part. Les tours d'assauts avaient cessé de vomir des Orques sur tous les remparts extérieurs, car l'armée du Mordor concentrait tous les ses efforts sur l'enfoncement des grandes portes de Minas Tirith. Aussi loin qu'il était, le jeune Hobbit pouvait pourtant entendre chacun des chocs de l'horrible machine à tête de loup. Lentement, mais sûrement, des Trolls abattaient l'énorme gueule enflammée de leur sinistre bélier. Cela durait depuis des heures, et les soldats s'amassaient de plus en plus vers les portes, signe qu'elles n'allaient plus tenir très longtemps.

_C'est une bonne chose que Merry ne soit pas là_, songea gravement Pippin. _Il me manque, mais au moins il est en sûreté à Edoras, loin de toute cette folie. _Gandalf lui avait ordonné de se rendre au palais, afin de remplir son devoir de garde de la Tour. Cependant, si les ordres de Denethor avaient été prodigues quand il s'agissait de chanter ou de porter des messages, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. L'Intendant s'était enfermé avec les membres de sa garde rapprochée, si bien que Pippin était à présent désœuvré, livré au désespoir face à l'ampleur de l'armée assaillante. _Est-ce que nous serons encore en vie pour voir venir la prochaine nuit ?_

Le bruit de l'ouverture proche des lourdes portes du palais attira l'attention du Hobbit. Dissimulé dans les ombres, Pippin aperçut du mouvement au loin, la progression lente et solennelle d'un petit cortège, menée par la silhouette sinistre de l'Intendant. S'approchant à pas légers, il remarqua que des gardes transportaient deux litières. Sur l'une reposait Faramir, pâle et immobile au cause de sa grave blessure, et sur l'autre se trouvait Aldaiel. La jeune fille était inconsciente, soigneusement bâillonnée et ligotée comme si elle risquait de prendre la fuite à son réveil. Sa cuirasse avait été retirée et remplacée par une robe de velours noir.

Paniqué, le jeune Hobbit s'empressa de courir vers la procession à pas légers. Après avoir côtoyé Denethor durant plusieurs jours, il savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux s'assurer de son dessein avant de chercher à attirer son attention : l'Intendant était prompt à se retourner contre ceux qu'il considérait comme ses propres enfants, alors que dire d'un Semi-Homme qui n'était que son serviteur ? Pippin ne voulait pas risquer qu'il ordonne à sa garde de se saisir de lui, aussi décida-t-il de se faire discret comme une ombre.

Le jeune Hobbit suivit la lente procession jusqu'à les voir atteindre une bâtisse reculée, creusée dans la montagne. S'approchant autant qu'il le pouvait sans se faire repérer, il comprit qu'il s'agissait-là d'un mausolée. Quelle étrange idée avait donc germé dans l'esprit torturé de Denethor ?

Pippin le comprit bien vite quand il vit que des fagots de bois avaient été placés au cœur du mausolée de pierre, entouré par les statues des ancêtres de Denethor ; ce dernier ordonna à ses hommes de coucher « ses deux derniers enfants » sur leur lit funéraire. Avec horreur, Pippin vit les gardes s'exécuter, plaçant soigneusement les corps inertes de Faramir et d'Aldaiel sur le bucher improvisé, sous l'œil vigilant de l'Intendant. Le vieil homme desserra les liens qui entravaient les poignets de la jeune femme, suffisamment pour pouvoir placer la main de cette dernière dans celle de Faramir, comme s'il unissait deux amants maudits dans la mort.

- « Mes enfants » murmura-t-il, leur déposant à chacun un baiser sur le front. « Nous serons unis tous ensemble, je vous le promets. »

Puis, reportant toute son attention sur Faramir, Denethor lui caressa tendrement le front et les joues.

- « La demeure de son esprit s'écroule » ajouta-t-il dans un souffle. « Il brûle… Il brûle déjà… »

- « Il n'est pas mort ! » s'écria Pippin. « Vous allez les tuez ! »

N'y tenant plus, il se précipita vers son seigneur-liège. C'était ce qu'il craignait : Denethor avait craqué, et il menaçait d'entrainer Aldaiel et Faramir dans sa chute. Serment de fidélité ou pas, Pippin ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Attrapant des fagots qui se trouvaient à sa portée, le Hobbit entreprit de les arracher du bucher. Avant même qu'il ne puisse véritablement entamer le gros tas de bois sec, Denethor l'attrapa durement par le col de sa tunique et le traina vers la sortie.

- « Nooon ! »

- « Adieu Péregrin, fils de Paladin » grogna l'Intendant, tout en le jetant hors du mausolée. « Je vous libère de mon service ! Allez maintenant, et mourrez de la façon qui vous paraîtra la meilleure. »

Sur ce, le vieil homme ferma les portes en fer avec un claquement sec.

Denethor s'apprêtait à tuer Faramir et Aldaiel en les brûlant vifs. Empli de terreur, Pippin partit en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait ; puisqu'il ne pouvait pas forcer les lourdes portes par lui-même ni neutraliser les gardes de l'Intendant, le Hobbit prit la direction des zones de combats, cherchant désespérément la silhouette aisément reconnaissable de Gandalf.

- « Gandalf ! » hurla-t-il à tue-tête tout en évitant les soldats qui couraient en sens inverse. « GANDALF ! »

Le soleil se leva tandis qu'il courait comme un dératé, craignant que chaque seconde ne soit la dernière pour les prisonniers de la folie de Denethor. Le seul espoir de Pippin résidait dans le fait que l'Intendant voudrait faire cela de manière théâtrale, prendre son temps. Avec un peu de chance, il se consumerait en longs discours, suffisamment pour ne pas allumer le bucher avant que Pippin n'ait pu ramener de l'aide.

Alors qu'il n'y croyait presque plus, Pippin vit la silhouette pâle du Magicien apparaître au loin, à travers la fumée et le chaos de la bataille. Les poumons en feu et les jambes lourdes, le Hobbit se jeta presque sous les sabots de Gripoil dans sa précipitation.

- « Denethor a perdu l'esprit ! » cria-t-il de toutes ses forces, tentant de se faire entendre par-dessus les bruits de combats. « Il va brûler vifs Faramir et Aldaiel ! »

Les yeux de Gandalf s'agrandirent sous le choc.

- « Montez, allez ! »

Pippin attrapa sa main tendue et se laissa hisser sur le dos de Gripoil, derrière le Magicien Blanc. Le cheval argenté s'élança en direction du sommet de la cité. Avant même qu'ils ne puissent grimper les différents cercles de Minas Tirith pour atteindre le mausolée, un Nazgul coiffé d'un heaume hérissé de pointes se posa devant eux, leur coupant le passage.

Dans une démonstration de magie bien plus impressionnante que celle de Gandalf lorsqu'il avait fait passer Aldaiel pour le Gardien, le servant de Sauron leva son épée et l'enflamma ; le bâton du Magicien lui explosa entre les doigts, le faisant tomber de cheval en entraînant Pippin dans sa chute.

Avec un cri de rage, le jeune Hobbit dégaina son épée et pointa son arme en avant, mais se retrouva pétrifié lorsque la monture du Nazgul poussa un rugissement assourdissant, découvrant des dents plus épaisses que ses poignets. Le Nazgul prit son élan, comme s'il apprêtait à les tuer tous les deux. _C'est la fin. Oh, non, c'est la fin !_

Le son clair d'un cor résonna dans l'air. Stupéfié, Pippin vit le Nazgul tourner la tête, puis rengainer son épée avant de faire décoller son hideuse monture ailée. L'appel du cor avait attiré son attention, suffisamment pour qu'il juge nécessaire de se presser vers la source du bruit plutôt que de les achever.

Pippin respira à nouveau, hébété par cette étrange rencontre. Tournant la tête vers l'horizon, il plissa les yeux et aperçut une longue ligne de cavaliers arriver au Nord. C'était le Rohan ! Ils avaient répondu aux feux d'alarmes ! _Au moins, je n'ai manqué de me briser le cou pour rien._

- « Ne perdons pas de temps » pressa Gandalf tout en se relevant. « Allons-y, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

Ils remontèrent tous deux sur le dos de Gripoil, puis ce dernier fila comme le vent, faisant durement claquer ses sabots sur les pavés. Chassant de son esprit la rencontre avec le Nazgul, Pippin pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard. Le temps s'étira bien trop lentement, comme si les murs de la ville se refermaient sur eux pour les empêcher d'avancer, à la manière de l'un de ces cauchemars où l'on coure sans arrêt mais que l'on n'avance jamais.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue du mausolée. Gripoil s'arrêta devant les portes verrouillées, pris son élan, puis se dressa et les enfonça d'un puissant coup de sabot.

- « Cessez cette folie ! » tonna Gandalf.

Pippin se pencha sur le côté afin de voir ce qui se passait. Il constata alors avec soulagement que le bucher n'avait pas encore été allumé. En revanche, Denethor se tenait debout au-dessus de Faramir et d'Aldaiel, les cheveux et le visage huileux ainsi qu'une torche allumée à la main. Les choses pouvaient basculer d'un instant à l'autre.

- « Vous pouvez triompher sur un champ de bataille pendant une journée » gronda l'Intendant, roulant des yeux fous, « mais contre le pouvoir qui s'est élevé à l'Est, il n'y a nulle victoire. »

Il jeta la torche à ses pieds ; l'huile s'embrasa autour des formes immobiles d'Aldaiel et Faramir. Sans perdre une seconde, Gandalf se saisit de l'une des lances des gardes de l'Intendant, puis lança Gripoil vers Denethor tout en frappant se dernier avec son arme. Pippin sauta sur le bucher enflammé.

Le Hobbit remarqua qu'Aldaiel venait de reprendre conscience ; elle gigotait en tous sens, poussant des gémissements de douleurs à travers son bâillon : sa robe avait pris feu et ne lui offrait aucune protection contre la chaleur des flammes, bien au contraire. À côté d'elle, Faramir commençait aussi à s'embraser, moins rapidement grâce au fait qu'il était vêtu de plusieurs couches de tissus.

Puisqu'il n'avait pas la force de les pousser tout deux hors du bucher, Pippin commença par faire rouler Faramir au sol. Le corps inerte du jeune capitaine était lourd, mais il serra les dents jusqu'à le faire basculer sur le côté, tombant avec lui. Pendant ce temps, Aldaiel pivota par elle-même de l'autre côté, laissant derrière elle des lambeaux de tissu incandescents.

Sous les regards incertains des gardes de l'Intendant, Pippin frappa les flammes qui consumaient les vêtements de Faramir, tandis que Gandalf descendait de cheval pour en faire de même avec Aldaiel. Denethor se releva en hurlant, tenta de récupérer son fils pour le remettre dans les flammes, mais ne parvint qu'à effrayer Gripoil. Le cheval se cabra, poussant le vieil homme dans le feu. L'huile dont il s'était aspergé s'embrasa aussitôt.

Denethor se figea un moment, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Faramir, puis la douleur le fit pousser des hurlements perçants. Il sauta du bucher, poursuivit par les flammes qui dévoraient son lourd manteau, puis partit en courant à l'aveuglette comme s'il cherchait à prendre le feu de vitesse.

- « Ainsi disparaît Denethor, fils d'Ecthelion » soupira Gandalf, tout en terminant d'étouffer les flammes qui s'était attaquées à Aldaiel.

Les gardes personnels de l'Intendant baissèrent leurs torches, échangeant des regards hébétés. Pris d'une colère soudaient envers ces hommes qui avaient bien failli laisser son amie ainsi que Faramir se faire brûler sous leurs yeux, Pippin se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- « Emmenez le seigneur Faramir afin qu'il reçoive les soins nécessaires à sa blessure, et faites venir des baumes pour la Dame Aldaiel ainsi que le paquetage qui lui a été dérobé ! » ordonna-t-il d'un ton autoritaire, employant une voix claquante qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Les gardes s'exécutèrent aussitôt, rassurés d'avoir une mission à remplir. Stupéfait de voir ces Grandes Gens lui obéir, Pippin lança un regard penaud à Gandalf, s'attendant à ce qu'il le réprimande comme à son habitude. Toutefois, au lieu d'être en colère, le vieux Magicien posait sur lui des yeux ronds, qui luisaient d'une fierté teintée de surprise.

Gandalf et Pippin s'affairèrent à retirer les liens d'Aldaiel, qui toussa abondamment lorsque son bâillon lui fut retiré. Ses cheveux étaient roussis et brûlés par endroit, et il ne restait plus grand-chose de sa robe dont elle avait été revêtue par les garde. Elle grimaça en voyant l'état de ses jambes, qui étaient couvertes de brûlures et de cloques. Des zébrures rouges et noires, marquant les endroits où les flammes avaient léché sa peau, s'étendaient sur ses bras ainsi que les parties visibles de son torse.

- « Tout va bien, jeune fille ? » lui demanda le Magicien Blanc. « Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser à te faire passer pour la fiancée de Boromir. »

- « Je vivrais » grommela Aldaiel tout en se remettant laborieusement debout. Ses brûlures la faisaient visiblement souffrir. « Ce ne sont pas des brûlures graves. Pour le reste, vous n'auriez jamais pu prévoir que Denethor perdrait la tête à ce point-là ; c'était une bonne chose que je puisse détourner son attention, sinon il vous aurait empêché de préparer la cité et nous aurions eu beaucoup plus de pertes. »

- « Très bien. Pippin, veille sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux. »

Sur cette injonction, Gandalf sauta sur le dos de Gripoil et repartit au galop pour continuer à coordonner la défense. Pippin prit la main d'Aldaiel et la posa sur son épaule afin de l'inviter à s'appuyer sur lui, agissant comme une béquille vivante pour l'aider à sortir du mausolée.

- « Lorsque tout sera terminé, Maître Hobbit » fit la jeune fille tout en boitillant vers la sortie. « Rappelle-moi de t'offrir au moins trois pintes d'hydromel. »

- « Juste trois ? » s'insurgea faussement le jeune Hobbit, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « Pour un tel service, il m'en faudra au moins six ! »

- « Soit, mais si l'on ajoute les six que Faramir te devra aussi, alors tu vas rouler sous la table, mon cher ami. »

- « Ha, tu n'as jamais vu à quel point un Hobbit peut boire ! »


	22. L'appel de la Mer

Bonjour tout le monde ! Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre du week-end ! Celui-ci est assez chargé de papote, plus que d'habitude ; mais il continue à se passer des choses, promis ;)

J'en profite pour adresser mes remerciements à ceux qui me laissent des reviews anonymes (vu que je ne peux pas envoyer de PM pour vous remercier personnellement, je le fais ici ^^). Merci à tous !

Bonne lecture, bonne fin de week-end, et à la semaine prochaine :)

(Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 21**

**L'appel de la Mer  
**

- « Voyons, tu ne peux pas te battre comme ça : tu tiens à peine debout ! » grommela Pippin, traînant les pieds pour m'empêcher d'avancer. « Gandalf m'a demandé de veiller sur toi et j'entends bien le faire. »

Puisqu'il était ce que j'avais de plus proche d'une béquille, son refus d'avancer m'handicapait grandement. Je resserrai ma prise sur son épaule, tant pour supporter la douleur qui me parcourait le corps que pour l'inciter à coopérer.

- « Il faut que je fasse _quelque chose_ ! » m'entêtai-je. « Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire alors que des gens se font tuer à chaque instant ! »

Des clameurs de combats retentissaient dans toute la vallée, rebondissant sur les murs blancs de Minas Tirith. Des renforts du Rohan étaient arrivés alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, mais la joie des gardes de la cité avait été de bien trop courte durée : des troupes alliées au Mordor, montées sur des Mumakils surdimensionnés, avaient déboulés sur le champ de bataille en sonnant leurs cors sinistres.

Les rohirrims étaient coincés entre deux feux, tandis que les Orques continuaient à tout faire pour envahir la cité. Des blessés arrivaient par dizaines dans la grande Maison de Guérison où s'affairaient les soigneurs comme des abeilles dans une ruche en folie ; les râles des mourants étaient insupportables, aussi avais-je déserté la petite paillasse qui m'avait été affectée afin de laisser la place à quelqu'un qui serait en moins bon état.

Tartinée des pieds à la tête avec un baume verdâtre et malodorant, claudiquant tout en pestant contre les frottements de mes vêtements, je n'avais pas franchement fière allure. Pourtant, même diminuée comme je l'étais, j'avais de bien meilleures chances de survie que la majorité des soldats qui se battaient courageusement sur les remparts : j'avais reçu bien plus que quelques leçons dans une unité d'infanterie, et j'avais pu récupérer mes affaires, notamment mes précieux poignards.

Pippin n'était pas de mon avis, cependant, et même si j'étais parvenue à le trainer avec moi bon gré mal gré, il ne se privait de me faire savoir à quel point je faisais une erreur monumentale.

- « Oh oui » grinça-t-il en s'accrochant à un mur à moitié écroulé, pour m'empêcher de le tirer vers l'avant, « grand bien leur fera de savoir que leur Gardien s'est stupidement fait tuer. »

- « Je ne suis PAS le Gardien ! » fulminai-je, tirant sur ses épaules en tentant de le décrocher. Satané Hobbit !

- « Pour eux, tu l'es » riposta-t-il d'une voix mordante. « Et si les histoires du vieux Bilbon disent vrai, tu es aussi le Gardien de Legolas car il mourra si tu disparais ; ne jette pas sa vie en l'air ! »

Sidérée par cette tirade pleine de bon sens, je m'arrêtai net et posai un regard abasourdi sur le jeune Hobbit. Lèvres serrés et visage sérieux, Pippin en était presque méconnaissable. Je réalisai alors que si Pippin, _Pippin_, trouvait mon idée déraisonnable, alors il y avait de bonnes chances pour que ça soit un plan vraiment suicidaire. Lui qui avait pour habitude d'agir sans réfléchir et de parler plus vite que son cerveau ne fonctionnait, il pensait que j'étais sur le point de faire une grave erreur impliquant non seulement ma vie, mais encore la sienne et celle de Legolas.

Le pire, c'était qu'il avait totalement raison. Je me sentis soudainement minable ; trop préoccupée par la notion orgueilleuse que je valais mieux que les soldats qui se battaient dans les cercles inférieurs de la cité, j'en avais totalement oublié Legolas. Mon cher Elfe, dont la vie était à présent liée à la mienne à un point tel que risquer ma peau revenait à risquer la sienne.

Je baissai les yeux, honteuse. Quelle piètre fiancée je faisais…

- « Mais où est donc passé le jeune Hobbit insouciant qui s'amusait à jeter des squelettes dans les puits sombres ? » raillai-je faiblement, m'efforçant de rassembler quelques lambeaux de contenance.

- « Puisque tu t'obstines à me voler le rôle de tête brulée, il faut bien que l'un de nous deux soit raisonnable... » bougonna-t-il, avec un petit sourire en coin qui fit adorablement ressortir ses fossettes.

Il relâcha sa prise sur le pan de mur, rassuré sur mon changement d'état d'esprit ; toute envie de le trainer jusqu'à la zone de combat la plus proche m'avait désertée. Malgré tout, je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise à l'idée de tourner le dos à ceux qui continuait d'espérer une intervention miraculeuse de la jeune fille qu'ils avaient vue briller de mille feux sur les remparts, la veille.

Le regard posé sur l'horizon, où les formes indistinctes de plusieurs armées s'affrontaient sans relâche tout en tentant d'éviter les Oliphants, j'observai les remparts supérieurs qui étaient debout car ils se trouvaient hors de portées des catapultes, surplombant les autres remparts en contrebas à la manière d'un gigantesque escalier aux marches circulaires.

Tout d'un coup, une idée germa dans mon esprit. Je me traitai intérieurement d'idiote pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

- « Mhm, j'ai peut-être une idée qui nous permettrait de participer sans être trop en danger... » murmurai-je.

- « Oh ? »

- « Est-ce que tu aimes les feux d'artifices ? »

* * *

Cassandra s'adossa au mât du navire, admirant la manière dont les cordes maniées par les soldats dirigeaient les grandes voiles sombres afin que le vent s'y engouffre. Ce bateau, tout comme les autres qui le suivaient en remontant le cours de l'Anduin, avait autrefois appartenu aux Corsaires d'Umbar.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés avec l'armée des morts, le but original du groupe grandissant mené par Aragorn avait été de passer par Pelargir pour y recruter des hommes et se diriger ensuite vers Minas Tirith. Cassandra avait depuis longtemps renoncé à toute idée de prévenir ses amis sur ce qui pourrait se produire, puisque les évènements la dépassaient bien trop souvent pour qu'elle soit d'une quelconque utilité à ce niveau-là : dans les films, il n'y avait eu qu'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli pour prendre le chemin des morts, et non pas cette petite armée de Dunédains.

Enfin, au moins les Corsaires avaient été au rendez-vous : en quittant les terres maudites, Legolas avait aperçu de la fumée au loin. C'était Pelargir qui brûlait sous l'assaut des pirates d'Umbar, qui avaient entreprit de saccager la ville.

L'arrivée à point nommé d'une armée de fantômes menée par un Rôdeur très énervé n'avait pas tardé à faire pencher la balance, cependant. Les pirates n'avaient pas fait long feu, si bien que la Compagnie Grise et ses spectres avaient pu récupérer leurs navires pour se lancer sur le grand fleuve, par la même route que les Corsaires auraient dû emprunter pour prêter main forte aux armées de Sauron. Les Orques allaient avoir une sacrée surprise, quand ils accueilleraient les vaisseaux pirates en pensant recevoir des troupes supplémentaires...

Cassandra secoua la tête, appréciant la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux et le sentiment de liberté que cela lui apportait. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, elle se retrouverait ainsi sur un bateau pirate, allant à l'aventure avec des compagnons valeureux ainsi qu'une armée de fantômes ? En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait s'imaginer en pleine mer, à respirer le vent marin tout en se laissant porter par les flots. _Ça, c'est l'aventure !_

Même si elle savait que ce qui l'attendait sur les champs de Pélennor serait loin d'être rose, la jeune fille s'appliqua à fixer tous les détails de ce moment dans son esprit afin d'un profiter un maximum. Depuis qu'elle avait cessé de courir après Legolas, Cassandra n'était plus la fille à l'écart qu'elle se plaignait d'être il y a de nombreux jours. En prenant le temps de chercher à connaître ses compagnons comme s'ils étaient des êtres vivants et non pas des personnages, elle avait découvert qu'il y avait chez eux beaucoup plus de choses que n'en révélaient les histoires de son monde.

Gimli n'était pas seulement un Nain bourru : il était aussi un homme au cœur triste car la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé serait pour toujours hors de son atteinte. Aragorn n'était pas qu'un héros dévoué à Arwen : il était aussi un être rusé et tenace, qui n'était pas avare de sourires malgré les responsabilités qui l'écrasaient. Legolas n'était pas qu'un beau prince charmant… C'était un ami dévoué, toujours prêt à proposer une épaule solide en cas de besoin en dépit de ses propres problèmes et inquiétudes. _C'est un Elfe amoureux d'une mortelle, et qui vient juste d'entendre l'appel de la mer_.

Des mouettes survolaient parfois les navires, poussant leurs cris caractéristiques tout en partant vers la mer. À chaque fois qu'il en voyait passer une, l'Elfe la suivait des yeux jusqu'à s'en dévisser la tête, une expression de plus en plus lointaine sur le visage. Ça, c'était un passage du livre dont Cassandra se souvenait très bien… Et elle avait mal pour lui. Plusieurs fois, elle l'avait surpris à agripper solidement le médaillon d'Aldaiel, comme s'il craignait de perdre pied sans cet ancrage. Gimli avait aussi remarqué le trouble du prince, et s'appliquait donc à le distraire autant que possible, l'ensevelissant sous un flot continu de paroles jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn ne vienne prendre le relai.

Avoir une conversation normale avec Legolas était encore embarrassant, pour ne pas dire douloureux. Même si ses sentiments pour lui n'étaient finalement qu'une « adoration enfantine », c'était juste impossible de s'en remettre comme ça, surtout quand elle voyait la manière dont Aldaiel manquait à l'Elfe. Mais Cassandra s'était décidée à cesser de se plaindre pour gagner l'amitié de ses compagnons, et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir la manière dont ils commençaient à l'accepter. _Peut-être qu'avec le temps, je cesserai d'avoir des envies de meurtres à chaque fois qu'il a l'air aussi amoureux…_

Lâchant un soupir, la jeune fille laissa traîner son regard vers l'endroit où se tenaient les jumeaux elfiques, Elrohir et Elladan. Bruns, sveltes et forts, ils avaient la beauté aveuglante des Elfes sur des visages presque identiques. Contrairement à ce que Cassandra avait toujours imaginé à leur sujet, ils n'étaient pas terriblement facétieux ni rieurs ; cela dit, puisque la Compagnie Grise se préparait à rejoindre la bataille contre le Mordor, on pouvait bien leur laisser le bénéfice du doute : l'heure n'était pas vraiment aux plaisanteries.

- « Regardez ! » s'exclama soudain Halbarad, le chef des Rôdeurs. « Là-bas, des colonnes de fumées ! Minas Tirith brûle ! »

Comme tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur le pont du bateau, Cassandra se précipita vers la proue pour mieux voir l'horizon. De gros nuages noirs s'amassaient au loin, recouvrant le ciel à la manière d'un manteau sombre. De nombreuses colonnes de fumées s'élevaient pour aller se perdre dans l'obscurité des nuages. Bientôt, Minas Tirith ainsi que son champs de bataille devinrent visible.

- « Nous arrivons trop tard » murmura Gimli, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

La cité était en feu, entourée de catapultes qui la bombardaient sans relâche avec des projectiles enflammés. Sur les champs de Pélennor, des Oliphants encore plus effrayant que ceux des films faisaient des ravages. Cassandra frissonna, à mesure que les petites silhouettes au loin se précisaient : c'était un spectacle atroce. Où était la musique épique ? Où étaient les plans spéciaux, les poses héroïques ? Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les scènes cultes du film !

- « Préparez-vous ! » cria Aragorn.

Pétrifiée par la peur, le jeune Gardien resta immobile tandis que les autres s'affairaient autour d'elle. Il fallut que Gimli la secoue durement pour qu'elle sorte de sa torpeur et aille s'emparer de l'épée que Galadriel lui avait offerte. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé autrement que pour s'entraîner, jamais appelé ses pouvoir contre de vrais ennemis. Pouvait-elle réellement affronter une armée d'Orques ?

- « Vous n'êtes pas seule, Gardien » chuchota une voix spectrale à son oreille, la faisant sursauter. « Nous veillons sur vous. »

Cassandra se retourna, constatant qu'une dizaine de fantômes avaient pris place autour d'elle, agissant comme une garde rapprochée. Aragorn avait voulu libérer l'armée des morts après qu'ils avaient exterminé les Corsaires, mais elle avait insisté pour qu'il s'abstient, suppliant le chef des morts de rester un peu plus longtemps dans l'espoir sauver plus de vies ; le spectre avait accepté sa demande, subjugué par sa lumière magique comme l'avait été ses soldats dans l'antre des Morts. _Avec l'armée des fantômes dans les champs de Pélennor, ce passage-là sera un peu plus comme celui que je connaissais, et j'y gagne des gardes du corps invincibles. Que demande le peuple ?_

Les navires accostèrent sur un quai de pierre, où plusieurs factions d'Orques les attendaient à bras ouvert, préparés à accueillir des renforts. La Compagnie Grise fondit sur eux, accompagnée par les soldats morts maniant leurs épées fantomatiques et pourtant diablement tranchante. Rassérénée par la présence des dix spectres qui flottaient à ses côtés, Cassandra leva son épée en tâchant de se remémorer tout ce qu'Eowyn lui avait appris, puis s'élança avec ses amis en poussant un cri sauvage.

Il ne serait pas dit que le Gardien était resté les bras croisés durant le sauvetage du Gondor !

Cassandra se concentra, profitant du fait que sa garde rapprochée empêchait tout ennemi de la mettre directement en danger, puis fit appel aux forces magiques qu'elle apprenait graduellement à contrôler. Rapidement, il devint clair que son plan original de lancer ses forces au hasard pour balayer les Orques à grands coups de décharges énergétiques n'allait pas faire l'affaire : les guerriers s'étaient mêlés aux ennemis, perçant leurs rangs efficacement mais se plaçant aussi en travers du chemin du Gardien.

_Puisque c'est comme ça, il va falloir y aller avec de la finesse_. La jeune fille tendit une main, visant les Orques un à un comme si elle pointait sur eux un pistolet imaginaire, puis fit jaillir vers eux des petites boules d'énergies qui les décimèrent en faisant encore autant de dégâts que de véritables balles tout en lui permettant une meilleure maniabilité. Se concentrer pour expulser sa magie était autrement plus difficile que de briller dans une grotte sombre, aussi cela lui prenait-il beaucoup de temps pour des résultats qui n'étaient pas exceptionnellement grandioses. _Argh_, pesta-t-elle silencieusement, _si je maîtrisais mieux ma magie, je pourrais sûrement faire beaucoup plus que ça ! C'est beaucoup trop lent…_

Couplés avec le talent de la Compagnie Grise ainsi que les spectres infatigable, ses pouvoirs naissants eurent tôt fait de venir à bout d'un grand nombre d'ennemi ; les survivants du « comité d'accueil » prirent la fuite sans demander leur reste.

Tandis qu'Aragorn sonnait le rassemblement pour organiser l'assaut vers le reste de l'armée ennemie, Cassandra regarda sombrement les alentours ; des cadavres d'Orques jonchaient le sol, déversant leur sang noir en ruisseaux d'aspect glauque. Ce genre de choses n'était pas montré dans les films, et elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi.

Heureusement, son attention fut bien vite détournée du décor morbide lorsqu'un sifflement sonore retentit dans la cité. Une pause générale flotta brièvement sur l'immense champ de bataille, tandis que tous les yeux se tournaient vers Minas Tirith, d'où un projectile enflammé venait de jaillir ; la petite fusée piqua droit vers les rangs de l'armée Orque avant d'exploser dans une gerbe d'étincelles multicolores, tout en produisant une détonation puissante. Pris de terreur, les Orques du bataillon qui avait été touché partirent en déroute, de crainte d'avoir été touchés par ce qui devait être une étrange sorcellerie à leurs yeux.

D'autres projectiles colorés partirent en sifflant, de plusieurs endroits sur les remparts, et créèrent un semblant de panique parmi les troupes qui assiégeaient les murs de Minas Tirith. _Je ne me souvenais pas de ça dans les films…_

Ce spectacle des gerbes lumineuses avait quelque chose d'incroyablement rassurant, malgré le peu de dégâts de ces « jolies » attaques. C'était quelque chose d'agréablement familier au milieu du chaos, proche des feux d'artifice que Cassandra avait autrefois contemplé dans son monde natal ; grâce à cela, ses angoisse s'allégèrent un peu, suffisamment pour ne plus hésiter. Elle était le Gardien, et il était grand temps qu'elle le prouve.

- « Aldaiel est en vie, aucun doute possible » constata Aragorn avec un sourire en coin. « Maintenant, en avant ! »

Cassandra déglutit péniblement, enjamba quelques cadavres qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, puis suivit son ami dans la bataille en tâchant de ne pas regarder les morts de trop près. _Courage_, se répéta-t-elle en suivant le mouvement des guerriers lancés vers le cœur de la bataille. _Courage !_

* * *

Aragorn s'essuya rapidement le front d'un revers de sa manche poisseuse, retirant un peu de la sueur qui lui coulait jusque sur les paupières. Il était épuisé, pour ne pas dire exténué, mais au moins la Dame Eowyn était sauve. Cela avait été très juste, mais il était parvenu à raviver la mince flamme de vie qui brûlait en elle et avait bien failli s'éteindre.

Sans attendre, il se pencha sur le seigneur Faramir, alité à proximité de la Dame Blanche du Rohan. Sa blessure était moins grave mais plus ancienne, et était restée bien trop longtemps sans soins adéquat s'il en croyait les dires de Pippin. Heureusement, le jeune frère de Boromir semblait animé d'une rage de vivre presque surhumaine : il s'accrochait fermement à la vie et ne garderait sans doute aucune séquelle de sa terrible épreuve. _Aucune séquelle physique, en tout cas_.

Le Rôdeur avait été appelé d'urgence dans la cité pour s'occuper des blessés les plus graves. On lui avait aussi demandé de prendre immédiatement le trône qui lui revenait de droit, mais il avait refusé d'entrer dans Minas Tirith autrement qu'en tant que soigneur. Aragorn savait que s'emparer du trône juste après la mort de l'Intendant risquait de le mettre en position de faiblesse dans le futur, comme s'il avait profité de cela pour subtiliser la couronne du Gondor. S'il devait accéder au trône, cela serait dans les règles ou pas du tout avec tous le travail qu'il y aurait à accomplir, son règne avait plutôt intérêt à avoir des bases solides.

Une fois qu'il fut certain que Faramir était hors de danger, il se pencha sur le cas de Merry dont le bras semblait mort, ayant subi un sort identique à celui de la Dame Eowyn. Tous deux avaient frappé le Seigneur des Nazguls et l'avaient vaincu, dans un exploit qui serait chanté durant bien des générations. Cela les avait laissés dans un état proche de la mort, mais Aragorn se félicita d'être arrivé à temps pour les rappeler à la vie ; la prévoyance d'Ioreth, la femme qui gérait la Maison de Guérison, était aussi à louer car il n'y aurait jamais eu assez d'athelas pour les trois blessés si elle n'en avait pas fait d'amples réserves.

Laissant Merry aux bons soins de Pippin, le Rôdeur décida de se retirer. Cassandra venait d'arriver pour prendre le relai et faire profiter les blessés de ses dons magiques, il pouvait donc aller se restaurer, se laver et se reposer en ayant l'esprit tranquille. Même si la guerre était loin d'être terminée, une bataille critique venait d'être remportée et Aragorn était las. S'accorder un peu de repos serait la meilleure chose à faire s'il voulait conserver les idées claires afin de planifier la suite des évènements. _C'est une bonne chose que le Prince Imrahil soit le nouvel Intendant, au moins je n'ai pas encore à m'inquiéter de gérer la cité._

- « Aragorn ! » l'interpella une voix joyeuse, le sortant de ses pensées.

Assise dans un coin de la pièce, Aldaiel lui adressait un sourire lumineux. Soucieux de la voir ainsi parmi les blessés, Aragorn la rejoignit rapidement pour l'examiner. Uniquement vêtue d'une tunique légère pour préserver un peu de sa modestie sans trop frotter sur sa peau, la jeune fille était couverte de brûlures et d'onguent.

- « Tiens donc, te voilà cuite à point, ma jeune amie ! » s'exclama-t-il quand il se fut assuré que la vie d'Aldaiel n'était pas en danger. « Que t'est-il arrivé pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? »

- « Très drôle... » bougonna la jeune fille, avant de se fendre d'un sourire railleur. « Figure-toi que j'ai fait un bref passage sur un bucher, mais l'endroit ne me plaisait guère : c'était bien trop inconfortable pour dormir convenablement. »

Aragorn haussa les sourcils. Un bucher ? Il avait ouï dire que l'ancien Intendant, Denethor, s'était immolé par le feu et avait tenté d'emporter Faramir avec lui, mais quelle était la place d'Aldaiel dans tout ça ?

- « Voici une histoire que je serais curieux d'entendre. Était-ce avant ou après que tu ne décides d'égayer la cité par tes feux d'artifices ? »

- « Il vous fallait bien un comité d'accueil digne de ce nom » répliqua la jeune fille avec un reniflement amusé. « Où diable es-tu allé chercher une armée de spectres, d'ailleurs ? »

Echanger des répliques ainsi était plaisant, et Aragorn était heureux de retrouver son amie à peu près saine et sauve, mais la fatigue du voyage – ainsi que des combats – commençait à lui peser lourdement. Il posa une main sur celle d'Aldaiel et la pressa gentiment.

- « Nous échangerons nos histoires plus tard, car il y a fort à faire et peu de temps. »

La jeune fille s'agita, se mordillant les lèvres d'un air incertain.

- « Et… »

- « Ton promis est en parfaite santé » coupa Aragorn, « probablement en train de sillonner la cité à ta recherche. Je vais envoyer un messager pour lui dire de te retrouver dans tes quartiers. Toutes mes félicitations, soit dit en passant. »

- « Merci, mon ami. »

- « C'est moi qui devrait te remercier » sourit le Rôdeur, incapable de résister à la tentation de taquiner un peu son amie. « Grâce à toi, Arwen et moi allons enfin cesser d'être le scandale du moment. »

- « Tu m'en vois ravie... » grinça-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « Legolas est un être extraordinaire » reprit-il, retrouvant tout son sérieux. « Je ne puis penser à une meilleure personne pour l'accompagner, même si tu ne pourras pas toujours rester à ses côtés. »

Les yeux d'Aldaiel s'embuèrent, puis elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Aragorn l'aida ensuite à se relever lentement, puis l'escorta jusque dans ses quartiers tout en la soutenant à chaque pas, suivant ses indications quant au chemin à suivre. Son étonnement fut grand lorsqu'il constata que sa chambre se trouvait dans l'aile réservée aux membres de la famille de l'Intendant, mais Aldaiel se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air morose quand il lui posa la question. _Encore une histoire qu'il me faudra entendre plus tard_.

Il fois qu'il se fut assuré que la jeune fille était bien installée dans le grand lit – il se retint de demander à propos des morceaux de bois éparpillés au sol à côté des restes d'une chaise fracassée – le Rôdeur fit mander un garde à qui il demanda de trouver le seul Elfe dans la cité et de lui indiquer le chemin vers la chambre de la jeune Dame alitée, puis d'y faire venir la Dame Cassandra dès qu'elle serait disponible afin de s'occuper des brûlures de la blessée.

Une fois cette tâche effectuée, Aragorn se dirigea vers une chambre d'invité inoccupée et se jeta enfin sur le lit, tête la première, sans prendre le temps de se changer. Avant même que son visage ne touche l'étoffe douce des draps, il était profondément endormi.

* * *

Legolas se baissa pour ramasser un tube de bois noirci, qui gisait au sol parmi les débris. Il reconnut sans peine l'un des feux d'artifices dont Aldaiel avait rempli son sac à Fondcombe ; il avait décidément bien fait de les emporter lorsqu'il était parti à sa poursuite, il y a plusieurs semaines de cela. Mais où était-elle à présent ? _Traquer les pas de quelqu'un est décidément bien plus ardu dans une cité d'Homme que dans une forêt..._

Il observa les gravats, notant les signes du passage de deux personnes, l'une ayant eu un pas traînant. Il y avait quelques traces d'une substance verdâtre ayant une odeur herbeuse comme un baume médicinal. Legolas se concentra dessus comme il pouvait, se forçant à ne pas s'interrompre pour regarder vers l'Ouest. L'appel de la Mer l'avait touché, porté par les cris aigus des mouettes qui avaient accompagnées les embarcations des Corsaires. Plus jamais sont cœur ne reposerait sereinement sous les arbres de la Forêt Noire. _Mais je ne puis me rendre aux Havres, pas encore._

Serrant les doigts autour du pendentif d'Aldaiel, Legolas puisa du courage dans le petit objet qui contenait une part végétale de sa bien-aimée. Son cœur ne résidait peut-être plus sous les arbres, mais il appartiendrait toujours à Aldaiel. Tant qu'il pourrait être avec elle, l'appel de la Mer serait suffisamment atténué pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans la mélancolie comme l'avait fait sa mère. Cela ne changeait rien à la direction qu'avait prit son futur lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il aimait sa protégée : il vivrait avec elle durant tout le reste de sa vie humaine, puis prendrait le chemin de Valinor après son départ. S'il parvenait déjà à la retrouver dans cette énorme cité...

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre, se rapprochant de sa direction avec une démarche qui n'appartenait ni à Aragorn ni à Gimli. L'Elfe se retourna en posant une main prudente sur son grand arc, au cas où il s'agisse d'un Orque ayant mystérieusement échappé au « nettoyage » des parties envahies de Minas Tirith. Fort heureusement, la personne qui déboula dans son champ de vision n'était autre qu'un Homme portant le blason de l'Arbre Blanc, dont le visage était rougi par l'effort ; il avait l'air d'avoir couru dans toute la cité.

- « _Ha_ » haleta-t-il en posant les mains sur ses genoux, luttant pour reprendre son souffle. « Enfin je vous... _Ha_… Trouve... Le seigneur Aragorn... _Ha_... M'a demandé de vous prévenir... La Dame que vous cherchez... _Ha_... est dans sa chambre au palais... _Ha_... Blessée. »

_Oh non. _D'un geste fluide, Legolas replaça son arc derrière son dos, faisant passer la corde solide en travers de sa poitrine pour s'assurer que l'arme ne tomberait pas. Il remercia rapidement le garde avant de partir comme une flèche. Laissant ses jambes le porter aussi vite que possible jusqu'au palais, il se força à refouler la panique qui menaçait de l'assaillir. _Si sa vie avait été_ _en grand danger, Estel serait venu me chercher en personne... Sauf s'il est train de s'occuper d'elle à l'instant même._

Il arriva rapidement au palais, puis n'eut aucune difficulté à obtenir les directions vers les quartiers d'Aldaiel ; les gardes qu'il avait croisé s'étaient montrés bien trop intimidé par sa nature elfique pour lui refuser les renseignements dont il avait besoin. Il arpenta des couloirs bien trop longs, couru d'un pas léger sur le sol de pierre lisse lui rappelant le palais souterrain de son père, et trouva enfin l'endroit qu'il cherchait.

Le cœur battant, il frappa doucement à la porte.

- « Entrez ! » fit la voix claire de sa bien-aimée, lui apportant un soulagement intense quant à son état de santé : si elle était consciente, alors cela ne pouvait pas être trop grave.

Legolas poussa la lourde porte en bois, et ses narines furent aussitôt agressées par une forte odeur d'herbes médicinales. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le grand lit qui trônait dans la pièce, sur lequel Aldaiel était allongée. Elle était posée sur les couvertures, ne portant qu'un court vêtement fait à partir d'une étoffe légère qui ne couvrait que peu de zones de son corps ; tout le reste était généreusement recouvert d'un épais onguent, sans doute la source de l'odeur herbeuse qui flottait dans toute la pièce. L'Elfe reconnu tout de suite les symptômes de brulures assez graves, puis s'appliqua à détourner les yeux afin de préserver la modestie de sa promise.

- « Legolas ! » s'exclama la jeune fille, le visage s'illuminant aussitôt.

Elle se redressa, amorçant le geste de tendre les bras vers lui, mais s'interrompit avec une grimace de douleur. Legolas se précipita à son chevet et s'empara délicatement de l'une de ses mains, afin de l'empêcher de faire d'autres mouvements brusques. Il pressa délicatement la paume d'Aldaiel contre sa joue, prenant grand soin de ne pas lui faire mal. La jeune fille lui sourit tendrement, les yeux brillants d'émotions contenues.

- « _Que t'est-il arrivé ?_ » demanda-t-il au bout de quelques instants, trop heureux de la voir en vie pour se sentir déçu de ne pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras.

- « _C'est une longue histoire_ » soupira-t-elle. « _Le seigneur Denethor était fou, au moins depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de son fils aîné. Il voulait empêcher Mithrandir d'organiser la défense de la cité, mais j'ai pu détourner son attention car il a cru que j'étais la fiancée de Boromir ; Mithrandir m'a conseillé de jouer de jeu afin d'avoir le champ libre. _»

Le prince haussa un sourcil, curieux de savoir comme Aldaiel prétendant d'avoir été fiancée à Boromir avait pu la conduire à se faire blesser ainsi. Lorsqu'elle lui raconta la manière dont l'Intendant avait voulu envoyer son dernier fils à la mort, puis l'avait faite assommer afin de la brûler avec lui à son retour, Legolas sentit son sang bouillonner de colère. Si ce misérable était encore en vie, il se serait fait un plaisir de rectifier ça en lui plantant une flèche entre les deux yeux !

Après cela, ils échangèrent le récit détaillé de ce qui leur était arrivé depuis leur séparation forcée. Aldaiel se montra fascinée par le Chemin des Morts, notamment par la description des spectres maudits ; elle fut déçue d'apprendre que les soldats fantômes avaient tous disparus, libérés de leur serment par Aragorn. Legolas la rassura sur le fait qu'il entendait bien rester avec elle malgré le fait qu'il avait entendu l'appel de la Mer, car elle était son ancre en Terre du Milieu.

Lorsqu'ils eurent épuisé le sujet de leurs aventures respectives, un silence confortable se posa sur eux. C'était merveilleux de se dire qu'ils avaient tout le temps – au moins pour encore quelques heures – d'être simplement ensemble, sans combat ni quête. Aucune obligation pressante, aucune interruption, juste l'heureuse certitude que rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Toutefois, Legolas repensa à une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, cette même question qui lui avait tourné et retourné dans la tête depuis qu'Aldaiel était parti en lui laissant son précieux médaillon.

- « _Étais-tu..._ » murmura-t-il tout en posant son autre main sur le pendentif qui n'avait plus quitté sa gorge depuis qu'elle le lui avait remis. « _Étais-tu vraiment sincère lorsque tu m'as remis ceci ?_ »

Aldaiel haussa les sourcils, adoptant une expression incrédule et un peu froissée.

- « _Crois-tu vraiment que j'irais plaisanter avec ça ?_ »

- «_ Non, bien sûr. Je tenais juste à vérifier que tu n'avais pas été uniquement poussée par l'urgence du moment._ »

- « _Je ne ferais jamais cela, tu devrais le savoir_ » soupira la jeune femme. « _Mais si tu tiens absolument à avoir une confirmation formelle, alors oui, il s'agissait bien d'un gage d'acceptation, donné en toute connaissance de cause et sans le moindre regret._ »

Legolas sourit, plus heureux encore que lorsqu'elle avait accepté sa modeste rose. Après avoir passé de trop nombreux jours à osciller entre la joie et l'inquiétude, c'était un grand bonheur que de retrouver sa promise en vie et toujours aussi désireuse de s'unir à lui. _Personne ne me croira_, songea-t-il non sans un certain amusement, _quand je dirais avoir réussi ma cour en moins d'un mois_.

- « _Tu m'as manqué_ » souffla-t-il, fermant les yeux pour profiter un peu plus de la sensation de la main à la fois douce et légèrement calleuse d'Aldaiel sur sa joue.

- « _Toi aussi_ » répondit-elle avec tendresse, avant de prendre un ton hésitant. « _À mon tour de te poser une question idiote : es-tu bien sûr de toi ? Peu de gens nous accepteront, vu que je ne suis pas éternelle. Le roi Thranduil sera loin d'être heureux pour nous, et surtout... Je vais vieillir, tu sais ?_ »

- « _Je sais tout cela et tu connais déjà ma réponse, Aldaiel_ » sourit-il. « _Désires-tu aussi une confirmation formelle ?_ »

- « _Non, mais... J'ai peur du jour où je serais grise et fripée, lorsque je ne ressemblerais en rien à celle que je suis aujourd'hui et que tu ne me reconnaitras même plus. J'ai peur qu'un jour vienne où tu ne voudras plus de moi._ »

L'Elfe rouvrit les paupières, troublé par les paroles de sa fiancée. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, et éluda son regard en se mordant les lèvres. _Elle devrait pourtant savoir que je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme vain…_ Des dizaines de paroles rassurantes et de promesses lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas ce qu'Aldaiel désirait entendre.

- « _Je crains le moment où tu ne supporteras plus de poser les yeux sur moi_ » avoua-t-il dans un murmure à peine plus haut qu'un chuchotement, « _car mon apparence jeune te rappellera l'avancée ta vieillesse. _»

- « _C'est ridicule ! Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de toi._ »

- « _Exactement. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que cela pourrait être différent pour moi ? »_

Aldaiel le regarda fixement durant plusieurs secondes, durant lesquelles Legolas soutint calmement son regard. Même s'il aurait espéré avoir cette conversation plus tard, il savait qu'il était important de confronter leurs peurs ainsi que leurs doutes, sans quoi ils auraient beaucoup de difficultés à surmonter les épreuves qui les attendaient. Il ne devait pas y avoir de place pour les non-dits entre eux.

- « _Rien du tout_ » répondit-elle finalement, le gratifiant d'un sourire contrit. « _J'imagine qu'il s'agissait juste d'une angoisse irrationnelle dont j'avais besoin de m'épancher._ »

- « _Aujourd'hui semble être le jour des questions idiotes_ » dit-il d'un ton moqueur. «_ En as-tu d'autres en réserve ?_ »

- « _Oui, mais je pense que cela peut attendre. J'avais prévu une longue discussion sur notre avenir, des projets pour notre union et pour le futur, mais j'ai juste envie de profiter de l'instant présent._ »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, qui était agréablement familier et portait cependant beaucoup plus de poids que les clins d'œil qu'ils avaient l'habitude de s'envoyer lorsqu'ils étaient au palais de la Forêt Noire. A cette époque, leur relation n'était qu'une profonde amitié entre une enfant assez spéciale et un prince plutôt distant. Legolas songea qu'il n'y aurait sans doute pas cru, si on lui avait alors dit qu'il tomberait amoureux de sa protégée.

- « _Voilà un plan qui me parait excellent. Il y a bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'être seuls tous les deux._ »

- « _Depuis la Lothlórien, non ?_ » dit Aldaiel, avant de poser un regard embarrassé sur ses membres nus. « _J'avais alors une tenue beaucoup plus décente._ »

Ne pouvant résister à l'envie de taquiner un peu sa promise, Legolas lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

- « _Si cela continue comme ça, j'attends notre prochain moment seul à seul avec impatience…_ »

Le rire de sa bien-aimée sonna comme une musique, emplissant la pièce et effaçant ses soucis. Se joignant à l'hilarité d'Aldaiel, Legolas s'appliqua à en fixer chaque détail dans sa mémoire, afin de s'assurer que le moment venu, il emporterait ce souvenir par delà la mer jusqu'à Valinor.


	23. Dans les ténèbres du Mordor

Bonjour à tous ! Je viens de réaliser que j'entame tous mes chapitres par "Bonjour tout le monde" ou "Bonjour à tous"... Il va falloir que je me trouve une nouvelle formule pour changer un peu :p Peut-être "Yo !" ou "Héya !" ?

Bref, revenons aux choses sérieuses : voilà donc le chapitre de la semaine, un chapitre très féminin, essentiellement basé sur le livre (notamment certains dialogues) :)

Bonne lecture, bon week-end, et à la semaine prochaine !

(Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de Tolkien ne m'appartiennent pas)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 22**

**Dans les ténèbres du Mordor**

La nuit avait été rude. Mes brûlures m'avaient maintenue éveillée durant de longues heures, ne me laissant que de brèves périodes de somnolence avant que la douleur ne se fasse trop vive. Par bonheur, Legolas était resté à mes côtés, se reposant aussi peu que moi alors qu'il était probablement épuisé. Allongés côte-à-côte sur le large lit, mais sans se toucher – le moindre effleurement sur ma peau blessée me faisait faire des bonds – nous avions passé la nuit à murmurer, entrecoupant nos dialogues par des petites siestes.

Nous avions parlé de tout et de rien, comme du temps où nous partions en balade dans la Forêt Noire ou bien les après-midi lointains où il avait parfois du temps à m'accorder après mes leçons. Le sujet de notre union future était bien évidemment revenu plus d'une fois sur le tapis. Prévoir ainsi notre retour dans le palais de Thranduil ainsi que la manière dont se déroulerait notre cérémonie était quelque chose de joyeusement rafraîchissant ; c'était comme si, l'espace d'une nuit, il n'y avait plus la menace omniprésente de cette guerre menaçant d'oblitérer tous les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu.

Le soleil s'était levé bien trop vite, brillant clairement maintenant que le ciel était de nouveau dépourvu des nuages sombres du Mordor. Rendue hagarde par la fatigue, je contemplai pensivement les lueurs rosées de l'aube naissante en prenant bien garde de ne pas bouger afin de laisser mon fiancé dormir encore un peu ; il l'avait plus que mérité. Bientôt, l'effervescence des jours de trouble reprendrait de plein fouet. Legolas et moi cesserions d'être de simples amoureux, pour redevenir des combattants en pleine guerre.

Laissant échapper un soupir las, je tournai la tête vers mon Elfe, observant la manière dont ses yeux ouverts me regardaient sans me voir ; comme si même durant son sommeil, il cherchait à veiller sur moi.

Profitant du fait qu'il était assoupi, j'étudiai intensément son beau visage. Les Elfes étaient des créatures étranges et superbes, même si leur manière de dormir était assez étrange. Jamais je ne verrais Legolas se reposer avec les yeux fermés, arborant une expression détendue comme le faisaient les Hommes : ses yeux grands ouverts semblaient voir à travers moi, et le peu d'expression de son visage endormi avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Il n'était pas… Il n'était pas _humain_.

Retenant un petit rire, je songeai que j'avais probablement l'air aussi étrange à ses yeux lorsque je dormais. Pour les Elfes, avoir les yeux fermés en période d'inconscience n'avait que deux significations possibles : une blessure extrêmement grave, ou la mort. De la même manière que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour vérifier qu'il respirait toujours, il éprouvait probablement une anxiété similaire lorsque j'étais assoupie.

Il ne s'agissait là que de l'une de nos nombreuses disparités, dues au fait que nous n'appartenions pas à la même espèce. Ces petites différences entre nous, bien que parfois perturbantes, avaient tout de même un certain charme : nous étions parvenus à nous aimer malgré elles, _grâce_ à elles. Ne manquait plus qu'un «_ Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours_ » pour que tout soit parfait.

Si seulement…

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, m'interrompant efficacement avant que je ne commence à broyer du noir sur le sujet quelque peu redondant de ma mortalité. Legolas s'éveilla avec un sursaut, tandis qu'une voix féminine annonçait à travers la porte la venue de quelques femmes de chambres. Maintenant que le siège était terminé, elles devaient sans doute reprendre leurs activités quotidiennes afin de retrouver un semblant de normalité.

Mon prince jaillit hors du lit à une vitesse surprenante, comme si les draps étaient soudainement devenus brûlants. Réprimant à grand peine un sourire narquois, je m'accordai une seconde pour observer avec délice la manière dont ses joues et ses oreilles s'étaient colorées sous l'effet de l'embarras – c'était tellement rare de voir Legolas perdre ses moyens que cela aurait été presque criminel de ne pas en profiter un peu. Même si nous nous étions promis l'un à l'autre, le fait de partager une couche avant notre union véritable était très inconvenant. Ah, les mœurs de la Terre du Milieu… Si la plupart d'entre elles m'étaient à présent familières, certaines me resteraient toujours étrangères.

- « _Cache-toi sur le balcon, vite ! _» murmurai-je rapidement, sachant très bien que je serais incapable de contrôler mon hilarité grandissante si jamais il allait se dissimuler dans l'armoire comme un amant fautif.

Legolas s'exécuta aussi vite que possible, attrapant ses bottes ainsi que son arc et son carquois, qu'il avait laissés à côté de mon lit. Ayant ainsi emporté toutes les traces de sa présence dans ma chambre, il disparut sur le balcon et tira l'épais rideau derrière lui.

- « Entrez ! » m'écriai-je.

Deux femmes firent aussitôt irruption dans la pièce, s'inclinèrent bien bas – ma prestation en tant que Gardien temporaire avait marqué les esprits – puis entreprirent de nettoyer ma chambre avec une efficacité redoutable, sans cesser de papoter ni de babiller. Une fois qu'elles furent satisfaites de leur tâche, elles firent venir dans la pièce d'autres serviteurs qui avaient probablement attendu dans le couloir, portant avec eux un grand bac d'eau qu'ils déposèrent près de mon lit avant de se retirer.

S'en suivit alors un moment qui se classerait sans doute parmi les plus embarrassants de mes deux existences. Moi qui avais impunément profité de la gêne de Legolas, je dus subir les remarques des femmes de chambres durant tout le long du bain – déjà extrêmement désagréable à cause de mes blessures. Poussée par la fausse assurance que nous étions entre femmes, elles prirent sur elles de me réconforter par rapport aux possibles cicatrices que j'allais récolter, me décrivant en détail la manière dont les parties les plus importante de mon anatomie avaient été épargnées.

- « Avec une poitrine comme la vôtre » insista la plus âgée, « vous n'aurez aucun mal à garder un homme : vous avez la peau douce, et il y a de quoi vous empoigner à pleines mains ; ils adorent ça ! »

Évidemment, il _fallait_ qu'elle dise ça alors que Legolas et son ouïe elfique se trouvaient à deux mètres… Finalement, le bain se termina bien assez tôt, lorsque ma tolérance à la douleur eut atteint ses limites. Les deux femmes de chambres me revêtirent d'une ample tunique sans manche, aussi légère que la précédente, puis m'aidèrent à me rallonger sur le lit. Avant qu'elles ne puissent me recouvrir de baume, cependant, un nouveau toc léger se fit entendre.

- « Entrez… » marmonnai-je, priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une autre personne susceptible de dire des choses gênantes.

À ma grande surprise, la personne qui entra dans la pièce n'était autre que Cassandra. Contrairement à la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, le jeune Gardien n'avait pas l'air très sûre d'elle : elle évita mon regard, les yeux baissés, tout en pénétrant timidement dans la pièce. Surprise par cette attitude qui n'allait vraiment pas avec la personne désagréable et hautaine que je connaissais, je haussai les sourcils tout en m'appliquant à conserver une expression neutre.

- « Euh... Bonjour, je suis venue pour... Te soigner. »

Sa voix était hésitante. Elle lança un regard en biais aux deux femmes de chambres, qui s'éclipsèrent rapidement, comprenant sans doute qu'elles étaient de trop. Une fois que nous fûmes – relativement – seules, Cassandra soupira et osa enfin rencontrer mon regard. Son visage était dépourvu de toute aménité, uniquement marqué par des traces de fatigue et de tristesse.

- « Ce serait avec grand plaisir » murmurai-je, sans cesser de la considérer avec une certaine méfiance.

Les mots durs que nous avions échangé à Meduseld me revinrent aisément en mémoire, aussi blessants qu'aux premiers instants malgré le fait que j'avais maintenant la certitude que Legolas m'aimait. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être venue là pour agiter son statut de Gardien sous mon nez, et ses pouvoirs de guérisons seraient certainement très appréciables.

Cassandra s'approcha de mon lit, allant jusqu'à se pencher pour étendre ses mains au-dessus de moi, sans pour autant me toucher. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, puis ses doigts se mirent à émettre une douce lumière. Je ressentis alors une chaleur bienfaisante se répandre dans tout mon corps, à mesure que la douleur disparaissait. Les cloques et les brulures s'estompèrent sur ma peau, allant jusqu'à disparaître sans laisser la moindre marque.

- « Ouah, c'est impressionnant, il n'y a plus rien ! » m'exclamai-je avec gratitude, une fois qu'elle eut fini de me briller dessus. « Merci. »

Je lui adressai alors mon premier vrai sourire depuis notre rencontre. Même si nous avions eu de gros différents, le fait qu'elle soit capable de les surmonter pour venir me guérir la fit tout de suite remonter dans mon estime. Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait pas _uniquement_ d'une gamine désagréable, après tout.

- « De rien » murmura-t-elle. « Euh… »

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres, évitant à nouveau mon regard.

- « Oui ? » dis-je d'un ton à peu près encourageant. « Qu'il y a-t-il ? »

Cassandra prit une grande inspiration, et osa relever les yeux dans ma direction. Elle rabattit une mèche blonde derrière l'une de ses oreilles pointues, serra les lèvres, puis se lança enfin :

- « Je voulais juste te dire que je... Je suis désolée, pour... Pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues. Et aussi pour les fois où je n'ai pas été très gentille avec toi. »

La mâchoire m'en tomba. Où étais donc passée la gamine suffisante et jalouse qui s'était mise en quatre pour me pourrir la vie ? Que lui était-il arrivé pour la faire changer d'avis au point qu'_elle _viendrait me faire des excuses à _moi_ ?!

- « Excuses acceptées » hoquetai-je, après m'être remise du choc. « J'imagine que je devrais en faire de même, mais... Mes excuses ne seraient pas très sincères : je n'arrive pas à regretter d'être venue ici. »

- « J'en ferais autant si j'étais à ta place » murmura-t-elle, m'offrant un pâle sourire.

N'étant pas encore entièrement convaincue, je posai sur la jeune fille un regard scrutateur. Avait-elle vraiment changé ? Cassandra avait l'air sincère, et ce sourire lui allait beaucoup mieux qu'un froncement de nez hautain... Tout de même, je voulais en avoir le cœur net.

- « Ce qui aurait dû se produire, c'est ça ? » insistai-je, désireuse de voir sa réaction.

La Gardien ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma en baissant les yeux. Ses mains attrapèrent une mèche de ses cheveux et la triturèrent nerveusement. Elle ne tomba pas dans mon piège, hochant plutôt la tête de manière négative.

- « Non » soupira-t-elle au bout d'un moment. « Plus maintenant. »

Je faillis lui demander ce qui l'avait fait changer ainsi d'attitude, mais la pauvre enfant avait l'air suffisamment mortifiée comme ça ; ma curiosité attendrait un autre jour. J'hésitai encore un peu pour la forme, puis me levai du lit pour lui faire face.

- « Merci, ma jeune amie » souris-je, posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle hocha la tête, puis ne tarda pas à s'éclipser : même si j'avais décidé de lui accorder une seconde chance, il y avait encore trop de gêne entre nous pour que nous puissions avoir une conversation normale. Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur elle, je fis la chose qu'il m'avait jusqu'alors été impossible de faire à cause de mes brûlures : je me précipitai vers le balcon, ouvrai le rideau et me jetai dans les bras de Legolas.

L'Elfe referma ses bras autour de moi tout en poussant un soupir satisfait. Enfonçant mon visage au creux de son cou, je fermai les yeux avec délice.

- « _C'est vrai que tu as la peau douce_ » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avec un petit ricanement moqueur, tout en caressant doucement mon bras nu du bout des doigts. « _Je pense que tu n'auras aucune difficulté à me garder_. »

Heureusement pour ses oreilles délicates, le tissu de sa tunique étouffa ma réplique particulièrement grossière.

* * *

Eowyn se leva précautionneusement, s'aidant de la table de chevet à côté de son lit pour se tenir debout. Ses jambes tremblèrent sous son poids, mais elle serra les dents et se força à marcher à petits pas vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir faible, forcée de rester alitée alors qu'il y avait tant à faire.

Enfin, même s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle puisse faire dans son état affaibli, n'importe quelle tâche vaudrait mieux que de rester seule dans sa petite chambre au sein de l'une des Maisons de Guérison de Minas Tirith. Depuis son réveil, la jeune fille avait eu beaucoup trop de temps pour ressasser l'horreur de la bataille ainsi que l'atroce froidure qui avait envahi son être lorsqu'elle avait tué le Seigneur des Nazguls. Le refus désolé d'Aragorn quand elle avait osé lui faire part de ses sentiments, la pitié dans ses yeux gris. Et le roi Theoden…

_Il a retrouvé son fils, mais j'ai perdu un père_. Et à présent, combien de temps s'écoulerait avant qu'elle ne risque de perdre son frère ? Allait-il repartir dans les batailles, la laissant derrière lui, condamnée à rester piégée dans la cage imposée par sa condition féminine ?

Non, Eowyn ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Déjà, Cassandra avait réparé son bras fracturé à l'aide sa magie, mais le maléfice du Nazgul avait été au-dessus de ses compétence : d'après elle, seul le temps et le repos permettrait à Eowyn de se remettre. La jeune Dame Blanche s'était sentie trahie ; jamais elle n'aurait cru s'entendre dire, par une amie chère et sœur d'arme, qu'elle devait rester en arrière. Comment Cassandra, qui connaissait tout de ses espoirs et de ses rêves de gloire, avait-elle pu ordonner aux guérisseurs de la garder en ces lieux ?! _Moi qui pensais qu'elle était une amie… Elle va se battre car elle est le Gardien, et je vais devoir rester en arrière, recluse par sa faute._

Hélas, lorsqu'elle avait essayé de se lever pour prouver qu'elle était en état de se battre, la faiblesse avait engourdi ses membres de manière si fulgurante qu'elle avait presque perdu connaissance. C'est pourquoi à présent, Eowyn était bien déterminée à retrouver ses forces aussi vite que possible. Elle n'avait pas pris le risque de se travestir puis de prendre part à la bataille juste pour devoir retourner à un rôle de jeune Dame sage. Puisque l'amour lui était refusé, ne lui restait plus que la recherche de la gloire par la bataille. Mais où était la gloire à rester dans une Maison de Guérison, faible et tremblante à ne plus pouvoir s'en déplacer correctement ?

Mètre par mètre, la jeune fille parvint à atteindre le bout de la petite pièce. Elle passa une cape au-dessus de la chemise de nuit dont on l'avait revêtue durant sa longue période d'inconscience, puis dut s'arque-bouter pour réussir à tirer la lourde porte. Appuyée contre le mur de pierre grise, elle glissa lentement le long du couloir ; par chance, aucun guérisseur n'arpentait alors cette partie de la Maison de Guérison.

Lorsqu'Eowyn parvint enfin à atteindre le petit jardin qui se trouvait au pied du bâtiment, elle était en nage et tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, remarquant alors qu'un homme l'observait, assis sur l'un des bancs en pierres qui bordaient la cour. Il était beau, avec des cheveux clairs coupés au niveau des épaules à la manière des hommes du Gondor, des épaules larges de guerrier et une expression grave teintée d'inquiétude ; s'il avait l'air prêt à se précipiter à son secours d'un instant à l'autre, il n'en fit pourtant rien. _Voilà un homme hors du commun, s'il me laisse me débrouiller au lieu de me traiter comme une poupée fragile_.

Résolument, la Dame Blanche se redressa de toute sa hauteur et se dirigea vers l'inconnu avec raideur. Pas question de faire preuve de faiblesse, même si cela avait quelque chose de touchant de voir que cette personne respectait instinctivement sa fierté au lieu d'assumer qu'elle n'était qu'une femelle sans défense.

- « Ma Dame » salua l'inconnu avec un hochement de tête.

- « Mon seigneur » répondit-elle en tentant de s'incliner sans perdre le peu d'équilibre qu'elle avait.

Si l'homme remarqua qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir sur ses jambes traitreusement faibles, il n'en dit rien. Au lieu de lui ordonner de rentrer dans sa chambre, il se présenta comme étant Faramir, fils de Denethor, l'ancien Intendant du Gondor, puis lui proposa galamment de s'assoir à ses côtés pour profiter de l'air printanier. De plus en plus intriguée par cette personne à l'attitude si différente du machisme habituel des rohirrims, Eowyn posa sur lui un regard empli de curiosité. Décidant de remettre à un peu plus tard son entreprise de guérison accélérée, elle se présenta formellement comme il l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt et s'assit à côté de lui, reposant ses jambes fatiguées avec soulagement.

- « J'ai entendu parler de vos exploits sur le champ de bataille, Dame Eowyn » dit Faramir d'un ton admiratif. « C'est un honneur pour moi que de rencontrer une personne aussi courageuse. Je suis navré pour ce qui est arrivé à votre oncle. »

Eowyn inclina la tête, acceptant les condoléances avec gravité.

- « Je suis désolée pour votre père, seigneur Faramir » répondit-elle ; une idée germa alors dans son esprit. « Puis-je vous demander une faveur ? »

- « Que désirez-vous ? Si c'est en mon pouvoir, je le ferai. »

- « Puisque vous êtes désormais l'Intendant, pouvez-vous me retirer à la garde des guérisseurs ? » demanda-t-elle précipitamment, anxieuse de pouvoir quitter ce lieu de repos pour pouvoir s'entraîner à nouveau. « Ne vous méprenez pas : nulle demeure ne pourrait être meilleure en ce qui concerne la guérison ; mais je ne puis rester couchée dans l'oisiveté, sans rien faire, en cage. J'ai cherché la mort au combat, mais je ne suis pas morte, et la bataille continuera bientôt. »

Faramir ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant sur elle un regard pensif teinté d'une certaine douceur. Eowyn baissa les yeux, prenant soudain peur d'être jugée comme une gamine faisant un simple caprice. Curieusement, elle se prit à redouter que cette homme, qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant à peine, ne se fasse d'elle une opinion négative.

- « Je suis moi-même prisonnier des guérisseurs » dit-il avec un léger sourire. « Et je n'ai pas encore pris en main l'autorité de la cité. Mais l'eussè-je fait, que j'écouterais encore leur avis, sauf en cas de grande nécessité. »

- « Mais je ne désire pas guérir ! » s'obstina Eowyn, désireuse de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait une véritable motivation et non une lubie d'enfant. « Je voudrais partir à la guerre quand le moment viendra, comme mon frère Eomer ; ou plutôt comme Theoden le roi, car il est mort et il a en même temps l'honneur et la paix. »

- « La mort au combat peut encore nous échoir à tous » rétorqua Faramir sans se démonter, « que ce soit volontaire ou non. Vous serez mieux préparée à l'affronter à votre propre manière si, pendant qu'il en est encore temps, vous vous pliez aux ordres des guérisseurs. Nous devons, vous et moi, supporter avec patience les heures d'attente. »

Eowyn serra les lèvres, ne sachant que répondre. Comme expliquer à cet inconnu que, rejetée par l'homme qu'elle désirait et trahie par son amie, il ne lui restait plus rien sinon l'honneur de la bataille ? Son oncle était mort et son frère la laisserait bientôt. Elle était une vierge guerrière du Rohan, mais cela ne signifiait rien aux yeux des combattants masculins. _Sauf celui-ci, qui n'a même pas cherché à me dissuader_.

- « Si vous voulez bien vous reposer » reprit Faramir, « vous pourrez vous promener dans ce jardin et profiter du soleil. Vous me trouverez ici ; cela allègerait mes soucis que vous veuillez bien me parler ou vous promener par moments avec moi. »

Les joues d'Eowyn se colorèrent, et elle osa de nouveau croiser le regard franc du jeune homme. Se rappelant qu'elle était une guerrière et non une jeune fille évaporée, elle se força à conserver une attitude fière.

- « Comment allègerais-je vos soucis, mon seigneur ? » demanda-t-elle gravement. « Et si je ne désire pas la conversation des vivants ? »

- « Voulez-vous une réponse franche ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Eh bien, Eowyn du Rohan, je vous dirais que vous êtes belle » répondit-il avec aplomb, et dans le regard une douceur enivrante. « Il est dans la vallée de nos montagnes des fleurs jolies et colorées, et des jeunes filles plus jolies encore ; mais je n'ai vu jusqu'ici nulle fleur en Gondor ni Dame aussi ravissante, et aussi triste. Peut-être ne reste-il plus que quelques jours avant que l'Obscurité ne tombe sur le monde, et quand elle viendra, j'espère y faire face avec fermeté mais j'aurais le cœur allégé si, tant que le Soleil brille encore, je pouvais vous revoir. Car vous et moi, nous avons tous deux passé sous les ailes de l'Ombres, et la même main nous en a retiré. »

Eowyn se leva d'un bond, sans savoir vraiment comment réagir. Elle se sentait flattée, troublée, mais aussi confuse et désespérée. La mention d'Aragorn, qui l'avait soignée de la même manière qu'il avait rappelé Faramir à la vie, lui fit un pincement douloureux au cœur ; elle se sentit coupable d'être ainsi émue par Faramir alors même que quelques jours plus tôt elle ne pensait qu'à l'héritier d'Isildur. _Je n'ai que mon désir de bataille, il n'y a plus que ça qui compte_.

- « Hélas » dit-elle, « pas moi, seigneur ! L'Ombre est toujours sur moi. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour la guérison ! Je suis une vierge guerrière, et ma main n'est pas douce. »

La jeune fille fit une révérence maladroite et s'empressa de se diriger vers la Maison de Guérison, refusant de se retourner pour lancer un regard en direction de Faramir. Il ne vint pas l'aider à remonter les marches, et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Après un trajet du retour aussi épuisant que l'aller, Eowyn laissa tomber sa cape sur le bord de son lit et se laissa tomber sur l'édredon.

Cet homme avait un sacré culot ! – _Il est courageux, entreprenant_. Eowyn ne savait que penser de leur étrange entretien – _il m'a fait oublier ma peine_ – et n'avait aucune intention de le revoir – _il a dit qu'il serait dans le jardin_ – car il n'était sûrement qu'un homme comme les autres – _il ne m'a rien interdit_ – et de toute manière elle allait recouvrir ses forces aussi rapidement que possible, puis trouver à nouveau un moyen de rejoindre l'armée – _mais il restera à Minas Tirith_ – pour participer aux prochaines batailles.

Se laissant glisser dans le sommeil, la jeune fille refusa de penser à la manière dont elle avait absolument tenu à ce que cet homme en particulier n'ait pas une mauvaise opinion d'elle, ni à la manière dont elle avait réagi à ses compliments. _Non, je ne pense qu'à la bataille_.

Dès qu'elle se serait reposée un peu, elle recommencerait à marcher pour recouvrer ses forces. C'était important qu'elle retrouve correctement l'usage de ses bras et de ses jambes, afin de surmonter sa faiblesse, donc il faudrait qu'elle fasse de l'exercice. Qu'elle s'étire sur son lit, qu'elle marche dans sa chambre, qu'elle se promène dans les couloirs…

_Ou dans le jardin..._

* * *

Cassandra s'assit sur un petit banc de pierre, qui se trouvait près de l'entrée du grand jardin. Voilà qui pourrait lui offrir un répit bienvenu, elle qui avait passé presque tout son temps à soigner les blessés. A présent que plus personne n'avait de plaie assez grave pour nécessiter son attention immédiate, elle s'était réfugiée dans le grand jardin intérieur du palais pour se reposer un peu. La jeune fille s'étira consciencieusement, faisant craquer son cou tout le massant du bout des doigts.

Le calme provisoire qui planait sur Minas Tirith n'était vraiment pas de trop. Pendant que les généraux planifiaient la suite des évènements avec Gandalf et Aragorn, chacun avait un peu de temps libre pour se reposer ou bien aider à la reconstruction des parties endommagées de la cité. Les membres de la Communauté n'avaient plus aucune tâche précise à accomplir, mais Cassandra continuait à prêter main forte à Ioreth autant qu'elle le pouvait, faisant diminuer le nombre de blessés de manière significative. _De toute manière, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour passer le temps…_

Trainer avec Eowyn n'était pas franchement possible, puisque cette dernière lui en voulait encore pour son refus de l'appuyer lorsqu'elle avait insisté pour être autorisée à reprendre les armes. Si d'ordinaire Cassandra aurait tout fait pour soutenir la cause de son amie, cette fois-ci était différente : elle n'avait pas voulu se risquer à bouleverser les évènements prévus par Tolkien, en particulier la rencontre entre Eowyn et Faramir. _Elle me remerciera plus tard_, pensa-t-elle en souriant, _quand nous parlerons de son mariage avec l'homme de ses rêves_.

Impossible aussi de rester longtemps avec les autres membres de la Communauté : ils étaient tous occupés. Jusqu'à présent, Gimli avait passé tout son temps à la forge afin de réparer convenablement sa hache, donc Cassandra n'avait pas vraiment eu d'occasion de passer du temps avec lui. Il restait bien les Hobbits, mais Pippin ne quittait jamais le chevet de Merry et ce dernier ne devait pas recevoir trop de visiteurs. Quant à Legolas et Aldaiel… On ne les voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre, et de toute manière Cassandra n'avait vraiment pas envie de leur tenir la chandelle. Même si elle avait fait la paix avec son ancienne rivale, la jeune fille ne sentait pas prête à affronter le petit couple irradiant de bonheur.

Résultat : lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée dans les Maisons de Guérison, Cassandra était livrée à elle-même. Contrairement à ce qui s'était passé auparavant, toutefois, cela ne la dérangeait plus tellement. Avoir un peu de temps à soi n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, après tout : cela lui permettait de réfléchir, penser à tout ce qui s'était produit depuis ce jour fatidique où une inconnue s'était jetée en travers du chemin d'une voiture à sa place, ainsi qu'au monde qu'elle avait si négligemment laissé derrière elle. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui lui manquaient, mais la Terre du Milieu n'était pas si mal que ça ; elle y avait maintenant des amis… Mais serait-ce suffisant pour entamer une nouvelle vie ?

- « Bien le bonjour, jeune Gardien. »

Cassandra sursauta, puis réalisa que Gandalf s'était assis à côté d'elle sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, plongée dans ses pensées comme elle l'était. Elle salua chaleureusement le Magicien, sans parvenir à s'habituer au fait qu'il n'avait plus de bâton. C'était comme s'il manquait un morceau au Gandalf qu'elle avait toujours connu.

- « Tu as grandi, depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus » constata le Magicien, posant sur elle un regard bienveillant.

Avec un sourire pensif, Cassandra laissa errer son regard sur les plantes bien taillées qui se trouvaient à l'entrée du jardin.

- « Oui, je... Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce dont vous parliez quand vous disiez qu'il fallait que je trouve ma propre place. »

Repensant à la manière dont Legolas l'avait gentiment mais fermement repoussée quand elle avait voulu prendre son cœur, la jeune fille soupira. Ce n'était pas un souvenir agréable, même si cela avait eu un effet bénéfique sur ses relations avec les autres membres de la Communauté.

- « Je sais que c'est difficile, Cassandra, mais sache que je suis fier de toi. »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, Gandalf lui posa une main sur l'épaule. _Il est comme un grand-père qui sait toujours quoi dire, même quand ce sont des choses qu'on ne veut pas entendre_, songea Cassandra. _Mais l'entendre dire qu'il est fier de moi… Je n'y aurais pas cru il y a un mois._

- « Parce-que je deviens enfin le Gardien que vous attendiez ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air désabusé.

- « Parce-que tu deviens une femme remarquable » répliqua le Magicien.

Touchée, le jeune Gardien sentis ses yeux s'embuer. Elle cligna rapidement les paupières pour s'empêcher de pleurer une nouvelle fois devant son mentor, et lui adressa plutôt un sourire reconnaissant.

- « Merci. Vous savez, avant je pensais que ma présence ici était quelque chose qui m'était dû ; à présent, je suis fière d'être venue pour me battre à vos côtés. »

Les yeux de Gandalf pétillèrent, puis il tapota gentiment l'épaule de Cassandra, comme un professeur félicitant sa meilleure élève. Gardien et Magicien tombèrent dans un silence confortable, profitant du calme qui régnait dans le grand parc. Au bout de quelques minutes Gandalf se leva et épousseta sa robe de Magicien immaculée.

- « Viens » dit-il alors, « allons donc nous promener un peu dans ce superbe jardin. »

Le vieil homme et la jeune fille s'enfoncèrent sous les arbres soigneusement taillés qui masquaient le reste du jardin, marchant sur la pelouse entretenue de manière impeccable. Ils rejoignirent une petite allée pavée de pierres blanches posées sur l'herbe, admirant au passage plusieurs massifs de fleurs multicolores.

- « Comment es-tu parvenue à surmonter ton blocage, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? » s'enquit Gandalf au bout de quelques minutes.

Cassandra hésita, peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'évoquer ce qui était encore une blessure ouverte. Elle se pencha pour renifler une rose, puis remarqua deux silhouettes familières. Plus loin dans le jardin, Legolas et Aldaiel marchaient tranquillement en leur tournant le dos, main dans la main. Indifférents au monde extérieur, ils avaient l'air d'être dans leur petite bulle rose, à s'échanger des sourires tendres et des petits mots au creux de l'oreille. L'image ressemblait à une illustration de conte de fée : une jeune femme en robe longue dont l'ourlet trainait gracieusement sur l'herbe douce, au bras d'un prince élégant.

- « J'ai avoué mes sentiments à Legolas, peu après votre départ avec Aldaiel et Pippin » marmonna la jeune fille, sans parvenir à lâcher l'heureux couple des yeux. « J'espérais pouvoir faire changer son cœur avant de l'avoir totalement perdu... Mais il m'a révélé qu'il n'avait jamais été mien. D'après lui, mes sentiments n'étaient qu'une adoration d'enfant. Quelle idiotie de ma part... J'imagine que j'ai le cœur trop facile. »

- « Ne dévalue pas ainsi ton affection » protesta aussitôt le vieux Magicien, d'une voix bourrée de sagesse, « car c'est une bonne chose que d'avoir la capacité d'aimer : il existe plusieurs formes d'amour, même si les Elfes ont tendance à l'oublier ; leurs cœurs fragiles ne connaissent qu'un amour absolu. Mais toi, Cassandra, tu es humaine et tu peux guérir, du moment que tu réalises qu'il est temps de le laisser partir. »

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa magie, la faisant jaillir par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle s'environna aussitôt d'un cocon doré, irradiant de puissance contenue.

- « C'est dur » grinça-t-elle, tout en laissant son énergie s'amplifier librement. « J'essaye de me dire que j'ai changé : regardez comme je maitrise mes pouvoirs maintenant que j'y mets l'effort nécessaire ! Je me dis que je suis quelqu'un de différent, que j'ai enfin les amis dont je rêvais et qu'Aldaiel est quelqu'un de bien avec qui je pourrais être amie. »

- « Cassandra, contrôle-toi ! »

Les yeux fixé sur Aldaiel et Legolas, qui se tenaient à présent près d'un rosier blanc et en admiraient les fleurs, Cassandra n'écouta pas l'avertissement du Magicien et laissa son amertume remonter à la surface. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son énergie magique se mit à crépiter, répondant à ses sentiments négatifs.

- « Mais quand je les vois ensembles... » reprit-elle sans lâcher le couple des yeux, alors que des larmes lui roulaient sur les joues. « Ça fait mal, j'oublie tout, et dans ces moments-là je souhaiterais juste _qu'elle disparaisse dans les ténèbres du Mordor !_ »

Il y eut un flash, puis Cassandra se sentit brusquement vidée, comme si elle venait d'épuiser toutes ses réserves de magies d'un coup. Elle cligna des paupières, brièvement aveuglée, puis ouvrit alors des yeux ronds ; un frisson glacé lui parcouru l'échine.

Près du rosier blanc, Legolas appelait Aldaiel, arborant une expression horrifié : là où la jeune femme s'était tenu dans ses bras il y a quelques instants, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'elle.

Elle s'était volatilisée.

Pâle comme un linge, l'Elfe aperçut le Magicien et le Gardien ; il courut vers eux.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? Où est-elle ?! »

Incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, Cassandra ne put que poser une main tremblante sur sa bouche. Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'avait pas fait ça ! Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle vraiment voulu faire, cela n'aurait pas dû être possible. Elle n'avait pas _pu _faire ça…_ Si ?_

Éperdue, elle se tourna vers Gandalf, mais celui-ci se contenta de la regarder d'un air choqué.

- « Qu'as-tu fait ?l » souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche.


	24. Des alliés inattendus

Héya ! :D

Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre du week-end ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, celui-là, et il est essentiellement inspiré du livre (à deux ou trois détails près).

Bonne lecture, et bon week-end ! :)

EDIT : J'ai corrigé un petit trou scénaristique (j'avais oublié que tout le monde savait déjà qu'Aldaiel n'était pas le vrai Gardien, désolée ^^' ), merci à Aya72 pour me l'avoir fait remarquer :)

(Disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages de Tolkien ne m'appartiennent pas)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 23**

**Des alliés inattendus**

Le Mordor était une terre de cauchemar. A perte de vue, on ne voyait qu'une terre noire et désolée, dont le sol stérile ne sustentait que de maigres buissons torturés. Comment les Orques pouvaient survivre dans un tel environnement, Sam n'en avait aucune idée ; tout ici était l'opposé de sa verte et riche Comté.

Des nuages ténébreux cachaient perpétuellement le ciel, n'offrant qu'une lumière crépusculaire pour se repérer. La seule différence entre le jour et la nuit, c'était qu'il se mettait à faire un peu plus sombre qu'avant. L'air était vicié, chargé de fumées qui lui raclaient la gorge à chaque inspiration, et dont l'odeur lui retournait l'estomac ; vu le peu de provision qui leurs restaient, à Frodon et à lui, ce n'était pas forcément un mal.

Sam posa un regard inquiet sur Frodon, dont la respiration était sifflante. Déjà affaibli après son passage entre les crochets d'Arachne ainsi que son emprisonnement, son maître avait bien du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour avancer. _L'Anneau lui pèse de plus en plus : j'ai peur que sa chaine ne lui entaille le cou… Sa peau est déjà presque à vif !_

Ajustant comme il le pouvait son armure Orque, le Hobbit tenta de la positionner de manière un peu moins inconfortable sur ses épaules. Frodon et lui avaient revêtus des cuirasses et des casques d'Orques, espérant ainsi pouvoir se faufiler à travers le Mordor sans se faire remarquer. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne remarquerait les deux petits Orques qui trottinaient comme ils le pouvaient sur les sentiers tortueux… Puisque les forces du Mordor avaient l'air de se préparer à la guerre, il y avait une petite chance pour que cela fonctionne, et cela valait toujours mieux que de sauter de pierre en pierre comme des puces.

Levant les yeux vers l'horizon, Sam regarda leur lointaine destination pour la énième fois. Telle une flamme rouge à l'horizon, la Montagne du Destin crachait ses feux dans le ciel en offrant le seul repère lumineux dans toute cette noirceur. Le Hobbit n'aurait su dire avec précision depuis combien de temps Frodon et lui marchaient vers cet endroit, mais il aurait juré que la montagne s'éloignait à chaque pas qu'ils empruntaient dans sa direction, comme si elle les narguait. _Rira bien qui rira le dernier_, pensa-t-il en grinçant des dents, fixant le repère lumineux d'un regard mauvais. _Monsieur Frodon portera l'Anneau jusque dans tes entrailles, satanée montagne, et tu feras moins la maline !_

Et voilà qu'il s'adressait mentalement à un gros caillou en feu. _Oh, cet endroit me rend fou…_

Soudain, Frodon se figea, ayant l'air de tendre l'oreille. Tous sens en alerte, Sam se précipita aussitôt devant lui, brandissant son épée d'une main aussi sure que possible, prêt à défendre son ami coûte que coûte. Il balaya du regard les environs proches, uniquement composés de roches sombres et d'apparence coupante, cherchant le moindre mouvement pouvant indiquer une menace. Se prenant à espérer qu'il s'agisse-là de Gollum, histoire de pouvoir lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute, il serra la mâchoire et se prépara à attaquer à la première occasion.

Un bruit de pierres retentit sur sa droite, lui faisant tourner la tête dans cette direction par réflexe. Il vit une pierre rouler au sol, sans que quiconque ne l'ai déplacé. Instinctivement, il comprit ce que cela signifiant. _C'est une diversion !_

Sam se retourna et leva son arme par réflexe, bloquant un coup qui l'aurait tué s'il avait réagi une demi-seconde plus tard. Il repoussa la lame ennemie d'un coup brusque, puis s'apprêta à contrattaquer. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il vit son agresseur, il s'arrêta net.

- « Dame Aldaiel ?! » hoqueta-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. « Est-ce bien vous ? »

Échevelée, sale, et vêtue des lambeaux de ce qui avait dû être une robe de tissu délicat, la jeune femme qui les avaient accompagné durant la première partie de leur voyages avait bien piètre allure. Elle brandissait une épée de facture Orque. Les manches de sa robe avaient été arrachées pour panser les coupures qui ornaient ses bras et ses jambes, et une cuirasse Orque était maladroitement passée par-dessus son corsage. La couleur originale de son vêtement était indéfinissable, cachée par les traces de sang noir et rouge qui s'y accumulaient. Elle avait aussi déchiré de larges lambeaux dans sa jupe pour se les enrouler autour des pieds, probablement parce-que ses petons d'Homme étaient trop fragiles pour supporter les pierres coupantes qui se trouvaient partout au sol.

Aldaiel ouvrit des yeux ronds, et abaissa lentement son arme.

- « Sam ? » souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque. « Frodon ? »

- « Vous ! » s'écria le Porteur, reculant de quelques pas tout en portant une main protectrice à son col. « N'approchez pas ! »

Une expression intensément soulagée se peignit sur les traits d'Aldaiel. Elle lâcha son arme et s'approcha en tendant les bras, comme si elle était sur le point de les étreindre tous les deux dans sa joie de les retrouver, mais Sam et Frodon relevèrent leurs armes en position défensive. Instinctivement, Sam se plaça devant son ami, adoptant une stance protectrice. C'était devenu comme une seconde nature chez lui de bondir devant Frodon dès que celui-ci était effrayé par quelque chose.

- « Reculez, reculez ! » s'exclama Frodon, menaçant la jeune fille de son épée.

S'il était heureux de voir un visage ainsi familier, Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant : le fait qu'Aldaiel soit parvenue à les rejoindre ici était assez suspicieux, surtout en sachant qu'elle avait tenté d'agresser Frodon par le passé ; mais tout de même, son état lamentable était intriguant. _Si elle travaillait pour l'ennemi, ils l'auraient sans doute mieux préparée avant de l'envoyer nous tuer, non ?_

Aldaiel laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, visiblement attristée par le manque de confiance des Hobbits.

- « Je ne puis vous dire à quel point je suis désolée pour ma conduite, sur les rives de l'Anduin » dit-elle, les yeux baissés au sol. « L'influence de… Vous-savez-quoi, m'a rendue folle. Je regrette sincèrement la manière dont je me suis laissée corrompre, et le mal que je vous ai fait. »

- « Comment êtes-vous parvenue jusqu'ici ? » demanda Sam d'un ton circonspect, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser prendre s'il s'agissait là d'un piège habile.

- « Je ne suis pas sure... Mais j'ai de sérieux soupçons. C'est difficile de mesurer le temps, avec toute cette obscurité qui change à peine, mais je crois que je suis ici depuis deux jours. J'ai essayé de garder un profil bas, mais j'ai bien failli me faire attraper par un petit groupe d'Orques ; ils étaient loin de se douter qu'une jeune fille comme moi saurait se battre. Cette armure et cette épée ne leur sont plus d'aucune utilité, à présent. »

Elle plissa les yeux en observant les deux Hobbits, puis s'agenouilla afin de se placer à leur hauteur. Sam écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle entreprit de retirer sa cuirasse sombre, révélant un corsage en très mauvais état.

- « Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, mais nous risquons d'attirer l'attention en restant ici les bras ballants » dit-elle en réponse à son regard interrogateur. « Vous vous êtes déguisés en Orques pour passer inaperçu, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que vous avez de la corde ? »

De plus en plus perplexe, Sam hésita quelques secondes, avant de répondre par un hochement de tête affirmatif.

- « Alors liez-moi les mains » reprit Aldaiel. « Non seulement je serais incapable de vous agressez si je venais à perdre l'esprit, mais cela vous fournira aussi une meilleure couverture. Qui pourrait reprocher à deux Orques d'exécuter leurs ordres et d'escorter une prisonnière jusqu'aux cachots de Barad-Dûr ? Cela vous donnera une raison valide pour ne pas faire partie d'un bataillon. »

Sam échangea un regard incertain avec Frodon, constatant avec soulagement que ses yeux s'étaient éclaircis ; il était libre de l'influence grandissante de l'Anneau, au moins pour le moment. Aldaiel tendit ses mains vers lui, poignets joints pour qu'il puisse y enrouler une corde. Devant l'hésitation évidente des Hobbits, son regard se fit suppliant.

- « Je vous en supplie... Ne me laissez pas toute seule ici ! »

Le Hobbit soupira. Cette personne était une amie qui les avait accompagnés depuis Fondcombe, ainsi que le Gardien supposé protéger tout le monde. C'était aussi une Dame dans le besoin, qui ne pourrait survivre encore longtemps si elle était laissée à elle-même ; le sort qui lui serait réservé si elle venait à être découverte serait sans doute ignoble. Mais il s'agissait malgré tout d'une menace potentielle, qui avait déjà tenté d'attaquer Frodon auparavant. _Tout de même, il s'agit d'une amie, et son idée de couverture est excellente..._

- « Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser comme ça, Monsieur Frodon » soupira-t-il finalement, lançant un regard implorant à son ami.

Frodon hésita visiblement, en proie à un combat intérieur. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner la raison de ses réserves : il suffisait de se rappeler comment s'était terminée leur coopération avec Gollum…

- « Tu as raison, Sam » céda-t-il finalement. « Aldaiel fait partie de la Communauté avant tout, et nous ne devons pas lui tourner le dos. Attache ses poignets, elle vient avec nous. »

- « Oh, merci ! » s'écria la jeune fille.

Sam sortit la corde de son petit paquetage et s'exécuta rapidement, nouant un nœud solide autour des mains de leur prisonnière. Pendant ce temps-là, Frodon cacha la cuirasse ainsi que l'épée qu'elle avait abandonnée au sol, les dissimulant entre des rochers sombres pour que personne ne les trouve et ne soit donc tenté de se poser des questions.

Le petit groupe reprit donc son périple, Aldaiel marchant en arrière avec les mains tendues par la corde que Sam tenait fermement comme une laisse. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour vérifier que le lien ne se dénouait pas, il remarqua qu'elle boitait de manière très marquée, les épaules voutées et la tête basse, cachée par le rideau emmêlé de ses cheveux. Il faillit s'arrêter pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais la jeune fille révéla brièvement son visage pour lui adresser un clin d'œil ; elle jouait la comédie pour ressembler à s'y méprendre à une prisonnière désespérée. _C'est sûr qu'avec sa grande taille, il vaut mieux qu'elle ait l'air d'être blessée, sinon ce ne serait pas très crédible qu'elle soit emprisonnée par deux Orques aussi petits que nous._

- « Alors, que s'est-il passé pour que vous vous retrouviez ici ? » demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de marche, sans cesser de surveiller les alentours. « Avez-vous emprunté un autre chemin secret ? Où sont les autres ? »

- « Oh, par où commencer... Les autres sont tous à Minas Tirith, en sécurité. Il y a eu une bataille là-bas, mais nous l'avons remportée. »

- « Cela explique pourquoi les troupes que nous avons aperçu ont l'air aussi agitées » remarqua Frodon.

- « Sans doute » dit Aldaiel, se raclant bruyamment la gorge pour forcer sa voix rauque à reprendre un timbre à peu près normal. « Merry est devenu Ecuyer du Rohan, il a été blessé mais sa vie n'est plus en danger. Pippin, quant à lui, est à présent un Garde de la Tour Blanche du Gondor. Gimli et... Et Legolas sont en pleine forme, de même qu'Aragorn et Gandalf. »

À ces mots, Sam s'arrêta net et se retourna vers sa prisonnière, profondément choqué. Gandalf était mort, tous l'avaient vu tomber dans les profondeurs de la Moria !

- « Gandalf ?! » s'exclama Frodon, une expression similaire sur le visage. « C'est impossible ! »

- « Pour tout autre que lui, ça le serait assurément ; n'oubliez pas que c'est de Gandalf que nous parlons. »

Aldaiel tenta un sourire complice, mais ses lèvres se craquelèrent, transformant son sourire en grimace. Se traitant intérieurement de tous les noms pour en pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, Sam lui offrit de boire un peu à son outre d'eau ; elle eut visiblement toutes les peines du monde à ne pas la vider toute entière, mais parvint heureusement à se retenir et à n'en prendre que quelques lampées. _La pauvre, depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle pas eu à boire et à manger ?_

- « Voilà une nouvelle qui me réchauffe le cœur » murmura Frodon avec un pâle sourire, le premier que Sam lui ait vu depuis des jours. « Mais vous n'avez toujours pas dit comment vous êtes venue ici… »

Encore sous le choc d'apprendre que ce cher Gandalf avait survécu, Sam en avait presque oublié que la jeune fille ne leur avait toujours pas expliqué la raison de sa présence en plein Mordor. Il resserra sa prise sur sa corde tout en reprenant la marche, tendant une oreille attentive afin de ne pas manquer l'explication d'Aldaiel.

- « Vous vous souvenez sans doute de ce que la Dame Galadriel a dit : je ne suis pas le véritable Gardien » soupira cette dernière d'une voix nettement plus audible. « Il s'agit d'une jeune personne nommée Cassandra, qui nous a rejoint quelques jours après votre départ. »

Elle fit une pause pour leur laisser le temps de digérer l'information. _Il y a donc bien un vrai Gardien de légende quelque part avec les autres... Quel dommage que nous ne puissions pas la rencontrer !_

- « Et les pouvoirs du vrai Gardien sont prodigieux » reprit Aldaiel d'une voix sombre, chargée de colère contenue. « Suffisamment pour qu'elle se débarrasse de moi en m'envoyant ici par magie. »

Sam se retourna vivement, posant un regard lourd d'une méfiance renouvelée sur la jeune humaine en guenilles.

- « Qu'avez-vous fait pour mériter une chose pareille ?! » siffla-t-il.

- « Eh bien figurez-vous que je suis fiancée ! » ricana la prisonnière. « Legolas et moi sommes promis l'un à l'autre depuis quelques jours, et cela n'a visiblement pas été du goût de Cassandra, d'où ma présence ici. »

Un mélange d'émotions contradictoires déferla sur Sam. D'un côté, il se sentit heureux de savoir que même dans ces temps durs, il y avait la place pour de belles choses comme des fiançailles et des promesses de futur. Il avait rapidement remarqué qu'Aldaiel et Legolas possédaient un lien fort, donc leur union ne le surprenait pas tant que ça. Mais le fait de savoir que le Gardien de la prophétie avait envoyé Aldaiel en plein dans le Mordor pour une raison aussi ridicule que de la jalousie l'emplissait d'incrédulité.

- « Vous voulez dire que depuis tout ce temps que Monsieur Frodon et moi nous acharnons à faire venir l'Anneau jusqu'ici, le légendaire Gardien sensé nous venir en aide n'a rien de mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'affaires de cœurs ?! » s'indigna-t-il.

- « Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? » grinça Aldaiel avec un haussement d'épaules. « À chacun ses priorités… »

* * *

Gimli traversa rapidement le long couloir de pierre menant au bureau où Aragorn, Gandalf et le prince Imrahil se réunissaient tous les jours avec les généraux. Comme à chaque fois qu'il passait là, il prit un court moment pour admirer le travail de la pierre : les bâtisseurs de Minas Tirith avaient accompli leur tâche de manière admirable, même si cela ne valait tout de même pas l'expertise des sculpteurs Nains. Construire une cité à flanc de montagne et non à l'intérieur était une idée assez étrange aux yeux de Gimli, mais à chaque peuple ses coutumes ; c'était toujours mieux que les Elfes et leur manie de dormir dans les arbres.

Repensant aux Elfes et à leurs arbres, le Nain ralentit le pas durant quelques instants, caressant du bout des doigts son pendentif où reposaient trois cheveux de la Dame Galadriel. C'était devenu son trésor le plus précieux, rappel douloureux de la manière dont son cœur ne serait plus jamais en paix, quand bien même pourrait-il retourner chez lui à Erebor et avoir les mains débordantes de richesses. _Qu'importent l'or et les joyaux quand on a côtoyé une étoile ?_

Secouant la tête pour chasser sa mélancolie, Gimli poussa les portes du grand bureau. Rassemblés autour d'une large table couverte de cartes et de rouleaux, les stratèges arboraient tous des mines sombres. Penché sur une large carte représentant les alentours de la Porte Noire du Mordor, Aragorn leva des yeux fatigués sur le nouvel arrivant.

- « Prenez un peu de repos » suggéra-t-il aux autres d'un ton las, pourtant suffisamment ferme pour passer pour un ordre. « J'ai à m'entretenir avec le seigneur Gimli. »

Le prince Imrahil s'inclina avant de se retirer, suivi par les différents généraux. Seul Gandalf ne bougea pas, sans surprise. Si les seigneurs du Gondor avaient tous implicitement accepté Aragorn comme leur roi et lui obéissaient donc naturellement malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore revendiqué ce titre, ce n'était pas demain la veille que le Magicien Blanc en ferait autrement qu'à sa tête.

Les trois amis s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, allant jusqu'à se tenir près du grand balcon pour observer les frontières sombres du Mordor, qui s'étendaient au loin comme pour les narguer.

- « Comment va-t-il ? » demanda le Rôdeur d'un ton soucieux.

Sachant très bien de qui il voulait parler, Gimli poussa un soupir désolé. Legolas supportait très mal la disparition de sa promise, surtout en sachant qu'elle était seule et sans défense en plein cœur des territoires ennemis depuis maintenant deux jours. S'il s'efforçait de présenter une façade optimiste devant son ami afin de ne pas le pousser au désespoir, le Nain ne se faisait que peu d'illusion quant au sort funeste d'une jeune fille au milieu d'une contrée peuplée d'Orques. Malgré cela, il _voulait_ croire qu'elle trouverait le moyen de rester en vie suffisamment longtemps pour être secourue.

- « L'espoir s'amenuise à chaque heure qui passe, et il refuse de se sustenter correctement. Des nouvelles de la petite ? »

Ce fut Gandalf qui répondit, secouant la tête de manière négative.

- « Non » murmura-t-il. « Cassandra et moi avons tout essayé, sans succès. Elle essaye de rappeler Aldaiel ici jour et nuit, mais cela ne donne rien ; je crains le pire. »

Un long silence tomba, durant lequel Aragorn et Gimli baissèrent les yeux, n'osant confirmer à voix haute leur accord avec les soupçons du Magicien. C'était un peu comme si, tant qu'ils ne prononçaient pas les mots, tant qu'ils n'admettaient pas ouvertement qu'Aldaiel était morte, alors cela signifiait que son destin n'était pas encore scellé.

- « Nous devons demander à Cassandra de cesser ses efforts » annonça finalement Aragorn après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. « Elle doit conserver son énergie pour la guerre imminente. »

Gimli ferma les yeux, laissant ses épaules s'affaisser. Aldaiel était une amie, qui avait été avec la Communauté depuis le début de leur périple. Après avoir survécu à tant de chose, qu'elle disparaisse de manière aussi tragique était injuste. _Mais Aragorn a raison : nous devons maintenant nous concentrer sur la meilleure manière de vaincre le Mordor au lieu de nous apitoyer. _

- « Je... Je vais annoncer la nouvelle à Legolas » articula-t-il avec difficulté.

- « Inutile », lui parvint la voix de l'Elfe.

Gimli se retourna avec un sursaut, constatant que son ami les avait rejoints avec la discrétion caractéristique des Elfes ; concentrés sur la discussion, aucun des interlocuteurs ne l'avait vu entrer. Legolas était pâle, les traits figés en un masque dur. Il était équipé pour le combat, comme s'il s'apprêtait à chevaucher Arod jusqu'à la Porte Noire.

- « Avant d'abandonner tout espoir, j'aimerais tenter une nouvelle approche » annonça-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique, celui d'un prince habitué à commander depuis plusieurs siècles. « Puisque ramener Aldaiel de la même manière qu'elle a été perdue est impossible, nous pourrions essayer de lui envoyer du secours. Il va de soi que je me porte volontaire. »

- « Un Elfe seul, en Mordor ?! » s'indigna Gimli, scandalisé par une proposition aussi téméraire. « Aussi doué que tu sois au combat, mon ami, tu ne durerais pas deux minutes contre une armée d'Orques ; s'ils parvenaient à t'attraper vivant, ton agonie serait longue et bien plus atroce que je n'ose l'imaginer. »

Mâchoire serrée et regard déterminé, Legolas ne répondit pas. _Et il disait que les Nains ont la tête dure… Cet imbécile va se faire tuer !_

Aragorn posa une main sur l'épaule de l'Elfe, puis s'adressa à lui d'une voix douce et emplie de compassion.

_-_ « Legolas, tu ne peux pas… »

L'Elfe hocha négativement la tête d'un air déterminé, puis fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce.

« Je vais demander à Cassandra, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre ! » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

N'ayant d'autre choix que de suivre leur compagnon, Aragorn, Gandalf et Gimli l'accompagnèrent jusque dans le grand jardin intérieur, là où Cassandra avait envoyé Aldaiel en Mordor. C'était dans cet endroit que, rongée par la culpabilité, le Gardien tentait inlassablement de corriger son erreur depuis deux jours. Durant le trajet, Legolas resta insensible à toute tentative de le faire changer d'avis.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent en vue des massifs de roses, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait : Cassandra avait passé des heures à déchaîner sa puissance dans ses nombreuses tentatives, si bien que l'herbe était brûlée par endroit et les buissons étaient tous mutilés. Au milieu de ce petit cercle de désolation se tenait la jeune fille blonde, les épaules voûtées par le désespoir. Même si Gimli lui reprochait sévèrement ce qui était probablement le meurtre d'Aldaiel, il fallait bien lui reconnaitre qu'elle était déterminée à se racheter. La jeune fille n'avait quasiment pas bougé de l'emplacement, cherchant jour et nuit à ramener sa rivale.

- « Cassandra » appela Legolas quand ils furent suffisamment près d'elle. « Écoute-moi bien, c'est important : puisque tu ne peux pas faire revenir Aldaiel, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais réussir à envoyer quelqu'un là où elle se trouve ? »

Le Gardien leva vers eux un visage creusé par la fatigue. Ses yeux étaient rougis à force de pleurer, et ses traits étaient tirés ; elle n'avait sans doute pas eu le cœur à avaler quoique ce soit ces deux derniers jours. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Legolas, elle détourna le regard et se mit de nouveau à pleurer.

- « Je suis désolée... Tellement désolée... » gémit-elle d'une voix sourde.

L'Elfe ne répondit rien, refusant encore une fois d'accepter ses excuses. Gimli ne lui en tint pas rigueur, ne sachant que trop bien que s'il se trouvait face à face avec la personne ayant envoyé la Dame de son cœur vers une mort certaine, il ne serait sans doute pas capable de faire preuve d'autant de retenue. Le cœur serré par la pitié, il s'avança vers la jeune fille et lui posa tout de même une main sur le bras. _Elle doit s'en vouloir terriblement…_

- « Cesses-donc ces pleurs, fillette » dit-il d'un ton bourru, mais dénué de colère. « Ce n'est pas en te lamentant que tu feras avancer les choses, et nous avons besoin de toi. »

- « Gimli a raison » reprit Gandalf. « Ce qui est arrivé est une erreur regrettable, mais l'enjeu de cette guerre est bien trop élevé pour que tu te laisses abattre. »

Cassandra renifla, s'essuya maladroitement les yeux, puis sembla se calmer suffisamment pour pouvoir écouter attentivement ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsque Legolas s'avança vers elle et la prit par les épaules afin de la forcer à rencontrer son regard.

- « Cassandra » annonça fermement l'Elfe. « Il faut que tu m'envoies là où se trouve Aldaiel. Si elle est encore en vie, elle a sûrement besoin de mon aide. »

- « C'est une mauvaise idée » gronda Gimli en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Tu cours à ta perte ! »

Encore une fois, Legolas ignora l'avertissement. Cassandra se dégagea de son emprise et s'assit au sol, s'absorbant dans une profonde réflexion. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra un moment, puis soupira.

- « Je ne peux pas le faire » souffla-t-elle, sanglotant à nouveau. « Je… Je n'arrive pas à vous détester, pas assez pour vous faire disparaître ! »

Gimli soupira, étrangement déçu même s'il avait été contre cette idée folle depuis le départ. Mais voir son ami désespéré à ce point-là lui fendait le cœur. Il s'avança vers l'Elfe et lui posa une main sur le bras, au même instant où Aragorn lui pressai gentiment l'épaule. _Il n'y a plus rien que nous puissions faire,_ pensa-t-il tristement,_ si ce n'est prier pour que la petite ait eu droit à une mort rapide._

- « Pleurer ne sert à rien » murmura soudain Cassandra. « Il faut que je corrige mon erreur. Il faut que... Oui ! Il y a bien une personne que je déteste suffisamment ! »

_Qui est-ce que… ? _Le Nain n'eut que le temps de se retourner vers elle, sa question au bord des lèvres. Le Gardien s'environna de lumière vive, gagnant rapidement en intensité jusqu'à produire un flash aveuglant. Lorsque sa vision lui revient, Gimli vit alors qu'elle avait disparu. _Elle-même ? Elle se déteste assez pour se faire disparaître elle-même… Sans équipement ni provisions ?!_

- « Plus d'Aldaiel, et maintenant plus de Gardien ! » s'écria-t-il. « Qu'allons-nous faire ?! »

- « J'ai bien une idée » intervint Aragorn, « que je comptais proposer pour permettre à Frodon d'atteindre son but. Si nous parvenons à détourner l'attention de l'Œil, alors nos amis auront peut-être une chance de s'en sortir… Allons en discuter à l'intérieur, il n'y a plus rien que l'on puisse faire ici. »

* * *

Curieusement, même si mes chances de survies ne s'étaient pas vraiment améliorées et que j'étais à présent entravée dans mes mouvements par le lien qui me retenait les mains, je me sentais sensiblement plus à mon aise que lors de mon arrivée impromptue au Mordor. Tout ça parce-que je n'étais plus _seule_.

Après s'être échangé les récits de nos aventures, Frodon, Sam et moi n'avions pas pu ignorer plus longtemps que nous étions en danger mortel ; nous avions donc laissé tomber toute illusion de camaraderie sympathique pour revenir à un silence prudent. Sans cesser de donner l'image d'une prisonnière brisée, je marchais donc à l'allure des Hobbits, prenant garde à suivre leur rythme sans trop me rapprocher – j'étais censée être terrifiée par ces deux « Orques » – ni tendre la corde par mégarde. Je ne voulais pas la faire frotter plus que nécessaire contre la peau nue de mes poignets.

L'absence de conversation, conjuguée à la monotonie de la marche, fit bientôt vaciller mon attention, m'amenant plutôt à laisser dériver mes pensées à tout hasard. Il s'agissait là d'un luxe dont j'étais privée depuis deux jours, lorsque je m'étais tendrement blottie dans les bras de Legolas pour ensuite me retrouver au milieu d'une terre désolée. Dans le genre tue l'amour, voilà bien quelque chose qui battait tous les records… Si je parvenais à survivre et à mettre la main sur Cassandra, j'ignore encore ce que je lui ferais mais ça ne serait pas joli. Oh, ça non.

Bien que je n'aie aucune certitude quant à la culpabilité de Cassandra, je savais pertinemment qu'il n'y avait que le Gardien qui possède la capacité de m'arracher à un rêve pour me précipiter en plein cauchemar. Et quel choc cela avait été ! Déboussolée et terrifiée, j'avais d'abord cru être la victime d'une illusion ou d'un mauvais rêve ; sauf que ce n'étais pas Legolas qui avait répondu à mes appels paniqués, mais bel et bien un petit groupe de quatre Orques.

Je n'avais dû mon salut qu'à mon apparence de jeune fille sans défense, qui les avait suffisamment alléchés pour qu'ils décident de chercher à s'amuser avec moi tour à tour _avant_ de me faire prisonnière. En jolie robe de tissu fin, autant dire que je n'avais vraiment l'air de présenter la moindre menace ; lorsque je m'étais emparée de l'épée du chef, qui s'était grossièrement précipité sur moi sans prendre garde, ils y avaient réfléchis à deux fois. Dommage pour eux, j'étais la disciple d'un maître d'armes Elfe très compétent dans son domaine. Dommage pour moi, je m'étais empêtrée dans les larges pans de ma robe, ce qui m'avait valu de récolter quelques estafilades. Les Orques s'en étaient tirés à moins bon comptes.

Après cela, tout n'avait été qu'une partie de cache-cache perpétuelle. La peur au ventre, j'avais rapidement déchiré ma robe pour m'en faire des bandages de fortunes, ainsi que des chaussures – le sol du Mordor n'était pas dans le genre accueillant, avec ses roches pointues. Ayant récupéré la cuirasse la moins puante sur les corps des Orques, j'avais pris la poudre d'escampette après m'être roulée plusieurs fois au sol, utilisant la terre sombre comme un camouflage. J'avais entendu les légendes comme quoi l'œil de Sauron voyait tout du haut de sa tour noire, aussi avais-je d'emblée pris mes précautions.

Sans eau ni nourriture, n'ayant pour points de repère que les feux de la Montagnes du destin ainsi que la gigantesque tour de Barad-Dûr, ma seule option avait été de me diriger dans leur direction, avec le maigre espoir de réussir à atteindre la Porte Noire en vie puis de me faufiler hors de cette terre de cauchemar. Sautant de pierre en en pierre pour ne jamais être à découvert, ne dormant que d'un œil par brèves pauses, j'avais survécu du mieux que je pouvais, sans manquer de m'auto-congratuler fréquemment pour la manière dont je me débrouillais. Certes, la situation aurait eu du mal à être pire, mais au moins mes actions me gardaient en vie. Et tant que j'étais en vie, cela signifiait que Legolas l'était aussi – à moins qu'il ne perde complètement espoir, mais je refusais d'envisager cette possibilité ; ma détermination à trouver un moyen de m'en sortir en était multipliée.

De nombreux bruits de pas retentirent derrière moi, faisant trembler le sol tout en me ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Un groupe d'Orques arrivaient dans notre direction, trottinant rapidement derrière nous ; à la distance où ils se trouvaient, ils nous avaient probablement déjà aperçus. Frodon et Sam échangèrent un regard paniqué avant de baisser la tête pour que leurs yeux clairs ne soient pas visibles par la visière de leur heaume. De mon côté, je me voûtai autant qu'humaine possible tout en tirant sur la corde, suffisamment pour donner l'image d'une jeune fille se faisant trainer contre son gré vers un sort funeste.

La lumière rougeoyante de quelques torches arriva bientôt sur nous. Sam et Frodon se poussèrent sur le côté de la route pour laisser le passage à la troupe, tirant violemment sur ma corde pour me faire suivre. Par souci du détail, j'exagérai la force du mouvement et me jetai au sol en m'étalant de tout mon long, comme si je n'avais plus la force de résister. Pour la forme, je me mis à gémir doucement tout en me remettant laborieusement debout.

La cohorte arriva à notre niveau, me permettant d'observer qu'il s'agissait-là d'Orques aussi petits que des Hobbits. Entourés par quelques Uruks qui tenaient les torches et maniaient des fouets, ils courraient comme il le pouvait en supportant les coups ; certains avaient de l'écume aux lèvres et paraissaient sur le point de tourner de l'œil. Je compris alors qu'il s'agissait-là d'esclaves, qui s'étaient sans doute fait enrôler contre leur gré par les forces de Sauron. Moi qui avais toujours cru que les Orques étaient tous des brutes ne pensant qu'à la guerre et au carnage, cette nouvelle perspective me troubla.

- « Halte ! » cria l'un des conducteurs d'esclaves, lorsque la troupe nous eut presque entièrement dépassés.

Les esclaves tombèrent à genoux, reprenant leur souffle comme ils le pouvaient, tandis que le plus massif des Uruks se dirigeait vers nous. Frodon et Sam baissèrent aussitôt la tête pour ne pas rencontrer son regard ; ce fut une précaution inutile puisque l'esclavagiste n'avait d'yeux que pour moi. Il s'approcha de moi et enfonça ses doigts griffus dans mes joues, m'agrippant le menton pour me faire pivoter mon visage comme un cheval à qui l'on regarderait les dents. Je n'eus pas besoin de jouer la comédie pour me mettre à trembler comme une feuille.

- « Voilà une bien jolie prisonnière que vous avez-là ! » ricana-t-il de sa voix gutturale. « Une seule humaine pour deux petites loches comme vous ? Je parie qu'elle a envie de savoir si un _vrai_ Orque peut la satisfaire, hein ma mignonne ? »

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Sam avait lâché ma corde, me permettant une meilleure liberté de mouvement. L'Uruk se retourna pour décréter une pause « pour s'amuser », puis appela ses compatriotes. Profitant du fait qu'il ne me regardait plus durant ce court moment, je croisai le regard horrifié de Frodon et prononçai sans un bruit le mot « Fuyez ». Le Hobbit parut hésiter, mais je hochai très légèrement la tête de manière négative : il ne pouvait rien faire pour moi et sa Quête ne devait pas être entravée. Il ne me restait plus qu'à produire une diversion suffisante en espérant m'en sortir.

L'Uruk qui me tenait me regarda à nouveau, tandis que ses compères s'approchaient de nous à une distance raisonnable, attendant leur tour. Je croisai son regard doré puis, au lieu de pleurer ou supplier, je lui tirai la langue. Profitant de sa surprise, je posai rapidement les mains sur la dague qui se trouvait à sa ceinture et la tirai avant de l'enfoncer dans sa gorge.

La stupeur empêcha les autres Uruk-hai de réagir tout de suite ; cela me permit de récupérer la dague puis de m'en servir pour trancher mes liens. Je me mis en garde, levant l'arme de manière menaçante, notant au passage que Frodon et Sam s'étaient éclipsés. Cool, il ne me restait plus qu'à dégommer une petite dizaine d'Uruks en épée et armures, n'étant moi-même équipée que d'une dague. Mes chances de revoir un jour mon cher Elfe s'amenuisaient de plus en plus…

Il y eut soudain un flash, puis une forme féminine se matérialisé à mes côtés. La mâchoire m'en tomba : cette jeune fille en robe rose pâle, aux cheveux blonds et bouclés… C'était Cassandra !

- « Aldaiel ! » s'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Tu es vivante ! »

Alors là, je vis rouge. Cette garce hypocrite, qui m'avait fait croire que nous pourrions peut-être nous entendre avant de me catapulter au plein Mordor, venait me voir avec un grand sourire heureux ?!

- « TOI ! » rugis-je, d'un ton qui fit même sursauter les Uruks, de plus en plus confus.

Cassandra se ratatina sur place, mais parut enfin remarquer la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions à présent toutes les deux : encerclées par des Uruk-hai, qui venaient juste de se décider à attaquer.

- « Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour ça » murmura-t-elle en observant nos ennemis qui empoignaient tous leurs grandes épées. « On en parlera plus tard, d'accord ? »

- « Très bien » capitulai-je d'une voix acide, remettant mes idées de vengeance à plus tard. « Si tu veux m'en mettre plein la vue avec tes pouvoirs de Gardien, surtout ne te gênes pas ! »

La jeune fille s'exécuta, se débarrassant des Uruks avec une facilité qui me fit envie. Néanmoins, la lumière qu'elle émettait avec ses pouvoirs était loin d'être discrète, ce qui me fit espérer qu'elle ne venait pas d'attirer l'attention de toutes les patrouilles à la ronde. Une fois qu'elle en eut terminé avec les esclavagistes, elle leva une main menaçante vers les petits Orques qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé, comme s'ils étaient cloués sur place.

- « Non ! » m'exclamai-je en lui saisissant le poignet. « Ne les tue pas ! »

- « Ce sont des Orques » répliqua-t-elle laconiquement, une expression confuse sur le visage. « Ils sont mauvais. »

- « Peut-être pas. Reste sur tes gardes au cas où, mais laisse-moi leur parler. »

Je m'approchai alors à pas mesurés du groupe d'esclaves. Ils étaient une trentaine, équipés d'armures et d'armes de mauvaise qualité, et posaient sur moi des regards méfiants. Leurs yeux rouges étaient apeurés, leurs visages creusés par la fatigue et la malnutrition. Moi qui avait toujours vu les Orques comme des créatures dénuées d'émotion autre que la cruauté, je me sentis minable. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse exister des Orques qui ne subissaient pas volontairement le règne brutal de Sauron.

M'agenouillant pour me mettre à leur niveau, je posai ma dague au sol pour bien montrer que je ne leur voulais aucun mal, mais qu'elle était à ma portée en cas de menace.

- « Si je vous libère » dis-je avec douceur, les regardant chacun dans les yeux. « Pouvez-vous jurer de ne pas me trahir ? »

L'un d'entre eux se releva et s'avança lentement vers moi, montrant bien ses paumes vides pour ne pas se faire attaquer par Cassandra. Les autres le laissèrent passer avec déférence, ce qui m'indiqua qu'il était sans doute leur chef. L'Orque avait une peau vert-de-gris, ainsi que de nombreuses cicatrices dues sans doute dues aux fouets des Uruks ; il avait probablement tenté plusieurs fois de sauver ses amis, et en avait cruellement souffert par la suite.

- « Si tu nous libère, humaine » grogna-t-il. « La prochaine patrouille que nous croiserons nous fera torturer et nous tuera pour nous être échappé ; nous leur dirons où tu te trouves. Donne-nous une mort rapide, et nous ne dirons rien. »

- « N'avez-vous aucune loyauté envers le seigneur du Mordor ? »

- « Le tyran du Mordor » corrigea-t-il d'un air sombre. « Nous sommes ses esclaves, pas ses laquais. Mais tu nous offres une mort en Orque libre, et nous t'en sommes reconnaissants. »

Les autres Orques acquiescèrent avec des petits grognements d'assentiment, puis baissèrent la tête comme s'ils attendaient le coup de grâce. Ils préféraient que je les tue, plutôt que retourner sous l'influence de leur maître. Lançant un regard vers Cassandra, qui ouvrait des yeux ronds, puis vers la silhouette lointaine de la Montagne du Destin, je mordis pensivement mes lèvres craquelées. Une idée germa dans mon esprit.

Les esclaves avaient tous des paquetages sur le dos, contenant sans doute des rations non seulement sur eux mais pour les Uruks, qui n'avaient probablement voulu porter eux-mêmes leur nourriture. Même si leur équipement était en mauvais état, c'était toujours mieux que ma robe en lambeau ainsi que celle de Cassandra.

- « Mon nom est Aldaiel. Quel est le tiens ? »

- « Shragruk. »

- « Eh bien, Shragruk, j'ai une proposition à te faire… Puisque vous ne pouvez pas retourner chez vous, que diriez-vous de nous accompagner ? »


	25. La lumière du Gardien

Héya ! Voici le chapitre du week-end, un p'tit peu en retard (désolée, semaine chargée ^^)

Bonne lecture, et bonne fin de week-end :)

(Disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages de Tolkien ne m'appartiennent pas)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 24**

**La lumière du Gardien**

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Shragruk lança un regard en coin vers les deux femelles qui marchaient au milieu du groupe, tête basse dans une attitude morne et désespérée. Elles avaient été forcées de recourir à un subterfuge pour se déplacer librement avec eux, se faisant passer pour des prisonnières le temps qu'ils puissent leur trouver des cuirasses à leur taille. Leurs liens n'étaient pas serrés, en revanche, leur laissant une bonne liberté de mouvement si jamais la troupe se trouvait en danger.

Durant sa captivité, Shragruk avait déjà eu l'occasion de croiser quelques membres de la race des Hommes, qu'il s'agisse des Haradrim avec leurs Oliphants ou bien de quelques esclaves récupérés lors des raids ; ces deux-là, en revanche, attiraient beaucoup son attention. Des femelles combattantes, l'une ayant des pouvoirs magiques et l'autre se montrant prête à libérer des Orques au lieu de les tuer à vue ? _Ce sont sûrement des spécimens très rares_.

Depuis plusieurs heures, l'Orque menait le groupe d'anciens esclaves sur l'une des routes les plus discrètes en direction de la Porte Noire. Par chance, ils n'avaient encore croisé personne d'autre sur leur trajet, ce qui leur permettait de discuter du plan à voix basse sans risque d'être écoutés ; plus tard, lorsqu'ils se seraient mêlés à l'armée grossissante de Sauron, ce genre d'aparté ne serait plus possible.

Le plan était simple, mais son exécution serait périlleuse : le groupe devait se disperser dans les rangs de l'armée à la recherche d'autres esclaves, puis tenter d'assassiner discrètement les conducteurs de troupes afin de libérer les captifs et faire ainsi grossir leurs rangs. Les risques étaient nombreux, car s'il était faisable de faire disparaitre quelques brutes au milieu d'une armée, rien ne garantissait que les Orques libérés ne dénonceraient pas aussitôt les rebelles. _Si ne serait-ce que l'un d'entre eux sonne l'alarme_, songea sombrement Shragruk, _alors tout est perdu. Mais je ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance._

Avant qu'Aldaiel et Cassandra ne déboulent dans sa vie au détour d'un chemin, son existence n'était qu'une succession de tourments à endurer dans l'espoir de vivre un jour de plus, encore et encore. Après avoir passé des mois à se battre, à tout faire pour libérer ses amis et regagner son clan, Shragruk avait fini par abandonner tout espoir ; à chaque fois qu'il défiait les Uruks, à chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'échapper, les punitions se faisaient de plus en plus cruelles. Il avait fini par se résoudre à courir avec les autres sans rien dire, bête de somme parmi tant d'autre, jusqu'à se faire envoyer au combat pour se jeter sur les lances de l'ennemi. Mais maintenant…

Maintenant, il avait une chance de changer les choses. Il était à nouveau un Orque libre, et il ne le devait pas à d'autres Orques mais à deux femelles humaines. Ça, c'était une chose qui donnait matière à réfléchir : peut-être que les Hommes n'étaient pas que des chiffes molles ou des monstres, après tout. Bien sûr, ils ressemblaient à de grosses larves ridicules avec leur peau rose et fragile, leurs dents carrées qui ne pouvaient rien trancher et leurs yeux pas assez rouges… Mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'Aldaiel et Cassandra avaient du courage.

Si, comme le Gardien l'avait prédit, une armée d'Hommes allait bientôt arriver dans le seul but de détourner l'attention du seigneur du Mordor pendant que deux Semi-Hommes allaient jeter son Anneau dans la Montagne du Destin, alors Shragruk avait tout intérêt à revoir son attitude avec les humains. Si Sauron tombaient, alors ils domineraient et les Orques seraient toujours vus comme les perdants alliés à un monstre… Sauf s'ils parvenaient à tirer leur épingle du jeu et à gagner l'amitié de quelques humains influents, à commencer par Aldaiel et Cassandra.

Évidemment, Shragurk était loin d'être stupide : il savait qu'avec les informations que lui avait fournies bon gré mal gré le Gardien, il pouvait les trahir à tout moment pour ensuite livrer les Semi-Hommes à Barad-Dûr sur un plateau d'argent. L'idée lui avait traversé plus d'une fois l'esprit, car la récompense pourrait lui permette de racheter la liberté de son clan tout entier, et voire même plus. Il pourrait revoir sa compagne ainsi que son enfant à naître, qui avait probablement déjà vu le jour à l'heure qu'il était. _Si elle est encore en vie. _Cette solution avait cependant un désavantage majeur, qui avait retenu la main de Shragruk à chaque fois qu'il avait failli changer d'avis : trahir ainsi les personnes qui l'avaient libéré, ce serait devenir un laquais de Sauron et trahir aussi tous les autres esclaves qui n'avaient pas eu sa chance.

C'était tout simplement hors de question.

- « Je suis désolée » lui parvint la voix quelque peu geignarde du Gardien, l'étrange créature ayant l'apparence d'une Elfe mais l'odeur d'un Homme.

- « J'espère bien ! » rétorqua Aldaiel avec un reniflement hargneux.

L'Orque prêta une oreille attentive à leur conversation, curieux de connaître la source de l'inimité entre les deux femelles. Il était visible que la brune était très en colère contre la blonde, et cela l'intriguait.

- « Quoi » reprit Aldaiel après quelques instants de silence inconfortable, « tu pensais que j'allais dire quelque chose comme : oh, ce n'est pas grave si tu m'as envoyée en plein Mordor sans arme ni rations pour y subir un sort atroce ? »

- « Je n'ai pas voulu ça ! » s'écria aussitôt Cassandra. « Mes pouvoirs sont difficiles à contrôler et je me suis juste laissée aller un instant... Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! »

- « Cela ne rend pas tes actions excusables. »

Shragruk s'étonna d'entendre un ton aussi dur de la part de l'humaine brune, celle dont la voix douce avait prononcé des mots empreints d'une compassion surprenante lorsqu'elle les avait libérés, ses compagnons et lui. Se remémorant la manière dont le Gardien était apparue pour sauver Aldaiel, l'Orque ne tarda pas à se faire une petit idée de ce qui avait dû se produire.

- « Au moins, je suis venue te sauver ! » insista Cassandra.

- « En robe et sans équipement ? »

- « Bon, c'est vrai que j'aurais peut-être dû y réfléchir avant de venir... »

- « Être puissante ne suffit pas » cracha Aldaiel. « Il faut aussi avoir un minimum de plomb dans la cervelle ! »

- « Bon, j'ai dit que j'étais désolée, qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ?! »

Sans ralentir le pas, Shragruk tourna la tête et lança un regard de biais vers les deux femelles courroucées. Leurs deux voix commençaient à prendre du volume ainsi qu'à grimper dans les aigus, ce qui n'allait certainement aider la troupe à avancer discrètement. Il fallait qu'elles se taisent.

- « Ne soit pas trop dure envers elle, Aldaiel » intervint-il rapidement. « Car mes hommes et moi serions toujours des esclaves si vous n'étiez pas venues au Mordor. »

Interloquée, l'humaine haussa les sourcils. Ses yeux glissèrent vers Cassandra, qui tenta un sourire timide.

- « Je vois... » murmura-t-elle. « Je n'y avais pas pensé sous cet angle, mais c'est un argument sensible. »

Aldaiel hésita quelques secondes, soupira, puis croisa à nouveau le regard du Gardien.

- « Tes actions n'ont pas été _entièrement_ désastreuses » lâcha-t-elle finalement. « Et… Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

L'humaine aux cheveux blonds baissa les yeux en rosissant, tandis qu'un sourire un peu plus franc se dessinait sur son visage. Shragruk attendit quelques secondes, le temps d'être sûr qu'elles ne retomberaient pas dans leur dispute, mais elles n'en firent rien ; il lâcha donc un soupir de soulagement, puis reporta toute son attention sur la route.

Il leur faudrait encore au moins deux jours de marche pour atteindre la Porte Noire, là où leur sort se jouerait bientôt.

* * *

Lorsque la Porte Noire apparut enfin à l'horizon, il me fallut faire un effort colossal pour ne pas tomber à genoux puis me rouler en boule tout en sanglotant.

Enfin, après tant d'heures de marche et de peur dans le pays effrayant qu'était le Mordor, le but de notre périple arrivait dans notre champs de vision. Immense et sombre, couverte de pics acérés, la Porte était si près… Et pourtant si loin. Car du haut de la colline par laquelle notre troupe était arrivée, nous pouvions contempler toute la vallée qui s'étendait entre la monstrueuse citadelle de Barad-Dûr et la Porte Noire. De loin, on aurait dit que d'étranges vagues sombres agitaient le sol, comme si un grand lac recouvrait toute la vallée ; il s'agissait de dizaines de milliers de soldats.

Dire que j'avais osé espérer qu'il n'y aurait que quelques bataillons disséminés çà et là, entre lesquels nous pourrions nous faufiler. Dire que j'avais formulé le plan de repérer les groupes d'esclaves pour les libérer un à un, puis de profiter de la pagaille de la bataille imminente pour nous faire tous passer hors du Mordor. Avais-je vraiment été si naïve ?

Des chants de guerres et des bruits de tambour résonnaient dans toute la vallée, portés par des milliers de gorges appartenant aux guerriers piaffant d'impatience. L'énorme marée d'Orques se tenait prête au combat, parée à déferler sur tout ennemi assez fou pour défier la puissance du Mordor.

Retrouvant enfin ma voix, je me tournai vers Cassandra, qui posait sur l'armée ennemie un regard ahuri.

- « Tu es sûre que nous gagnons à la fin ? » murmurai-je d'une toute petite voix. « Parce-que là, je commence à avoir un léger doute… »

La jeune fille passa une main fatiguée sur son front, essuyant temporairement la fine pellicule de sueur mêlée de poussière sombre qui s'y trouvait. Tout comme moi, Cassandra avait vraiment besoin d'un bon bain : elle était couverte de poussière des pieds à la tête, et sa cuirasse d'Uruk – qu'elle avait « emprunté » au petit bataillon qui avait eu le malheur de croiser notre route – la faisait paraître terriblement frêle. Ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte grisâtre à cause des cendres qui flottaient dans l'atmosphère, crachées en permanence par la Montagne du Destin. Finies les apparences héroïques avec les jolies robes ou les tuniques elfiques : le Gardien avait plutôt l'air d'un vagabond.

Pourtant, mon respect pour ce petit bout de femme s'était accru, depuis qu'elle avait pris le risque de venir à mon secours jusque dans le Mordor. Bien sûr, je n'oubliais pas que c'était elle qui m'y avait envoyé, mais le courage qu'elle avait montré m'avait tout même impressionnée. Pas une seule fois elle ne s'était plainte, durant les jours de marche qu'il nous avait fallu pour atteindre la vallée de la Porte. Pas une parole acide, pas un geste grossier, juste des conversations calmes bien qu'encore hésitantes ; peut-être bien que mon envoi en Mordor avait _réellement_ été une simple erreur de sa part, rien de plus.

- « C'est une histoire qui finit bien » assura-t-elle d'un ton un peu trop appuyé, comme si elle cherchait avant tout à se convaincre elle-même.

N'osant pas lui rappeler que ni elle ni moi ne faisions partie de l'histoire originale, je hochai la tête et me détournai pour rejoindre Shragruk et ses compagnons. Si le chef des esclaves ne manifestait plus aucune méfiance à mon égard, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant des autres Orques ; ils ne s'étaient pas encore complètement habitués à la présence d'un Homme qui ne chercherait pas à les tuer, de la même manière que Cassandra avait l'air de toujours s'attendre à ce qu'ils se jettent sur nous d'un moment à l'autre. J'échangeai un regard las avec Shragruk, qui haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé. Il faudrait plus de quelques jours pour enterrer des millénaires de haine mutuelle.

- « Nous devrions nous reposer un peu, avant de nous mêler à l'armée » annonça-t-il. « Une fois que nous serons là-bas, ce sera tout ou rien. »

Les Orques se laissèrent tous tomber au sol d'un même mouvement, avec une synchronisation qu'ils avaient dû acquérir durant leur période d'esclavage. J'en fis de même, bientôt rejointe par Cassandra qui s'assit précautionneusement à côté de moi. Un silence fatigué tomba sur nous tous, Orques et Hommes s'observant en chiens de faïence comme à chacun de nos bivouacs. Shragruk nomma deux sentinelles pour surveiller les environs, puis ne tarda pas à se rouler en boule pour s'endormir presque instantanément. Bientôt, de légers ronflements retentirent, ressemblant plutôt à des ronronnements en comparaisons au boucan que Gimli émettait dans son sommeil.

J'aimais bien Shragruk. Ce qu'il n'avait pas en taille et en force, il le compensait largement en ruse. Si nous parvenions à remporter cette guerre, les Orques auraient bien besoin de quelqu'un de son étoffe pour les diriger : il réfléchissait vite et bien, prenait en grande considération le bien-être de ses troupes, et possédait un esprit suffisamment ouvert pour coopérer avec d'anciens ennemis. Après la guerre, beaucoup d'Hommes seraient tentés de mener un génocide contre les Orques, et ce serait à lui de l'empêcher en montrant qu'ils n'étaient pas des bêtes cruelles. Il allait de soi que, maintenant que j'avais constaté qu'il existait des êtres comme lui parmi la population du Mordor, j'allais faire mon possible pour l'y aider.

- « Que vas-tu faire, lorsque tout sera terminé ? » me chuchota Cassandra, faisant attention à ne pas troubler le sommeil des dormeurs.

- « Prendre de longues vacances dans la Forêt Noire, retrouver mes amis, convaincre le roi Thranduil de ne pas me bannir de son royaume, épouser Legolas… » énumérai-je lentement, à mesure que me venaient des idées. « Aider Shragruk à rallier les Orques survivants et à établir des relations amicales avec le Gondor… Peut-être fonder une école : il n'y a pas vraiment d'éducation nationale, ici. »

- « Je t'envie » soupira la jeune fille. « Une fois que je ne serais plus le Gardien, je n'aurais plus aucune utilité en Terre du Milieu ; mais toi tu as une vie ici, avec des buts et des choses à faire. »

Je me tus quelques instants, observant ses épaules affaissées et son regard perdu. Cette petite était si jeune ! À son âge, je ne savais pas non plus que faire de ma vie, ni sur quel chemin m'orienter pour me construire un avenir intéressant. Difficile d'imaginer comment j'aurais pu réagir si, à cette époque lointaine, j'avais été propulsée au cœur d'une guerre comme celle-ci avec en plus la responsabilité de m'assurer que tout finirait bien.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, Cassandra, tu as tout le temps du monde » murmurai-je, posant une main sur son épaule. « Tu es si jeune, et tu as vécu tellement de choses en si peu de temps ; c'est normal de te sentir perdue. Tu as des amis pour t'aider, et tu te trouveras un but quand tu te sentiras prête. »

- « Merci » souffla-t-elle, avant de pousser un petit ricanement moqueur. « J'oublie parfois que tu es bien plus vieille que moi. »

- « Ne te moques pas comme ça, gamine » pouffai-je en lui donnant une petite tape derrière la tête. « Je parie que tu seras loin d'être aussi bien conservée lorsque tu atteindras mon grand âge ! »

Nous rîmes de concert, relâchant un peu de la pression qui s'était accumulée sur nous depuis le début de notre séjour en plein Mordor. Notre relation avait été houleuse, mais peut-être que nous allions enfin pouvoir enterrer la hache de guerre, après tout.

- « Pourquoi les Elfes partent-ils à l'Ouest ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence. « Je sais que je saute du coq à l'âne, mais je me suis souvent posée cette question. »

- « La mer les appelle » répondis-je laconiquement, repensant avec tristesse à un certain Elfe cher à mon cœur, qui avait décidé de défier l'appel durant tout le temps que durerait ma vie humaine.

- « Mais _pourquoi _? »

- « Parce-que ce monde n'a plus besoin d'eux » expliquai-je patiemment, « bien au contraire : à présent, ils sont plus un poids mort qu'autre chose. »

- « Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! » s'indigna le Gardien. « Tu aimes l'un d'entre eux ! »

Je soupirai. Cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec mon amour pour Legolas, il s'agissait juste d'une hypothèse à laquelle j'étais arrivée en étudiant l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu sous la tutelle de Maître Lindil.

- « Cela ne change rien au fait que les Elfes n'ont plus leur place ici, et ce depuis bien longtemps. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'après des millénaires de civilisation, la société ainsi que l'avancement technologique sont toujours à un niveau médiéval ? »

- « Euuh... » Cassandra se gratta pensivement la tête. « Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. »

- « C'est pourtant simple : les Elfes sont les Premiers Nés, et tous les peuples prennent inconsciemment exemple sur eux, comme des gosses cherchant à imiter leur grand frère. En revanche, les immortels ne sont pas motivés par le besoin de laisser une trace de leur passage dans l'histoire, ni de changer leur mode de vie ou de pensée : pourquoi faire, puisqu'ils ont toujours vécu ainsi et continueront à le faire jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Donc ils ne changent pas, et les autres en font de même. »

- « Mais ce sont les Elfes... »

- « Ce n'est pas parce-qu'ils sont beaux et raffinés que cela fait d'eux des êtres parfaits » insistai-je. « C'est un peuple qui stagne, entrainant tous les autres dans son sillage. Leur départ est une bonne chose : ils vont rejoindre leur écrin doré à Valinor et laisser les autres peuples choisir leur propre voie. »

Cassandra ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se ravisa, préférant plutôt réfléchir sur mes paroles. Je pouvais comprendre que ma théorie soit dure à accepter pour quelqu'un comme elle, qui se faisait une image idyllique de la population elfique sans considérer l'idée même de les remettre en question.

- « C'est tout de même triste… » souffla-t-elle d'un air abattu.

- « Oh, ils ne vont tous partir d'un seul coup » murmurai-je avec un sourire, tenant de la réconforter. « S'il y a une chose qu'on peut dire des Elfes, c'est qu'ils sont désespérément lents. Ils sont tellement certains d'avoir tout le temps du monde qu'il en faut beaucoup pour les secouer suffisamment et les pousser à agir. Cela prendra encore pas mal de temps avant qu'il n'y ait plus un seul Elfe en Terre du Milieu. »

- « Legolas sera le dernier, si l'on en croit l'histoire originale. »

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge. L'idée d'imaginer mon bien-aimé seul dans une Terre du Milieu désertée par tous ses compatriotes me fendit le cœur.

- « Oh, vraiment ? » couinai-je, désireuse d'en savoir plus sur le sort de mon Elfe lorsque je ne serais plus là pour l'accompagner.

- « Dans l'histoire, il reste jusqu'à la mort d'Aragorn, puis construit un grand bateau pour partir à Valinor avec Gimli. Maintenant que tu es dans sa vie, j'imagine que ça sera différent. »

Je fermai les yeux, sentant un poids amer me descendre sur l'estomac. Si je n'avais pas été là, Legolas aurait pu emmener Gimli revoir une dernière fois la Dame de son cœur puis passer le reste de son existence à vivre heureux parmi les siens ; qu'allait-il faire dans cette réalité ? Mourir après mon départ et laisser son meilleur ami seul ? Je ne pouvais pas le permettre.

- « Non » murmurai-je gravement. « Ça ne sera pas différent.»

Gimli méritait de revoir la Dame Galadriel au moins une fois avant de mourir, lui qui ne lui avait jamais rien demandé à part un seul cheveu. C'était le Nain le plus courageux et le plus désintéressé que je connaissais, je ne pouvais pas le priver de poser les yeux une dernière fois sur la personne qui lui était la plus chère… Il faudrait que je fasse promettre à Legolas de ne pas se laisser mourir après mon départ, et d'emmener plutôt son meilleur ami avec lui à Valinor. Gimli saurait le garder en vie, il saurait lui apporter le soutien dont il aurait besoin pour supporter le poids d'un cœur brisé.

Toute envie de rire m'ayant désertée, j'observai sombrement le petit groupe d'Orques avec qui j'allais bientôt défier une armée massive. Décidant de reprendre des force, je retirai mes bottes avant d'enfoncer mes orteils dans le sol, espérant y grappiller quelques miettes d'énergie – cette terre était presque stérile et n'offrait que peu de choses.

Le futur pouvait bien attendre un autre jour, pourvu que nous parvenions à survivre à ce plan quasi-suicidaire.

* * *

Cassandra resserra la main sur la garde de son épée, puis se retourna pour vérifier qu'Aldaiel se trouvait bien derrière elle. Les traits dissimulés par son heaume « emprunté », sa rivale devenue amie se mouvait avec aisance d'une démarche presque féline, malgré la cuirasse qui l'encombrait.

- « Ne trainons pas » chuchota Aldaiel.

Avec un hochement de tête incertain, le Gardien reprit la marche. Shragruk et sa troupe avaient tous disparus, partis pour se mêler à l'armée d'Orques et entamer leur libération des esclaves. Cassandra avait toutefois reçu l'ordre de garder un profil bas pour le moment, et de chercher plutôt à gagner le centre de la vallée de manière à se retrouver en plein milieu des soldats ennemis lorsque viendrait le moment de la bataille. Avec Aldaiel comme garde du corps, elle était l'atout caché qui ne se révélerait que lorsque les combats auraient commencé, afin de perturber l'immense masse d'Orque contre lesquels ses amis se battraient bientôt.

Honnêtement, la jeune fille n'était pas certaine de pouvoir faire confiance à Shragruk : après tout, c'était un Orque ! Mais vu la manière dont il avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Aldaiel et dont ils avaient tous les deux formulé le plan, Cassandra avait accepté de suivre ses directives, au moins pour ne pas risquer d'alimenter le courroux d'Aldaiel. _Elle a peut-être accepté mes excuses, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre qu'elle m'ait vraiment pardonné de l'avoir envoyée ici._

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent enfin au niveau des soldats, et commencèrent à se frayer un chemin parmi eux avec un grand luxe de précaution. Cassandra baissa la tête pour s'empêcher de fixer les Orques du regard. Le sol vibrait sous les claquements de nombreux pieds chaussés de lourdes bottes, et l'air était chargé d'effluves trop musqués : des milliers de soldats n'ayant pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de se laver, serrés comme des sardines dans une vallée… Ça ne sentait pas la rose, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Une énorme créature revêtue d'une armure à pointe se tenait assise non loin, le coude appuyée sur une masse gigantesque. Cassandra s'arrêta et la regarda longuement, choquée par cette vision effrayante.

- « C'est un Troll des montagnes » murmura Aldaiel à son oreille tout en posant une main sur son dos pour l'inviter à avancer. « Arrête de le fixer comme ça, tu vas l'agacer. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta aussitôt et reprit sa marche en braquant ses yeux au sol. Elle se dirigea vers une trouée dans la masse de soldats, ne comptant plus les coups de coudes et d'épaules qu'elle recevait de la part des Orques et des Uruks qu'elle dépassait. En arrivant au niveau de la trouée, cependant, son soulagement à l'idée d'avoir un peu d'espace fut de très courte durée : il s'agissait-là d'une fosse qui avaient été creusées pour les soldats des environs puissent aller se soulager. L'odeur qui se dégageait du trou empli d'immondices fit faire de nombreux haut-le-cœur à Cassandra.

Encore une fois, Aldaiel la guida doucement hors de la zone et l'accompagna silencieusement au travers de troupes ennemies. Tout autour d'elles, les Orques se tenaient assis en cercle à jouer avec de drôles de dés – en s'approchant de plus près, Cassandra compris qu'il s'agissait de petits os gravés, probablement des phalanges. Des paris fusaient, agrémentés de grognements du côté des perdants ainsi que de plusieurs bagarres lorsqu'ils refusaient de se séparer de l'objet mis en jeu. Il se trouvait alors toujours un Orque pour remettre de l'ordre dans les troupes.

Pour le moment, il n'y avait aucun signe d'agitation hors normes, à en juger par l'attitude détendue mais néanmoins vigilante des Orques qui surveillaient les soldats. S'ils avaient remarqués que des petits Orques étaient en train d'assassiner leurs conducteurs d'esclaves pour libérer une partie de leurs troupes, ils ne le montraient absolument pas. _Soit le plan fonctionne bien, soit Shragruk et ses hommes sont déjà morts. J'espère qu'ils vont bien_.

Étrange comme maintenant, Cassandra recherchait l'amitié de sa rivale tout en s'inquiétant pour des Orques. _Une chose est sûre, _pensa-t-elle non sans une certaine dose d'amusement, _ce voyage m'aura complètement transformée_. Il y a un mois de ça, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé se retrouver dans une situation comme celle-ci.

Un Orque la bouscula par inadvertance, la faisant tomber lourdement sur un autre soldat qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Ce dernier se retourna violemment et l'empoigna par l'épaule, plantant son regard rouge dans le sien.

- « Hé, regarde où tu vas, vermine ! » s'écria-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

Paniquée, Cassandra ne sut que faire ; s'il n'y avait pas eu le casque sombre et les vêtements d'Orques, sa couverture aurait déjà été éventrée et elle se retrouverait à devoir se battre contre toute l'armée de la vallée. L'Orque qui la tenait se mit à la secouer pour l'inciter à lui répondre.

- « Alors quoi, t'as perdu ta langue ? » grogna-t-il en la secouant de plus en plus fort. « P'têtre qu'on te l'a déjà arrachée ! »

La jeune fille adressa un coup d'œil paniqué à Aldaiel, espérant qu'elle viendrait à son secours. La jeune femme s'exécuta promptement, mais d'une manière totalement inattendue : elle les rejoignit en deux pas rapide et enfonça son poing dans le ventre de Cassandra, qui eut le souffle coupé malgré la présence de sa cuirasse. L'Orque la lâcha avec un rire gras, et elle tomba à genoux en se tenant le ventre. Aldaiel l'agrippa par le col et la traina loin des Orques qui poussaient des hurlements de rire à la vision d'un soldat se faisant maîtriser ainsi. Dès qu'elles se furent suffisamment éloignées, elles s'arrêtèrent et Cassandra osa enfin se relever.

- « Merci, mais tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement » grommela-t-elle. « Tu m'as fait mal ! »

- « Désolée, mais il fallait bien que ça ait l'air réaliste » répliqua Aldaiel avec un haussement d'épaule, d'une voix bien trop amusée pour que cela ressemble à une véritable excuse. « Et depuis le temps que je rêvais de faire ça… Je pense qu'on peut dire que nous somme quittes ! Allez viens, nous avons trop perdu de temps. »

Marmonnant à mi-voix, Cassandra décida de laisser Aldaiel prendre la tête et s'appliqua à rester près d'elle tout en prenant bien garde à ne pas causer une autre rixe. Son abdomen était endolori, et elle était sûre que son amie souriait sous son casque. _Ce n'était pas très gentil de sa part, mais je l'ai probablement mérité._

Après quelques minutes de marches, elles eurent de plus en plus de mal à avoir une idée de l'endroit précis où elles se trouvaient, perdues au milieu de cette marée d'Orques. Elles continuèrent néanmoins à marcher dans la même direction, jusqu'à ce que le bruit de plusieurs cors ne résonnent dans la vallée, les faisant sursauter. _Est-ce que c'est l'alarme ?! Est-ce que Shragruk s'est fait repérer ?!_

Un silence de plomb tomba sur toute l'armée. Un cavalier apparut, venant de la direction de Barad-Dûr, puis fendit les rangs pour se diriger vers le Porte. Cassandra et Aldaiel durent d'écarter lorsqu'il passa juste à côté d'elles, les frôlant des pans sombre de son long manteau. Le Gardien comprit alors qu'il s'agissait-là de la Bouche de Sauron. _Ils sont arrivés ! C'est bientôt la fin !_

Au loin, les Portes s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer le cavalier, puis se refermèrent derrière lui. Cassandra n'osa pas s'adresser à Aldaiel pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait : avec le silence qui régnait, elle risquait d'être entendue. Elle se contenta donc de lui poser une main sur le bras et de lui montrer son pouce dressé, sachant que seule une personne de leur monde comprendrait la signification du geste.

Après quelques minutes, les Portes s'ouvrirent en grand, révélant la forme d'une armée d'Hommes dont les lances et les boucliers reflétaient la lueur du soleil avec des éclats argentés. Comparé à l'armée du Mordor, ils avaient l'air ridiculement peu nombreux. De nombreux rires retentirent parmi les bataillons d'Orques.

Les Orques se mirent en route, entraînant les deux jeunes femmes dans le mouvement. Le ventre noué par la peur, Cassandra attrapa la main gantée d'Aldaiel et la serra dans la sienne. Elles échangèrent un regard grave, puis se mirent à marcher au pas. Bientôt, le moment viendrait pour le Gardien de déchaîner sa puissance, mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait cela. Attendant le signal d'Aldaiel, Cassandra fit de son mieux pour se préparer mentalement.

* * *

Perdu au milieu des combats qui faisaient rage, Legolas virevoltait en tous sens, évitant les puissants coups d'épées pour distribuer des coups précis avec son long poignard. Près de lui, Gimli faisait un carnage dans les rangs ennemis à grands moulinets de sa hache. Des hurlements retentissaient de toutes les directions, des gerbes de sangs éclaboussaient ses mains à chaque fois que sa lame traçait un profond sillon dans une gorge. Sans perdre sa moindre miette de concentration, il continuait à se battre avec une détermination sans faille.

C'était le moment, la dernière bataille où tout se jouerait. Même si l'armée ennemie était immense, même si tous les Orques du Mordor se dressaient devant eux, ses compagnons et lui ne failleraient pas. Il en allait de la survie de toute la Terre du Milieu.

Des cris perçants et inhumains attirèrent son attention, mais il ne leva pas la tête et continua à se battre avec acharnement ; il avait reconnu là le hurlement des Nazguls. Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas la place ni le temps de déployer son grand arc pour faire chuter les montures ailées des Neufs, l'Elfe serra les dents dans un effort pour supporter les cris de plus en plus forts et douloureux.

- « Les Aigles » lui parvint la voix émerveillée de Pippin, à proximité. « Les Aigles arrivent ! »

Le prince Elfe accorda un coup d'œil rapide aux grands volatiles qui attaquaient à présent les Nazguls, permettant aux combattants de continuer à se battre sans crainte de se faire attraper dans les griffes des petits dragons. Avec un espoir renouvelé, les soldats poussèrent des cris de joie tout en continuant à combattre contre les Orques qui déferlaient de tous les côtés.

C'est alors qu'une véritable explosion retentit, en plein milieu des rangs ennemis. Un grand dôme de lumière magique s'étendit au-dessus des Orques, les envoyant valser sur les côtés comme s'il n'avait s'agit que de simples poupées désarticulées, puis se rétracta. Il y eut un flottement dans la bataille, durant lequel toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la source de cette étrange lumière.

Dos à dos au milieu des Orques, deux silhouettes en armure sombre faisaient face à tout le reste de l'armée. L'une maniait deux lames dans un style de combat clairement elfique, l'autre faisait des ravages avec ses déflagrations de forces lumineuses qui balayaient les ennemis par dizaines. _Aldaiel et Cassandra sont en vie !_

Sans perdre une minute de plus, Legolas s'attaqua aux Orques qui se trouvaient devant lui, avançant résolument tout en semant la mort dans son sillage. Les soldats ennemis qui se trouvaient en tenaille entre le Gardien et l'armée commencèrent à prendre peur et à tenter de fuir sur les côtés, ce qui permit à L'Elfe de faire un véritable carnage dans leur rang tandis qu'il se rapprochait pas à pas de sa bien-aimée.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher de beaucoup, cependant, un grondement se fit entendre, résonnant dans toute la vallée. Tel un cri de rage et d'agonie, cette voix assourdissante l'étourdit quelque peu ; les Orques en furent bien plus affectés, ouvrant des yeux ronds et cessant tout combat. La lumière du Gardien brilla de plus belle, et Legolas vit qu'elle avait de nouveau érigé un dôme lumineux autour d'Aldaiel et elle, ainsi que plusieurs centaines d'Orques qui se pressaient autour d'elles sans pour autant les attaquer. _Qu'est-ce que… ?!_

La tour de Barad-Dûr vacilla, puis s'effondra lentement sur elle-même en produisant une onde de choc qui déferla sur la vallée tout en semant la mort sur son passage. Les Porte Noire s'effondrèrent avec fracas, puis le mugissement sinistre s'amplifia jusqu'à en devenir insupportable tandis qu'une ombre noire se dressait dans le ciel. L'ombre sembla lever une main immense sur eux, comme si elle tentait de les anéantir afin de les emporter avec elle dans la mort dans une dernière attaque contre laquelle ils seraient impuissants. Heureusement, la lumière du Gardien s'intensifia et dissipa rapidement l'ombre maléfique. Le hurlement de Sauron disparut avec lui, et l'obscurité se changea en lumière.

Legolas baissa ses armes, envahi par un soulagement intense, sans même prêter attention aux Orques qui prenaient la fuite pour aller se réfugier dans le Mordor. Tout ceci ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Frodon et Sam étaient parvenus au bout de leur Quête, et l'Anneau n'était plus. _Nous avons survécu, et nous avons vaincu._

Des hurlements de joie retentirent de toute part, mais s'interrompirent lorsque le Mont du Destin entra violemment en éruption, crachant des torrents de lave sur ses flans sombres. Le cœur serré, il comprit que les deux Semi-Hommes qui les avaient sauvés n'avaient sans doute pas eu le temps de s'éloigner suffisamment du volcan. L'Elfe se retourna en entendant le cri d'un Aigle, juste à temps pour voir Gandalf sauter souplement sur le dos du roi des Aigles ; accompagné de ses semblables, ce dernier vola à toute vitesse en direction du volcan.

Les clameurs reprirent puis se calmèrent ; les soldats commencèrent à faire l'inventaire de leurs blessés, sous le regard vigilants d'Aragorn et des autres seigneurs. Legolas hésita, partagé entre son désir de se précipiter vers Aldaiel et celui d'aider ses amis ; il croisa le regard fatigué de futur Roi, puis se détourna à regret pour aller lui prêter main forte. La menace de Sauron était éteinte, et Aldaiel se trouvait sous la protection du Gardien, donc il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu. Son ami avait besoin de lui pour coordonner la suite des évènements.

Il retrouva Gimli en s'approchant d'Aragorn, et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire complice, chacun se trouvant heureux de voir que l'autre avait survécu. Ils s'en allèrent ainsi retrouver le futur Roi, s'émerveillant muettement de leur survie inespérée ainsi que de l'avenir qui s'ouvrait à présent à eux.

La guerre était enfin terminée, et l'ombre s'était retirée. Ne restait plus qu'à reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit, honorer ceux qui avaient été perdus, puis à avancer. _Oh, et aussi à affronter le courroux de Père. Peut-être qu'en cherchant bien, je pourrais me trouver une autre Quête pour retarder ce moment…_


	26. Avant les adieux

Yo ! (pour changer)

Voici le chapitre du week-end, un peu dernière minute, je sais, mais c'est encore le week-end ! (ouf) :p

J'ai eu un mal fou à écrire celui-ci, car je dois bien avouer que je rechigne un peu à m'approcher des adieux, même si l'épilogue n'est pas encore prévu pour tout de suite ;)

Bonne lecture, bonne semaine, et à bientôt ^^

(Disclaimer : comme toujours, l'univers et les personnages de Tolkien n'appartiennent qu'à lui seul)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 25**

**Avant les adieux**

Dans les heures qui suivirent la fin de la bataille de la Porte Noire, Aragorn eut largement de quoi s'occuper avec les armées qui s'étaient réunies sous sa bannière. Fort heureusement, la majorité des généraux avaient survécu à la bataille, de même qu'Eomer, Elrohir et Elladan ; il put ainsi leur déléguer une grande partie de la réorganisation de leurs troupes respectives. Un camp fut monté à proximité du champ de bataille et les blessés graves y furent transportés afin de pouvoir recevoir un premier traitement de fortune avant d'entreprendre le voyage du retour vers Minas Tirith. Frodon et Sam s'y trouvaient actuellement dans une tente bien gardée, plongés dans l'inconscience après leur dure épreuve. Gandalf et Pippin n'avaient pas quitté leur chevet depuis que les Aigles les avaient ramenés. Legolas et Gimli, quant à eux, étaient restés auprès d'Aragorn pour relayer ses ordres, et parfois même l'assister lorsqu'il prenait soin d'un blessé particulièrement grave. Cassandra et Aldaiel n'étaient toujours pas revenues, ce qui commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. _S'il n'y a toujours aucune nouvelle d'ici une heure, j'enverrai quelques éclaireurs pour les retrouver._

Passant de tentes en tentes et contournant les groupes de soldats qui n'en revenaient toujours pas d'être toujours en vie, l'Héritier d'Isildur écouta Elrohir lui rendre compte du premier bilan des pertes qu'ils avaient subies. Sachant que tous avaient participé à la bataille sans même osé y survivre, on pouvait dire que les pertes étaient bien plus légères que prévu ; mais tout de même, chaque mort décomptée par le Semi-Elfe fut comme un poids s'ajoutant sur les épaules du futur roi. _Le_ _plus tôt nous serons rentrés à Minas Tirith, le mieux ce sera. _

- « Le roi Eomer propose d'utiliser les grands boucliers des soldats du Gondor comme des litières » annonça Legolas, qui venait de courir vers lui d'un pas rapide ; avec son endurance et sa légèreté d'Elfe, il faisait un excellent messager. « Leurs chevaux seront capable de les transporter sur de longues distance sans trop s'épuiser, ce qui devrait permettre de hâter le voyage du retour. »

- « Excellent » approuva-t-il d'une voix ferme. « Des nouvelles de Cassandra et d'Aldaiel ? »

Comme pour répondre à sa question, des clameurs joyeuses retentirent en direction de l'entrée du camp, gagnant rapidement en intensité à mesure que les soldats se mettaient à scander « Gardien ! Gardien ! ». Le Gardien en question les rejoignit bientôt, vêtue d'une armure Orque et menée par Elladan, qui était livide ; le Semi-Elfe avait l'air d'être hors de lui. Aldaiel les suivait de près, vêtue d'une armure similaire, une main posée de manière protective sur l'épaule… D'un Orque. Un petit Orque couvert de cicatrices dont les yeux rouges étaient plissés à cause de la lumière diurne.

Le Rôdeur haussa les sourcils et posa instinctivement une main sur la garde de son épée, même en sachant pertinemment que l'Orque n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, seul au milieu d'une armée. À ses côtés, Legolas et Elrohir se tendirent de la même manière.

- « Bonjour, mes amis ! » lança Cassandra d'un air un peu hésitant, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de l'accueil qu'elle allait recevoir. « Je vous ai ramené Aldaiel, ainsi qu'un invité surprise. Je précise, c'est un _ami_, pas un prisonnier, alors défense de le tuer ! »

Elle se détourna pour poser une main sur l'autre épaule du petit Orque. Aussitôt, Aldaiel le laissa sous sa protection puis couru se jeter dans les bras de Legolas. L'Elfe l'attrapa au vol et la serra contre lui, la soulevant pour l'enlacer de la même manière qu'il l'avait faite lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée par la bataille du Gouffre de Helm. Cette fois-ci, en revanche, la jeune fille ne chercha aucunement à descendre et lui rendit plutôt son étreinte avec une tendresse touchante. Aragorn s'autorisa un moment pour se sentir soulagé et puissamment heureux pour ses deux amis, puis reporta son attention sur le Gardien et son « invité ».

- « Que signifie tout cela ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton ferme, posant un regard dur sur le petit Orque.

- « Voici Shragruk, chef du clan de Tûr, le nouveau dirigeant du Mordor » annonça Cassandra en tapotant l'épaule de la créature. « Aldaiel l'a libéré d'une vie d'esclavage, et il nous a aidé en retour ; nous serions probablement mortes toutes les deux s'il ne nous avait pas aidé à nous infiltrer au cœur de l'armée. Il a accepté de nous accompagner pour parlementer. »

Aragorn tiqua. Les jumeaux elfiques poussèrent le même reniflement défiant, sans retirer leurs mains des épées qui pendaient à leurs ceintures – avec leur haine viscérale des Orques, envisager le moindre dialogue avec eux devait leur paraître inconcevable. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre ce qu'une créature pareille pouvait bien avoir à raconter. _Pourtant, Cassandra et Aldaiel ont l'air de lui faire confiance, et s'il leur a réellement sauvé la vie…_

Il tourna la tête vers Aldaiel, que Legolas venait de reposer à terre sans pour autant lâcher sa main. La jeune femme avait l'air épuisée et affamée, mais dans ses yeux brillait une lueur obstinée qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis la fin de leur séjour en Lórien, lorsqu'elle l'avait persuadé de la laisser accompagner la Communauté.

- « Cassandra et moi avons décidé d'aider les Orques à se regrouper » expliqua-t-elle posément, comme si elle n'était pas en train d'exposer une idée complètement folle. « C'est pourquoi il nous a fallu plus de temps que prévu pour vous rejoindre. Tout leur gouvernement vient de s'effondrer, ils ont souffert de très lourdes pertes, et ça sera bien pire si un nouveau chef ne se place pas à leur tête pour coordonner la suite des évènements. »

Aragorn cliqua des paupières, lentement. Pourquoi les problèmes des Orques devraient-ils le concerner ?

- « Shragruk fera un dirigeant idéal » poursuivit la jeune femme, « mais il n'ira pas bien loin sans ton appui. En écrasant les armées du Mordor, tu as prouvé la force du Gondor ; n'importe quel Orque ayant une alliance avec toi sera écouté par les autres… Enfin, la majorité d'entre eux : il y aura toujours des dissidents. »

Le Rôdeur regarda Cassandra, puis Aldaiel, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Une alliance ? Avec des _Orques_ ? Ridicule !

- « Te souviens-tu qu'il s'agit-là de nos ennemis, et que nous nous battions contre eux ce matin encore ? » murmura Legolas, posant sur sa fiancée un regard perplexe.

- « La guerre est terminée » rétorqua Aldaiel. « Ce ne sont plus des ennemis, mais des voisins en difficulté. »

A ces mots, le Rôdeur manqua de s'étouffer. Elladan et Elrohir fixèrent sur elle un regard offensé, comme si elle venait de les insulter personnellement d'une manière particulièrement grossière. _Cassandra et elle ont dû prendre quelques coups sur la tête durant leur séjour en Mordor. Ou peut-être que l'atmosphère de cette terre est emplie d'air toxique et que cela leur est monté à la tête… _

- « En _difficulté_ ? » hoqueta-t-il. « Tu attends de moi que j'oublie tout ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

- « Non, bien sûr que non » dit-elle après un instant de réflexion. « Eux non plus n'oublieront pas de sitôt ce qui s'est passé, mais il va falloir que chaque camp enterre ses morts comme ses rancunes si nous voulons espérer qu'une alliance puisse se former. »

- « Si c'est une plaisanterie, ma Dame, elle est de très mauvais goût » intervint Elrohir d'une voix sourde. « Les Orques sont… »

- « Je crois que Shragruk est le mieux placé pour plaider sa cause » coupa Cassandra, tout en désignant son compagnon Orque d'un geste de la main.

Celui-ci inclina brièvement la tête en guise de salutation, posant une main griffue au-dessus de ses yeux pour diminuer l'effet aveuglant qu'avait sur lui la clarté du jour.

- « Mes respects, futur roi du Gondor » annonça-t-il d'une voix profonde, ignorant superbement les fils d'Elrond pour se concentrer uniquement sur Aragorn. « Tous les Orques du Mordor n'étaient pas de fervents admirateurs de Sauron, et nombreux sont ceux qui vous sont reconnaissants de les avoir libérés de son joug. Il restera sans doute quelques faiseurs de trouble, mais j'espère qu'un accord sera possible entre nos deux peuples. »

_Peut-être que je suis tombé de fatigue et qu'il s'agit d'un drôle de rêve,_ pensa Aragorn. Sinon, pourquoi serait-il en train d'écouter un Orque en envisageant d'entendre son offre ? Alors même que les corps des soldats qui s'étaient fait tuer le matin même refroidissaient encore devant ce qui restait des Portes Noires ?

Toute sa vie, il avait su une chose certaine : les Orques étaient des ennemis, des créatures de Sauron qui pillaient, violaient et tuaient à la moindre occasion. Mais si Aldaiel et Cassandra disaient vrai… Cet Orque pouvait-il vraiment les avoir sauvées ? Elles avaient certainement l'air de lui faire suffisamment confiance pour être restée seules avec lui ainsi que les autres survivants dans leur campement, à leur merci à tous. En retour, il les avait accompagnées tout en sachant qu'il se mettait en grand danger. Shragruk avait pris un énorme risque en venant jusqu'ici, même si le Gardien avait l'air déterminée à le protéger.

Toute de même, qui aurait cru qu'un jour Aragorn se tiendrait aux frontières du Mordor, en train de recevoir une proposition de la part d'un Orque ?

- « Quel genre d'accord ? » s'enquit-il lentement, ayant quelques difficultés à desserrer les dents suffisamment pour faire glisser les mots.

Les regards assassins d'Elrohir et Elladan le percèrent avec une intensité presque comparable au regard le plus menaçant de leur père.

- « Commerce et protection » répondit aussitôt Shragruk ; il avait de toute évidence préparé sa proposition, probablement aidé par ses deux gardes du corps humaines. « Nos armées sont décimées, nos terres sont presque stériles, mais nous possédons des bâtisseurs de talent. En échange de vivres et de protection contre les Haradrim qui s'en retournent au Sud, nous mettrons à votre disposition des Orques et des Troll pour vous aider à rebâtir vos cités. Nous vous offrirons aussi les services de nos meilleurs artisans. Et finalement, lorsque le Mordor se sera remis de ses pertes, nos armées seront à votre service. »

Aragorn fronça les sourcils, tandis que les trois Elfes qui se tenaient à ses côtés échangeaient des murmures soupçonneux. Ainsi donc, si les habitants du Mordor le sollicitaient maintenant que Sauron n'étaient plus, les Haradrim restaient une menace. C'était une information capitale, lâchée de manière désinvolte comme un avertissement voilé… Si le Gondor rejetait la demande d'assistance des Orques, ils s'allieraient probablement au Harad pour les aider à se venger dans le futur. Même s'il lui restait la possibilité d'exterminer complètement les Orques pour ensuite lancer une campagne vers le Harad, Aragorn savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais cautionner un tel acte, et il avait le sentiment que Shragruk jouait là-dessus. _Ce petit Orque est habile, voilà qui est indéniable : il n'a que peu d'éléments en sa faveur pour négocier, mais il sait jouer ses cartes avec une intelligence que je n'aurais pas crue possible pour un membre de son espèce._

- « Des bâtisseurs et artisans ? » intervint Legolas. « J'ignorais que les Orques faisaient autre chose que la guerre. »

- « Croyez-vous donc que Sauron a bâti Barad-Dûr uniquement avec ses petites mains ? » riposta Shragruk, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire étrange, révélant des crocs pointus.

Un silence tendu s'installa, uniquement troublé lorsque Cassandra émit un raclement de gorge exagérément bruyant.

- « Alors ? » s'impatienta-t-elle avec une assurance surprenante. « J'ai des blessés à soigner, moi. Décidez-vous vite ! »

Sa rappelant qu'il fallait encore qu'il finisse d'organiser le voyage du retour – qui, heureusement, serait bien moins périlleux pour les soldats blessés maintenant que le Gardien était là – Aragorn fixa intensément Shragruk du regard, cherchant à repérer la moindre trace de duplicité dans les yeux rouges et plissés de l'Orque.

- « Vous avez la confiance de Cassandra et d'Aldaiel » annonça-t-il au bout de quelques minutes, « ce qui m'incline à vous accorder la mienne. Vous aurez vos négociations pour une alliance. Manquez une seule fois à votre parole, cependant, et je me ferais un plaisir de raser ce pays jusqu'à la dernière pierre. Est-ce bien clair ? »

- « Parfaitement. »

* * *

Frodon s'éveilla doucement, environné par une lumière chaude et la senteur fraîche d'un cocon de draps propres. Il cligna des paupières pour s'habituer à l'étrange clarté qu'il environnait, assez déconcertante après avoir passé si longtemps sous le ciel noir du Mordor. Se redressant doucement, il sentit le tiraillement d'un pansement autour de sa main gauche ainsi qu'une douleur sourde à ce niveau-là. Il leva les yeux, et croisa alors un regard gris qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais revoir.

Entièrement vêtu de blanc, Gandalf se tenait au pied de son lit. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient aussi immaculés que ses vêtements, mais son visage était toujours le même, avec ses plis rieurs et ses yeux pétillants. Frodon savait qu'il avait survécu, grâce aux nouvelles que lui avait rapporté la Dame Aldaiel, mais entre s'entendre dire que le Magicien était vivant de la part d'une personne en qui il n'avait que moyennement confiance, et le voir ainsi au pied de son lit, resplendissant de santé… Il y avait tout un monde.

- « Gandalf ? » s'entendit-il murmurer, ressentant un curieux mélange d'émotions entre un pur émerveillement et la peur qu'il s'agisse là d'un rêve éveillé.

Le vieux Magicien lui sourit, les yeux brillants de fierté ainsi que d'une profonde joie que Frodon ne lui avait encore jamais vue, puis se mit à rire. Et avec les roulements graves de sa voix débordante d'allégresse, les doutes, les peurs et les malheurs de ces derniers mois s'effacèrent comme par magie. Le Hobbit sentit les coins de ses lèvres se retrousser à leur tour, avant qu'un rire n'explose à son tour hors de sa poitrine. Le son était insolite, étranger même à ses propres oreilles, mais incroyablement bienfaisant.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était enfin terminé.

La porte de la pièce où il reposait s'ouvrit doucement, et deux visages familiers apparurent dans l'encadrement. Merry et Pippin se précipitèrent vers lui, sautèrent sur son lit et Frodon les serra tous les deux dans ses bras, plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Un à un, les autres membres de la Communauté entrèrent dans la pièce : Gimli poussa une grande exclamation joyeuse en les rejoignant ; sans sa côte de maille, son casque ni sa hache, Frodon eut presque du mal à le reconnaître. Legolas et Aldaiel arrivèrent plus calmement, main dans la main, arborant des sourires lumineux. Aragorn fit ensuite son entrée, plus régal encore qu'il ne l'avait été à Fondcombe, mais les plis qui avaient toujours habités son front semblaient s'être enfin atténués. Une jeune Elfe blonde entra timidement à sa suite, sans doute le véritable Gardien dont Aldaiel avait parlé.

Enfin, Sam ferma la petite procession, discret et modeste comme à son habitude. Son visage portait encore les marques de leur périple, ses yeux étaient chargés d'une gravité nouvelle, mais aussi de l'assurance tranquille qu'ils avaient réussi, ensembles. C'était terminé, et ils avaient survécu. Sam rejoignit les autres, puis Frodon le serra longuement dans ses bras, tentant de lui communiquer toute sa gratitude. _Sans toi, rien n'aurait été possible_.

Les retrouvailles de la Communauté furent emplies de rires et d'histoires. Calé contre son large oreiller, partageant le grand lit avec Sam, Merry et Pippin tandis que les autres restaient debout ou attrapaient des tabourets qui trainaient dans la pièce, Frodon écouta ses amis lui raconter leurs aventures. Sans jamais pouvoir se défaire d'un sourire béat, il apprit comment Merry, Pippin et Aldaiel s'étaient fait capturer par des Orques puis sauver par des rohirrims avant de gagner l'amitié des Ents de Fangorn ; la manière dont, pendant qu'Aragorn, Gimli, Cassandra et Legolas aidaient les Hommes du Rohan à faire face aux Uruk de Saroumane au Gouffre de Helm, Aldaiel menait les Huorns tandis que Merry et Pippin prenaient d'assaut l'Isengard avec les Ents.

Frodon fit la connaissance de Cassandra, qui avait l'air de s'être réconciliée et même liée d'amitié avec Aldaiel. Le Gardien lui parut être une jeune femme charmante, contrairement à l'idée qu'il s'en était fait d'après les dires de l'ex-Gardien ; il avait sans doute s'agit de propos teintés par le voile de la colère. Il fut fasciné d'apprendre qu'elle avait aidé Aragorn à rassembler une armée de fantômes pour défendre la cité de Minas Tirith. Tant de choses s'étaient produites depuis la séparation de la Communauté !

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, le Hobbit se reposa beaucoup et se remit doucement des rigueurs du voyage. Il se réhabitua à dormir dans un lit confortable ainsi qu'à manger de manière régulière et abondante. Ses amis ne le quittèrent que rarement, venant souvent lui rendre visite pour lui parler de choses et d'autres. Il apprit ainsi qu'il se trouvait à Minas Tirith, que la ville était en pleine reconstruction après l'attaque des Orques de Minas Morgul et bourdonnait d'activité dans ses préparations pour le couronnement d'Aragorn.

Ce dernier était très occupé, car non seulement il prenait peu à peu les rênes de la cité avec l'aide du nouvel Intendant, le prince Imrahil du Gondor, mais il devait aussi gérer une situation très épineuse avec les Orques. Cassandra et Aldaiel avaient réussi l'exploit de se lier d'amitié avec un Orque désireux de lancer une alliance entre le Mordor et le Gondor, et avaient donc entreprit de le placer à la tête des Orques survivants. Durant le mois que dura la convalescence de Frodon, elles passèrent donc beaucoup de temps à aider leur ami Orque en Mordor et à batailler pour faire accepter l'idée qu'une alliance entre les deux peuples était possible. Même si la renommée du Gardien – qu'elles se partageaient à présent sans accroc – leur permettait d'avoir un certain poids dans leur tentatives de changer les esprits, il se passerait sans doute encore beaucoup de temps avant que quiconque n'envisage d'accepter une telle idée.

Grâce aux pouvoirs (mieux maîtrisés) du Gardien, les deux jeunes femmes passaient leur temps à faire des bonds entre le Gondor et le Mordor. Aux dernières nouvelles, elles avaient ainsi aidé leur Orque à rassembler les survivants de tous les clans d'Orques et de Trolls pour prendre les commandes du Mordor et exposer à tous le début d'alliance avec les Hommes. D'après ce qu'elles rapportaient de leurs séjours répétés là-bas, il se trouvait pas mal d'autres chefs de clan qui souhaitaient asseoir leur domination sur les autres et refusaient l'idée de coopérer avec le Gondor ; ils n'étaient cependant pas de taille à lutter contre un Orque qui avait le Gardien _et _l'appui du futur roi du Gondor.

Frodon n'était pas sûr d'apprécier lui-même l'idée d'une alliance avec les Orques, ne se souvenant que trop bien de Shagrat, celui qui avait brièvement été son geôlier à Cirith Ungol avant que Sam ne l'en libère. Toutefois, il se rappelait aussi des Orques esclaves qui n'avaient jamais voulu prendre part à la guerre de Sauron. _Ils ne méritent sans doute pas de subir les conséquences de la cruauté de ceux qui y sont allés de plein gré, mais comment faire efficacement la différence entre les coupables et les innocents ? _N'importe quel Orque pouvait à présent prétendre avoir été forcé dans la guerre…

_Coupable ou innocents, ils ne peuvent de toute manière plus rien nous faire_. C'était une pensée qui apportait beaucoup de réconfort à Frodon. Il n'attendait à présent plus qu'une seule chose : pouvoir retourner dans sa Comté. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, après tout ce qu'il avait traversé… Peut-être pourrait-il reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que la Comté n'avait pas été touchée par le malheur de la guerre.

Le jour du couronnement d'Aragorn arriva enfin, alors que le printemps était suffisamment avancé pour offrir une journée joliment ensoleillée. Frodon avait alors reprit suffisamment de forces pour ne plus avoir besoin d'être alité ni de se reposer plus souvent que la normale. Il avait du mal à s'habituer au fait qu'il ne restait plus grand-chose de son annulaire droit, ce rappel constant de son échec à se délester de son fardeau lorsqu'était venu le moment fatidique. C'était étrange pour lui de récolter ainsi tous les honneurs alors même que le salut de la Terre du Milieu n'avait été, en fin de compte, du qu'à une créature honnie comme Gollum. _Frodon_ _aux_ _Neuf Doigts_, _ils m'appellent… Mon échec est devenu une marque d'honneur._

Au pied du palais de Minas Tirith, sur la large aiguille rocheuse qui surplombait la cité, on aurait dit que toute la population de la cité s'était amassée. Les murmures impatients se turent rapidement lorsqu'Aragorn fit son apparition, accompagné par la silhouette blanche de Gandalf ainsi que deux femmes ; Aldaiel et Cassandra, les deux personnes ayant porté le titre de Gardien.

Debout avec Sam, Merry et Pippin, un peu en retrait derrière l'Arbre Blanc, Frodon vit la forme lointaine du Magicien Gris prendre une couronne sur un coussin de velours sombre que Gimli lui tendait, puis la lever haut au-dessus de sa tête. Les deux Gardiens s'avancèrent, prirent la couronne et, ensemble, la posèrent solennellement sur le front d'Aragorn. _Le roi est couronné par deux Gardiens_, pensa-t-il en souriant. _La prophétie est accomplie, à peu près._

- « Et voici venir les jours du Roi ! » annonça Gandalf haut et clair, sa voix portant jusque vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les Hobbits.

Le roi se leva avec prestance, grand et fier, une main posée souplement sur la garde de son grande épée. Des acclamations retentirent de toute part quand il se retourna pour faire face à son peuple ; les Hobbits se joignirent aux vivats avec entrain, mêlant leurs voix aux autres pour faire au nouveau roi un accueil digne de ce nom. Aragorn serait désormais connu sous le nom d'Elessar Telcontar, roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor.

- « Ce jour n'appartient pas à un seul homme, mais à tous. » annonça-t-il. « Reconstruisons ensemble ce monde, afin de pouvoir partager des temps de paix. »

Aux fenêtres du palais, de nombreuses personnes lancèrent des pétales blancs par poignées entières. Le roi s'avança lentement, escorté par le Magicien, Gimli, ainsi que les deux Gardien. Les seigneurs et nobles rassemblés s'inclinèrent un à un devant lui : le seigneur Faramir, accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde qui était, d'après Merry, la Dame Blanche du Rohan. Le prince Imrahil, le roi Eomer du Rohan, chacun salua le roi avec respect.

Une délégation d'Elfes, menée par Legolas, s'avança gracieusement vers le nouveau souverain. Ils portaient des bannières de Rivendell ainsi que de la Lórien ; derrière le prince de la Forêt Noire, Frodon remarqua la chevelure dorée de la Dame Galadriel, qui se tourna aussitôt vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire doux. Comme tous les autres spectateurs de la scène, le Hobbit se mit à sourire et à applaudir lorsqu'Aragorn retrouva la Dame Arwen et la serra dans ses bras. _Un mariage royal sera bientôt célébré, j'en suis certain_.

Le roi et sa Dame entreprirent de reprendre leur procession, mais Cassandra et Aldaiel posèrent chacune une main sur l'épaule d'Aragorn et l'entrainèrent vers l'Arbre Blanc, dont les branches étaient couvertes de bourgeons immaculés. Sous les yeux curieux de la foule, Aldaiel posa une main sur l'écorce blanche de l'Arbre, et tendit son autre main à Cassandra.

- « Voici notre présent pour votre couronnement, roi Elessar » annonça cette dernière.

Elle se mit à briller d'une douce lueur, puis sa lumière se transmit à Aldaiel par leurs mains jointes, jusqu'à se répandre dans l'Arbre. Les branches de ce dernier tressautèrent, puis tous les bourgeons s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, répandant une odeur légère et florale. Des branches supplémentaires jaillirent et s'épaissirent avant de se recouvrir de nouvelles feuilles puis de fleurs aussi blanches que l'écorce de l'Arbre. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il retrouva toute sa gloire d'antan et étendit l'ombre de ses grandes branches sur tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour. Frodon leva la tête, observant les feuilles qui s'agitait à présent au-dessus de lui.

- « Puisse votre règne être long et heureux » ajouta Aldaiel.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'inclinèrent. Aragorn les remercia chaleureusement, avant de tendre la main pour saisir l'une des fleurs blanches qui abondaient à présent au-dessus de sa tête. Il plaça la fleur dans les cheveux de sa Dame avec une tendresse touchante, puis le couple royal put reprendre sa marche. Ils arrivèrent devant Frodon et ses amis, qui courbèrent aussitôt vers l'avant.

- « Mes amis » dit Aragorn, les faisant relever la tête. « Ce n'est pas à vous de vous incliner. »

Il posa alors un genou à terre, et s'inclina devant eux. La Dame Arwen en fit de même, et rapidement tout le monde suivit le mouvement. Embarrassé par une telle marque de respect, Frodon se raidit en ne sachant que faire ; ses trois amis avaient l'air aussi mal à l'aise que lui, ne s'étant jamais attendu à recevoir pareil honneur. Sur toute la grande place, tous les Grandes Gens leur faisaient la même révérence respectueuse, même les Elfes, même les deux Gardiens, même le Magicien Blanc.

Frodon échangea un coup d'œil avec Sam, qui le regardait avec admiration comme s'il méritait ces honneurs, comme s'il avait effectivement rempli sa mission jusqu'au bout. _Mon cher Sam_, pensa-t-il avec affection, reflétant sur son visage le sourire heureux de son ami. _La seule personne qui connait mon échec, et pourtant celui qui a le plus de foi en moi_.

Les Grandes Gens se relevèrent, et les Hobbits regardèrent leur ami s'éloigner avec sa Dame. Il y aurait encore de grandes fêtes, un mariage à fêter, des honneurs plus embarrassants les uns que les autres, mais… Les quatre amis se regardèrent, se sourirent, et le même message silencieux passa entre eux : _il est grand temps de rentrer à la maison._

* * *

Si ma dernière visite dans le Grand Hall du palais de Minas Tirith n'avait pas été des plus réjouissantes, il fallait bien avouer que celle-ci n'avait rien à voir : finie l'ambiance glauque et renfermée de l'ancien Intendant, la fête battait son plein et les rires rebondissaient sur les murs de pierres. Le banquet en l'honneur du couronnement du roi était tout simplement grandiose.

Il y avait eu un repas délicieux, qui m'avait agréablement rappelé les fêtes au palais de la Forêt Noire, même s'il n'était pas aussi raffiné ; cette fois-ci, en revanche, ce n'était plus Aragorn qui s'asseyait en tant qu'invité d'honneur du roi : il _était_ le roi, et la présence de la Dame Arwen le rendait resplendissant de bonheur. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés après le couronnement, il y a quelques heures de cela, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Je pouvais difficilement les en blâmer, puisque j'avais bien du mal à rester éloignée de Legolas bien longtemps, après toutes nos séparations forcées.

La dernière, en particulier, avait laissé sa marque sur nous. Même si le mal avait été réparé et que nous étions réunis depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, il n'en restait pas moins que le fait que nous ayons pu être impunément arrachés l'un à l'autre alors même que je me trouvais _dans ses bras _nous avait profondément marqué tous les deux. Cette impression de sécurité infinie que l'on éprouve à être enlacé par la personne qu'on aime, ce sentiment que rien ne peux nous arriver tant que nous sommes ensemble et dans un lieu paisible… Nous l'avions perdu.

Même si j'avais finis par pardonner à Cassandra son erreur – qui avait finalement eu le résultat positif d'éviter un génocide terrible – il n'en restait pas moins que Legolas et moi en portions encore les séquelles. Bien que Sauron soit définitivement anéanti, nous n'arrivions juste pas à nous détendre complètement, ni à profiter simplement de nos moments ensemble sans qu'une partie de notre esprit ne s'attende en permanence à ce qu'une nouvelle catastrophe ne nous tombe dessus sans prévenir.

Autant dire que les nombreux voyages que j'avais effectué au Mordor pour prêter main forte à Shragruk avaient vraiment été difficiles, pour Legolas comme pour moi. Cela avait même causé notre première grosse dispute, car s'il désirait ardemment que je demeure en sécurité à ses côtés, il y avait un petit Orque qui avait impérativement besoin de mon aide pour poser les bases d'un nouveau Mordor. Et malgré le traumatisme d'avoir été catapultée en plein Mordor au milieu de la guerre, j'avais bien l'intention de m'en remettre complètement et de ne pas passer ma vie cachée derrière mon cher Elfe.

Heureusement, malgré nos nombreuses discussions houleuses au sujet du Mordor, nous étions toujours aussi déterminés à nous rendre à la Forêt Noire après les célébration pour pouvoir nous y unir. Legolas et moi savions qu'avec le temps, nos blessures s'adouciraient et qu'un moment viendrait où le choc s'atténuerait suffisamment pour que je parvienne à me sentir en sécurité sans avoir en permanence une arme sur moi, et qu'il puisse me laisser partir loin de lui sans imaginer toujours le pire.

En attendant, nous étions restés l'un près de l'autre durant toute la fête, dansant et riant jusqu'à en être complètement essoufflés (dans mon cas, tout du moins). Nous avions aussi passé beaucoup de temps avec les Elfes de la délégation, car beaucoup d'entre eux connaissaient Legolas et surtout parce-que leurs réactions à nos fiançailles nous donneraient une idée de ce à quoi nous attendre au palais de Thranduil. Le fait que la majorité des Elfes s'adressaient à lui comme à quelqu'un atteint d'une maladie incurable – et à moi comme à la maladie en question – ne nous donna pas un grand espoir d'être bien reçus dans la Forêt Noire.

Lorsque j'en eu assez des regards en coin hostiles, je laissai mon fiancé avec ses connaissances, sans manquer de lui assurer que je ne m'éloignerais pas trop ni de lui faire promettre la même chose. Décidant d'aller prendre un peu l'air, je fus toutefois interceptée par le Conseil Blanc en personne : Gandalf, Elrond et Galadriel, qui se tenaient un peu à l'écart pour murmurer entre eux mais m'avaient tout de même aperçue.

- « Dame Aldaiel » fit Elrond, de sa voix étrange alliant les accents mélodieux des Elfes avec les tonalités graves des Hommes. « Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de vous remercier en personne pour ce que vous avez accompli pour la Terre du Milieu. Même si je ne puis adhérer à vos idées concernant les Orques, vous avez apporté de grands changements et sauvé de nombreuses vies. »

- « Le Mal a été vaincu, l'ordre des choses a retrouvé son équilibre, et vous avez joué un rôle important dans tout cela, Aldaiel » continua la Dame Galadriel. « D'une certaine manière, vous étiez le Gardien. »

- « Je suis fier de toi, jeune Dame » termina Gandalf. « Tu as parcouru un long chemin. »

Je m'inclinai en une révérence respectueuse, mais le fait de m'entendre dire que j'avais été le vrai Gardien me fit tout de même pouffer de rire en dépit de l'importance ses gens à qui je m'adressai. Me rappelant toutes les attentes qui avaient si longtemps été placées sur moi, ainsi que la manière dont la Dame de la Lórien avait été surprise lorsqu'elle avait annoncé que je n'étais pas le Gardien, je décidai que ces sages avaient bien mérité une petite pique.

- « Vous dites ça pour ne pas avoir à admettre que vous vous êtes trompés » lançai-je sans pouvoir dissimuler un sourire en coin.

- « Jeune Dame » s'indigna le seigneur Elrond, « les membres du Conseil Blanc sont sages, et ont vu passer plus de vies humaines que vous ne sauriez l'imaginer. Même si la prophétie ne s'est pas réalisée de la manière que nous attendions, elle a tout de même été accomplie comme nous l'avions prédit. »

- « Voyons, Cassandra et moi n'avons pas eu tellement d'impact que ça » rétorquai-je, « les choses n'auraient pas été si différentes sans nous, pouvoirs magique ou pas. »

- « Peut-être pas » intervint Galadriel, « mais vous avez tout de même agi. Votre présence a sauvé des vies qui auraient été perdues, et donné aux peuples libres un étendard supplémentaire sous lequel se rallier : les deux facettes du Gardien, la magicienne et la guerrière. »

Ah, la manière de s'exprimer des Elfes devins... Ou comment altérer les actions des autres afin de les faire passer pour des actes légendaires, histoire de coller un peu à une vieille prophétie.

- « Si vous voulez mon avis » m'entêtai-je, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine en une attitude défiante, « il y a eu juste un accident doublé d'un Gardien incomplet, mais vous n'avez pas envie de passer pour des idiots donc vous déformez les faits pour les faire paraître plus grandioses qu'ils ne l'ont été. »

Le sourire patient de la Dame Galadriel s'estompa un peu, tandis qu'Elrond prenait un air vraiment sévère. Songeant que ceci me ferait un excellent entrainement pour le moment où j'affronterais le roi Thranduil, je refusai de baisser les yeux et carrai fermement la mâchoire. Après tout ce que j'avais vécu, j'avais amplement mérité une conversation honnête avec ceux qui avait si « sagement » placé à tord sur mes épaules le fardeau du Gardien, il y a bien longtemps.

Les trois sages soutinrent mon regard narquois, puis Gandalf céda le premier avec un léger soupir.

- « Aldaiel » dit-il alors, « avant Cassandra ou toi, le Gardien était surtout l'espoir. Et c'est ce que vous avez fait toutes les deux : apporté de l'espoir pour aider à vaincre le mal. »

Peu convaincue, je pointai un index accusateur sur les deux Elfes et le Magicien, m'amusant follement d'avoir mis le doigt sur _le_ sujet qui leur causait de l'embarras.

- « Admettez-le » fis-je avec un sourire goguenard. « Vous vous êtes trompés et personne n'avait besoin de prophétie pour vaincre Sauron. »

Les deux seigneurs Elfes détournèrent le regard. Gandalf, quant à lui, agita la main avec un petit sourire en coin, comme s'il cherchait à faire fuir une mouche récalcitrante.

- « Va-donc rejoindre la fête, mon enfant » grommela-t-il, « et laisse-nous discuter, veux-tu ? »

- « Vous n'admettrez jamais pour ne pas perdre la face, n'est-ce pas ? » insistai-je tout de même.

- « Exactement. »

J'adore ce Magicien.

Reprenant mon but original, je sortis du palais et rejoignit l'Arbre Blanc, qui chantait joyeusement depuis que Cassandra et moi lui avions redonné un petit coup de fouet en combinant ses pouvoirs à mes capacité végétales. Assise sous ses épaisses branches chargées de fleurs, le Gardien observait l'horizon. Je ralentis le pas en arrivant à son niveau, observant la manière dont elle posait un regard mélancolique sur les étoiles.

Cassandra avait beaucoup changé, elle n'avait presque plus rien à voir avec la gamine que j'avais rencontré sous les arbres de Fangorn. Elle avait pris une certaine confiance en elle, à force de batailler pour rassembler des Orques et des Hommes très récalcitrants de chaque côté. Elle avait aussi obtenu les amis qu'elle rêvait tant d'avoir, même si cela n'avait pas été de tout repos. Son aventure s'était finalement bien terminée, et elle avait accompli sa prophétie. Alors pourquoi cette petite mine ?

- « Tu vas bien ? » murmurai-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Tu as l'air un peu ailleurs, ces derniers jours. »

- « Oh, ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas... Je me pose juste quelques questions existentielles par rapport à ma présence ici. »

- « Ah oui ? »

- « Dans l'autre monde » soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux vers les fleurs qui surplombaient nos deux têtes, « je ne pensais qu'à m'évader sans jamais voir tout ce que j'avais. Une famille, des connaissances sympathiques... Pas vraiment des amis, mais ils auraient pu le devenir si j'avais fait quelques efforts au lieu de tellement chercher à m'éloigner. »

- « Ils te manquent ? »

- « Un peu, oui. J'avais aussi un avenir tout tracé, qui ne me plaisait pas beaucoup mais que je suivais quand même parce-que je ne le voyais que comme une solution temporaire en attendant le moment où je pourrais m'évader. Et maintenant que je suis partie, que j'ai eu mon aventure magique... Je ne pense qu'à rentrer. »

Je repensai à mon ancienne vie, à la manière dont j'avais alors si souvent eu l'impression de ne pas compter, de n'être qu'un rouage insignifiant dans une grande machine, rien de plus qu'un chiffre dans des statistiques. Je pouvais comprendre à quel point une telle existence pouvait paraître futile, car ici aussi, il existait un ordinaire dont beaucoup cherchaient à se dégager ; les aventures légendaires ne font pas le quotidien, encore heureux. Personnellement, j'avais eu ma dose.

- « Tu souhaites vraiment reprendre une vie qui ne te plaisait guère ? » demandai-je d'un ton incertain. « Retrouver cet avenir dont tu ne voulais pas ? »

- « Non, je... » souffla-t-elle, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « Je ne veux pas juste retrouver mon ancienne vie ; je souhaite la changer pour m'en construire une que j'apprécierais vraiment, mais… Je ne veux pas abandonner les amis que je me suis fait ici. »

Cela me fit sourire. Avec tout le mal qu'elle s'était donnée pour réussir à se faire des amis, c'était rassurant de voir qu'elle ne souhaitait pas nous abandonner comme ça. Voir cette petite qui avait tant grandi, et s'apprêtait maintenant à voler de ses propres ailes… Cela me fit chaud au cœur. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un tout petit coup de pouce, et elle serait prête à décoller.

- « L'important, c'est de suivre le chemin qui te plait. Où qu'ils se trouvent, tes amis seront contents pour toi s'ils savent que tu es heureuse. _Nous _serons toujours amies, et les autres aussi. »

- « Même si un monde nous sépare ? »

- « Ce n'est qu'un petit détail » souris-je en haussant les épaules. « Vis ta vie comme tu l'entends, fais-toi plein de nouveaux amis sans jamais oublier les anciens, et tu n'auras rien à regretter. Tu as toutes les armes pour réussir. »

Cassandra soupira, et posa sur moi des yeux pleins de larmes.

- « Même si on ne se revoit jamais ? » murmura-t-elle.

- « Crois-moi » fis-je en posant une main sur son épaule, « personne ici ne risque de t'oublier, moi la première. Retournons donc à la fête, à présent : tu ne vas pas nous fausser compagnie tout de suite, si ? »

Nous nous relevâmes d'un même mouvement, prenant soin d'épousseter nos robes pour retirer les traces d'herbe. Cassandra se détourna un moment, le temps de sécher ses larmes, et je fis poliment semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

- « Je ne partirais pas tout de suite, non » répondit-elle finalement. « Mais je ne m'attarderais pas trop non plus, car plus je resterais, plus ça sera difficile de se dire au revoir. »

Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous prîmes la direction du palais où la musique battait toujours son plein.

- « On s'occupera des adieux un autre jour, allons plutôt nous amuser. »


	27. Voyages de retour

Héya ! :)

Surprise ! Voici le chapitre du week-end, alors que c'est même pas encore le week-end ! (vive les jours fériés ! \o/ ) Ça tombe bien, car je ne serais peut-être pas là ce week-end, mais _the show must go on_, comme on dit :p

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt ;)

(Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de Tolkien ne m'appartiennent pas)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 26**

**Voyages de retour**

- « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester un peu plus longtemps ? »

Cassandra adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Aldaiel, heureuse qu'elle ne cherche pas à la renvoyer chez elle à coup de pied mais plutôt à la convaincre de retarder son départ. Néanmoins, elle secoua la tête de manière négative ; cela avait été une belle aventure, mais l'histoire était terminée.

La Communauté s'était réunie pour assister à son départ, sous les feuilles immaculées de l'Arbre Blanc. Ils étaient tous là, avec en plus Faramir et Eowyn, avec qui elle s'était finalement réconciliée après la guerre, Arwen qui se trouvait au bras de son époux – les deux amoureux s'étaient enfin mariés il y a quelques jours de cela, et la fête avait été superbe – ainsi que le seigneur Elrond, la Dame Galadriel et le seigneur Celeborn. Shragruk n'avait pas pu venir, ne pouvant pas encore envisager de pénétrer dans la Cité Blanche sans risquer de se faire tuer à vue, mais il lui avait promis qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait.

Cassandra n'était pas tout à fait sûre de la manière dont elle allait s'y prendre pour sauter d'un monde à l'autre, mais elle savait qu'elle trouverait le moyen. Les Valar la guideraient probablement sur le chemin du retour, tout comme ils l'avaient amenée ici en premier lieu. _C'est un peu dommage que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de maîtriser complètement mes pouvoirs magiques, car j'aurais bien aimé voir jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller… Mais bon, ce n'était pas si important, au final._

Observant tous ces visages familiers qui la regardaient avec des expressions allant de l'affection à l'intérêt poli – on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de contact avec les seigneurs Elrond et Celeborn – Cassandra ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Elle leur avait fait à chacun ses adieux, leur avait souhaité des vies longues et heureuses, et avait acceptés leurs vœux de bonheur en retour. À présent qu'elle se trouvait face aux amis qu'elle se préparait à quitter pour toujours, elle avait l'impression qu'il fallait qu'elle leur dise quelque chose en plus. Des mots sages qui rendrait leur séparation moins amère, et feraient qu'ils aient toujours un bon souvenir d'elle. Sauf qu'elle ne trouvait rien.

- « Je ne sais pas quoi dire » hoqueta-t-elle, sans pouvoir empêcher ses yeux de s'embuer. « Je suis probablement sensée dire quelque chose de brillant pour faire un dernier adieu qui soit mémorable, mais je ne trouve rien de pertinent à... »

Elle s'interrompit, incapable d'en dire plus car sa gorge était devenue trop nouée par les larmes. Eowyn s'avança et la prit gentiment dans ses bras, arborant elle aussi des joues humides et des yeux rougis.

- « Ce n'est pas grave, ma chère amie » murmura la jeune femme. « Nous ne t'oublierons jamais, je te le promets. »

Cassandra avala sa salive, hocha laborieusement la tête, puis se dégagea doucement tout en prenant de profondes inspirations. Une fois qu'elle se sentit suffisamment calmée, elle regarda une à une toutes les personnes qui s'étaient réunies pour la voir partir. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller sans leur dire à chacun encore quelques mots.

Eowyn, la fière Dame Blanche, qui avait enfin retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre maintenant que la guerre était finie et qu'elle était fiancée à Faramir. Leur union n'était pas prévu avant au moins un an, car ils avaient beaucoup à faire ainsi qu'à reconstruire, et préféraient attendre que la guerre soit bel et bien derrière eux. _Ma première amie dans ce monde, et la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse._

_-_ « Reste toujours libre et heureuse, mon amie » lui dit-elle en souriant.

Faramir, le frère de Boromir, qu'elle n'avait jamais pu connaître. Ce n'était peut-être pas un ami à proprement parler, car ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de faire connaissance, mais il s'agissait d'un homme honorable et sincère. Il était aussi l'une des premières personnes qu'Aldaiel et Cassandra avaient réussi à convertir à l'idée que tous les Orques ne sont pas foncièrement mauvais. Même si elle n'allait plus pouvoir se téléporter régulièrement au Mordor pour faciliter les envois de messages et les négociations, la jeune fille savait qu'il serait là pour lutter à sa place. Avec un homme comme lui proche du pouvoir, peut-être que les mentalités finiraient pas changer, un jour ou l'autre.

- « Prenez bien soin d'Eowyn, mon seigneur. »

Ses yeux glissèrent vers Elrond, Galadriel et Celeborn, trois Elfes à la sagesse immense qu'elle n'avait pu qu'entrevoir. Ils quitteraient bientôt la Terre du Milieu, tout comme elle, sauf que cela serait pour se rendre à Valinor, sur les Terres Immortelles. Cassandra leur fit une révérence, n'ayant pas matière à s'adresser à eux individuellement.

- « Vous rencontrer aura été un grand honneur pour moi » murmura-t-elle finalement, trouvant enfin quelque chose à leur dire.

Vint le tour des quatre Hobbits, Merry et Pippin qu'elle connaissait un peu ainsi que Frodon et Sam qu'elle n'avait au final rencontré qu'à la toute fin. _Cela aurait été bien si nous avions pu être de bons amis, mais c'était déjà cool de faire leur connaissance._

- « Je n'oublierais jamais votre entrain et votre joie de vivre, mes amis » sourit-elle.

Gandalf, le Magicien, qui avait été la toute première personne qu'elle avait rencontré dans ce monde, son guide et mentor depuis le début. Comment lui expliquer à quel point elle était reconnaissante de la manière dont il avait toujours cru en elle, en dépit de son comportement immature ? Ses paroles pleines de sagesse l'accompagneraient durant toute son existence.

- « Merci pour tout, Gandalf » souffla-t-elle, sentant venir une nouvelle crise de larmes. « Je ne serais pas allée bien loin sans vous. »

Ensuite venaient Aragorn et sa femme, la magnifique Etoile du Soir. Le rôle de souverain allait décidément bien à l'ancien Rôdeur ; disparu l'homme chiffonné et usé, il avait maintenant une prestance royale. Plutôt que de prendre la grosse tête, cependant, Aragorn avait gardé dans les yeux l'humilité et la sagesse qui feraient sans doute de lui un grand monarque.

- « La Terre du Milieu est entre vos mains, et je sais que vous serez sublime dans votre nouveau rôle » dit Cassandra. « Je vous souhaite une longue et heureuse vie, à vous et à vos enfants. »

Le Gardien se tourna vers Gimli, le Nain dont le rire bourru cachait un cœur d'or ainsi qu'une loyauté à toute épreuve. C'était une tragédie qu'un être si bon soit pour toujours dévoué à une personne qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. _J'aurais bien aimé le voir se marier à une Dame Naine, et se retrouver entouré par une horde de mini-Gimlis._

- « Vous me manquerez, Gimli. Mon monde aurait bien besoin de quelques Nains comme vous, pour l'aider à tourner rond. »

- « Ha ! Un monde sans Nains ! » s'indigna faussement Gimli, sans parvenir à dissimuler un sourire ému. « Quel est l'intérêt d'aller dans un endroit pareil ?! »

- « Il faut bien que j'y emmène tous vos bons enseignements ! » répliqua-t-elle gentiment.

Tournant le regard vers Legolas, Cassandra lui adressa un sourire timide. Son cœur fit un petit bon dans sa poitrine quand il lui sourit en retour, mais elle n'entretenait plus la moindre illusion au sujet du prince Elfe. Cet homme était un beau rêve, et la réalité d'une autre. Elle se souviendrait toujours de l'importante leçon qu'il lui avait apprise. _Plus question de m'accrocher désespérément aux basques de quelqu'un : la prochaine fois que je tomberais amoureuse, ce sera d'une personne que je voudrais vraiment connaître et qui pourra m'aimer sincèrement en retour._

- « Je n'oublierais jamais votre amitié, Legolas » lui dit-elle au bout de quelques instants. « Si je croise les Valar en rentrant chez moi, je les prierais de vous accorder une éternité de bonheur avec Aldaiel. »

Enfin, Cassandra plongea son regard dans les yeux ambrés d'Aldaiel. Sa rivale, son amie, au regard presqu'aussi âgé qu'un Elfe. Elle avait sa propre vie à construire ici, car il s'agissait de son monde : cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle en faisait complètement partie, et qu'elle avait tiré un trait définitif sur son passé. _J'espère qu'elle trouvera le moyen de ne jamais mourir_, pensa tristement la jeune fille_, ou bien qu'elle vivra très, très longtemps comme un vieil arbre_.

- « Aldaiel, je ne t'ai jamais remerciée pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, la toute première fois… Je suis heureuse que nous soyons parvenues à nous entendre, même si cela fut plutôt tardif » soupira-t-elle. « Est-ce que tu souhaites que je fasse passer un message à ton ancienne famille ? Il ne se sera sans doute pas écoulé beaucoup de temps depuis ta mort et mon départ, là-bas. »

Aldaiel pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant un moment à la question, puis se fendit d'un sourire empreint de sagesse.

- « Non, merci » répondit-elle avec un petit haussement d'épaules. « La personne que j'étais n'est plus, et je doute qu'il soit sage de leur faire passer un message d'outre-tombe ; j'ai fait mon deuil de cette ancienne vie, et ils devront réussir à faire le leur sans moi. C'est la vie. »

Cassandra hocha la tête, acceptant la décision de son amie même si elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de la comprendre. Elle tritura nerveusement la sangle de son sac, qui était plein à craquer de souvenirs en tout genre ; puisque ses vêtements originaux avaient fait le voyage avec elle pour l'aller, elle espérait de tout cœur que ce sac l'accompagnerait au retour. _Cela ne sera sans doute pas de trop que d'avoir une preuve comme quoi tout ceci n'était pas juste une grosse hallucination..._

_Et voilà, c'est le moment_. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra pour faire appel à la magie qui dormait en elle, rassemblant ses forces pour se préparer à s'embarquer dans un dernier saut magique. Sentant l'énergie magique fourmiller tout autour d'elle, la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux pour contempler une dernière fois ses amis.

- « Merci pour tout » s'écria-t-elle en se sentant partir. « Je ne vous oublierais jamais ! »

La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut tous ses amis rassemblés, agitant la main pour un dernier au revoir, avant qu'un flash ne l'aveugle complètement. Cassandra se recroquevilla sur elle-même, puis sentit que l'air avait changé. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et se rendit alors compte qu'elle faisait face à son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain de son appartement d'étudiante. La jeune fille qui la regardait était une humaine aux oreilles bien rondes, ainsi qu'aux yeux rouges et bouffis de larmes, vêtue d'une splendide robe médiévale qui jurait énormément avec le décor moderne de la petite salle de bain. Ses doigts lâchèrent le sac de souvenirs, qui tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd.

- « Je suis rentrée à la maison, les amis » murmura-t-elle à son reflet, tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. « Vous allez me manquer. »

* * *

Calant les lanières de mon sac sur mes épaules, je poussai un petit soupir impatient. Ma monture, un cheval rohirrim qui n'avait presque rien à envier aux chevaux elfiques, s'agita nerveusement, réagissant à mon excitation. Je me penchai aussitôt en avant par-dessus son encolure pour lui murmurer quelques paroles calmantes en elfique ; même si je n'avais pas le don des Elfes avec les chevaux, le Sindarin avait toujours sur eux un effet presque magique.

Maladroitement calé sur le dos d'Arod, Gimli avait l'air d'être presque aussi impatient que moi, même si la vue de la Dame Galadriel le subjuguait suffisamment pour tempérer son empressement à y aller. Un peu plus loin, Legolas et Aragorn – Euh non, _Elessar_, lui et sa manie de changer de nom tous les quatre matins... – discutaient à voix basse, attendant qu'arrivent les derniers retardataires pour lancer le signal du départ. Gandalf patientait tranquillement près de Gripoil, fumant nonchalamment de sa pipe. Les quatre Hobbit, quant à eux, terminaient de charger leurs sacs sur les dos de leurs montures, des poneys adaptés à leur taille réduite.

Cassandra s'en était allée il y a maintenant une semaine, disparaissant de nos vies aussi brusquement qu'elle y était entrée. Après son départ, Frodon en avait profité pour faire part de son désir de retrouver la Comté, chose à laquelle Merry, Sam et Pippin avaient toute de suite agréé. Gandalf s'était proposé pour les accompagner, désirant se rendre avec eux sur une bonne partie du chemin car il souhaitait s'entretenir avec Tom Bombadil, un être légendaire qui résidait près de la Comté.

Au final, puisque tout le monde avait un chez soi à regagner, qu'il s'agisse des Elfes, des rohirrims ou des membres de la Communauté, il avait été décidé que nous ferions le voyage tous ensemble. Autant dire que la procession était massive, puisque nous partions avec tous les rohirrims survivants ainsi que les Elfes venus de la Lórien et de Fondcombe.

Je croisai le regard azur de Glorfindel, qui était monté un peu plus loin sur Asfaloth, et levai la main vers lui. Il portait ce qu'il restait de l'écharpe brune autour de son cou, comme il le faisait depuis que je la lui avais rendue. Le seigneur de la Fleur d'Or avait été l'un des seuls Elfes à se montrer heureux pour Legolas et moi, même s'il considérait notre situation avec une certaine mélancolie, à cause de de la mort qui finirait pas nous séparer.

Puisque Glorfindel était en grande conversation avec le seigneur Elrond ainsi que ses deux fils, je jugeai préférable de les laisser tranquilles et de ronger mon frein toute seule. Mes relations avec la famille proche de la Dame Arwen étaient assez compliquées, au vu du fait que je militais ouvertement pour faire accepter les Orques au sein de la société. Après ce qui était arrivé à l'épouse d'Elrond, il était extrêmement difficile pour eux d'envisager la moindre alliance avec les Orques, et je pouvais le concevoir ; autant dire que j'avais plutôt tendance à conserver une distance polie avec eux, même s'ils n'avaient jamais été ouvertement hostiles.

Enfin, Legolas nous rejoignit et sauta lestement sur le dos d'Arod, se plaçant devant Gimli pour lui permette de s'accrocher à sa cape, comme à leur habitude. Aragorn et Arwen montèrent sur leurs chevaux respectifs, puis donnèrent le signal du départ. De nombreuses acclamations nous accompagnèrent lorsque nous descendîmes dans les rues de Minas Tirith, suivant les cercles de la cité jusqu'à arriver tout en bas. Nous sortîmes alors sur les champs de Pélennor où nous attendaient un grand nombre de rohirrims, puis le voyage de retour put commencer, éclairé par le soleil d'une belle matinée d'été.

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, nous chevauchâmes sans nous presser ; contrairement à ce qui s'était passé durant le voyage aller extrêmement hâtif sur le dos de Gripoil, je pus admirer le paysage et m'extasier à loisir sur les montagnes, les plaines et les forêts. Par souci de praticité, je repris l'habitude de dormir debout avec les pieds dans la terre, ce qui m'évita d'avoir à déplier puis replier un duvet chaque jour. Toutes les nuits, Legolas et moi formions ainsi un curieux spectacle : moi dormant debout en restant raide comme un piquet, lui assis en tailleur juste devant moi, s'adossant contre mes jambes. Comme si nous n'attirions suffisamment pas l'attention avec notre appartenance à la Communauté ainsi que nos fiançailles peu conventionnelles…

Au bout d'une quinzaine de jours de voyage tranquille, nous arrivâmes à Edoras et y restèrent un moment pour les funérailles du toi Theoden, à se reposer et festoyer en son honneur. Plus tard, nous repartîmes jusqu'au Gouffre de Helm, où Legolas et Gimli s'enfoncèrent durant plusieurs jours dans les Cavernes Scintillantes ; pendant ce temps-là, je n'eus aucun mal à m'occuper et me fit un grand plaisir de reprendre mes longues balades avec Glorfindel. Explorer le Fort ainsi que ses environs avec lui fut une expérience plaisante, malgré les signes encore évidents de la grande bataille qui s'y était déroulée.

Le départ du Rohan se fit avec une procession largement réduite, et une humeur bien sombre du côté des Elfes. Arwen avait fait ses adieux à sa famille à Edoras, décidant qu'elle ne nous accompagnerait pas plus loin. Étaient aussi restés Imrahil ainsi que, naturellement, Eomer, Eowyn et Faramir. Certains d'entre eux repartiraient avec Aragorn lorsqu'il redescendrait vers Minas Tirith, bien évidemment.

Personne n'osa plus ne serait-ce que regarder dans la direction du seigneur Elrond, et ce durant plusieurs jours ; le seigneur de Fondcombe avait à jamais perdu sa fille. Ce n'est que lorsque nous arrivâmes à la lisière de Fangorn qu'il reprit un peu vie, fasciné par les Ents comme tous ceux qui n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir.

Je retrouvai Sylvebarbe et Bregalad avec grand plaisir, ainsi que la compagnie des Huorns qui gardaient l'Isengard. Nous apprîmes que le doyen des Ents avait libéré Saroumane et Langue-de-Serpent, sous prétexte qu'ils ne pouvaient vraiment plus faire de mal à personne ; où étaient-ils allés trainer leurs carcasses, nul ne le savait, et Gandalf en vint à conclure que puisqu'on ne pouvait rien y faire, autant ne pas s'y éterniser. L'ex-Magicien Blanc avait perdu la quasi-totalité de ses pouvoirs, ainsi que l'appui de Sauron : quel mal pouvait-il donc causer ?

C'est sous les feuilles des arbres de Fangorn que la Communauté termina finalement de se dissoudre : plus moyen de continuer plus loin en restant tous ensemble. Legolas tenait absolument à explorer la forêt avec Gimli, et j'avais bien l'intention de rester avec eux. Gandalf et les Hobbits allaient accompagner la suite du seigneur Elrond jusqu'à Fondcombe pour ensuite regagner la Comté, tandis que les Elfes de la Lórien se préparaient à prendre la route la plus courte pour rentrer chez eux. Enfin, il était temps pour Aragorn et ses hommes de faire demi-tour pour retourner chercher la reine à Edoras, et revenir ensuite à Minas Tirith.

Même si nous savions tous que nous allions assurément nous revoir au cours des années qui allaient suivre, ces adieux-là eurent un goût particulièrement amer car plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Après nos aventures partagées, il était temps pour chacun d'entre nous de retrouver le cours normal de sa vie. Tous, nous débordions de projets et d'opportunités : Gimli souhaitait retourner établir une colonie de Nains dans les Cavernes Scintillantes, Legolas et moi songions peut-être à rejoindre l'Ithilien, entre le Gondor et le Mordor, pour y replanter la forêt après les dégâts de la guerre et tenter d'y établir la première colonie ouverte aux Hommes, aux Elfes _et_ aux Orques. _Ça_ c'était un endroit où je pourrais envisager d'ouvrir une grande école.

Il en allait de même pour tous les autres : Aragorn avait un royaume à diriger, Frodon un livre à écrire, Sam, Merry et Pippin une Comté à retrouver. Gandalf, quant à lui, prévoyait de rejoindre Valinor maintenant que sa mission sur la Terre du Milieu était accomplie : Sauron n'était plus, ce qui permettrait enfin au Magicien Blanc de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer.

Sous le regard intemporel de Sylvebarbe, de nombreuses promesses furent échangées. Chacun jura qu'il visiterait les autres dans les années qui suivraient, et on pouvait d'ores et déjà prévoir que beaucoup de messagers feraient des aller-retour fréquents entre les quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu pour nous porter à tous des nouvelles régulières. Aragorn suggéra en rigolant qu'il devrait peut-être songer à créer un ordre spécial de coursiers qui auraient des postes de garde à plusieurs endroits stratégiques, afin de faciliter nos communications épistolaires ; personne ne comprit ma suggestion de les nommer « La Poste », ni ma grande hilarité à cette idée-là.

Hélas, s'il était vrai que nous aurions sûrement la possibilité de nous rejoindre de temps en temps, par petits groupes de deux ou trois, il était peu probable que nous puissions un jour nous réunir tous ensemble à nouveau. La Communauté touchait définitivement à sa fin.

Et c'est ainsi que Gimli, Legolas et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls avec les Ents dans Fangorn, à regarder la procession se diviser tandis que chacun rentrait de son côté. Les Ents s'ébrouèrent tour à tour pour disparaître dans les arbres, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Bregalad.

- « _Hmm_, petite pousse » dit celui-ci avec un sourire affectueux. « J'ai depuis trop longtemps négligé mes devoirs de berger, donc je ne vous accompagnerais pas dans votre exploration. Je pense que vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à guider vos compagnons. »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas » répondis-je en riant, « je pourrais toujours demander mon chemin aux arbres et aux Huorns si nous venons à nous perdre. Merci pour tous vos enseignements, Bregalad ; j'espère que vous retrouverez un jour les Ent-femmes. »

- « Alors c'est ici que nous nous disons au revoir, _hmm_. Puissent vos racines s'enfoncer profondément dans la terre, petite pousse, et le soleil toujours inonder vos feuilles. J'espère que nous nous reverrons. »

Sur ces mots, il fit volte-face et s'éloigna à grands pas, jusqu'à se fondre parmi la végétation dense de la forêt.

- « Je suis vraiment curieux d'aller contempler les arbres qui se trouvent au cœur de la forêt » murmura Legolas, trépignant presque d'impatience ; puis, s'adressant à un Gimli visiblement abattu à l'idée de se faire ainsi entrainer pour une longue balade dans les bois : « Allons-y vite, et puis nous regagnerons nos demeures respectives par la Forêt Noire, même si j'espère que tu voudras bien rester un peu dans le palais de mon père pour assister à mon mariage. »

- « Ha ! Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, mon ami, tu le sais bien » répondit le Nain en retrouvant un peu de son entrain. « J'espère juste que ma présence dans la même demeure d'où mon père s'évada il y a des années n'ajoutera pas trop d'huile sur le feu que produira l'annonce de vos fiançailles à tous les deux. »

Un frisson d'appréhension me parcourut l'échine, me conduisant à échanger un regard inquiet avec Legolas. L'Elfe me prit la main et la pressa tendrement dans la sienne, m'apportant l'assurance muette que tout irait bien. Regonflée à bloc, je tendis l'oreille pour écouter les voix joyeuses des arbres, qui accueillaient mon retour avec entrain et avaient pris le parti de nous pointer dans la bonne direction sans même que nous ayons à demander.

- « C'est par là » annonça-je en remontant sur mon cheval, tandis qu'ils reprenaient tous les deux leur place habituelle sur le dos d'Arod. « Dépêchons-nous, si nous voulons trouver un endroit confortable où camper cette nuit ! »

* * *

Le retour à la Forêt Noire fut certainement des plus étranges. L'été était déjà bien avancé, et pour la première depuis très longtemps, les arbres de Mirkwood laissaient amplement passer les rayons du soleil entre leurs feuilles. Legolas avait peine à reconnaître le royaume de son père, car les ombres de Dol Guldur s'en étaient définitivement allées. La Forêt n'avait plus rien de sombre ni de menaçant, et chantait au contraire avec une jubilation surprenante ; le retour d'Aldaiel, leur fille bien aimée, y était aussi probablement pour quelque chose.

Chevauchant à ses côtés, Aldaiel rayonnait de joie à l'idée de retrouver bientôt la demeure et les amis qui l'avaient vue grandir. Même la perspective inquiétante d'affronter la colère du roi ne semblait plus trop l'affecter, tant elle était heureuse de retrouver son foyer. Legolas ne pouvait pas vraiment en dire autant, cependant, car ses liens profonds avec cette forêt avaient été tranchés dès l'instant où il avait entendu l'appel des goélands. _Quelle chose étrange de contempler ce lieu qui fut si longtemps ma demeure, et pourtant de ne plus m'y sentir chez moi !_

L'Elfe observa sa fiancée du coin de l'œil, attendri par la manière dont elle tendait fréquemment une main pour frôler du bout des doigts les troncs d'arbres les plus proches de la piste. Sentant son regard sur elle, Aldaiel leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un doux sourire, auquel il répondit aussitôt. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que bientôt, si tout allait bien, cette femme exceptionnelle serait sienne.

- « Regardez-donc où vous allez, tous les deux, aux lieux de vous faire sans cesse les yeux doux ! » ronchonna Gimli tout en s'accrochant fermement à la cape du prince pour ne pas basculer après un écart d'Arod, qui s'était brusquement rapproché de la monture d'Aldaiel.

- « Pardonne-moi, mon ami » sourit Legolas, sans pour autant détacher son regard de celui de sa promise. « Mais comment puis-je m'empêcher de contempler une telle beauté ? »

Il éclata de rire en voyant les joues d'Aldaiel adopter une couleur écarlate, tandis que Gimli grommelait dans sa barbe à propos de « stupides tourtereaux ». Même si sa cour était officiellement terminée, Legolas n'avait aucune intention de cesser de chercher des occasions pour faire rougir sa bien-aimée. C'était bien trop divertissant pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'envisager de s'en priver, et la manière dont elle rosissait de plaisir après un compliment était tout simplement adorable.

Des sentinelles les accueillirent bientôt, poussant des exclamations joyeuses en voyant revenir leur prince ainsi que la pupille du roi. S'ils adressèrent tous à Gimli quelques regards en coin emplis de perplexité, aucun d'entre eux n'osa questionner Legolas sur son choix d'invité. Le prince mit pied à terre puis les salua avec joie, reconnaissant parmi eux de nombreux visages familiers.

Deux des sentinelles partirent immédiatement en direction du palais pour aller annoncer la nouvelle du retour du prince avec Aldaiel ainsi qu'un Nain. Les autres restèrent pour les accompagner à un rythme plus tranquille, leur racontant gaiement tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué durant leur absence : la manière dont les Elfes de la Forêt Noire s'étaient alliés avec ceux de la Lórien pour résister aux attaques croissantes de Dol Guldur, allant finalement jusqu'à les attaquer de concert en une bataille qui avait été menée de concert par le roi Thranduil, le seigneur Celeborn ainsi que la Dame Galadriel elle-même.

Enfin, Legolas commença à apercevoir les habitations les plus reculées, hautes dans les grands arbres ; les acclamations se firent de plus en plus nombreuses alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée du palais, dont les grandes portes apparurent bientôt. Elles étaient grandes ouvertes et, entouré par sa garde d'honneur ainsi qu'un grand nombre d'Elfes du palais et des environs, le roi Thranduil en personne les attendait pour les accueillir.

Le cœur débordant de joie, Legolas laissa une sentinelle s'occuper des chevaux et s'avança rapidement vers son père ; il commença à s'incliner respectueusement pour saluer son roi, mais ce dernier l'interrompit en refermant ses bras autour de lui, dans une embrassade paternelle qui lui donna l'impression d'être redevenu un jeune Elfe. Legolas sourit contre l'épaule de son père, puis lui rendit son étreinte avec joie.

- « _Tu m'as manqué, Père _» murmura-t-il.

- « _Toi aussi, mon fils. Je suis heureux de te voir rentrer sain et sauf_. »

Thranduil lui posa ensuite les deux mains que les épaules, le tenant à bout de bras tout en le regardant avec fierté.

- « _Un messager de la Lórien m'a rapporté l'histoire de la chute du seigneur du Mordor, ainsi que le rôle que tu y as joué. Je suis fier de toi._ »

Ses yeux glissèrent ensuite vers Aldaiel, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, pressée dans les bras de Mirië sous les regards amusés de Lindil et d'Aënor. Elle riait à gorge déployée, manifestement heureuse de retrouver ses tuteurs et amis.

- « _Je suis fier de vous_ » corrigea Thranduil, incluant Aldaiel dans sa remarque.

Legolas lui sourit nerveusement, sans parvenir à étouffer une pointe de culpabilité en songeant que cette fierté n'allait pas durer bien longtemps ; comment donc allait-il annoncer à son père qu'il désirait épouser Aldaiel ? _Mieux vaudrait amener la nouvelle en douceur, pour lui éviter un choc... Peut-être en lui donnant quelques indices avant d'en parler ?_

La question se régla rapidement d'elle-même, toutefois, lorsque Thranduil reporta son attention sur lui et l'observa intensément de manière un peu inquiète, comme s'il était à la recherche d'un signe de blessure ou de malnutrition. Ses yeux quittèrent le visage de Legolas, glissèrent vers le bas et se posèrent alors sur le pendentif qui reposait innocemment sur sa poitrine. Un bijou qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à reconnaître, puisqu'il avait lui-même fait fabriquer pour l'offrir à sa pupille afin qu'elle y garde sa précieuse graine. _J'aurais dû cacher ça dans ma tunique en attendant le bon moment_, pensa Legolas, tout en se traitant intérieurement d'idiot. _J'aurais dû prévoir qu'il reconnaîtrait le collier…_

Le roi devint livide.

- « Voici Gimli, fils de Glóin » s'empressa d'annoncer le prince, utilisant le Commun pour s'assurer que son ami le comprenne et aussi détourner temporairement l'attention de son père, « qui fut nommé Ami des Elfes par la Dame Galadriel. Il a été mon compagnon dans de nombreuses aventures, et je souhaiterais qu'il soit accueilli ici comme un invité d'honneur. »

Il s'éloigna un peu de son père figé sur place pour désigner son ami Nain, qui s'inclina respectueusement. Le roi Thranduil serra la mâchoire, posa un regard glacial sur Aldaiel puis sur Legolas, avant de reprendre prestement un masque de monarque pour accueillir Gimli en utilisant les paroles d'usages, lui offrant son hospitalité avec une courtoisie exemplaire.

- « Une fête sera donnée ce soir pour célébrer le retour de mon cher fils ainsi que de ma pupille, et vous y occuperez naturellement une place d'honneur, Maître Nain » annonça le roi. « Un serviteur va vous conduire à l'aile des invités et vous y attribuer des quartiers. »

En entendant son père faire mention d'une fête pour Aldaiel et lui, Legolas s'autorisa à présumer que tout allait peut-être s'arranger pour le mieux. Hélas, ses espoirs furent rapidement tués dans l'œuf lorsque le roi ajouta d'un ton sec :

- « Legolas, Aldaiel, je désire m'entretenir avec vous dans mon étude. _Tout de suite_. »

Etouffant un soupir, le prince s'inclina avec raideur, avant de retourner vers ses compagnons. Gimli lui souhaita bon courage à voix basse, avant de prendre le paquetage contenant ses affaires puis de suivre l'Elfe qui s'était avancé vers lui pour lui proposer de le guider jusqu'à ses quartiers. Aldaiel, quant à elle, s'approcha de lui en amorçant le mouvement de lui prendre la main, mais s'interrompit aussitôt en lançant un regard panoramique autour d'elle, consciente des nombreux yeux qui les regardaient avec curiosité.

Legolas lui prit résolument la main, sachant pertinemment que se dissimuler n'était pas une solution, encore moins une attitude acceptable. Redressant les épaules avec fierté, il offrit un sourire rassurant à sa bien-aimée, pressant gentiment sa main sans prêter l'oreille aux murmures étouffés déclenchés par son geste tendre. Aldaiel parut enfin retrouver son courage, cette même bravoure incroyable qu'avec laquelle elle avait réussi à survivre dans le Mordor puis à faire passer une alliance entre les Hommes et les Orques. _Comparé à cela, nous faire accepter par mon père ne devrait pas être si difficile… Si ?_

- « _Votre Altesse_ » souffla Mirië d'un air choqué, son regard faisant des allers-retours entre le collier d'Aldaiel au cou de Legolas et leurs mains jointes. « _Le… Le roi vous attend._ »

Le prince leva les yeux vers son père, qui leur tourna le dos et retourna dans le palais. Toute allégresse s'étant soudainement dissipée, les Elfes qui se trouvaient à l'entrée pour accueillir leur prince se dispersèrent rapidement. Echangeant un dernier regard déterminé avec sa promise, Legolas raffermit sa prise sur sa main et l'entraîna avec lui à la suite de son père, le suivant à pas vifs jusque dans son étude. Une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, il ferma soigneusement la porte derrière eux, l'estomac noué par l'appréhension.

Son père leur tournait le dos, penché au-dessus de son bureau en y posant les mains soigneusement à plat comme s'il faisait d'immenses efforts pour conserver un semblant de calme.

- « _Ce collier n'était pas en ta possession lors de ton départ, mon fils_ » commença-t-il lentement d'une voix sombre, sans esquisser une geste pour se retourner dans leur direction.

Legolas prit une profonde inspiration, s'accorda quelques secondes pour chercher les mots justes, puis décida de se lancer. _Pas question d'hésiter, surtout pas maintenant._

- « _Beaucoup de choses se sont passées durant notre périple_ » expliqua-t-il platement, optant pour l'approche directe. « _Aldaiel n'est plus ma filleule, mais ma fiancée ; mon cœur lui appartient_. »

En entendant ces mots, Thranduil se retourna lentement, les traits figés dans une expression accablée.

- « _C'est ce que je craignais… »_ dit-il dans un souffle. « _Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas trop te rapprocher d'elle ? _»

Legolas détourna le regard, se ne souvenant que trop bien des mises en gardes à peine voilées de son père, après la manière dont il s'était laissé inviter à danser par Aldaiel. Il ne l'avait alors écouté que d'une oreille, refusant inconsciemment d'y prêter la moindre attention. _J'étais déjà sous le charme d'Aldaiel, même si je ne le réalisais pas encore_.

- « _Si, mais_… »

Le roi interrompit son fils en frappant durement son bureau du poing, entaillant le bois tendre avec les bagues qui ornaient ses phalanges. Le prince sursauta, choqué par la soudaine virulence de son père : jamais encore il ne l'avait vu s'énerver ainsi.

- « _Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, je ne puis te laisser gâcher ta vie ainsi avec une mortelle_ _! _» s'écria Thranduil, avant de s'adresser à Aldaiel. « _Comment as-tu pu ?!_ »

Face au courroux du roi, la jeune femme se ratatina sur place.

_- _« _Mon seigneur, je..._ »

- « _Je t'ai offert ma protection_ » la coupa-t-il avec une hargne que Legolas ne lui connaissait pas, « _ainsi que la meilleur éducation possible, et c'est ainsi que tu repaie ma générosité ? En condamnant mon fils unique à une éternité de peine ?!_ »

Bien que touché de voir à quel point son père se souciait de son bonheur, Legolas lâcha la main d'Aldaiel pour se placer entre Thranduil et elle. Il s'agissait de l'élue de son cœur, et il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal, en acte ou en parole. Pas même son propre père.

- « _La décision était mienne, Père_ » intervint-il d'un ton dur, « _et je l'ai prise en connaissance de cause lorsque j'ai choisi de lui faire la cour. Quand bien même je pourrais revenir en arrière, je ne le ferais point._ »

Un court silence passa entre eux, durant lequel père et fils s'affrontèrent du regard.

- « _Sais-tu à quoi tu t'engages ?_ » insista Thranduil.« _Peux-tu seulement imaginer le destin auquel tu t'es condamné ?!_ »

- « _Les Hommes ont un proverbe à ce sujet-là_ » répliqua plus doucement le prince_, _« _ils disent : mieux vaut avoir aimé et perdu que de n'avoir jamais aimé du tout. Père, mes sentiments ne changeront pas, vous le savez._ »

Legolas observa son père soupirer, les épaules soudainement voûtée. Il savait que sa colère n'était due qu'à son grand amour pour lui, et que comme n'importe quel père, Thranduil ne pouvait supporter l'idée de voir son fils s'engager dans une voie qui le conduirait visiblement au malheur. _Il refuse d'admettre qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible._

- « _Toi, et ton amour des Hommes... Regarde-donc où ça t'a mené ! _» lança Thranduil._ « Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre ton choix d'amis, mais maintenant tu veux en épouser un ?! Tu cours à ta perte !_ »

- « _Je ne demande pas ton autorisation, Père, juste ta bénédiction pour célébrer notre union en ce palais qui nous a vu tous les deux grandir_ » reprit Legolas d'une voix aussi posée que possible, serrant les poings dans son effort pour conserver son calme_. _« _Si c'est au-dessus de tes forces, alors nous partirons vers des lieux plus propices._ »

Le roi se détourna d'un mouvement brusque, s'éloignant pour se placer devant son balcon. Ne pouvant plus voir que le dos de Thranduil, Legolas observa le léger tremblement qui lui parcourait les épaules. Cela lui fit de la peine de voir son père souffrir ainsi à cause de lui ; il n'avait pas d'enfant, n'était même pas sûr que l'option soit réellement possible avec la nature partiellement végétale d'Aldaiel, et ne pouvait donc qu'imaginer le chagrin qu'il causait à son cher père.

- « _Père_ » insista-t-il d'une voix douce. « _Tu ne me perdras jamais, pas comme le seigneur Elrond et la Dame Arwen. Lorsque… Lorsqu'une vie humaine se sera écoulée, nous nous reverrons à Valinor avec Mère ; je serais toujours là, et tu le sais_. »

- « _Tu_ _ne seras plus jamais le même_ » murmura Thranduil d'une voix brisée, sans se retourner. « _Tu seras pour toujours incomplet, meurtri, et tu erreras dans une tristesse infinie sans rien d'autre que des souvenirs amers pour t'accompagner. Mon fils, celui qui possédait une grande joie de vivre et riait librement, ne sera plus._ »

- « _Je suis toujours là !_ » protesta Legolas, glacé par la prédiction de son père. « _Tu ne m'as pas perdu !_ »

Aldaiel glissa muettement sa main dans la sienne, et il baissa les yeux sur elle, remarquant la manière dont ses joues avaient pâli ainsi que les larmes qui avaient envahi son regard. Sachant à quel point elle s'inquiétait de son avenir après sa mort, il tenta de lui offrir un sourire rassurant, qui lui fit plutôt l'effet d'une grimace forcée.

- « _Un Elfe et une Mortelle ne seront acceptés nulle part _» trancha Thranduil. « S_i vous vous engagez dans cette voie, vous serez toujours des parias. _»

Le prince ferma brièvement les yeux, envahi par une immense déception. _Nulle part_, avait dit son père. Ce qui signifiait : _pas même dans la Forêt Noire_. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Aldaiel le prit de vitesse.

- « _Roi Thranduil_ » dit-elle fermement. « _Vous aurez toujours ma reconnaissance pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, même si vous en venez à me haïr. Je ne puis accompagner Legolas pour toujours, mais j'ai fait le vœu de passer chaque seconde de ma vie mortelle à faire de lui le plus heureux des Elfes ; même si cela ne pourra jamais compenser une éternité de chagrin, je m'efforcerais de lui offrir le plus de bons souvenirs possibles. Et si nous ne trouvons pas d'endroit qui nous accepte, nous en bâtirons un en Ithilien !_ »

Profondément ému par les paroles de sa fiancée, Legolas y puisa du courage. Avec Aldaiel à ses côtés, tout irait bien, au moins pour un temps. Il avait déjà prévu de s'installer avec elle en Ithilien après leur mariage ; recevoir ou non la bénédiction de son père ne changerait rien à ses plans. Le seigneur d'Ithilien et sa Dame, Elfe et Mortelle, montreraient eux-mêmes un exemple de tolérance pour leur colonie, où leurs espèces pourraient cohabiter.

Tout de même, le refus de Thranduil lui faisait mal._ Père a besoin de temps pour nous accepter, _pensa-t-il, tentant de se rassurer. _La nouvelle lui est tombée dessus il y a quelques minutes, peut-être qu'il reviendra sur ses paroles lorsqu'il aura pu y réfléchir._

- « _Le voyage a été long et fatiguant_ » dit-il au bout de quelques secondes tendues. « _Aldaiel et moi allons nous retirer dans nos quartiers respectifs. Nous nous reverrons à la fête de ce soir, Père._ »

_Et j'espère_ _que tu auras changé d'avis d'ici là_, ajouta-t-il mentalement. Connaissant son père, cependant, c'était assez peu probable.


	28. À la lueur des lanternes

Bonjour tout le monde ! (oui, je reprends les vieilles habitudes ^^)

Voici le chapitre du week-end ; je n'ai pas pu me défaire d'une petit sourire durant tout le temps qu'à duré son écriture. J'ai bien essayé de limiter un peu les dégâts, mais ma muse était dans une humeur toute rose... Préparez-vous donc à du fluffy tout doux et une petite touche de guimauve :p Il en faut bien de temps en temps ^^

Bonne lecture, bon week-end, et à bientôt ! :)

(Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de Tolkien ne m'appartiennent pas)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 27**

**À la lueur des lanternes**

En sortant de l'étude de Thranduil, je me sentis plus lessivée que jamais. Je m'étais attendue à des reproches, certainement, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que faire face au roi serait aussi éprouvant. À côté de moi, Legolas semblait bouleversé par la violente réaction de son père ; sa main serrait fortement la mienne, d'une manière presque douloureuse.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur nous, je refermai mes bras autour de lui et posai la tête contre son épaule. Il me rendit mon étreinte avec un soupir, posant sur mes cheveux un baiser fatigué.

- « _Je suis désolée que ça se soit passé ainsi _» murmurai-je contre son cou_._ « _Si seulement j'étais..._ »

- « _Chut _» m'interrompit-il dans un souffle, tout en me caressant pensivement le dos. « _Je t'aime telle que tu es, et tu n'as fait qu'apporter de la joie dans ma vie. _»

Émue au possible, je resserrai mon emprise sur lui. Repensant au serment que je venais juste de faire, celui de toujours le rendre heureux, je décidai aussitôt qu'il était inadmissible que mon prince soit aussi troublé. Il était temps de faire revenir un sourire sur ce charmant visage.

- « _Et un peu d'inquiétude ?_ » ajoutai-je en souriant, relevant la tête tout en lui adressant un regard malicieux.

L'Elfe leva les yeux au ciel, repensant sans doute aux trop nombreuses fois où il avait craint pour ma vie, depuis le début de nos aventures au sein de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Agité par un petit rire silencieux, il reprit enfin un peu vie.

- « _Et _beaucoup_ d'inquiétude_ » corrigea-t-il avec un pâle sourire_, _« _mais je vais pouvoir respirer plus librement, maintenant que la guerre est terminée._ »

Legolas me libéra de son étreinte puis me tendit galamment son bras, auquel je m'empressai de m'accrocher. Ensemble, nous prîmes la direction de nos appartements respectifs, qui étaient par bonheur assez proches l'un de l'autre puisque j'appartenais presque à la famille royale, en tant que pupille.

- « _Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure que le roi changera d'avis une fois qu'il se sera un peu calmé_ » repris-je en chemin, tandis que nous arpentions les hauts couloirs souterrains_. _« _Il ne pourra pas rester en colère très longtemps, si ?_ »

- « _Le temps est une notion très relative, pour un Elfe..._ »

Je soupirai discrètement. Je connaissais Thranduil : derrière sa sévérité se cachait un roi juste et un Elfe à la sagesse incontestable. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que son chagrin de père s'estomperait rapidement, ou au moins s'atténuerait suffisamment pour qu'il réfléchisse à la situation d'une manière un peu plus posée.

Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de ma chambre, mais je ne l'ouvris pas tout de suite, désirant passer encore un peu de temps avec mon fiancé malgré la fatigue qui me pesait sur les épaules.

- « _Qu'allons-nous faire ?_ » demandai-je à Legolas, dans une tentative de le retenir un petit plus longtemps à mes côtés.

J'avais l'étrange impression, mêlée d'appréhension, que si je repassais cette porte et le laissais repartir vers ses quartiers, alors tout redeviendrait comme avant ; à l'époque où il était mon ami prince et que j'étais sa petite protégée humaine, qu'il raccompagnait après l'avoir emmené en balade. C'était une peur idiote, je le savais bien : comment les évènements de cette dernière année pourraient-ils s'effacer ? Toujours est-il que je me sentais légèrement mal à l'aise, comme si j'étais sur le point de me réveiller et de découvrir que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve.

- « _Nous reposer, assister à la fête_ » énuméra pensivement Legolas, sans paraître partager mon trouble intérieur_, _« _annoncer publiquement nos fiançailles, nous unir. Nul n'est besoin de grande cérémonie ou de bal pour un mariage._ »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, interloquée. Voulait-il dire que si le roi Thranduil refusait de nous donner sa bénédiction pour nous marier dans son palais, nous pouvions nous passer de lui ? L'idée d'une petite cérémonie, loin des regards venimeux que beaucoup de Dames Elfes – ayant pour certaines passé des siècles à poursuivre Legolas – ne manqueraient pas de nous lancer, me parut soudainement très alléchante.

- « _Juste nous deux ?_ »

- « _Et Gimli, bien sûr_ » ajouta-t-il.

- « _Oh !_ » m'écriai-je, de plus en plus ravie, « _et aussi Mirië, ainsi que Lindil et Aënor ! Mais où..._ »

Je m'interrompis un instant, réfléchissant à un endroit où nous pourrions organiser une petite cérémonie privée en comité réduit. Un endroit beau, pas trop loin la Forêt Noire – enfin, de Eryn Lasgalen, maintenant que l'ombre était partie – qui ait tout de même une signification importante à nos yeux à tous les deux… Le déclic se fit dans mon esprit, et je vis sur le visage de Legolas qu'il venait lui aussi d'avoir une idée. Nous parlâmes d'une même voix.

- « _La clairière !_ »

* * *

Mirië faisait les cent pas dans la chambre d'Aldaiel. Elle savait que sa fille d'adoption se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte, discutant à voix basse avec le prince Legolas, mais elle tâchait de se concentrer sur les objets qui meublaient la pièce afin de ne pas écouter leur conversation par mégarde ; c'était extrêmement malpoli.

Elle observa avec tendresse le coffre en bois où reposaient quelques vieux jouets avec lesquels Aldaiel s'était autrefois amusée. Les petit cubes en bois qu'elle avait empilé et dépilé avec un sérieux adorable, les quelques poupées qui lui avaient été confectionnées pour ses anniversaires, avec lesquelles elle avait parfois dormi. C'était il y a si peu de temps !

Mirië était souvent revenue là, durant l'absence de sa protégée, lorsqu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter l'inquiétude qui la rongeait de jour en jour. Gardien ou pas, Aldaiel était si jeune ! Sans la présence réconfortante de Lindil, son charmant prétendant, la guérisseuse aurait passé les derniers mois à broyer du noir sans trêve ni repos. Maintenant qu'Aldaiel était rentrée, Mirië respirait enfin à nouveau, mais… _Que s'est-il passé pour que son collier orne à présent la gorge du prince ? Je n'ose croire qu'ils sont tombés amoureux, mais quand je pense à la manière dont ils se sont regardé tout à l'heure…_

Elle avait peur. Peur de la réaction du roi, peur des motivations qui avaient pu pousser Aldaiel à prendre le cœur du prince, peur de leur avenir s'ils étaient réellement aussi liés qu'ils apparaissaient.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit enfin, laissant entrer une Aldaiel visiblement fatiguée. Encore une fois, Mirië s'étonna de constater que sa fille adoptive semblait avoir pris plusieurs centimètres alors même qu'avant son voyage, elle n'avait plus grandi depuis au moins trois ans.

- « _Mirië_ » sourit-elle en l'apercevant. « _Je te manquais déjà_ ? »

L'Elfe s'avança vers sa protégée, remplaçant son expression inquiète par un sourire chaleureux.

- « _Je t'ai fait préparer un bain_ » annonça-t-elle en désignant la pièce adjacente, où un baquet d'eau fumante n'attendait plus que la voyageuse. « _Après ton long trajet, je suis sûre que tu as grand besoin de te délasser un peu._ »

- « _Tu es un don des Valar_ » murmura Aldaiel, lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant. « _Je me demande bien ce que je ferais sans toi, ma petite mère. _»

Mirië ne répondit rien et se contenta d'aider sa protégée à retirer ses vêtements de voyages, puis se chargea de lui frotter gentiment les cheveux une fois qu'elle se fut placée dans l'eau chaude. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'Aldaiel l'appelait « petite mère » ; cela signifiait généralement qu'elle était troublée et en besoin de réconfort, comme en témoignait le fait qu'elle ne bronchait pas alors même que la guérisseuse s'occupait de démêler activement sa chevelure mouillée.

- « _Comment se passe la cour de Lindil ? _» demanda l'humaine au bout de quelques minutes. « _Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi déterminé à ruiner le travail des jardiniers qui s'occupent de la roseraie ? _»

- « _Ils ont dû y placer des gardes pour l'empêcher d'entrer_ » gloussa Mirië, sentant ses joues se colorer à la mention de son érudit bien-aimé. « _À présent, il m'écrit de la poésie. Ses poèmes sont plaisants, bien que parfois un peu étranges_.»

Aldaiel s'esclaffa bruyamment, faisant des vagues dans l'eau de son bain en bougeant ses jambes.

- « _Ha ! Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui ! »_

- « _Et… Comment a été la cour du prince Legolas ?_ » demanda Mirië, l'air de rien.

Elle observa la manière dont Aldaiel cessa aussitôt de rire, les joues gagnant en couleur pour une raison toute autre que la chaleur de l'eau. _Ainsi c'est donc vrai, ils sont tombés amoureux… Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver si vite ?_

- « _Captivante_ » soupira finalement la jeune femme, poussant un soupir rêveur. « _Courte, mais intense. Legolas sait parfaitement se rendre irrésistible..._ »

La guérisseuse elfique s'interrompit, ne sachant que penser. Toute son éducation lui criait qu'un amour entre Elfe et Mortel était maudit, interdit ; mais il s'agissait-là d'une mortelle particulière, qu'elle avait élevée et vue grandir. _Tout de même, après avoir vécu parmi les Elfes, comment a-t-elle pu prendre le cœur du prince en toute connaissance de cause ? Elle savait forcément qu'elle ne lui apporterait au final que du malheur, puisque leur union ne finira probablement pas comme celle de Beren et Lúthien, ou bien Tuor et Idril._

Comme si elle avait pu entendre les pensées de sa mère adoptive, Aldaiel se retourna et posa sur elle un regard attristé.

- « _Enfin, Mirië, c'est _moi_. Tu me connais ; crois-tu donc que j'irais séduire un seigneur Elfe juste pour m'amuser ?_ »

Se sentant coupable de douter ainsi de sa protégée, Mirië s'empressa de secouer négativement la tête.

- « _Non, bien sûr que non, mais... C'est un peu difficile à accepter. Tu étais un bébé il y a si peu de temps, et voilà que tu te prépares à épouser celui-là même qui t'as donné ton nom._ »

- « _Je suis humaine, ce n'est pas pareil. Et puis je ne l'ai jamais obligé à me faire la cour, tu sais ?_ »

- « _Rien ne te forçait à accepter, si ?_ » rétorqua la guérisseuse.

- « _Ne crois pas que j'ai pris cette décision à la légère_ » répondit Aldaiel, d'une voix sombre.

Ses yeux ambrés étaient on ne peut plus sérieux, emplis d'une grande détermination. Mirië hésita encore quelques secondes, soutenant le regard pénétrant de sa protégée, puis rendit les armes : si Aldaiel aimait suffisamment le prince pour affronter le jugement des autres Elfes d'Eryn Lasgalen, alors elle n'avait rien à y redire. _Cela n'a pas l'air d'être une amourette de mortelle, mais bel et bien un amour digne d'un Elfe_.

- « _J'ai confiance en toi, Aldaiel » _capitula-t-elle._ « Même si cette situation est étrange, je suis heureuse pour toi. _»

- « _Merci._ »

La jeune humaine poussa un soupir soulagé, puis se laissa de nouveau aller à se détendre dans le bain. Mirië reprit sa tâche et massa doucement son cuir chevelu, se souvenant avec tendresse des moments où elle dorlotait ainsi sa protégée quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Cette période touchait définitivement à sa fin.

- « _Qui aurait cru qu'il suffirait d'une invitation à danser pour capturer l'Elfe le plus désiré de ce royaume ?_ » murmura-t-elle avec un petit rire, repensant à l'époque où elle faisait elle aussi partie des Elfes qui soupiraient après le beau prince Legolas.

- « _Je crois que le prochain bal va être très intéressant, si toutes les Dames se mettent à suivre mon exemple..._ »

- « _Il faut dire que c'est une méthode efficace : regarde donc ce que ça a donné pour Lindil et moi !_ » s'exclama Mirië. « _Mais parle-moi plutôt de tes aventures : je veux tout savoir !_ »

* * *

Comme je le craignais, la fête ne fit rien pour arranger l'humeur du roi, ni l'hostilité de certains à mon encontre. L'annonce de nos fiançailles, prononcée d'une voix amère par un Thranduil encore courroucé, produisit un sacré choc dans la salle. Moi qui avais cru que ma popularité avait touché le fond après le scandale de mes dix-huit ans, elle prenait à présent des profondeurs abyssales, notamment auprès de la gent féminine.

La fête se déroula dans une ambiance tendue et un peu forcée : d'un côté, trois voyageurs éreintés ayant à peine pu récupérer de leur périple, de l'autre des Elfes irrités. Autant dire que la soirée ne dura pas bien longtemps, et que la piste de danse fut amplement dédaignée. Les anciennes groupies du prince s'étaient montrées presque ouvertement hostiles avec moi, ses amis quant à eux lui avaient tristement tapoté l'épaule tout en tentant – avec un succès très variable – d'avoir l'air heureux pour lui.

Deux jours après l'annonce officielle, j'avais pris le parti de ne quitter mes quartiers qu'en rasant les murs, et de préférence accompagnée par une personne de confiance. Le prince était aimé de tout le palais, ce qui me faisait passer aux yeux de beaucoup pour le vilain croquemitaine qui s'apprêtait à l'entrainer dans l'ombre. Pauvre Legolas, cette petite chose innocente, pervertie et détournée par une méchante humaine ayant abusé de la générosité du roi !

Heureusement, si personne n'était indifférent à la situation, tout le monde n'en avait pas une opinion aussi terrible. Lindil, en particulier, se montrait étonnamment favorable à notre union pour une raison qui m'échappait ; peut-être que cela avait un rapport avec la manière dont j'avais autrefois poussé sa dulcinée à le remarquer. Mirië avait eu ses réserves, mais les avait rapidement surmontées une fois que le choc s'était dissipé. Aënor, en revanche... Il avait vu le prince grandir, l'avait accompagné durant toute sa jeunesse et même participé à une grande part de son éducation ; il prenait nos fiançailles comme une trahison. Moi qui avais tant voulu le remercier pour ses enseignements, qui m'avaient sauvé la vie à de multiples reprises… Il ne m'adressait quasiment plus la parole.

Durant mon « enfance » au palais, j'avais toujours été un peu à l'écart, étant la seule enfant, humaine, et futur Gardien. Pourtant, interagir auprès des Elfes et m'intégrer un minimum parmi eux n'avait pas été si difficile ; ce n'est que maintenant que je me rendais compte à quel point je m'étais trompée en pensant que nous n'étions pas tellement différents. Bien sûr, il y avait les similarités de caractère et de physique, mais tout revenait toujours au _temps _: presque deux décennies passées chez eux, il s'agissait-là d'un temps considérable pour moi ; de quoi nouer des liens, me faire une place au palais.

Mais pour une bonne partie d'entre eux... J'étais au même niveau qu'un chien sympathique dont on observe les tours savants avec intérêt, tout en évitant de trop s'y attacher avant que sa courte vie n'arrive à son terme. À leurs yeux, j'avais mis le grappin sur Legolas du jour au lendemain, et m'apprêtai maintenant à l'entrainer pour une vie brève qui le changerait pour toujours alors que leurs vies continueraient encore, et encore, et encore.

Après mon exploit de l'alliance avec les Orques, j'aurais dû être confiante et assurée : qu'étaient quelques Elfes récalcitrants comparés à une haine vieille comme le monde ? J'aurais dû être vaillante, sans jamais me laisser atteindre tout en luttant pour me faire accepter. Le problème venait du fait que malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable ; s'il y avait faute, elle était partagée, car la décision n'avait pas été entièrement mienne. Malgré tout, cela ne changeait rien au fait que Legolas allait au-devant d'un destin funeste, lorsque je ne serais plus là.

Finalement, les choses commencèrent à se tasser un peu après une ou deux semaines. Legolas passa beaucoup de temps à faire visiter Vert-Bois-le-Grand à Gimli. Mirië et moi, pendant ce temps, commençâmes à travailler à la confection de ma robe de mariée, aidées par quelques couturières qui voyaient d'un bon œil mon union au prince ; certaines me révélèrent qu'elles l'avaient vu venir, au vu du grand nombre d'heures que Legolas et moi passions ensembles, lorsque nous n'étions encore que des amis. Si elles n'en avaient jamais rien dit, c'est qu'elles avaient déjà compris qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'empêcher. Savoir que j'avais eu des alliées, avant même que l'idée d'épouser le prince ne m'ait traversée l'esprit, me fit un bien fou.

Thranduil ne montrant aucun signe comme quoi il acceptait d'organiser un mariage au sein du palais, Legolas et moi décidâmes d'avancer tout de même des préparations de notre côté. Je donnai donc à ma robe – blanche selon la coutume de mon monde natal, histoire de conserver tout de même une petite partie de mes racines – un design simple et épuré, pour ne pas risquer de la déchirer sur le chemin qui menait à la clairière où le prince et moi avions passé une après-midi à nous arroser, il y a presque cinq ans. Si à l'époque, quelqu'un m'avait annoncé que lorsque je retournerais dans cette jolie clairière, ce serait pour y épouser l'Elfe chatouilleux avec qui j'avais joyeusement joué dans l'eau… Je lui aurais sans aucun doute ris au nez.

Au bout de quelques semaines, Aënor finit par se faire une raison, et me félicita même personnellement, bien qu'avec un peu de raideur. Comme je me l'étais promis lors de la guerre, je me jetai alors dans ses bras pour faire claquer un baiser sonore sur chacune de ses joues, à son grand étonnement. Ses autres élèves n'avaient pas l'habitude de le remercier ainsi, c'était certain.

Trois mois après notre retour au palais, le moment arriva où Gimli ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre indéfiniment. Il avait une famille ainsi que des devoirs à retrouver à Erebor et, même s'il affirmait bravement qu'il pourrait bien rester un an si c'était nécessaire, Legolas et moi voyions bien que son peuple lui manquait de plus en plus. De tous les membres de la Communauté, il était le seul qui n'avait pas encore pu retrouver son foyer.

C'est ce qui nous décida à terminer les derniers préparatifs, jusqu'à ce que finalement tout soit prêt pour notre union.

* * *

Thranduil posa le document qu'il tenait sur son bureau, venant juste de réaliser qu'il en avait relu plusieurs fois la même ligne sans réussir à retenir quoi que ce soit. Poussant un soupir excédé, il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans son large bureau. Il avait l'esprit troublé en permanence, depuis le retour de son fils et de sa pupille.

Depuis trois mois que Legolas et Aldaiel avaient annoncé leur intention de se marier, Thranduil passait le plus clair de son temps à chercher un moyen de sauver son fils. La guerre l'avait déjà forcé à enterrer son père, lors la Dernière Alliance ; allait-il devoir regarder Legolas subir un sort similaire, et même pire, sans rien faire ? _Il doit y avoir un moyen…_

Le roi Elfe avait donc prit le parti de mobiliser les érudits, et de passer avec eux ses jours et ses nuits à essayer de trouver une solution. Il ne voyait que deux options : trouver un moyen de faire oublier Aldaiel à Legolas, ou bien de la rendre immortelle. Le problème étant que dans les deux cas, il ne trouvait absolument rien. _Le cœur d'un Elfe ne change jamais, et un Homme ne peut devenir immortel. _Il y avait bien quelques légendes, comme celle de Tuor, le deuxième Homme à avoir épousé une Elfe : on racontait qu'il avait accompagné sa femme Idril jusqu'à Valinor, et que les Valar lui avaient accordé l'immortalité ; il n'y avait aucun preuve, cependant. Tout ce que l'on savait, c'était qu'ils étaient tous deux partis en bateau et n'avaient jamais été revus. Rien ne garantissait qu'Aldaiel se fasse transformer en Elfe par magie s'il l'envoyait sur le prochain bateau en partance des Havres, bien au contraire.

Hélas, Thranduil se doutait qu'il ne pourrait probablement rien changer au destin de son fils ; cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était obligé de l'accepter. Comment pourrait-il ? _Que vais-je dire à sa mère, quand je la rejoindrais et qu'elle me demandera de ses nouvelles ?_

D'abord Elrond, et maintenant lui : c'était à croire qu'adopter un protégé humain était une véritable plaie pour les Elfes ayant des enfants. Qu'avaient-ils donc de si attrayant, ces Hommes, pour avoir capturé si facilement les cœurs de deux nobles Elfes ayant pourtant des hordes de prétendants à leurs trousses ? Depuis des siècles, il s'était échiné à présenter à son fils un grand nombre de Dames dans l'espoir que l'une d'entre elle éveille enfin son cœur. S'il avait su…

Il aurait dû le voir venir. Pourquoi les avait-il laissé devenir aussi proches ? Leur amitié avait grandi avec une vitesse alarmante, en moins d'un quart de siècle ; il aurait dû le voir venir, et prendre les mesures appropriées. Au lieu de cela, il n'avait eu des soupçons que lorsqu'Aldaiel était passée à l'âge adulte, à un moment où il était sans doute déjà trop tard. _Je me souviens encore de la manière dont il la regardait, durant leur danse… Lui-même ne s'en rendait alors vraisemblablement pas compte._

Et même à ce moment-là, il s'était voilé la face. Un simple et subtil avertissement pour son enfant ainsi que sa protégée, avant de les laisser partir ensemble à l'aventure... Et voilà qu'ils revenaient main dans la main, amoureux.

_J'ai failli_, pensa-t-il amèrement. _J'ai failli à ma promesse de le protéger_. Comment allait-il affronter le regard de sa tendre épouse, qui était partie en lui laissant la responsabilité de veiller sur leur fils ? Comment allait-il affronter le regard de son fils, lorsque celui-ci finirait par les rejoindre à Valinor, le cœur brisé, après que les derniers jours d'Aldaiel se seront écoulés ?

Le roi des Elfes soupira, cessant ses allers et venues. Il se dirigea vers son balcon, observant la cour comme il en avait l'habitude. Quelques Elfes s'occupaient du jardin intérieur ; leurs mouvements étaient rapides, et ils portaient de grands paniers qu'ils remplissaient de fleurs, dépouillant consciencieusement les rosiers et autres massifs fleuris. Thranduil fronça les sourcils.

Il avait remarqué que son fils avait lancé des préparatifs pour un mariage, bien qu'il ne lui en ait pas donné l'autorisation ; il l'avait laissé faire, espérant pouvoir retarder suffisamment les choses pour trouver un moyen soit de les séparer, soit de s'assurer qu'Aldaiel puisse l'accompagner pour toujours. Contrarié, Thranduil se détourna. Le ramassage des fleurs était la dernière étape de la décoration, afin qu'elles soient toujours fraîches le moment venu. Le mariage aurait lieu le lendemain.

Aënor lui avait fait part de la petite cérémonie qui se préparait, dans une clairière qui se trouvait dans la forêt. Il avait espéré que les préparatifs prendraient bien plus de temps, lui laissant l'opportunité de trouver un moyen d'empêcher son fils de subir une éternité de peine. _Fiancés en un an, mariés en trois mois ? Il faut croire que tout est complètement précipité, chez les Mortels ! _

Thranduil se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, se forçant à se calmer. Legolas était un Elfe adulte, et suffisamment mature pour prendre ses propres décisions. S'il était prêt à les assumer sans regret, alors il n'y avait pas grand-chose que le roi puisse faire pour l'en dissuader. Comme tous les parents, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : le bonheur de son enfant. Et si ce dernier s'entêtait à emprunter cette voie épineuse…

Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas à dire, les Elfes avaient accompli un travail remarquable, surtout en si peu de temps. Gimli roula pensivement des épaules, testant les coutures de sa tunique toute neuve, qui avait été taillée sur mesure pour l'occasion ; il avait dû batailler ferme avec la couturière qui s'était chargée de son vêtement, sans quoi il se serait retrouvé attifé de soie fine et de broderies à la manière d'un Elfe ! Non qu'ils soient laids : il n'existait probablement pas un seul Elfe que l'on ne puisse au moins qualifier de beau. Mais honnêtement, les froufrous et les broderies délicates en forme de fleurs, voilà qui serait complètement ridicule sur un Nain comme lui.

Et dire qu'ils avaient tous des fleurs dans les cheveux, même les hommes ! _Ah, les Elfes... _Gimli leva la tête, jetant un regard en coin à Legolas. L'Elfe était radieux dans ses vêtements clairs et raffinés, le front ceint par la même couronne fine qu'il avait portée lors du couronnement d'Aragorn puis de son mariage avec la Dame Arwen. Gimli n'avait jamais osé lui demander si les Elfes de la Lórien la lui avaient rapportée à ce moment-là, ou bien s'il l'avait secrètement gardée dans son paquetage durant tout leur périple. Honnêtement, il était bien content de ne pas savoir : comme ça, il pouvait s'imaginer à loisir son compagnon elfique en train de trimballer de la bijouterie partout avec lui.

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, emportant avec lui les dernières traces de la chaleur étouffante de l'été ; déjà, le ciel nimbait les environs d'une teinte rosée. Legolas et lui se tenaient tous les deux debout aux portes du palais, entourés par les Elfes qui désiraient assister à la cérémonie. D'autres étaient retenus par leurs devoirs, et d'autres encore avaient choisi de dédaigner l'évènement. Ce n'était pas plus mal, puisque la clairière où les tourtereaux avaient décidé de s'unir n'était pas immensément large.

Le nombre d'Elfes qui s'étaient réunis autour de Legolas était assez impressionnant. Au vu de l'ambiance tendue qui avait régné depuis leur arrivée, Gimli avait imaginé que seuls les amis proches des tourtereaux accepteraient de les accompagner. Au lieu de ça, plusieurs dizaines de personnes étaient rassemblées, et d'autres arrivaient encore. _Je commence à me demander si nous allons pouvoir faire rentrer tout ce beau monde dans la clairière…_

Ce n'était pas une foule gigantesque, principalement des amis du prince avec leurs compagnes, ainsi que les tuteurs de la petite, plus d'autres personnes encore qui avaient joyeusement participé à l'organisation. Il y avait là moins de la moitié de la population d'Eryn Lasgalen, mais c'était déjà un progrès énorme, ainsi qu'un très bon signe pour l'avenir. Le sourire fier et reconnaissant de Legolas en témoignait amplement.

Des voix féminines s'approchèrent en chantant joyeusement, puis Aldaiel apparut enfin, escortée par la Dame Mirië – qui était plus ou moins sa mère adoptive, d'après ce que Gimli avait compris – ainsi que plusieurs autres Dames Elfes, principalement des couturières. Le Nain haussa les sourcils : la petite était saisissante. Sa robe immaculée flottait à chacun de ses mouvements, simple et pourtant couverte de délicates broderies argentées, offrant un grand contraste avec ses cheveux sombres. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un joli chignon orné de petites roses blanches, qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec sa tenue. Mais surtout, ce qui la rendait presque aussi jolie qu'une Elfe, c'était son expression lumineuse, teintée d'une joie pure.

Gimli tapota le bras de Legolas, le félicitant silencieusement de s'être trouvé une épouse aussi charmante. Il leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers ami, observa la manière dont celui-ci regardait fixement sa future épouse tandis qu'elle arrivait doucement vers eux ; les joues de l'Elfe s'étaient légèrement empourprées, et il avait l'air tout simplement émerveillé. _Ah, l'amour…_

Aldaiel arriva enfin à leur niveau. Durant quelques secondes, les deux fiancés se dévorèrent du regard, puis elle glissa doucement sa main au creux du bras de Legolas. Une autre personne se joignit alors à l'assemblée, quelqu'un que Gimli n'aurait jamais cru y voir : le roi Thranduil en personne, escorté par son maître d'arme, qui tenait une boîte en bois entre ses mains.

- « Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je serais absent lors l'union de mon fils unique » annonça Thranduil en inclinant légèrement la tête, faisant ainsi tressauter les feuilles de sa couronne, devant la mine interloquée (et légèrement méfiante) de Legolas. « Si ? »

Gimli s'inclina devant le roi, reconnaissant qu'il ait parlé en Comment afin de lui permettre de suivre la conversation.

- « Ta présence m'emplit de joie, Père » répondit le prince en lui adressant un sourire ému. « Je n'osais plus espérer te voir ici. »

Aldaiel et lui s'inclinèrent en une révérence respectueuse, puis se retournèrent pour mener la procession vers la clairière. Gimli s'engagea à leur suite, remarquant que le chemin à travers la forêt avait été dégagé et décorés de fleurs ainsi que de lanternes. Des chants doux s'élevèrent dans la procession ; probablement des chansons qui parlaient d'amour et d'allégresse, si l'on en croyait la manière dont les yeux des deux tourtereaux revenaient sans cesse l'un vers l'autre selon les couplets.

La marche dura un bon moment, durant lequel le ciel s'assombrit peu à peu jusqu'à ce que le seul éclairage vienne des lanternes. Les Elfes se mouvaient avec leur grâce et leur légèreté habituelle, si bien que les seules personnes à faire du bruit en marchant étaient Aldaiel et Gimli. Le Nain n'en conçut aucune gêne, préférant sentir la terre ferme sous ses pieds à chaque pas plutôt que de glisser dessus à la manière d'un Elfe.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination. La clairière, déjà couverte de fleurs des champs, était parsemée de bouquets de fleurs ainsi que d'autres lanternes répandant une douce lumière dorée. Là, sous les feuilles tombante d'un énorme saule pleureur, Legolas et Aldaiel échangèrent des vœux d'amour et d'éternité, en elfique puis en Commun.

Le roi Thranduil s'avança ensuite vers eux, puis plaça délicatement la main d'Aldaiel dans celle de son fils. Gardant leurs deux mains emprisonnées dans les siennes, il les regarda longuement l'un et l'autre, arborant une expression solennelle. Pas de joie débordante, ni de colère ; son visage fin ne montrait qu'une acceptation teintée de peine. _C'est tout de même un bon début._

Il prononça ensuite quelques mots en elfique, qui eurent l'air d'émouvoir grandement les amoureux.

- « Puisque c'est la voie que vous avez choisi » traduisit-il ensuite pour Gimli, « empruntez-la avec ma bénédiction. Vivez heureux, et sans regret ; puissent les étoiles briller toujours sur vous, mes enfants. »

Il noua autour de leurs poignets un cordon de soie fine, ce qui était sans doute une coutume elfique, avant de les déclarer unis jusqu'à la fin des temps. Les deux époux se sourirent tendrement, puis s'embrassèrent sous les acclamations. Gimli écrasa discrètement une larme émue au coin de ses paupières, profitant du fait que tous les regards était fixés sur l'heureux couple.

Le maître d'arme s'avança vers le roi et ouvrit la boîte qu'il avait transportée, révélant une couronne similaire à celle de Legolas, bien que plus fine et plus « féminine ». Thranduil la prit et la déposa soigneusement sur le front d'Aldaiel, l'acceptant officiellement dans la famille royale tout en faisant d'elle la princesse d'Eryn Lasgalen.

- « Cette couronne appartenait à ma reine » précisa-t-il en laissant enfin l'ombre d'un sourire tordre le coin de ses lèvres. « Puisses-tu la porter durant de très nombreuses années. »

- « Aussi longtemps que je vivrais » acquiesça doucement Aldaiel inclinant la tête pour le remercier.

Après cela vint le moment de célébrer. Le repas fut très étrange, car il n'y avait ni chaises ni tables ; juste des étoffes étendues au sol pour permettre aux convives de s'asseoir au sol sans tacher leurs vêtements. La nourriture fut servie en petits paquets enrobés de larges feuilles, comme des rations de voyage ou de pique-nique plutôt qu'un véritable banquet. Tous les Elfes s'appliquèrent à parler en commun, si bien que Gimli ne se sentit jamais exclus. Il entama ainsi un long débat sur l'histoire entre Elfes et Nains avec un érudit du nom de Lindil, qui était le futur compagnon de la mère adoptive d'Aldaiel.

Le vin elfique coula à flot, délicieusement entêtant même si Gimli le trouvait un peu trop liquoreux à son goût ; il ne l'avouerait jamais alors qu'il était entouré par une bande d'Elfes, mais il préférait tout de même l'hydromel et la bonne bière de chez lui.

La soirée se prolongea dans une ambiance joyeuse et détendue. La vision du roi des Elfes assis en tailleur près de son fils était pour le moins déconcertante, tout comme celle des Dames qui avaient toutes étalé leurs jupes délicates autour d'elles telles des corolles multicolores. Quelques Elfes se mirent à jouer des instruments qu'ils avaient apportés, ce qui poussa Aldaiel à inviter son époux à danser. Ils défirent leur lien de soie en riant et se levèrent pour danser au milieu des fleurs des champs.

Ayant entendu parler de l'histoire derrière cette invitation particulière, Gimli s'esclaffa en voyant que plusieurs Dames Elfes suivaient désormais l'exemple de leur toute nouvelle princesse en prenant l'initiative d'inviter des hommes à danser. Le Nain, quant à lui préféra plutôt rester assis et se perdit donc dans la contemplation de ses deux amis qui tournoyaient dans l'herbe. Aldaiel était loin d'avoir la grâce naturelle de Legolas, mais il menait tellement bien la danse que cela ne se remarquait pas trop.

Ils avaient l'air heureux, et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils avaient bien mérité de vivre ensemble tout le bonheur possible. Sirotant son verre de miruvor, Gimli songea que c'était un drôle de miracle qui avait permis l'amour entre deux êtres venant de mondes différents et qui ne s'étaient rencontrés que par une erreur d'une vieille prophétie ; et pourtant, à les voir ainsi rayonner de tendresse, il était difficile de croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais été destinés l'un à l'autre.

Leur vie ne serait pas toujours idéale, Gimli s'en doutait bien. En fin de compte, un amour entre mortel et immortel ne peut _pas_ avoir un dénouement heureux, mais… Il suffisait de les regarder, leurs sourires émerveillés et leurs yeux brillants, pour croire que cela en valait le coup. _Et puisque les Nains vivent bien plus longtemps que les Hommes, Legolas ne sera pas seul quand Aldaiel nous quittera. Je serais avec lui._

Finalement, au bout d'un temps indéfini, les musiciens cessèrent graduellement de jouer et les chants se turent. Les Elfes se levèrent un à un, s'inclinèrent devant les jeunes mariés, puis s'engagèrent petit à petit dans la forêt, empruntant le chemin du retour vers leurs habitations. Le roi posa une main sur l'épaule d'Aldaiel, puis étreignit son fils, avant de sortir à son tour.

Les deux Elfes qui faisaient presque office de parents pour Aldaiel, Mirië et Lindil, la serrèrent dans leurs bras tour à tour, puis s'inclinèrent devant le prince. Ils rejoignirent Gimli et lui firent signe de les suivre ; il s'empressa de féliciter une nouvelle fois ses amis avant de leur emboîter le pas.

- « Rentrons, maintenant » murmura Lindil, prenant gentiment la main de sa Dame pour les mener vers la sortie de la clairière.

- « Ils ne viennent pas ? » demanda le Nain à voix basse, se retournant pour constater que Legolas et Aldaiel se tenait immobiles, main dans la main, et les regardaient partir en souriant.

Lindil se racla la gorge, et Mirië sembla rougir.

- « L'union qui complète la cérémonie est un acte... Personnel » précisa cette dernière.

- « S'ils s'étaient mariés au palais, ils se seraient retirés pour le reste de la nuit et nous aurions continué à festoyer » renchérit Lindil. « Dans le cas présent, c'est nous qui les laissons seuls. »

Le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Gimli. Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

- « Oh... Je vois » sourit-il. « J'imagine que nous les reverrons demain matin. »

Ils s'enfoncèrent parmi les arbres, mais entendirent quand même Aldaiel se mettre à protester bruyamment en riant ; cela fut rapidement suivi par un glapissement strident, un grand bruit d'éclaboussure, puis des éclats de rires.

- « Est-ce que cette _cérémonie privée_ implique de jeter sa femme dans l'eau ? » s'interrogea Gimli, tendant l'oreille avec perplexité.

Mirië et Lindil échangèrent un regard las, avant de hausser les épaules d'un air quelque peu désabusé.

- « Non » répondit ce dernier avec un léger soupir, « ils sont juste un peu étranges. »

À ces mots, Gimli éclata d'un rire joyeux.

- « À qui le dites-vous… »


	29. Roses blanches sur une tombe

Bonjour tout le monde, héya, voici le chapitre du week-end !

C'est aussi le dernier avant l'épilogue, qui arrivera très prochainement (au plus tôt à la fin du week-end, au plus tard la semaine prochaine, ça dépendra de mon emploi du temps). Tout ça pour dire : pas taper, pas taper ! L'épilogue arrive (à peu près) bientôt ;)

Bon, sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un excellent week-end ainsi que, comme d'habitude, une bonne lecture :)

A bientôt !

EDIT : Woupsie, j'ai fait n'importe quoi avec l'italique des texte pour la différence entre elfique et Commun ; c'est corrigé maintenant, ainsi que quelques fautes d'orthographe ayant échappé à ma vigilance :)

(Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de Tolkien ne m'appartiennent toujours pas)

* * *

**Une aventure volée – Chapitre 28**

**Roses blanches sur une tombe**

Cassandra soupesa le bouquet qu'elle tenait avec précaution, approchant furtivement les roses blanches de ses narines pour en sentir l'odeur entêtante. Elle sortit un téléphone rectangulaire de sa poche et l'observa pensivement durant quelques secondes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de considérer ce petit bijou de technologie avec un émerveillement sans cesse renouvelé. _C'est quand même sacrément plus pratique que de devoir s'envoyer des lettres écrites à la main !_

D'un mouvement expert du pouce, elle activa l'écran tactile puis son GPS, vérifiant qu'elle se trouvait au bon endroit. La petite flèche indiquant sa position lui confirma qu'elle était presque arrivée : il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir. La jeune fille rangea précautionneusement le petit appareil et reprit sa marche, faisant claquer les talons de ses bottes sur le trottoir.

Enfin, Cassandra vit apparaître le portail gris du cimetière qu'elle recherchait. Elle s'y dirigea en quelques petits pas rapides, jeta un coup d'œil sur la pancarte des horaires d'ouvertures, puis passa la grande porte métallique en réprimant un frisson. _C'est loin d'être aussi macabre que l'Antre des Mort, _pensa-t-elle en resserrant instinctivement les pans de son manteau autour d'elle_, mais ça fout tout de même bien les jetons_ _!_

Le ciel était d'un gris automnal, jetant une lumière morne sur les longues rangées de tombes en marbre. Les seules touches de couleurs provenaient des bouquets de fleurs disséminés çà et là, dont les tons vifs ressemblaient à autant de défis jetés à la figure de la morosité solennelle de l'endroit. Cassandra savait où se trouvait la tombe qu'elle recherchait, ayant reçu des instructions très précises quant à son emplacement, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser trainer son regard sur les petits monuments qui longeaient son chemin. Il y avait là des photos défraîchies de gens que la mort avait pris à tout âge, ainsi que des dates qui remontaient pour la plupart à avant la naissance de Cassandra ; des noms vieillots, d'autres plus modernes, des tombes fleuries et d'autres oubliées.

Finalement, la jeune fille vit apparaître une tombe entourée d'une myriade de fleurs, signe d'un enterrement assez récent. Il s'agissait là de l'endroit qu'elle cherchait, même si le nom qui était gravé sur le marbre sombre lui était étranger.

La date de décès remontait à un mois de cela, et la femme sur la photo était une brune d'une trentaine d'année, offrant un sourire insouciant à la caméra. Cassandra cligna des paupières, choquée par cette image d'une Aldaiel à l'apparence plus âgée, et au regard pourtant si jeune. _Jamais je ne l'ai vue sourire comme ça, en Terre du Milieu… Sauf peut-être quand elle était avec Legolas._

La jeune fille s'accroupit souplement pour poser son bouquet de roses devant la tombe, faisant craquer le cuir de ses bottes. Elle se releva, s'épousseta les mains pour se donner une contenance même en sachant pertinemment qu'elle était seule, puis soupira.

- « Salut, Aldaiel » murmura-t-elle, « je n'arrive pas à me faire à ton ancien nom, donc je vais continuer à t'appeler ainsi ; de toute manière, c'est presque quelqu'un de différent, puisque celle que tu étais dans ce monde est morte et enterrée. »

Une bourrasque de vent frais s'abattit sur Cassandra, qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en ricanant.

- « Si nous étions dans une sitcom à l'américaine, je ferais probablement comme si c'était toi qui m'envoyais ce vent pour me dire que tu es là » poursuivit-elle en riant. « Mais je sais que tu n'es pas là, et que je papote dans le vide… Malgré tout, je devais venir ici au moins une fois, surtout après avoir parlé à ta famille. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne leur ai rien dit de nos aventures, ils ne m'auraient probablement pas crue de toute manière. Tu leur manque beaucoup, tu sais ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, bien évidemment : Aldaiel n'existait pas dans ce monde, et cette femme qui souriait sur la photo n'était rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle. Cassandra s'était tout de même sentie obligée de visiter la tombe de celle qui s'était jetée sous les roues d'une voiture pour la sauver, ne serait-ce que par respect pour sa famille en deuil ; maintenant qu'elle était là, s'imaginer en train de dialoguer avec son amie lui faisait un bien fou.

Elle repensa à la famille d'Aldaiel, ces personnes qu'elle n'avait osé rencontrer que récemment, désirant leur présenter ses condoléances sincères ainsi que ses excuses. Aldaiel avait eu deux frères, possédant tout deux les mêmes yeux ambrés qu'elle, l'un plus âgé et l'autre de l'âge de Cassandra – un jeune homme incroyablement craquant – qui s'étaient tout deux montrés aimables envers la personne que leur sœur avait protégée de sa vie ; cela lui avait rappelé la bienveillance sans limites de Faramir. Leurs parents avaient fait preuve d'une attitude avenante similaire, malgré le chagrin qui pesait visiblement sur leurs épaules.

- « Ce sont des gens exceptionnels ; je m'attendais à ce qu'ils me blâment pour ta mort et refusent de m'adresser la parole, mais ils ont au contraire été très gentils. Franchement, ça me démangeait de leur dire que tu es heureuse dans une dimension parallèle… À ce propos, je me demande souvent ce que tu deviens. J'aime imaginer que tu es en vie quelque part dans l'Ithilien – si Legolas et toi avez suivi le court de l'histoire – entourée par de nombreux petits Semi-Elfes aux cheveux blonds. »

Cassandra sourit pensivement, les yeux toujours fixés sur le portrait si familier et pourtant si étranger de cette autre Aldaiel. Le temps s'écoulait différemment entre les deux dimensions, comme en témoignait le fait que son séjour de plusieurs mois n'avait au final duré que quelques secondes dans son monde. Combien de temps s'était passé, à présent ? Est-ce que les membres de la Communauté étaient toujours en vie ? Est-ce que Legolas était déjà parti à Valinor avec Gimli, laissant derrière lui une autre tombe ?

Pour ses autres amis, Cassandra savait qu'ils avaient connu des vies heureuses : elle s'était jetée sur les livres dès qu'elle avait pu, les dévorant une nouvelle fois pour retrouver une ombre de ses amis et se remémorer quels avaient été leurs destins. Seuls Shragruk et Aldaiel manquaient à l'appel, n'étant pas des personnages à part entière de l'histoire. _Je préfère les imaginer heureux, Shragruk en roi valeureux de son royaume et Aldaiel en Dame distinguée, dirigeant l'école qu'elle avait parlé de fonder_.

- « Je penserais toujours à vous, toi et les autres, même si des siècles se sont déjà passés chez vous » promit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « J'ai déjà commencé à mettre tous vos bon enseignements en pratique. Tu verras, je vais devenir quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, mais pas pour une question de destinée ; parce-que je vais y travailler par moi-même. »

La jeune fille s'interrompit en sentant des larmes lui piqueter les yeux, ne souhaitant pas se remettre à pleurer. Elle s'était suffisamment lamentée durant les jours qui avaient suivi son départ définitif de la Terre du Milieu, et il était à présent temps d'être forte ; elle avait fait le choix de partir pour vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Pleinement, et sans regret.

- « Au revoir, Aldaiel » souffla-t-elle. « Je reviendrais déposer des fleurs, de temps en temps, pour ne pas oublier. Et merci de m'avoir sauvée… Jessica. »

* * *

- « La leçon d'aujourd'hui est terminée » annonça Lindil, tout en refermant religieusement l'épais volume qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

Ne songeant même pas à dissimuler leur joie à l'idée d'être débarrassés de lui pour la journée, les élèves se levèrent rapidement en poussant des murmures soulagés et se lancèrent aussitôt dans de petites discussions excitées. L'érudit devenu maître d'école ricana intérieurement, laissant délibérément couler quelques secondes, puis adressa à sa classe un sourire mielleux.

- « Faites bien attention à ne pas oublier vos encriers ainsi que vos plumes et parchemins » ajouta-t-il tandis que les plus pressés commençaient à se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce. « Vous en aurez grand besoin pour vos dissertations sur la Guerre de l'Anneau, que j'attends pour la semaine prochaine. »

Un concert de grommellements accueillit son annonce ; décidément, surprendre ses étudiants avec des dissertations surprises ne perdait jamais de son charme. Tête basse, les élèves vérifièrent le contenu de leurs sacoches afin de s'assurer qu'il ne leur manquerait rien. S'il y avait une chose que Lindil avait réussi à leur enseigner, c'était qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à faire leurs devoirs à temps.

Le maître d'école observa sa classe qui s'éloignait. Il s'agissait-là d'un groupe d'enfants essentiellement composé d'humains – les Elfes de la colonie d'Ithilien n'avaient aucun désir de procréer alors que leurs jours en Terre de Milieu étaient comptés – avec aussi quelques jeunes Orques, ainsi qu'un Semi-Elfe : Taurendil, le fils aîné d'Aldaiel et de Legolas.

Tout comme sa petite sœur Gilwen et son jeune frère Ciryon, le jeune prince avait hérité des cheveux sombres de sa mère. Du haut de ses treize ans, il ressemblait cependant à une version miniature de son père durant sa jeunesse, avec ses yeux gris-bleu pétillants d'intelligence ainsi que son maintien sérieux. Gilwen, quant à elle, était une fillette malicieuse de huit ans, qui savait déjà beaucoup trop bien utiliser ses grands yeux clairs pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle désirait. Ciryon, le petit dernier, n'avait pas encore atteint sa cinquième année et se languissait de pouvoir rejoindre ses aînés à l'école.

En attendant que la pause se termine et que de nouveaux élèves viennent égayer sa salle de classe, Lindil regarda pensivement par la fenêtre. Après de nombreux siècles à vivre presque exclusivement dans la librairie du palais souterrain du roi Thranduil, pouvoir ainsi regarder aisément l'extérieur était merveilleux. _Comment ai-je pu oublier si longtemps à quel point il est agréable de contempler une forêt ?_

Lindil avait fait partie des premiers à suivre le couple princier d'Eryn Lasgalen, il y a bientôt quatorze ans de cela, lorsqu'ils avaient annoncé leur projet de fonder une colonie en Ithilien et d'y ouvrir une grande école pour permettre à tous ceux qui le désiraient d'accéder à une éducation complète. De nombreux Elfes avaient décidé de prendre part à l'aventure, soit parce qu'ils étaient intrigués par l'idée d'un endroit où Hommes et Elfes pourraient vivre ensembles, soit parce qu'ils désiraient simplement se rapprocher de la mer.

Le fait que cette idée de colonie impliquait d'ouvrir leurs portes aux Orques n'avait pas été extrêmement bien reçu par la population. Seule la renommée du couple princier, composé après tout de deux des Marcheurs (dont l'un des Gardiens), avait réussi à convaincre les Elfes ainsi qu'un grand nombre de réfugiés du peuple des Hommes.

Avec l'aide du seigneur Faramir, qui avait été nommé Prince de l'Ithilien et seigneur de l'Emyn Arnen par le roi Elessar, la colonie avait ainsi pu voir le jour. Les premiers mois avaient été difficiles, car planifier une ville qui conviendrait aux Hommes, aux Elfes et aux Orques n'est pas une mince affaire ; il avait fallu prévoir non seulement des demeures surélevées dans les arbres, mais aussi des maisons de pierre ainsi que des habitations Orques à moitié enterrées dans le sol pour protéger leurs yeux sensibles de la lumière. Le talent des bâtisseurs et des forgerons Orques avait rapidement été très apprécié, surtout quand on considérait la vitesse avec laquelle ils avaient aidé à bâtir la ville.

Maintenir de bonnes relations entre les Orques et le reste des habitants de la colonie avait été particulièrement ardu à cette époque-là : les vieilles rancunes étaient difficiles à enterrer. Le prince Legolas et sa Dame avaient dû recourir à des trésors de diplomatie pour éviter que tout ne finisse en bain de sang ; pour ne rien arranger, c'était aussi durant cette période tendue qu'Aldaiel avait enfanté Taurendil, alors-même qu'elle n'avait pas encore de toit ferme au-dessus de la tête.

Nommée après la Dame Cassandra, l'école avait été ouverte trois ans après leur installation en Ithilien. Il s'agissait d'un grand bâtiment de pierre qui se trouvait proche de la bordure de la forêt, afin d'en faciliter l'accès aux élèves qui venaient parfois de loin. Lorsqu'elle avait conçu les plans de son école, Aldaiel avait vu les choses en grand : il y avait une aile toute entière constituée de dortoirs pour les étudiants ne pouvant rentrer chez eux tous les soirs, une grand bibliothèque, des salles meublées de petits bureaux en bois pour y donner des leçons par groupe d'une dizaine d'élèves, un grand réfectoire… Grâce à son amitié avec le seigneur des Cavernes Scintillante, Gimli fils de Glóin, elle avait même pu commander des tableaux de facture Naine, faits d'une pierre lisse et noire, sur lesquels les professeurs pouvaient écrire avec des petits bâtonnets de calcaire. _S'il s'agit réellement d'une invention de son monde d'origine, j'imagine qu'ils ne manquent vraiment pas d'ingéniosité._

Au fil des ans, l'école Cassandra était rapidement devenue célèbre, et accueillait à présent dans ses rangs des élèves très importants : Elboron, le fils du seigneur Faramir et de la Dame Eowyn, était un camarade de classe de Gilwen, de même que Khrylat, l'un des fils du roi Shragruk du Mordor. Le prince Eldarion lui-même avait suivi des leçons avec Taurendil durant plusieurs mois, puis s'en était retourné à Minas Tirith pour compléter son éducation d'héritier du trône sous la tutelle de son père.

Lindil tritura nerveusement le bracelet qu'il portait au poignet, gage d'acceptation dont Mirië lui avait fait don avant leur mariage, une décennie auparavant. Surpris de ne voir aucun gamin débarquer, l'érudit se leva et ouvrit la porte de sa salle de classe, constatant qu'un calme plat régnait dans le couloir d'habitude si agité durant les pauses. Il sortit, ferma la porte à clef derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'aucun petit malin ne profiterait de son absence pour mettre le bazar dans ses livre ou bien griffonner des âneries au tableau – c'était déjà arrivé plus d'une fois – et se rendit dans la grande cour de l'école, prêt à enguirlander ses élèves pour leur manque flagrant de ponctualité.

Au lieu de trouver sa classe en train de chahuter dans la zone de jeu, cependant, il vit qu'ils étaient avec des élèves appartenant à d'autres classes, tous rassemblés sagement autour de la directrice de l'école. Aldaiel se tenait assise sur un banc et leur racontait une des histoires pour enfants de son monde, parlant de princes, de princesses et d'aventures romanesques.

Attendri par le spectacle de son ancienne élève en train de susciter si facilement l'adoration des enfants les plus jeunes, Lindil se rapprocha discrètement et ne fit rien pour interrompre le récit en cours. Une main tenant le petit Ciryon sur ses genoux, l'autre caressant les cheveux soyeux de Gilwen (qui se disputait l'attention maternelle avec son frère), Aldaiel captivait son audience. Ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans la terre de cour, creusant du bout des orteils d'un geste qui était devenu machinal ; son lien avec la terre était une source de fascination constante pour ceux qui connaissait ses origines.

Aldaiel avait à présent trente-quatre ans, et le passage du temps ne l'avait atteinte que de manière subtile, sous la forme de légers plis sous les yeux et de quelques fils d'argent à peine discernables dans les cheveux. Elle était mieux conservée que beaucoup d'humaines de son âge, ce qui donnait à Lindil un peu d'espoir quant à sa longévité. Même si l'érudit savait qu'il lui restait encore de nombreuses années à vivre, le fait de voir son corps commencer doucement à vieillir l'emplissait d'une sourde inquiétude ; il n'osait imaginer ce que cela pouvait être pour le prince Legolas, qui comme lui n'avait pas changé d'un cheveu.

Oh, la princesse d'Eryn Lasgalen était loin d'être vieille et avait encore beaucoup de vie en elle, comme en témoignait la rondeur naissante de son abdomen, signe que la famille royale allait encore s'agrandir d'un nouveau membre. Elle clamait haut et fort que cet enfant serait définitivement le dernier, sans quoi il ne lui resterait plus aucune miette de santé mentale d'ici à qu'ils aient tous atteint l'âge adulte, mais Lindil voyait bien la manière dont ses yeux brillaient : avoir une large famille ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça.

Se prenant à imaginer Mirië ainsi, ronde et radieuse tandis qu'elle porterait leur enfant, Lindil sourit rêveusement. _Nous verrons à Valinor_, songea-t-il en haussant les épaules, _après tout, nous avons tout le temps pour y penser_. En attendant, il allait bientôt avoir l'éducation académique de Ciryon à entamer, puis il y aurait aussi son petit frère ou sa petite sœur d'ici quelque temps. _Il y a encore du temps, avant d'avoir à m'inquiéter sérieusement de la mortalité de notre princesse_.

Mais le temps filait si vite quand on le passait avec des Mortels…

* * *

_Dix ans plus tard._

Taurelin respira profondément, les yeux fixés sur sa cible lointaine, puis exhala en douceur. Il sentit le doux vent d'été agiter ses cheveux, lui indiquant qu'il fallait qu'il corrige sa trajectoire s'il voulait contrebalancer l'effet du vent. Le soleil brillait fortement, mais l'ombre des arbres du jardin – qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une ouverture sur la forêt – apportaient une fraîcheur agréable aux alentours.

Quand il se sentit prêt, il lâcha la corde de son arc. Sa flèche fila à toute vitesse parmi les arbres, avant de se ficher en plein cœur du petit cercle qui marquait le centre de la cible. Le Semi-Elfe s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait, qui s'estompa instantanément lorsqu'une autre flèche siffla à son oreille pour aller se planter juste à côté de la sienne.

Étouffant un grognement agacé, Taurendil se retourna pour voir que Gilwen se tenait à quelques mètres derrière lui, agitant fièrement son arc tout en riant à pleine gorge. _Même à dix-huit ans_, songea le jeune homme avec un soupir las, _elle reste une peste de premier ordre. _Le fait d'avoir trois frères qui l'adoraient, en plus d'un père qui n'arrivait jamais à se mettre complètement en colère contre elle, n'avait pas aidé Gilwen à se forger un caractère digne d'une vraie Dame. Au contraire, elle était plus un garçon manqué – et gâté – qu'autre chose. _Au moins, ça intimide suffisamment ses prétendants pour que Père et moi n'ayons pas à les chasser à coup d'épée…_

- « Gilwen ! » s'écria Père, qui se tenait un peu plus loin. « Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter de ne pas mettre ton frère en danger ?! Tu aurais pu lui infliger une blessure grave ! »

- « Désolée, je ne le referais plus » soupira la jeune fille d'un ton qui était tout sauf sincère. « Si Taurendil était meilleur à l'arc, je serais moins tentée de lui donner une leçon… »

Habitué aux piques de sa petite sœur, Taurendil ne releva pas. Il avait vingt-trois ans, était un adulte respectable, et n'aller pas la laisser le pousser à bout comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Au lieu de s'agacer, il adressa à Gilwen un sourire hautain.

- « Faisons donc un duel à l'épée, ma chère sœur » proposa-t-il en désignant du menton la porte de la maison familiale, où se trouvaient leurs épées d'entrainement. « Nous verrons bien lequel de nous deux a le droit de fanfaronner. »

Comme il l'avait escompté, Gilwen s'empourpra ; s'il y avait un domaine dans lequel Taurendil excellait, c'était bien le combat à l'épée. En s'entraînant durement, il était même parvenu à désarmer Père une fois ou deux, et ce n'était _vraiment_ pas une mince affaire.

L'envie de pratiquer le tir l'ayant quitté, le jeune homme posa son arc contre un tronc d'arbre puis détacha son carquois. Suivi par sa sœur penaude, il rejoignit Père, qui supervisait l'entraînement de leurs deux jeunes frères Ciryon et Rindir. Les deux enfants se battaient en utilisant des épées en bois, avec des mouvements encore un peu maladroits ; ils étaient jeunes, après tout.

Taurendil ricana intérieurement en contemplant le plus âgé des deux, Ciryon, qui avait bien du mal à contrôler ses membres dégingandés ; il avait récemment fêté ses quatorze ans, et avait poussé d'un seul coup, le laissant incroyablement pataud car il ne s'était pas toujours pas habitué à la longueur de ses bras. Comme pour illustrer les pensées de son grand frère, l'adolescent se prit les pieds et s'étala de tout son long. _Ah, je me souviens quand j'avais son âge… Père disait que j'étais comme un poulain maladroit._

Croyant qu'il avait causé la chute de son frère, Rindir se mit à pousser des exclamations de victoire de sa petite voix aigüe de gamin de dix ans. Aussi brun que ses frères et sa sœur, le petit dernier de la famille était le seul des quatre à avoir hérité des yeux ambrés de Mère, même s'il ne lui ressemblait pas autant que Gilwen. C'était une véritable boule d'énergie, qui rendait Maître Lindil complètement fou puisqu'il était tout simplement incapable de rester tranquille plus de dix minutes pour suivre correctement ses leçons. Rindir était bien parti pour devenir un fauteur de trouble légendaire à l'académie de Mère.

- « Relève-toi, Ciryon, la leçon n'est pas terminée » ordonna Père, patiemment mais fermement. « Rindir, calme-toi et tâche de te concentrer un peu. »

Les deux enfants s'exécutèrent bon gré malgré, et se remirent en position de combat.

- « Attention à ta posture, Ciryon » intervint Taurendil. « Si tu prends l'habitude de bouger les hanches comme ça, tu vas ressembler à Gilwen lorsqu'elle essaye de se battre. »

L'intéressée se vengea d'une claque sèche sur son épaule, tandis que Père levait les yeux au ciel. Taurendil devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait une patience impressionnante, pour garder ainsi un calme absolu en toute circonstance. Celle qui s'énervait franchement et n'hésitait pas à le faire savoir quand l'un des membres de la fratrie avait fait une bêtise, c'était plutôt Mère. _C'est peut-être dû au fait qu'elle est humaine_,_ alors que Père possède la patience d'un Elfe_.

Jetant un regard en coin à son père, qui surveillait attentivement l'exercice des deux apprentis combattants tout en donnant de temps quelques remarques sur leurs postures ou leur mouvement, Taurendil observa la manière dont ses traits n'avaient jamais pris le moindre pli, ainsi que ses oreilles pointues. Seul ses yeux trahissaient son grand âge : sans ça, on aurait pu les croire tout deux frères et non pas père et fils.

Cela avait été une chose étrange de grandir avec des parents de deux espèces différentes, même si Hommes et Elfes avaient de nombreuses similarités. Taurendil et sa fratrie étaient des hybrides, mortels mais avec des traits plus fins que les humains normaux, ainsi que les embryons de pointes ornant le bout de leurs oreilles plutôt rondes. Pour couronner le tout, ils étaient tous plus proches des arbres que la normale, grâce à leur héritage maternel un peu spécial ; autant dire qu'ils avaient plutôt tendance à sortir du lot.

Une chose était certaine, ils adoraient tous leurs parents, même s'ils avaient parfois quelques frictions avec eux. Aux yeux de Taurendil, Père serait toujours un héros magique à la sagesse infinie, et Mère une icône de douceur ainsi qu'une source inépuisable d'histoires fantastiques. Le jeune homme avait beau avoir quitté le nid il y a quelques années pour s'installer à Minas Tirith près de son ami Eldarion, il revenait leur rendre visite aussi souvent que possible.

La porte donnant sur le jardin s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement, puis Mère en sortit tranquillement. Elle avait passé un tablier par-dessus sa robe, et des traces de farine lui courraient le long des bras. Contrairement à Père, elle avait un peu vieilli, même si elle ne paraissait pas encore beaucoup plus âgée que lui. Taurendil la soupçonnait de ralentir le rythme de son vieillissement en puisant de l'énergie dans la terre, mais n'avait jamais osé lui poser ouvertement la question ; la mortalité était un sujet tabou, dans la famille. _Quand je pense que Père ne changera jamais alors que nous allons tous vieillir et mourir… Je me demande vraiment comme il peut supporter cette idée. Rien que de l'imaginer, j'en ai des frissons._

- « Le repas sera bientôt prêt » annonça-t-elle gaiement tout en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier. « J'ai préparé ton dessert préféré, Taurendil. »

- « Merci, Mère. »

- « Oh, et tant que j'y pense » ajouta-t-elle en adressant un grand sourire à Père. « Legolas, nous avons reçu une lettre de Gimli, et une autre de Pippin ! »

Le visage de Père s'éclaira à la mention de nouvelles d'Oncle Gimli, et il s'empressa de décréter la fin de l'entraînement. Taurendil suivit ses parents à l'intérieur, laissant à Gilwen le soin d'aider leurs deux frères à ranger leurs armes en bois. Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de Mère, qui prit aussitôt le parti de se contorsionner afin de lui rendre la tâche plus ardue, jusqu'à ce que Père ne lui enlève la lettre des mains pour la lire par lui-même.

Si Taurendil avait eu beaucoup d'occasions de voir Oncle Gimli, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup les autres compagnons de ses parents, à l'époque où ils étaient des héros. Il avait rencontré Sam, Merry et Pippin une ou deux fois, car le trajet était vraiment long et chacun des anciens héros avait des responsabilités difficiles à abandonner pour se permettre de visiter les autres. Cependant, il avait beaucoup entendu parler des Hobbits de la Comté, qui avaient vaillamment lutté contre le Magicien Saroumane lorsqu'il avait envahi leur terre et réduits de nombreux Semi-Hommes en esclavage après s'être fait vaincre à Orthanc.

- « Bon, on dirait que tout le monde va bien » résuma Mère avec aplomb une fois qu'elle eut fini de lire les deux lettres. « Va donc dire à tes frères et sœur de nous rejoindre, mon chéri, je vais servir le repas. »

- « Je vais t'aider à mettre la table » annonça Père.

Telle une mécanique bien huilée, ils partirent tous les deux s'activer entre la cuisine et la salle à manger, avec une tranquillité apaisante née de l'habitude. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Taurendil n'avait jamais vu ses parents malheureux ; inquiets, oui, parfois-même courroucés ou en colère. Mais réellement triste ? Non. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir les imaginer ainsi. _Et j'espère que ça ne changera jamais._

* * *

_De très nombreuses années plus tard._

- « _Comment te sens-tu ?_ »

- «_ Fatiguée_ » murmurai-je du tac-au-tac.

Un pli inquiet apparut sur le front de Legolas, mais il se retint de commenter. Ces dernières années, il s'était mis à me poser cette question de plus en plus fréquemment ; de mon côté, ma réponse était presque toujours la même. Je me sentais fatiguée. Usée.

Nous étions tous les deux assis sur un petit banc de bois dans notre jardin, profitant un peu de l'air doux de l'automne avant que la nuit ne tombe et n'apporte avec elle un vent humide. Il avait passé un bras autour de mon épaule pour me soutenir, car j'avais parfois tendance à m'assoupir sur place en plein milieu d'une phrase et risquer ainsi de basculer à terre.

Mon corps n'était plus ce qu'il était, même s'il avait dépassé de loin mes espérances de longévité : à cent-soixante-ans passé (pas loin de deux-cent ans en comptant ma vie précédente), on pouvait dire que j'avais bien vécu. Mes cheveux étaient blancs comme neige, mes mains noueuses et parcheminées, mon visage fripé et creusé par l'âge. La jeune fille leste qui accompagnait la Communauté de l'Anneau en agitant ses poignard était bien loin, à présent… Ma force m'avait graduellement quittée depuis des années, si bien que je n'étais même pas sûre d'être capable de soulever une épée, à présent.

Honnêtement, j'avais eu une vie exceptionnelle. Legolas et moi ne nous étions jamais quittés, nous avions élevé quatre merveilleux enfants qui avaient à présent leurs propres enfants, qui avaient eux-aussi des enfants et même récemment des petits-enfants. Le sang elfique qui courait dans la famille grâce à mon tendre époux leur avait à tous donné une longévité exceptionnelle, même si Taurendil avait à présent des cheveux aussi blancs que les miens et un dos usé qui se recourbait malgré lui. Son temps n'était pas encore venu, mais le mien…

J'avais peur de mourir, mais le fait d'être un jour oubliée par les Hommes ne m'effrayait guère : non seulement Legolas ne m'oublierait jamais, lui, mais mon nom resterait longtemps dans l'histoire pour avoir été la fondatrice de la Grande Académie Cassandra ainsi qu'une pionnière dans la lutte pour les droits des Orques, sans parler de mon rôle légendaire auprès de la Communauté. Non, question renom, je n'avais décidément pas à me plaindre.

Tout de même, j'aurais cru qu'en approchant la fin de ma vie, je ne ressentirais qu'une douce plénitude à l'idée de sombrer dans un repos éternel ; durant longtemps, j'avais imaginé que je posséderais alors une sagesse particulière, qui me permettrait de trouver les mots juste pour panser en une phrase toutes les blessures que ma mort allait causer à Legolas. Je pensais que je jugerais ma vie longue et suffisamment remplie pour pouvoir tirer ma révérence sans remord ni regret.

Au lieu de cela, je passais mon temps à lutter bec et ongle pour m'accrocher à mon dernier fil de vie, ne laissant presque plus mes pieds sortir du sol ; j'avais la hantise que l'énergie que me dispensait la terre ne vienne à me manquer durant la nuit. En conséquence, je m'étais remise à dormir debout, avec Legolas assis contre mes jambes, même si je me réveillais souvent ankylosée par la suite.

Revenant au présent, je clignai doucement les paupières en réalisant que je m'étais encore endormie inopinément, la tête posée sur l'épaule de mon tendre époux. Ses cheveux blonds me chatouillaient légèrement le front, mais je ne me sentis pas la force de me dégager, pas tout de suite. Je voulais profiter encore de ce moment, graver dans ma mémoire les senteurs boisées que nous apportait le vent venant de la forêt ainsi que la chaleur de sa main qui me caressait le dos avec des petits gestes circulaires.

Baissant les yeux sur la poitrine de Legolas, je contemplai le médaillon qui pendait toujours à son cou, fidèle au poste depuis le jour où je le lui avais remis devant les écuries d'Edoras. Lorsque nous nous étions installés en Ithilien, il m'avait proposé de planter ma graine là où se trouverait notre maison, afin que cela marque définitivement l'emplacement de notre foyer ; j'avais alors refusé, et lui avait plutôt fait promettre de l'emporter avec lui à Valinor et de l'y planter. Même si je ne pourrais pas l'accompagner là-bas, j'espérais que ma graine s'y développerait en un arbre magnifique, afin qu'il ait toujours une petite partie de moi avec lui.

- « _Je me demande quel genre d'arbre ce sera_ » murmurai-je en caressant le pendentif du bout des doigts. « _Peut-être un saule pleureur, comme celui de la clairière où nous nous sommes mariés…_ »

- « _Je ne veux pas le savoir, mon amour_ » souffla-t-il en réponse. « _Pas encore._ »

Fermant à nouveau les yeux, je me pris à songer à Aragorn et Arwen ; ils revenaient souvent dans mes pensées. Aragorn avait pris congé de la vie il y a trois ans de cela, et Arwen n'avait pas tardée à le suivre. Son visage lors de l'enterrement de son époux était profondément ancré dans ma mémoire : la manière dont toute vie avait déserté son regard… La mort de notre ami nous avait heurtés durement, Legolas et moi ; en plus de perdre Aragorn, nous avions eu un aperçu de ce qui attendait mon époux après mon départ.

Hélas, c'était inévitable. Je sentais bien que j'avais poussé ma vieille carcasse jusqu'à ses dernières limites, et même la terre fertile d'Ithilien ne serait bientôt plus suffisante pour me garder en vie. Et dire que je n'avais toujours pas trouvé quels seraient mes derniers mots… Enfin, cela aurait pu être pire : j'aurais pu perdre la vue, l'ouïe, la tête. Mes sens s'était certes ramollis, mais je pouvais me vanter d'être toujours aussi alerte – si l'on oubliait mes siestes intempestives. C'était déjà ça.

- « _Je t'aime, tu sais ?_ » chuchotai-je doucement.

C'était une chose que je lui répétais souvent, ces dernières semaines, car je commençais à craindre que chaque jour ne soit le dernier.

- « _Je sais. Je t'aime aussi._ »

Ce soir-là, je me remémorai une vieille promesse, lorsque j'étais dans le Mordor avec Cassandra – avec les années, je n'arrivais plus à me souvenirs des traits de son visage, mais je me rappelais qu'elle avait été très belle. Et très agaçante, aussi – après qu'elle avait raconté que Legolas serait le dernier Elfe à quitter la Terre du Milieu, en compagnie de Gimli, suite au départ d'Aragorn.

Il n'y avait plus aucun Elfe à part lui, à présent, et Aragorn était mort depuis trois ans. Legolas s'était déjà attardé par rapport à l'histoire originale, mais je ne pourrais plus le retenir bien longtemps. Je m'étais promis que je ferais en sorte à ce qu'il parte avec son meilleur ami, et il était temps de tenir cette promesse.

Ne désirant pas bouleverser mon cher époux, j'attendis le lendemain et profitai d'un instant où il avait le dos tourné pour clopiner jusqu'à son bureau afin d'y écrire une courte lettre demandant à Gimli de venir aussi vite que possible car ma vie arrivait à son terme. Je plaçai la missive dans une enveloppe adressée au seigneur des Cavernes Scintillantes, sans oublier de la sceller, puis trottai jusqu'à l'entrée de notre maison.

J'hésitai avant de placer l'enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres jaune – une autre de mes « inventions » révolutionnaires – qui trônait devant notre porte. J'avais beau savoir que ma vie était terminée, je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter. Je voulais plus de temps avec Legolas, je voulais ne jamais avoir à le laisser, et poster cette petite lettre signifierait que j'acceptais mon destin.

Ce n'étais pas le cas, mais… Je ne pouvais rien y faire. Avec un soupir las, je lâchai l'enveloppe et écoutai le son léger qu'elle produisit en heurtant le fond de la boîte.

Mon temps approchait à grands pas.

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait vu Gimli arriver, au milieu de l'automne, Legolas avait été tenté de se mettre dans une colère noire contre sa femme. Même si elle avait vécu plus longtemps que la majorité des Hommes, il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse, pas encore, cela ne faisait même pas deux siècles ! Le fait qu'elle ait choisi d'appeler Gimli sans même lui en parler… C'était comme si elle avait décidé d'abandonner !

Au fils des ans, Legolas avait vu les cheveux d'Aldaiel grisonner puis blanchir, son visage se plisser lentement mais sûrement ; à ses yeux, elle était toujours restée la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa vie, peu importe son apparence. La manière dont ses forces avaient fini par décliner graduellement l'avait grandement inquiété, mais il s'était toujours forcé à se dire qu'il lui restait encore du temps avec elle. _Encore un peu, encore quelques années_.

Mais maintenant… Les enfants revenaient souvent les voir avec leurs familles respectives, pressentant que leur mère n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Maintenant, Gimli habitait chez eux depuis plusieurs semaines, en prévision du moment où devrait soutenir Legolas dans son deuil. _Maintenant, je me réveille tous les matins avec la peur au ventre, craignant de découvrir que ma femme a péri durant la nuit_.

Lambeau par lambeau, son cœur s'étiolait au fil des jours. Et malgré cela, en dépit de tous les avertissements de son père concernant le malheur qui l'attendait, Legolas ne pourrait jamais regretter d'avoir épousé Aldaiel. Elle lui avait apporté une joie incalculable, lui avait fait don de quatre enfants qui faisaient sa fierté, l'avait rendu profondément heureux durant chaque seconde de leur mariage, comme elle l'avait juré il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Gimli avait vieilli, lui aussi, mais il avait encore plusieurs années devant lui : ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient devenus gris, son bras ne maniait plus aussi bien la hache, mais son pas était toujours sûr. Il riait toujours aussi librement qu'auparavant, et la gaité qu'il apportait ainsi était inestimable. Pour un peu, Legolas se serait presque cru revenu à l'époque où Aldaiel, Gimli et lui avaient exploré le cœur de Fangorn tous ensembles avant de se diriger vers Eryn Lasgalen.

Les jours défilèrent calmement, dans une atmosphère teintée d'appréhension. Les arbres perdirent peu à peu leurs feuilles, et Aldaiel les observa danser au sol une dernière fois. Elle commença à s'affaiblir de plus en plus lorsque ses pieds nus n'étaient pas en contact direct avec la terre, si bien que Legolas et elle quittèrent de moins en moins le jardin.

C'est durant l'un des premiers jours de l'hiver qu'Aldaiel demanda à ce que Legolas la serre fort contre lui, un soir où ils s'apprêtaient tous les trois à diner dans le salon. L'Elfe s'exécuta aussitôt, puis glissa une main sous ses genoux pour la porter entièrement dans ses bras lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne tenait plus debout.

D'une petite voix faible qui fit monter une grosse boule dans sa gorge, elle demanda ensuite à être emmenée dehors. Legolas couru dans le jardin et s'empressa de s'agenouiller au sol pour lui permettre de poser ses pieds dans la terre, mais elle secoua négativement la tête.

- « _Il est temps_ » murmura-t-elle.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il regarda Aldaiel, si frêle et fragile dans ses bras, dont les yeux ambrés avaient du mal à rester ouverts. _Non_, pensa-t-il, _pas tout de suite ! Valar, non !_

- « _Je suis désolée… Je voulais rester plus longtemps…_ »

- «_ Ne pars pas_ » supplia-t-il. « _Il est trop tôt._ »

- « _Promet-moi_ » souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « _Ne meurs pas, et... Retourne à Valinor avec Gimli… Plante ma graine…_ »

La voix de Legolas se brisa lorsqu'il tenta de promettre, et il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois. Des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues, et il ne put penser qu'une seule chose : _Valar_, _laissez-moi_ _encore une heure avec elle, encore quelques minutes, quelques secondes…_

- « _Je ne veux pas… Te quitter…_ » insista Aldaiel, une expression soudainement paniquée sur le visage.

Réalisant que sa bien-aimée était encore plus terrifiée que lui, Legolas ferma les yeux et la serra dans ses bras, amenant doucement sa tête vers lui afin qu'elle repose sur son épaule. Il caressa ses cheveux d'une main tout en la berçant doucement contre lui.

- « _Dors, mon amour_ » murmura-t-il au bout de quelques secondes, luttant de toutes ses forces pour maîtriser sa voix. « _Je serais là à ton réveil, je te le promets._ »

Aldaiel hocha faiblement la tête, puis se laissa complètement aller contre lui. Elle poussa bientôt un faible soupir, puis sa poitrine cessa tout mouvement.

Elle ne se réveillerait pas.

Serrant le corps de son épouse dans ses bras, Legolas laissa éclater son chagrin. Il pleura longuement, à grands sanglots déchirants, réalisant à peine que Gimli s'était approché de lui et il avait posé une main sur l'épaule. La nuit s'étendit sur eux, sans qu'ils n'esquissent le moindre geste pour rentrer.

Au matin, Legolas contempla une dernière fois le visage d'Aldaiel, traçant la courbe de ses joues du bout des doigts. Sa peau était froide, ses lèvres exsangues, mais il avait le souvenir de ses nombreux sourires, ainsi que la lueur joyeuse qui avait si souvent brillé dans ses yeux ambrés. Souvenirs qu'elle lui avait laissé pour l'accompagner à sa place. _Elle n'est plus là…_

Gimli l'aida à creuser une tombe au pied de l'un des arbres favoris d'Aldaiel ; lorsque Legolas y déposa le corps de sa femme, il eut l'impression qu'une partie de lui-même resterait toujours sous cet arbre avec elle. Il lui croisa les mains sur la poitrine, puis la regarda disparaître tandis que son meilleur ami faisait pleuvoir de la terre sur elle. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'un carré de terre froide, fraîchement retournée.

Sans un mot, Legolas courut jusqu'à la chambre qu'il avait longtemps partagée avec son épouse, et fouilla dans ses affaires pour y dénicher une petite boîte en bois qu'il ramena rapidement auprès de la tombe d'Aldaiel. Il ouvrit le coffret, et en sortit une petite rose séchée.

Aldaiel avait toujours refusé qu'il lui offre un autre cadeau pour remplacer la modeste rose qui avait été son gage ; elle s'était obstinée à dire qu'une fleur éphémère lui ressemblait plus qu'un bijou éternel. La rose était morte il y a des années, et maintenant… _Aldaiel_, dit-il mentalement à sa femme tout en s'agenouillant pour déposer la petite rose autrefois blanche sur sa tombe, _tu étais la plus belle des fleurs ; tous les bijoux pâlissaient à côté de toi._

Il resta longuement immobile, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au rire joyeux d'Aldaiel, à sa manière comique de vérifier tout le temps où elle posait les pieds de peur de marcher sur une déjection animale, à la douceur de sa peau. _Aldaiel…_ Gimli se tint à ses côtés, lui apportant un soutien muet et partageant sa détresse.

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, Legolas se rappela qu'il avait juré à son aimée qu'il ne se laisserait pas mourir. Il ouvrit la bouche, notant avec un étrange détachement à quel point il était déconcertant qu'il puisse encore continuer à respirer et parler alors même que son cœur gisait enterré devant lui.

- « Gimli, mon ami » articula-t-il au bout d'un moment, reconnaissant à peine sa voix. « As-tu déjà construit un navire ? »


	30. Épilogue

Whoooooo ! Ça y est ! J'y du mal à y croire, mais c'est fini.

Whoua, quelle aventure ! Je tiens à vous adresser mes plus sincères remerciements, à vous tous qui avez prit le temps de lire mon histoire (et qui avez tenu le coup durant trente chapitres jusqu'ici ^^). Tous ceux qui m'ont suivi, ajouté à leur favoris, qui m'ont laissé des commentaires (j'en profite pour m'adresser aux commentateurs anonymes que je n'ai jamais pu remercier personnellement : merci ! :D), qui m'ont soutenue et aidée à continuer. J'ai adoré avoir des discussions sur les différents chapitres, recevoir vos critiques, vos remarques, ainsi que vos idées. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu efficacement lutter contre mon anti-muse, la Dame Flemme :p

Bon, je profite de ce moment pour vous poser à tous une petite question : combien d'entre vous seraient intéressés par une histoire originale (100% univers de chez ma petite tête) écrite par mes soins ? J'envisage de faire une pause dans les fanfictions (non que j'en ai écrite beaucoup, certes) pour me lancer dans le projet d'un vrai de vrai roman papier. Je serais curieuse de connaître vos opinions à ce sujet-là, vous qui avez pu voir mon style ^^. Évidemment, ça ne serait pas pour le mois prochain, mais je déborde d'idées et j'ai tendance à écrire vite, donc je pense pouvoir facilement dire que je ne mettrais pas une dizaine d'années à écrire une nouvelle histoire, même si cela serait certainement plus de boulot qu'une fanfic :p

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, une excellente semaine ainsi qu'un agréable week-end puisqu'il n'y aura à présent plus de chapitres (snif).

Merci encore, et à bientôt !

(Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de Tolkien ne m'appartiennent pas)

* * *

**Une aventure volée**

**Épilogue  
**

Debout en haut d'une petite colline surplombant la plage, Legolas observait le mouvement régulier des vagues qui s'écrasaient les unes après les autres sur le sable. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, nimbant l'atmosphère de couleurs fauves. Aux pieds de l'Elfe se trouvait un petit trou vide dans la terre, n'attendant que son bon vouloir pour recevoir la graine qui lui était destinée.

Gimli se reposait plus loin, dans ses nouveaux quartiers, reprenant ses forces après leur long voyage. Il ne l'avait pas laissé, l'avait soutenu à chaque instant, et c'était une chose pour laquelle Legolas lui serait éternellement reconnaissant. Au moment de partir, de laisser derrière-lui la terre où son épouse bien-aimée reposait et où ses enfants avaient bâti leurs vies, il avait bien failli ne pas y arriver ; seule l'aide de son ami lui avait donné la force de mener leur bateau loin de la vie qu'ils avaient toujours connu.

Après de nombreux jours de voyage en mer, son meilleur ami et lui étaient enfin arrivés à destination : Valinor, la demeure de ses ancêtres, les terres éternelles où vivaient les Valar eux-mêmes. Depuis qu'ils avaient atteint les rivages de ce lieu mythique, l'appel incessant qui accompagné Legolas depuis la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau s'était enfin tu ; il était rentré à la maison.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, cependant, la vision des terres dorées et éternelles où l'attendaient ses parents n'avait rien fait pour atténuer le chagrin qui n'avait cessé de comprimer sa poitrine depuis le trépas d'Aldaiel. Nul repos, nul oubli ne lui serait offert par cet endroit. _J'aurais dû m'y attendre… Voudrais-je vraiment oublier ma bien-aimée si cela m'était permis ? Non, jamais._

Retrouver sa famille, en particulier sa mère qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis de nombreux siècles, avait tout de même été un baume sur son cœur. Elle l'avait longuement serré dans ses bras, murmurant sa joie de le revoir et sa peine pour lui. Son père, quant à lui, ne lui avait fait aucune remontrance, pas même un « Je te l'avais bien dit » ; il l'avait juste étreint muettement, lui caressant le dos tout en le pressant contre lui, d'un geste similaire à celui que Legolas avait lui-même souvent employé pour réconforter ses propres enfants. La pensée de Taurendil, Gilwen, Ciryon et Rindir, qui étaient restés en Terre du Milieu avec la tombe de leur mère, lui avait alors fait venir des larmes aux yeux.

En plus du couple royal, bien d'autres personnes étaient venus les accueillir. Ses amis, d'autres connaissances d'Imladris ou de la Lórien… Le seigneur Glorfindel, qui avait été l'un des meilleurs amis d'Aldaiel, ainsi que Lindil et Mirië, cette dernière portant dans ses bras un splendide nourrisson. La Dame Blanche en personne leur avait fait grâce de sa présence, ce qui avait allumé de véritables étoiles dans les yeux de Gimli. Ils avaient aussi revu Mithrandir, qui s'était présenté à eux sous son apparence originale : celle d'un Maia nommé Olórin, à l'apparence jeune et aux cheveux d'or ; s'il n'avait pas eu son éternel bâton de Magicien, Legolas et Gimli ne seraient jamais parvenus à le reconnaître. Ni Frodon ni Sam n'avaient été là pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue, en revanche : ils étaient tous les deux arrivés au bout de leurs vies mortelles il y a quelques années.

Des quartiers leur avaient été attribués, deux grandes chambres voisines dans une demeure majestueuse où se préparait à présent une grande fête pour célébrer le retour du dernier Elfe à Valinor. Legolas avait profité d'un instant où personne ne regardait pour s'éclipser, les laissant s'affairer à organiser un bal dont il ne voulait pas. _Mon arrivée ici n'est due qu'à la mort de ma femme, _pensa-t-il amèrement, tandis qu'une douleur familière lui traversait le cœur. _Quelle raison aurais-je de vouloir célébrer quoi que ce soit ?_

L'Elfe soupira, et baissa les yeux sur le petit trou qu'il avait creusé dans le sol quelques minutes auparavant. Dès l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur cette petite colline isolée, qui se trouvait non loin de la fenêtre de sa chambre, il avait su que c'était là qu'il planterait la graine d'Aldaiel. Mais entre trouver le lieu idéal et se décider à passer à l'action… Quelque chose le retenait, la peur affreuse que dès qu'il aurait planté la graine et tenu sa dernière promesse, alors il ne resterait plus rien pour continuer, plus aucun but pour lui donner la force de traverser les jours.

Legolas porta une main à son médaillon, caressant ses reliefs familiers du bout des doigts. Il savait exactement où est-ce qu'il devait appliquer une pression pour que le bijou s'ouvre et révèle le trésor qu'il contenait depuis des années. _Et si la graine avait pourri, maintenant qu'Aldaiel n'est plus ? Et si elle ne poussait pas ? Et si…_

- « Vous êtes troublé, jeune prince » fit une voix féminine derrière-lui, résonnant étrangement, avec une _présence _qui ne ressemblait en rien à tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre auparavant.

L'Elfe se retourna prestement, puis tomba à genoux dès qu'il reconnut les deux personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Un homme à l'allure solennelle vêtu de sombre, possédant un visage fermé pouvant passer pour l'incarnation même de l'austérité, et une femme aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés, dotée d'yeux d'une couleur incroyable ; on aurait dit que tous les tons de vert de la nature s'étaient réunis dans son regard. L'aura qui les entourait tous les deux, bien supérieure à la lumière des Elfes, ne laissait aucun doute quant à leur nature.

- « Seigneur Mandos, Dame Yavanna » salua Legolas tout en rivant son regard au sol. « Vous rencontrer est un honneur indescriptible. »

Il n'osa pas relever le regard, ne sachant guère s'il leur avait témoigné le respect nécessaire. Comment s'adresse-t-on à des Valar, autrement que par des prières ? Yavanna était la déesse de la nature, celle à qui les Elfes de son royaume avaient souvent prié lorsque l'ombre avait changé leur Eryn Lasgalen en Forêt Noire, et Mandos était celui qui régnait sur la mort. Legolas ne s'était jamais adressé à lui que pour le supplier de ne pas prendre les vies des mortels auxquels il tenait ; toujours en vain.

- « Relevez-vous » ordonna la voix grave de Mandos.

Legolas s'exécuta, surpris de voir Yavanna s'avancer lentement vers lui avec un sourire apaisant, comme si elle pensait que le moindre mouvement brusque risquait de le faire fuir. Ce qui était passablement inutile, puisqu'il tellement époustouflé que ses jambes ne lui auraient sans doute pas obéi s'il leur avait commandé de décamper.

- « Vous avez une promesse à tenir, fils de Thranduil » poursuivit la déesse une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à son niveau. « Promesse faite à la mortelle que vous avez choisie pour épouse, celle-là même qui arriva en ce monde par un accident du destin. Pourquoi hésitez-vous ? »

Serrant le poing sur son médaillon, Legolas détourna le regard. Ses yeux revinrent se poser sur le petit trou, éclairé par la lumière du soir. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva aucun mot pour décrire l'angoisse qui l'habitait à l'idée de perdre la dernière chose qui lui restait d'Aldaiel, sa graine ainsi que sa promesse.

- « Valinor est mon jardin » reprit Yavanna avec un petit sourire indulgent, comme si elle avait pu entendre ses pensées. « Aucun plante ne pourra jamais y pourrir. Ouvrez le médaillon. »

Qui peut désobéir à l'ordre d'une déesse ? Inspiré par la voix confiante de la Vala, le prince retira son pendentif et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Au lieu d'y trouver une noix desséchée comme il l'avait craint, il contempla la graine d'Aldaiel, aussi brillante et lisse que la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux dessus. La seule différence venait du fait qu'une craquelure courait le long de sa surface, révélant la petite pointe verte d'un germe prêt à se développer.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent lorsqu'il effleura précautionneusement cette toute petite pousse du bout des doigts, preuve qu'une infime part d'Aldaiel était toujours en vie, d'une certaine manière. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Legolas se surpris à sourire.

Relevant la tête pour remercier les deux Valar, le prince s'interrompit en croisant le regard sérieux Mandos. Il pouvait comprendre que Yavanna ait décidé de le pousser à planter l'arbre d'Aldaiel – elle était la mère de tous les arbres, après tout – mais pourquoi Mandos, celui qui avait le pouvoir de vie et de mort, était-il venu avec elle ? _Serait-il possible que… ?_

Avant même qu'il ne puisse se raisonner, Legolas sentit sa poitrine se gonfler d'un espoir fou. Il se força à rester silencieuse, le cœur battant à tout rompre, de peur qu'un flot de suppliques ne déborde ses lèvres alors même qu'il ne devrait pas demander l'impossible. Une question muette apparut sans doute sur son visage, car Mandos hocha lentement la tête.

- « Oui » répondit-t-il de sa voix imposante, sans qu'aucune émotion ne vienne perturber les traits de son visage.

- « Aldaiel a été sage de ne pas planter son arbre durant sa vie mortelle en Terre du Milieu » expliqua Yavanna, tout en prenant la graine des mains de Legolas ; abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et n'osant y croire, ce dernier la laissa faire sans protester. « Elle savait que sa vie était liée à cette graine, ce qui lui aurait permis de vivre aussi longtemps que son arbre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne finisse par se dessécher et pourrir ; au lieu de cela, elle a préféré de vous le confier afin de s'assurer que vous ne soyez jamais seul, et c'est ce choix qui l'a sauvée. »

Elle tendit la graine à Mandos, qui la plaça entre ses paumes avant de refermer ses mains dessus. Il ferma les yeux un instant, sembla se concentrer, puis rouvrit les paupières et rendit sans un mot la graine à Yavanna. Bouche bée, Legolas les regarda faire en priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un simple rêve éveillé.

- « Pourquoi ? » osa-t-il demander dans un souffle.

- « Considérez ceci comme un gage de notre reconnaissance pour vos rôles à tous les deux dans la chute du disciple de Morgoth » sourit la déesse, qui se montrait décidément bien plus loquace que son complice. « Votre épouse n'était pas le Gardien, mais elle a pourtant choisi de ne pas tourner le dos au combat contre les Ténèbres et même d'aider le véritable Gardien à évoluer pour remplir sa mission. Aldaiel a aussi formé des alliances que nous n'aurions jamais crues possibles ; son impact sur la Terre du Milieu se ressentira encore durant de nombreux âges. »

Sur ces mots, Yavanna pressa à son tour la petite noix entre ses paumes jointes, se concentrant brièvement en fermant les yeux sans se départir de son sourire calme. Elle déposa ensuite la graine entre les mains de Legolas, qui s'étonna de la sentir chaude entre ses doigts. Il la pressa contre sa joue, du même geste qu'avait eu Aldaiel lorsque Thranduil la lui avait remise lors de sa quinzième année.

- « Allez-y » enjoignit Mandos. « Tenez votre promesse. »

L'Elfe s'exécuta aussitôt, s'agenouillant lestement près du petit trou terreux. Il y déposa la graine, puis la recouvrit rapidement de terre, les mains rendues tremblantes par l'espérance folle qui l'habitait à présent.

Au départ, il ne se passa rien. Quelques secondes défilèrent, paraissant aussi lourdes que des millénaires. Dans la chaude lueur du crépuscule, la petite motte de terre se mit enfin à trembler. Une pousse verte en sortit à une allure stupéfiante, poussant et s'étendant jusqu'à devenir un jeune arbre, qui continua à grandir et à s'épaissir, se couvrant d'écorce.

Sans s'arrêter de grandir, l'arbre étendit bientôt des larges branches qui se couvrirent de feuilles. Legolas se releva et fit quelques pas en arrière quand le tronc enfla au point de le pousser. Levant la tête pour observer la forme et le feuillage de l'arbre – qui était maintenant singulièrement grand et massif – il réalisa qu'il s'agissait-là d'un hêtre, même si la graine n'avait ressemblé en rien à celles donnant normalement naissance à ce genre d'arbre. _Voilà qui ressemble bien à Aldaiel_, songea-t-il en avec un léger sourire, _un arbre plutôt banal mais atteignant des proportions extraordinaires._

Finalement, l'énorme hêtre décida enfin de stopper sa croissance. L'écorce du tronc se mit à craquer tandis que quelque chose commençait à onduler en-dessous. Une boursoufflure à taille humaine se forma, puis la peau rigide de l'arbre tomba en morceaux, révélant une membrane opaque et rosâtre collée au tronc. Derrière cette étrange barrière semi-transparente, Legolas aperçut une masse de cheveux bruns. Aussitôt, il déchira la pellicule et une Aldaiel nue, inconsciente, aussi jeune et lisse qu'au jour de leur mariage, lui tomba dans les bras.

En cet instant, tous les jours de deuil et de peine s'effacèrent, tandis que le vide béant qui avait pris place dans son cœur se mettait brusquement à déborder de joie. Aldaiel était _là_, chaude et vivante dans ses bras. Legolas la serra fort contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou pour mieux sentir les battements réguliers de pouls contre sa joue.

Se rappelant brusquement à qui il devait ce miracle, Legolas se retourna vers les Valar avec l'intention de les inonder de remerciements ; ils avaient tous les deux disparus, sans doute retournés à leurs demeures respectives. C'est à ce moment-là, pendant qu'il les cherchait du regard tout en regrettant de ne pas avoir pu leur faire part de sa gratitude, qu'Aldaiel se mit à bouger dans ses bras. Immédiatement, toute pensée de Mandos ou de Yavanna déserta son esprit et il regarda intensément le visage de sa bien-aimée, attendant avec impatience qu'elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux.

Aldaiel s'éveilla lentement, comme si elle sortait d'un profond sommeil. Ses yeux bougèrent sous ses paupières, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement avant de se détendre à nouveau. Après une courte lutte, elle lui montra enfin les yeux ambrés qui lui avaient tant manqué.

Une expression désorientée se peignit sur ses traits.

- « Legolas ? » murmura-t-elle d'un ton confus.

- « Je t'avais bien dit que je serais là à ton réveil » répondit celui-ci, pleurant autant que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tout deux trouvés dans cette position ; sauf que cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de larmes de joie. « Je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

- « Que s'est-il passé ? » s'interrogea Aldaiel, les yeux encore chargés de sommeil. « Je ne suis pas morte ? »

- « Tu l'étais, mais tu es revenue, par la grâce des Valar ainsi que par ta graine. Nous sommes à Valinor, et tu viens d'y renaître une nouvelle fois. »

Aldaiel absorba l'information, fronçant pensivement les sourcils. Un déclic sembla se faire dans son esprit, puis elle fit une chose à laquelle Legolas ne s'attendait certainement pas : elle s'agrippa la poitrine à pleines mains, soupesant attentivement ses seins.

- « Ah, ils sont toujours-là ! » fit-elle avec un soupir de soulagement, baissant les yeux sur son corps adulte. « J'ai eu peur un instant d'être encore revenue à l'état d'enfant… »

Si Legolas avait eu le moindre doute qu'il s'agisse-là de son épouse bien-aimée, il aurait aussitôt reçu toutes les preuves dont il avait besoin : il n'y avait décidément qu'elle pour faire des choses pareilles. Un rire euphorique éclata dans gorge, et il s'esclaffa à en avoir mal au ventre, bientôt rejoint par Aldaiel. _Elle est vivante, elle est là, et son arbre ne mourra jamais sur les terres éternelles. Jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible, mais loués soient les Valar !_

Les deux époux réunis s'embrassèrent sous la lumière naissante des étoiles qui apparaissaient au-dessus de Valinor, plus radieuses que jamais. De longues minutes passèrent, puis Legolas retira sa tunique pour la passer autour des épaules d'Aldaiel. Il l'aida à se relever, puis attrapa sa main pour la presser doucement.

- « Viens, rentrons dans nos quartiers » murmura-t-il avec tendresse. « Une fête nous attends ce soir et, bien que ta tenue soit terriblement attirante, il falloir te trouver quelque chose de plus convenable à porter. »

- « Oh ? » s'étonna Aldaiel d'un ton mutin. « Envisagerais-tu donc de me laisser sortir de notre chambre sans même fêter convenablement nos retrouvailles ? »

Legolas étouffa un nouveau rire, puis fit mine d'y réfléchir.

- « Mhm, je suis sûr que nous pouvons nous permettre d'avoir un peu de retard… Allons-y vite, ou bien je me verrais forcé de t'attaquer ici-même ! »

Riant comme deux enfants, ils partirent tous les deux en courant et dévalèrent la colline à toute vitesse, main dans la main. C'était incroyable, et surtout inespéré, mais l'éternité s'ouvrait enfin devant eux comme ils en avaient toujours rêvé.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à en profiter.


End file.
